Power Rangers Dino Omega Remake 1ra temporada
by Seiryu.001
Summary: Tras la victoria de los PR Furia Dragón sobre Ivan Ooze, se logro una paz en el planeta tierra y así proteger el universo, pero la paz no puede durar para siempre y una nueva fuerza aparece dispuesta a destruir la vida y un joven que tendrá una gran decisión de si querrá formar parte de un gran legado y junto a otras personas convertirse en Power Rangers y defender la tierra.
1. El ultimo legado de Zordon

**Chapter 1: El ultimo legado de Zordon**

* * *

 **Episodios de los Power Rangers Dino Omega, Primera Temporada.**

 **Como les va queridos lectores que han acompañado mis fic desde el 2015, también un saludo para aquellos nuevos lectores que recién conocen mis fic.**

 **Para los que saben y los que no, en mi Fic PR Dino Omega Segunda Temporada, en el cap 11 di un aviso donde iba a reescribir todo el fic de la primera temporada de PR Dino Omega, la razón del porque tome esa decisión, era porque al momento de leer mi fic y bueno ps, me pareció regular, pero no al nivel que yo busco actualmente en realizar mis fic, por eso mismo decidí hacer un Remake de mi primer fic, para que este fuera el Prólogo canónico oficial de la segunda temporada de mi fic de Dino Omega, además de que voy a reescribir 7 caps de la segunda temporada de mi fic, para que no haya ningún error argumental en la historia de mi Fic, y quiero agregar que esta finalidad no es solo porque me diera cuenta que a mi primer fic le faltara tener esa calidad que le estoy poniendo a mis fic actuales, sino que también lo hice por ustedes los Lectores, ya que quiero traerles una buena calidad de fic's.**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten de este Remake de mi primer Fic que fue una especie de Secuela desde una perspectiva diferente al final de la primera temporada de PR Furia Dragon, que además esta cronológicamente en el mismo tiempo que PR Furia Legendaria, Fic's del autor Bat-Dragon.**

 **Universo**

En el infinito vacío del espacio, lleno de estrellas, pero en ese instante se vio un planeta en una zona desierta, se veía como un encapuchado entraba a una especie de templo, al momento de llegar siguió su camino dentro del templo, hasta que llego a una especie de altar que tenía unos objetos que brillaban cada uno de 7 colores distintos.

-jajaja Lo que dijo el amo Durahan fue cierto, estas objetos son el ultimo legado de Zordon de Eltar-dijo el encapuchado que observaba aquellos objetos y en eso empezó a sacar una espada-Es hora de cumplir con la orden y destruir este último legado que queda del olvidado Zordon jajaja.

Preparándose para usar su espada y así destruir aquellos objetos, pero en ese instante, unos rayos de energía láser hicieron retrocederlo y que se apartara de aquellos objetos, haciendo que el encapuchado viera a su atacante que estaba cubierto por una capucha larga y que solamente se podía ver su mano que sujetaba el arma que uso para atacarlo.

-Maldito quien eres tú-dijo el encapuchado empuñando su espada y usándola para intimidar un poco a su atacante.

-no voy a permitir que destruyas esos, objetos, son el ultimo legado que queda de mi amigo Zordon-al momento de terminar su frase se quitó la capucha y revelo su rostro lo cual sorprendió al encapuchado.

-Vaya, vaya… no esperaba que fueras tú, Red Ranger Mighty Morphin-dijo el encapuchado.

En eso se vio que el otro encapuchado se quitó la capucha y era en verdad Jasón el Ranger Rojo Mighty Morphin y vestía un pantalón Wrangler, una camiseta Roja, además de una chaqueta de color negro, mientras seguía apuntando con su arma al encapuchado.

-no dejare que destruyas el ultimo legado de un gran amigo, así que mejor lárgate de este lugar-dijo Jasón con un tono serio, además que su mirada también lo reflejaba.

-jajaja como si fuera a evitarlo, con ese Morpher tan dañado que tienes y sin los poderes del Gold Ranger, no eres nada-dijo el encapuchado que se preparaba a atacar a Jasón, y en eso se lanzó encima contra él, pero Jasón usaba toda su habilidad a pesar de tener unos cuantos años encima, evadía muy bien los ataques, hasta que detuvo la espada, para después usar la pared y caminar por ahí, para luego finalizar con una patada que termino derribando al encapuchado, para que después disparar su arma logrando derribarlo nuevamente.

-aun crees que necesito un Morpher, estando así puedo darte pelea-dijo Jasón que aún seguía apuntando con su arma, a pesar de haberlo derribado- ahora dime, para quien trabajas y porque quieres destruir estos objetos que son el ultimo legado de Zordon.

-como no pareces tener una idea Jasón, pero solo te diré que esos objetos son una de las creaciones que Zordon hizo, me refiero a nuevos poderes Rangers -dijo el encapuchado.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo sorprendido Jasón al enterarse que esos objetos eran nuevos poderes Rangers que Zordon hizo y para que fueran usados por el lado del bien.

-así es Jasón y para no dejar que hayan más estorbos Rangers molestándonos, debo destruir esos poderes Rangers y así impedir que el Legado Ranger siga creciendo, ya que este poder Ranger fue algo que Zordon creo en secreto, ni siquiera el mismo Ivan Ooze lo sabía, al igual que Dimitria y estoy seguro que la actual guardiana… creo que su nombre es Elsa, tampoco tiene idea de estos poderes-dijo el encapuchado que empezó a levantarse

-ahora comprendo del porque viniste a este templo, Andros me informo al respecto de que habían interceptado una nave que había arribado en un planeta, y como no había nadie más me solicitaron para llevar a cabo esta misión ya que muchos Rangers se encontraban ocupados, pero ahora que dejaste en claro tus intenciones, no voy a permitir que destruyas estos poderes-dijo Jasón con una mirada determinada a proteger estos poderes Rangers.

-pues quiero verte intentar detenerme-dijo el encapuchado, que género en su espada una gran carga de energía que estaba dispuesto a lanzarlo hacia aquellos poderes Rangers, lo cual Jasón pudo darse cuenta y disparo repetidamente al techo de aquel templo causando así un derrumbe- eres un maldito, no te perdonare.

En eso el encapuchado empezó a acercarse a Jasón, pero este en un ágil movimiento le dio una patada para después dispárale logrando así derribarlo, pero el derrumbe empezó a hacerse más fuerte y Jasón pudo notar como algunas piedras estaban por aplastar aquel altar donde estaban los poderes Rangers-¡No!-dijo Jasón que disparó su arma y evitar que aquellas grandes rocas aplastaran los poderes Rangers.

En eso Jasón se acercó y comenzó a tomar cada una de los objetos con poderes Rangers y pudo notar que eran monedas, casi igual a las de su Morpher y las empezó a guardar en un contenedor especial, pero en eso oyó como alguien había destruido algunas rocas, en eso Jasón pudo notar que aquel encapuchado, ya no lo tenía y se revelo la apariencia de su enemigo.

Su apariencia era la siguiente tenía una armadura gris con detalles negros y llevaba una espada en su mano izquierda y su rostro era como el de un dragón humanoide y en sus hombros parecía tener unas cabezas de dragón.

-¿Pero quién demonizo eres?-dijo Jasón sorprendido al ver la apariencia de aquel enemigo.

-yo soy Ghidorah, primer general del Amo Durahan, y voy a completar mi misión, esta vez no tendré piedad de ti, Ranger veterano-en eso Ghidorah comenzó a atacar a Jasón.

Jasón tuvo que evadir cada ataque y por pura suerte pudo evadir un rayo de energía que provenía de la mano de Ghidorah, lo cual causo un agujero en una de las paredes del templo, Jasón no lo pensó 2 veces y salió del templo usando aquel agujero en la pared, lo cual Ghidorah también hizo.

Al salir del templo se vio que estaban en un gran desierto, en eso Ghidorah empezó a atacar a Jasón que apenas podía evadir los ataques de Ghidorah, y de una patada Jasón fue derribado, pero empezó a levantarse aunque con algo de dificultad.

-ya no estás en condiciones físicas optimas Jasón, que tal si hago que tu final sea rápida e indolora-en eso Ghidorah continuo su ataque y de un golpe con su espada estaba dispuesto a matar a Jasón pero este uso el recipiente donde guardo los poderes Rangers, el ataque de Ghidorah logro destruir el contenedor y derribar a Jasón que cayó al suelo, mientras las monedas de poder Ranger seguían brillando.

En eso Ghidorah se acercó ya a un derrotado Jasón que trataba de levantarse y al notar que Ghidorah se le acercaba trato de usar su Morpher, lo cual hizo que Ghidorah soltara un risa de burla- jajaja, hablas enserio, con ese Morpher tan dañado piensas derrotarme, se nota que ahora eres un completo inútil, el gran Ranger Rojo Mighty Morphin conocerá su fin el día de hoy.

Jasón sentía que este iba a ser su final, pero no estaba dispuesto a que todo acabara ahora y menos aún que tenía que proteger aquellos poderes Rangers que son el último recuerdo de su mentor y amigo, Zordon de Eltar, al pensar en eso, Jasón no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, en eso aquellas monedas brillaron intensamente y lanzaron pequeñas cantidades de energía a Jasón que lo llenaron de una gran energía lo cual también afecto a su Morpher el cual brillo intensamente.

-¿pero qué rayos?-Ghidorah se sorprendió por lo que estaba pasando, pero dejo eso de lado y se dispuso a atacar con su espada a Jasón, pero este fue protegido con una barrera de energía que repelió el ataque de Ghidorah haciendo que este fuera derribado.

En eso Jasón noto esa gran energía que lo protegía y pudo oír una voz que pensó no volver a escuchar.

-Jasón, llévale estos poderes a Gosei, él sabrá que hacer con ellos en su debido momento, por el momento se necesitara toda la ayuda posible contra Astronema, recuerda tu deber como Power Ranger, como Ranger Rojo-Jasón se sorprendió por aquella voz y pensó de inmediato en Zordon.

-Zordon-en eso Jasón vio su Morpher y se dispuso a usarlo, haciendo la pose característica de transformación para decir las siguientes palabras.

-¡Hora de Morfosis! ¡Tiranosaurio!-en eso Jasón apareció con su traje Ranger, lo cual sorprendió a Ghidorah.

-esto es imposible, se supone que esos poderes Rangers…-dijo Ghidorah sorprendido, pero en eso Jasón se acercó a él para propinarle una serie de golpes y finalizar con una patada, para después tomar las monedas de poder y salir de ahí usando una especie de nave pequeña que estaba camuflada, Jasón entro y se dispuso a irse del planeta.

En eso Ghidorah reacciono y vio que Jasón comenzaba a alejarse-¡No! demonios será mejor que vuelva a la nave-dijo Ghidorah que empezó a dirigirse a la nave en la que el llego.

Al momento de llegar, se vio como Ghidorah se apresuraba e llegar a la parte central de la nave y así empezar a seguir a Jasón.

-Dime general Ghidorah lograste destruir esas monedas de poder-dijo un ser que tenía una armadura negra con detalles rojos y llevaba una espada en su mano izquierda y traía un casco y se podía notar que su piel era de color azul oscuro.

-Lo lamento Amo Durahan, pero la situación se vio comprometida por Jasón el Red Ranger Mighty Morphing… y además esos poderes Rangers que me pidió destruir, de alguna forma hicieron que Jasón recuperara sus poderes-dijo Ghidorah, mientras oía un gruñido de su amo- enserio lo lamento Amo Durahan.

-Demonios, pensar que un Ranger Legendario estorbaría nuestra misión, en donde se encuentra ahora mismo-dijo Durahan con un tono molesto.

-comenzó a alejarse del planeta, aunque su Nave es pequeña, con la velocidad de nuestra nave es muy posible alcanzarlo Jefe-dijo Durahan muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Jajaja eso significa que iremos en persecución de un Ranger Legendario, vaya esto se puso interesante-dijo alguien con una apariencia muy diferente a Ghidorah, se llamaba Naga, tenía una armadura azul oscuro con detalles blancos y tenía una lanza de arma, además de poseer un rostro humanoide blanco.

-muy bien entonces vamos en busca de ese Ranger-dijo un guerrero con tono femenino, llevaba un traje negro con blanco y su cuerpo estaba protegida con armadura y su arma era un arco y flechas, además de un pequeño sable y su rostro era la de un humanoide con ojos amarillos, su nombre era Tanith.

-será mejor apresurarnos no quiero que nadie use esos poderes, no después de que el grupo de Rangers de Dimitria se fue a un viaje dimensional-dijo Durahan que se sentó en su trono- pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso, donde está la nave de ese Ranger Rojo Legendario

-ya se encuentra cerca de la atmosfera de este planeta, no nos tomara mucho tiempo poder alcanzarlo-dijo el general Ghidorah pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-muy bien, pues a toda velocidad, no pienso permitir que Jasón escape-dijo Durahan con un tono serio.

-Como Ordene Amo Durahan, preparándonos para despegar inmediatamente-dijo Naga.

En eso la Nave de Durahan comenzó a elevarse a toda velocidad y salió de la atmosfera lo más rápido posible.

Mientras en la nave que uso Jasón, se vio que él todavía tenía su traje Ranger y no sentía ninguna clase de dolor como fue el caso de Adam o de él mismo cuando ayudo a Kenneth- increíble, no siento ningún daño por haber usado mi poder, de hecho me siento igual de fuerte cuando los tuve por primera vez y todo gracias a estas monedas de poder-dijo Jasón que veía aquellas monedas de poder que estaban guardadas en otro recipiente.

Pero en eso Jasón sintió una gran sacudida dentro de la nave- ¡¿pero qué rayos?!-en eso Jasón noto que una nave estaba disparando en contra de la suya.

\- demonios-en eso Jasón realizo unas maniobras evasivas para evitar que su nave sufriera algunos daños, la persecución siguió durante un tiempo de unos 10 minutos.

En la Nave se podía ver que Durahan estaba muy molesto- ¡demonios este Ranger es una molestia!

-es sorprendente como en 10 minutos pudo seguir haciendo esas maniobras evasivas a toda esa velocidad, eso es increíble-dijo Ghidorah.

-hay que derribarlo de una buena vez-dijo Naga muy molesto por la forma en que evadía los ataques.

En eso Tanith hablo, a pesar de estar piloteando la nave- a donde creen que va ese Ranger, no creo que este evadiendo nuestros ataques, debe estar planeando algo.

En eso Durahan tecleo el panel de control que tenía cerca de su trono, y vio que ese Ranger estaba ya en el sistema solar del planeta tierra- demonios, Jasón se está dirigiendo a la tierra, debemos destruir su nave de una buena vez.

Los generales al oír donde se estaba dirigiendo El Ranger Rojo, se sorprendieron en eso Naga aparto a uno de los Temjuz y se preparó para usar uno de los cañones de la nave- Tanith trata de acercarte lo más que puedas, quiero tenerlo en la mira y así destruirlo de una buena vez.

Tanith asintió ante lo dicho por Nave y uso toda la velocidad de la Nave para tratar de acercarse a la Nave de Jasón.

La persecución siguió así por un tiempo, cuando Jasón pudo ver el planeta Tierra- muy bien, solo debo seguir evadiendo sus ataques y lograre llegar sin ningún inconveniente.

Pero en ese momento, su Nave recibió unos cuantos disparos a su Nave, en eso Jasón volvió a realizar más maniobras evasivas, pero en eso sintió como su Nave se sacudió fuertemente, mientras que la pantalla le daba el aviso que uno de los motores de la nave sufrió un gran daño, en ese instante se vio la nave de Durahan más en específico a Naga que sonrió al ver que había dado en el blanco.

-demonios debo hacer algo- en eso Jasón vio en la pantalla que ya estaba por llegar a la atmosfera de la tierra, pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

-ya se, si logro engañarlos, podría tener la oportunidad de arrojar estas monedas en una capsula y así evitar que ellos vean a donde lo envié, para cuando se den cuenta, espero que no sea muy tarde, muy bien… veamos en qué lugar de la tierra podría aterrizar si logro seguir evadiendo sus ataques-dijo Jasón que vio el monitor de la nave y la computadora hizo los cálculos de los datos que Jasón puso y vio que aterrizaría cerca de Silver Hills.

-aterrizare cerca de Silver Hills, entonces cual es una de las ciudades más cercanas donde pueda disparar la capsula-en eso Jasón introdujo unos datos y el monitor de la nave le indico que los más cercanos podrían ser Turtle Cove, Stone Canyon, Angel Grove.

-muy bien tengo que elegir uno de estos lugares-en eso Jasón recordó aquellas palabras que le dijeron que debía llevar estos objetos a Gosei, entonces Jasón no lo pensó 2 veces e introdujo los datos para que la capsula fuera a Angel Grove, en eso Jasón se preparó para abrir la compuerta de la cabina de su nave y así poder ejecutar su plan.

-esto es por ti Zordon-dijo Jasón en eso coloco las monedas en una capsula y la coloco en el compartimiento donde serían lanzados, para así después oprimir el botón y ahí se vio la cuenta regresiva que indico 10 segundos, en eso Jasón se apresuró en abrir la compuerta de la cabina, al hacerlo saco su arma y empezar a disparar contra la nave de Durahan.

Mientras en la Nave de Durahan notaron lo que Jasón trataba de hacer- pero que es lo que está intentando hacer.

Jasón al ver que la cuenta regresiva ya estaba en 3, de inmediato saco su Espada de Poder donde cargo una gran cantidad de energía y la lanzo contra la nave, más en específico en uno de sus cañones, lo cual causo que aquellos cañones fueran destruidos, en eso Jasón se dio la vuelta y vio que la capsula había sido disparada.

-bien, espero que haya resultado, ahora a contactarme con Gosei-dijo Jasón que trataba de tener control de la nave ya que esta estaba dañada y trato de contactar a Gosei por medio de un comunicador que le entrego Alpha.

 **Centro de Mando**

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra en la base de los Rangers furia dragón y que también fuera de los Rangers Mighty Morphin, Zeo y Turbo, pero este tenía ciertos detalles diferentes, solo que el interior era exactamente igual que cuando Elsa se convirtió en la guardiana del universo, se pudo ver a Gosei el mentor de los Rangers Megaforce y a su ayudante Tensou que estaba monitoreando tranquilamente por si algo sucedía en la ciudad, no fue hasta que recibieron un llamado y por la pantalla del Globo visor vieron algo que los sorprendió, era el Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger..

-Gosei, soy yo Jasón-dijo Jasón con mucha presión ya que trataba de evadir los ataques de Durahan.

-Jasón, porque usaste tu poder Ranger sabes que es muy peligroso para ti, y además ¿quién es el que te esta atacando?-dijo Gosei.

-no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien ahora, ahora con el que me está atacando, te diré que estuve en una misión que Andros me pidió que hiciera, para resumirlo, encontré a unos sujetos extraños al momento en que llegue al planeta que estaba cerca de Eltar, me encontré que ellos trataban de destruir uno de los poderes Rangers que Zordon había creado-dijo Jasón.

Todo lo que había dicho sorprendió mucho a Gosei, que no tuvo tiempo de asimilar las cosas ya que Jasón se encontraba en problemas- comprendo Jasón, y es muy seguro que aquellos sujetos te persiguieron, pero dime, tienes contigo las monedas de poder.

-no Gosei, aunque no lo creas Zordon hablo conmigo y me dijo que llevara estos poderes Rangers contigo, es por eso que lance una capsule que contiene los poderes Rangers y los dirigí a Angel Grove no sé en qué parte estarán exactamente, pero debes encontrar esos poderes Gosei-dijo Jasón, que seguía tratando de evadir los ataques

-y que pasa contigo Jasón, estarás bien-dijo Gosei preocupado por Jasón que había hecho lo posible para proteger esos poderes Rangers que no solamente fueron creación de Zordon sino también fueron sus primeras creaciones de poderes Rangers.

-no te preocupes por mi Gosei, tu solo trata de encontrar la capsula con los poderes Rangers ya que… ¡Aghhhh!-Gosei pudo oír el grito de Jasón.

-¡Jasón!-dijo Gosei con un tono muy preocupado. Mientras se veía como la Nave de Jasón que estaba en llamas en la parte del motor y que se dirigía a la tierra.

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **1: El ultimo legado de Zordon, Una Nueva Generación.**

Se podía ver como el Globo visor no mostraba alguna señal de Jasón.

-Gosei… que hacemos ahora-dijo Tensou- Me gustaría que Troy y los demás estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos.

-Yo también, pero sabes muy bien que ellos tienen que seguir con su vida, además… Jasón hizo todo lo posible para proteger esos poderes Rangers, solamente espero que se encuentre bien… pero ahora mismo debemos localizar aquella capsula que Jasón arrojo de la nave hacia Angel Grove-dijo Gosei.

-Entendido Gosei, lo hare de inmediato-dijo Tensou, en eso Tensou empezó a ver las computadoras del centro de mando y así poder encontrar los Poderes Rangers que Jasón había logrado salvar..

-"no dejare que ese esfuerzo que hiciste se desperdicie Jasón… no sé cómo es que Zordon haya podido hablar con él, pero estoy seguro que Zordon no solo está pensando en Astronema, sino en alguien más"-dijo Gosei.

 **Aeropuerto de Angel Grove**

En el Aeropuerto de Angel Grove se pudo ver como unos 2 aviones aterrizaban mientras que otros se preparaban para despegar, en eso se vio como de uno de los aviones estaban saliendo los pasajeros y uno de ellos era un chico de una estatura de 174 cm, tenía el pelo de color café muy oscuro y vestía un pantalón gris, una playera blanca con detalles verdes, una chaqueta negra y zapatos deportivos blancos con detalles verdes y rojos, este siguió su camino hasta salir de la puerta principal del Aeropuerto y se quedó unos minutos afuera para poder tomar un taxi y casualmente llego uno en donde se encontraban dos adultos.

-No puedo creer lo que veo gordo-dijo uno de los adultos que estaba en el taxi sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco amigo-dijo igual de sorprendido que su amigo, pero después puso una gran sonrisa- Marcelo cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Marcelo vio a quien era el que le había llamado y se alegró de ver quienes era-Hola Bulk, hola Skull me da gusto verlos a ambos, un poco… y bueno les molestaría llevarme a la casa de mi tío-dijo Marcelo acercándose al taxi.

-Claro que no es ningún problema, súbete-dijo Skull con una sonrisa, Marcelo asintió alegre y se subió al taxi.

Pasaron unos minutos y se vio como habían llegado a la casa de Tommy, al llegar Marcelo salió del taxi_ Gracias por traerme amigos.

-Ni lo menciones te veremos después en el centro juvenil-dijo Skull, a lo que Marcelo respondió levantando el pulgar, después de eso Bulk y Skull se fueron, mientras Marcelo se dirigió para entrar a la casa, pero en ese momento Skull le dijo algo a su amigo Bulk.

-Oye gordo, crees que debimos decirle que su tío no se encuentra en casa-Dijo Skull pensativo.

-No lo creo amigo, estoy seguro que él debe saberlo-dijo Bulk mientras conducía.

-Tienes razón amigo, bueno hay que volver al trabajo-dijo Skull, mientras se dirigían al Centro Juvenil.

Mientras tanto Marcelo entro a la casa lentamente.

-Tío Tommy, Yubel, están en casa-dijo Marcelo, pero nadie respondió y comenzó a buscar por la casa, vio por la cocina toco el cuarto de Yubel por si respondía, al ver que nadie había abierto abrió la puerta y noto que Yubel no estaba, en eso se dirigió a la sala donde su tío solía estar mayormente que era adornada con algunas maquetas de Dinosaurios-Parece que no hay nadie.

Pero cuando estuvo por retirarse, noto una hoja de papel que estaba sobre la mesa del escritorio de su tío lo cual llamo su atención_ Pero que rayos-dijo Marcelo, mientras tomaba la hoja de papel y lo abrió y noto que era una carta dirigida para él y comenzó a leer lo que tenía escrito

 _Carta para Marcelo:_

 _Sobrino lo sentimos pero Yubel y yo tuvimos que hacer un viaje importante junto con los demás, volveremos dentro de 1 mes._

 _Atte: Tu tío Tommy._

 _Posdata puedes quedarte en la casa hasta que lleguemos._

Marcelo abrió los ojos y volvió a leer la carta y le dio una gran molestia de que no le hayan avisado nada al respecto-Oh genial, es…esto es genial, justo cuando vine para visitarlos después de las vacaciones y me vienen con que se fueron de viaje, ni siquiera sé porque mi tío me pidió que viniera-dijo Marcelo algo molesto, pero luego se calmó.

-bueno no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada desempacare mis cosas y después iré al centro juvenil-dijo Marcelo, pero se detuvo al ver en el escritorio de su Tío, había unas fotos de Tommy con sus amigos Jasón, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini y otra foto de cuando se casó con Elsa, otra de Yubel de niña, otra foto de sus alumnos que eran Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent y había otra foto de los Rangers furia dragón y se notó que Marcelo sonrió de alegría al ver esas fotos, dio un suspiro y fue a terminar de desempacar sus pertenencias de su maleta y luego salió de la casa para ir al centro juvenil.

 **Silver Hills**

En la ciudad de Silver Hills se notó que todo estaba en orden, y eso era gracias a las fuerzas especiales Los Guardianes de Plata que eran liderados por Wes Collins y Eric Myers, y precisamente se les veía a ellos en la camioneta que usaban para patrullar, en eso vieron como algo que parecía una especie de Meteorito se dirigía a la ciudad, haciendo que se detuvieran para ver en donde caería y vieron que cayó en las playas de Silver Hills, a lo cual ellos se dirigieron ahí, al llegar trataron de buscar el lugar donde había caído, en eso vieron una especie de Nave que estaba destruida, ellos se acercaron, pero oyeron unos pasos y vieron de quien podría tratarse y se sorprendieron al ver al Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, con el cual habían luchado en la Luna contra el general Vengix y así detener su ataque a la tierra en nombre del Imperio de la Maquinas, y la última vez que lo vieron fue cuando lucharon junto a los Rangers Dragon.

En eso vieron como el Ranger se des transformaba y vieron a Jasón, en eso Wes y Eric fueron a ayudarlo- Jasón te encuentras bien-dijo Wes ayudando a Jasón y evitar que callera.

-que fue lo que te paso-dijo Eric ayudando a Wes y lograron que se sentara en una roca para descansar.

Jasón respiraba tratando de recuperar aliento, cuando le hablo a sus compañeros Rangers- no me lo van a creer.

Luego de que Jasón les contara todo lo que había pasado y se sorprendieron por la existencia de nuevos poderes Rangers.

-así que fuiste a una misión que Andros te pidió que hiciera-dijo Eric, Jasón asintió.

-es probable que Andros no haya querido ir a investigar por su cuenta, seguramente debe seguir pensando en algún plan para rescatar a su hermana de Astronema-dijo Wes comprendiendo la situación de Andros.

-bueno… en fin, la situación fue esa, me gustaría poder contactarme con Gosei y pedirle que me transporte al Centro de Mando pero… se rompió el comunicador que Alpha me dio, y la verdad es que estoy preocupado, no sé si los poderes Rangers estén a salvo de ese sujeto llamado Durahan, además estoy seguro que ya debe saber que envié esos poderes Rangers Angel Grove, debo haber algo que se pueda hacer-dijo Jasón preocupado.

-pero ¿acaso no está Tommy en Angel Grove?-pregunto Wes, ya que le parecía extraño que Tommy no estuviera.

-no, no está, cuando Alpha me entrego este comunicador, me tope con Tommy con el resto de los Rangers Dragón y antes de que partieran, me dijeron que iba tras Astronema, parece que ella realizo una especie de búsqueda y ellos fueron a evitar que consiguiera lo que necesitaba-dijo Jasón.

-ya veo… pero ahora que hacemos, a pesar de que podamos transformarnos y llamar a nuestros Zords para que nos lleven tardaríamos unos 45 minutos en llegar a Angel Grove, ese es tiempo preciado-dijo Eric.

-no hay nadie en Angel Grove al cual puedas contactar para que recoja esos poderes y se los lleve a Gosei, piensa Jasón, debe haber alguien-dijo Wes preocupado pero aun así manteniéndose fuerte mentalmente.

-no hay nadie en Angel Grove, llamaría a Ángela de mi celular, pero esta algo estropeado, y aunque lo hiciera, no se encuentra en estos momentos en Angel Grove… solamente pude ver a Tommy antes de que se fueran y…-en eso Jasón se detuvo y pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Tommy y en eso recordó el nombre de Marcelo, el sobrino de Tommy.

-puede que haya alguien… pero no sé si estar seguro de pedirle eso… no quiero involucrarlo en esto, sobre todo con los Power Rangers-dijo Jasón preocupado y no muy seguro.

-¿de quien se trata?-pregunto Eric.

-del sobrino de Tommy… Marcelo, pero… la verdad es que no estoy seguro de pedirle que buscara esos poderes, que pasa si uno de esos poderes lo escoge a él o si él quiere ser un Ranger, y no hay marcha atrás-dijo Jasón preocupado por Marcelo y de la posibilidad de que fuera Ranger.

En esos momentos Wes se acercó a Jasón- escucha Jasón tu más que nadie sabes, los sacrificios que corremos por ser Power Rangers, pero si Marcelo se convierte en uno, debe estar dispuesto a seguir con este legado que crearon tú y tus amigos, si Marcelo es la única posibilidad que tenemos para que esos poderes estén a salvo… tienes que hacerlo-dijo Wes, ya que sabía que Jasón estaba preocupado por el peso que tendría que llevar Marcelo, el peso de ser un Power Ranger

-enserio me gustaría… pero no es solo por Marcelo, que pasa con su padre, no puedo hacer que Marcelo sea un Ranger y hacer que su padre se preocupe por él, David no merece llevar esa clase de preocupación, luego de lo que paso con la madre de Marcelo… pero por un lado, tienes razón Wes, es probable que él sea la única posibilidad que tengamos, pero si él quiere ser Ranger o no, esa será su decisión… dejare que él decida si quiere ser un Ranger o no, debo comunicarme con el ahora mismo-dijo Jasón muy seguro de sí mismo esta vez.

-bien dicho Jasón, te ayudaremos a comunicarte con Marcelo-dijo Wes a lo cual Jasón asintió.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En esos instantes que hablaban Jasón, Wes y Eric, se podía ver que la nave de Durahan que ya se encontraba en la atmosfera del espacio, se vio que Durahan veía una especie de vídeo donde repetían casi la misma escena donde Jasón uso su Espada para destruir uno de sus cañones.

-detenlo ahí… amplia esa parte-dijo Durahan, en eso Tanith amplio aquella parte que Durahan le pidió que amplié y notaron que una capsula había sido disparada de la nave- ese maldito, en el momento que nos atacó, lanzo esa capsula hacia la tierra.

-ese infeliz es muy astuto-dijo Ghidorah.

-rápido calculen el lugar exacto donde cayó la capsula, hay que encontrarla y destruir esos poderes-dijo Durahan.

-de inmediato amo Durahan-dijo Tanith y uso la computadora principal de la nave y colocar los datos necesarios, en eso se vio que en la pantalla mostro el lugar donde podría haber caído- lo lamento señor, pero eso es todo lo que podemos hacer, ese Ranger rojo al destruir los cañones de la Nave hizo que algunas funciones de búsqueda estén dañadas.

-comprendo, entonces ¿en qué lugar cayo la capsula?-dijo Durahan.

-por lo que puedo notar, tal parece que llego a la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo Naga al ver los datos que se estaban mostrando en la pantalla.

-Muy bien manden un grupo de guerreros Temjuz, para comenzar con la búsqueda de esos poderes y tráiganmelas, no importa como lo hagan quiero que destruyan esos poderes de una buena vez-dijo Durahan.

-Como ordene amo Durahan-dijo Tanith_ Bien guerreros vayan.

Y así los guerreros Temjuz que tenían apariencia como de reptiles y algo humanoides, con armaduras en sus cuerpos, se dirigieron a la tierra desapareciendo en unos rayos de energía.

 **Centro Juvenil – Angel Grove**

Mientras tanto con Marcelo, se vio que seguía su camino- Cielos esto es muy aburrido, no hay nada interesante en la ciudad-dijo Marcelo mientras dio un suspiro- Bueno será mejor que vaya al centro juvenil, tal vez Adelle sepa a donde se fueron Yubel y mi tío.

Y así Marcelo fue al centro juvenil y entro en ahí y pudo ver que Adelle no estaba, pero pudo notar a dos chicos uno tenía su color de pelo como el de Carter, ojos color azul, su tono de piel era como el de Andros, mide 174 cm y el otro tenía el pelo negro, ojos de color negro y se pudo ver que era asiático, mide 173, Marcelo fue a hablar con esos chicos.

-Disculpen, saben dónde está Adelle, la encargada del lugar-pregunto Marcelo a aquellos chicos.

-No amigo no la hemos visto-dijo el chico de pelo negro- apropósito cómo te llamas.

-Oh si claro que descortés soy, me llamo Marcelo Oliver Kazama, un gusto conocerlos a ambos-dijo Marcelo saludando con la mano a ambos.

-Es un gusto conocerte Marcelo, yo soy Michael Jones Stone y él es mi amigo Davis Johnson Coleman-dijo Michael que vestía con una playera negra, un buzo deportivo negro con detalles blancos y zapatos deportivos.

-Un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Davis que vestía una playera azul con detalles blancos, un pantalón y tenía zapatos deportivos de color azul.

-Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos algo, les puedo preguntar si vieron de casualidad a unos hombres llamados Bulk y Skull es que ellos trabajan aquí y se podrían decir que son mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-A decir verdad Marcelo no los hemos visto ya que nosotros llegamos hace media hora-dijo Davis.

-En serio, vaya entonces ellos tal vez fueron con Adelle, bueno gracias por decírmelo chicos los veo luego-dijo Marcelo

-Claro, te veremos aquí mañana, nos gustaría conocerte amigo-pregunto Michael a Marcelo.

-Seguro, vendré aquí mañana-dijo Marcelo mientras se retiraba del Centro Juvenil, en eso abrió la puerta y vio como casi se había topado con alguien pero reacciono a tiempo antes de chocar con aquella persona que resulto ser una chica que tenía el cabello de color café oscuro y largo solo hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color y su tono de piel es como el de alisa, mide 170 cm y vestía una blusa rosa sin mangas una chaqueta gris, un pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos blancos, en eso vio a otra chica que tenía el pelo negro lacio, ojos del mismo color, su tono de piel era como el de Yubel y media 172, llevaba una blusa amarilla con detalles negros, chaqueta amarilla sin mangas, pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos color negro.

-Disculpa pasen-dijo Marcelo, dándole paso a las chicas, a lo cual ellas aceptaron y al entrar vieron a Marcelo- que bueno que no pasó nada verdad, bueno me retiro.

Las chicas vieron como Marcelo se retiraba, en eso la chica con el pelo lacio negro le hablo a su amiga de pelo café oscuro- sí que es un chico amable y algo agradable… no lo crees Holly.

-ya lo creo, aunque parecía algo torpe, no se… me dio esa impresión-dijo Holly notándose tranquila.

-lo que tú digas amiga, que tal si nos servimos algo y pedimos el trabajo que estaba anunciado en el periódico-se dijo Yolei animada.

-Seguro… además necesito buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, para ya sabes que-dijo Holly a su amiga.

-lo se amiga, estoy segura que tu familia estaría feliz y orgullosa del porque lo estas haciendo-dijo Yolei a lo que su amiga asintió con un sonrisa y se dirigieron a una mesa y así esperar a la dueña del Centro Juvenil.

Mientras tanto Marcelo caminaba por el parque de Angel Grove.

-rayos, Adelle no se encontraba y menos Bulk y Skull, ahora que hare, bueno, al menos hable con buenos sujetos, Davis y Michael parecen ser buenos amigos, y aquellas chicas de la entrada, bueno… en si las 2 son muy guapas-dijo Marcelo, pensando en aquellas chicas.

Marcelo siguió su camino por el parque tranquilamente hasta que llego a un lugar tranquilo donde no había ningún ciudadano, de pronto Marcelo sintió que su celular estaba vibrando y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón vio, al ver lo que pasaba se sorprendió de que su celular mostrara un número desconocido y sobre todo que fuera una vídeo llamada, Marcelo ignoro el número, pero en eso vio como aquel numero lo volvía a llamar, Marcelo dudo un poco de si contestar o no, pero al final se decidió por responder a aquel llamado.

Cuando Marcelo, respondió a la llamada de vídeo, se sorprendió al ver a Jasón en la pantalla, ya que lo reconoció cuando se libró aquella batalla donde estaban todos los Rangers- Jasón… que pasa, porque me estas llamando.

Se vio por la pantalla de Marcelo que estaba Jasón, pero se encontraba en un cuarto algo oscuro por la iluminación- Marcelo escucha, cuando esta llamada finalice, será borrada inmediatamente de tu registro de llamadas, lo que te tengo que decir es de suma importancia, como debes saber, yo soy un Power Ranger, seguramente tu tío de lo menciono… hace poco estuve en una misión y tuve que proteger unos poderes Rangers que estaban por ser destruidos por un tal Durahan, necesito que vayas por esos poderes Rangers que se encuentran en una capsula y los lleves a un lugar seguro, hazlo hasta que yo llegue.

-¿Pero qué rayos? Me estas pidiendo que vaya por unos poderes Rangers que están aquí en Angel Grove, que esto, acaso quieres que me convierta en un Ranger-dijo Marcelo muy sorprendido y a la vez algo preocupado pero a la vez con un miedo en sus ojos que noto Jasón.

-escucha Marcelo, sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero escucha, solamente quiero que recojas esos poderes y los lleves a un lugar seguro, escucha estoy seguro que debes estar con un gran miedo el pensar que te puedes convertir en un Ranger, pero escúchame, es tu decisión, me oyes te estoy diciendo que será decisión tuya de si quieres ser Ranger o no, y cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes, ten por seguro que no voy a recriminarte por tu decisión… así que te lo pido, busca esos poderes Rangers, debes salvar uno de los últimos legados que tuvo Zordon-dijo Jasón y con cada palabra trato de que Marcelo comenzara a calmarse.

Lo cual funciono ya que Marcelo, comenzó a tranquilizarse y pensó en lo que dijo Jasón, que él le estaba dando la elección de ser un Power Ranger- muy bien Jasón, lo hare iré por esos poderes… pero estas seguro en dejarme tomar la decisión de si ser un Ranger o no.

-estoy más que seguro Marcelo, sea cual sea… la decisión que tomes, yo la respetare-al decir eso, Marcelo sintió como que cada palabra que dijo Jasón despejaran todo ese miedo y nerviosismo que estaba teniendo, y lo impulsaban a hacer lo correcto aunque fuera algo pequeño.

-está bien lo hare, dime en cuantas horas podrás llegar-dijo Marcelo.

-lo hare dentro de unos 45 minutos, hasta que llegue has lo posible para llevar esos poderes a un lugar seguro, sé que podrás lograrlo, te conviertes en Ranger o no y ten cuidado… y por último, recuerda que estas protegiendo algo que es parte de un gran Legado-dijo Jasón, en eso la llamada se cortó.

Marcelo trato de ver su registro de llamadas y noto que aquel número desconocido no se encontraba, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido, se quedó quieto por unos minutos, hasta que reacciono y se preparó para buscar aquellos poderes Rangers.

Pero luego se quedó quieto y lanzo un grito de molestia, pero se tapó la boca inmediatamente- demonios, se me olvido decirle a Jasón, en donde podrían estar esos poderes, rayos ahora que hago.

En eso Marcelo de alguna forma escucho unos rugidos muy fuertes, que parecían ser rugidos de Dinosaurios, en eso Marcelo no lo pensó 2 veces y fue al lugar donde provino el rugido- estoy seguro que escuche un rugido… y estoy seguro que era el de un dinosaurio-dijo Marcelo y siguió su camino, hasta que llego al lugar donde provenían esos rugidos, en eso Marcelo noto un pequeño cráter y vio una especie de capsula.

-seguramente esto es lo que Jasón se refería-dijo Marcelo que se acercó y sintió una energía algo extraña que provenía de aquella capsula, además de ese gran brillo, trato de tomarla, y lo hizo y sintió que esos rugidos de dinosaurios cesaron y noto que aquella energía que había parado, había dejado de sentirse.

-cielos, esto sí que fue extraño e increíble-dijo Marcelo en eso noto a una especie de Lagartos humanoides con armadura, eso altero a Marcelo, causando que se tropezara y eso causo que soltara aquella capsula y al llegar al piso, lanzo un poco de ese brillo, lo cual hizo que Marcelo reaccionara y sostuviera nuevamente la capsula.

En eso los guerreros Temjuz se percataron de aquel brillo y se dirigieron donde Marcelo. Lo cual hizo que Marcelo se quedara en ese lugar mirando sorprendido como los Temjuz se acercaban, ya que si bien había visto a Yubel y los demás luchar con esta clase de seres, él no tenía esa experiencia

-¿Pero qué rayos son esas cosas?-dijo Marcelo en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a acercarse a Marcelo, y al momento de llegar empezaron a atacarlo, lo cual Marcelo evadió los ataques lo más que pudo, pero eso no evitara que los Temjuz le asestaran uno que otro golpe a Marcelo haciendo que retrocediera, Marcelo lo pensó y sabía que no tenía posibilidad contra esas criaturas, en eso por instinto evadió unos ataques y encontró una abertura que uso para escapar de los Temjuz que comenzaron a perseguirlo.

 **Centro de Mando**

Se podía ver que Tensou seguí revisando la información que le daban las computadoras, no fue hasta la alarma sonó alertando a Gosei y Tensou- Gosei parece que hay problemas en el parque de Angel Grove y lo peor de todo es que ya no hay Power Rangers en la ciudad-dijo Tensou.

-rayos, muestra que es lo que está sucediendo y quienes son los atacantes-dijo Gosei, luego ambos vieron el globo visor y vieron a un chico que se defendía de unas criaturas que tenían aspecto de reptiles humanoides, pero tanto como Gosei y Tensou se sorprendieron al reconocer al chico.

-Cielos Gosei mira es el sobrino de Tommy, es Marcelo y está siendo perseguido por esa extrañas criaturas, cielos esto no está nada bien-dijo Tensou.

-Ya lo vi Tensou, pero lo que más me inquieta es que Marcelo tiene una capsula y puedo sentir que es la que contiene los poderes Rangers que nos mencionó Jasón… y esas criaturas son los que buscan los poderes Rangers, rápido Tensou usa el sistema de tele-transportación, no debemos permitir que los poderes sean destruidos, y también debemos traer a Marcelo aquí-dijo Gosei.

-Como tú digas Gosei ya estoy en eso-dijo Tensou.

 **Angel Grove - Parque**

Mientras tanto Marcelo seguía escapándose llego a un lugar donde había mucha gente, y las persona al ver a los Temjuz se asustaron y comenzaron a huir, uno de los Temjuz logro sujetar a Marcelo y derribarlo, pero él se levantó rápidamente y vio como los Temjuz trataban de atacarlo, se defendió con lo que pudo, pero al final fue derribado por los Temjuz que se acercaban lentamente para matarlo.

-Cielos creo que este es mi fin-dijo Marcelo, en eso oyó unos llantos que lo hicieron reaccionar eran las de un niño que se había separado de sus padres, en eso Marcelo vio como uno de los Temjuz sujetaba a ese niño y con una de sus manos sostuvo la cara de aquel pequeño, lo cual alerto y preocupo mucho a Marcelo, el cual está aumentando la presión dispuesto a romperle el cráneo.

Marcelo se empezó a molestar por lo que le estaban haciendo a aquel niño, y cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse, noto que aún tenía la capsula y luego pensó en la palabras de Jasón "es tu decisión, me oyes te estoy diciendo que será decisión tuya de si quieres ser Ranger o no, y cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes, ten por seguro que no voy a recriminarte por tu decisión" Al recordar eso Marcelo no lo pensó 2 veces y trato de abrir aquella capsula, cuando lo hizo un brillo salió de la capsula y se vieron las monedas de poder que tenían la figura de un dinosaurio-¿así que… estos son los poderes Rangers?-dijo Marcelo en eso vio la moneda que tenía la figura de un Carnotauro que además brillaba de color rojo, Marcelo no dudo y la tomo.

Al momento de tomarla, sintió como su cuerpo recibía un aumento de energía lo cual hizo que de pronto aparecieran un reloj donde estaba la moneda y se vio que en la mano de Marcelo apareció lo que era su Morpher- increíble-dijo Marcelo sorprendido

En eso noto que el aparato que tenía en su mano derecha (parecía como los Morphos de la primera generación solo que era muy diferente) entonces vio ese extraño aparato en su muñeca izquierda que tenía la moneda de poder y se dio cuenta que debía combinarlos para así transformarse- ¡Si lo tengo!

En eso los Temjuz se acercaron a Marcelo, mientras el otro sujetaba al niño que seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados debido al gran susto que estaba teniendo.

-No voy a dejar que lastimen a ese niño… ya tome mi decisión, y mi decisión es la de salvar a ese niño como un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo preparándose para la transformación, donde combino el Morpher de su mano derecha con el aparato que había en su muñeca izquierda.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

 **Espero que les haya gustado el episodio de este Remake que será la primera temporada oficial y espero que le den el apoyo que tuvo la primera, como ya mencione esta será el epilogo de la segunda temporada, prepárense para leer nuevos capítulos y nuevos momentos, pero antes los datos de un personaje que apareció en este fic, en el siguiente capítulo que suba, les diré los datos de Marcelo, pero ahora mismo les traigo los datos de Jasón Lee Scott:**

 **Nombre: Jasón Lee Scott**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de octubre de 1980 (Signo: Libra). Lugar de Nacimiento: Angel Grove**

 **Rangers: Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Gold Ranger.**

 **Personalidad: es una persona simpática y de pocas palabras, además de poseer un sentido patriótico que está muy en la ideología de ser un héroe y salvar el mundo.**

 **Cosas que le gustan: a Jasón le interesa la ciencia y la política y uno de sus pasatiempos es la de coleccionar videos de artes marciales. Además de que en su juventud se la pasaba ayudando a niños en lo que se refería las artes marciales. Y su comida favorita es el Sushi. La música que le gusta es el rock y el Hip hop. Y que las artes marciales en su juventud fueron un gran aprendizaje para él hasta el día de hoy, ya que le dio un gran enfoque, disciplina, unidad u lo más importante la paciencia donde su frase es "La paciencia no es una virtud, es una gran virtud"**

 **Curiosidades de Jasón**

 **Jasón piensa que su mayor fracaso como Ranger fue el de no haber podido recuperar el sirio Verde y así evitar que Tommy perdiera sus poderes**

 **Jasón ve a sus amigos, y a los Power Rangers como una familia.**

 **Kimberly admite que Jasón en su etapa como Ranger fue como un hermano mayor para todos.**

 **El Cumpleaños de Jasón es en el mismo mes que cumple Tommy.**

 **Bueno amigos lectores eso es todo en este primer episodio de este Remake, es muy probable que esta semana vaya a subir el siguiente cap, espero sus Reviews y sus opiniones de este Remake, cuídense.**


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Chapter 2: Un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo lectores, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, el día de hoy aunque algo tarde les presento el nuevo cap. de mi Fic, así que sin más demora que comience el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **2: Un Nuevo comienzo.**

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo con el Morpher ya combinado con el aparato de su muñeca izquierda, para luego tomar el Morpho que ya estaba combinado en su mano derecha e hizo la pose de transformación como la primera generación.

-Carnotauro-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio una vista que mostraba un ambiente de dinosaurios, para después mostrar a Marcelo que fue rodeado por rayos de energía, donde luego se vio que traía un traje de Ranger rojo con detalles blancos, los guantes y las botas eran blancos con detalles rojos y su casco era como el de la primera generación, solo que esta vez el casco tenía cuernos y unos detalles que lo diferenciaban de la primera generación y se vio que el Morpher se convirtió en la hebilla del cinturón de su traje, además de poseer hombreras y se pudo notar que el material del traje era distinto al de anteriores trajes Rangers (para hacérselos fácil, los trajes tenían un material igual que los de Best Morphers).

Marcelo pudo ver que su rostro había sido cubierto por un casco y que además podía sentir esa gran energía que tenía cuando tomo la moneda de poder Ranger- increíble, este poder… es asombroso-dijo Marcelo, para después ver como aquel Temju seguía sujetando al niño, Marcelo no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a salvarlo, varios Temjuz trataron de bloquearle el camino, pero Marcelo dio un gran salto usando un árbol para impulsarse y así darle una fuerte patada al Temju que sostenía al niño, logrando que el Temju cayera completamente derribado, mientras Marcelo sostenía al niño, el cual al dejar de sentir esas horribles extremidades tocando su cara, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, era un Power Ranger.

-ya todo está bien, no estas herido-pregunto Marcelo al niño el cual seguía impresionado al ver que él que le había salvado era un Power Ranger.

-si estoy bien… gracias Red Ranger-dijo el niño que le dio un abrazo a Marcelo que en ese momento sintió un sentimiento que seguramente todos los Rangers habían sentido, el de salvar a alguien y que este te agradeciera por ello.

En eso Marcelo aparto al niño, en eso escucho unos rugidos y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y vio como los Temjuz se acercaban a ellos, Marcelo puso al niño detrás de él para evitar que lo atacaran, en eso Marcelo vio que unos Temjuz se acercaban a la capsula que Marcelo había abierto- "oh rayos, no puedo dejar que destruyan estos poderes, pero si lo hago, podrían atacar a este niño"

En eso se oyó un grito, lo cual llamo la atención de Marcelo y del niño y vieron que se trataba de una persona mayor- ¡hijo!-dijo aquella persona que resultó ser el padre de aquel niño que se sorprendió al ver a su hijo que se encontraba al lado de un Power Ranger.

-¡Papá!-dijo el niño animadamente.

Pero en eso los Temjuz atacaron, a lo cual Marcelo reacciono y derribo a los que fueron a atacarles y le dirigió la palabra al niño- ¡ve con tu padre rápido, yo me encargare de ellos, rápido ve donde tu padre!

El niño hizo caso y fue corriendo donde su padre, cuando llego se fue con su padre rápidamente, dejando al Red Ranger solo en aquella pelea.

En eso Marcelo volvió a dar un salto usando el cuerpo de un Temju que se encontraba en el piso y estaba por pararse, pero Uso su espalada y dio un gran salto logrando llegar donde la capsula para así derribar a todos los Temjuz que se acercaron, tomo el resto de lo que quedaba de la capsula y puso ahí el resto de las monedas de poder.

En eso Marcelo vio como un grupo de Temjuz se acercaba a él, a lo cual Marcelo tuvo que alejarse de ese lugar, ya que su prioridad era proteger esos poderes Rangers hasta que Jasón llegara.

 **Centro de Mando**

Se podía ver que en el centro de mando Tensou y Gosei mantuvieron su vista en el Globo visor, ya que les había sorprendido mucho el que Marcelo se Transformara en un Power Ranger- increíble eso fue una completa sorpresa… Gosei, Marcelo se transformó en un Power Ranger-dijo Tensou.

-yo también estoy sorprendido Tensou, pero ahora debemos traer a Marcelo al Centro de Mando junto con los poderes Rangers, como ya se convirtió en un Ranger será ya sencilla poder usar el sistema de tele transportación y traerlo aquí a salvo-dijo Gosei.

-como tú digas Gosei-dijo Tensou usando las computadoras y así colocar las coordenadas correctas para traer a Marcelo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave que estaba flotando en la atmosfera terrestre de la tierra, en su interior, más en específico en el centro de la nave, se pudo ver que los generales estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de un nuevo Ranger, en cambio Durahan se veía muy molesto- Esto no puede haber pasado, ahora tendremos que lidiar con un nuevo Ranger que probablemente vaya a tener a su equipo-dijo Ghidorah.

-Maldito Zordon, pero esto no es nada, destruiré las monedas de poder que quedan para que así ese Red Ranger no tenga ayuda alguna-dijo Durahan para después dirigirse a sus generales- Ghidorah ve a la tierra y destruye las monedas de poder restantes y si te es posible destruye a ese Red Ranger.

-Como ordene amo Durahan-en eso Ghidorah se convirtió en una gran cantidad de energía y así dirigirse a la tierra.

-no dejare que ese maldito legado que dejo Zordon crezca, ese Ranger va a morir de una vez-dijo Durahan con una vos tenebrosa.

 **Angel Grove – parque**

Mientras en la tierra, por el parque de Angel Grove, Marcelo seguía escapando de los Temjuz y cuando se daba la oportunidad de que uno lo alcanzara, Marcelo se defendía y derribaba a unos cuantos aun con la capsula en su mano derecha.

-No voy a dejar que destruyan estos poderes Rangers-dijo Marcelo sacando el arma del estuche de su cinturón- Dino arma, modo Blade. Marcelo con su arma en su mano izquierda comenzó a defenderse de mejor manera contra los Temjuz con su Dino arma en modo Blade.

Marcelo ataco a los Temjuz con su arma, se podía ver que Marcelo iba derrotándolos uno por uno, lo cual Marcelo vio una brecha por donde podía irse, pero antes de siquiera poder pasar por ahí, repentinamente apareció Ghidorah, cosa que noto Marcelo el cual retrocedió al verse sorprendido por su llegada.

-Muy bien Ranger será mejor que te prepares porque es tu fin, pero antes de acabarte destruiré esas monedas de poder de una buena ves-dijo Ghidorah, y empezó a atacar a Marcelo con todo lo cual hizo lo más que pudo para defenderse de sus ataques, pero le eran muy complicados, en eso Ghidorah lo termino derribando con una feroz patada que lo hizo chocar contra un árbol.

Haciendo que este soltara lo que quedaba de la capsula donde tenía las monedas de poder, en eso Ghidorah empezó a acercarse para así terminar con el trabajo.

Marcelo vio que ese sujeto se iba acercando a las monedas de poder- rayos, este sujeto es muy fuerte, debo proteger esos poderes, si no lo hago, decepcionaría por completo a Jasón-dijo Marcelo que comenzaba a levantarse.

En eso Marcelo en un rápido movimiento tomo lo que quedaba, antes de que Ghidorah usara su espada para destruir las monedas de poder- no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya… Dino arma modo Blaster-dijo Marcelo cambiando el modo de su arma a una pistola láser y estaba apuntando a Ghidorah para después empezar a dispararle y así hacerlo retroceder.

En eso Ghidorah- Muy bien muchacho, ya me está fastidiando esperar-dijo Ghidorah que fue a atacar a Marcelo que cambio el modo de su arma a Blade y así poder defenderse de los ataques, pero esto no fue suficiente y al final Marcelo fue derribado otra vez, en eso Ghidorah tomo lo que quedaba de la capsula.

-Tú sí que eres patético, no eres mejor que los otros Rangers que hemos visto-dijo Ghidorah dispuesto a destruir las monedas de poder. Cuando estaba por hacerlo, Marcelo fue rápido y golpeo aquel con su arma a Ghidorah para así dar una patada a la capsula, en eso Marcelo recupero cada una de ellas, pero se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por Temjuz y un Ghidorah molesto.

-Ni pienses que vas a lograr completar tu misión y para evitar que lo hagas-dijo Marcelo que tomo los poderes Rangers, en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

-Maldito Ranger, voy a despedazarte de una buena vez-dijo Ghidorah que después empezó a atacar a Marcelo con su espada-es hora de que digas adiós.

En eso Marcelo sostuvo los poderes Rangers en su mano derecha y lanzo con fuerza las monedas para que estas estuvieran a salvo de Ghidorah por un tiempo.

-Ya me harte, ahora si estoy molesto pero sabes una cosa voy a destruir las monedas de poder, pero antes voy a destruirte maldita basura-dijo Ghidorah donde empezó a acercarse a Marcelo.

Ghidorah lanzo de su mano derecha un rayo de energía que golpeo a Marcelo dejándolo muy herido, y que apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas.

-ahora este es tu fin Ranger-dijo Ghidorah que se acercaba a Marcelo.

 **Centro de Operaciones**

Se podía observar como Tensou seguía trabajando y a Gosei que miraba el globo visor.

-Será mejor que te apresures Tensou, Marcelo está en graves problemas-dijo Gosei.

-Lo sé Gosei...-dijo Tensou mientras ajustaba los mecanismos para tele transportar a Marcelo- Listo Gosei, ahora podremos tele transportar a Marcelo.

-Excelente Tensou hazlo de inmediato-dijo Gosei.

-Como ordenes-dijo Tensou que empezó a activar el sistema de tele transportación.

En esos momentos con Marcelo se veía que no estaba bien, mientras que Ghidorah ya estaba frente a él para así acabarlo de una vez con su espada- Es hora de que te prepares porque este es tu final-dijo Ghidorah.

Pero cuando Ghidorah estaba a punto de rematar a Marcelo, se pudo ver que Marcelo se tele transporto en una luz roja- Que, esto no puede estar pasando, maldición… se escapó, pero eso ahora no importa, ya que ese Ranger arrojo muy lejos el resto de las monedas de poder, debemos buscarlas, Temjuz ustedes sigan con la búsqueda mientras yo vuelvo a la Nave-dijo Ghidorah, a lo cual los Temjuz asintieron, en eso Ghidorah desapareció en una rayo de energía.

 **Centro de Mando**

Se podía observar como Marcelo apareció ya en el Centro de mando con el sistema de tele transportación, a la vez que se vio como perdía su traje de Ranger Rojo- ¿Pero qué... qué rayos… legue al centro de mando?-dijo Marcelo al ver el centro de mando en el que ya había estado una vez.

-Marcelo qué bueno que estas a salvo-dijo Tensou y Marcelo se sorprendió mucho y cuando volteo y vio a Tensou.

-Aaaahhhh… Oye me asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Marcelo que traba de respirar luego del susto que le había dado Tensou.

-Lo siento Marcelo-dijo Tensou, algo arrepentido.

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, ¿pero cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Marcelo al ver al pequeño robot.

-Yo puedo responderte a eso Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

Al oír aquella voz Marcelo se dio la vuelta para ver al ser del que provenía, en eso vio una especie de Mascara Tiki, que estaba pegada en la pared- Tú fuiste el que me contacto por medio del comunicador verdad-dijo Marcelo al ver aquella mascara.

-Así es Marcelo, como te dije, me llamo Gosei… Tensou y yo te trajimos al Centro de Mando, ya que vimos por el globo visor que estabas en problemas, sobre todo con ese sujeto de nombre Ghidorah-dijo Gosei.

-Ya veo… bueno, gracias por ayudarme cuando estaba en problemas Gosei-dijo Marcelo- Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti, si este el Centro de mando en el que yo estuve, solamente que es algo diferente de lo que recuerdo.

-En realidad es así Marcelo ya que este Centro de mando fue utilizado por Dimitria, pero como ella falleció, le paso su poder y legado a Elsa, estoy seguro que debes saberlo no es así-dijo Gosei.

-Bueno a decir verdad, escuche algo de eso, pero ¿dónde está Elsa?-pregunto Marcelo sobre el paradero de su tía.

-Elsa se fue al planeta de Eltar junto con Alpha, ella fue a investigar algunas cosas sobre sus antecesores y sobre todo de mi mentor Zordon, como veras yo tome su lugar como guardián del planeta tierra momentánea mente, todo estaba tranquilo, pero tal parece que nuevos problemas llegaron y para detenerlo debo pedir ayuda a un grupo de Rangers, pero por el momento algunos se encuentran ocupados, eso sin olvidar que hace poco te convertiste en un Power Ranger… en el Ranger Rojo para ser exacto.

-Quiere decir que yo seré el líder de un equipo-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-Así es Marcelo, ahora tú debes buscar por toda la ciudad de Angel Grove los lugares donde deben estar las monedas de poder que llegaron de una capsula e día de hoya que fue lanzada de una nave-dijo Gosei seriamente.

-Espera un segundo, que se supone que vaya a hacer, y además como sabes que estos poderes Rangers llegaron el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo.

-lo sé porque hace solo unos 45 minutos Jasón contacto conmigo-dijo Gosei.

-¡¿Jasón?! Hablas de… el Red Ranger Mighty Morphin-dijo Marcelo muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho Gosei.

Reacción que pudo notar Gosei- acaso te encontraste con él Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-de hecho cuando caminaba cerca del parque, recibí una llamada en mi celular, la primera vez lo ignore pero cuando vi que me volvió a llamar, tuve la sensación de que podría tratarse de algo, así que conteste y lo que me sorprendió fue que era una vídeo llamada de Jasón-dijo Marcelo.

-y que fue lo que te dijo Marcelo, se encontraba bien, lo digo porque cuando nos contactó, estaba siendo atacado mientras conducía una nave-dijo Gosei.

-bueno… vi el lugar donde estaba y parecía una especie de cuarto, estaba algo oscuro, pero por la forma en que me contacto, estoy seguro que llego a la tierra a salvo, y lo que me dijo fue la de proteger los poderes Rangers que habían llegado a la tierra… pero tal parece que no hice un buen trabajo-dijo Marcelo muy desanimado.

-¿por qué lo dices Marcelo?-pregunto Gosei, ya que noto como su ánimo había decaído.

-es que Jasón… confió en mi para poder proteger los poderes, y al final solo pude rescatar uno, ya que me superaban en número y no iba a seguir aguantando sus ataques, y lo único que se me pudo ocurrir es fue arrojar lejos los poderes para así evitar que aquellos sujetos los obtuvieran, pero y si tal vez, ese esfuerzo fue en vano y los llegan a obtener más fácilmente, eso indicaría, que decepcione no solo a Jasón, sino también a mí-dijo Marcelo muy desanimado ya que sentía que había fracasado, bajando su mirada lleno de decepción.

-yo dudo mucho que Jasón se vaya a sentir decepcionado de ti Marcelo-dijo Gosei, lo cual Marcelo hizo que alzara su mirada con mucha confusión por lo que dijo- lo digo porque, vi por el globo visor, como salvaste la vida de ese niño, Marcelo eso es algo de lo que sin duda Jasón estaría muy orgulloso, no le hubiera importado que perdieras los poderes, así que no te sientas desanimado, debes sentirte orgulloso de haber salvado la vida de alguien.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Marcelo sintió como todas esas preocupaciones se iban, siendo cambiadas por un sentimiento de orgullo, lo cual Gosei pudo notar, para dirigirle la palabra nuevamente- ahora es momento de buscar los poderes Rangers.

Eso dejo confundido a Marcelo, pero en eso Gosei siguió hablando- aún podemos recuperar esos poderes y evitar que esos tipos los destruyan.

Marcelo al oír eso, sintió como podía reparar su error de haber arrojado los poderes por alrededores de la ciudad, lo cual hizo que Marcelo sintiera unas ganas enormes de luchar, pero estas eran debido a que quería cumplir con la ayuda que le había prestado a Jasón.

-muy bien… pues estoy más que listo para recuperar esos poderes Rangers-dijo Marcelo con mucha decisión.

-bien dicho Marcelo, entonces que esperamos-dijo Tensou sorprendiendo otra vez a Marcelo.

\- AAAHHH, Te dije que no me sorprendieras así… -dijo Marcelo algo asustado.

-lo siento Marcelo-dijo Tensou.

-bueno suficiente… Tensou usa las computadoras del centro de mando y busca el más mínimo rastro de energías de esos poderes-dijo Gosei tratando de volver a retomar la plática con Marcelo.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou, mientras usaba las computadoras para buscar el rastro de los poderes Rangers.

-cuando encuentras alguna señal, debes dirigirte de inmediato Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-entendido, encontrare esos poderes los más rápido que pueda.

-¡Marcelo!-dijo Tensou dándole otro buen susto a Marcelo.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! Qué te pasa Tensou, porque me asustaste de esta forma-dijo Marcelo respirando algo agitada mente.

-jejeje lo siento nuevamente, pero te diré que encontré 2 señales de los poderes, pues están muy cerca del parque en el que estabas, está en un estacionamiento a unos 2 cuadras del parque, podríamos tele transportarte en el parque y seguirías tu camino-dijo Tensou, dejando a Marcelo con algunas dudas.

-bueno, al menos podre matar 2 pájaros de un tiro, y solo quedarían 4, muy bien iré enseguida-dijo Marcelo, pero luego se detuvo ya que un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

-esperen un segundo, cuando vaya por esos poderes tendré que volver aquí de inmediato, porque ir y venir a buscar los poderes, haría que se perdiera tiempo y en una de esas pueden ganarnos y llevarse uno de los poderes-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón-dijo Gosei en eso vio lo que tenía Marcelo en su muñeca derecha- ya encontré la solución al problema que mencionaste.

A lo cual Marcelo presto atención a las palabras de Gosei- lo que tienes en tu muñeca izquierda, es lo que podría servirnos, solamente tendríamos que enlazarlo con la pequeña parte de la energía Ranger que hay aquí, y así podremos mantener contacto contigo desde aquí.

-ya veo, bueno adelante Gosei, hazlo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Gosei libero un poco de su energía que se mezcló con la del centro de mando, para que luego el objeto que estaba en la muñeca izquierda de Marcelo, empezara a brillar de color rojo para después convertirse en una especie de reloj, lo cual asombro a Marcelo- vaya.

-ye termine, con esa parte de tu Morpher, podremos ponernos en contacto-dijo Gosei mientras Marcelo observaba aquel objeto que ya estaba convertido en una especie de reloj.

-ya veo, pero Gosei, como voy a volver a transformarme-dijo Marcelo.

-solamente debes concentrar un poco la energía Ranger que tienes y eso sería suficiente para que esta reaccionara y se transformara en la parte fundamental de tu Morpher-dijo Gosei.

-Ya veo… muy bien, ahora si estoy listo para ir por los poderes Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-bien, Tensou tele transporta a Marcelo a las coordenadas de las monedas que encontraste-dijo Gosei.

-la secuencia de tele transportación ya está activada, listo Marcelo-dijo Tensou.

-yo nací listo-dijo Marcelo con mucha decisión en su mirada

-ten cuidado Marcelo y que el poder te proteja-dijo Gosei a lo que Marcelo levanto el pulgar, después de eso Marcelo fue tele transportado.

 **Angel Grove - Parque**

Se pudo ver como Marcelo aparecía en un rayo de energía rojo, y vio a sus alrededores si había rastro de alguno de esas criaturas que lo habían atacado.

-bueno llego el momento de buscar los 2 poderes Rangers que Tensou encontró-dijo Marcelo, pero luego escucho unas pisadas que llamaron su atención, en eso Marcelo siguió su el sonido de aquellas pisadas y vio que se trataban de unos Temjuz, pero Marcelo hizo un leve movimiento para que no lo vieron escondiéndose en un árbol y vio como los Temjuz buscaban en edificios cercanos al parque así como otros que estaban en construcción, lo cual le preocupo ya que esos lugares estaban cerca estacionamiento que Tensou le había indicado. Marcelo aprovecho que los Temjuz no lo vieran y en eso corrió lo más sigilosamente posible para alejarse de ahí e ir al estacionamiento. Pero en eso se vio como uno de los Temjuz volteaba gruñendo un poco en la dirección que Marcelo había corrido.

Marcelo sigue su camino y llego al estacionamiento que estaba a 2 cuadras del parque, en eso Marcelo entro y busco por todo lado los poderes Rangers, siguió buscando hasta que debajo de un auto familiar se veían 2 objetos brillando uno de un color blanco y el otro de uno celeste, Marcelo se acercó al auto y vio que eran los mismos objetos que Marcelo vio cuando abrió la capsula, Marcelo los tomo y vio que el de color blanco tenia grabado a un Therizinosaurio y el de color Celeste a un Stegosaurio.

Pero de repente, se vio como unos Temjuz aparecieron de sorpresa y comenzaron a acercarse a Marcelo.

-oh demonios-en eso Marcelo dio un salto del primer piso del estacionamiento para seguir su camino, mientras veía como los Temjuz lo perseguían, la gente que se encontraba por esa zona al ver a aquellas criaturas, también comenzaron a correr.

 **Centro Juvenil.**

Se podía ver que el lugar estaba con una buena cantidad de clientes, y se vio como Michael y Davis salían de ahí, para luego enfocarse en una Adelle que estaba conversando con Holly y Yolei- entonces ustedes quieren tener un trabajo aquí-dijo Adelle.

-así es Adelle, por favor no tenemos nada que hacer antes de que las clases comiencen en un mes-dijo Holly.

-mi amiga tiene razón Adelle, además tenemos que ganar algo de dinero para nuestros estudios-dijo Yolei.

-está bien comenzaran mañana, ya que tal vez necesite ayuda-dijo Adelle, cuando de pronto Bulk y Skull aparecieron con varias cajas, pero Skull se tropezó lo que causo que empujara a Bulk y los dos cayeron cerca de una mesa.

-pero que torpe eres-dijo Bulk.

-si como no, mira quien lo dice-dijo Skull y de pronto los jugos que estaban en la mesa cayeron encima de ellos, lo que causo la risa de todos los que estaban ahí, como el de Holly y su amiga Yolei.

-mucha ayuda… oigan ustedes vayan por el trapeador y limpien este desastre-dijo Adelle_ si señora-respondieron Bulk y Skull, cuando Adelle se fue.

-bueno Adelle, nosotras nos retiramos, pero ten por seguro que mañana a primera hora te ayudamos-dijo Yolei.

-bien chicas, las veo mañana-dijo Adelle despidiéndose de Holly y Yole, para después ir a la cocina.

-bueno, que tal si vamos al parque que está cerca de aquí-dijo Holly.

-por mí no hay problema amiga-dijo Yolei.

En eso Holly y Yolei salieron del Centro Juvenil, para dirigirse al Parque.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En eso se vio como estaban en la parte central de la nave, se podía ver como unos Temjuz monitoreaban por la pantalla alguna señal de las monedas.

-bueno, no estamos obteniendo resultados en la búsqueda de los poderes Rangers, pero al menos los Temjuz que enviamos, ya encontraron 3 objetivos-dijo Durahan mientras veía por la pantalla como los Temjuz perseguían a Marcelo.

-Amo Durahan permítame ir a la tierra y así ayudar a los Temjuz para así lograr obtener los poderes-dijo Naga.

-muy bien Naga, ve haya y destruye esos poderes de una vez-dijo Durahan, en eso Naga se convirtió en energía para así dirigirse a la tierra.

 **Angel Grove**

Se podía ver como Davis y Michael seguían su camino, luego de estar en el Centro Juvenil.

-vamos Davis, será bueno ir a los salones de Árcade, de paso iremos por el parque para comprar unas cuantas botanas-dijo Michael animadamente.

-lo que tú digas amigo-dijo Davis.

En eso vieron como un grupo de chicos pasaban y decían haber escuchado unos rugidos incomodos, lo cual les parecía extraño tanto a Davis como a Michael, pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron su camino, hasta que escucharon unos rugidos muy extraños, los 2 se vieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo dando a entender que iban a ir a buscar el origen de esos rugidos, lo cual los llevo a un callejón y en eso vieron en una de las cajas que había ahí y vieron una moneda que brillaba de color negro, en eso Davis vio otra moneda de color azul que estaba cerca de una bolsa de basura y se acercó para verla más detenidamente.

En eso los 2 vieron que las monedas tenían un grabado de un animal, Michael vio la figura de un Mastodonte, y en cambio Davis vio la figura de un Torosaurio, ambos tomaron las monedas y los rugidos habían cesado, pero en eso escucharon otros rugidos, y al ver de qué es lo que se trataba, se sorprendieron al ver a unos lagartos humanoides que empezaban a acercarse a ellos, lo cual por instinto comenzaron a retroceder, hasta que comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente y vieron que los Temjuz los seguían.

-cielos, pero que está pasando amigo-dijo Michael.

-ni idea, pero hay que seguir corriendo-dijo Davis.

Mientras que a unas cuadras se podía ver como Yolei y Holly Ivan caminando tranquilamente dirigiéndose al parque.

-la verdad estoy muy ansiosa de comenzar a ayudar a Adelle-dijo Yolei animadamente.

-yo igual, ya que necesito el dinero-dijo Holly, pero en eso escucharon una conversación que les pareció interesante que venía de un niño y de una persona de tercera edad que era muy probable que fuera su abuelo.

-oye abuelito, que crees que hayan sido esos ruidos tan extraños, parecían de monstruos-dijo el niño.

-no lo sé nieto, pero tal vez solo haya sido imaginaciones nuestras, ven hay que volver a casa-dijo el abuelo.

En eso a Holly y Yolei les pareció extraño lo que dijeron ellos, pero siguieron su camino sin darle importancia, hasta que oyeron unos rugidos que hizo que ambas se vieran, trataron de ignorarlos, pero luego volvieron a oír esos rugidos nuevamente, lo cual las hizo decidirse a ver de donde provenían y ver si se trataba de alguien tratando de jugar alguna broma, pero en eso las chicas notaron un objeto brillando de color rosa que se encontraba en una pequeña fuente que adornaba el lugar, y se acercaron para ver de qué era, y vieron una moneda, en eso Yolei vio otro objeto brillando y este era de color amarillo que se encontraba cerca de un pequeño árbol y vio que tenía la figura de un Cephalosaurio, mientras Holly vio que la moneda tenía la figura de un Pterodáctilo. Ambas tomaron las monedas y al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que aquellos rugidos habían cesado.

En eso se reunieron y vieron sus monedas- ¿Qué crees que sean estas monedas?-pregunto Holly a su amiga.

-ni idea, pero tal parece que de ahí provenían aquellos rugidos-dijo Yolei viendo la moneda que tenía.

En eso se oyó el rugido, lo cual notaron las chicas, y vieron como un grupo de reptiles humanoides se acercaban a ellas, a la vez que rugían con más furia, lo cual dio a entender que las iban a atacar, eso hizo que las chicas se dieran cuenta y comenzaran a huir de esas extrañas criaturas que las perseguían.

Las chicas continuaron su huida de aquellas criaturas, donde lograron despistarlos en unos callejones, mientras seguían corriendo tratando de evitar que las siguieran, en ese momento Holly había chocado con alguien, haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

-Holly, te encuentras bien-dijo Yolei que estaba ayudando a su amiga a recuperarse de aquel choque.

-si estoy bien, pero con quien tuve ese choque-dijo Holly, en eso oyeron como alguien se levantaba y dio un quejido de dolor por el golpe, vieron que se trataba de aquel chico que habían visto al momento de entrar al centro juvenil.

-rayos ¿qué paso?-dijo Marcelo que se estaba recuperando del choque y vio con quien se había chocado y vio que se trataba de las chicas con las cuales se topó en la entrada del Centro Juvenil.

Pero en eso oyeron como alguien se había chocado con unos botes de basura, haciendo que voltearan, Marcelo vio que se trataba de Michael y Davis, los cuales había conocido en el Centro juvenil, Marcelo se levantó rápidamente y fue a ayudarlos, lo cual a Yolei y Holly asintieron y fueron donde los chicos.

-oye Davis te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo, tratando de ayudar a Davis de aquel choque.

Davis se recuperó de aquel choque y vio que la persona que estaba ayudándolo era Marcelo- ¿Marcelo?... cielos, gracias por ayudar.

A la vez que Holly y Yolei ayudaban a Michael a ponerse de pie- ¿qué fue lo que les pasó chicos?-dijo Yolei.

-pues lo que paso fue que encontramos unas monedas muy extrañas que emitían una especie de rugidos y en eso aparecieron unas criaturas extrañas que tenían apariencia de lagarto y nos empezaron a seguir-dijo Michael.

-increíble, a nosotras nos pasó exactamente lo mismo-dijo Holly.

Aquellos comentarios hicieron reaccionar a Marcelo, el cual se acercó a Michael- oye Michael dijiste que encontraron unas monedas, podrías mostrármelas, tú también Davis, podrías mostrarme la moneda-dijo Marcelo.

A lo cual a Michael y Davis miraron un poco extrañados a Marcelo, para después sacar las monedas y Marcelo vio que se trataba de las mismas monedas que estaban en la capsula, en eso las chicas vieron las monedas y vieron que se parecían a las que ellas tenían, solo que con una figura diferente.

-nosotras también tenemos monedas parecidas a esa-dijo Yolei, lo cual llamo la atención de los chicos.

En eso las chicas sacaron las monedas que tenían, lo cual sorprendió a los chicos en especial a Marcelo, en eso la muñeca de Marcelo empezó a brillar, lo cual llamo la atención de todos para luego escuchar esos rugidos nuevamente, en eso las monedas de los chicos brillaron y vieron como en sus muñecas aparecían uno aparato en su muñeca izquierda donde se podía ver la moneda y en su mano derecha de cada uno se vio el Morpher.

-pero que rayos es esto-dijo Holly muy sorprendida por lo que había pasado, mientras veía como aquella moneda se había convertido en esos extraños objetos.

Tanto, Davis, Michael y Yolei estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, no fue hasta que oyeron unos rugidos y se vio que se trataba de las mismas criaturas que los habían estado persiguiendo.

-¡Corran!-dijo Marcelo, a lo cual todos hicieron caso y comenzaron a correr, a la vez que los Temjuz los perseguían.

Mientras corrían, Davis tomo la palabra- ahora que hacemos Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-tenemos que ir al parque que está a una cuadra de aquí-dijo Marcelo.

Los chicos siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al parque, siguieron corriendo en eso los Temjuz los habían alcanzado y los tenían rodeados.

-ahora que hacemos-dijo Yolei algo asustada.

-lo único que se me ocurre es pelear-dijo Marcelo.

-estás loco Marcelo, no tenemos oportunidad con esas cosas-dijo Michael.

-yo no estaría tan seguro… tal vez no lo crean, pero ahora deben tomar una decisión-dijo Marcelo.

Lo cual dejo confundidos a los chicos, por el comentario que dio Marcelo- a que te refieres con que debemos tomar una decisión, se puede saber en qué estamos metidos-dijo Davis.

-para resumirlo, las monedas que encontraron son especiales, lo digo porque ahora mismo somos Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo muy seriamente.

Los chicos se sorprendieron a tal punto de que vieron a Marcelo- ya deja de decir tonterías, nosotros Power Rangers-dijo Holly.

-estoy de acuerdo con ella… debes estar jugándonos una broma-dijo Michael.

-no es broma, hace poco me vi involucrado en esto, por eso mismo le digo, que deben tomar una decisión… no deben preocuparse, les aseguro que la decisión que tomen, no voy a molestarme, ya que a mí también me dieron a elegir, y elegí convertirme en Ranger para salvar a las personas, ya que no pienso permitir que estas criaturas u otra lastimen a la gente de la ciudad, sobre todo si son niños-dijo Marcelo.

Aquello sorprendió a los chicos y cada uno comenzó a pensar que Marcelo tenía razón, si ellos que ahora tenían el poder para hacer frente a aquellas criaturas, podían lograr salvar a muchas personas, sobre todo a personas de su misma edad, cuando Michael y Davis vieron a esas personas, o defender a personas de la tercera edad y a niños que tenían familias, personas que Holly y Yolei habían visto, en eso cada uno comenzó a tomar una decisión… la de proteger a las personas de la ciudad como los Power Rangers.

-Marcelo… ya tome mi decisión, voy a ayudarte en esto-dijo Davis.

-yo también lo hare-dijo Michael.

-puedes contar con nosotras también-dijo Holly.

-no vamos a permitir que lastimen a las personas de la ciudad-dijo Yolei.

Marcelo sonrió al escuchar lo que habían dicho, en eso escucharon como los Temjuz iban acercándose- bueno… me alegra que ya tomaran su decisión… ahora es el momento, solo hagan lo mismo que yo-dijo Marcelo a lo cual los chicos asintieron.

En eso Marcelo combino su Morpher con la moneda que estaba en su muñeca izquierda, lo cual todos hicieron.

-¡es hora de Morfosis!-dijo Marcelo en eso cada uno hizo una pose de transformación como la primera generación de Rangers.

En eso cada uno empezó a decir las siguientes palabras en orden- ¡Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!

En eso se vio una vista que mostraba un ambiente de dinosaurios en cada uno, para después mostrar cómo cada uno era rodeado por rayos de energía, donde luego se vio que traía un traje de Ranger de su color respectivo con detalles blancos, los guantes y las botas eran blancos con detalles de su color respectivo y sus cascos eran como los de la primera generación, solo que tenían unos detalles que lo diferenciaban de la primera generación y se vio que el Morpher se convirtió en la hebilla del cinturón de su traje, además de poseer hombreras.

-¡POWER RANGERS!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y al transformarse causo una honda de energía que retrocedió a los guerreros Temjuz que los rodeaban.

 **Centro de Mando.**

Se podía observar como Tensou y Gosei veían todo por el globo visor_ Gosei mira, Marcelo y los demás chicos se convirtieron en Power Rangers estamos presenciando la aparición de una nueva generación Ranger-dijo Tensou emocionado.

-Tú lo has dicho Tensou, este es un día que esperaba ver con ansias-dijo Gosei sobre todo porque él también era creador de dichos poderes junto con Zordon.

 **Angel Grove – Parque**

Se vio como los Temjuz a pesar de haber sido derribados por esa onda de energía.

-muy bien chicos, es hora de salvar la ciudad y a las personas, están listos-dijo Marcelo

-si-respondieron sus compañeros Rangers.

-¡POWER RANGERS DINO OMEGA!-dijeron todos

En eso hizo su aparición Naga- demonios, llegamos tarde, pero eso no importa, los acabaremos… les hare lamentar haber usado esos poderes… guerreros Temjuz ataquen-dijo Naga.

En eso los Temjuz empezaron a atacar a los Rangers, que comenzaron a pelear y se vio como empezaban a tomar ventaja a pesar de la diferencia numérica, Los Rangers salvo Marcelo, sintieron como su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad habían aumentado lo cual les hizo ver que los poderes Rangers eran increíbles.

Se podía ver que Davis y Holly iban derrotando a los Temjuz con gran habilidad de combate y Holly mostraba una gran agilidad, las habilidades de combate de Michael mostraban que tenía mucha fuerza y velocidad, con Yolei sus habilidades mejoraron tanto que podía incluso dar saltos mortales con gran habilidad, mientras Marcelo mostraba esa habilidad de lucha que tenía debido a sus entrenamientos de niño con su tío Tommy y de unas personas muy especiales para él.

Al ver como los Temjuz iban siendo derrotados, eso molesto mucho a Naga- rayos estos chicos ya están empezando a ser una molestia-dijo Naga.

Los Rangers habían derrotado a cada uno de los Temjuz los cuales desaparecieron en forma de energía, en eso se dirigieron a Naga- ahora es tu turno-dijo Michael.

-están seguros de eso jajaja-dijo Naga.

-por supuesto que sí, pero antes dinos quien eres y porque trataban de destruir los poderes Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

-porque no, después de todo voy a vencerlos, yo soy un general al servicio del amo Durahan, soy Naga, no teníamos pensado en venir a la tierra, ya que nuestro objetivo era destruir los poderes Rangers que tienen, pero nuestro trabajo se vio interrumpido por un Ranger veterano-dijo Naga.

-te refieres al Red Ranger Mighty Morphin verdad-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, ese Ranger veterano nos impidió destruirlos, pero ahora mismo voy a destruir los poderes, junto con ustedes, prepárense-dijo Naga señalando a los Rangers, en eso se vio que Naga fue rodeado por descargas eléctricas lo que causo que creciera- ahora prepárense para ser aplastados jajajaja-dijo Naga tratando de aplastar a los Rangers, que lograron evadirlo a tiempo.

-ahora que hacemos Marcelo-dijo Davis preocupado.

-y crees que lo sé-dijo Marcelo igual de preocupado.

-"rayos, ahora que vamos a hacer, no tenemos posibilidades sin tan solo pudiéramos llamar a los Zords, quisiera que alguien me dé una señal de cómo hacerlo"-dijo Marcelo en sus pensamientos.

En eso Los Rangers pudo ver a alguien que les decía- "sigan sus instintos Rangers"

-pero que rayos fue eso-dijo Marcelo muy inquieto, por saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

-ustedes también lo vieron-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-si… que creen que haya sido-dijo Michael, mientras Davis y Holly asentían.

En eso escucharon el rugido que parecían ser de los Zords- entonces, ya tenemos una idea de lo que debemos hacer, están listos para llamar a los Zords chicos-dijo Marcelo.

Los demás se miraron y asintieron con un si- bien entonces, ¡hagámoslo!-dijo Marcelo.

En eso todos encararon a Naga_ prepárate Naga-dijo Marcelo.

-porque te detendremos-dijo Michael.

-para así proteger a la humanidad-dijo Davis.

-y a nuestra planeta tierra-dijo Yolei.

-ya que está siendo protegida por los Power Rangers-dijo Holly.

Dijeron cada uno haciendo una su pose Ranger, en eso se vio que en la mano derecha de cada uno se llenó de energía de su respectivo color y levantaron sus manos.

¡Necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que de la mano derecha de cada uno que tenían energía, salió disparado tomando la forma de un dinosaurio, como si fuera un especie de señal.

-Omega Carnotauro Dinozord-dijo Marcelo y en ese momento en la cueva de lo que parecía ser un volcán, apareció un Carnotauro de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos que venía a una buena velocidad.

-Omega Cephalosaurio Dinozord-dijo Yolei y en eso de una cueva, apareció un Cephalosaurio amarillo con detalles de color blanco y negro y venía a una velocidad igual que la del Carnotauro.

-Omega Torosaurio Dinozord-dijo Davis y en eso en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, apareció un Torosaurio azul y sus cuernos eran de color blanco.

-Omega Pterodáctilo Dinozord-dijo Holly, en eso por los aires, apareció un Pterodáctilo blanco con detalles rosas.

-Omega Mastodonte Dinozord-dijo Michael, en una cueva de hielo, apareció el mastodonte de color negro con detalles blancos y amarillos.

-prepárense para abordar los Zords-dijo Marcelo, en eso dio un gran salto y llego a la cabeza del Carnotauro, lo cual los demás también hicieron dieron un salto para llegar a la cabeza de sus Zords.

-están todos en posición-dijo Marcelo que ya estaba en la cabina de su zord.

\- ¡Si estamos listos!-dijeron todos.

-muy bien amigos, hay que detener a este sujeto de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

Y Naga vio que los Rangers se acercaban con sus Zords- vaya, vaya miren quien viene, los Rangers en sus máquinas gigantes de hojalata, los destrozare uno por uno-dijo Naga.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Mientras en la base de Durahan- maldición, Zordon y sus molestas creaciones, como odio a los Zords-dijo Durahan muy molesto

-pues no duraran mucho, ya que Naga se encargara de eso-dijo Tanith.

 **Planeta Eltar**

Mientras en aquel planeta que era hogar de los Eltarianos, se pudo ver una base, donde en su interior se vio a Alpha y que estaba al lado de un tubo dimensional en donde se vio a una mujer que traía un vestido de seda blanco con una capa azul zafiro y una corona blanca con el símbolo del relámpago_ te sucede algo Elsa-dijo Alpha, al ver que Elsa por un momento se sintió algo inquieta.

-no te preocupes Alpha no es nada-dijo Elsa, tratando de mostrarse tranquila, pero se sintió por un momento perturbada- "pero quisiera saber que fue esa sensación, sentí como si nuevos poderes Rangers y Zords fueran recientemente activados, tendremos que volver a la tierra más rápido de lo que pensaba, espero que Yubel y los otros estén teniendo éxito en la misión"-dijo en su pensamiento Elsa.

 **Centro de Mando**

Mientras en el centro de mando- mira eso Gosei, Marcelo y los demás llamaron a los Zords-dijo Tensou.

-así es Tensou, solamente espero que puedan conducirlos apropiadamente-dijo Gosei.

En ese momento los Rangers se preparaban para combatir al lado de sus Zords contra Naga_ muy bien chicos prepárense para atacar-dijo Marcelo.

-estamos listos Marcelo, solamente espero no cometer un error con este robot, ya que aún no tengo mi licencia de conducir-dijo Michael.

En eso Naga comenzó a atacarlos con rayos que venían desde su lanza- prepárense Rangers, porque este es su fin-dijo Naga.

-yo no lo creo Naga-dijo Holly que trato de conducir el Zord lo mejor que podía, en eso su Zord ataco con rayos láser que venían de las alas dañando a Naga.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Michael y en eso los colmillos de su Mastodonte Dinozord fueron disparados como misiles que dañaron a Naga- fue un tiro directo y eso que es la primera vez que conduzco algo así.

-es hora de que enfrentes la fuerza del Torosaurio-dijo Davis y en eso su Zord ataco a Naga, los cuernos de su Zord dispararon rayos de energía.

-y aún no hemos terminado-dijo Yolei y embistió con la cabeza de su Zord y Naga resulto herido.

-ya me hicieron enojar-dijo Naga que se preparaba para lanzar un rayo de energía.

-ni lo pienses, prepárate para sentir el poder del Carnotauro-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Zord de Marcelo abrió su boca y disparo una ráfaga de energía roja, logrando así derribar a Naga, pero Naga se levantó muy furioso.

-ya me harte de ustedes, destrozare sus Zords en este mismo instante-dijo Naga lanzando un rayo de energía más fuerte que el anterior, logrando así dañar los Zords de los Rangers derribándolos.

-chicos están bien-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-algo así-dijo Michael con un tono de dolor.

-eso fue un golpe muy duro-dijo Yolei, mientras veían como Naga se iba acercando a ellos.

-Marcelo que hacemos ahora-dijo Davis preocupado.

-creo que tengo una idea, no se preocupen sé que hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-y se puede saber que tienes planeado-dijo Holly.

Mientras tanto Naga se iba acercando_ será mejor que se preparen amigos, es hora de combinar a los Zords y formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y en eso, Marcelo apretó un botón que mostraba la imagen de un Carnotauro y los demás hicieron lo mismo, solo que cada uno tenía la imagen de los animales prehistóricos que tenían como Zords.

En eso los ojos de los Zords brillaron y rugieron a la vez y en un momento comenzaron a sufrir cambios para así formar el Megazord (para esta transformación la tonada de la música es de la 1ra generación, porque no encuentro otra mejor para un combinación de Zords y voy a decirles que el tema de combinación Zords al igual que las transformaciones será el mismo tema) el Mastodonte se dividió en dos, su cabeza se transformó para formar 2 piernas una de ellas tenía la parte de la cabeza, otra tenía la parte trasera (parecido al Wildzord rinoceronte), el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio se transformaron para así formar unos brazos robóticos, el Carnotauro se conectó con el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio, para después combinarse con el Mastodonte y formar las piernas, en eso la cabeza del Carnotauro (bueno es lo mismo que el Tiranosaurio de la primera generación pero de forma distinta como el Quantum saurio Rex) en eso el Pterodáctilo parte de su cuerpo se formó para la parte del pecho y otro para la cabeza y el rostro del Megazord que tenía una boca humana y un par de ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaban, que daban la señal de que el Megazord había completo la transformación.

-Dino Megazord activado-dijeron todos que ya se encontraban en la cabina del Megazord, Marcelo estaba en el medio, Michael y Yolei en su lado izquierdo, Davis y Holly en su lado derecho.

-será mejor que su Megazord se prepare-dijo Naga y comenzó a atacarlos golpeando al Megazord 3 veces haciéndolo retroceder- sí que son unos novatos jajajaja.

-demonios sí que es difícil conducir un zord combinado-dijo Marcelo y todos comenzaron a controlar el Megazord lo mejor que podían, pero se vio como Naga les seguía propinando muchos golpes al Megazord, pero los Rangers bloquearon un ataque y lograron asestarle un golpe así derribándole, pero Naga se levantó como si nada.

-Marcelo ese golpe no le hizo ningún daño-dijo Davis.

-rayos-dijo Marcelo, en eso Naga salto y se preparaba para golpear al Megazord con su lanza.

-sujétense fuerte-dijo Marcelo, ya que el ataque de Naga daño un poco al Megazord.

-no se rindan chicos-dijo Marcelo a lo que los demás asintieron, Naga seguía atacando pero esta vez el Megazord lograba detener algunos ataques.

Mientras que en un edificio se podía ver a un Ranger, este era Jasón que veía la batalla- vamos chicos, ustedes pueden hacerlo.

A la vez que la pelea seguía, Naga seguía atacando con furia.

-están perdidos tontos, pronto terminare con ustedes-dijo amenazadoramente Naga.

-yo no lo creo, necesitamos Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo. En eso del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord tomo con su mano derecha logrando así detener todos los ataque y logrando contra atacar lastimando así a Naga.

-esto aún no ha acabado Rangers, la próxima vez acabare con ustedes-dijo Naga así retirándose y los Rangers se sintieron aliviados al saber que lograron detener a Naga por esta ocasión.

-lo logramos, a pesar de que conducimos un zord por primera vez-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso los Rangers fueron tele transportados.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se vio que Naga estaba furiosos_ Esos Zords son más resistentes de lo que creía-dijo Naga molesto.

-es suficiente Naga, la próxima vez los Rangers serán derrotados, así que necesito que se enfoquen en aquello, ya que debemos destruir sus poderes de una vez por todas-dijo Durahan y así sus guerreros asintieron- los Rangers y todo el legado de Zordon será destruido.

 **Centro de mando**

Se podía ver que los Rangers estaban llegando al Centro de Mando, ya que habían sido tele transportada.

-Gosei, Tensou-dijo Marcelo que se quitó su casco y se dirigió a ellos.

En eso los demás se acercaron dónde estaba Marcelo y vieron a la máscara Tiki y al robot lo cual los sorprendió mucho- increíble, es un robot-dijo Michael que ya no tenía su casco al igual que los demás.

-a mí también me parece increíble-dijo Davis aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-y no olviden a la máscara enorme que está en la pared-dijo Yolei igual de sorprendida.

-Oye… Marcelo, puedes decirnos quienes son ellos-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-bueno… ellos son-dijo Marcelo.

-yo les diré quienes son-los demás voltearon para ver de quien era esa voz y se sorprendieron mucho sobre todo Marcelo, ya que tenían en frente al Red Ranger Mighty Morphin.

-Jasón… ¿estás aquí?-dijo Marcelo aun sorprendido.

En eso Jasón se quitó el casco y revelo su rostro- así es, veo que ahora eres un Power Ranger Marcelo… en cuanto a los demás… les diré que fue lo que paso-dijo Jasón.

En eso tanto Jasón como Gosei les contaron a los nuevos sobre lo que había sucedido y sobre estos nuevos poderes Rangers.

-ahora entiendo… entonces, tú fuiste a otro planeta para evitar que destruyeran esos poderes… eso es increíble-dijo Michael.

-lo que yo no puedo creer… es que estemos ante un Ranger antiguo… una leyenda, eso es asombroso-dijo Davis.

-no es para tanto chicos-dijo Jasón.

En eso Yolei y Holly se acercaron a Jasón- claro que no, enserio es un gusto conocerlo-dijo Holly.

-lo mismo digo, es un gusto conocer a un Ranger Legendario, sobre todo porque recientemente nos volvimos Rangers-dijo Yolei. Jasón solo pudo sonreír ante los halagos que le hacían el nuevo grupo de Rangers.

En eso Tensou tomo la palabra- pues tu qué opinas de ellos Jasón, en lo que a mi concierne hicieron un gran trabajo como Rangers, sobre todo por ser la primera vez-dijo Tensou.

-pues diría que lo hicieron bien… a pesar de ser unos novatos-dijo Jasón con una sonrisa que contagio a los Rangers- pero eso sí… ustedes lo hicieron muy bien, protegiendo la ciudad.

-si lo hicimos muy bien-dijo Davis.

En eso Gosei tomo la palabra- bueno Marcelo, creo que tienes algo que decirle a Jasón-dijo Gosei.

Marcelo asintió y se acercó a Jasón- Jasón… gracias por confiar en mí, hice todo lo posible y logre proteger los poderes que te esforzarte mucho para impedir que los destruyeran, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo… y con lo de ser Ranger, quiero que sepas fue mi propia decisión, ya que no podía permitir que las personas fueran lastimadas-dijo Marcelo.

Jasón sonrió ante lo dicho por Marcelo- me alegra saberlo Marcelo, y quiero que sepas que si hubieras tomado la decisión de no serlo, ten por seguro que igualmente estaría muy agradecido contigo, pero me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión de ser Ranger… estoy seguro que será un gran Red Ranger y un gran líder para este equipo-dijo Jasón con una sonrisa de sinceridad.

Ante esas palabras, Marcelo sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-yo concuerdo con Jasón, Marcelo estoy completamente seguro que serás un gran Ranger-dijo Gosei.

-Gracias Gosei, no voy a decepcionarlos, estén seguros de ellos-dijo Marcelo con una gran seguridad, ya que tanto como Jasón y Gosei le dijeron que podía ser un gran Red Ranger.

-bueno… eso significa que ya somos parte de un gran legado, ¿verdad?-dijo Michael.

-por supuesto chicos, estén seguros de ello, ustedes ya forman parte de una gran legado-dijo Jasón.

-yo también estoy de acuerdo, ser parte de esto… sin duda es algo asombroso-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-yo pienso lo mismo cuenten conmigo-dijo Yolei con tono feliz.

-igualmente, será increíble formar parte de un legado, pero sobre todo ser parte de este equipo-dijo Holly.

-así se habla… bueno, tal parece que no nos presentamos debidamente, yo soy Jasón un gusto-dijo Jasón.

-me llamo Holly, como ya dije, es un gusto conocerlo-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-yo soy Yolei, un gusto Jasón-dijo con una sonrisa.

-yo soy Davis, es un placer conocer a un Ranger como usted Jasón-dijo Davis.

-y yo soy Michael, sin duda es un honor haberte conocido Jasón-dijo Michael.

-bueno Jasón, te vas a quedar tal vez puedas aconsejarles no te parece-dijo Gosei.

-me gustaría pero debo irme, tuve que pedir ayuda a unos amigos para llegar y ahora mismo debo volver para agradecerles el haberme permitido llegar a Angel Grove, claro que me preocupe demás, ya que hay nuevos Rangers protegiendo la ciudad-dijo Jasón con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que los Rangers también sonrieran.

-pero antes de irme… que dicen-dijo Jasón que puso su mano en medio de todos.

En eso Marcelo sonrió como los demás y cada uno empezó a poner su mano derecha para juntarlo con el de Jasón- les doy la bienvenida a los Power Rangers-dijo Jasón con una sonrisa.

En eso todos levantaron sus manos dando un salto mientras decían- ¡Power Rangers!-dijeron todos, lo cual le trajo unos gratos recuerdos a Jasón. Que se hizo una imagen entrelazada de la primera generación y esta.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Bueno amigos lectores espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo de este Remake, ya que estos cambios que di serán importantes, lo digo porque estos 2 caps serán fundamentales para que entiendan el cap 12 de la segunda temporada. Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Ok uno de los primeros reviews que me dejaron fue de alguien llamado Guest que no sé porque me dejo una especie de código y reviews extraños parecidos a este dddefffgeeerttrrttthhhabbbannn tal vez estaba dormido o trataba de ver si tenía el don de un Hacker no lo sé, lo que me sorprendió fue que dejara 10 reviews que se parecían a los mismo.**

 **Lion Wilson:** pues si amigo, como ya mencione muchas cosas iban a cambiar en este Remake de la primera temporada y espero que el cambio que tuvo este cap también te haya gustado, nos vemos y cuídate man.

 **Unkonw:** no sé qué te pasa, pero me da la sensación que eres uno de mis compas del insti, no sé porque me da esa sensación xD, pero en fin espero que te haya gustado el cap, así que adiós y cuídate.

 **Bueno esos fueron los reviews, en verdad espera que este fic o Remake tuviera más apoyo, enserio amigos lectores me gustaría que dejen sus reviews, ya que así sé que les está gustando él fic.** **Por cierto pal siguiente cap, les daré los datos de Marcelo y de los demás Rangers Megaforce.** **Bueno eso es todo con el cap de hoy amigos lectores y que les vaya muy bien a todos y cuídense.** **  
**


	3. La aventura comienza

**Chapter 2: Un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo lectores, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, el día de hoy aunque algo tarde les presento el nuevo cap. de mi Fic, así que sin más demora que comience el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: La aventura comienza**

* * *

 **Que tal amigos lectores de mis fic, acá les traigo el cap 3 del Remake de PR Dino Omega Primera temporada, les adelanto que no habrá muchos cambios en los siguientes 7 caps, además de que algunos títulos de los caps tendrán los mismos, pero si habrán algunos con pequeños cambios, además de que se eliminaran caps debido al Remake, pero si habran como minimo uno caps nuevos, que me tomare la molestia de explicarlo en el fic, lo cual no pude cuando lo hice por primera vez, en fin vamos con el cap.**

 **3: La aventura comienza.**

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se podía observar que en la nave de Durahan los Temjuz iban de un lado a otro revisando la nave además de los seres que tenían encerrados en unas celdas, donde luego se vio la cámara principal de la nave, donde se podía observar a Durahan con sus 3 generales.

-en que está pensando amo Durahan-dijo Tanith, quien veía como Durahan se encontraba muy pensativo.

-no es nada Tanith, es solo que tengo que idear una forma de destruir a esos Power Rangers-dijo Durahan que trataba de idear un plan para vencer a los nuevos Rangers, en eso se acercó Naga.

-no tiene por qué preocuparse señor, ya se nos ocurrirá una idea-dijo Naga.

-estoy seguro que se nos ocurrirá un plan mejor del que tenía pensado… pero ya se me ocurrió gran idea para deshacerme de los Power Rangers, Ghidorah tu vendrás conmigo necesito tu ayuda-dijo Durahan.

-por supuesto señor-dijo Ghidorah asintiendo ante el pedido de Durahan.

-mientras tanto ustedes dos-dijo Durahan señalando a Naga y Tanith- se encargaran de los Rangers y para hacer su trabajo más sencillo, vayan a las celdas y liberen a uno de esos convictos que capturamos, cuando tontamente trataron de robarnos.

-si amo-dijeron Tanith y Naga que se fueron a las celdas de la nave.

-a donde nos dirigimos amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-solo vamos a ver si se encuentran ciertos artefactos que podrían sernos de ayuda para deshacernos de esos Rangers-dijo Durahan, mientras él y Ghidorah desaparecieron.

Mientras que por otro lado de la nave se podía observar como Tanith y Naga llegaban a las celdas que eran un total de 22 celdas donde al parecer en todas estaban ciertas criaturas menos una que estaba vacía.

-quien crees que sea bueno para ayudarnos a derrotar a esos Rangers, Tanith-dijo Naga.

-como aún carecen de experiencia en el trabajo de equipo, deberíamos traer con nosotros a un guerrero que los ponga en aprietos-dijo Tanith, donde en una especie de monitor, se podía ver los datos de varios guerreros.

-a quien se supone que vas a liberar Tanith, no se tu pero esos monstruos son débiles para mi gusto, ya que los atrapamos cuando creyeron poder escaparse de nosotros, así que no se para que molestarnos en enviarlos a la tierra si es muy seguro que los Rangers los van a vencer-dijo Naga.

-tal vez, pero debes tomar en cuenta que nosotros somos guerreros con experiencia en combate, en cambio estos Rangers no lo tiene, por lo cual estoy segura que tendrán grandes dificultades en tratar de lidiar con ellos-dijo Tanith, mientras seguía revisando los datos de cada uno de los prisioneros.

-si tú lo dices-dijo Naga que se apoyó en la pared.

En eso Tanith se detuvo cuando vio los datos de uno de los prisioneros y por su aspecto que era la de un águila humanoide con alas de murciélago y la parte de abajo era la de un león, a simple viste se podía ver que tenía apariencia de Manticora, además de que se podía ver que tenía habilidades que podrían poner en dificultades a los Rangers.

-ahora que quieren, que no fue suficiente cuando me atraparon, para después encerrarme en este lugar-dijo el grifo que se llamaba Trexton que se oía molesto.

-cálmate Trexton, solo queremos que nos ayudes en un trabajo-dijo Naga de manera muy calmada.

-y se puede saber cuál es-dijo Trexton esta vez muy calmado.

-tal vez sepas algo de esto, queremos que destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith con mucha seriedad.

-te refieres a aquellos guerreros que fueron creados para combatir a seres con intenciones malvadas, como fue el caso de la Alianza del mal-dijo Trexton.

-exacto… ahora ve y si los vences… te ganaras tu Libertad de esta prisión-dijo Naga seriamente.

-entonces lo haré, esos Rangers serán mi boleta hacia la libertad, no me importa con qué clase de Rangers pele los haré pedazos… y así seré libre-dijo Trexton mientras se preparaba para ir a la tierra.

-crees que fue necesario que le dijeras eso-dijo Tanith.

-por supuesto… además si logra derrotarlos, le daremos su libertad… es un buen premio si te lo pones a pensar, ahora vamos a la cámara principal, hay que vigilarlo-dijo Naga que se dirigía por donde fue Trexton.

Tanith asintió y se dirigió al mismo lugar, para así dirigirse a la tierra.

 **Angel Grove**

Se podía observar la ciudad que tenía algunos edificios destruidos, hasta que se vio como el Dino Megazord que se estaba enfrentando contra una especie de Pez piraña humanoide (que era el mismo enemigo que enfrentaron los MMPR cuando Lord Zedd llego a la tierra), se podía ver como el Megazord seguía peleando, hasta que logro destruir al monstruo… pero en eso se vio como el lugar comenzaba a desaparecer de forma digital con códigos de 0s y 1s.

En eso se vio el Centro de Mando donde estaba Gosei en la pared junto a Tensou que monitoreaba una computadora, en eso se vio a los Rangers que tenían unos visores en sus ojos a la vez que tenían una especie de controles en sus manos, no fue hasta que se quitaron los visores y todos se veían agotados tanto física como mentalmente.

-cuanto tiempo nos tomó esta vez en vencer a ese pez-dijo Marcelo quitándose aquel visor.

-pues esta vez mejoraron su tiempo, solamente les tomo unos 10 minutos a diferencia de los anteriores que les tomo una media hora o una hora por ejemplo, además de que el daño en el Megazord fue de un 30%, así que eh de decir que lograron un buen tiempo, podría decirse que están casi listos para usar el Megazord en una batalla real-dijo Tensou.

-pues, es bueno oír eso… ya que la pelea con el Megazord que tuvimos mucha suerte en poder frenar sus ataques y poder acertar golpes-dijo Davis que estaba dejando los controles y el visor en una mesa, al igual que los demás.

-entonces eso significa que aun debemos practicar para usar el Megazord en una batalla de verdad-dijo Yolei.

-así es Yolei… a pesar de que tiene poca experiencia como Rangers, puedo notar que son casi Rangers prodigios-dijo Gosei.

-tal vez eso se deba a muchos video juegos-dijo Michael sonriendo, lo cual hizo a Davis lanzar una sonrisa burlona.

-y agregando… que lo hacemos para proteger a los ciudadanos de Angel Grove, y de todo el planeta-dijo Holly arreglándose un poco su cabello.

-además de que das buenas instrucciones Gosei… creo que eso nos ayuda a aprender más rápido-dijo Marcelo se limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

-ayudo en lo que puedo… para que así ustedes estén listos Rangers, no puedo dejar que peleen sin que estén lo más preparados-dijo Gosei.

-aprecio mucho que confíes y nos ayudes Gosei, eres un Mentor increíble-dijo Holly con una sonrisa amigable.

-bueno, es hora de que regresen y descansen un poco luego de este entrenamiento, si sucede algo… les comunicaremos de inmediato-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers asintieron y se tele transportaron, en eso Tensou se acercó a Gosei- oye Gosei… noto que los estas ayudando más a ellos de lo que hiciste con Troy y los demás-dijo Tensou.

-es porque… esta vez quiero hacer mejor las cosas, de las que hice cuando fui mentor de Troy y los demás, además de que no quiero… que ninguno de ellos resulte lastimado-dijo Gosei.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se podía observar a Yolei y a Holly que estaban atendiendo a los clientes que estaban en las mesas del lugar, para después reunirse en el mostrador para llevar los pedidos.

-qué bueno que Adelle nos haya dado el trabajo-dijo Holly con mucha alegría a pesar de estar algo cansada del entrenamiento.

-ya lo creo amiga, pero recuerda que este trabajo es temporal, ya que después cada una tendrá que volver a su propia ciudad-dijo Yolei.

-ya lo sé no necesitas repetírmelo… solo espero que pueda ganar el dinero suficiente-dijo Holly para después tomar las ordenes y continuaran con su trabajo.

En eso aparecieron Marcelo, Michael y Davis que se acercaron a una mesa para después sentarse en las sillas y vieron como sus amigas pasaban por ahí- hola chicas como les va-dijo Marcelo.

-no muy bien ya que estamos muy ocupadas y sobre todo cansadas… debido al entrenamiento-dijo Yolei.

-eso podemos verlo-dijo Michael veía su celular para así jugar algunos juegos.

-este trabajo está empezando a cansarme-dijo Holly que estaba cerca de sus amigos y se le notaba cansada.

-eso ya lo sabemos Holly-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio el lugar y noto que Skull y Bulk no estaban- por cierto no saben dónde están Skull y Bulk.

-ahora que lo dices, Adelle los mando a que recogieran unos encargos-dijo Holly, en eso apareció Adelle.

-Yolei podrías ayudar a Bulk y Skull a traer el encargo que les pedí, esos despistados se olvidaron del dinero-dijo Adelle mostrando el dinero en su mano derecha.

-por supuesto no hay ningún problema-dijo Yolei que tomo el dinero para ir a donde estaban Bulk y Skull.

-si quieres puedo acompañarte-dijo Holly.

-eso no será posible Holly-dijo Adelle.

-¿pero… porque?-dijo Holly.

-te necesito para que cierres el centro juvenil, después de que todos se hallan retirado, yo tengo que ir a pagar por los gastos de la luz y el agua-dijo Adelle.

-está bien lo haré-dijo Holly desanimada.

-lo lamento amiga, no te preocupes nos veremos en el parque de Angel Grove-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto-dijo Holly devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En eso se fueron Adelle y Yolei, mientras los demás se quedaban viendo como Holly terminaba de arreglar todo para así cerrar el centro juvenil, mientras los demás clientes continuaban consumiendo los alimentos que habían pedido.

-Holly no quieres ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-prefiero que no… no quiero causarles alguna molestia, yo puedo hacerlo sola-dijo Holly.

-pero… se ve que necesitas ayuda amiga-dijo Marcelo al ver como Holly trabaja sola.

-cielos se me hace tarde-dijo Davis al ver la hora en su reloj que marcaban las 12:30.

-que se te hace tarde amigo-dijo Michael.

-les prometí a Sr. Stone que lo ayudaría en los suministros para el campamento que él dirige-dijo Davis.

-si quieres te podemos acompañar y así podríamos ayudarte-dijo Michael que estaba a punto de guardar su celular y cerrar sus juegos.

-no te preocupes yo me las puedo arreglar solo, pero si necesito su ayuda los llamare-dijo Davis despidiéndose de Holly, Marcelo y Michael.

-nos vemos Davis-dijo Marcelo.

Paso el tiempo y Holly ya había terminado y cerro el centro juvenil_ estoy tan cansada-dijo Holly que era acompañada de Marcelo y Michael- creo que me arrepiento de lo que les dije, claramente necesitaba ayuda.

-bueno Holly… quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda, solo dínoslo, te ayudaremos-dijo Marcelo.

-él tiene razón Holly, además de que somos amigos y un equipo-dijo Michael. Al escuchar todo lo que dijeron Michael y Marcelo, eso hizo que Holly sonriera al ver que podía contar con ellos.

-saben creo que para la próxima yo traeré el próximo encargo que Adelle les pida hacer a Bulk y Skull-dijo Holly y Marcelo y Michael se rieron por el comentario.

En eso escucharon como algunas personas gritaban, lo cual hizo que se vieran entre sí y se dirigieron al lugar, al llegar vieron como un monstruo con apariencia de Manticora ahuyentaba a las personas- que rayos es eso-dijo Michael al ver a aquella criatura.

-sabes cuál podría ser su objetivo Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-no sería sorpresa que buscara a unos héroes de colores… pero dejemos eso de lado, ahora mismo lo que debemos hacer es detenerlo-dijo Marcelo en eso saco parte de su Morpher- Holly, Michael, prepárense.

Michael y Holly asintieron, para después sacaran sus Morphers, en eso, los relojes de sus muñecas se envolvieron de pequeña energía como pasaba con los Zeo Rangers, para después combinarlos.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo.

-Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Carnotauro-en eso Marcelo, Holly y Michael se convirtieron nuevamente en Power Rangers y se acercaron a la criatura.

-muy bien, será mejor que te detengas en estos momentos-dijo Marcelo señalando a la Manticora.

-vaya miren son los Power Rangers, prepárense porque tengo la orden de destruirlos, por cierto me llamo Trexton-dijo Trexton.

-no nos importa tu nombre, te detendremos ahora mismo-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo Red Ranger, guerreros Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Trexton y en ese momento Temjuz aparecieron.

-no puede ser otra vez estas cosas-dijo Holly al ver a los Temjuz que le parecían desagradables.

-más vale que te acostumbres Holly, ya que esas cosas aparecerán cuando menos te lo esperes-dijo Marcelo.

-que haremos ahora Marcelo-dijo Michael poniéndose en guardia.

-como dije antes, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es detenerlo, andando amigos-dijo Marcelo que junto a Holly y Michael fueron al ataque.

En eso los Temjuz reaccionaron para así empezar su ataque contra los Rangers y se pudo ver que los Rangers se defendían de ellos e iban derrotándolos uno por uno, hasta que Marcelo se abrió paso para encarar a Trexton.

-será mejor que te vayas, si no quieres acabar como los demás que enfrentaron a los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso Trexton ataco a Marcelo, se podía ver que Marcelo le daba pelea hasta cierto punto, pero en eso Trexton lo derribo con rayos de energía de su boca, en eso Michael y Holly se acercaron a Marcelo.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Michael ayudando a Marcelo a levantarse.

-estoy bien-dijo Marcelo que ya estaba de pie.

-no crees que te precipitaste al atacarlo-dijo Holly.

-este no es momento para que me hagas ver un pequeño error insignificante Holly, ahora necesito que ustedes me ayuden contra este monstruo, te quedo claro-dijo Marcelo.

-disculpa… solamente te di mi opinión, no era para que me respondieras de esa manera-dijo Holly molesta.

-soy el Ranger rojo así que tienes que obedecerme-dijo Marcelo señalando a Holly.

-lo siento… pero no pienso escucharte, pensé que eras un chico agradable, pero se ve que te enfadas demasiado y eso no me agrada-dijo Holly molesta, encarando a Marcelo.

-quieren dejar de pelear los dos-dijo Michael, pero los dos no le hicieron caso.

-soy el Ranger rojo, por lo tanto tienes que obedecerme y quiero aclararte Holly que estoy pidiéndoles que me hagan caso para que así no salgamos heridos-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no pienso hacer nada, hasta que te disculpes Marcelo-dijo Holly aun molesta.

-saben podrán discutir después, claro que lo harán después de que los destruya-dijo Trexton disparando unos rayos a los Rangers, logrando así derribarlos.

-esto si dolió-dijo Michael tratando de levantarse al igual que los otros.

-cielos… esto es culpa tuya Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-mi culpa tú fuiste la que comenzó con la discusión y eso hizo que ese monstruo nos tomara por sorpresa-dijo Marcelo con un tono molesto, mientras trataba de levantarse

-quieren dejar de discutir-dijo Michael tratando de calmar a los dos.

Pero aun así Marcelo y Holly seguían discutiendo, mientras Trexton los observaba_ esto se puso muy aburrido, que me están colmando la paciencia-dijo Trexton volviendo a atacarlos con rayos de energía y derribándolos nuevamente y acercándose a Michael y Holly para así rematarlos-prepárense porque ustedes ya están acabados… y para cuando los venza, finalmente podre tener lo que quiero.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Marcelo sacando del estuche de su cinturón su Arma- Dino Arma modo Blaster.

En eso Marcelo le disparo, logrando así derribar al monstruo y alejarlo de Michael y Holly- chicos están bien-dijo Marcelo acercándose a los demás.

-estamos bien Marcelo-dijo Michael que ya se levantaba

-que fue... lo que…-dijo Holly tratando de levantarse.

-lo que hice fue ayudarlos-dijo Marcelo.

-pues lo hubieras hecho, si primeramente te disculpabas, así no hubiéramos tenido problemas al inicio-dijo Holly.

-lo lamento Holly, enserio… además, se me olvido que somos un equipo y a parte son mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-acepto tus disculpas Marcelo-dijo Holly que se levantó con la ayuda de Marcelo.

-ya me hicieron enojar voy a destrozarlos ahora-dijo Trexton que empezaba a acercarse a los Rangers.

-será mejor que nos retiremos momentánea mente-dijo Marcelo, en eso Marcelo, Michael y Holly se tele transportaron.

Al ver eso Trexton se detuvo- tal vez escaparon pero cuando vuelvan… voy a derrotarlos.

 **Centro de Mando**

Se vio como Marcelo, Michael y Holly aparecieron en frente de Gosei y Tensou.

-Marcelo que sucedió-dijo Tensou.

-lo que sucedió fue que un monstruo ataco la ciudad recientemente y tuvimos que ir a detenerlo-dijo Marcelo mientras su traje Ranger desaparecía al igual que los otros.

-y ese monstruo estaba a punto de derrotarnos, pero Marcelo lo detuvo y gracias a eso pudimos escapar-dijo Michael.

-puedo ver que estuvieron en grandes problemas-dijo Gosei.

-ni te lo imaginas Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Holly se acercó a Marcelo_ que sucede ahora Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-acepte tus disculpas… pero ahora yo lo siento Marcelo, debí ayudar en vez de empeorar la situación al discutir contigo, por favor acepta mis disculpas-dijo Holly.

-no tienes por qué hacerlo Holly… y además yo tuve la culpa al haberte respondido de esa manera-dijo Marcelo.

-y me gustaría saber… ¿quién te nombro líder?-dijo Holly con esa pregunta que esperaba que Marcelo se la respondiera.

-esa respuesta es muy fácil, cada generación de Rangers, siempre ha tenido a un Ranger rojo como su líder es por eso que también tengo esa responsabilidad de ayudar y proteger a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, entonces, contamos contigo, ya que necesitaremos tu ayuda-dijo Holly de manera amigable.

-sabes Holly, yo pienso que incluso el líder de un equipo necesita ayuda para poder salir adelante, y estoy seguro que también voy a contar con ustedes cuando no pueda resolver una situación-dijo Marcelo.

-y como estas tan seguro Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-bueno a decir verdad, aparte de Jasón eh conocido a algunos Rangers rojos que en algún momento han necesitado algo de ayuda-dijo Marcelo en eso en su mente le vinieron las imágenes de Yubel y de su tío Tommy.

 **Angel Grove**

Mientras tanto con Davis se podía ver que se retiraba de un edificio de 3 pisos- cielos sí que trajeron muchas cosas para los campamentos de este año-dijo Davis que se daba unos pequeños masajes en su cuello y antebrazos- bueno… mejor si voy al Centro Juvenil, tal vez Yolei ya llego, así podremos comunicarnos con los demás, ya que mi celular esta sin baterías.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se podía ver a Yolei que llevaba algunas cajas a la despensa del Centro Juvenil- no puedo creer que a ustedes dos se les haya olvidado el dinero, tienen idea de lo que me hicieron pasar, deje a mi amiga sola trabajando en el centro juvenil-dijo Yolei molesta a Bulk y Skull.

-lo sentimos Yolei, pero sabes cómo se pone la jefa si no la obedecemos-dijo Bulk, a lo que Skull asintió ya que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

-si yo también lo sé, pero para la próxima no se olviden del dinero-dijo Yolei, a lo que Bulk y Skull asintieron.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se podía observar a Tanith y Naga que observaron cada detalle del combate en la pantalla.

-parece que los Rangers estuvieron en grandes problemas contra Trexton-dijo Naga.

-tal vez pero por ahora debemos sacar a los Rangers de su escondite, para que así Trexton pueda acabarlos-dijo Tanith.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Tanith-dijo Naga.

-entonces tendremos que enviar guerreros Temjuz-dijo Tanith.

 **Centro juvenil**

Se podía observa como Yolei seguía llevando cajas de alimentos a la despensa del centro juvenil.

-Yolei será mejor que vayas a descansar nosotros terminaremos el trabajo-dijo Bulk con unas cajas en sus manos.

-están seguros-dijo Yolei no muy convencida.

-por supuesto no te preocupes-dijo Skull que también llevaba cajas de alimentos a la despensa

-de acuerdo, gracias amigos-dijo Yolei que estaba a punto de retirarse, en eso apareció a Davis.

-Yolei como estas, puedo ver que ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer-dijo Davis.

-así es Davis, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al parque de Angel Grove estoy segura que Holly me está esperando-dijo Yolei.

-entonces te acompaño, ya que quiero saber si Michael le dijo a Holly a donde iba, ya que mi celular no tiene energía-dijo Davis, pero en eso aparecieron guerreros Temjuz, lo que provoco que Yolei y Davis se alarmaran.

En eso Bulk y Skull también se alarmaron al ver a los Temjuz, lo cual hizo que hicieran caer las cajas que estaban llevando.

-no pu… puede ser-dijo Skull muy asustado.

-esto no pue… no puede estar pasando de nuevo-dijo Bulk en el mismo estado que su amigo y trataron de huir pero se tropezaron pero eso no los detuvo ya que se levantaron y volvieron a huir.

-parece que estas cosas los asustaron demasiado-dijo Davis.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yolei, en eso ambos vieron como los Temjuz se les iban acercando.

-qué crees que debamos hacer-dijo Yolei mirando a Davis.

-no se tu pero creo que deberíamos llevar a estos monstruos lejos de aquí, no podemos pelear en este lugar-dijo Davis.

-tienes razón, haremos que nos sigan al lago de Angel Grove, ahí no tendremos inconveniente para defendernos de estas cosas-dijo Yolei, a lo que Davis asintió y se fueron corriendo al lago de Angel Grove y efectivamente Yolei tenía razón ya que los Temjuz los siguieron.

-ya estamos por llegar, pero creo que necesitaremos ayuda-dijo Yolei viendo como los Temjuz los seguían.

-ya lo creo amiga-dijo Davis.

Cuando al fin llegaron al lago se vio que los Temjuz comenzaban a rodearlos y en eso apareció Trexton_ vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos a los otros Rangers, ahora sí que me divertiré-dijo Trexton.

-necesitamos ayuda-dijo Yolei al ver que estaba siendo superados en número.

-lo sé, pero no tenemos una forma de contactarnos con nuestros amigos-dijo Davis.

-Temjuz ataquen-dijo Trexton y en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacarlos.

 **Centro de Mando**

En eso se escuchó una alarma- que rayos es ese sonido-dijo Holly.

-ese sonido indica que regresaron los problemas-dijo Marcelo.

-estas en lo correcto Marcelo, observen el globo visor-dijo Gosei y los demás observaron el globo visor y vieron que Yolei y Davis eran atacados.

-oh cielos Yolei-dijo Holly preocupada.

-tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Michael.

-y pronto, andando-dijo Marcelo confundido.

-vayan Rangers, mañana estén en el Centro de Mando, les daremos un aviso-dijo Gosei.

-de acuerdo… muy bien, andando amigos-dijo Marcelo, a lo cual Holly y Michael asintieron y se preparaban para tele transportarse al lago de Angel Grove.

-tengan mucho cuidado Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei y Marcelo y los otros se tele transportaron.

 **Lago de Angel Grove.**

En el lago de Angel Grove Yolei y Davis se defendían todo lo que podían de los Temjuz_ no podremos aguantar más-dijo Yolei que estaba cansada de tanto defenderse y evitar los ataques de los Temjuz.

-tienes que resistir Yolei, hay que resistir hasta que nuestros amigos vengan a ayudarnos-dijo Davis.

-yo no estaría tan seguro muchacho, sus amigos tal vez vengan pero cuando lleguen ustedes ya serán destruidos-dijo Trexton amenazándolos.

Pero en ese momento aparecieron Marcelo junto con Holly y Michael, a lo que Yolei y Davis se alegraron_ amigos llegaron en el momento justo-dijo Davis.

-Yolei te encuentras bien-dijo Holly preocupada.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte amiga estoy muy bien-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa.

-nos alegra que estén bien chicos-dijo Marcelo

-¡Rangers!-grito Trexton- ya estoy cansado de esperar, voy a destruirlos en este instante.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Marcelo y en eso combino su Morpho con su comunicador y los otros hicieron lo mismo-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro-en eso todos se transformación y se convirtieron en los Power Rangers- será mejor que te prepares, porque serás derrotado de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo Red Ranger-dijo Trexton que señalo con su dedo a los Temjuz que los atacaran.

-muy bien chicos vamos por sus secuaces, para después vencerlo de una buena vel-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos lo siguieron y atacaron a los Temjuz que esta vez, los fueron venciendo de a poco, pero cada minuto que pasaba los Rangers estaban coordinando ataques a tal punto que vencieron a los Temjuz, dejando a Trexton solo.

Los Rangers en eso empezaron a atacar a Trexton, pero Trexton tenía algo de ventaja ya que podía volar.

-ya estoy harta-dijo Holly y sacó su arma de su estuche-modo Blaster ¡Fuego!-en eso Holly le disparo a Trexton, logrando así derivarlo.

-lo lograste amiga, fue un tiro perfecto-dijo Yolei acercándose a su amiga.

-gracias por el cumplido-dijo Holly.

-aun no estoy vencido-dijo Trexton, en eso les disparo un rayo de energía derivando así a Yolei y a Holly e hizo lo mismo con Marcelo y los demás.

Los Rangers se encontraban en el suelo_ chicos se sienten bien-dijo Marcelo Tratando de pararse.

-si estamos bien pero algo adoloridos-dijo Michael.

-tenemos que idear un plan para así vencerlo-dijo Davis.

-pero que podemos hacer-dijo Yolei.

En eso Trexton volvió a lanzar rayos de energía, pero esta vez a Holly, pero antes de que Holly fuera lastimada Marcelo logro salvarla apartándola del ataque- ¿Holly estas bien?-pregunto Marcelo.

-si… estoy bien, gracias por salvarme-dijo Holly.

-recuerda que somos un equipo, y eso indica que debemos protegernos mutuamente-dijo Marcelo

-tienes razón, que tal si lo acabamos con un trabajo de equipo-dijo Holly, en eso Marcelo asintió.

En eso sus amigos se acercaron- están bien amigos-dijo Yolei.

-estamos bien, pero ahora es momento de acabar con Trexton-dijo Marcelo

-¿y como lo haremos?-pregunto Davis al ver que Trexton se preparaba para atacar

-debe haber algo que podamos hacer-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio la hebilla de su cinturón y pudo oir el rugido de su zord que le decía algo, lo cual Marcelo pudo entender.

-ya sé cómo hacerlo, síganme chicos-dijo Marcelo y en eso tocaron cada uno la hebilla de sus cinturones-¡invocamos nuestras Dino Armas!

En eso aparecieron sus armas, la de Marcelo era una Espada, Yolei tenía un Shuriken, la de Davis una Lanza, Holly tenía un Arco y Flecha y Michael una Hacha.

-será mejor que te prepares, Trexton-dijo Marcelo que sostenía su Espada.

-porque te venceremos-dijo Yolei que sostenía su Shuriken con su mano izquierda.

-para así proteger la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo Davis sostenía su lanza con ambas manos.

-y a toda la gente-dijo Holly que sostenía con su mano izquierda su arco y la flecha en el derecho.

-ya que será vencido por los Power Rangers-dijo Michael que sostenía su Hacha con la mano derecha.

-no le temo a esas armas de juguete-dijo Trexton que se acercaba a los Rangers dispuesto a lanzarles rayos de energía.

-será mejor que cambies de parecer, están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Sí!

En eso Michael y Davis comenzaron a atacarlo y gracias a eso comenzaron a tomar ventaja_ veamos qué es lo que puede hacer esta arma, Omega Hacha-dijo Michael y en eso del Hacha lanzo una onda de energía logrando derribarlo-eso fue espectacular.

Trexton se reincorporo, en eso apareció Davis- aun no acabamos-dijo Davis y uso su lanza para atacar y en un momento su lanza se llenó de relámpagos- Omega Lanza-con ese ataque derribo a Trexton nuevamente.

Trexton se volvió a reincorporar- ya estoy harto acabare con ustedes-dijo Trexton y comenzó a volar.

-yo no lo creo, Omega Arco-dijo Holly y disparo muchas flechas logrando así derribarlo nuevamente- eso fue un tiro espectacular.

-ahora es mi turno prepárate-dijo Yolei- Omega Shuriken-en eso Yolei lanzo su Shuriken que en sus bordes había una energía de color amarillo, logrando así lastimar a Trexton.

-ahora si estoy furioso-dijo Trexton reincorporándose.

-prepárate Trexton, Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo y en eso su espada se llenó de una energía roja- Omega Espada, ataque de corte.

Y con ese ataque logro derribar a Trexton_ aún no estoy acabado-dijo Trexton reincorporándose con dificultad.

-cielos sí que no sabe rendirse-dijo Davis.

-es momento de derrotarlo de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo, lo cual todos asintieron.

-muy bien Power Rangers combinemos nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Sí!-respondieron los demás y después sus armas brillaron del mismo color que tenía cada Ranger.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo_ ¡Sí!-respondieron los demás y en eso cada uno se puso a un lado de Marcelo, Davis y Holly estaban en su lado derecho, mientras Yolei y Michael estaban en su lado izquierdo.

-no seré derrotado por ustedes Power Rangers-dijo Trexton acercándose a los Rangers.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Marcelo, mientras el arma se cargaba de energía.

-¡FUEGO!-dijeron todos y en eso el Arma disparo un rayo de energía poderosa, que después de golpear a Trexton apareció la insignia del relámpago, característicos de los Power Rangers, tras eso Trexton exploto y en eso los Rangers separaron sus armas.

-lo derrotamos-dijo Davis con un tono feliz.

-enserio lo hicimos-dijo Holly aun sin creérselo.

-eso fue increíble-dijo Yolei aun sorprendida.

-y lo mejor es que protegimos a la ciudad-dijo Michael que seguía impactado.

-no Michael, lo mejor fue que lo hicimos trabajando en equipo-dijo Marcelo a lo que los demás asintieron.

-los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado-dijeron todos haciendo sus poses Rangers.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se podía ver como Naga y Tanith observaban la batalla que ya había concluido- lastima por él, pero al menos debería estar feliz, los Rangers lo liberaron de alguna forma-dijo Naga.

-parece que los Rangers ya saben trabajar en equipo-dijo Tanith-pero aun así, eso no será suficiente para poder plantarnos cara.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se podía ver que ya todos estaba muy tranquilo y de que los clientes empezaban a llegar, en eso se vio a los Rangers en una mesa- lo logramos amigos-dijo Davis.

-así es y lo mejor es que todos ya trabajamos como un equipo-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron en eso se les acerco Adelle con unos jugos.

-Yolei, Holly tengo que darles las gracias por haberme ayudado en las tareas que les pedí-dijo Adelle.

-no fue nada Adelle-dijo Yolei sonriéndole a su jefa.

-ella tiene razón Adelle, puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras-dijo Holly.

-gracias chicas, tomen estos jugos invita la casa y también para sus amigos-dijo Adelle.

-gracias Adelle-dijeron todos.

-y Marcelo sabes que aviso nos dará Gosei mañana-dijo Yolei.

-no lo sé, pero seguramente, será algo que nos ayudara por supuesto-dijo Marcelo.

-es bueno saberlo, ya que cuando estemos en problemas, necesitaremos ayuda… mucha ayuda-dijo Michael.

-es cierto, estoy seguro que Gosei y Tensou, harán todo lo posible para ayudarnos-dijo Davis.

En eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull que regresaban cansados, lo cual notaron todos los que estaban en el Centro Juvenil- Bulk, Skull que les paso-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-aparecieron unos monstruos-dijo Skull mientras trataba de respirar.

-y por eso tuvimos que huir-dijo Bulk.

-ya veo, pero Adelle está molesta con ustedes por no haber terminado con el trabajo-dijo Yolei.

-oh rayos, se nos olvidó-dijo Skull.

-no te preocupes lo haremos después de tomarnos un descanso-dijo Bulk, pero en eso apareció Adelle detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos.

-nada de tomar un descanso, terminaran con su trabajo en estos momentos-dijo Adelle y los arrastro a los dos jalándoles de la oreja, mientras Bulk y Skull le suplicaban a Adelle que los dejara descansar.

Y así Marcelo y los demás se rieron_ vaya esos dos sí que le alegran el día a alguien-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-ya lo creo, pero saben mi tío conoció a esos dos-dijo Marcelo.

-en serio y que te dijo de ellos-dijo Davis.

-bueno me dijo que si ellos se meten en problemas, eso significa que todo sigue igual-dijo Marcelo y con ese comentario hizo reír a sus amigos.

Continuara…

 **Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, lamento si no subo constantemente los capítulos como lo solía hacer con el primer Fic, pero tengo exámenes y tengo que entregar trabajos en grupo con el resto de mis compañeras, pero no se preocupen hare lo posible para publicar los caps de este Remake y de la Segunda temporada, así como de un Fic que ya planeo subir, en fin solamente les diré que haré todo lo posible para publicar los siguientes caps. Ahora vamos con los reviews.**

 **Lion Wilson:** pues sí amigo, como ya mencione cada cap tendrá algunos pequeños cambios que espero sea de su agrado, ya que esos cambios, serán de ayuda para el desarrollo de la segunda temporada, espero que te haya gustado el cap, nos vemos y cuídate.

 **Ahora que termine de responder los reviews, el cual me sorprende que sean pocos la verdad, tal vez sea por el hecho de que no soy constante en las publicaciones de los caps, como otros Autores, pero enserio, me gustaría saber su opinión de este Remake.**

 **Ahora vamos con algo que me gustaría que cooperaran, les tengo 2 temas de los cuales hablar, eso ustedes lo decidirán, ya que son preguntas que los fans no se han hecho, además de que les voy a responder por lo que se de la franquicia de PR, bueno aquí les va, la primera pregunta es: ¿todas las Generaciones de Rangers son igual de fuertes?**

 **Segunda pregunta: ¿Cómo los poderes Rangers se pueden restaurar?**

 **Espero que me digan sus opiniones con respecto a esas 2 preguntas, para que así yo les dé mi opinión en el siguiente cap, en fin espero sus Reviews nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	4. El temor de Yolei

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio, debo decirles que me tarde bastante ya que estoy comenzando nuevamente con mis clases de la universidad, así que es muy posible que vaya a tardar en subir algunos episodios, pero aun así voy a tratar de subir los episodios cada fin de semana o tal vez dentro d días, bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo con el episodio 4.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **4: El temor de Yolei**

 **Centro Juvenil – Angel Grove**

En el centro juvenil, se podía ver como Holly y Yolei estaban sentadas en una mesa con sus amigos Marcelo, Davis y Michael.

-chicas podemos saber porque no están trabajando el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo, Davis y Michael se vieron también interesados con la respuesta de sus amigas.

-lo que pasa es que ayer trabajamos doble turno-dijo Yolei con expresión de cansancio.

-así es y solo por eso Adelle nos dio el día libre-Holly igualmente está agotada como su amiga.

-ya veo, parece que ahora tendremos algo de tiempo, para conocernos mejor no creen-dijo Marcelo, a lo que Holly le respondió con algo de enojo.

-esperas que la pasemos bien cuando estamos muy cansadas, sí que eres amigable con las chicas-dijo Holly.

-oye tranquila no tienes que ponerte así conmigo y creo que tienes un punto a favor de que les pida eso, pero creo que sería bueno que se relajen en su tiempo libre sería bueno para ustedes y así tal vez podríamos ser grandes amigos y sobre todo a confiar el uno en el otro, solo así podemos ser un gran equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-lo que dice Marcelo tiene sentido-dijo Davis, a lo que los demás asintieron menos Holly.

-que pasa Holly te vez algo callada-dijo Yolei a lo que su amiga respondió.

\- no es eso, es solo que no puedo entender cómo es que todos ustedes puedan estar de acuerdo con Marcelo, sobre todo porque piensa que nos vamos a relajar cuando estamos muy cansadas

-puedo ver que no te caigo bien Holly-dijo Marcelo ante la actitud de su ahora compañera de equipo Ranger.

-acertaste con esa respuesta-dijo Holly muy desganada sobre todo por el cansancio, a lo que Marcelo le respondió.

-que no fue suficiente con el trabajo de equipo que hicimos la anterior vez.

-Marcelo tiene razón Holly, además tenemos que estar felices de que él no resultara ser un mandón-dijo Michael, ese comentario hizo que Marcelo reaccionara.

-¡oye! Yo no soy un mandón-dijo Marcelo, mientras los demás reían por el comentario que hizo Michael.

-bueno a donde proponen ir, ya que Marcelo fue de la idea, algún lugar donde poder relajarnos-dijo Yolei.

-a decir verdad no se me ocurre nada-dijo Davis sin una respuesta ya que él no es mucho de fiestas.

-pues a mí si se me ocurrió algo-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de sus amigos esperando su respuesta- escuche que hay un parque de diversiones que llego recientemente a la ciudad, donde tienen barias atracciones, que tal si todos vamos allí para divertirnos.

-por mí no hay problemas, me parece una buena idea-dijo Michael.

-yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Davis.

-ustedes que dicen chicas, están de acuerdo con la propuesta.-dijo Marcelo, a lo que Holly y Yolei se dieron una mirada y luego dieron su respuesta.

-por supuesto porque no, creo que algo de diversión no nos vendría mal-dijo Yolei.

-Yolei tiene razón tal vez podamos aprovechar este día libre para divertirnos-dijo Holly.

-bueno entonces no hay que perder más tiempo, vamos a divertirnos-dijo Marcelo, después de eso Marcelo y los demás comenzaron a retirarse.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En el espacio en la nave de Durahan, se encontraban orbitando cerca de la tierra sin llamar la atención de ninguno de los satélites debido a que estaba camuflada.

-esto es muy aburrido deberíamos ir a la tierra y hacer pedazos a esos Rangers de una buena vez-propuso Naga al ver que los Rangers habían derrotado al primer guerrero que enviaron.

-yo no lo creo, lo único que haremos será enviar guerreros, nada más-dijo Tanith.

-tal vez te ofenda lo que te vaya a decir, pero yo recuerdo claramente que el amo Durahan dijo que nosotros podíamos encargarnos de ellos-dijo Naga.

-lo sé muy bien, pero pienso en que debemos distraer a los Rangers y Gosei, para que así ellos no puedan saber lo que nuestro amo Durahan está planeando-dijo Tanith.

-y eso que, yo soy más que suficiente para destruir a esos Rangers-dijo Naga-

-si claro, como aquella vez que fuiste y ellos te derrotaron y tuviste que huir-dijo Tanith con un tono burlesco.

-sabes muy bien que no fue así, solo me retire de manera momentánea-dijo Naga muy fastidiado por dicho comentario.

-si lo que tú digas Naga, pero ahora debemos distraer a los Rangers y si es posible tal vez el monstruo que enviemos pueda tener la suerte de derrotarlos.

-pues espero que el siguiente que enviemos haga bien su trabajo-dijo Naga, mientras observaba como Tanith buscaba al guerrero indicado.

–Yo también espero lo mismo Naga-dijo Tanith, al momento de encontrar al indicado, oprimió unos botones y en eso la puerta principal se abrió revelando al siguiente que iba a luchar contra los nuevos Rangers.

En eso apareció un monstruo con aspecto de lagartija y de un águila.

-en que puedo ayudarlos jefes-dijo aquella criatura.

-deja la cortesía cabeza de chorlito-dijo Naga.

-puedes dejar de hablar Naga, Kishin necesitamos que vayas a la tierra y acabes con los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-como digas Tanith, acabare con esos Power Rangers-dijo Kishin que desapareció de inmediato para dirigirse a la tierra.

 **Angel Grove**

Marcelo y sus amigos habían llegado al parque de diversiones para así divertirse, fueron caminando para ver que atracciones había, mientras que Michael se compraba unas botanas.

-muy bien amigos a que juego subimos primero-dijo Marcelo emocionado al ver las atracciones.

-quieres calmarte Marcelo y no te emociones nos subiremos a todos los juegos-dijo Holly al ver el ánimo de su amigo.

-Holly tiene razón Marcelo, deberías calmarte-dijo Yolei.

-que les parece si nos subimos a la montaña rusa-dijo Michael que había terminado de beber su soda.

-crees que sea buena idea Michael, recuerda que comiste hace poco y subir a la montaña rusa-dijo Davis.

-no te preocupes amigo, yo tengo un estomago muy fuerte-dijo Michael golpeando su estómago con la palma de su mano.

-apuesto a que no podrá soportar el juego y va a vomitar.

-qué te pasa Marcelo, cuando digo que tengo un estomago fuerte, lo digo enserio-dijo Michael.

-si claro, apuesto 20 dólares a que vas a vomitar-dijo Marcelo desafiante.

-acepto la apuesta-dijo Michael y en eso los dos se dirigieron muy rápido a la entrada de la montaña rusa.

-esto no va a terminar bien-dijo Davis.

-estamos de acuerdo-dijeron Yolei y Holly, mientras seguían a sus amigos.

Todos se subieron a la montaña rusa y disfrutaron del paseo (si claro un paseo, menos para Michael XD jajaja) y como tuvo que suceder, Marcelo tenía razón y después de terminar el juego, todos se bajaron y Michael no pudo aguantar, busco un basurero y comenzó a vomitar.

-pero qué asco-dijo Holly con asco.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yolei tratando de no ver.

-te lo advertí amigo-dijo Davis que veía como su amigo se desahogaba hasta que termino de hacerlo.

-no tienes que decírmelo Davis-dijo Michael con una cara de asco.

-lastima por ti Michael, ahora me debes 20 dólares-dijo Marcelo.

-de que estás hablando-dijo Michael confundido ante lo dicho por su amigo, parece que seguía aturdido.

-por favor no me digas que lo olvidaste, amigo-dijo Davis.

-pues en realidad si-dijo Michael recuperándose del pequeño mareo.

-entonces debería decirte que apostaste con Marcelo 20 dólares, si llegabas a vomitar-dijo Davis.

-ah sí cierto, ya lo recuerdo.

-y perdiste amigo, así que dame los 20 dólares-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, una apuesta es una apuesta-dijo Michael, mientras le daba a Marcelo 20 dólares.

-a esto le llamo dinero fácil-dijo Marcelo.

-que genial que hayas ganado la apuesta Marcelo, pero no tenemos tiempo para seguir admirando el asqueroso olor del vomito de Michael-dijo Holly.

-si tienes razón Holly, lo siento, bueno a que atracción vamos ahora-dijo Marcelo.

Entonces vieron a muchas personas que saltaban en bongee, desde una altura de 35 metros.

-oigan chicos eso si se ve genial, que tal si vamos a saltar en bongee-dijo Marcelo emocionado de probar esa atracción.

-estoy de acuerdo, además siempre quise tratar de saltar en bongee, no puedo creer que vaya a suceder-dijo Michael.

-lo que yo no puedo creer, es cómo puedes estar bien después de vomitar-dijo Davis viendo como su amigo estaba de nuevo con energías.

-yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Holly.

-dejemos ese comentario de lado y vamos a divertirnos-dijo Marcelo y todos lo siguieron menos Yolei, el único del grupo que noto eso fue Holly.

-Yolei que sucede-dijo Holly a la amiga que recientemente había hecho cuando estaba en Stone Canyon y decidieron ir a Angel Grove.

-no me sucede nada Holly, ustedes vayan a divertirse saltando al bongge, pueden divertirse sin mí-dijo Yolei algo nerviosa.

-Yolei no será que le tienes miedo a ese estúpido juego de saltar en bongge, oh si-dijo Holly viendo sorprendida a su amiga que le tenga miedo a esa atracción.

-no es eso Holly es solo que no me gusta, eso es todo-dijo Yolei.

-oh será que le tienes miedo a las alturas-dijo Holly, ante esa pregunta Yolei se puso nerviosa.

-en realidad si es eso amiga, le tengo temor a las alturas-dijo Yolei.

-pero no entiendo Yolei como puedes ser buena en la defensa personal y tener le miedo a las alturas-dijo Holly.

-lo mismo pienso Holly-dijo Yolei sintiéndose avergonzada.

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte, estoy segura que podrás superar ese temor que tienes-dijo Holly.

-eso espero, pero aun así puedes ir a divertirte con los chicos, yo los esperare-dijo Yolei.

-¿segura?-pregunto Holly preocupada.

-no te preocupes, voy a estar bien-dijo Yolei.

-bueno si tú lo dices-dijo Holly y se fue con los demás.

-sí que soy una cobarde por tenerle miedo a las alturas-dijo Yolei deprimida sobre una pared.

Mientras tanto con los demás, los chicos hacían fila para saltar en bongge y vieron como Holly llegaba.

-oye Holly, ¿dónde está Yolei?-pregunto Marcelo, al ver que Yolei no estaba.

-ella tuvo que ir al baño si eso, tuvo que ir al baño-dijo Holly nerviosa.

-bien es nuestro turno, oye Marcelo te molesta si Davis y yo somos los primeros-dijo Michael.

-no para nada, no me molesta, sigan ustedes-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias por entender compañero, muy bien vamos a divertirnos Davis-dijo Michael.

-no sé si esto sea mi tipo de juego-dijo Davis algo nervioso.

-oh vamos no seas cobarde-dijo Michael arrastrando a Davis, mientras Marcelo y Holly veían como Michael y Davis se subían al juego.

-bueno dime la verdad Holly, que le sucede a Yolei-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo con esa pregunta a Holly.

-ah que te refieres Marcelo-dijo Holly nerviosa.

-no soy tonto Holly, ahora dime que es lo que le pasa a Yolei, es que la note nerviosa cuando se enteró que íbamos a ir a saltar en bongee-dijo Marcelo de manera serie y eso hizo que Holly se pusiera más nerviosa, hasta que no aguanto la presión y decidió decirle la verdad a Marcelo.

-está bien te lo diré, Yolei no quiso acompañarnos ya que le tiene miedo a las alturas-dijo Holly.

-así que era eso, nunca pensé en que Yolei tuviera un fobia como esa-dijo Marcelo preocupado- será mejor ir a buscarla.

-pero ella me dijo que quería estar sola-dijo Holly.

-tal vez, pero nosotros somos un equipo y tenemos que ayudarnos en cualquier problema que tengamos, además somos sus amigos así que tenemos que ayudar a Yolei a superar su miedo, tal vez podamos ayudarla hablando con ella primero-dijo Marcelo.

-tú crees que ella lo tome bien-dijo Holly no muy convencida.

-seré sincero contigo Holly… -dijo Marcelo de manera serie, que hizo que Holly estuviera intrigada por la respuesta-no lo sé.

Esa respuesta hizo que Holly casi se cayera al estilo anime– "no puedo creer que Marcelo me mantuviera en suspenso, solo para decir esa tontería"-pensó Holly.

-bueno dejemos eso de lado, busquemos a Yolei-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras tanto con Yolei se vio que todavía estaba deprimida.

-no puedo creerlo, soy una Power Ranger, pero le tengo miedo a las alturas-dijo Yolei deprimida-ni siquiera sé cómo es que me volví Power Ranger, sobre todo teniéndole miedo a las alturas, será mejor que vuelva al centro juvenil.

 **Centro de Mando**

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando pudo observarse a Gosei y a Tensou que conversaban con alguien en el globo visor.

- _Gosei hace 3 días sentí como nuevos poderes Rangers eran activados, sabes si esos poderes están en la ciudad de Angel Grove_ -dijo alguien que tenía la voz de una mujer adulta y se pudo ver que tenía un vestido de seda blanco y una capa azul zafiro y una corona blanca con el signo del relámpago (si no saben quién es, pues es más que obvio que no vieron el Fic Power Rangers Furia Dragón), era Elsa.

-tienes toda la razón Elsa, nuevos poderes Rangers llegaron a la tierra-dijo Gosei.

- _eso me da mucho gusto, por si acaso sabes quiénes son esos nuevos Rangers que protegen la ciudad_ -dijo Elsa.

-bueno a decir verdad Elsa-dijo Tensou nervioso.

- _que te sucede Tensou_ -dijo Elsa.

-porque ya sabemos quiénes son los nuevos Rangers y uno de ellos es alguien conocido-dijo Tensou.

- _si lo que dices es verdad, saben quiénes son los nuevos Rangers_ -dijo Elsa.

-así es, nosotros sabemos quiénes son-dijo Tensou.

- _entonces podrían decirnos quienes son_ -dijo Alpha que apareció repentinamente en la pantalla del globo visor junto con Elsa.

-por supuesto, el Black ranger se llama Michael, el nombre de la Pink Ranger es Holly, el Blue Ranger es Davis, Yolei es la Yellow Ranger y el Red Ranger y líder del equipo de los Rangers Dino Omega es nada más ni nada menos que…-dijo Tensou pero fue interrumpido Gosei.

-el Red Ranger es el sobrino de Tommy, Marcelo-dijo Gosei y ante esa respuesta, Elsa estuvo muy intrigada y sorprendida al saber que Marcelo era el Red Ranger.

- _que fue lo que dijiste Gosei, que Marcelo es el Red Ranger, puedes decirme cómo fue que Marcelo se metió en todo este problema_ -dijo Elsa preocupada.

-bueno la verdad Elsa, lo que sucedió fue que cuando los nuevos poderes Rangers llegaron a la tierra, Marcelo fue el primero en hacer contacto con esos poderes y así se convirtió en el Red Ranger-dijo Gosei.

- _como permitiste que Marcelo se metiera en estos asuntos de ser Power Ranger Gosei, tuve más que suficiente que Yubel sea haya convertido en Ranger, pero meter al sobrino de Tommy, en este asunto de ser Ranger, no me parece buena idea, creo que lo mejor que deberías hacer es decirle a Marcelo que renuncie a sus poderes Ranger, creo que así será mejor, además Tommy ya tuvo suficiente con ayudar a Yubel sobre ser Ranger y no puedo permitir que él tenga más trabajo para enseñarle a Marcelo_ -dijo Elsa de manera muy seria.

-es muy seguro que no te va a gustar lo que diré, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso Elsa-dijo Gosei.

- _Gosei por favor no lo hagas más difícil, además no puedo permitir que Marcelo corra peligro por ser un Power Ranger, ya tuvo suficiente cuando ese monstruo lo capturo y Yubel y los demás tuvieron que rescatarlo a él y a otras personas_ -dijo Elsa.

-Elsa sé que te preocupa Marcelo, pero te aseguro que él va a estar bien-dijo Gosei.

- _cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso Gosei_ -dijo Elsa.

-porque Marcelo lo hizo muy bien como Red Ranger sobre todo cuando protegió la ciudad de una ataque, además Marcelo llegara a ser un buen líder, ya que se preocupa por el bienestar de las personas, además, él está decidido a ser un Power Ranger y estoy seguro que lo hará cuando se entere que Yubel y los demás no se encuentran en la ciudad-dijo Gosei.

- _se lo dijiste Gosei, Marcelo no tiene por qué saber sobre la situación_ -dijo Elsa.

-no te preocupes Elsa, no le dije nada, lo único que Marcelo sabe es que Yubel y los otros no se encuentran aquí, pero estoy seguro que se preguntara el motivo del porque no están y querrá saber-dijo Gosei.

- _bueno eso es buena señal, pero mantén el secreto aun, yo personalmente le diré a Marcelo lo que sucede en cuanto Yubel y los demás regresen, pero si no logro llegar, tu tendrás que hacerlo Gosei_ -dijo Elsa.

-como tú digas Elsa-dijo Gosei, pero en ese momento sonó la alarma del centro de mando.

-oh rayos no puede ser un monstruo acaba de aparecer-dijo Tensou.

- _Tensou diem en donde está el monstruo_ -dijo Elsa.

-el monstruo está acercándose al parque de diversiones que está en la ciudad de Angel Grove-dijo Tensou.

-Tensou comunícate con Marcelo y los demás, diles que un monstruo está acercándose al parque de diversiones-dijo Gosei.

-como digas Gosei-dijo Tensou.

- _espero que Marcelo no salga lastimado_ -dijo Elsa preocupada.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte Elsa, Marcelo detendrá a ese monstruo y con la ayuda de sus amigos lo lograra-dijo Gosei.

- _eso espero, llegare a la tierra dentro de 2 semanas, aún tengo que seguir investigando_ -dijo Elsa.

-lo entiendo Elsa, no te preocupes Marcelo y los demás protegerán la ciudad hasta que regreses-dijo Gosei.

- _te lo encargo Gosei, nos veremos después_ -dijo Elsa y al decir esas últimas palabras la comunicación se cortó.

-muy bien, Tensou ya te comunicaste con los Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-todavía no Gosei, pero ya me estoy contactando con uno de ellos-dijo Tensou, mientras trataba de comunicarse con los Dino Omega Rangers.

 **Angel Grove**

En el parque de diversiones, se vio que todos los presentes ahí se divertían, y se vio a Yolei que estaba por salir del parque de diversiones.

-Yolei a dónde vas-dijo Marcelo y Yolei volteo y vio que eran Marcelo y Holly.

-que es lo que hacen aquí-dijo Yolei.

-vinimos para saber si estabas bien-dijo Marcelo.

-es cierto lo que dice Marcelo, Holly-dijo Yolei.

-así es amiga.

-Holly ya me conto sobre tu fobia a las alturas Yolei-dijo Marcelo, cosa que sorprendió a Yolei que vio a su amiga que se le notaba arrepentida.

-Holly por que le dijiste-dijo Yolei con algo de molestia.

-lo siento amiga, pero Marcelo me estaba presionando-dijo Holly arrepentida.

-Yolei no tienes por qué avergonzarte por tenerle miedo a las alturas-dijo Marcelo.

-si claro, ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-tal vez, pero recuerda Yolei-dijo Marcelo de manera seria, lo que causo que Yolei le prestara atención- Davis, Michael y yo, somos tus amigos, incluso tienes a tu mejor amiga que es Holly, lo que quiero decir es que nosotros te vamos a ayudar para que superes tu miedo, además no podrás saber cuándo superaras tu miedo si no lo enfrentas.

-lo dices enserio Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-por supuesto, además todos tenemos algo que nos da miedo-dijo Marcelo

-enserio entonces dinos a que le tienes miedo Marcelo-dijo Holly de manera burlona.

-bueno yo…yo…-dijo Marcelo nervioso y desanimado, pero antes de dar su respuesta sonó su comunicador.

-que es ese sonido-dijo Yolei.

-es muy seguro que sea Gosei, vas a otro lugar donde no nos vean-dijo Marcelo.

-vamos haya-dijo Holly, que vio un lugar donde no había mucha gente.

-¿qué sucede Gosei?-dijo Marcelo por el comunicador.

- _Rangers deben saber que un monstruo está acercándose al parque diversiones, deben ir a detenerlo antes de que lastime a gente inocente_ -dijo Gosei.

-nosotros ya estamos en el parque de diversiones Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

- _entonces no pierdan tiempo, deben evacuar a las personas_ -dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Marcelo y junto a Holly y Yolei fueron a evacuar a las personas.

-como haremos para evacuar a todas las personas del parque-dijo Holly, en eso vieron que alguien tenía un megáfono.

-lo siento pero necesito el megáfono-dijo Marcelo quitándoselo y comenzó a hablar por el megáfono- ¡por favor escúchenme, un monstruo está atacando, deben evacuar rápido!-tras decir eso Marcelo, la gente comenzó a evacuar, en eso Davis y Michael se acercaron.

-se puede saber que sucede con ustedes-dijo Michael.

-quieres dejar de quejarte, Gosei nos contactó-dijo Holly.

-enserio y que fue lo que les dijo-dijo Davis.

-nos dijo que un monstruo está acercándose-dijo Marcelo, en eso apareció Kishin y comenzó a encarar a Marcelo y a los demás.

-díganme donde están los Power Rangers-dijo Kishin.

-por si no lo sabes, nosotros somos los Power Rangers-dijo Holly.

-enserio, entonces voy a acabarlos, guerreros Temjuz ataquen-dijo Kishin y los guerreros Temjuz aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers.

-vamos al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y en eso los demás comenzaron a atacar a los Temjuz.

Se vio que Michael estaba teniendo algo de dificultades, pero luego comenzó a usar algunos objetos del parque de diversiones para tomar ventaja sobre los Temjuz, mientras con Holly se vio que ella estaba teniendo ventaja sobre los Temjuz, ya que al usar toda su agilidad iba derrotándolos, con Davis se vio que tenía muchos problemas, pero después uso todo su ingenio y uso el complejo diseño de los juegos del parque de diversiones para tomar ventaja sobre los Temjuz, mientras con Yolei se vio que su habilidad en el Karate la ayudaba mucho en derrotar a los Temjuz y con Marcelo no hubo problema ya que su habilidad en el Karate y Kung fu eran suficientes para derrotar a los Temjuz.

Pero en algún momento Holly se vio acorralada y tuvo que subir a la atracción que era saltar en bongge y tuvo que subir por una escalera los 35 metros de altura que tenía el juego y los Temjuz lo siguieron cosa que noto Marcelo.

-oh cielos, los Temjuz están siguiendo a Holly-dijo Marcelo entonces vio que Yolei estaba más cerca que el del juego-Yolei ve a ayudar a Holly.

-está bien-dijo Yolei y se sorprendió que Holly estaba subiendo en el juego del bongge- vamos Yolei debes superar tu miedo, hazlo por tu amiga-se dijo a si misma Yolei y comenzó a subir por las escaleras con algo de miedo.

-demonios no hay mucho espacio para que me pueda defender de estos Temjuz-dijo Holly pero aun así comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre los Temjuz poco a poco y logro derribar a 2 Temjuz, pero en un descuido el Temju derribo a Holly.

-¡no Holly!-dijo Marcelo al ver como Holly caía.

-esto no puede acabar así-dijo Davis asustado por lo que podría pasar.

-¡no Holly!-dijo Yolei que se lanzó sin ningún temor para ayudar a su amiga, claro no sin antes ponerse en los objetos de seguridad, que se usan para poder saltar en bongge y logro atrapar a Holly antes de que estuviera a 5 metros de caer al suelo y de que se produjera una tragedia.

-Yolei gracias por salvarme y lo mejor es que lo hiciste superando tu miedo-dijo Holly que ya estaba en el suelo.

-no iba a permitir que mi amiga se lastimar, ahora si no te molesta... me podrías ayudar a bajar-dijo Yolei que estaba colgada de cabeza.

-ups si lo siento-dijo Holly ayudando a su amiga, luego de ayudar a su amiga, ambas chicas fueron a donde estaban los demás.

-Holly me alegra que estés bien, hiciste un buen trabajo Yolei-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias por el cumplido Marcelo-dijo Yolei, en eso Kishin se acercó.

-Rangers esto aún no ha acabado-dijo Kishin, mientras lanzaba unos rayos de energía y los Rangers lo evadieron a tiempo.

-es hora de igualar el marcador Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-ya lo creo, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-Si-respondieron todos.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!

En eso Marcelo y los demás aparecieron con sus trajes de Rangers.

-¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!

-muy bien amigos, acabemos de una buena vez con ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo.

-Si-respondieron los demás y comenzaron a atacar a Kishin.

Se puedo ver que los Rangers les costaba trabajo en tomar ventaja en la pelea, pero en ese momento Kishin uso las partes de sus brazos y comenzó a volar.

-será mejor que se preparen Rangers-dijo Kishin que se acercaba a los Rangers desde el aire- fuera bombas.

Tras decir eso Kishin disparo rayos de energía de sus ojos que derribo a los Rangers y después de que ellos se levantaran Kishin volvió a atacarlos nuevamente logrando derribarlos nuevamente.

-cielos este monstruo nos está dando una paliza-dijo Michael levantándose al igual que sus amigos.

-tenemos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo-dijo Holly, mientras ella y los demás se levantaban.

-cuidado está acercándose de nuevo-dijo Davis.

-Dino arma modo Blaster, Fuego-dijo Marcelo, mientras disparaba, pero Kishin evadió el ataque- cielos evadió los disparos.

-tenemos que idear un plan para derribarlo-dijo Davis.

-si pero que vamos a hacer-dijo Holly.

En ese momento Yolei noto que Kishin voló por un instante cerca del juego de atracción que era el de saltar en bongge.

-yo tengo un plan amigos, se cómo podemos detenerlo-dijo Yolei.

-enserio, dinos tu plan Yolei-dijo Michael.

-solo atráiganlo cerca del juego para saltar en bongge-dijo Yolei, mientras a acercarse al juego.

-como tú digas Yolei, vamos chicos-dijo Marcelo, en eso decidieron llamar la atención de Kishin- oye cabeza hueca, apuesto a que no puedes atrápanos.

En eso Kishin se molestó y persiguió a los Rangers, hasta que lo guiaron al juego de saltar en bongge y se pudo ver que Yolei ya estaba en la cima.

-muy bien esta es mi única oportunidad, Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei, mientras su Arma aparecía.

-bien Yolei no tengas miedo tus amigos dependen de ti-se dijo así misma Yolei y vio como Kishin se acercaba a sus amigos.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Kishin pero en eso noto que la Yellow Ranger no estaba- esperen donde está su amiga.

-justo arriba de ti-dijo Yolei mientras saltaba y su arma se cargada de una gran energía y se vio como la imagen de su Zord aparecía detrás de ella- ¡Omega Shuriken, Golpe Cortante!-dijo Yolei y lanzo su Shuriken a Kishin, logrando así derribarlo.

-bien hecho Yolei-dijo Marcelo mientras se acercaba dónde estaba Yolei y los demás Rangers se acercaron también.

-eso fue increíble amiga-dijo Holly.

-si tienes razón lo hice muy bien-dijo Yolei, entonces vieron como Kishin comenzaba a levantarse.

-esto no se ha acabado Rangers-dijo Kishin.

-es lo que tú crees, es hora de combinar nuestras armas amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso aparecieron las demás armas de los Rangers y como sucedió la anterior vez, las armas de los Rangers comenzaron a brillar con su color designado.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron- tienes los honores Yolei.

-Gracias Marcelo, Omega Dino Blaster-dijo Yolei y el arma comenzaba a cargarse de energía.

-no le tengo miedo a su juguete-dijo Kishin.

-¡FUEGO!-dijeron los Rangers y el Arma disparo el rayo de energía dándole de lleno a Kishin y se formó el símbolo del relámpago y después de eso Kishin exploto.

-lo logramos amigos-dijo Yolei.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Pero en la nave de Durahan se vio que Naga estaba Molesto.

-esto aún no ha acabado Rangers, lanza el rayo de plasma Tanith-dijo Naga.

-como tú digas Naga-dijo Tanith, mientras apretaba un botón de color rojo- disparando rayo de plasma.

 **Angel Grove**

Mientras los Rangers festejaban, Marcelo noto como un rayo de energía comenzaba a acercarse_ oigan amigos miren eso-dijo Marcelo.

-pero que rayos es eso-dijo Davis.

Y entonces los Rangers vieron como el rayo golpeo los restos que quedaban de Kishin y se vio como Kishin se regeneraba y se volvía más grande.

-Oh si, sorpresa Rangers-dijo Kishin.

-qué fue lo que sucedió, cuando ese rayo golpeo los restos de ese monstruo, fue como si hubiera vuelto a la vida y no solo eso, sino que aumento de tamaño-dijo Davis.

-dejemos las preguntas para un lado, tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-si tienes razón-dijo Davis.

-muy bien vamos por el amigos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Ya!

En eso aparecieron los Zords preparados para el combate.

-muy bien, vamos a detener a Kishin ahora-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y así logro llegar a la cabina de control de su Zord- Aquí el líder Marcelo, tomen sus posiciones amigos.

Y se vio como los demás saltaban y llegaban a las cabinas de sus respectivos Zords.

-aquí Michael reportándose para el trabajo.

-aquí Davis sistemas activados.

-aquí Yolei lista para el combate.

-acabemos con ese monstruo de una buena vez, Holly lista y preparada.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Y comenzó la combinación, el Mastodonte se dividió en dos, su cabeza se transformó para formar 2 piernas una de ellas tenía la parte de la cabeza, otra tenía la parte trasera, el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio se transformaron para así formar unos brazos robóticos, el Carnotauro se conectó con el Torosaurio y el Cephalosaurio, para después combinarse con el Mastodonte y formar las piernas, en eso la cabeza del Carnotauro se colocó en posición para quedarse en el pecho, en eso el Pterodáctilo parte de su cuerpo se formó para la parte del pecho y otro para la cabeza y el rostro del Megazord que tenía una boca humana y un par de ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaban, que daban la señal de que el Megazord había completo la transformación.

-¡Dino Megazord activado!

-muy bien chicos acabemos con esto de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

Y se vio como Kishin se acercaba a al Dino Megazord y comenzaba a atacar, pero se vio que el Megazord bloqueaba cada golpe que daba Kishin y de un momento se vio que el Megazord le asesto 3 golpes lo que causo que Kishin fuera derribado.

-muy bien, tenemos la ventaja amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo Rangers-dijo Kishin que se reincorporó y alzo el vuelo y lanzo rayos de energía lo que causo que el Megazord fuera derribado.

-demonios olvidamos que ese sujeto podía volar-dijo Michael.

-mientras pueda volar tendrá ventaja sobre nosotros-dijo Davis, mientras el Megazord se levantaba.

-ojala el Megazord pudiera volar-dijo Holly deseando que eso pasara para así vencer de una vez a Kishin.

-debe haber una manera de hacer aterrizar a ese monstruo, si tan solo tuviéramos alguna arma de larga distancia-dijo Marcelo preocupado, mientras Kishin los volvió a atacar y el Megazord fue nuevamente derribado, en ese momento a Yolei se le ocurrió una idea .

-oigan chicos, se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y cuál es Yolei?-pregunto Marcelo.

-podríamos usar la Espada Omega del Megazord y lanzársela a ese tipejo, solo tal vez podríamos derivarlo.

-tal vez podría funcionar-dijo Davis pensando en dicha posibilidad.

-¿y qué tal sino Davis?-dijo Michael.

-no hay otra alternativa, tenemos que intentarlo, sino ese monstruo nos va a derrotar-dijo Marcelo, mientras todos tomaban el control del Megazord, logrando así que el Megazord se pusiera de pie nuevamente.

-al parecer no fue suficiente esos ataques que les di verdad, pues entonces aquí les va otro-dijo Kishin.

-necesitamos Omega Espada, ahora-dijo Marcelo en eso del cielo apareció una espada y el Megazord la tomo con su mano derecha.

-ese juguete no les servirá de nada-dijo Kishin y les disparo rayos de energía.

-tenemos que desviar su ataque-dijo Marcelo y en eso el Megazord uso la espada para desviar el ataque de Kishin.

-cómo fue que hicieron eso-dijo Kishin sorprendido.

-aún tenemos más sorpresas tonto-dijo Yolei- Holly tú tienes buena puntería, hazlo aterrizar.

-por supuesto amiga-dijo Holly y calculo en donde tenían que lanzar la espada- ya lo tengo en la mira.

-muy bien amigos lancemos la espada ahora-dijo Marcelo, el Megazord lanzo la espada con mucha fuerza y Kishin al recibir tal impacto fue completamente derribado.

-demonios eso dolió-dijo Kishin que comenzaba a levantarse.

-es nuestra oportunidad amigos-dijo Yolei, en eso el Megazord tomo nuevamente su espada y se fue acercando a Kishin.

-es hora de acabar con el-dijo Marcelo.

-¡Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Dino Omega Rangers, en eso la espada del Megazord se llenó de energía de 5 colores distintos que eran de los Rangers y de pronto el Megazord dio un rugido de su boca, que parecía de un Carnotauro junto con el de una persona y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda brillaron y de pronto le propino un golpe con su espada a Kishin.

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Kishin, mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo afectado por el golpe que le propino el Megazord con su espada y de un momento Kishin cayó al suelo explotando, marcando así su final.

Y se vio que en la cabina del Megazord que los Rangers estaban felices por haber derrotado a su enemigo.

-lo logramos amigos, los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado-dijo Marcelo, mientras el Dino Megazord bajaba la espada en pose de triunfo.

 **Parque de diversiones**

-mira nada más, los Rangers acabaron con Kishin-dijo Tanith, tras observar como el guerrero había sido vencido.

-parece que los Rangers pudieron vencerlo, pero la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte-dijo Naga.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones se vio que la gente había vuelto para pasarla bien y se vio como los Rangers estaban en el juego de saltar en bongge y se vio como Yolei estaba lista para saltar.

-vamos Yolei salta, sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo Holly.

-si Yolei, además superaste tu miedo cuando saltaste del bongge para salvar a Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-tenías razón Marcelo, si no enfrentaba mi miedo no lo podría superar, creo que ahora si tengo la confianza para hacerlo-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa.

-sabes Yolei, jamás pensé que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas, pero ahora se ve que tienes confianza-dijo Davis.

-bueno aquí voy-dijo Yolei mientras se estaba preparando para salta, pero entonces apareció alguien que tenía una máscara de zombi.

-vine por tu cerebro-dijo aquella persona con un tono de voz de zombi, lo que causo que Yolei se asustara y saltara.

Y de pronto Yolei se dio cuenta que saltar en bongge no era tan malo, pero estaba algo asustada debido al tipo que tenía la máscara de zombi.

-muy bien, quien fue el que me asusto-dijo Yolei, en eso se vio que aquella persona se quitó la máscara y se vio que era Michael.

-vaya parece que por fin superaste tu temor, además quería mostrarte la máscara de zombi que gane, espero que no haya sido un mal momento para mostrarte mi mascara Yolei, jajaja-dijo Michael con una sonrisa y tras decir eso le saco una risa a sus amigos, menos a Yolei.

-vaya amigos que tengo-dijo Yolei estando de cabeza pero se vio que estaba sonriendo.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Bueno este es el fin del episodio, lamento el retraso en publicar los caps de este Remake, pero les aseguro que ahora voy a publicarlos, para así concentrarme por completo en la Segunda Temporada y en el nuevo fic que voy a publicar y antes de irnos con los reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior, permítanme decirles que les dare detalles de mis personajes, empezando por Yolei que tuvo su momento en este cap, así que aquí van los datos de Yolei para que la conozcan un poco más.**

 **Nombre: Yolei Milard Wang.**

 **Yellow Ranger Dino Omega.**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Enero de 1998**

 **Signo: Capricornio**

 **Apariencia: Pelo de color negro lacio llegándole a la espalda, su piel es parecida al de Yubel, ojos color negro, con una estatura de 1'72, su vestimenta más característica, consta de un pantalón negro, con una camisa amarilla con algunos detalles blancos y una chaqueta negra, y unos zapatos de color blanco con detalles amarillos.**

 **Personalidad: sus padres trabajan demasiado y últimamente no han tenido tiempo para estar con ella, pero eso no indica que haya sido descuidada, ya que desde niña hasta los 13 recibió todo el apoyo de sus padres incluso cuando cumplió sus 15 años, es una persona amable y generosa dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos, aunque tengan que ver con situaciones algo incomodas para ella, como vestirse con ropas que no son de su agrado o hacer alguna payasada, pero está dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de animar a sus amigos. Tiene una ligera fobia a las alturas sobre todo que sean de más de 30 metros de alto, pero eso es algo que va a ir superando con el tiempo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado los datos de uno de mis personajes y esperen para saber del resto de los demás, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

 **Lion Wilson:** pues déjame decirte que voy a tomar un pequeño descanso de la segunda temporada, ya que como termine el crossover con el fic de Xanatrix, ahora puedo concentrarme en los caps de Remake del fic que como bien dije tendrán un ligero cambio debido a que tendrán mejor contenido, además de que planea subir un nuevo fic para esta semana o tal vez en año nuevo, no sé, ya veré si tenga oportunidad de publicarlo a tiempo el fic, en fin espero que te haya gustado el cap Remake y cuídate amigo.

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado sobre todo porque les estoy dando información extra de mis personajes para que sepan que año nacieron y como son sus personalidades, Pueden dejar sus Reviews ya que quiero saber la opinión que tienen sobre este Remake, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	5. La inseguridad de Davis

**Hola como están, aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio, les diré que tuve algo de tiempo el día de hoy y sobre todo porque me en estos días me está llegando un ataque de inspiración y no quiero desaprovecharlo, bueno sin más demoras aquí les presento el episodio.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **5: La inseguridad de Davis.**

 **Angel Grove**

En el parque de Angel Grove a tempranas horas de la mañana, se podía ver a Marcelo que estaba corriendo, hasta que en un punto se detuvo para poder respirar.

-cielos pensé… que estaba en mi mejor forma… pero veo que no-dijo Marcelo agitado por haber corrido-parece que haber faltado… a esas clases de karate y de kung fu… me dejaron en un pobre estado físico… será mejor que… vaya a descansar… después iré al centro juvenil-al terminar de decir eso Marcelo fue a descansar a la casa de su tío Tommy.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se podía observar que el lugar estaba con buena cantidad de clientes, peor también se notó una gran cantidad de adornos, para luego mostrar a Yolei y Holly ayudando a Adelle a decorar el lugar.

-Adelle podemos saber porque, necesitas que decoremos el lugar-dijo Yolei.

-pues verán decidí hacer una fiesta habrá baile y por si fuera poco habrá bocadillos y no se preocupen chicas ustedes y sus amigos están invitados-dijo Adelle con una sonrisa.

-vaya gracias Adelle, bueno con esto cera suficiente, tú qué dices Adelle-dijo Holly, mientras terminaba de decorar las paredes.

-te quedo muy bien Holly, gracias a las dos por ayudarme-dijo Adelle.

-no fue por nada Adelle, pero podrías decirnos donde están Bulk y Skull-dijo Yolei ya que no había visto a ese par por ningún lado, lo cual llamo también la atención de Holly a lo cual también pregunto.

-así es, no los hemos visto, ¿dónde están?

-no se preocupen por ellos, los mande a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la fiesta-dijo Adelle.

En otro lado de la ciudad más en específico, en una tienda se podía observar que Bulk y Skull llevaban unas bolsas que tenían algunos alimentos, como papas fritas sodas y otras cosas más.

-sabes gordo, no pensé que la jefa nos diera otra oportunidad después de lo que paso-dijo Skull.

-por favor Skull, estoy seguro que Adelle está feliz por tenernos a nosotros como sus ayudantes.

-yo no estoy seguro de eso Bulk, ya que las únicas personas en la que confía más aparte de nosotros son Yolei y Holly-dijo Skull.

-tal vez pero nosotros somos los primeros ayudantes y eso dice algo-dijo Bulk, mientras comenzaban a llegar al auto- bueno dejemos de hablar y regresemos cuanto antes, por cierto tienes las llaves del auto verdad.

-por su puesto amigo-dijo Skull, mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dio cuenta que no los tenía- oye gordo, no te vayas a enojar pero, no los tengo.

-que fue lo que dijiste y se puede saber dónde están las lla… -pero antes de que Bulk terminara de hablar, él y Skull vieron que las llaves estaban todavía en el auto- esto no puede ser cierto.

Bulk intento abrir la puerta pero no era posible ya que estaba completamente cerrada.

-oh rayos, no puedo creer que esto nos haya pasado-dijo Skull.

-no tenemos otra alternativa Skull, tendremos que regresar caminando-dijo Bulk.

-pero el camino es muy largo, nos tardaremos mínimo unas 3 horas-dijo Skull.

-bueno al menos podremos llegar antes de que inicien con la fiesta y ya deja de quejarte-dijo Bulk y fue caminando, mientras Skull lo seguía.

En el centro juvenil se vio como algunos ayudaban a terminar con la decoración, mientras se veía como Marcelo y Yolei practicaban algo de karate.

-giro y patada lateral-dijo Marcelo mientras daba una patada lateral a un saco de boxeo-ahora inténtalo tu Yolei.

-doy un giro y una patada lateral-dijo Yolei y se vio que pudo hacer esa maniobra básica.

-muy bien Yolei, intentémoslo otra vez-dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso algunos de los que estaban en el lugar vieron como Bulk y Skull llegaban muy cansados.

-se puede saber dónde estaban y porque tardaron tanto, no se supone que ustedes fueron en el auto-dijo Holly.

-así era pero… tuvimos un problema con el auto-dijo Skull recuperando el aliento.

-exacto y por eso… tuvimos que regresar a pie-dijo Bulk que tomaba algo de aire ya que tuvieron que caminar por 3 horas hasta llegar al centro juvenil.

-¿y cuál fue el problema que tuvieron con el auto?-ambos adultos se miraron entre si ante la pregunta de Holly.

-bueno a decir verdad-dijo Bulk, pero en ese momento entro alguien que tenía un overol de mecánico.

-bien señores ya remolque su auto, la próxima vez no olviden las llaves en el auto-dijo el señor, lo que causo que Holly riera un poco.

-sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo Bulk algo apenado.

-bueno, nos vemos-dijo aquel señor y se fue, mientras Holly veía a Bulk y Skull un poco divertida.

-olvidaron las llaves en el auto-dijo Holly con algo de risa.

-y que si lo hicimos-dijo Bulk-a todo el mundo le pasa.

Para luego irse con Skull a la cocina para dejar el encargo.

-si claro le sucede a todo el mundo-dijo Holly mientras los veía retirase.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se veía como Tanith y Naga, conversaban de cómo podrían derrotar a los Rangers tras el segundo intento que había fallado.

-qué crees que deberíamos hacer para vencer a esos molestos Rangers-dijo Naga.

-no lo sé, pero tengo una idea que podría funcionar-dijo Tanith.

-¿y se puede saber cuál es?-dijo Naga.

-tal vez no te acuerdes, pero hace tiempo capturamos una guerrera que más bien era una bruja que tenía el poder de controlar el viento y el agua y además tenía la habilidad de enviar a sus víctimas a su dimensión, para así eliminarlos completamente-dijo Tanith.

-si lo recuerdo, pero piensas que esa inútil bruja podrá vencer a los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-no lo sabremos, a menos que veamos el resultado-dijo Tanith y en ese momento fue al monitor de la computadora principal de la nave y ahí fue cuando vio los datos del ser que estaba buscando, entonces presiono un botón de color verde y fue cuando una bruja apareció y se vio que tenía puesta una máscara blanca con ojos azules y tenía una corona tenía una joya de color azul y tenía una especie de capa de color blanco.

-aquí Madam Woke hace presencia, que es lo que desean-dijo aquella bruja.

-Madam Woke necesitamos que vayas a la tierra y destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith-y si te es posible envíalos a tu dimensión y destrúyelos ahí.

-entendido-dijo Madam Woke y desapareció en un destello de luz blanca.

-espero que esta bruja pueda vencer a los Rangers, porque si no lo hace te juro que tú serás…-dijo Naga señalando a Tanith.

-oh que, según recuerdo el amo Durahan nos dijo que mantuviéramos a los Rangers ocupados y si no fuera posible los destruyéramos-dijo Tanith, mirando amenazadoramente a Naga- además estamos cumpliendo con una parte del trabajo, mientras el amo Durahan no está.

 **Angel Grove**

En el centro juvenil se pudo ver que todo el lugar ya estaba decorado y se vio como Michael y Davis entraban al centro juvenil.

-oigan amigos aquí estoy-dijo Marcelo, llamando a Michael y Davis que se dieron cuenta y fueron donde estaba Marcelo.

-hola Marcelo como estas-dijo Michael.

-estoy muy bien-dijo Marcelo, pero luego en su pensamiento- aunque en la mañana estuve muy cansado.

-bueno Marcelo puedes decirnos que está ocurriendo aquí-dijo Davis al ver que todo estaba decorado.

-yo les puedo responder chicos-dijo Holly, que se acercaba a sus amigos junto con Yolei.

-bueno Holly no pierdas el tiempo y dinos de que se trata toda esta decoración-dijo Michael.

-bueno resulta que Adelle hará una fiesta y nosotros estamos invitados-dijo Holly con una sonrisa y con esa noticia Marcelo y Michael estaban felices, pero Davis no lo estaba tanto.

-vaya, parece que por fin podre, mostrar mis habilidades de baile-dijo Michael para luego dirigirse a su amigo- tu qué dices Davis estarás en la fiesta, te puedo dar algunos consejos para que conocer a muchas chicas.

-no lo creo amigos, no se me da muy bien el bailar y además…-dijo Davis, pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que Marcelo lo interrumpió.

-no sabes bailar o es que eres muy tímido para pedirle a una chica que baile contigo-dijo Marcelo, en eso Holly le dio un golpe muy fuerte a su brazo derecho- ahu… oye porque fue eso.

-deberías mantener la boca cerrada Marcelo-dijo Holly molesta.

-bueno amigo si esa es tu decisión no voy a obligarte-dijo Michael.

-vamos Davis, mira aquí hay muchas chicas, porque no invitas a una de ellas al baile-dijo Marcelo.

-no, no lo voy a hacer Marcelo, además es como tú dices, soy muy tímido cuando se trata de invitar a chicas-dijo Davis no muy seguro de sí mismo.

-como dices, por favor estoy segura que podrás tener una pareja de baile con una de las chicas que están aquí-dijo Holly.

-no lo creo, además tengo que revisar los archivos de programación que tengo en mi computadora-dijo Davis-hasta luego.

Sus amigos podían ver como Davis se iba, pero en un momento en que Davis estaba distraído por revisaba su celular se chocó con alguien, era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-ah… oye lo siento mucho, no me fije… es que estaba distraído-dijo Davis tartamudeando algunas palabras.

-no… no te pongas nervioso, veras es que yo también andaba algo distraída-dijo la chica- ah…así que n-no te preocupes eso le pasa a cualquiera-dijo Davis.

-oh no… donde está mi brazalete-dijo la chica y de un momento vio su brazalete-ah ahí está.

-no te preocupes-dijo Davis tratando de tomar el collar, pero eso causo que se golpeara la cabeza con el de la chica- hay… lo siento, permíteme.

En eso Davis recogió el brazalete y se lo puso en la muñeca derecha de la chica.

-gracias-dijo la chica, mientras Marcelo y los demás veían como Davis estaba conversando con aquella chica.

-jaja… y tú querías darle consejos para conocer chicas-le dijo Marcelo a Michael.

-y eso que, aunque parece que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda-dijo Michael sonriendo al igual que los demás, pasaron unos 10 minutos y se pudo ver que Davis y la chica estaban sentados juntos en una mesa.

-sabes, te diré que este brazalete es un regalo de mi madre, me lo dio cuando fui la alumna con mejor rendimiento académico en mi anterior Colegio-dijo la Chica.

-vaya eso es increíble, ah por cierto, se me olvidaba como te… cómo te llamas-dijo Davis algo nervioso.

-ah eso, bueno yo me llamo Nicole, Nicole Perkins-dijo Nicole.

-es un gusto Nicole, yo soy Davis Jhonson-dijo Davis sonriéndole a Nicole, pero pudo ver como sus amigos lo veían, lo que causo que Nicole viera al lugar donde veía Davis. Y Marcelo con los demás voltearon la cabeza viendo hacia otro lado.

-bueno y dime, ya tienes a alguien con quien ir al baile que están haciendo aquí-dijo Nicole.

-bueno la verdad no tengo pareja en este momento-dijo Davis desanimado-y tu Nicole.

-la verdad es que no-respondió Nicole, pero de pronto Marcelo y los demás llamaron a Davis.

-oye Davis podrías venir un momento-dijo Holly.

-es una emergencia-dijo Marcelo mientras le mostraba su reloj (que a la vez era el comunicador).

-podrías disculparme un momento-dijo Davis mientras iba donde estaban sus amigos.

-oye Davis ya déjate de rodeos e invítala al baile-dijo Marcelo.

-que, esa es la gran emergencia-dijo Davis un poco sorprendido.

-y posiblemente la mayor que vayas a tener en tu vida-dijo Michael con seriedad.

-vamos Davis tu puedes hacerlo-dijo Yolei.

-ah bueno… yo en verdad… no sé si pueda hacerlo, no me siento muy seguro-dijo Davis sintiéndose nervioso.

-oye Davis, lo lamento pero ya tengo que irme-dijo Nicole mientras veía como Davis estaba nervioso-Davis.

-si Nicole-dijo Davis nerviosos.

-te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de esta noche-dijo Nicole y con esa respuesta dejo a Davis sorprendido para que este luego sonriera.

-por supuesto Nicole, me encantaría ir al baile contigo-dijo Davis con una sonrisa y con esa respuesta Nicole también sonrió.

-sabes estaba pensando que si podríamos vernos en el parque de Angel Grove, junto al lago… para que así pudiéramos conocernos un poco mejor-dijo Davis un poco nervioso.

-por supuesto Davis, me encantaría-dijo Nicole sonriendo.

-que bien, te parece si nos vemos dentro de 1 hora-dijo Davis.

-estoy de acuerdo, entonces dentro de una hora, nos veremos en el parque de Angel Grove, junto al lago-dijo Nicole.

El tiempo paso y se vio que Nicole ya estaba en el lago que estaba en el parque de Angel Grove y estaba esperando a Davis, Nicole estaba vestida con una blusa de color celeste, una chaqueta de color Azul, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos de color blanco, pero de pronto apareció Madam Woke, lo que causo que Nicole se asustara.

-¿quién es usted?-dijo Nicole asustada.

-jajaja deberías quieres saber , pues soy tu pero pesadilla-dijo Madam Woke, mientras se vio como usaba su poder y se vio que Nicole era rodeada por una energía de color blanca.

-pero que es lo que está haciendo-dijo aterrada Nicole.

-que no es muy obvio, me deshago de ti patético elemento de los Power Rangers-dijo Madam Woke.

-pero yo no soy una Power Ranger-dijo Nicole y en eso Madam Woke uso más sus poderes sobre Nicole lo que causo que su brazalete se cayera de su muñeca- mi brazalete.

Y se vio que Madam Woke uso el poder que tenía su gema de la corona y se vio como Nicole era transportada a una dimensión y se vio que en ese lugar estaba oscuro y habían arboles viejos y había un lago.

-pero que sucede aquí-dijo Nicole asustada-donde estoy.

-jajaja bienvenida muchacha-dijo Madam Woke.

-Davis por favor ayúdame-dijo Nicole que estaba aterrada.

Mientras tanto en el parque de Angel Grove se vio como Davis llegaba al lago pero se dio cuenta que Nicole no estaba.

-qué raro, ya paso una hora, tal vez decidió no venir-dijo Davis deprimido, pero en eso vio el brazalete de Nicole-este es el brazalete de Nicole, lo que significa que ella estuvo aquí… pero que le habrá pasado.

En eso apareció un grupo de Temjuz que comenzaron a rodear a Davis.

-oh rayos, esto no es bueno-dijo Davis y después uso su comunicador-Marcelo me oyes...

En eso se vio que Marcelo estaba ayudando en los toques finales de la decoración, pero de pronto Marcelo comenzó a escuchar la voz de Davis por el comunicador- _Marcelo responde._

-cielos, chicos vengan-dijo Marcelo en voz baja, luego Michael, Holly y Yolei se acercaron- que sucede Davis.

- _necesito su ayuda amigos, estoy rodeado por Temjuz, en el parque de Angel Grove, cerca del lago._

-resiste amigo vamos enseguida-termino de hablar Marcelo y con los demás fueron al parque de Angel Grove.

Mientras con Davis se vio que evadía los ataques de los Temjuz, pero de pronto fue derribado, pero para su fortuna sus amigos llegaron a tiempo.

-gracias por haber llegado rápido amigos-dijo Davis.

-muy bien chicos acabemos con ellos-dijo Marcelo y de un momento a otro los Rangers comenzaron a pelear contra los Temjuz (claro que sin sus trajes de Power Rangers).

Se vio como Michael usaba las sillas del parque para hacer maniobras para evadir los golpes de los Temjuz a la vez que también iba derrotándolos uno por uno, mientras con Yolei se vio como ella usaba toda su habilidad en el Kung fu para vencer a los Temjuz, con Holly se pudo ver que ella usaba toda su agilidad para evadir los golpes de los Temjuz y de un momento dio un giro mortal para después darle una patada a uno de los Temjuz y con Marcelo se vio que tenía ciertos problemas con los Temjuz, pero después logro recuperarse y fue derrotándolos uno por uno.

-esos Temjuz sí que son un dolor de cabeza, estás bien Davis-dijo Yolei que lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-bueno no exactamente-dijo Davis.

-a que te refieres amigo-dijo Michael no entiendo las palabras de su amigo.

-es Nicole…-dijo Davis, pero antes de que terminara de hablar Michael lo interrumpió.

-acaso ella no vino.

-pues la vedad, si vino, por que encontré su brazalete, lo cual indica que si estuvo aquí, pero parece que algo le sucedió-dijo Davis preocupado, pero de pronto el comunicador de todos comenzaron a sonar.

-estamos todos aquí, que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

- _deben venir al centro de mando de inmediato._

-por supuesto, vamos para allá.

Y de pronto los Rangers usaron sus comunicadores para tele transportarse al centro de mando.

 **Centro de Mando**

Y de pronto se vio como todos ya estaba en el centro de mando, donde los esperaban Gosei y Tensou.

-oye Gosei, sabes por si acaso que fue lo que le paso a Nicole-dijo Davis.

-por supuesto, como ya deben saber nuestros enemigos comienzan a atacar y su plan fue capturar a uno de ustedes chicos, pero capturaron a Nicole por error-dijo Gosei.

-no puede ser, esto es mi culpa-dijo Davis desanimado.

-no tienes por qué sentirte culpable Davis-dijo Tensou.

-Tensou tiene razón Davis y no te preocupes, recuerda que hemos enfrentado a otros monstruo, así que descuida también venceremos a este y ayudaremos a Nicole-dijo Holly.

-será mejor que tengan cuidado Rangers, el enemigo que van a enfrentar es peligroso, observen el globo visor-dijo Gosei y los Rangers lo obedecieron y pudieron ver a una Bruja que fue la misma que capturo a Nicole- su nombre es Madam Woke, tiene el poder de controlar los elementos del viento y el agua, además con la joya que lleva en su corona tiene la habilidad de enviar a sus enemigos a su dimensión para así acabarlos, deben tener cuidado, cuando trate de usar ese poder contra ustedes.

Después de recibir la información los Rangers se sintieron un poco nerviosos.

-hay alguna manera de vencerla o de tener alguna ventaja sobre ella durante el combate, Gosei-dijo Marcelo ya que tenían que encontrar un modo de vencerla.

-la única manera es destruir la joya que lleva en su corona, si lo hacen ella se debilitara lo suficiente y así ustedes podrán tener la oportunidad de derrotarla-dijo Gosei.

-gracias por la información Gosei, muy bien chicos andando-dijo Marcelo, lo cual todos se pusieron en formación para así transformarse.

-buena suerte Power Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro.

 **Stone Canyon – Parque de la ciudad**

Los Rangers ya con sus trajes listos para combatir, al llegar al parque vieron de inmediato a Madam Woke.

-vaya, vaya parece que los Rangers ya llegaron, espero que les guste reunirse con su amiga, jajajajaja-dijo Madam Woke y de pronto uso el poder de su Joya para así enviar a los Rangers a la dimensión donde tenía atrapada a Nicole.

-que está sucediendo-dijo Yolei algo asustada debido a que su alrededor está cambiando de a poco.

-es como dijo Gosei, nos está llevando a otra dimensión-dijo Marcelo y después de unos momentos los Rangers llegaron a otra dimensión.

-y parece que nos trajo donde ella quería.

-esto no es bueno-dijo Davis, pero en un momento vio a Nicole- Nicole te encuentras bien.

-si… pero quienes son ustedes, acaso son los Power Rangers-dijo Nicole.

-así es y no te preocupes, te sacaremos de aquí, lo prometo, por ahora solo quédate ahí, mientras detenemos a esa bruja-dijo Davis a lo cual Nicole asintió, para luego reunirse con los demás.

-Nicole está bien amigo-dijo Michael.

-sí, está bien, pero ahora debemos encontrar la forma de salir de esta dimensión-dijo Davis, pero en ese momento Madam Woke los ataco por sorpresa y con eso ataque derribo a los Rangers, pero después ellos se recuperaron y se pusieron de pie.

-prepárense para sentir mi poder-dijo Madam Woke, mientras lanzaba unos rayos que venían de sus ojos lastimando así a Marcelo y Michael. Y después hiso lo mismo con los otros- espero que estén listo para morir, porque van a ser exterminados.

-rápido amigos usen las armas de sus estuches en modo Blade-dijo Marcelo y los otros le hicieron caso y de pronto Marcelo y Michael fueron a atacar a Woke pero ella se avía transportado a unos metros de tras de ellos, tomando así por sorpresa a Davis, Holly y Yolei y derribándolas con las garras que tenía en sus manos.

Pero después Marcelo y Michael intentaron atacarla por la espalda pero Woke los evadió y les lanzo rayos de energía, logrando así derribarlos, la bruja empezó a acercarse a los Rangers Rojo y negro, pero Davis, Yolei y Holly se reincorporaron preparados para luchar de nuevo, al ver a sus compañeros que aún no se recuperaban de los ataques tuvieron que actuar rápido para ayudarlos.

-chicas, cambiemos a modo Blaster-dijo Davis, Yolei y Holly cambiaron el modo de sus dino armas a modo Blaster- Fuego.

Pero Madam Woke anticipo el ataque y lo evadió flotando en el aire.

-sus armas no son nada, comparadas con mi poder-dijo Madam Woke y de pronto uso los poderes de su joya para así usar el elemento de agua y derribar a los Rangers.

-esto no va bien, nuestras dino armas no pueden hacerle daño, debe de haber alguna manera de detenerla-dijo Michael que se reincorporo y junto con Marcelo fueron a ver como estaban sus amigos.

-debemos encontrar el modo de ganar ventaja sobre ella antes de destruir la joya de su corona-dijo Marcelo, pero en ese momento Madam Woke ataco a los Rangers con los rayos de su joya, mientras una Nicole se veía preocupada, al ver que los Rangers estaban teniendo dificultades.

-no puede ser los Power Rangers están perdiendo.

-ahora quien de ustedes será el primero en ser destruido jajaja-dijo Madam Woke, pero en ese momento Davis la encaro.

-esto aún no ha acabado me oíste Madam Woke-Davis disparo con su blaster haciendo retroceder un poco a la bruja- chicos que tal si usamos las monedas de poder para enviar a Madam Woke y a mí a otra dimensión.

-pero eso puede resultar peligroso-dijo Marcelo ante le idea de Davis.

-no hay tiempo, tienen que confiar en mi-dijo Davis, en eso Marcelo pudo ver que Davis tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo, ya no mostraba aquella inseguridad.

-muy bien amigos, hagamos lo que dice Davis, usemos nuestras monedas de poder para Enviarlos a otra dimensión, están conmigo-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-invocamos el poder de los Dino Omega-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que las hebillas de sus cinturones brillaban y se vio como un rayo envió a Davis y Madam Woke a otra dimensión.

Ya con Davis y Madam Woke que se vio que estaban en un lugar muy diferente parecía a tierra pero el cielo tenía un color verde con azul.

-demonios esto no era parte del plan, pero no importa cuando acabe contigo, me encargare de tus demás amigos-dijo Madam Woke.

-yo no lo creo, Omega Lanza-dijo Davis, mientras invocaba su arma principal y se vio como Davis iba atacando a Woke, pero ella evadía sus ataques y cuando evadió otro, le asestó un golpe a Davis así derribándolo, pero aun así Davis no se iba a rendir, se reincorporo y la ataco nuevamente.

Pero Madam Woke evadía sus ataques y se vio que la joya de su corona brillo y uso el elemento del viento para estrellar a Davis con las Rocas de una montaña, pero Davis no se dejó y se impulsó con una roca, tomando por sorpresa a Woke.

-te tengo-dijo Davis, mientras su Lanza se cargaba de energía de color azul y se vio que su Zord el Torosaurio apareció detrás de el-¡Omega Lanza, Golpe de Relámpago!-y se vio como Davis le asestó un golpe con su lanza a Woke en forma de relámpagos, logrando así derribar a Madam Woke y por si fuera poco logro destruir la joya de su corona.

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Madam Woke mientras se levantaba, en eso Davis trato de contactarse con los otros por medio del comunicador.

-oigan amigos, el poder de Madam Woke se está debilitando, en seguida quedaran libres-dijo Davis.

En la dimensión de Madam Woke los demás Rangers escucharon el aviso de Davis.

-muy bien lo logro, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que salgamos de este lugar-dijo Marcelo.

-cuando llegamos, busca un lugar seguro-le dijo Michael a Nicole, lo cual ella asintió con un sí.

-muy bien están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos respondieron Si, en eso se vio como los Rangers volvían al igual que Nicole.

Y se vio que todos se encontraban en el lago de Angel Grove.

-muy bien, ya llegamos-dijo Marcelo al ver que ya no estaban en la dimensión de su enemigo- vamos por ella.

Y se vio como los Rangers se reunían con su compañero y Nicole estaba asombrada con lo que estaba viendo.

-no puede ser, escaparon de mi dimensión-dijo Madam Woke sorprendida.

-pero tú no vas a escapar a ningún lado Madam Woke-dijo Davis

En eso los Rangers comenzaron el contra ataque, logrando esta vez lastimar a Woke, se vio que Marcelo y Michael le dieron una patada voladora, Yolei y Holly le dieron unos golpes y Davis le asestó un doble Golpe muy fuerte, logrando así derribarla.

-es hora de unir las armas-dijo Davis.

-me leíste la mente amigo-dijo Marcelo, mientras las armas de él y de Michael, Holly y Yolei aparecían-hagámoslo Rangers.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron- es hora de acabar con ella Davis.

-tienes razón, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Davis, y el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía

-no puede ser-dijo Madam Woke al ver a los Rangers en posición para derrotarla de una buena vez.

-¡FUEGO!-dijeron los Rangers y el Arma disparo el rayo de energía dándole de lleno a Madam Woke y se formó el símbolo del relámpago y después de eso exploto, marcando así su final.

-otra victoria para nosotros-dijo Davis, después de vencer a Madam Woke los Rangers fueron donde estaba Nicole.

-oigan, ustedes estuvieron increíbles-dijo Nicole.

-pues gracias por el cumplido-dijo Davis aun estando en su traje de Ranger.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave del enemigo se podía ver que nuevamente otro guerrero callo ante los Power Rangers, pero aún faltaba el segundo raund.

-muy bien Naga, ahora es tu turno de hacerlo crecer-dijo Tanith que observaba el monitor.

-está bien-dijo Naga, mientras apretaba un botón de color verde-disparando rayo de plasma.

 **Angel Grove**

En eso un rayo fue donde estaban los restos de Madam Woke, regenerándola completamente y por si fuera poco hacerlo crecer, cosa que notaron los Rangers y Nicole.

-que está sucediendo, pensé que ya la habían derrotado-dijo Nicole.

-pues parece que ella recibió ayuda-dijo Marcelo, en eso Davis se acercó a Nicole.

-será mejor que vuelvas al centro juvenil, estarás más segura ahí-dijo Davis.

-está bien, tengan cuidado-dijo Nicole mientras se iba.

-siempre lo tenemos-dijo Davis mientras la veía irse y después se reunió con sus amigos- muy bien es hora de llamar a los refuerzos.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Davis, hagámoslo amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Ya!

En eso los Zords aparecieron y los Rangers tomaron sus posiciones al subir cada uno a su respectiva cabina de sus Zord para así comenzar con la lucha.

-muy bien amigos es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros.

En eso la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, activado.

-muy bien chicos acabemos con esa bruja de una buenas vez-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

-prepárense porque los voy a derrotar Power Rangers-dijo Madam Woke.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Davis.

En eso Madam Woke comenzó a atacar pero el Megazord bloqueaba todos sus ataques y de pronto el Megazord tomo ventaja de la pelea ya que le asesto unos 5 golpes a Madam Woke, pero de pronto Madam Woke empezó el contra ataque y la pelea estuvo muy igualada y por lo tanto ambos, tanto como Madam Woke y el Megazord se asestaban unos golpes y los bloqueaban.

-rayos, no puedo creer que esta bruja nos está dando pelea-dijo Holly sorprendida de que la bruja sea fuerte.

-cómo vamos a poder vencerla-dijo Yolei al ver que estaban muy igualados.

Pero de pronto Madam Woke uso los poderes que tenía para iniciar su contra ataque.

-prepárense Rangers, porque están acabados-dijo Madam Woke y de pronto de su mano lanzo una especia de tornado que derribo al Megazord sacudiendo la cabina.

-cielos eso dolió-dijo Michael que se recuperaba luego de la gran sacudida que hubo en la cabina del Megazord.

-ya me enoje, acabemos con ella de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se acercó hacia Madam Woke, pero antes de que le asestaran un golpe Madam Woke levito por los aires para así evadir el ataque.

-eso no les va a funcionar-dijo Madam Woke levitando- y aquí les traigo otra sorpresa-en eso su mano izquierda brillo de un color verde y su mano derecha de un color azul y las combino.

-veamos qué les parece esto-dijo Madam Woke lanzando la energía que unió en sus manos al Megazord y de pronto algunas partes del Megazord empezaron a congelarse, sorprendiendo así a los Rangers.

-como rayos hiso eso-dijo Marcelo sorprendido al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-tienes que recordar Marcelo, Gosei dijo que Madam Woke usa los poderes elementales del viento y el agua-dijo Davis.

-y eso que tiene que ver-dijo Holly confundida ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-me refiero a que convino los poderes del viento y el agua y gracias a eso nos lanzó un rayo de hielo-dijo Davis.

-demonios eso quiere decir que mientras tenga ese poder, estaremos en desventaja-dijo Michael frustrado por la situación que estaban pasando.

-aquí tiene otro regalo Rangers-dijo Madam Woke y en eso lanzo un rayo de energía que le dio de lleno al Megazord así derribándolo.

-cielos, esa bruja nos está derrotando-dijo Holly preocupada de que la pelea se estuviera complicando.

-al menos, gracias a ese ataque hiso que el Megazord dejara de estar algo congelado-dijo Yolei.

-pero aun así estamos en desventaja-dijo Davis.

-debe haber una forma de vencerla-dijo Marcelo lo pensó mucho pero no se le ocurrió ninguna idea- rayos, creo que tendremos que jugárnosla, necesitamos Espada Omega.

En eso la espada apareció y el Megazord lo tomo con su mano derecha.

-vamos al ataque-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se acercó a Madam Woke y comenzó a atacarla con la Espada Omega, pero Woke evadía cada ataque.

-esto no está funcionando-dijo Yolei frustrada de que no pudieran asestar un solo golpe.

-no puedo creer que vayamos a perder-dijo Michael.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Madam Woke, mientras les lanzaba el mismo rayo de energía que uso para congelar algunas partes del Megazaord-ya están acabados-y lanzo su ataque.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Davis y se vio que el Megazord se defendió del ataque con su espada lo que causo que estuviera intacto, pero la espada estaba algo congelada.

-pero como hicieron eso-dijo Madam Woke sorprendida de ver que su ataque no había tenido ningún efecto.

-pues muy fácil, lo hicimos porque tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros-dijo Davis y con esas palabras les devolvió la confianza a sus amigos.

-Davis tiene razón, vamos chicos aún no hemos perdido-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

En eso el Megazord se acercó a Madam Woke y comenzó a atacar con la Espada y resulto que Madam Woke evadía los ataque, pero en de pronto el Megazord empezó a asestar los golpes logrando así derribarla.

-no voy a permitir que me derroten-dijo Madam Woke que se reincorporo y prosiguió con la lucha.

-hay que acabar con ella ahora-dijo Davis y el Megazord se preparaba para darle unos cuantos golpes más con su Espada, pero Madam Woke esquivo el ataque levitando.

-esto no es bueno, mientras pueda levitar en el aire se nos será difícil atacarla-Davis.

-entonces hay que saltar-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-que fue lo que dijiste-dijo Holly sorprendida, debido a la idea de Marcelo.

-no hay tiempo concentren toda la energía en la Espada Omega -dijo Marcelo.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Madam Woke y ataco al Megazord con su rayo de hielo y su ataque volvió a chocar con la espada del Megazord lo que causo que hubiera una especie de nube de vapor- ahora si acabe con ustedes-que dejo de levitar.

-es lo que tú crees-dijo Davis, sorprendiendo a Madam Woke que se dio media vuelta y vio que el Megazord estaba ahí.

-no puede ser-Madam Woke estaba incrédula debido a que el Megazord estaba completamente intacto.

-ahora es nuestro turno-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord comenzó a atacar logrando asestarle 3 golpes con la espada.

-aun no estoy acabada-dijo Madam Woke y comenzó a levitar para escapar de los ataques.

-eso ya no te funcionara-dijo Marcelo- al ataque amigos.

En eso el Megazord dio un gran salto que sorprendió a Madam Woke.

-¡¿pero que rayos?!-dijo Madam Woke.

-Dino Megazord, Golpe Final-dijeron los Dino Omega Rangers, mientras en el aire la espada del Megazord se llenó de 5 energías de colores distintos y dio un rugido de su boca y sus ojos brillaron, de repente al estar cerca de Madam Woke en el aire, le dio un golpe con su Espada.

-no puede ser-dijo Madam Woke, mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo afectado por el golpe que le propino el Megazord con su espada y después de caer al suelo ya que el ataque del Megazord la hiso aterrizar al suelo y después exploto marcando así su final.

-lo logramos chicos-dijo Holly con un tono feliz.

-si lo logramos, no lo puedo creer-dijo Yolei.

-yo tampoco-dijo Michael.

-y todo fue gracias a que Davis no se rindió y nos devolvió la confianza, gracias Davis-dijo Marcelo.

-no fue nada Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-muy bien amigos todos juntos-dijo Marcelo.

-los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado-dijeron los Rangers, mientras el Megazord bajaba su Espada en pose de triunfo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave se podía ver que tanto Tanith como Naga vieron la derrota de otro de sus guerreros.

-otra victoria para los Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-ya savia yo, que esa bruja de pacotilla no podría vencerlos-dijo Naga.

-tienes razón, pero recuerda Naga, tenemos que distraerlos lo suficiente, hasta que el amo Durahan vuelva-dijo Tanith.

-si tienes razón-dijo Naga, ya que debían entretener a los nuevos Rangers lo más que pudieran.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se vio que los Rangers estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, había botanas y buena música para bailar, todos los presentes se la estaban pasando bien, mientras se vio que Davis hablaba con Nicole.

-sabes Nicole me sentí decepcionado cuando no estabas en el lugar que habíamos acordado… bueno más bien me preocupe-dijo Davis.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi Davis, yo también me preocupe mucho, hasta que llegaron los Power Rangers-dijo Nicole.

-así que ellos te salvaron-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-así es, en especial el que era de color Azul, es mi color favorito-dijo Nicole, sorprendiendo a Davis-además el Ranger Azul era amable y valiente.

-si… -dijo Davis feliz, pero después reacciono- digo, enserio-y Nicole asintió

-ah si se me olvidaba, esto es tuyo-dijo Davis mostrándole a Nicole su brazalete lo que la sorprendió.

-Davis, mi brazalete, gracias-dijo Nicole y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Davis y se vio que él tenía una sonrisa.

-oye Marcelo mira a Davis-dijo Michael y Marcelo y él, vieron a Davis que estaba muy feliz hablando con Nicole- pero qué bárbaro, parece que llamo la atención de Nicole y ni siquiera tuvo que bailar.

-en cambio otros chicos, sudan mucho y no consiguen pareja-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que Bulk traía un pastel y Skull unos jugos.

-no quiero que hagan alguna torpeza y arruinen el pastel-dijo Adelle.

-no lo haremos jefa-dijo Bulk, llegaron a una mesa y Bulk dejo el pastel en la mesa- ahí lo tiene jefecita, el pastel sano y salvo.

Pero de pronto Bulk no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo estaba Skull que llevaba los jugos con algo de dificultad y se vio como Bulk choco con Skull y eso causo que Bulk cayera sobre el pastel, de pronto se vio como Marcelo y sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo.

-oye Bulk estas bien-dijo Michael ayudándole a levantarse.

-Por favor Bulk si vas a empezar con comer las botanas de la fiesta, pero no comiences con el pastel-dijo Marcelo con algo de broma y algo de sarcasmo, mientras ayudaba a Bulk- al menos podrías empezar con los emparedados.

-si claro Marcelo-dijo Bulk y vio a Adelle- no se preocupe jefa, traeremos otro pastel.

-no es necesario Bulk, pero por haber arruinado el pastel limpiaras con Skull, el lugar cuando la fiesta acabe, pero por ahora por qué no vamos a bailar-dijo Adelle y fue a la pista y los mismo hicieron Marcelo y sus amigos que eran acompañados por Nicole y se vio que Bulk y Skull estaban atónitos por lo que acababa de suceder.

Y se vio como los chicos se divertían, Davis bailaba con Nicole, Michael estaba bailando con Holly y con Marcelo se vio que el bailaba con Yolei. Y se vio que Bulk y Skull todavía seguían atónitos, mientras Marcelo y sus amigos se divertían en la fiesta

Fin del Capítulo.

 **Y aquí finaliza el capítulo de este Remake de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, debo decirles que estoy tomándome algo de tiempo para redactar un poco los caps de la primera temporada, pero les aseguro que no habrá ningún inconveniente en eso de publicar los caps de este Remake, pero les diré que tal vez si tenga inconvenientes de poder subir caps de la segunda temporada, sobre todo porque voy a subir un cap piloto de mi siguiente fic así que espérenlo, ahora vamos con los datos de otro de mis personajes, esta vez es nada menos que Davis que protagonizo el cap.**

 **Nombre: Davis Johnson Coleman.**

 **Blue Ranger Dino Omega.**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 21 de Octubre de 1997**

 **Signo: Libra**

 **Apariencia: Pelo rubio, lacio, su piel es parecida al de Andros, ojos color azul, con una estatura de 1'74, su vestimenta más característica, consta de un pantalón Wrangler, con una camisa blanca de rayas azules de manga larga y una chaqueta tejida de color gris , y unos zapatos de color azul con detalles verdes.**

 **Personalidad: Es un chico amigable, siempre está de lado de sus amigos, sobre todo cuando ve que estos tienen virtudes y que además reconozcan sus defectos, es alguien que llega a divertirse con sus amigos sobre todo cuando se trata de animar a alguien, suele ser inseguro producto del bullying que le hacían en la escuela a su edad de 7 años hasta los 14, y cierto incidente también le hizo sentirse inseguro en poder hablar o más bien estar en una cita con alguien del género femenino, detesta que le hagan bullying debido a que lo había logrado superar tras ir al psicólogo a sus 15 y 16 años donde tuvo el apoyo de sus padres. Sus padres nunca se enteraron del bullying que le hacían debido a que Davis de niño debido a que él no quería causarles más problemas, debido a que ellos trabajaban demasiado para darle a su hijo una buena educación, no fue hasta que Davis tuvo sus 13 años que estos pudieron conseguir empleos estables y de buena paga, debido a que Davis les confeso que su sueño era ser un gran investigador sobre todo en el área de robótica por lo cual lo apoyan y con sus nuevos trabajos están haciendo lo posible para que su hijo asista a una buena universidad, por ese motivo Davis aprecia mucho a sus padres y se dedica a estudiar sobre todo porque quiere cumplir sus sueños y ayudar a avanzar la tecnología del mundo.**

 **Bueno gente, que ya está adentrándose al Remake de la primera temporada de Power Rangers Dino Omega, espero estarles dando un buen remake además de que si les está gustando que les entregue datos que no conocen de mis personajes, espero sus Reviews si es que lo hay antes de que publique el siguiente cap de este remake xD, en fin espero los reviews y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	6. La confianza de Michael

**Hola lectores como les va, aquí con otro cap de este Remake de la primera temporada que espero sea de su agrado, mencione que algunos caps del remake no tendrían muchos caps solamente que le agregaría un poco más de redacción para que no tengan problemas en leer el fic, en fin ahora vamos con el cap.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **6: La Confianza de Michael.**

 **Angel Grove**

Se podía ver que en el parque de Angel Grove estaba Marcelo trotando siguió hasta que se detuvo cerca de un árbol y se podía ver que estaba exhausto.

-rayos… parece que aun… no alcanzo… un buen estado… físico-dijo Marcelo con cansancio y descanso por unos cuantos minutos- bueno será mejor que vuelva a casa, me gustaría saber dónde fueron mi tío Tommy y Yubel.

Marcelo descanso un poco para luego dirigirse a casa para descansar.

 **Centro Juvenil**

El lugar como siempre contaba con una buena cantidad de clientes y se veía que Holly y Yolei ayudaban a Adelle con todos los pedidos que había.

-esto es muy cansador-dijo Holly y se vio que estaba comenzando a cansarse.

-deja de quejarte Holly, recuerda que estamos trabajando para ganar dinero y así conseguir nuestros materiales escolares-dijo Yolei.

-ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo-dijo Holly, mientras continuaban trabajando.

En eso llegaron Michael y Davis y vieron lo ocupadas que estaban sus amigas.

-parece que hoy tienen un día muy pesado-dijo Michael.

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca, claro que no lo sabía si no me entero por ti amigo-dijo Davis con sarcasmo

-no tienes por qué decirlo de esa manera-dijo Michael algo molesto.

-está bien lo siento… pero me gustaría saber dónde está Marcelo, normalmente él es el primero en llegar-dijo Davis tratando de buscar con la mirada a Marcelo.

-en eso tienes razón, pero no hay que preocuparnos, el vendrá-dijo Michael.

Pasaron como unos 10 minutos en el centro juvenil y Marcelo llego, inmediatamente Davis y Michael lo llamaron.

-Marcelo como estas, se puede saber en dónde estabas-dijo Michael.

-la verdad es que estaba entrenando, para así tener un buen estado físico-dijo Marcelo.

-y porque te entrenas, no es que quiera ofenderte ni nada, es solo que con nuestros poderes de Rang…-Michael no pudo terminar la frase ya que le taparon la boca.

-quieres callarte y pensar un poco en lo que dices… recuerda que no podemos revelar nuestro secreto-susurro Davis molesto.

-ah si se me había olvidado, lo siento jajaja-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-Davis tiene razón, tienes que pensar más en lo que dices-dijo Marcelo igual de molesto que Davis- bueno dejemos ese tema de lado, esperemos a Holly y a Yolei.

Davis y Michael estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Marcelo y esperaron a las chicas hasta que terminaran de trabajar en el centro juvenil.

-bueno, creo que es todo por hoy chicas gracias por ayudarme en este día tan agitado-dijo Adelle.

-no fue nada Adelle, cuando necesites nuestra ayuda ahí estaremos no es así Holly-dijo Yolei animada.

-si… así es-dijo Holly con un tono cansado.

-bueno pueden retirarse chicas-dijo Adelle.

-gracias Adelle, vamos Holly los chicos nos están esperando-dijo Yolei y Holly la siguió.

-Bulk, Skull, vengan-dijo Adelle y en eso Bulk y Skull aparecieron.

-sí que es lo que necesita jefa-dijo Bulk.

-necesito que vallan a recoger unos paquetes de gaseosas, esta es la dirección-dijo Adelle entregándole una papel donde está la dirección al cual debían ir.

-lo que ordene jefa no le fallaremos-dijo Skull.

-eso espero… tomen las llaves de la camioneta-dijo Adelle con un suspiro, mientras le daba las llaves de la camioneta a Bulk.

-bueno amigo, será mejor que vallamos rápido-dijo Bulk y Skull lo siguió a la parte trasera del centro juvenil-vamos por la camioneta...

-yo conduzco-dijo Skull muy animado, quitándole las llaves a Bulk

-espero que no nos den una infracción-dijo Bulk, ambos se subieron a la camioneta y partieron rumbo a recoger lo que Adelle les encargo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave podía verse como Tanith revisaba los datos de los prisioneros que tenían para ver quién podía serles útil de vencer a los Rangers.

-bien ahora que vamos a hacer, sabes también como yo que aun que enviemos a otro guerrero esos Rangers lo derrotaran-dijo Naga.

-si piensas que te dejare ir, estas mal de la cabeza, recuerda que debemos mantener a los Rangers ocupados hasta que el amo Durahan y Ghidorah vuelvan-dijo Tanith de manera serie.

-bueno si no podemos bajar a la tierra para derrotar a los Rangers, a quien enviaremos-dijo Naga.

-enviaremos a Greiver, tal vez él pueda ser un contrincante para los Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-estás segura de que Greiver los derrotara-dijo Naga no muy convencido

-en realidad no lo sé pero tal vez podríamos intentarlo y ver qué pasa-dijo Tanith, en eso apretó un botón de la computadora de la nave, al rato de unos minutos los Temjuz habían traído a un guerrero con aspecto de humanoide que tenía una armadura de color negro y tenía una espada en la mano derecha y un escudo en la mano izquierda.

-puedo saber para que me sacaron de mi celda-dijo Greiver de manera seria.

-necesitamos que vayas a la tierra y destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-destruir a los Power Rangers, je y si me niego… además, aunque aceptara y los derrotara, que gano yo, podría ahora mismo irme-dijo Greiver.

-me agrada tu estilo… pero yo no subestimaría a los Power Rangers, y además tengo que darte un detalle importante, el día que te capturamos tratando de robar unos objetos de la nave, te colocamos un rastreador como todo aquel que trato de salirse con la suya a nuestras espaldas, así que si decides irte, nosotros iremos por ti y volveremos a encerarte en una de las celdas-dijo Naga de forma arrogante.

Greiver se puso nervioso ante lo dicho por Naga.

-además, que te parece este trato, si logras derrotar a los Rangers, te dejaremos libre y volverás a hacer tus crímenes como solías hacerlo-dijo Tanith con un tono burlón, lo que hizo que Greiver se molestara ya no le estaban dando ninguna otra opción.

Greiver asintió y se dirigió rumbo a la tierra.

 **Angel Grove**

Los chicos se encontraban fuera del centro juvenil para esperar a sus amigas, hasta que dentro de unos minutos salieron.

-hola chicas estábamos esperándolos-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias por esperarnos chicos-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa.

-no fue nada-dijo Michael en tono caballeroso para dar un buen ambiente.

-además son nuestras amigas-dijo Michael.

-cielos estoy muy cansada…-dijo Holly que estaba tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

En eso Marcelo se acercó a Yolei- acaso el trabajo de hoy fue muy duro.

-en realidad sí, ya que hoy hubo muchos clientes, claro que eso fue muy temprano en la mañana-dijo Yolei.

-ya veo… bueno que tal si vamos al lago de Angel Grove, que dicen amigos-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Yolei.

-yo también, necesitamos relajarnos un poco ya que fuimos atacados por monstruos 3 días seguidos-dijo Davis.

-tal vez ustedes estén cansados pero yo si tengo energía para un par de peleas más-dijo Michael con confianza.

-eres muy confiado al decir eso Michael, debería recordarte que tuvimos problemas cuando luchamos contra aquellos monstruos-dijo Holly.

-por favor chicos, hemos derrotado a los monstruos que vinieron a atacar de manera seguida, no veo por qué no debamos sentirnos orgullosos y confiados luego de 3 victorias seguidas-dijo Michael.

-Holly tiene razón, te estas confiando demasiado-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-no me estoy confiando, solo estoy orgulloso de que nosotros no hayamos sido derrotados-dijo Michael de manera tranquila.

-si tienes demasiado orgullo, eso significa que eres un arrogante Michael-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-perdóname si soy tan arrogante líder-dijo Michael molesto.

Pero en ese momento una especie de energía ataco a los Rangers lo que causo que ellos se cayeran.

-de donde demonios vino eso…-dijo Marcelo tratando de buscar al responsable- están bien chicos.

-eso creo-dijo Davis, pero de pronto un guerrero humanoide de armadura negra apareció- y parece que ya sabemos quién nos atacó.

Al decir eso los Rangers vieron a la dirección que estaba viendo Davis.

-muy bien, ¿quién eres tú?-dijo Marcelo.

-yo soy Greiver y tengo la misión de destruir a los Rangers, así que díganme donde están los Power Rangers-dijo Greiver con tono amenazante.

-démosle lo que quiere, al fin y al cabo este sujeto perderá al igual que los demás-dijo Michael y todos asintieron.

-entonces vamos por él, pero recuerden chicos no hay que subestimarlo-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso cada uno combino su Morpho con el comunicador de sus manos.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!

-Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro-de pronto aparecieron Marcelo y sus amigos en sus trajes de Power Rangers.

-vaya, vaya parece que me ahorraron la molestia de buscarlos Rangers-dijo Greiver empuñando su espada.

-si pues veras que encontrarnos será el mayor de tus errores ya que serás derrotado al igual que los otros-dijo Michael

-eso está por verse-dijo Greiver y de inmediato fue a atacarlos.

Los Rangers también fueron a atacar a Greiver y se vio que cada vez que intentaban darle un golpe Greiver se defendía con su escudo.

-rayos ese escudo es fuerte-dijo Marcelo algo adolorido ya que golpeo con sus manos el escudo de Greiver.

Mientras se veía como los demás Rangers peleaban contra Greiver pero ningún golpe hacia contacto ya que este se defendía con su escudo y cuando haya una apertura atacaba con su espada dándoles golpes certeros, para así derribados.

-este sujeto es un poco más fuerte que los otros-dijo Davis tratando de levantarse.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yolei mientras trataba de ayudar a Holly a levantarse.

-no se preocupen chicos, podemos vencerlo al igual que a los otros-dijo Michael y nuevamente fue a atacar a Greiver y nuevamente fue derribado con 3 golpes de la espada de Greiver.

-ustedes no representan un reto para mí Rangers-dijo Greiver.

-no sabes lo que dices nosotros podemos vencerte, serás derrotado al igual que los demás-dijo Michael con mucha confianza debido a las victorias anteriores, trato de levantarse para continuar con la pelea, pero fue detenido por Marcelo.

-ya es suficiente Michael, debemos retirarnos y planear una estrategia-dijo Marcelo.

-pero que dices si continuamos atacando así podremos agotarlo y vencerlo-dijo Michael.

-pero no lo vamos a conseguir ya que este tipo es diferente a los otros enemigos con los que peleamos-dijo Marcelo con tono preocupado.

-ni piensen que los dejare escapar, los destruiré aquí mismo-dijo Greiver y en un momento corrió para atacar a Marcelo y Michael, logrando así asestarle 2 golpes a cada uno haciéndolos retroceder.

-ni pienses que nos has derrotado-dijo Michael sacando su dino arma de su estuche- dino arma modo Blade.

En eso Michael fue a atacarlo, pero cada vez que trataba de golpearlo con su arma, Greiver lo bloqueaba con su escudo y de unos cuantos golpes derribo nuevamente a Michael.

-Michael te encuentras bien-dijo Davis con tono preocupado y sus demás amigos se reunieron dónde estaba Michael y Davis.

-este tipo es muy hábil-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-ya lo creo, que haremos para poder vencerlo-dijo Holly igual de preocupada que Yolei.

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora es retirarnos-dijo Marcelo

-¿qué dices? no podemos retirarnos, podemos vencerlo aquí mism…-dijo Michael pero fue interrumpido.

-dije que nos vamos a retirar-dijo Marcelo molesto. En eso los Rangers se retiraron tele transportándose al centro de mando.

-tal vez se hayan escapado, pero cuando vuelvan estaré listo para destruirlos y así ganar mi libertar para volver a traficar en todo el universo jejeje-dijo Greiver y desapareció.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se veía que Tanith y Naga veía el monitor de la nave y contemplaron todo el combate.

-vaya, vaya, parece que Greiver lo está haciendo muy bien-dijo Tanith.

-no está nada mal, muy seguro que el trato que le hiciste lo motivo demasiado, es muy posible que derrote a los Rangers-dijo Naga muy convencido.

-yo no estaría tan segura, recuerda que si se subestima a los Rangers, lo único que conseguirás será que te derroten-dijo Tanith.

 **Centro de Mando**

En ese momento en el centro de mando se vio que los Rangers estaban algo cansados y se vio que Michael estaba algo molesto con Marcelo.

-se encuentran bien Rangers-dijo Tensou acercándose a los Rangers.

-si estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte de nosotros Tensou-dijo Davis agradecido de que un robot como Tensou tenga ese tipo de sentimientos.

-ese tipo pudo habernos vencido-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-ya lo creo, ni siquiera pudimos darle un golpe-dijo Holly igual de preocupada.

-tenemos que idear un plan para poder vencerlo y lo que se me ocurre es… -dijo Marcelo, pero fue interrumpido por Michael.

-¡Marcelo!, se puede saber porque decidiste que nos retiráramos de la lucha, pudimos haberlo derrotado-dijo Michael.

-escúchame Michael, ese sujeto pudo habernos vencido y no podía arriesgarme a que nuestros amigos salieran heridos-dijo Marcelo.

-solo dices pretextos, sabes lo que eres… eres un gran cobarde-dijo Michael enojado.

En eso Marcelo le agarro de su chaqueta negra, en eso los demás trataron de detener a Marcelo.

-es suficiente Marcelo, este no es momento para que estén peleando entre sí-dijo Gosei con voz autoritaria.

-¡escúchame Michael, yo no soy ningún cobarde entendiste!-dijo Marcelo molesto, pero luego se calmó- además en este momento tu eres el problema.

Con esa respuesta Michael se sorprendió y le respondió molesto- y se puede saber porque soy yo el del problema.

-te diré que eres el del problema, por ser un orgulloso arrogante y confiado, piensas que las cosas nos saldrán bien y que no tenemos que preocuparnos, solo porque hemos derrotado a 3 enemigos de manera seguida, pues te diré que estas equivocado… tienes que recordar que si somos derrotados todas las personas que viven en Angel Grove, podrían ser lastimadas-dijo Marcelo muy serio, en eso Michael puso una cara de sorprendido y de tristeza ya que Marcelo tenía razón- escucha Michael, tal vez pienses que vamos a ganar todas las veces debido a nuestras victorias anteriores y que de cierta formas eso es un modo de sentirse confiado, pero tienes que recordar que no luchamos para vencer monstruos y hacer records estúpidos, somos Power Rangers y nuestro deber es defender el bien y a las personas… así que será mejor que cambies tu actitud y dejar de ser confiado.

Después de decir eso Marcelo se apartó del resto para calmarse un poco.

"Tal vez Marcelo tenga razón, es muy posible que mi orgullo arrogante hubiera causado problemas a mis amigos cuando estábamos peleando contra ese monstruo"-pensó Michael muy deprimido.

Davis y las chicas quisieron animar a Michael, pero sabían que necesitaba estar solo por un momento y reflexionar algunas cosas, pero en eso la alarma del centro de mando sonó.

-que sucede Gosei, en donde está sucediendo el ataque-dijo Marcelo.

-está sucediendo en la zona comercial de Angel Grove, vayan Rangers-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers se preparaban para ir pero en eso Marcelo detuvo a Michael- tú te quedas aquí Michael-dijo Marcelo de manera seria.

-pero… porque me voy a quedar… quiero ayudar Marcelo, ya no cometeré el mismo error-dijo Michael

-lo sé… pero debes quedarte por si necesitamos ayuda y no te preocupes sé que todos nosotros juntos podremos darle pelea, pero por el momento piensa en una estrategia para vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien Marcelo, lo haré-dijo Michael desanimado, en ese momento Marcelo se reunió con los demás.

-muy bien amigos es hora, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!-dijo Marcelo.

-Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro.

En eso Marcelo y los demás a excepción de Michael aparecieron en la zona comercial con sus trajes Rangers.

 **Angel Grove – Zona comercial**

En la zona comercial de Angel Grove se vio a Greiver que ahuyentaba a la gente.

-estos seres humanos sí que son débiles-dijo Greiver pero en eso recibió unos disparos láser por la espalda, lo que causo que fuera derribado-pero qué demonios…

-será mejor que te prepares Greiver, porque esta vez te venceremos-dijo Marcelo, mientras en su mano derecha tenía su dino arma en modo Blaster.

-eso lo veremos voy a destruirlos ahora mismo-dijo Greiver en eso noto que Michael no estaba- me pueden decir dónde está su amigo el Black Ranger.

-eso no necesitas saberlo pero te diré que el vendrá en el momento indicado para que así podamos vencerte-dijo Marcelo, mientras dejaba su arma en el estuche de su cinturón de su traje de Ranger.

-si claro… pues espero que llegue en el momento justo, porque ustedes van a ser derrotados en este instante-dijo Greiver y comenzó a acercarse a los Rangers a toda velocidad.

-acabemos con ese sujeto están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo, en eso apareció su Omega espada y lo mismo sucedió con los demás, Davis tenía su Omega Lanza, Yolei su Omega Shuriken y Holly su Omega Arco.

-¡Sí!-respondieron Davis y las chicas, ya con sus armas.

-¡entonces al ataque!-dijo Marcelo y después de terminar de hablar Marcelo y los demás comenzaron a atacar a Greiver quien se defendía de cada ataque con su escudo.

-rayos, mientras tenga ese escudo no podremos hacerle nada-dijo Yolei con ton preocupado.

-a lo creo, necesitamos idear un plan y será mejor que sea ahora-dijo Davis.

 **Centro de Mando**

Se pudo ver que en el centro de mando, como Michael observaba la batalla por el globo visor y veía como sus amigos tenían problemas contra Greiver.

-están en problemas necesito ayudarlos, pero no sé en qué forma los valla a ayudar-dijo Michael preocupado.

-Michael sabes muy bien que si vas a ayudarlos, al menos necesitas tener un plan para poder vencer al enemigo-dijo Gosei.

-lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada-dijo Michael molesto.

-además, es muy difícil vencer a un enemigo que tiene un escudo que lo protege todo el tiempo-dijo Tensou.

-eso es cierto Tensou, así que lo único que podemos hacer es destruir el escudo, pero ni siquiera nuestras armas Omega pueden dañar ese escudo, lo único que podría destruir el escudo sería un arma con un gran filo…-dijo Michael y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo muy importante-…eso es, solo un arma con un gran filo podría destruir el escudo, ya lo tengo.

-tienes algún plan Michael-dijo Tensou.

-si Tensou, no podría decirse que es un plan de ataque en su totalidad, pero a fin de cuentas es un plan, es hora de acabar con ese tonto-dijo Michael y se dirigió a Gosei- Gosei necesito ir a ayudar a mis amigos, no sé si vaya a funcionar, pero creo que tengo una idea.

-si ese es el caso entonces ve Michael ayuda a tus amigos y que el poder te proteja-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei, es hora, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder… Mastodonte!-dijo Michael y se vio que estaba en su traje Ranger.

 **Angel Grove – Zona Comercial**

Se podía observar como los Rangers trataban de asestarle un golpe a Greiver pero ningún ataque resultaba efectivo ya que este se defendía muy bien usando su escudo, para luego dar un giro en su propio eje golpeando así a los Rangers derribándolos.

-chicos están bien… pueden continuar con la pelea-dijo Marcelo preocupado al ver a sus amigos lastimados.

-estamos bien Marcelo, pero necesitamos un plan y ahora-dijo Davis, pero en ese momento Greiver se iba acercando a los Rangers.

-no se preocupen Rangers, pronto serán destruidos-dijo Greiver mientras se preparaba para atacar a los Rangers, en ese momento unos disparos laser lo dañaron lo que causo que fuera derribado y se volvió a levantar-… quien hizo eso.

En eso apareció Michael con su dino arma en modo Blaster que guardo en el estuche de su cinturón.

-fui yo tonto y vas a pagar por haber lastimado a mis amigos-dijo Michael, en eso se acercó a sus amigos para ver si estaban bien-se encuentran bien amigos.

-si Michael estamos bien-dijo Yolei, en eso Marcelo se acercó a Michael.

-no te dije que te quedaras en el centro de mando, además espero que hayas venido con un plan entre manos para vencerlo-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-lo sé, pero necesitan ayuda y descuida ya no me comportare como un gran arrogante con exceso de confianza-dijo Michael con honestidad.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Marcelo no muy convencido.

-por supuesto… además ya tengo un plan para vencer a ese tipo-dijo Michael.

-si tienes un plan… entonces es bueno que hayas venido Michael-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces dinos cuál es el plan amigo-dijo Davis acercándose a donde estaban Michael y Marcelo.

-tenemos que destruir ese escudo-dijo Michael.

-y como sugieres que lo hagamos-dijo Holly algo molesta debido a lo que dijo su compañero.

-se me ocurrió que tal vez mi Omega Hacha puede destruir el escudo, estoy casi seguro que podría provocar una griete en su escudo-dijo Michael con tono de confianza.

-pues espero que tu plan funcione, porque si no, es lo más seguro que lo hiciste por un ataque de arrogancia-dijo Holly molesta.

-espera Holly, tal vez el plan Michael pueda funcionar-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio Marcelo-dijo Holly ya que no podía creer lo que había dicho Marcelo.

-hablo muy enserio, además estoy seguro que el plan pueda funcionar, pero tendremos que distraer a ese monstruo y así darle la posibilidad a Michael de destruir ese escudo-dijo Marcelo totalmente convencido.

-bueno… si tú lo dices, pero como lo vamos a distraer, sabes muy bien que nuestros ataques no le hacen ningún daño-dijo Holly no muy convencida con el plan.

-en eso tienes razón Holly, el plan no tendrá sentido si no encontramos el modo de distraerlo…-dijo Marcelo pensativo.

-y que tal si usamos las dino armas en el modo Blaster-dijo Michael, esa respuesta hizo que Marcelo y Holly lo pensaran, en eso se acercó Davis que alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo Michael.

-ese plan tal vez pueda funcionar-dijo Davis, en eso se acercó Yolei.

-a que te refieres con eso Michael-dijo Yolei con interés.

-si usamos nuestras dino armas en el modo Blaster, tal y como dijo Michael, tal vez podamos distraerlo lo suficiente, además si nosotros cuatro atacamos al mismo tiempo y es muy posible que con eso podamos causarle una griete al escudo-dijo Davis que con esa respuesta sorprendió a sus amigos.

-tú qué dices Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-creo puede funcionar, así que debemos arriesgarnos-dijo Marcelo en eso vieron que Greiver comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos.

-prepárense Rangers por que los voy a destruir-dijo Greiver molesto.

-no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que hacerlo ahora-dijo Michael.

-tienes razón, están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron con un sí-muy bien coloquen sus dino armas en el modo Blaster.

En eso los Rangers sacaron sus dino armas y lo colocaron en el modo Blaster, a excepción de Michael y comenzaron a apuntar al escudo de Greiver.

-muy bien chicos… ¡fuego!-dijo Marcelo, en eso los chicos comenzaron a disparar y se vio que Greiver se defendió con su escudo, pero en un momento se vio que el ataque de los Rangers se estaba concentrando en un solo punto.

-que creen que están haciendo-dijo Greiver con desconfianza.

-tal vez no lo sepas… pero estamos tratando de destruir tu escudo-dijo Marcelo, mientras disparaba con dino arma en modo Blaster.

-y piensan que lo van a lograr-dijo Greiver con algo de burla.

-por supuesto que sí y para probártelo yo mismo destruiré tu escudo-dijo Michael, que tenía su Omega Hacha en sus manos, pero en eso se vio que el escudo de Greiver tenía una grieta.

-esto no puede ser cierto-dijo Greiver molesto-me las van a pagar.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Michael y en eso su arma comenzó a cargarse de energía.

-¿pero qué rayos?-dijo Greiver.

-es hora de derrotarte de una buena vez-dijo Michael y en eso se vio la imagen de su Zord y Michael ataco a Greiver que se defendió con su escudo-¡Omega Hacha, Filo Congelante!

En eso se vio que el arma de Michael destruyo por completo el escudo y además logro causarle un daño a Greiver lo que causo que fuera derribado.

-lo lograste Michael-dijo Marcelo y se vio que los demás se acercaron.

-si lo sé… pero esto aún no ha acabado-dijo Michael ya que vio como Greiver se reincorporaba de nuevo, lo que los demás Rangers notaron.

-ya estoy muy molesto Rangers-dijo Greiver que ya se había reincorporado por completo.

-es hora de acabar con él, tú qué dices Marcelo-dijo Michael

-estoy de acuerdo…-dijo Marcelo mientras sacaba su Omega espada y se vio que los demás Rangers ya tenían sus armas principales- es hora de combinar la armas.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron-tienes los honores Michael.

-gracias Marcelo, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Michael y el arma comenzaba a cargarse de energía y se veía que Greiver estaba acercándose.

-¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo a Greiver.

-lo logramos-dijo Michael, pero en eso se vio que en la nave de Durahan, Tanith y Naga que estaban cerca del monitor.

 **Nave de Durahan**

-hazlo crecer Tanith-dijo Naga al ver que Greiver había sido vencido.

-por supuesto-dijo Tanith, en eso apretó un botón de color verde-disparando rayo de plasma.

 **Angel Grove**

El rayo golpeo el lugar donde Greiver fue destruido y en un momento Greiver se regenero y creciendo en el proceso- muy bien Rangers están listos para el segundo round-dijo Greiver.

-ahora tenemos que lidiar con su forma gigante y lo peor de todo es que vuelve a tener su escudo-dijo Michael.

-eso no importa, tenemos que derrotarlo, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso la mano derecha de cada uno de los Rangers se lleno de energía de su respectivo color.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno se vio que la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como si fuera una señal de llamado y en pocos segundo los Zords aparecieron y cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-muy bien amigos están listos-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Michael, más que listo-dijo Michael.

-Davis preparado y los sistemas del Zord están activados-dijo Davis.

-Yolei mas que lista para la batalla-dijo Yolei

-aquí Holly, acabemos con ese tipo de una buena vez-dijo Holly.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, Activado-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord.

-bien amigos, acabemos con el de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

-este es su fin Rangers-dijo Greiver y se acercó al Megazord y se vio que Greiver estaba causándole daños al Megazord, pero el Megazord también le causaba daño, pero no tanto ya que Greiver se defendía con su escudo.

-rayos, ese escudo está siendo otra vez un gran dolor de cabeza-dijo Holly frustrada.

-tenemos que pensar en un forma de Vencerlo-dijo Michael tratando de mantener la calma.

En eso Greiver siguió atacando al Megazord y logro derribarlo-están acabados Rangers-dijo Greiver que ya le iba a dar el golpe final con su espada y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el Megazord evadió el ataque y como resultado la espada de Greiver se atascó en el suelo.

-es nuestra oportunidad Marcelo-dijo Michael al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Greiver.

-estoy de acuerdo… ¡necesitamos Espada Omega!-dijo Marcelo y en eso del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord tomo con su mano derecha- es hora de acabar con él.

-primero hay que deshacernos de su escudo-dijo Michael y sus amigos asintieron que estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amigo.

-están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- destruyamos de una buena vez ese escudo.

En eso la espada del Megazord se envolvió de 5 energías que eran los colores respectivos de los Rangers y de pronto el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron, así propino un golpe con su espada y así destruyo el escudo de Greiver.

-no puede ser como fueron capaces de destruir mi escudo-dijo Greiver sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-aun no acabamos, al ataque amigos-dijo Michael y en eso el Megazord volvió a atacar a Greiver con su espada que tenía las 5 energías.

-¡Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers y en ese momento el Megazord volvió a propinarle otro golpe con su espada y con eso lograron dañar el cuerpo de Greiver.

-esto no puede ser-dijo Greiver mientras caía y desapareció en una explosión.

-lo logramos chicos-dijo Michael con tono feliz.

-así es Michael…-dijo Marcelo-bien chicos todos juntos.

-los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado-dijeron los Rangers, mientras se vio que el Megazord bajaba su espada en pose de triunfo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se vio que Naga estaba molesto, debido a que otro guerrero había sido vencido por los Rangers.

-ya sabía que este iba a ser el mismo resultado, ni aun estando motivado por ser libre pudo vencerlos-dijo Naga, Tanith iba a responderle pero en ese momento en la pantalla de donde vieron la pelea se vio a Ghidorah.

- _Tanith, Naga les comunico que el jefe y yo vamos de regreso… por cierto lograron deshacerse de esos Rangers_ -dijo Ghidorah.

-lo intentamos pero esos Rangers derrotaron a los 3 torpes que enviamos-dijo Tanith con tranquilidad.

- _bueno eso no importa, el amo Durahan y yo ya estamos volviendo a la base_ -dijo Ghidorah.

-tuvieron suerte en su misión-dijo Naga.

- _por supuesto que sí, además estamos seguros que con la información que tenemos podremos idear un plan para derrotar a esos molestos Rangers, pero hasta que lleguemos sigan encargándose de ellos por ahora_ -dijo Ghidorah.

-como tú digas Ghidorah-dijo Tanith para luego cortarse la comunicación.

 **Angel Grove**

Se vio a los Rangers estaban en las calles de la ciudad donde había poca gente circulando.

-tuvimos otra pelea, pero como siempre logramos salir victoriosos-dijo Michael con ese comentario molesto un poco a sus amigos ya que se dieron cuenta que estaba volviendo a ser arrogante-pero hay que admitir que ese sujeto nos dio grandes problemas.

Con ese nuevo comentario sorprendió a sus amigos y después estos sonrieron al ver que Michael ya dejo un poco su arrogancia, además de la excesiva confianza que tenía.

-tienes razón Michael, pero con trabajo en equipo y con tu plan de ataque logramos vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-si tienes razón en eso amigo-dijo Michael.

-bueno que tal se vamos por unos refrescos en el centro juvenil-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-yo apoyo eso, además estamos muy cansados y necesitamos algo refrescante-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-también estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Holly con tono feliz

-bien pues que esperamos, vamos con Adelle ahora mismo-dijo Marcelo corriendo y en eso sus amigos lo siguieron, al llegar al centro juvenil vieron como Bulk y Skull sacaban de la camioneta muchos paquetes que tenían refrescos, en eso Bulk se detuvo para saludarlos.

-hola chicos como están-dijo Bulk mientras cargaba con un paquete.

-estamos bien Bulk, pero veo que ustedes están muy ocupados como siempre-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, pero bueno aún nos falta por llevar muchos paquetes más-dijo Bulk.

-podemos ayudarlos, ustedes que dicen chicos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a ayudar a Bulk y Skull.

Y se vio que de poco a poco estaban terminando el trabajo, pasaron unos 10 minuetos y en eso se vio que los Rangers estaban dentro del centro juvenil y se notaban cansados.

-creen que ya acabamos-dijo Marcelo cansado.

-si lo hicimos, solo falta una paquete más, ustedes descansen chicos-dijo Skull y se fue a recoger el último paquete.

En eso Adelle apareció con unos refrescos para Marcelo y los demás- tomen chicos esta invita la casa sobre todo por que ayudaron a Bulk y Skull con los paquetes-dijo Adelle.

-no fue nada Adelle-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso se vio que sus amigos tomaban sus refrescos que Adelle les trajo.

-jefa, ya está todo listo, Skull traerá el último paquete-dijo Bulk.

-buen trabajo-dijo Adelle, pero en ese momento entro Skull y por accidente empujo a Bulk a la mesa de los chicos lo que causo que la mesa se cayera causando que el líquido de los refrescos mojara a Bulk.

-gracias por los refrescos Skull-dijo Bulk que estaba empapado.

-lo siento gordo, no me fije que estabas ahí-dijo Skull tratando de disculparse.

-bueno Bulk al menos ya no tendrás que refrescarte-dijo Michael y con ese comentario hizo reír a los que estaban presentes.

-si qué gran comentario Michael enserio gracias-dijo Bulk.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 6, espero que les haya gustado, ahora mismo voy a darles más datos de otro de mis personajes que como ya deben intuir es Michael, así que vamos con los datos para conocerlo mejor.**

 **Nombre: Michael Jones Stone**

 **Black Ranger Dino Omega**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Fecha de Nacimiento: 22 de Septiembre de 1998**

 **Signo: Virgo**

 **Apariencia:** **Pelo Negro, ojos de color negro, de apariencia asiática, con una estatura de 1'73, su vestimenta más característica era la de tener un pantalón de color Gris, una polera blanca con detalles negros, con una chaqueta Negra que tenía pequeños detalles rojos en la punta de las mangas y unos zapatos de color negro con detalles blancos.**

 **Personalidad:** **Es un chico confiado demasiado confiado pero eso es algo que va ir cambiando, le gustan los video juegos y pasarle súper en las fiestas, incluso cuando es una salida de amigos, es alguien agradable, pero cuando las cosas se ponen serias o es un tema muy serio, Michael puede perder el control a tal punto de recriminar ya sea alguien conocido o no por él, eso es debido a que hubo un momento en que su Padre fue a prisión debido a tráfico de Drogas cuando este apenas tenía unos 7 años, cuando cumplió los 14 años, se rencontró con su padre y vio la gran discusión entre sus padres debido a ese incidente, fue en ese momento que Michael detesta ese tipo de cosas, ya que no quiere que alguien pase por ese tipo de situaciones, su Madre lo cuido cuando su padre fue a prisión, donde tuvo que trabajar casi las 24 horas para poder darle una educación adecuada a su hijo, por fortuna su madre recibió ayuda de los vecinos y de sus parientes cercanos, pero el momento y la discusión entre sus padres es algo que ha marcado a Michael.**

 **Bueno con esto ya van 3 Rangers con datos que no conocían de ellos cuando empeze el fic hace unos 4 años, ahora vamos a responder los reviews que dejaron:**

 **Draizen:** me alegra que te esté gustando el Remake de mi primer fic que publique, e igualmente me alegra que te haya gustado la idea donde les doy datos importantes y personales de mis personajes que son los Power Rangers Dino Omega, y déjame decirte que no eres el único amigo, yo también sufrí Bullying durante mi niñez y adolescencia, pero ahora ya no y sin duda me pareció un detalle importante que quería darle a Davis ya que viendo como es, seguramente sufrió Bullying, en fin espero que sigas este Remake nos leemos en otra ocasión.

 **Para los nuevos lectores, espero que les guste este Remake y si quieren leer la primera versión háganlo, porque van a notar cambios, sobre todo en los capítulos 10 para adelante, espero sus Reviews, para así saber la opinión que tienen ya que así puedo inspirarme para hacer el Remake, en fin cuídense lectores.**


	7. La confianza entre amigos

**Hola como están lectores, continuemos con los caps Remake, ya que como dije, tendré inconvenientes ya que quiero terminar el Remake lo más pronto posible, para así continuar con la Segunda Temporada y el nuevo fic que planeo publicar.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **7: La confianza entre Amigos.**

En un departamento que parecía ser para una persona, se vio a Holly hablando por su celular.

-ahora que pasa mama-dijo Holly molesta.

-deja de preocuparte quieres, sé que puedo arreglármelas sola y no tienes de que preocuparte ni mandarme algún dinero, voy a regresar, por cierto… sabes algo de papá… ya veo, bueno adiós-dijo Holly esto último con un tono desanimado y corto la comunicación.

Holly estuvo sentada en el borde de su cama muy pensativa y de un momento vio el reloj que estaba cerca de su cama y vio que ya eran las 8:30 a.m.

-no puede ser llegare tarde al trabajo, debo apresurarme-dijo Holly apurada y de un momento a otro se fue corriendo al centro juvenil de Angel Grove.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se veía que Naga hablaba con Tanith.

-muy pronto podremos derrotar a esos molestos Rangers-dijo Naga con tono feliz.

-así es, pero el amo Durahan y Ghidora no llegaran por unas 24 horas terrestres, eso quiere decir que aun debemos mantener a los Rangers ocupados-dijo Tanith.

-entonces cual es el plan Tanith-dijo Naga-enviaremos a otro guerrero para que derrote a los Rangers.

-en estos momentos no creo que el guerrero que enviemos vaya a derrotarlos, pero tal vez podamos tener aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad de vencerlos-dijo Tanith muy seria.

-tienes razón, bueno… a quien vamos a enviar-dijo Naga.

-enviaremos a Orgon, con su habilidad de lanzar ataques a distancia, tal vez pueda tener la posibilidad de vencerlos-dijo Tanith.

-me parece bien-dijo Naga y después se dirigió a los Temjuz- guerreros Temjuz traigan a Orgon.

En eso pasaron unos pocos minutos y apareció una criatura medio reptil humanoide y se vio que tenía como un caso que tenía un visor, además en sus dos brazos tenía una especie de armas que parecían ballestas.

-en que puedo ayudarlos-dijo Orgon con un tono muy serio.

-necesitamos que hagas algo, ve a la tierra y destruye a los Power Rangers, por cierto, si logras vencerlos, te dejaremos en libertad, ¿qué te parece?-dijo Tanith.

-los Power Rangers, ya veo, estoy seguro que me divertiré bastante, mientras los lastimo jajaja será una buena manera de ganarse la libertad-dijo Orgon con sonrisa tenebrosa y de pronto desapareció.

-vaya, vaya… parece que Orgon podría tener la oportunidad de vencer a los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-tú lo dijiste Naga, tiene la oportunidad y para asegurarnos de que los Rangers aparezcan, hay que mandar a los guerreros Temjuz-dijo Tanith a Naga, en eso Naga ordeno a los Temjuz ir a la tierra y los Temjuz desaparecieron, para así llegar a la tierra.

 **Centro Juvenil**

El lugar a pesar de no estar abarrotado de muchos clientas a lo mucho unos 5 pero eso era debido a que era muy temprano y como es todos los días, Holly y Yolei estaban trabajando, ya que estaban acomodando las sillas y mesas.

-entonces tu madre te llamo Holly-dijo Yolei mientras acomodaba algunas sillas.

-así es, le dije que no se preocupara, le dije también que volvería, además sé que puedo arreglármelas sola-dijo Holly.

-pero Holly, recuerda que este es un trabajo temporal, además sabes muy bien que tienes algunos problemas con la renta, si no dejas que tu madre te ayude en los gastos estarás en problemas-dijo Yolei preocupada y continuo- en mi caso mis padres me envían dinero por mi cuenta bancaria pero tú la tendrás muy difícil amiga.

-no tienes que preocuparte amiga, sé que puedo arreglármelas sola, no necesito la ayuda de nadie-dijo Holly seria.

-sé que puedes cuidarte sola Holly, pero no crees que podrías al menos recibir ayuda de tus amigos, en eso me incluyo yo también-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-y se puede saber que amigos, me podrían ayudar-dijo Holly desinteresada en el tema.

-ya sabes, yo Yolei tu amiga y nuestros nuevos amigos Davis, Michael y Mar…-dijo Yolei, pero antes de acabar de hablar, Holly la interrumpió.

-no, no y no… Tal vez pueda aceptar la ayuda de Davis y Michael, pero no recibiré ayuda de alguien como Marcelo y te lo digo porque aún no confió en Marcelo…-dijo Holly algo exaltada y molesta.

-eh, Holly-dijo Yolei algo nerviosa.

-además Marcelo es un bocón y un hablador, es por eso que no quiero que me ayude…-dijo Holly molesta.

-Holly…-dijo Yolei nerviosa, mientras señalaba que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-y lo último que tengo que decir de Marcelo es que es un grandísimo…dijo Holly pero se detuvo al ver que su amiga estaba señalando a su espalda de manera nerviosa- se puede saber qué te pasa Yolei.

-sabes, estaba esperando con entusiasmo al saber que ibas a decir que era un grandísimo que…-dijo alguien en la espalda de Holly, lo que causo que ella saltara del susto y por si fuera poco se puso nerviosa al ver quién era.

-hola Marcelo… no te vimos lle-llegar… se puede saber qué haces aquí… aun no estamos atendiendo, ya que estamos acomodando las mesas-dijo Holly nerviosa.

-vine a desayunar ya que no había nada en el refrigerador, para luego darles una mano, tal vez ayudarlas en algo, pero veo que no es así-dijo Marcelo mirando a Holly muy molesto

-vamos Marcelo cálmate si-dijo Yolei sonriendo nerviosa.

-me puedes responder Holly, porque aún no confías en mí o porque no te agrado, porque tú me caes bien igual que el resto del equipo-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-y eso que, yo tengo mis razones para no confiar en ti… además de que aún no me agradas-dijo Holly molesta.

-¡respóndeme de una buena vez porque no te agrado!-dijo Marcelo, pero Holly no le respondió- sabes que pienso…

Con ese comentario Marcelo llamo la atención de Holly.

-pienso que eres tú la que no tiene confianza en sí misma-dijo Marcelo y Holly se sorprendió, cosa que noto Marcelo-parece que hacerte verdad, ya que si no tienes confianza en ti misma, como esperas poder confiar en los demás, ¡apuesto también a que no confías en Michael y Davis, también estoy completamente seguro que no confías en Yolei!

Holly se molestó por el último comentario que dijo Marcelo.

-y tú qué sabes Marcelo, ni siquiera me conoces, como puedes saber que no tengo confianza en mí misma-dijo Holly.

-lo sé, porque parece que no te sientes segura de ser nuestra amiga-dijo Marcelo

-será mejor que te calles Marcelo, como ya te lo dije tu no me conoces… ni siquiera conoces que uno de tus padres no esté a tu lado-dijo Holly molesta y a la vez triste.

Eso sorprendió a Marcelo, hubo un gran silencio, hasta que entro Adelle.

-hola chicas… veo que ya terminaron, será mejor que se preparen muy pronto llegaran clientes-dijo Adelle, mientras se retiraba.

-si Adelle no te preocupes-dijo Yolei, pero en eso vio a Holly que aún estaba molesta y a un Marcelo sorprendido.

-será mejor que me vaya… iré a desayunar a otro lado-dijo Marcelo serio y se retiró ir a la salida del centro juvenil.

-espera Marcelo, no tienes que sentirte resentido por lo que dijo Holly-dijo Yolei.

-déjalo en paz Yolei, además aunque se lo explicara Marcelo no podría entender ese sentimiento de no tener a uno de tus padres a tu lado-dijo Holly de manera fría.

Con ese último comentario Marcelo se detuvo- sabes algo Holly… yo también sé lo que se siente no tener a uno de tus padres-dijo Marcelo serio y triste a la vez y se retiró.

Y con esas últimas palabras de Marcelo, Holly estaba sorprendida de que Marcelo también sabia de esa experiencia, pasaron unos minutos y Holly volvió al trabajo, pero se vio que Yolei estaba preocupada por Holly.

En eso se vio a Marcelo que caminaba por las calles de Angel Grove, se notaba muy triste y en eso se acercó al vidrio de una tienda de electrodomésticos y noto un pequeño reflejo de sus ojos, en eso le vino un recuerdo de su niñez.

Flash Back.

Se veía un jardín de una casa, había barias flores y un columpio, el cielo estaba nublado ya estaba a punto de llover, en eso se vio a un Marcelo de unos 10 años, que está sentado en el columpio, su cabeza esta agachada, en eso se vio en el piso que cayeron unas cuantas gotas, ya que estaba comenzando a llover, pero en eso se vio que los ojos de Marcelo brotaban unas lágrimas de tristeza, Marcelo estaba llorando y en sus manos se vio que tenía una foto y en la foto se vio que había la imagen de una mujer de unos 21 años y a su lado estaba un niño de unos 5 años y ambos se veían felices.

Fin del Flash Back.

Marcelo seguía viendo su reflejo en aquel vidrio, para luego ver que en el reflejo había un Marcelo de unos 10 años muy triste, Marcelo parpadeo unos minutos para ver si no era una ilusión lo que veía, pero lo único que pudo ver fue su reflejo actual y no la de cuando tenía 10 años, Marcelo se molestó quiso golpear el video pero se contuvo ya que no quería causar problemas.

-es difícil no tenerla aquí-dijo Marcelo triste y de un momento fue a un lugar para desayunar.

Volviendo al Centro Juvenil se vio que Michael y Davis entraron.

-hola chicos, como les va-dijo Yolei saludándolos.

-hola Yolei como te va a ti y a Holly-dijo Michael.

-pues no muy bien que digamos-dijo Yolei sin llamar la atención de Holly.

-y se puede saber porque-pregunto Davis

-bueno les diré que Holly por la mañana tuvo una pequeña discusión con Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-¿una discusión?-dijo Michael sorprendido que 2 de sus amigos discutieran.

-y de que discutieron, puedes decirnos-dijo Davis

-no puedo decírselos chicos, además… parece que Holly no está de buen humor el día de hoy-dijo Yolei.

-está bien, no te preocupes, nosotros lo entendemos-dijo Davis y Michael asintió que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amigo.

-gracias por entender amigos, bueno no se preocupen hoy saldremos temprano-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-¿y se puede saber por qué salen 1 horas antes?-pregunto Michael.

-lo que sucede es que, el día de hoy Adelle tiene algunos asuntos que atender, como pagar la cuenta de la luz y todo eso-dijo Yolei.

-ya veo, bueno hay que decir que Adelle se esfuerza mucho por mantener este lugar muy bien-dijo Michael y Davis asintió.

-ya lo creo, entonces las esperaremos Yolei-dijo Davis y Yolei asintió y siguió trabajando.

Se veía por unas calles de Angel Grove a Marcelo que salió de un lugar para poder desayunar, dio un respiro y se dirigió rumbo al centro juvenil.

-tendré que hablar con Holly cuando se calme, me pregunto por qué habrá reaccionado de esa manera y además quiero saber por qué aun no confía en nosotros-dijo Marcelo, continuo caminando, hasta que vio como algunas personas escapaban y Marcelo detuvo a una chica de 15 años-¿oye que pasa, que es lo que sucede?

-acaban de aparecer unos monstruos y comenzaron a atacarnos-dijo la chica.

-gracias por decírmelo, era todo lo que quería saber, ve y ponte a salvo-le dijo Marcelo a la chica y ella asintió.

Marcelo fue a investigar cuando nadie lo vio y como dijo la chica había monstruos, pero Marcelo los reconoció y vio que eran Guerreros Temjuz.

-parece que los malos vuelven a atacar, pero solo veo Temjuz, eso quiere decir que alguien debe estar por aquí tratando de tendernos una trampa-dijo Marcelo, pero no sintió que alguien se acercaba por su espalda.

-parece que tenías razón chico, esto es una trampa-dijo un monstruo detrás de Marcelo, lo que causo que Marcelo reaccionara, pero de pronto el monstruo agarro de su chaqueta roja a Marcelo y lo arrojo- un gusto conocerte, yo me llamo Orgon.

Marcelo choco con un auto para luego estar en el piso recuperando algo de aliento, cuando recupero el suficiente se levantó para encarar al enemigo.

-y crees que me importa saber quién eres-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-pues créeme que te importara ya que yo seré el que destruya a los Rangers, pero no te preocupes porque tu no estarás presente para ver eso, ¡Temjuz atáquenlo!-dijo Orgon y los Temjuz se iban acercando a Marcelo.

-necesito refuerzos…-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a usar su comunicador para llamar a Gosei-Gosei, Gosei me oyes.

Y por el comunicador de Marcelo Gosei comenzó a responderle- _aquí estoy Marcelo, que sucede._

-necesito ayuda, estoy en el centro de Angel Grove, llama a los demás necesito ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

- _por supuesto Marcelo no te preocupes_ -dijo Gosei y se cortó la comunicación, en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a Marcelo.

 **Centro de Mando**

-Tensou, hay que contactarnos con los demás Rangers, Marcelo necesita ayuda-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida Gosei, ya estoy comunicándome con ellos-dijo Tensou.

 **Centro Juvenil**

-ya nos retiramos Adelle, segura que no quieres ayuda para que podamos ayudarte a ordenar el lugar-dijo Yolei al ver que aún faltaban algunas mesas por ordenar al igual que algunas sillas.

-no se preocupen me las arreglare, además aquí están Bulk y Skull, solo espero que no arruinen algo-dijo Adelle y con ese comentario le saco una risa a los chicos.

-bueno si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarnos Adelle-dijo Yolei.

-lo tendré en cuenta, gracias-dijo Adelle y en eso los chicos se despidieron y salieron del centro juvenil- muy bien, Bulk.

-si jefa que sucede-dijo Bulk.

-terminen de limpiar y ordenar el lugar-dijo Adelle.

-entendido jefa, vamos Skull-dijo Bulk saliendo por la puerta trasera del local.

-te sigo gordo-dijo Skull mientras seguía a su amigo, pero en eso Skull se tropezó con una silla y empujo a Bulk a una mesa que todavía tenía algunos vasos con jugo y lo que sucedió fue que Bulk termino empapado de jugo.

-lo lamento gordo-dijo Skull arrepentido.

-voy a darte una paliza-dijo Bulk molesto y empezó a perseguir a Skull quien escapaba asustado de su amigo, mientras Adelle negaba con la cabeza.

-no entiendo porque los contrate-dijo Adelle con un tono arrepentido.

Mientras tanto con los demás Rangers que seguían su camino luego de salir del Centro Juvenil.

-bueno chicos ahora que hacemos-dijo Michael.

-no lo sé, pero yo me voy-dijo Holly, Yolei trato de hablar, pero en eso sonaron sus comunicadores.

Y vieron si en sus alrededores había alguien y por suerte no había nadie y Davis contesto por el comunicador-que sucede Gosei-dijo Davis.

- _Davis, deben apresurarse eh ir al centro de Angel Grove, Marcelo está ahí y necesita su ayuda, les mandaremos las coordenadas para que puedan tele-transportarse_ -dijo Gosei.

-está bien, vamos enseguida-dijo Davis, en eso los chicos asintieron y fueron al centro de Angel Grove, tele-transportándose.

Mientras con Marcelo se vio que se defendía de los Temjuz y se vio que estaba acorralado al ver que no teni lugar por donde irse- rayos.

-parece que este es tu final chico, acaben con el Temjuz-dijo Orgon y los Temjuz iban acercándose pero en eso los demás Rangers aparecieron y derivaron a algunos Temjuz y se acercaron a Marcelo.

-ya era hora de que llegaran chicos-dijo Marcelo aliviado.

-si llegamos justo a tiempo, estas bien Marcelo-dijo Davis, en eso Orgon se les acerco.

-quien rayos son tus amigos, bueno eso no importa, los destruiré ahora-dijo Orgon.

-parece que no sabe con quién se mete-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-ya lo creo, es hora de mostrarle quienes somos-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-acabemos con esto de una buena vez-dijo Holly algo molesta.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que combino su Morpho con su comunicador y los otros hicieron lo mismo y se vio que ya tenían sus Morphos con sus monedas de poder- están listos chicos-y sus amigos respondieron sí.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro-de pronto los chicos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-miren nada más, así que ustedes son los Rangers-dijo Orgon con tono feliz y a la vez amenazante.

-así es y será mejor que te prepares, porque vas a ser derrotado-dijo Marcelo poniéndose en guardia al igual que sus amigos.

-yo no lo creo, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Orgon y los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers y ellos se defendían y de a poco lograban derrotar a varios Temjuz, en eso Holly derroto a los últimos Temjuz que la atacaban y en eso comenzó a acercarse a Orgon, cosa que noto Marcelo.

-Holly espera, aún no sabemos qué clase de poderes tiene-dijo Marcelo tratando de advertir a Holly.

-no te preocupes Marcelo, sé que puedo vencer a ese lagarto sub desarrollado-dijo Holly que comenzaba a acercarse a Orgon.

-parece que la Ranger rosa quiere jugar…-dijo Orgon en eso preparo en su mano derecha su arma- pues juguemos-en eso disparo varias flechas de energía que derribaron a Holly.

-cielos qué demonios fue eso-dijo Holly tratando de reincorporarse.

-deberías haber escuchado a tu amigo-dijo Orgon acercándose lentamente a Holly- que pasa… acaso no escuchaste a tu amigo porque no le tienes la suficiente confianza o será que tú no tienes la confianza suficiente para poder vencerme jajaja.

Con ese comentario Holly se molestó mucho-¡cállate, yo sé que puedo vencerte!-dijo Holly y en eso hizo aparecer su Omega Arco- ahora veras.

En eso Holly disparo barias flechas, pero ninguna le llego a Orgon ya que él los esquivo de manera fácil.

-no puede ser, cómo pudiste esquivar mis ataques-dijo Holly sorprendida.

-por favor, es fácil esquivar los ataques de alguien que no tiene gran habilidad y además de que no está muy concentrada, así que porque no te pierdes-dijo Orgon y volvió a disparar varias flechas, que derribaron a Holly-será mejor que lo aceptes Ranger rosa, no eres nada más que una pobre debilucha jajaja.

-eso no es cierto-dijo Holly tratando de levantarse pero, se notó en sus palabras que no había nada de confianza.

-si claro cómo no, es hora de que te digas adiós, Ranger-dijo Orgon, mientras le apuntaba con su arma, pero en eso fue detenido por unos disparos, Holly vio y noto que sus amigos la habían salvado con sus dino armas en modo Blaster.

-Holly te encuentras bien-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-si eso creo-dijo Holly algo débil.

-puedes continuar Holly-dijo Marcelo tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

-si puedo continuar con la lucha, así que no te preocupes-dijo Holly molesta y se levantó sin la ayuda de Marcelo.

-puedes dejar esa actitud, somos un equipo Holly-dijo Marcelo serio.

-cállate quieres, yo sé que puedo vencerlo, tengo la confianza suficiente para vencerlo sola-dijo Holly molesta, Marcelo estaba por contestarle, pero Michael los detuvo.

-pueden parar ya, este no es momento para una discusión-dijo Michael deteniéndole a los dos.

-Michael tiene razón deben dejar de pelear-dijo Yolei- tenemos que concentrarnos en vencer a ese monstruo.

Marcelo y Holly dejaron de pelear y se concentraron nuevamente en Orgon.

-vaya, vaya parece que ya dejaron sus diferencias, pero deben saber que no me ganaran, ya que su amiga rosa, ahora mismo es el problema, con solo 4 de ustedes no será suficiente para enfrentarme-dijo Orgon.

-¡cállate de una buena vez!-dijo Holly molesta.

-cálmate Holly, perder la calma solo causara que ese sujeto nos tome por sorpresa-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no sigo tus ordenes me oíste, ¡voy vencerlo aquí y ahora!-dijo Holly y se acercó a Orgon y comenzaron a pelear pero por un descuido, Holly fue derribada y sus amigos la ayudaron a pararse.

-aquí tienen un obsequio-dijo Orgon y disparo flechas de energía que le dieron de lleno a los Rangers.

-rayos este tipo nos está derrotando-dijo Michael tratando de ponerse de pie.

-tenemos que… retirarnos por ahora-dijo Davis algo cansado.

-eso no lo permitiré-dijo Orgon y volvió a dispararles a los Rangers con flechas de energía causándoles más daño logrando derribarlos nuevamente.

-ahora veras, Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo que reacciono y se dirigió a atacar a Orgon y se vio que el bloqueaba sus ataques y en eso detuvo la espada de Marcelo con sus manos.

-será mejor que te rindas chico-dijo Orgon mientras un detenía la espada con su mano izquierda.

-el que debe rendirse eres tú ya que no sabes lo que es un ataque sorpresa-dijo Marcelo y con su mano izquierda sujeto la mano derecha de Orgon- ¡ataquen ahora chicos!

En eso los demás Rangers a excepción de Holly atacaron a un inmóvil Orgon con sus armas en modo Blaster y con eso lograron derribar a Orgon y Marcelo evadió el ataque a tiempo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-eso fue un buen plan Marcelo-dijo Davis con tono alegre.

-gracias Davis, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes-dijo Marcelo y con ese comentario llamo la atención de Holly- pero ahora debemos retirarnos ya que tenemos la oportunidad.

Los demás asintieron y se tele transportaron al centro de mando, pero en eso se vio como Orgon se re incorporaba.

-muy buena táctica, pero cuando los vuelva a ver, ustedes estarán acabados-dijo Orgon y desapareció del lugar.

 **Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers ya habían llegado y Tensou se les acerco.

-se encuentran bien Rangers-dijo Tensou con tono preocupado, mientras los Rangers se quitaban sus cascos.

-estamos bien Tensou, solo que ese sujeto nos dio pelea-dijo Marcelo algo adolorido.

-ya lo creo, ese tipejo estaba a unos golpes para vencernos-dijo Michael algo cansado.

-no debimos confiarnos-dijo Yolei desanimada.

-no estés desanimada Yolei-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos- la única aquí que debemos señalar es a Holly.

Holly se sorprendió y se acercó molesta a Marcelo-que quieres decir con eso eh… crees que yo tuve la culpa-dijo Holly molesta.

-no del todo, pero parece que no puedes confiar en ti misma ni en tus amigos y se nota que algo te está impidiendo poder concentrarte al momento de la pelea-dijo Marcelo molesto.

Ante esa respuesta de Marcelo, Holly se quedó callado por unos 2 minutos y respondió con enojo-¡eso no es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz quieres Marcelo!-dijo Holly molesta.

-pues si es asunto mío y de los demás, eres parte del equipo y por eso, en especial yo, queremos saber qué es lo que te sucede-dijo Marcelo, con esa respuesta que dio Marcelo, Holly quedo sorprendida por un momento, ya que no pensó que Marcelo se preocupara por ella.

En eso Holly solo les dio la espalda a sus amigos y no dijo nada.

-Holly necesitamos saber qué te pasa-dijo Yolei, apoyando su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-solo tengo algunos problemas personales… eso es todo-dijo Holly con tono triste pero sería a la vez.

-está bien si es un tema personal, pero debes saber que puedes confiar en nosotros Holly-dijo Marcelo seriamente pero con un tono de querer apoyarla.

-Marcelo tiene razón puedes confiar en nosotros Holly-dijo Davis.

-así es, nosotros somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-no es que no quiera confiar en ustedes… es solo que…-dijo Holly, pero antes de terminar, Marcelo hablo.

-es solo que no quieres depositar tu confianza de nuevo y que te vuelvan a dejar sola… es eso-dijo Marcelo, que con ese comentario sorprendió a todos en especial a Holly.

-cómo es que sabes que yo…-dijo Holly sorprendida.

-puedo decirte que he pasado por algo como eso Holly… pero debes saber que no todas la personas somos así, nosotros no te vamos a abandonar-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Holly quedo sorprendida por la respuesta que le dio Marcelo.

-así es amiga, no te dejaremos sola, si necesitas ayuda no dudes, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-así es, no te preocupes por nada somos amigos después de todo-dijo Michael.

-los demás tienen razón Holly, no dudes en pedir ayuda, nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarte-dijo Davis.

-ustedes están hablando enserio chicos-dijo Holly preocupada de que todo lo que sus amigos le estaban diciendo fuera mentira y que la abandonarían como lo hicieron aquellos que llamo amigos una vez.

-por supuesto, además eres parte del equipo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-los demás tienen razón Holly, si en algún momento estuviste sola, ahora no lo estas ya que aquí están tus amigos, ellos nunca te dejaran sola-dijo Gosei.

En eso Holly se puso a pensar un poco-"es cierto que cuando mi padre se fue, tuve algunos problemas con mi madre y cuando tuve amigos en los que confiaba bastante, pero ellos me abandonaron en el momento cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ahora…"-dijo Holly en su pensamiento y vio a sus amigos-"tal vez pueda comenzar de nuevo y tal vez… solo tal vez… pueda volver a confiar en alguien… y t-tal vez así, pueda ayudar a mi madre, a mi familia a poder salir adelante".

-Holly, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Holly vio también que los demás también sonreían, haciéndole saber que no volverá a estar sola.

-sí creo que tienen razón… no, tienen toda la razón, pero me gustaría saber si puedo confiar en ustedes-dijo Holly desanimada.

-ya te lo dijimos Holly, puedes confiar en nosotros, no importa lo que pase-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y puso su mano en el aire con el pulgar arriba indicando que podía contar con ellos.

-Marcelo tiene razón Holly, no te dejaremos sola-dijo Yolei apoyando su mano a la de Marcelo.

-así es Holly, nosotros estaremos cuando nos necesites-dijo Davis también colocando su mano junto con la de Marcelo y Yolei.

-descuida Holly, estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Michael sonriendo y colocando su mano con el resto de sus amigos, pero solo faltaba Holly.

-"tal vez… solo tal vez… no, lo puedo ver en sus miradas, eso me lo dice todo, ellos no me van a abandonar… y tal vez así, pueda salir adelante y poder superarme"-pensó Holly, en eso puso su mano junto con la de sus amigos y hablo- gracias chicos… la verdad es que esperaba que un día de estos llegara.

Sus amigos asintieron, pero en eso sonó la alarma.

-Rangers, el enemigo a aparecido y está cerca del parque de Angel Grove y está aterrorizando a los ciudadanos-dijo Gosei, mientras los Rangers veían a su enemigo en el Globo visor

-es hora de darle su merecido-dijo Michael y todos asintieron.

-pero esta vez lo haremos como un equipo… en donde todos confíanos en los demás, no es así-dijo Marcelo viendo a Holly y ella asintió con una sonrisa y con eso todos sonrieron al saber que Holly ya no tenía ese problema de confianza.

-muy bien, vamos a acabar con el chicos… -dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y de un momento a otro todos se pusieron serios- ¡es hora de volver a la acción!

 **Parque de Angel Grove**

Se podía ver como Orgon atacaba el lugar ahuyentando a los ciudadanos cuando vio 5 extrañas luces que al materializarse vio que se trataba de los Power Rangers.

-oh vaya miren quienes volvieron… parece que quieren recibir otra paliza-dijo Orgon.

-esta vez no será así Orgon, porque ahora serás tú el que caiga derrotado-dijo Marcelo, mientras sacaba su Dino arma y lo colocaba en modo Blade y los demás Rangers lo siguieron y sacaron sus armas de su estucho y lo pusieron en modo Blade- vamos, al ataque.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a acercarse a Orgon quien solo los veía-si quieren un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso les voy a dar.

Y el combate comenzó Orgon atacaba y se vio como poco a poco iba tomando ventaja sobre los Rangers y aunque en algunos momentos de la lucha, los Rangers lograron asestarle a Orgon un par de golpes, pero Orgon reacciono y derribo a los Rangers- creyeron que aun luchando en equipo podrían vencerme, pero que ilusos.

Los Rangers se reincorporaron- como vamos a vencerlo, alguna idea chicos-dijo Michael.

-es posible que yo tenga una idea-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-y se puede saber qué plan tienes Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-en realidad no sé si vaya a funcionar, pero confían en mí-dijo Marcelo viendo a sus amigos y todos asintieron excepto Holly- y tu confías en mi Holly.

Holly lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que hablo- por supuesto Marcelo, confió en ti-dijo Holly con tono sincero.

-muy bien, este es el plan y para que funcione, Holly debes atacarlo con tu Omega Arco con todo lo que tienes-dijo Marcelo, pero Holly estuvo pensativa pero recordó que ya tenía amigos en quien confiar.

-está bien, hare todo lo que pueda, pueden confiar en mi chicos-dijo Holly con tono decidido e hizo aparecer su arma.

-entonces vamos y acabemos con ese tipo-dijo Marcelo mientras aparecía su espada y los demás también invocaron sus armas y comenzaron a atacar a Orgon y se vio que los Rangers no tenían mucha ventaja pero lograban mantener a Orgon ocupado, mientras Holly los observaba.

-muy bien, es hora de acabar con el-dijo Holly mientras apuntaba con su arco-"esta vez no voy a fallar, mis amigos confían en mi"-pensó Holly, se vio después que estaba a punto de atacar a Orgon, pero él la vio y contra ataco con su arma de largo alcance, logrando así derribar a Holly.

-¡Holly te encuentras bien!-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-¡Holly!-gritaron Michael, Davis y Yolei con tono preocupado.

-como lo sabía, aun eres débil… y te lo vuelvo a repetir, es fácil esquivar tus ataques, así que no hubiera importado que me atacaras-dijo Orgon con tono arrogante.

-eso es lo que tú crees… pero ahora te demostrare que estas totalmente equivocado-dijo Holly mientras se reincorporaba y apuntaba con su arma a Orgon.

-muy bien, veamos qué es lo que tienes-dijo Orgon que se preparaba para atacar a Holly con su flechas de energía.

-hay que ayudar a Holly-dijo Yolei, pero fue detenida por la voz de su amiga.

-¡no se acerquen chicos!-dijo Holly sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-pero Holly necesitas ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-no se preocupen, además ahora yo confió en ustedes, así que ahora ustedes confían en mi-dijo Holly con tono decidido.

-está bien Holly, no vamos a interferir, pero recuerda no estás sola-dijo Marcelo y los demás chicos asintieron y Holly sintió que ahora tenía una gran confianza no solo para sí misma, sino que también supo que ya tenía amigos en quienes confiar.

-prepárate porque estas acabada-dijo Orgon y lanzo sus flechas de energía, pero Holly evadió las flechas en un ágil movimiento y contra ataco disparando su flecha, logrando así destruir el Arma de Orgon y derribarlo- no puedo creerlo como hiciste eso.

-Holly lo hizo, eso fue increíble-dijo Davis.

-ya lo creo-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso Orgon se reincorporo y lleno de furia comenzó a acercarse a Holly para atacarla.

-¡acabare contigo, maldita mocosa!-dijo Orgon con mucha furia.

-oye no te olvides de nosotros-dijeron los Rangers que saltaron y golpearon a Orgon con sus armas logrando así hacerlo retroceder.

-muy bien Holly es hora de que le des su merecido-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Holly, en eso su Omega Arco comenzó a cargarse de energía mientras Orgon se reincorporaba.

-llego tu fin tonto-dijo Holly que se preparaba para atacar en eso se vio la imagen de su Zord detrás de ella-¡Omega Arco, Flecha Sónica!-en eso se vio que la flecha que lanzo Holly no solo estaba cargada de energía del color respectivo de Holly sino que también viajo a la velocidad del sonido, logrando así darle un gran daño a Orgon.

-ese ataque fue increíble Holly-dijo Yolei con tono feliz.

-ya lo creo, pero ahora es el momento de acabar con él, tú qué dices Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-tienes razón Holly, muy bien Power Rangers unamos nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo, mientras su arma brillaba al igual de el de los otros.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron-es hora de acabar con el Holly.

-ya lo creo, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Holly y se vio que el arma se cargaba de energía y en eso se vio que Orgon comenzaba a pararse.

-¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo a Orgon.

-uno menos-dijo Holly.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave de Durahan estaban Naga y Tanith que veían por el monitor y nuevamente pudieron ver otra derrota de otro de esos criminales que tenían encerrados.

-bueno parece que esto va a terminar como siempre-dijo Naga.

-ya lo creo, pero aun así debemos distraer a los Rangers y a Gosei –dijo Tanith y en eso apretó un botón verde- disparando rayo de plasma.

La nave disparo un rayo que golpeo en el lugar que Orgon fue destruido

 **Angel Grove**

Se vio que Orgon se regenero y comenzó a crecer.

-vaya, vaya, mírenme ahora Rangers, veamos que hacen ahora para detenerme-dijo Orgon.

-esto ya me está molestando-dijo Holly molesta.

-no es momento para molestarse Holly, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, es molesto que siempre crezcan, pero ahora mismo necesitamos llamar a los Zord, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía de su respectivo color.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como una señal de llamado y en pocos segundos los Zords aparecieron y cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-muy bien amigos están listos-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Michael, estoy listo-dijo Michael.

-Davis, los sistemas del Zord están activados-dijo Davis.

-Yolei lista para la batalla-dijo Yolei

-aquí Holly, es hora de acabar con el-dijo Holly.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, Activado-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord.

-vaya, vaya parece que aumentaron de tamaño-dijo Orgon- pero eso no será suficiente-en eso Orgon comenzó a atacar al Megazord y de un momento a otro ataco con sus flechas de energía, logrando así derribar al Megazord.

-rayos este sujeto es un dolor de cabeza-dijo Holly molesta.

-ya lo creo, pero tenemos que idear una forma para vencerlo-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo ya tengo un plan-dijo Holly con confianza.

-lo dices enserio Holly-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-por supuesto, pero la pregunta es, tu confías en mi-dijo Holly, en eso Marcelo se mantuvo pensativo por unos segundos.

-muy bien, veamos tu plan Holly y no te preocupes, confió en el plan que tengas-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien entonces vamos por el-dijo Holly, en eso el Megazord comenzó a reincorporarse para encarar a Orgon.

-parece que no saben cuándo darse por vencidos-dijo Orgon y en eso comenzó a atacar con sus flechas, pero para su sorpresa el Megazord los bloqueaba con sus manos- no puedo creerlo, como es que pudieron lograr hacer eso.

En la cabina del Megazord los Rangers estaban sorprendidos.

-jamás pensé que el Megazord fuera capaz de hacer eso-dijo Davis todavía sorprendido.

-como supiste que eso funcionaria Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-en realidad no lo sabía, solo confié en mi instinto-dijo Holly y todos se sorprendieron al ver que Holly tenía un plan como ese, sobre todo Marcelo que a la vez se puso feliz al saber que Holly ya tenía confianza en ella misma y con sus amigos.

-si tú lo dices, entonces está bien-dijo Marcelo y los Rangers comenzaron a atacar con el Megazord a Orgon y comenzaron a tomar ventaja.

-maldición, ahora si estoy furioso-dijo Orgon y comenzó a atacar, pero el Megazord evadió el ataque.

-muy bien es hora de acabar con el… ¡necesitamos Espada Omega!-dijo Marcelo y del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord sujeto con su mano derecha- es hora de acabar con él.

En eso el Megazord comenzó a atacar a Orgon con la espada logrando así derribarlo.

-esa hora del ataque final amigos-dijo Holly, los presentes asintieron, en eso la espada del Megazord comenzó a llenarse de la energía de 5 colores.

-¡Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron y en eso le propino un gran golpe con su espada a Orgon.

-no p-puede s-ser-dijo Orgon mientras caía y desaparecía en una explosión.

-lo logramos amigos-dijo Holly y sus amigos asintieron y todos juntos gritaron- ¡los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!

Y se vio que el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En el monitor de la nave se pudo ver como los Rangers habían vencido a Orgon, algo que vieron Tanith y Naga.

-bueno parece que los distrajimos lo suficiente tu qué dices-dijo Naga.

-yo pienso que eso fue suficiente además el amo Durahan no tardará en llegar-dijo Tanith, en eso durante unos minutos se vio que Durahan y Ghidorah ya habían llegado y Naga y Tanith se acercaron para arrodillarse y presentar sus respetos a la llegado de su líder, siendo Tanith la primera en hablar.

-bienvenido de nuevo amo.

-como usted dijo amo Durahan, mantuvimos a los Rangers distraídos tanto como pudiéramos-dijo Naga.

-bien hecho Naga, Tanith, ahora llego el momento de darle a los Rangers, un enemigo que este a su altura y así deshacernos de ellos-dijo Durahan.

-ya esperaba que dijera eso señor-dijo Naga con tono feliz.

-y tuvieron suerte en su pequeño viaje amo Durahan-dijo Tanith curiosa.

-podría decirse que fue un viaje algo productivo-dijo Ghidorah.

-porque lo dices Ghidorah-dijo Tanith.

-ahora sabemos dónde está el libro galáctico-dijo Durahan con tono feliz, ante esa respuesta los demás no tardaron en dar una sonrisa malvada- llego la hora de acabar con esos nuevos Rangers y para eso, necesitamos que Elsa vuelva, pero hasta que ese momento llegue, seria aburrido esperar así que en el próximo ataque les enviaremos algo especial a los Rangers jajajaja.

 **Centro de Mando**

Mientras en el centro de mando, se vio a los Rangers felices por haber derrotado a Orgon.

-lo hicieron muy bien Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei, pero no lo hubiéramos hecho, si Holly no hubiera tenido ese gran plan y esa confianza-dijo Marcelo

-no es para tanto Marcelo-dijo Holly algo apenada.

-que no es para nada Holly tu plan nos ayudó mucho-dijo Michael sonriendo, mientras Davis y Yolei asintieron.

-si lo sé…-dijo Holly y en unos segundos estuvo pensativa hasta que volvió a hablar- saben chicos me disculpo con ustedes ya que trataban de ayudarme, sobre todo para hacerme sentir que yo ya no estaba sola.

-descuida Holly, además somos un equipo y eso significa que confiamos entre nosotros y si algo sucede, nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarnos-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-tienes razón Marcelo, gracias a todos, a ti también Gosei-dijo Holly, pero en eso Tensou se acercó.

-oye y que hay de mi-dijo Tensou.

-descuida, también te doy las gracias Tensou-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-cielos y pensé que no era importante pero veo que lo soy-dijo Tensou y con ese comentario hizo reír un poco a los Rangers.

-gracias a todos, ahora veo que tengo amigos en los cuales puedo confiar-dijo Holly feliz y en eso puso su mano en el aire con su palma abajo, en eso cada uno comenzó a unir su mano con la de Holly- todos nosotros confiamos el uno en el otro verdad.

Los demás asintieron ante las palabras de su amiga.

-después todo, por eso que somos los… -dijo Holly y en eso todos elevaron sus manos en el aire saltando.

-¡Power Rangers!-dijeron felices mientras todos se abrazaban con una sonrisa.

 **Angel Grove – Departamento de Holly**

Holly volvió a su departamento luego de despedirse de sus amigos, en eso reviso su celular y vio que había mensajes de su madre, diciéndole si se encontraba bien y si necesitaba ayuda.

Donde le respondió a su madre que esté tranquila, ya que tenía amigos que la iban a ayudar y que confiaba en ellos, su madre de inmediato le respondió que le alegra mucho que tenga amigos, tras eso Holly sonrió y se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa al saber que ahora tenía amigos con los que podía contar.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Bueno aquí termina el episodio, ahora sin más conozcamos un poco más de Holly, así que vamos con los datos de ella para que la puedan conocer.**

 **Nombre: Holly Bennett Lazri**

 **Pink Ranger Dino Omega**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Fecha de Nacimiento: 21 de Enero de 1998**

 **Signo: Acuario**

 **Apariencia:** **Pelo de color café oscuro lacio que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos del mismo color, su tono de piel es como el de Alisa solo que un poco más claro, con una estatura de 1'70, su vestimenta más característica es una camisa femenina de manga corta color rosa, una chaqueta de color negro, un pantalón Wrangler y unos zapatos deportivos blancos.**

 **Personalidad: Holly es una chica con una personalidad amigable, se le dificulta tratar con nuevas personas, ya que quiere conocerlas mejor, ya que durante un momento de su niñez no recibió el apoyo de aquellos que llamo amigo, por ese momento a ella se le dificulta confiar en alguien, pero ahora con sus amigos y ser una Ranger esto ira cambiando, actualmente vive con su madre y su hermana menor, su padre se fue de su casa, debido a una discusión y sus padres terminaron divorciándose cuando ella tenía solo unos 7 años, lo cual complico la situación ya que su madre si bien tenía un buen trabajo en una empresa, con solamente ella trabajando, vio cómo su madre pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo incluso horas extras para darle a sus hijas una buena educación, lo cual hizo que Holly a la edad de 14 años empezara a ayudarla en algún trabajo, ya que quiere ayudar a su madre… y uno de sus mayores anhelos es volver a ver a su padre.**

 **Respuestas de los comentarios que dejaron del cap anterior:**

 **Draizen:** como bien dices, ningún niño debería presenciar o saber que su padre o madre estuvo metido en lo que es el narcotráfico, pero eso es algo que ya veremos más delante de Michael, espero que el cap te haya gustado sobre todo los datos que puse de Holly, nos leemos en otra ocasión amigo y cuídate.

 **Bueno con esto terminamos los reviews para saber que piensan de este Remake ya que así me animo más en publicar los caps más seguido… osea 3 caps al día y así acabamos rápido, para seguir con la Segunda Temporada, pero descuiden estén seguros que este Remake les traeré nuevas sorpresas y momentos geniales como lo ha estado haciendo la segunda Temporada, no leemos en otra ocasión, adiós y cuídense.**


	8. La Nostalgia

**Hola lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 8 del Remake, como ven me estoy apresurando por terminar el fic ya que quiero iniciar con la Segunda temporada. Pero en fin no los interrumpo más, espero que les agrade este episodio remake.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **8: La Nostalgia.**

 **Angel Grove**

En una casa de Tommy se vio a un Marcelo que seguía dormido y de pronto sonó la alarma de un despertador y se vio que eran las 07:15 a.m. y Marcelo presiono el botón para apagar la alarma.

-demonios, no entiendo cómo fue que me acostumbre a levantarme tan temprano…-Marcelo lo pensó un poco y recordó la razón- ah, ya recuerdo, me acostumbre a levantarme temprano, porque mi tío y Yubel siempre me despertaban a esa hora y solo para practicar karate, cielos eso fue un fastidio, pero a la vez divertido, jamás olvidare el modo en que Yubel me despertaba.

Flash back.

Se veía a una Marcelo de 8 años que estaba durmiendo profundamente hasta que…

-¡Despierta Marceloooooo!-dijo una niña de 8 años que tenía un megáfono eléctrico y eso causo que Marcelo despertara de golpe y se callera de la cama.

-pero que rayos fue eso…-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio a Yubel que tenía el megáfono eléctrico- Yubel se puede saber porque me despertaste de esa forma.

-te desperté de esa forma porque tu tío me pidió que lo hiciera-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida- jajaja debiste haber visto tu cara Marcelo.

En eso apareció Tommy- oh vaya Marcelo, veo que Yubel te despertó-dijo Tommy.

-se puede saber por qué le pediste para que me despertara de esa manera tan cruel-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-de que hablas, solo le dije a Yubel que te despertara-dijo Tommy, pero en eso se vio a Yubel que se iba de puntitas para que nadie la notara, pero eso no le funciono, ya que Tommy le dirigió la palabra- Yubel se puede saber qué hiciste.

-bueno, la verdad es que estaba despertándolo, pero él no quería levantarse, así que use el megáfono de Elsa para despertarlo y vaya que resulto jajaja-dijo Yubel riéndose.

-eso no fue divertido Yubel-dijo Marcelo- además para que me despertaron a estas horas.

-te despertamos porque vamos a tener un poco de entrenamiento de karate y necesitamos a alguien más y ya que estas aquí sobrino, será mejor que te vistas y bajes a desayunar-dijo Tommy y salió del cuarto seguido de Yubel, pero Yubel se detuvo en la puerta.

-sabes Marcelo, ojala hubiera tenido mi cámara, así podría recordar el susto que te di jajaja-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-vete al demonio-dijo Marcelo arrojando la almohada, pero Yubel cerró la puerta a tiempo y volvió a abrirla.

-necesitaras más que una almohada para lastimarme y por cierto apresúrate-dijo Yubel y se fue.

-como odio que Yubel me juegue bromas-dijo Marcelo molesto, pero toda esa molestia se fue al recordar que Yubel había sufrido hace un año, ya que ella había perdido a su madre, en eso Marcelo sonrió- bueno… es mejor que este feliz y no triste jejeje.

Fin del flash back.

-jejeje que buenos recuerdos, pero yo ya no practico mucho el karate, no después de que mi maestro se fuera… bueno será mejor que me levante-dijo Marcelo, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse y lavarse la cara, después de unas horas Marcelo salió de la casa de su tío.

-no me agrada estar en una casa vacía, quisiera saber dónde están mi tío y Yubel sé que son Rangers y que fueron a una misión, pero se me hace extraño que tarden demasiado y sobre todo porque Elsa ya no está con ellos, bueno es hora caminar y estirar un poco los músculos-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a trotar.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Con la llegada de Durahan se veía que todo en la nave ya estaba en orden, además de que Durahan estaba sentado en su silla principal donde daba las órdenes quedándose pensativo, mientras Ghidorah hablaba con Naga.

\- y eso fue lo que sucedió, solamente hicimos lo que el amo Durahan nos pidió-dijo Naga despreocupado.

-ya veo, bueno era mejor mantener ocupado a los Rangers a que ellos sepan que estamos tramando algo-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya lo creo, pero ahora estoy segura que tenemos la oportunidad de deshacernos de esos molestos Rangers-dijo Tanith, que se unió a la conversación, en eso Durahan de su silla para comenzar a dar unas palabras.

-muy bien, mis guerreros, es hora de atacar a los Rangers y para eso necesitamos que alguien nos ayude-dijo Durahan y en eso entro a una bóveda que parecía una especie de cárcel en donde estaban encerrados 17 criminales del universo y se vio que algunos eran agresivos y se vio que Durahan abrió una de las celdas.

-que es lo que quieres Durahan-dijo una especio de león humanoide y tenía alas de halcón.

-no es nada Grifón, solo necesito que destruyas a los Power Rangers, por tu expediente se nota que siempre te gustaba la caza, acaba con ellos y te ganaras tu libertad para seguir cazando razas por todo el universo-dijo Durahan.

-los Power Rangers, me parece bien hace mucho que no salía de caza-dijo Grifón con tono feliz y amenazante.

-me agrada lo que dices, es hora de que te vayas y causes un alboroto-dijo Durahan mientras salía de la bóveda y Grifón lo siguió, pero en eso se vio una especie de puerta que tenía mucha seguridad y se vio en una especie de panel de control un número que era 50 y mostraba en la puerta las siguientes siglas E-M.

 **Centro Juvenil**

En la ciudad, más en específico el Centro Juvenil, se veía como Holly y Yolei que seguían trabajando como siempre y a Davis que estaba leyendo unos libros de física y química, mientras Michael se distraía con un video juego del centro juvenil y en ese momento Marcelo llego y se acercó a sus amigos.

\- hola chicos, como les va el día de hoy-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-hola Marcelo, pues a mí me va genial-dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

En eso el grito de enojo alguien los alarmo y en eso buscaron a quien le pertenecía ese grito de enojo y para su sorpresa el del grito era Michael que estaba frustrado con el video juego que estaba jugando.

\- bueno tal parece que a alguien no le va muy bien el día de hoy-Marcelo dejo a Davis para que el siguiera leyendo y se acercó a Michael- oye Michael te encuentras bien.

-oh, eres tu Marcelo, bueno la verdad estoy molesto por este maldito juego-dijo Michael pero en eso escucho el sonido de la máquina que decía "GAME OVER", dejando a un Michael sorprendido, para luego lanzar un grito de molestia- ¡esto no puede estar pasándome!

-jejeje sí que tienes mala suerte en los video juegos Michael-dijo Marcelo, y en eso se sentó en una de las sillas donde estaba Davis y en unos minutos Holly y Yolei se les acercaron.

-hola Marcelo ya llegaste-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-hola Yolei, hola Holly, como les va en este día de trabajo-dijo Marcelo.

-pues nos va bien, pero no tenemos mucha ayuda ya que Bulk y Skull siempre hacen tonterías y gracias a eso nosotras tenemos que hacer trabajo extra-dijo Holly molesta mientras veía con enojo a Bulk y Skull.

-ya les pedimos perdón Holly, qué más quieren-dijo Bulk algo fastidiado por el comentario de Holly.

-lo que queremos es que dejen de hacer tonterías, mientras trabajan-dijo Holly molesta.

-puedes dejar de repetir esa frase Holly, con la jefa ya es suficiente, pero ahora oírlo de una niña sobre todo una niña mimada-dijo Skull y en eso se vio que Yolei puso una cara que decía "no debió decir eso".

-que fue lo que dijiste…-se pudo ver que Holly estaba muy molesta y en eso tomo una de los trapeadores que usaban para limpiar el centro juvenil, al ver eso Bulk y Skull, se asustaron.

-Holly cálmate… no era para que te lo tomaras enserio esa frase de lo de niña mimada-dijo Skull y en eso Marcelo y Yolei se golpearon con la palma de su mano en la frente que significaba "tenías que volver a mencionarlo".

Y con ese comentario Holly exploto y comenzó a perseguir a Bulk y Skull que estaban escapando como si se tratara de una película de terror.

-¡solo esperen a que les ponga las manos encima, les enseñare una lección que jamás olvidaran!-dijo Holly muy molesta, mientras los clientes veían ese acontecimiento, pero Marcelo y los demás reían de manera nerviosa.

-eh amigos…-dijo Michael viendo la persecución causándole risa, por lo cual trataba de aguantarse la carcajada.

-no creen… que debamos ayudarles-dijo Davis sintiendo lastima por Bulk y Skull.

-no se preocupen Holly no los lastimara demasiado, solo tendrán unos moretones y algunos dolores en la espalda-dijo Yolei, pero de pronto vieron como Holly estaba causando un pequeño destrozo, al ver eso Marcelo y los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedía.

-pues en mi opinión será mejor detenerla antes de que cause un gran destrozo y si eso sucede Adelle la despedirá-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y fueron a detener a Holly (si claro, como si fuera fácil detener a una chica enojada XD).

Los chicos se acercaron para detener a una furiosa Holly- Holly ya detente está causando un destrozo-dijo Michael mientras le sujetaba su brazo izquierdo y Davis le sujetaba el brazo derecho, mientras Marcelo y Yolei ayudaban a Bulk y Skull a alejarse de Holly.

-están bien amigos-dijo Marcelo algo preocupado.

-si estamos bien, por poco y Holly nos da una paliza-dijo Bulk nervioso, pero Skull estaba asustado.

-espero que hayan aprendido la lección, no deben hacer enojar a Holly oyeron-dijo Yolei y estos asintieron.

-lo que no entiendo, es como se puede ofender por ese comentario-dijo Marcelo sin comprender a su amiga.

-Holly no sabe controlar su temperamento, sobre todo cuando le dicen ese tipo de cosas jajaja-dijo Yolei sonriendo nerviosa.

-si me lo preguntas, creo que es demasiada bipolar-dijo Marcelo, pero en ese momento Holly se liberó y fue a golpear a Bulk y Skull, estos vieron que ella se acercaba y señalaron asustado de que Holly se acercaba.

-ahora que les pasa-dijo Yolei, sin entender porque señalaban, Yolei decidió voltearse y vio como Holly se acercaba y se puso nerviosa- ¡Marcelo hay que hacernos a un lado!

Marcelo se dio cuenta de que Holly se acercaba y decidió alejarse como lo hizo Yolei, pero Bulk y Skull lo sujetaban por la espalda y lo usaban como escudo- oigan suéltenme-dijo Marcelo molesto tratando de zafarse de Bulk y Skull.

En eso Bulk y Skull vieron que Holly ya estaba cerca y en el momento que Holly decidió golpear a Bulk y Skull, pero ellos se escaparon a tiempo dejando a Marcelo a merced del golpe de Holly, en eso se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

Holly se dio cuenta a quien había golpeado y retiro el trapeador lentamente del rostro de Marcelo- lo siento… Marcelo-dijo Holly nerviosa.

Marcelo se vio que tenía una cara molesta y se limpió su cara con una servilleta- será mejor que me vaya al baño a limpiarme la cara-dijo Marcelo con tono molesto.

-ya te dije que lo sentía-dijo Holly algo apenada.

-no te preocupes sé que no fue tu intención-dijo Marcelo molesto pero con una sonrisa, en eso vio a Bulk y Skull- y ustedes 2...

Bulk y Skull se sintieron nerviosos al ver como Marcelo les daba una mirada de los mil diablos- será mejor que se comporten, ya son adultos no-dijo Marcelo y se retiró al baño para limpiarse la cara.

-creen que este molesto-dijeron Bulk y Skull al mismo tiempo.

Y los demás solo dieron una mirada de "ustedes que creen", excepto por uno y ese alguien era Holly que seguía molesta- ¡claro que está molesto!

Después de que Marcelo se limpiara la suciedad que había en su cara y salió del baño- bueno, ahora estoy bien-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Bulk y Skull se le acercaron- Marcelo discúlpanos por haberte usado de escudo, por favor perdónanos-dijeron Bulk y Skull, Marcelo los vio, él todavía estaba molesto, pero él no era tan rencoroso.

-no se preocupen amigos, los perdono, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo esto último con tono serio.

En eso Bulk le dieron un brazo y Skull estaba desarreglando su cabello- chicos no creen que ya es suficiente-dijo Yolei.

En eso Holly vio que Marcelo trataba de respirar- chicos, será mejor que dejen a Marcelo-dijo Holly algo nerviosa.

-porque lo dices-dijeron Bulk y Skull, en eso Holly y Yolei señalaron a un Marcelo que le faltaba el aire.

-Bulk… tendrías… la amabilidad… de soltarme-dijo Marcelo y Bulk reacciono rápidamente y dejo de abrazar a Marcelo y se vio que él estaba recuperando el aire- gracias… Bulk…

-lo siento Marcelo, creo que me deje llevar-dijo Bulk.

-no hay problema Bulk, debo volver a casa, nos vemos después amigos-dijo Marcelo y se despidió de todos, si también de Bulk y Skull.

Luego de salir del centro juvenil, Marcelo iba algo distraído ya que aún pensaba donde podrían estar su Tío Tommy y Yubel y en eso choco con una mujer adulta- ah…lo siento, estaba algo distraído-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes, pero quisiera saber porque estabas tan distraído-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-ah… bueno la verdad es que estoy algo preocupado por mi tío y mi amiga-dijo Marcelo con tono preocupado.

-ya veo y me podrías decir cómo se llaman ellos.

-oiga… no cree que es algo maleducado preguntarme sobre mi tío y mi amiga, porque ni siquiera la conozco-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-lo siento, no quería meterme en tus asuntos personales, pero bueno, podrías decirme cómo te llamas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-yo… bueno mi nombre, es Marcelo… Marcelo Oliver Kazama y usted como se llama-dijo Marcelo.

-yo me llamo Ángela Fairwheater, es un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa y con solo eso Marcelo supo que podía confiar en ella.

-si… también es un gusto para mi conocerla Ángela-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso Marcelo se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir a la casa- ah, disculpe pero tengo algo de prisa, fue un gusto conocerla, espero poder verla otra vez, adiós-en eso Marcelo se fue caminando y Ángela vio como Marcelo se marchaba.

-así que él es el sobrino de Tommy-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa- es un chico simpático jejeje.

En eso el comunicador de Marcelo sonó, sonido que pudo escuchar Ángela y vio como Marcelo miraba por ambos lados, Ángela se dio cuenta y se escondió en un árbol para que Marcelo no la viera.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Marcelo

- _Marcelo necesito que vayas al centro de Angel Grove tú solo, quiero que vayas a investigar, si encuentras algo contacta con los demás para pedir refuerzos_ -dijo Gosei

-de acuerdo, voy para allá-dijo Marcelo serio y en eso él se fue corriendo

En eso Ángela Fairwheater, salió de su escondite- así que Marcelo también es un Ranger, pero… -en eso Ángela razono un poco hasta que se le aclaro una idea- no entiendo cómo es que pudo obtener esos poderes… jejeje, creo que la persona que más se sorprenderá por esto, será Yubel.

Ángela siguió con mucha cautela a Marcelo.

Mientras en el centro de Angel Grove se veía que todo estaba muy tranquilo, no había ningún monstruo atacando a las personas, en eso llego Marcelo y vio como estaba la situación.

-parece que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, pero aun así… no puedo bajar la guardia, sé que algo va a suceder-dijo Marcelo algo preocupado, pero Marcelo no se percató de que Ángela lo estaba siguiendo.

-quisiera saber, para que Marcelo vino aquí, además… -dijo Ángela pensativa- estoy segura que con el que hablo Marcelo por su comunicador fue Gosei, sé que Elsa dejo a Gosei a cargo de proteger la tierra mientras ella no estaba, pero lo que no puedo entender es cómo fue que Gosei le dio a Marcelo esos poderes.

Pero en eso apareció Grifón que comenzó a causar problemas por la ciudad- muy bien Power Rangers vengan si se atreven, voy a hacerlos pedazos-dijo Grifón, mientras las personas escapaban y Marcelo veía la forma en la que estaba causando problemas.

-este tarado, necesita que le sierren la boca-dijo Marcelo en eso fue a un lugar donde nadie lo viera, pero no se dio cuenta que Ángel lo estaba viendo- bien es hora de darle una lección.

En eso Ángela vio como Marcelo saco un Morpher de la hebilla del cinturón especial que tenía y luego vio como combinaba el Morpher con su reloj y de un momento a otro vio que Marcelo ya tenía su Morpher diferente, ya que tenía la moneda de poder.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y comenzó su transformación- ¡Carnotauro!

Ángela se quedó sorprendida al ver como Marcelo se transformaba en Ranger y sobre todo que fuera un Red Ranger- oye monstruo… -dijo Marcelo ya que le dio una patada al monstruo para derivarlo, pero el monstruo se reincorporo.

-vaya, vaya parece que ya vinieron, bueno aunque sea uno solo, eso me basta ya que primero acabare contigo y luego iré por los demás-dijo Grifón con tono feliz y amenazante.

-si crees que me vas a derrotar, estas muy equivocado-dijo Marcelo, en eso Grifón saco su arma que era una lanza y comenzó a atacarlo, en eso Marcelo saco su dino arma en modo Blade.

Marcelo comenzó a atacar, pero Grifón bloqueaba sus ataques y contra atacaba logrando así derribar a Marcelo.

-rayos, jamás pensé que este monstruo me causaría problemas-dijo Marcelo mientras se levantaba.

-veo que no eres la gran cosa, parece que el amo Durahan se preocupaba demasiado-dijo Grifón con tono arrogante.

En eso Ángela escucho lo que dijo ese monstruo- ya veo entonces, este monstruo no trabaja para Astronema, pero lo más inquietante es saber quién es ese tal Durahan-dijo Ángela preocupada.

-que dices, acaso ese tal Durahan piensa que nos va a derrotar fácilmente, pues te diré algo, será mejor que Durahan cambie de opinión ya que si nos llega a subestimar se meterán en grandes problemas-dijo Marcelo, que sonreía a través del casco.

-será mejor que no gastes saliva, Ranger, ya que serás destruido-dijo Grifón quien disparo rayos de energía de su lanza, pero Marcelo lo evadió.

-dino arma, modo Blaster… ¡fuego!-dijo Marcelo que le disparo a Grifón así derribándolo- que te pareció eso.

-maldito Ranger, ya verás-dijo Grifón, en eso vio a Ángela que estaba escondida y soltó una risa cosa que Marcelo noto.

-que es tan gracioso-dijo Marcelo serio.

-oh no es nada, es solo que es muy interesante saber que a veces la suerte puede estar del lado de uno, y para ti, diría que hoy no tienes suerte-dijo Grifón, cosa que dejo confundido a Marcelo y en eso Grifón uso sus alas y fue rápido a Ángel y la atrapo antes de que ella escapara- mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí.

-¡que…!-dijo Marcelo sorprendido para luego susurrar bajo- ella es… si no cabe duda es Ángela, pero que hacia aquí.

-que pasa Ranger ya no tienes ganas de pelar contra mí-dijo Grifón mientras usaba a Ángela como escudo.

-será mejor que la dejes ir, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Marcelo mientras le apuntaba con su dino Blaster.

-lo siento Ranger, pero si quieres que la deje libre tendrás que seguirme-dijo Grifón y en eso uso sus alas para volar e irse a otro lado con Ángela y volteo a ver si Marcelo lo seguía.

-no puede ser, ser mejor que vaya a salvarla-dijo Marcelo y en eso uso su comunicador y se contactó con Gosei- Gosei me escuchas.

- _por supuesto Marcelo ¿qué sucede?_.

-Gosei acabo de pelear contra un monstruo, tenías razón había que investigar el lugar, pero ahora tenemos otro problema ese monstruo acaba de capturar a una mujer de nombre Ángela, en estos momentos voy a seguirlos, podrías llamar a los demás y decirles donde me encuentro-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

- _por supuesto Marcelo, nosotros nos comunicaremos con los demás, tú sigue a ese monstruo y salvar a la persona que secuestro._

-déjalo en mis manos-dijo Marcelo y cortó la comunicación y siguió a Grifón- no dejare que Ángela salga lastimada.

 **Centro de Mando**

Se podía observar como Gosei que trataba de localizar al monstruo y de unos cuantos segundo lograron localizarlo y para la sorpresa de Gosei y Tensou fue que aquella persona de nombre Ángela que nombro Marcelo fuera la misma que creo los poderes de los Rangers a la Velocidad de la Luz.

-no puede ser Gosei, ese monstruo acaba de capturar a Ángela, necesitamos llamar de inmediato a los demás Rangers-dijo Tensou.

-ya lo creo y según mis cálculos, estoy seguro que el monstruo se dirige al cañón de Angel Grove, contacta a los otros Rangers y diles que vayan al cañón de Angel Grove-dijo Gosei

-por supuesto Gosei, en este momento me estoy contactando con los demás Rangers-dijo Tensou.

Pero Gosei estaba pensativo y susurro- solo espero que Marcelo no la haya reconocido aun, porque si es así, no creo poder ocultarle más las cosas a él y a los demás.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se podía ver que las chicas aún seguían trabajando, estaban ordenando algunas mesas.

-muy bien chicas, nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Davis.

-no puede ser, como odio ese video juego, no pude ni siquiera pasar a los últimos 3 niveles-dijo Michael desanimado y molesto.

-ya deja de comportarte así, es solo un juego-dijo Davis serio.

-bueno chicos ustedes adelántense, además lo único que debemos hacer es ordenar el lugar-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-así es amigos, nosotras podremos con esto-dijo Holly, mientras ordenaba las mesas y sillas del lugar, en eso Bulk y Skull también ayudaban.

Pero en eso sonó el comunicador de los chicos, cosa que notaron Bulk y Skull- oigan chicos oyeron eso-dijo Bulk.

-no… nosotros no oímos nada-dijo Davis, pero en eso sus comunicadores volvieron a sonar y Skull vio que venían de sus relojes.

-oigan chicos, parece que sus relojes son los que están sonando-dijo Skull viendo el reloj de Holly.

-así se nos olvidaba debemos ir a comprar algunas cosas, por eso le puse la alarma… oigan Davis, Michael nos pueden ayudar-dijo Holly con una sonrisa que mostraba nerviosismo, en eso los demás se dieron cuenta a que se refería Holly.

-si por supuesto no hay problema-dijo Michael y en eso el salió con Davis- que les parece si nos vamos ahora.

En eso Holly siguió a los chicos, en eso Yolei se acercó a Bulk y Skull- lo sentimos amigos pero es que tenemos asuntos que atender-dijo Yolei que ya estaba lista para irse.

-por supuesto no hay problema-dijo Bulk sonriendo.

-están seguros-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-no te preocupes nosotros podemos terminar el trabajo-dijo Skull con una sonrisa.

-bueno si ustedes lo dicen… está bien, nos vemos-dijo Yolei y se fue, dejando a Bulk y Skull solos que después como vieron que Yolei se iba dieron un suspiro.

-ahora tenemos que… ordenar todo esto-dijo Skull.

-no seas pesimista amigo, si logramos ordenar limpiar el lugar, es muy seguro que la jefa nos dará un aumento-dijo Bulk con una gran sonrisa.

-cierto, no había pensado en eso, entonces hagámoslo-dijo Skull y en eso comenzaron a limpiar ordenar el lugar.

Mientras ellos limpiaban, a las afueras del centro juvenil estaban los Rangers y vieron que no habría nadie observándolos, después de confirmar que así era, en eso Davis uso su comunicador para contactarse con Gosei- que sucede Gosei-dijo Davis.

- _Rangers deben ir al cañón de Angel Grove, Marcelo se dirige allí ya que está persiguiendo un monstruo_.

-Marcelo te dijo que nos llamaras-dijo Holly seriamente.

- _así es, Marcelo me pidió que los contactara para que lo ayuden_ -dijo Gosei, en eso se vio a los Rangers que sonreían, ya que les puso felices que Marcelo pidiera su ayuda.

-no te preocupes Gosei, ahora mismo vamos para haya-dijo Holly por el comunicador de Davis.

- _cuento con ustedes chicos y que el poder los proteja_ -dijo Gosei y cortó la comunicación, en eso los Rangers vigilaron nuevamente para ver si nadie los observaba.

-muy bien amigos andando, hay que ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Holly, en eso los demás se preparaban para hacer Morfosis, ya que tenían sus Morpher en sus manos.

-Es hora… ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!-dijo Holly y en eso comenzaron con sus transformaciones cada uno.

-Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio.

-muy bien amigos, andando-dijo Michael que ya iba directo al cañón de Angel Grove mientras los demás lo seguían.

 **Cañón de Angel Grove**

En eso Marcelo, llego al cañón de Angel Grove y vio que Ángela estaba a salvo, pero no pudo ver a Grifón lo cual no le dio importancia y se acercó a Ángela- oye estas bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien gracias por venir a ayudarme-dijo Ángela.

-dime donde esta ese monstruo que te rapto-dijo Marcelo, viendo alrededor si estaba cerca, pero no se percató que Grifón lo iba a atacar por el aire, cosa que noto Ángela.

-cuidado detrás de ti-dijo Ángela, pero fue demasiado, tarde ya que Marcelo no pudo evadir el ataque y cayó al abismo del cañón que no era tan profundo, ya que Grifón lo tacleo- no puede ser, Marcelo… espero que este bien.

Mientras tanto con Marcelo, que se vio que ya estaba en el suelo y Grifón aterrizo cerca de él- dime qué esperas lograr con esto-dijo Marcelo mientras de levantaba.

-lo único que te diré es que te traje aquí, porque así puedo tener ventaja jajaja para destruirte como a tus compañeros Rangers, y así poder hacer lo que quiera-dijo Grifón con burla.

-si claro, cuéntame otro chiste quieres-dijo Marcelo aun sin creer lo que le dijo Grifón.

-ya verás que hablo enserio… -dijo Grifón, en eso de su boca expulso una especie de neblina que de un momento cubrió el cañón, con ese simple movimiento logro que Marcelo no lo pudiera ver- ahora que me dices chico jejeje.

-no puede ser, ahora no sé dónde está-dijo Marcelo, que miraba por todos lados para ubicar a Grifón.

Mientras con Ángela que veía la situación desde un lugar seguro, en eso pudo ver como el lugar se cubrió de una densa neblina, lo cual la preocupo- no puede ser, ese monstruo cubrió con neblina el lugar y ahora Marcelo no puede ver, si esto continua, Marcelo estará en problemas.

En eso oyó unos pasos y vio que se trataban de Power Rangers que ella nunca había visto.

-parece que ya llegamos-dijo Holly, en eso ella y los demás vieron a Ángela- oiga está usted bien.

-si estoy bien-dijo Ángela algo sorprendida por ver a más Rangers y que tuvieran un traje algo parecido al de Marcelo- "jamás pensé que hubieran mas Rangers, aparte de Marcelo, deben ser sus amigos"-dijo pensativa Ángela, para sí misma.

-oiga, no vio aquí a uno de nuestros amigos-dijo Davis, sacando de sus pensamientos a Ángela.

-si lo vi, su amigo está peleando con un monstruo allí abajo-dijo Ángela mientras señalaba el cañón que estaba cubierto por una gran y densa neblina.

-tenemos que ayudarlo ahora-dijo Yolei y los demás asintieron y comenzaron a saltar al cañón- descuide muy pronto volveremos-dijo Yolei y salto siendo la última.

En eso Ángela vio como los Rangers desaparecían en la neblina- tengan cuidado Rangers-dijo Ángela preocupada.

Con Marcelo y se vio que intentaba buscar con la vista a Grifón pero por más que trataba no lo podía ubicar- demonios, este sujeto me tendió una trampa-dijo Marcelo molesto, en eso recibió un rayo de energía que lo derribo- ¿de dónde vino eso?

-jajaja parece que ahora no te tienes tanta confianza o si Ranger-dijo Grifón con tono de burla, mientras desaparecía en la neblina que había creado.

-maldito, ya verás cuando te atrape-dijo Marcelo mientras se levantaba y veía por sus alrededores para estar alerta y evadir algún otro ataque- solo tengo que averiguar en donde va a atacar la próxima vez.

-detrás de ti Ranger-dijo Grifón sorprendiendo a Marcelo y golpeándolo con su lanza así derribándolo y nuevamente volvió a adentrase en la espesa neblina que lo ayudo nuevamente a salir del campo de visión de Marcelo- que te pasa eso es todo lo que tienes.

-demonios, esto ya me está colmando la paciencia-dijo Marcelo, se levantó y noto que no escuchaba un solo sonido, solo del viento soplando- eso es, si solo escucho y no uso la vista tal vez pueda saber en dónde está-susurro y en eso a través del casco cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

En eso escucho el ruido de las pisadas de Grifón y Marcelo reacciono y fue directo a atacarlo con su dino arma en modo Blade.

\- ¡ya te tengo!-dijo Marcelo que se acercó al lugar donde escucho el sonido, pero cuando ataco se sorprendió al ver que ahí no se encontraba Grifón, sino que había golpeado una roca que debido al golpe partió en 2- pero que rayos, ¿era una piedra?

-detrás de ti otra vez-dijo Grifón, esta vez atacándolo con rayos de energía así derribándolo y volvió a usar la neblina para desaparecer.

En eso Marcelo se levantó y escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Marcelo ataco con su arma en modo Blade.

-¡Marcelo que haces!-dijo una voz que Marcelo reconoció y después de que la neblina se disipara un poco vio a sus amigos.

-amigos, son ustedes-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-claro que somos nosotros cabeza hueca, pero dejando eso de lado te encuentras bien-dijo Holly seriamente.

-si estoy bien, pero el problema es que estamos en desventaja contra ese monstruo-dijo Marcelo con tono serio.

-a que te refieres-dijo Michael, en ese momento todos fueron atacados por unos rayos de energía que lograron derribarlos, en eso cada uno comenzaba a levantarse- pero que fue eso.

-jajaja parece que tus amigos ya llegaron, excelente… ahora si podre destruirlos a todos de una buena ves-dijo Grifón

-parece que estamos en problemas y en uno muy grande, debemos mantenernos alerta-dijo Davis.

En eso los Rangers vieron a todos lados donde podía estar Grifón, en eso se vio que el visor del casco de Marcelo se abrió dejando ver sus ojos (algo así como los PR ninja Storm, pero en vez de ser solo el visor y la parte que cubría la boca, solo era el visor).

-vaya no sabía que este casco podía hacer eso… -dijo Marcelo sorprendido, pero vio que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de neblina, en eso sus amigos se le acercaron.

-yo tampoco imagine que estos cascos podían hacer eso-dijo Davis, en eso los cascos de los demás les paso lo mismo que con el de Marcelo, sus ojos se revelaron.

-pero aun así no puedo ver nada y ustedes amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, en eso escucharon el sonido de las pisadas de Grifón y todos se pusieron alerta, pero Marcelo cero los ojos para concentrarse y escuchar por donde atacaría Grifón, en ese momento se vio como una pequeña roca toco el piso haciendo ruido, alertando a Marcelo pero se dio cuenta que era una roca.

-eso es, así que era eso, mientras sigamos en este lugar, estaremos en desventaja, ya que como en este lugar hay eco, es por eso que cuando creo haber encontrado la ubicación de ese tipo, resulta que solo uso el eco de sus pasos para tenderme una trampa –susurro Marcelo, en eso escucho como Grifón se acercaba y gracias al cañón, el eco de cada paso que daba desconcentraban a Marcelo.

-bien, si no puedo ver al enemigo, tampoco puedo confiar en sus pasos… -dijo Marcelo con sus ojos seguros- no podré hacer nada con toda esta neblina… esta neblina… eso es, dino arma, modo Blaster.

En eso el visor de su casco volvió y cubrió los ojos de Marcelo, sus amigos estaban algo nerviosos ya que no sabían que tramaba Marcelo.

En eso comenzó a disparar a quema ropa con su arma a un solo lugar, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigos, pero luego los demás vieron como los disparos del arma de Marcelo lograban despejar poco a poco la neblina, hasta que los disparos lograron disipar una parte de la neblina, rebelando a Grifón, al darse cuenta Marcelo comenzó a disparar con su arma a Grifón logrando así dañarlo, en eso los Rangers reaccionaron y como sucedió con Marcelo el visor de su casco volvió a aparecer, cubriendo así sus ojos.

-¡aquí voy, Omega Espada!-dijo Marcelo y se acercó rápidamente a Grifón, mientras su espada era cargada de energía.

-¿pero qué rayos?... aléjate de mí-dijo Grifón que retrocedía, pero Marcelo siguió acercando que dándose a unos 7 metros de él, en eso dio un gran salto, para así atacar a Grifón.

-estas acabado-dijo Marcelo, en eso la imagen de su Zord apareció dando un rugido-¡Omega espada, Corte de Fuego!

En eso Marcelo le propino un gran daño a Grifón con su ataque especial, logrando también disipar la neblina que Grifón había creado. Cosa que noto desde el lugar donde se encontraba Ángela muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver- no puedo creerlo, Marcelo logro disipar toda esa neblina.

En eso los demás Rangers se reunieron con Marcelo- Marcelo eso fue increíble-dijo Yolei que se acercó donde su amigo para felicitarlo por haber logrado asestarle un golpe al enemigo y de darles la oportunidad de contra atacar.

-si amigo, lo que hiciste para poder encontrar a ese tipo y luego como despejaste toda la neblina, fue increíble-dijo Michael.

-gracias amigos, pero ahora llego el momento de acabar con este monstruo, ¡están listos!-dijo Marcelo, a lo que ellos respondieron.

¡Sí!

-muy bien Power Rangers es hora de combinar nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo, mientras su arma brillaba al igual de el de los otros. En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron, mientras Ángela veía esto muy asombrada.

-no puedo creerlo, es increíble.

Con los Rangers se vio que Grifón se levantaba después del ataque que Marcelo le dio- esto aún no se acaba-dijo Grifón.

-pues yo diría que ya se acabó… ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Marcelo, en eso el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía- ¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo a Grifón.

-otra victoria para los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En eso se vio en la nave de Durahan, se vio que él estaba algo molesto- esto no puede ser cierto-dijo Durahan.

-no pensé que Grifón fuera derrotado, eso sí que es una sorpresa-dijo Ghidorah.

-será mejor que le ayudemos-dijo Tanith.

-ya lo creo-dijo Durahan, en eso apretó el botón verde- disparando rayo de plasma.

La nave disparo un rayo que golpeo en el lugar que Grifón fue destruido.

 **Cañón de Angel Grove**

Se vio que el rayo golpeo dicho lugar donde grifón quedo hecho escombros, para luego ver como se regeneraba y comenzó a aumentar de tamaño.

-muy bien Power Rangers, es hora de luchar, espero que puedan hacer algo contra mi ahora jajaja-dijo Grifón.

-si eso es lo que quieres, será mejor que te prepares, necesitamos llamar a los Zord, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía de su respectivo color, cosa que noto Ángela.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como una señal de llamado y en pocos segundos los Zords aparecieron y cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-no puedo creerlo, esos son nuevos Zords, pero estos son muy diferentes a los otros que vi-dijo Ángela sorprendida.

Mientras con los Rangers- muy bien amigos están listos, para vencer de una buena vez a este tipejo-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Michael, por supuesto que estoy listo-dijo Michael.

-Davis, los sistemas del Zord activados y listos para la pelea-dijo Davis.

-Yolei lista para la batalla, como siempre-dijo Yolei

-aquí Holly, acabemos de una buena vez con el-dijo Holly.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, Activado-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord, mientras Ángela observaba todo con asombro.

-no puedo creerlo, así que este es el Megazord del equipo Ranger de Marcelo-dijo Ángela.

En eso el Megazord ya estaba preparado para pelear contra Grifón.

-veamos qué les parece esto-dijo Grifón y comenzó a atacar al Megazord con su lanza y luego disparo sus rayos de energía, logrando así derribar al Megazord.

-no puedo creerlo este sujeto es realmente molesto-dijo Holly molesta.

-eso lo sé, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos, ya que si no lo hacemos no podremos vencerlo-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-aun así, sabemos que podemos vencer a este tipejo si trabajamos en equipo-dijo Yolei con confianza.

-tienes razón Yolei, si trabajamos en equipo podremos vencerlo-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron con un sí- muy bien entonces vamos por él.

En eso el Megazord comenzó a reincorporarse para encarar a Grifón.

-porque se levantan, acaso quieren tener unos cuantos golpes más-dijo Grifón y en eso comenzó a atacar con su lanza, pero para su sorpresa el Megazord evadió todos los ataques.

En eso el Megazord comenzó a atacar a Grifón con la espada, pero él bloqueaba todos los ataques con su lanza- no puede ser, como fue que bloqueo nuestros ataques-dijo Holly.

-es momento de acabar con ustedes-dijo Grifón, en eso ataco al Megazord de manera brutal logrando derribarlo.

-rayos este tipo nos está complicando las cosas-dijo Davis preocupado.

-ya lo creo pero aun así debemos seguir peleando-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso el Megazord se levantó y comenzó a atacar, pero la pelea se veía igualada, los Rangers fueron sorprendidos por una ataque de rayo de energía de Grifón, pero lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-rayos eso estuvo cerca, ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme amigos-dijo Michael, en eso Grifón comenzó a atacar, pero el Megazord bloqueaba los ataques.

-muy bien ya me harte es hora de vencerlo de una buena vez… ¡necesitamos Espada Omega!-dijo Marcelo y del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord sujeto con su mano derecha- es hora de acabar con él.

En eso el Megazord comenzó a atacar con su espada, a pesar de que Grifón bloqueaba algunos ataques, eso no evito a que el Megazord lo derribara.

-demonios ya me harte-dijo Grifón molesto.

-¡esto se acaba aquí!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso la espada se llenó de energía y el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron y en eso le propino un gran golpe con su espada a Grifón que trato de defenderse del ataque con su lanza, pero aun así no pudo evitar que el ataque le causara un gran daño.

-no puede ser… yo no pude haber sido derrotado…-dijo Grifón mientras caía y desaparecía en una explosión.

-lo logramos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y todos juntos gritaron- ¡los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!

Y se vio que el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo. En eso Ángela vio todo y se vio que estaba sorprendida, pero luego reaccionar.

-vaya, vaya, lograron vencer a ese monstruo, sí que Marcelo tiene amigos interesantes-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, en eso pudo ver como los Rangers bajaban de su Megazord para acercársele.

-oye te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien, gracias por venir a ayudarme-dijo Ángela.

-no te preocupes por eso, es nuestro trabajo-dijo Holly, a lo cual los demás Rangers asintieron con su comentario- y dinos, puedes regresar a la ciudad o necesitas que te ayudemos.

-no se preocupen, puedo arreglármelas sola-dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-bueno si tú lo dices… entonces cuídate, vámonos amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Rangers y él desaparecieron con la tele transportación.

-así que también pueden tele transportarse-dijo Ángela, en eso saco una especie de aparato de su bolsillo, oprimió un botón y en eso apareció un auto- parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

 **Centro de Mando**

Se vio a los Rangers que ya no estaban transformados y estaban hablando con Gosei.

-Rangers veo que derrotaron al enemigo-dijo Gosei.

-si somos un gran equipo-dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

Pero se vio que Marcelo estaba pensativo, debido a la mujer que conoció hace poco.

\- "quisiera saber quién era esa tal Ángela, creo haber oído algo sobre alguien con un nombre así… creo que mi tío Tommy menciono un nombre así en una ocasión, pero no logro recordar"-dijo Marcelo para sí mismo, pero en eso vio que sus amigos lo veían algo preocupados y de unos segundos se dio cuenta- que sucede amigos.

-en que estás pensando Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-bueno estaba pensando en lo difícil que fue haber derrotado a ese tipo antes de que aumentara de tamaño-dijo Marcelo.

-en eso tienes razón…-dijo Holly- pero lo sorprendente fue que lograste encontrarlo y atacarlo a pesar de que se escondía en la neblina.

-Holly tiene razón, sí que lo pensaste muy rápido-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-si lo sé-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso por lo halagos de sus amigos, en eso a Marcelo se le vino un recuerdo.

Flashback

-vamos Marcelo, debes seguir intentándolo-dijo Yubel que tenía 8 años.

-por favor Yubel, dime que beneficio tiene esta ejercicio-dijo Marcelo que estaba con los ojos vendados.

-estamos haciendo este ejercicio, para que así puedas usar tu sentido del oído y no solo veas para poder atacar a tu oponente-dijo Yubel, mientras Marcelo solo susurraba palabras como "porque estoy haciendo esto", el ejercicio duro como 2 horas, hasta que Marcelo lo logro.

-vaya, Marcelo lo lograste-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

-enserio Yubel-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y algo cansado.

En eso se acercó Tommy- Yubel tiene razón lo hiciste bien Marcelo… bueno será mejor que entren a la casa el almuerzo ya está listo-dijo Tommy, Marcelo y Yubel asintieron, pero antes de que ellos entren Marcelo le hablo a Yubel.

-oye Yubel, sabes algo de Amber-dijo Marcelo, con esa pregunta llamo la atención de Yubel.

-¿Amber?... a decir verdad…-dijo Yubel y Marcelo asintió- no sé nada de ella, desde que se mudó.

-ya veo… bueno eso no importa, mejor vamos antes de que Elsa nos regañe-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, pero también algo nervioso, ya que su tía era demasiado estricta.

-si estoy de acuerdo, además creo que Amber volverá cuando menos lo esperemos-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa, pero a la vez estando de acuerdo con la opinión de que Elsa era estricta sobre todo con ella porque era muy sobreprotectora.

-ya lo creo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo al igual que Yubel, ya que ellos sabían que su amiga iba a volver en algún día.

Fin del Flashback.

-"tal parece que ese ejercicio no me sirvió el día de hoy, a pesar de que lo puse en práctica jejeje"-pensó Marcelo y sonrió cosa que se dieron cuenta sus amigos.

-porque sonríes Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-no es nada solo estaba recordando algo… pero no es nada importante-dijo Marcelo, con ese comentario sus amigos estuvieron algo tranquilos- además nosotros no seremos derrotados por nadie mientras sigamos trabajando en equipo, ustedes que dicen amigos.

En eso Marcelo puso su mano en el aire en medio de los demás, en eso uno por uno coloco su mano con la de Marcelo con una sonrisa- listos amigos…-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y sus amigos asintieron- ¡Power Rangers!- Dijeron todos dando un salto levantando sus manos en el aire.

Fin del capitulo

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el episodio, ahora vamos con los datos de un personaje con el que muchos empatizaron y espero que con este Remake lo hagan así como los otros Rangers, en fin, bueno vamos con los datos de Marcelo, hijo de David que es hermano de Tommy uno de los Rangers más veteranos de todos.**

 **Nombre: Marcelo Oliver Kazama**

 **Red Ranger Dino Omega**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Fecha de Nacimiento: 17 de Marzo de 1997**

 **Signo: Piscis**

 **Apariencia:** **Pelo de color café oscuro lacio, tono de piel al de un sudamericano, ojos color café oscuro, con una estatura de 1'74, una de sus vestimentas más características, es un pantalón negro, una polera de color rojo con detalles blancos, una chaqueta de color café con unos zapatos deportivos de color naranja con detalles blancos.**

 **Personalidad:** **Es una persona tranquila, amigable y cuando dice alguna broma lo hace con sarcasmo y detesta la discriminación no importa que tan leve sea, él lo detesta, de hecho usa pocas veces el sarcasmo, aunque no era muy sociable de niño hasta que cumplió los 14, su actitud llego a evolucionar desde que se volvió Ranger, llegando a dar consejos de manera inconsciente a personas que él quiere ayudar, además de que al volverse Ranger quiere proteger a todos los que sean lastimados, ya sea física o emocionalmente. Y trata de buscar la respuesta que el necesita para saber el significado más profundo que tiene un Power Ranger y de si es correcto salvar a todos. Posee grandes habilidades de combate debido al entrenamiento que tuvo con su maestro Daichi, además de que sabe algo de cocina debido a que su madre desapareció cuando él tenía sus 8 años.**

 **Muy bien ahora mismo vamos con los Reviews del cap anterior, pero que digo si no hubo ningún review xD, en fin espero que les haya gustado los datos de los Rangers Dino Omega, eh igualmente les dare detalles de los villanos y de los personajes que son aliados de los Power Rangers Dino Omega en este primera temporada.**

 **Por cierto seguramente muchos de los que leyeron mi fic que era como una historia en conjunto con la de Dragon Espectral, ahora conocido por su nick Bat-Dragon, no se tomó la molestia de preguntar sobre en qué año o fecha se llevaban a cabo los combates o sucesos importantes en los 2 Fic's sobre todo el de Bat-Dragon ya que la enemiga a vencer o detener era Astronema.**

 **Así que si gustan puedo darles detalles de cómo son los momentos y fechas donde sucedieron los eventos más importantes así para que nadie tenga alguna confusión sobre las fechas en que se dan aquellos momentos.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y cuídense amigos lectores, sobre todo para esta noche de año nuevo, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Gente!**


	9. Dificultades de la Vida

**Como les va amigos Lectores, si ya sé que eh estado muy activo en los caps Remake y como pueden notar aquellos que ya se leyeron la primera versión más de 10 veces, notaran que este es un cap nuevo, no les diré que va a aportar, ya que les estaría dando un Spoiler, pero como dije, en este Remake iban a eliminarse caps que no dan relevancia o que iba a aumentar en número de caps debido a que iba a añadir caps para darle desarrollo ya sea a la historia o personajes, y bueno este es el primero, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **9: Dificultades de la Vida.**

Era de noche en Angel Grove, los Rangers estaban en sus respectivos lugares, ya sea casa o apartamentos para poder dormir, luego de que derrotaran a Grifón.

El primer departamento en verse es el de Holly y se pudo oír como ella estaba conversando con su madre por medio del Celular, luego se hecho en su cama ya que se encontraba agotada, mientras seguía atendiendo la llamada.

-Sí mamá, descuida estoy bien, no tienes por qué enviarme dinero, enserio me encuentro bien, ya te dije que mis amigos me están ayudando, así que deja de preocuparte y solo concéntrate en Serena-dijo Holly con un tono calmado, pero la verdad era que Holly quería notarse muy tranquila y relajada, debido a que no quería causarle ningún inconveniente a su madre.

Ya que seguramente hoy trabajo hasta muy tarde y llego a casa a eso de las 10 de la mañana de este mismo día, descansando así solo 4 horas para luego volver al trabajo, y eso le hacía ver también que su hermana menor iba a perder mucho de su infancia por cuidar a su madre, sobre todo porque recuerda claramente que su hermanita cocinaba a la edad de 7 años, viendo que a Holly no se le daba eso de cocinar, y si era honesta a pesar de su edad Serena si podía cocinar de manera decente lo cual fue mejorando hasta el día de hoy.

Ya que ella tuvo que ayudar a su madre en los gastos de la casa y escuela, trabajando haciendo mandados para los vecinos de su zona o incluso el de limpiar vidrios de algunos súper mercados.

Pero Holly dejo atrás esos pensamientos, al oír como su madre le respondía.

- _pues no es tan difícil concentrarme en Serena cuando ella cocina el desayuno, almuerzo y cena para mí cuando llego del trabajo, me sorprende que sea igual de responsable como su hermana mayor… jejeje a pesar de que ella es mejor en la cocina_ -dijo su madre de broma, haciendo que su hija mayor se avergüence un poco.

-ya mamá, no puedo creer que sigas pensando eso… cuando cocine para tu cumpleaños, no estuvo tan mal.

- _jejeje lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, si es que mejoras tu sazón en los alimentos que preparas_ -le respondió su madre y es que ella justamente recuerda que durante ese día que fue su cumpleaños, Holly casi quemo un poco el pollo que había preparado para su cumpleaños, pero aun así estaba agradecida con su hija por ese gesto durante el día de su cumpleaños.

-jejeje recuerdo que ese día casi hago un desastre con la cena… hablamos mañana mamá, dile a Serena que se cuide y que tenga dulces sueños.

- _por supuesto hija, tú también… cuídate, esperaremos ansiosas el día que regreses a casa_ -en eso la llamada se terminó y Holly dejo su celular en la mesa que había cerca de la cama, para luego quedarse echada pensando en cómo iba a ayudar a su familia a no tener `problemas con los gasto y evitar que su madre trabaje más de lo debido.

Si bien Holly ganaba lo suficiente en el Centro Juvenil, para poder pagar el alquiler del apartamento eso no bastaba para que ella se sienta relajada, ya que desea encontrar un trabajo a pesar de cursar el último año en colegiatura y así graduarse para ir a la universidad, lo cual también ya era otro problema debido a que si no encontraba un trabajo con una buena paga al volver a casa, su madre iba a trabajar el triple o el cuádruple para que ella este al menos en una buena universidad, con eso en su mente Holly se dispuso a cambiarse para dormir.

En otro lugar igualmente se podía ver otro departamento, donde en un cuarto bastante simple, estaba Michael que se preparaba para dormir, se encontraba en el baño cepillándose los dientes, cuando termino se fue a su cama dormir, en eso vio su celular que estaba en la mesa cargándose, vio que ya estaba con carga completa y desconecto el cargador, para revisar si le llego algún mensaje y se sorprendió de que fue su padre, le haya mandado un mensaje.

Michael se dispuso a ver de qué se trataba y leyó el contenido del mensaje.

 _"Hijo Michael._

 _Espero que este bien en Angel Grove, sé que no debería mandarte este tipo de mensajes ya que no actué como una persona aceptable, sino que también que te falle como padre cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar a tus 14 años, en verdad lamento haberlos dejado a ti y a tu madre solos a causa de una estupidez mía._

 _Espero que el día en que podamos conversar de ello, puedas al menos perdonarme por el gran error que cometí._

 _Y bueno… espero que te este lleno bien, te esperaremos en casa cuando regreses."_

Michael solo dio un suspiro al haber terminado de leer el mensaje de su padre, con esta iban 16 mensajes con casi el mismo contenido y eso lo estaba molestando, ya que aún seguía molesto con su padre, ya que cuando la escuela a la que asistía, se enteraron de la situación de su padre, empezaron a molestarlo, pero él no le dio importancia, aunque si le dolía los insultos que lanzaban contra él y contra su padre

Michael se hecho en la cama pensando cómo se comportara o que reacción tendrá cuando llegue el momento de confrontar a su padre luego de no verlo por 8 años y 7 meses, ya que su padre había salido libre cuando el cumplió los 14 y cuando lo vio, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero cuando hoyo la discusión entre sus padres Michael se fue con sus tíos para vivir en su casa y así ir a su escuela, mientras sus padres trataban de hacer lo posible para solucionar aquel momento.

Michael dejo esos pensamientos aun lado, para luego dormir.

Igualmente en otros 3 lugares, donde 1 de esos 3 eran apartamento y los 2 eran casas de una de zonas diferentes de Angel Grove.

En un departamento se vio uno que tenía unos 5 pisos, en uno de los cuartos estaba siendo hospedado por una chica que era Yolei, y se vio que ya estaba lista para dormir vistiendo su pijama, se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo un bolsón que estaba en la mesa cerca de la cama, y sacar de ahí una libreta la cual abrió y empezó a leer sus apuntes, además de notas importantes que había hecho antes de venir a Angel Grove y conocer a Holly unos 5 días antes de que se volviera Power Ranger.

Yolei leia sus notas a la vez que cambiaba a la siguiente página de sus notas anteriores, cambio la página unas 3 veces hasta que se detuvo en una nota que hizo que era de hace 2 meses.

Yolei pudo notar que era la nota era del día que sus padres llegarían a casa luego de unos cuantos viajes de negocios que tenían, iban a estar dentro de 11 meses de regreso, Yolei solo pudo dar un gran suspiro.

Ya que le molesta un poco que sus padres la dejen, ya era la tercera vez que ocurría, en sí a ella no le molestaba que sus padres viajaran por motivos laborales, pero cuando cumplió los 10 sus padres viajaron dejándola sola con una niñera, si bien fue algo que no le molesto, ahí empezó a dudar de sus padres ya que a esa edad empezó a sufrir de esa fobia a las alturas, el otro momento donde sus padres la dejaron sola fue cuando tenía 13 años, fue en ese momento en que ella pensó que sus padres no le daban la debida atención, ya que en ese año también vivio otro momento donde su fobia a las alturas se intensifico, pero eso cambio cuando cumplió los 15 años y sus padres estuvieron presentes, incluso haciéndole una fiesta en familia que ella agradeció, invitando a los tios, primos y abuelos, dándole a entender, que sus padres si le prestaban atención y velaban por su salud, lo cual lo confirmo que a pesar de los viajes que tenían sus padres, estos siempre dejaban medicamentos para cuando Yolei estuviera enferma o tuviera un accidente.

Yolei solo suspiro, ya que dentro de ella deseaba que sus padres estuvieran en su fiesta de graduación, lo cual es algo que no teme, ya que sabe que podrá contar con sus padres en un momento tan importante en su vida, pero ella empezó a pensar que esas 2 ocasiones que la dejaron sola, fue donde había sufrido esa fobia a las alturas, enserio desea que lo que vivió como Ranger haya sido el momento en que su fobia apareció, pero fue algo que supero, solo espera que llegue el día en que supere dicha fobia, pero sabe que si vuelve a afrontar otra situación como esa, sus amigos estarán ahí.

En otro lugar se vio una casa que tenía 2 pisos, se vio a un chico trabajando en algunos planos, no fue cuando tocaron la puerta y le dijeron que ya era hora de dormir, aquel chico era Davis que ahora mismo estaba de visita con sus abuelos, familiares por el lado de su padres que se fueron de vacaciones y Davis les dijo que quería ir de visita con sus abuelos, donde llego una semana antes que Marcelo, donde conoció a Michael para luego conocer a sus demás amigos.

Davis sabía que sus padres eran buenos con él y que se preocupaban por su futuro, pero él reconoce que no fue muy sincero con ellos, ya que nunca les conto sobre su situación, sobre todo cuando era el tema del Bullying que tenía en su escuela, si bien es algo que fue superando, aun así hay algo de vestigios sobre esos momentos en él, ya que tenía pocos amigos y pero de ellos casi ninguno lo defendía del Bullying que le hacían los brabucones, por lo cual Davis al crecer se apartó mucho de la gente y no socializaba casi nada, ciertamente tuvo amigos, pero eran pocos que lo animaban tras su tema del bullying, pero ahora sabe que cuenta con amigos igual o incluso mejores que los que tuvo en su momento, y solo espera que estos no le den la espalda cuando llegue un momento que le vuelvan a hacer Bullying.

Paralelamente todo el recuerdo de cada uno de los Rangers pasó al mismo tiempo que era de noche y no había excepción, ya que se pudo ver en la casa del Dr. O, más conocido por el Legado Ranger como Tommy Oliver que no se encontraba en casa, al igual que su hija adoptiva Yubel, dentro de la casa solamente habitaba Marcelo su sobrino, este trataba de dormir, pero no podía hacerlo debido a que estaba pensando en aquella mujer, ya que siente que había escuchado su nombre e algún lado, pero esos pensamientos se apartaron cuando nuevamente se puso a pensar donde podrían estar su Tío, Yubel y Elsa.

Si bien no es un experto, pero por el poco tiempo que ha sido Ranger y de conocer a un Ranger Legendario como es Jasón, sin duda le daban la sensación de que algo iba a llegar y que no iba a ser para nada bueno.

Pero en eso un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, su madre en verdad ¿estará muerta? Ya que recuerda que la policía cuando fue a ver el lugar de los hechos, no había rastro de nadie, si bien fue un momento difícil para él, ya que su madre no estaba a su lado, él quería por lo menos saber si estaba viva… o en el peor de los casos muerta, así podría alivianar aquel sufrimiento de no saber que fue de su madre, ya que el ultimo recuerdo que tiene es la de un par de ojos color verde que simplemente le dieron terror y que hasta el día de hoy aun le atemorizan aquellos ojos.

Marcelo movió su cabeza tratando de apartar ese recuerdo para luego dormir, lo cual hizo al recordar a su familia, su padre, sus 2 hermanos menores, sus abuelos, su tío y otras personas más.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se veía en los paneles de control como Durahan revisaba señales extrañas que provinieran cerca de su nave o de la tierra, ya que le parecía muy extraño que alguien como Astronema desapareciera así como así, ya que había oído por algunos rumores que se corrían por el universo, se decía que Astronema había regresado y estaba atacando la tierra, pero cuando llego no noto rastro ni presencia de ella, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si la vencieron, o está por ahí… en algún lado, planeando su siguiente movimiento.

Pero oyó unos pasos que interrumpieron sus pensamientos y al voltear noto que era Ghidorah uno de sus guerreros más confiables.

-¿sucede algo Amo? Pregunto ya que ha estado por 10 horas en el panel de la computadora central, investigando… acaso algo llamo su atención-dijo Ghidorah.

-así es, me parece muy extraño que no haya ningún rastro de Astronema, lo cual me preocupa bastante.

-entonces ¿cuál será el siguiente movimiento jefe?-dijo Naga que ya estaba presente al igual que Tanith.

-Naga tiene razón, mañana mismo debemos volver a atacar a los Rangers, hasta eso, podremos seguir investigando el paradero de Astronema -dijo Tanith muy seria.

-tienes razón Tanith, bueno… ¿a quién vamos a enviar?-pregunto Naga.

-manden a Stein-dijo Durahan muy tranquilamente.

-como ordene jefe-dijo Naga y después se dirigió a los Temjuz- guerreros Temjuz traigan a Stein.

En eso pasaron unos pocos minutos para luego verse como hacia aparición una criatura con rostro de Escarabajo y se vio que tenía una armadura protectora en su cuerpo con diseño de insecto.

-puedo saber la razón del porque me sacaron de mi celda-dijo Stein con un tono muy serio.

-deja de preocuparte, además me parece raro que quieras estar en tu celda que estar libre por ahí causando destrucción-las palabras de Tanith llamaron la atención de Stein.

-me parece interesante tu comentario… pero conociéndolos, solo me queda preguntarles ¿cómo voy a ganarme mi libertad?-dijo Stein seriamente.

-bueno, si quieres saberlo… te dejaremos libre siempre y cuando vayas a la tierra y acabes con los Power Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Naga.

-ya veo, muy bien, acepto sus condiciones, al menos tendré algo de destrucción a pesar de que mi libertad no sea asegurada, pero estén seguros de esto… voy a pelear hasta que esos Rangers no respiren-al decir eso, Stein se retiró del lugar para dirigirse a la tierra.

-se ve que va enserio, con en eso de luchar y acabar con los Rangers, tal vez… tal vez si lo logre-dijo Naga.

-tienes razón, puede que tenga un 50 a 50 de vencer a los Rangers o de que sea derrotado por ellos-dijo Tanith, en eso Naga ordeno a los Temjuz ir a la tierra y los Temjuz desaparecieron, para así llegar a la tierra.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Como siempre el centro juvenil está estaba con clientes debido a la jefa del lugar que era Adelle, que seguía con sus respectivas cosas, como preparar algunos pedidos.

En eso se vio como Holly y Yolei llevaban los pedidos, al igual que Bulk y Skull, cuando terminaron de llevar algunos pedidos, ambas chicas se quedaron hablando en un rincón del lugar.

-entonces… llamaste a tu madre Holly, y de que conversaron… está todo bien-dijo Yolei preocupada ya que Holly le había contado su situación.

-si está todo bien, me alegra que mi hermanita este ayudando a mi madre, pero aun así… me gustaría poder ir a Stone Canyon y así ayudar a mi familia, pero si no sigo con este trabajo, no volveré con dinero suficiente para comprar mis materiales y así evitarle más gastos… y más esfuerzo a mi madre-dijo Holly preocupada.

Yolei puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga, Holly al sentir eso volteo a ver a su amiga que le dedicaba una sonrisa para que se calmara.

-no te preocupes demasiado Holly, además, si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo… además de Marcelo, Davis y Michael, para así alivianar ese enorme peso que tienes.

Holly solo pudo sonreírle a su amiga luego de que esta le dijera aquellas palabras.

-gracias Yolei, me alegra saber que cuento contigo y nuestros amigos.

Ambas amigas sonrieron, peor dejaron de hacerlo cuando alguien las llamo.

-Holly, Yolei deben llevar otros pedidos más-dijo Bulk que llevaba una charola con unos vasos ya vacíos.

-vamos en seguida-al escuchar la respuesta de Holly, Bulk volvió a sus deberes, para que luego Holly se dirija a su amiga- andando Yolei debemos seguir trabajando.

-cierto, andando-dijo Yolei que siguió a su amiga para seguir con su trabajo.

 **Angel Grove**

Se veía que las calles de la ciudad estaban muy tranquilas, no fue hasta que uno de los edificios que rentaban apartamentos, de su puerta principal salió Michael, listo para ir a reunirse con sus amigos, así que fue directo al Centro Juvenil.

Michael caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, pero el mensaje de su padre le daban sentimientos encontrados ya que hablar con su padre luego de unos meses donde estuvo viviendo con sus tíos, sin duda para el sería algo difícil, pero detuvo esos pensamientos ya que no era el momento y siguió su camino para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

A la vez que en una casa se veía como Davis salía de ahí.

-abuelos, iré a ver a mis amigos, volveré a eso de las 5-Davis se despidió y fue directo al lugar donde siempre se reúnen luego de que se conocieron, el Centro Juvenil.

Davis caminaba tranquilamente a la vez que pensaba si los proyectos que está ideando a noche, serán lo suficiente para poder darle una beca o si serán lo suficientemente buenos para poder ayudar al futuro de la humanidad y así trabajar en una de las compañías más importantes del país como Bio-Lab o PROMETHEA siendo estas 2 grandes empresas que daría avances a la tecnología y ayudaría a la humanidad.

-solo espero que mis inventos sean lo suficientemente buenos para que pueda trabajar en una de esas empresas… solo queda esperar y ver qué pasa cuando vaya a presentar mis planos, eso claro cuando acabe la Universidad.

Davis dejo ahí sus pensamientos por lo que hará a futuro, pero hasta el momento se concentrara en ser Power Ranger y proteger a la humanidad.

Pero mientras Davis iba al Centro Juvenil, en otra casa que era la de Tommy, se vio como Marcelo se preparaba para salir del lugar, en eso fue a ver el cuarto donde su tío que ahora era Director de la preparatoria Angel Grove y vio algunas cosas que estaban ahí, como por ejemplo una pequeña maqueta de un Tiranosaurio, así como unas fotos donde se le veía el día que se casó con Elsa, además de otra foto donde los 2 estaban con Yubel donde se podía ver que ella tenía unos 9 años, pero habían otras 2 fotos que Marcelo no pudo ver y se limitó a no hacerlo, para luego irse al Centro Juvenil.

 **Centro de Mando**

Se veía como el lugar estaba tranquilo sin siquiera dar alguna alarma, habían sido los ataques bastante continuos lo cual le pareció extraño a Gosei, cosa que noto Tensou a pesar de que el nuevo mentor de los Rangers fuera una máscara.

-sucede algo Gosei, puede que no muchos lo noten, pero como soy tu ayudante, al igual que lo fue Alpha con Zordon, se cuándo algo te inquieta.

-creo que sería raro decirte que no me pasa nada… pero la verdad es que me parece muy extraño que, no entiendo porque Durahan esta con estos ataques continuos, su ambición o sus propósitos nunca fueron el de conquistar planetas, así que porque trata de atacar la tierra… es algo que me parece muy extraño, y tal vez… solo tal vez esté esperando la oportunidad para ejecutar su plan, y la pregunta sería ¿cuál es?

-vaya, creo que tiene mucho sentido lo que piensas Gosei, pero debes tener confianza en Marcelo y los demás, hasta el momento han demostrado ser Rangers muy capaces como o fueron el de generaciones anteriores.

Gosei tuvo que darle la razón a Tensou, ya que tenía razón, hasta ahora los Rangers Dino Omega han podido vencer a cualquier oponente y cada victoria hacia que se acercaran y formaran un gran lazo de amistad y a la vez un lazo familiar… pero será eso suficiente para poner a prueba sus sueños sus deseos como humanos, hasta el momento cada generación de Rangers lo ha demostrado de formas distintas y lo superaron para así volverlos personas de bien, así que espera que lo que sea que Marcelo y los demás tengan que afrontar, ellos lo puedan superar y así volverse en grandes personas.

Para que así entiendan lo que es ser un Power Ranger.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó la alarma, lo cual no era novedad, para que luego buscaran quien era esta vez el atacante, para así llamar a los Power Rangers.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se veía que los chicos ya estaban en una mesa, sirviéndose unos pedazos de pizza con unos jugos.

-algo que tengan que decir, Davis, Michael… alguna novedad-dijo Marcelo tratando de empezar la conversación.

Los mencionados se vieron las caras, ambos sabían que faltaba eso de 40 minutos para que las chicas tuvieran su rato libre para luego ir a una caminata de grupo o ponerse un día de acuerdo para entrenar en otra de esas simulaciones que Gosei les pedía que hicieran.

-pues, no hay mucho que decir lo que pasa en mi vida, solamente que tengo nuevos amigos con unos colores bastante interesantes-dijo Michael alegremente cosa que nadie noto, ya que el trataba de ocultar aquel mensaje que su padre le había mandado.

-en mi caso, solamente estoy haciendo algunos planos de unos inventos que planeo realizar a futuro cuando haya algún proyecto de robótica o lo presente a algunas empresas a futuro.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Marcelo y Michael lo cual les dio a entender que Davis ya pensaba a futuro a pesar de ser un Ranger, pero lo que no sabían era que Davis estaba dejando todo eso de lado debido a su deber como Ranger.

Así siguieron en unos minutos, donde Marcelo le pregunto a Davis, que hará o a donde ira cuando termine la universidad y este les respondió que posiblemente le gustaría trabajar en Bio-Lab o en PROMETHEA, cosa que mantuvo pensativo a Marcelo ya que recuerda algo al respecto de aquella compañía llamada Bio-Lab, pero le es difícil recordar en donde oyó de ello, hasta que Yolei y Holly se les acercaron, y se podía ver que ambas chicas tenían por así decirlo su uniforme de trabajo que era solamente un mandil femenino con el logo del Centro Juvenil.

-hola chicos, listos para irnos, así podemos coordinar un día para entrenar juntos-dijo Yolei sin llamar la atención de la gente que estaba cerca.

-estaba pensando lo mismo Yolei, bueno… ya nos hartamos con la pizza y los jugos-dijo Davis.

-bueno, entonces nos vamos-dijo Holly.

-yo digo que sí, además debemos ir a un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar-dijo Davis.

-es cierto, muy bien entonces vam-…-antes de que Marcelo completara la frase se oyó el sonido de los comunicadores para luego verse entre ellos e irse de inmediato.

En eso los chicos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para irse junto con sus amigas, para así cumplir con su deber, pero en eso se vio como alguien trato de llamar la atención de las 2 chicas y ese alguien era Skull.

-oigan chicas aun no pueden irse, necesito que me ayuden a llevar los vasos que están en unas mesas-en eso Skull recibió los delantales de ambas chicas en la cara.

-lo sentimos Skull, pero debemos irnos, acaba de ocurrir una emergencia-dijo Holly que siguió a sus amigos ya que fue la última en retirarse.

Ya fuera del Centro Juvenil, se vio como el grupo se fue a un callejón cercano para así comunicarse con Gosei y saber sobre la situación.

-Gosei, aquí Marcelo, dinos sobre la situación.

- _Rangers deben dirigirse a la zona sur de Angel Grove, comenzó otro ataque._

-entendido, iremos ahí inmediatamente Gosei.

Todos se vieron entre si y asintieron al ver que no había nadie que pudiera verlos.

-es hora de Morfosis.

-Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro.

 **Zona Sur de Angel Grove**

Se podía como los ciudadanos huían del lugar debido al ataque de Stein y de los Temjuz que habían aparecido.

-donde están esos Rangers, ya estoy impaciente por destruirlos y así continuar con mi vida de destrucción-dijo Stein.

Pero en eso vio como 5 Temjuz fueron derribados, Stein vio a los responsables y no podían ser más que los Power Rangers que estaban buscando.

-muy bien, ¿quién eres tú?-pregunto Marcelo al nuevo enemigo

-soy Stein y ahora mismo voy a acabar con ustedes y como veo que mi trabajo puede ser fácil ya que tengo apoyo… al ataque Temjuz.

Tras aquella orden se vio como los Temjuz fueron a atacar a los Rangers junto con Stein, a lo cual los Rangers también fueron al ataque, se veía como Michael luchaba contra los Temjuz, estos quisieron rodearlo, pero Michael se ayudó de algunos vehículos para impedir eso y así contra atacar con golpes y unas patadas derribando a algunos, ya luego dio un gran salto y le encajo unas patadas a 3 Temjuz derribándolos completamente.

Con Yolei se pudo ver que la situación no estaba del todo mal, ya que usando de apoyo unos árboles, pudo maniobra y evadir ataques de los Temjuz para luego responder con unos golpes y patadas derribando así a sus atacantes.

Marcelo se encontraba en una gradería para incendios en un edificio, a pesar de que el lugar fuera muy difícil para pelear, se las apaño para que esto no fuera un impedimento y así atacar a los Temjuz que se les complicaba atrapar o conectar un golpe a Marcelo, en cambio el Ranger Rojo le encajo una patada a uno que lo hizo volar de la gradería para luego caer en un contenedor de basura y así sucesivamente Marcelo empezó a deshacerse de los Temjuz.

Mientras Davis tenía muchas dificultades para contra atacar con los Temjuz los cuales no podían conectarle un golpe, ya que este al igual que Michael uso los vehículos para evitar ser atrapado, se subió al techo de una camioneta, para luego verse como los Temjuz subían a dicho vehículo y atacar a Davis, pero este los derribaba uno por uno para que luego finalizara con un gran salto y conectar 2 fuertes golpes derribando a 4 Temjuz.

Con Holly la situación tampoco estaba siendo desfavorable para la Ranger Rosa que empezó a derrotar a cada uno de los Temjuz con fuertes ataques siendo estos lo suficientemente fuertes para derribarlos, para luego dar volteretas a con una gran velocidad y agilidad, donde Holly uso por último la pared para Impulsarse y así conectar 2 fuertes golpes y unas patadas a un grupo de 5 Temjuz logrando derribarlos.

Pero lo que Holly no espero era que Stein la tomó por sorpresa y le conecto 2 fuertes golpes para derribarla.

Los demás Rangers reaccionaron a esto, luego de vencer a los Temjuz y fueron a ayudar a su compañera Ranger.

-Holly te encuentras bien-dijo Marcelo tendiéndole la mano para que ella lo tomara y la ayudara a levantarse.

Lo cual la chica tomo la mano de su compañero para que luego este la ayudara a levantarse.

-gracias Marcelo, ya nos decidimos de esos molestos Temjuz, ahora falta derrotar a Stein-dijo Holly seriamente.

-muy bien, será mejor tomar ventaja en el combate, Rangers saquen sus armas -dijo Marcelo.

Los Rangers asintieron e invocaron así sus armas Rangers principales.

Stein al ver las armas de los Rangers esto solo se limitó a dar una pequeña risa, al ver que los Rangers iban a pelear con todo.

-bien, ahora veamos de que están hechos Rangers.

En eso Sean volvió al ataque y se vio como los Rangers comenzaron a pelear contra él.

Marcelo atacaba con su Omega Espada, pero Stein bloqueaba los ataques, pero de un ataque sorpresa, apareció Michael, logrando así llamar la atención de Stein, pero luego ser atacado por Davis con su Omega Lanza.

Pero Stein logro bloquear los últimos ataques de Davis, para luego conectarle un golpe para derribarlo, luego lanzo un rayo de energía de su boca que impacto contra Michael derribándolo también.

Yolei comenzó su ataque y se pudo ver que con su Omega Shuriken, hacia todo lo posible para golpear a Stein lo cual hizo, pero este hayo el momento y lanzo otra vez sus rayos de energía, lo cual Yolei al ver dicho ataque se protegió con su Shuriken como si fuera un escudo, el impacto no la derribo pero si la hizo retroceder.

Stein empezó a acercarse a los Rangers, pero recibió el impacto de unas flechas, este reacciono y pudo ver que el responsable era la Ranger Rosa.

Stein reacciono y fue a atacar a Holly, disparando rayos de energía que la Ranger Rosa evadio con dificultad, al ver eso Marcelo y Yolei se vieron y asintieron a la vez y fueron a atacar juntos a Stein.

Mientras se podía ver como Stein había logrado alcanzar a Holly y empezó un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Holly fue completamente derribada, cuando Stein iba a proseguir con su ataque recibió el impacto de la Shuriken de Yolei haciéndolo retroceder.

Para que luego Marcelo se acercara lo suficiente y empezara a luchar contra Stein.

Mientras Yolei se acercaba a su amiga que ya se había reincorporado.

-te encuentras bien Holly.

-estoy bien Yolei, ahora debemos ir a ayudar a Marcelo.

-concuerdo.

En eso las chicas voltearon y vieron a sus amigos que ya estaban en camino, al llegar, vieron como Marcelo aun trataba de luchar solo contra Stein.

-vamos a ayudarlo ahora-dijo Davis., a lo cual sus compañeros asintieron.

Marcelo y Stein seguían peleando, se veía que cada ataque tenía que ser efectivo, pero en eso Stein rompió la defensa de Marcelo y le conecto 2 fuertes golpes.

-¡acabare contigo ahora!-dijo Stein con mucha furia.

-oye no te olvides de nosotros-dijeron los Rangers llamando la atención de Stein.

Se vio como estos saltaron y golpearon conjuntamente a Stein con sus armas logrando así hacerlo retroceder.

-¿Marcelo, te encuentras bien?-pregunto Michael.

-estoy bien no se preocupen, pero ahora mismo es derrotarlo de una buenas vez.

-concuerdo contigo-dijo Holly que se preparaba para atacar en eso se vio la imagen de su Zord detrás de ella-¡Omega Arco, Flecha Sónica!-en eso se vio que la flecha que lanzo Holly no solo estaba cargada de energía del color respectivo de Holly sino que también viajo a la velocidad del sonido, logrando así darle un gran daño a Stein que al recibir el impacto fue derribado.

-un buen golpe, bien hecho amiga-dijo Yolei con tono feliz.

-se ve que ya estoy mejorando con esto de usar un Arco, pero ahora es momento de acabar con él-dijo Holly.

-tienes razón Holly, bien… Power Rangers unamos nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo, mientras su arma brillaba al igual del de los otros.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron-es hora de acabar contigo Stain

-maldita sea… no pensé que fueran así de fuertes.

-pues lamentablemente fue tu peor error, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Marcelo y se vio que el arma se cargaba de energía y en eso se vio que Orgon comenzaba a pararse.

-¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo a Orgon.

-otro que es extinguido por el poder de los dinosaurios-dijo Michael contento al igual que sus amigos.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave de Durahan estaba concentrado en seguir investigando, en eso apareció una imagen en la pantalla y se vio a los Rangers, Durahan al ver eso no perdieron el tiempo con su mirada les dio a entender a Naga y Tanith que debían seguir con lo que se tenía que hacer, para mantener a los Rangers ocupados.

-bueno parece que vamos a repetir el mismo ciclo, desde que llegamos a este planeta-dijo Naga.

-ya lo creo, en fin esta es una de las cosas que debemos hacer mientras el jefe sigue con su investigación–dijo Tanith y en eso apretó un botón verde- disparando rayo de plasma.

La nave disparo un rayo que golpeo en el lugar que Stein fue destruido

 **Angel Grove**

Se vio que el rayo de plasma golpeo a un Stein derrotado, este se regenero y comenzó a crecer.

-muy bien Rangers vamos por otra pelea-dijo Stein.

-si tú lo dices… amigos es hora de mostrarle lo fuertes que somos-dijo Holly.

-muy bien amigos, es hora del contra ataque.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como una señal de llamado y en pocos segundos los Zords aparecieron y cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-muy bien amigos están listos-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Michael, es hora del combate-dijo Michael.

-Davis, los sistemas del Zord están en funcionamiento-dijo Davis.

-Yolei lista y preparada-dijo Yolei

-aquí Holly, es hora de vencer a ese sujeto de una buena vez-dijo Holly.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord.

-¡Dino Megazord, Activado!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord.

-vaya así que tenían juguetes grandes, muy bien… entonces que comienza el combate-dijo Stein que comenzó a atacar al Megazord y de un momento a otro ataco con rayos de energía, logrando así retroceder al Megazord, sacudiendo así la cabina.

-cielos, este tipo es igual de fuerte que los demás-dijo Holly molesta.

-ya lo creo, pero aun así no nos daremos por vencidos-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-debemos abrir una apertura para darle fuertes ataques y así vencerlo-dijo Holly con confianza.

-tienes razón, pero mientras siga disparando esos rayos de energía se nos hará muy difícil acercarnos-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, al ver como Stein seguía atacándoles con esos rayos de energía que el Megazord apenas podía evadir.

-ya lo tengo, podemos usar la Espada Omega y así desviar algunos ataques para así acercarnos, además no tenemos otras alternativas-dijo Davis, en eso Marcelo se mantuvo pensativo por unos segundos.

-tienes razón Davis, muy bien hagámoslo-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien, entonces vamos por el-dijo Yolei.

En eso el Megazord comenzó a ponerse en posición.

-qué pasa con ustedes Rangers, acaso eso es todo lo que tienen-Stein seguía atacando con sus rayos de energía.

En eso el Megazord evadió los ataques de Stein para luego posicionarse y comenzar el contra ataque.

-muy bien es hora de acabar con el… ¡necesitamos Espada Omega!-dijo Marcelo y del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord sujeto con su mano derecha- al ataque amigos.

En eso el Megazord comenzó a acercarse a Stein que comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía pero con la espada lograba desviar los ataques, y en una de esas lo reflejo para que estos golpearan a Stein derribándolo.

-esa hora de darle el golpe final-dijo Davis, sus amigos asintieron, en eso la espada del Megazord comenzó a llenarse de la energía de 5 colores.

-¡Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron y en eso le propino un gran golpe con su espada a Stein.

-maldición…-dijo Stein para luego caer al suelo y desaparecía en una explosión.

-otra victoria para nosotros amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y todos juntos gritaron- ¡los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!

Y se vio que el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de triunfo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En el monitor se vio como los Rangers volvían a tener otra victoria en contra de otro de los criminales que tenían encerrados en las celdas de su nave.

-bueno… es otra victoria para los Rangers… que propone que hagamos para el siguiente ataque jefe-dijo Tanith dirigiéndose a Durahan.

-solo debemos seguir enviando a más de esos criminales que tenemos encerrados, además si lo vemos de otro ángulo… los Rangers me están haciendo el favor de deshacerme de los criminales que trataron de robar los objetos que habíamos recolectado, así que no es del todo malo.

-ya veo… pero entonces, que haremos para el próximo ataque jefe Durahan-dijo Naga.

-seguramente Gosei que está a cargo de proteger la tierra en lugar de Elsa, este preguntándose el motivo de nuestra llegada, en el siguiente ataque mandaremos a otro más para pelear y si ese no resulta, para evitar tanto las sospechas que debe estar teniendo Gosei, tú como Tanith irán a enfrentar a los Rangers con otro más de los criminales que tenemos.

Al oír aquellas palabras de su jefe, Naga lanzo un grito de emoción.

-genial, ahora si tengo la oportunidad de destrozar a esos Rangers, esta vez los hare pedazos.

-como ordene Amo Durahan, atacaremos a esos Rangers si el siguiente ataque no funciona-dijo Tanith.

-pero recuerden, no usen todo su poder, solo lo suficiente, para mostrarle a esos Rangers y a Gosei que vamos enserio, solo así evitaremos que Gosei este sospechando de nosotros, no quiero que sepa que tenemos un plan contra ellos-dijo Durahan, para que luego sus 3 generales asintieran.

 **Centro de Mando**

Mientras en el centro de mando, se vio a los Rangers que estaban contentos por haber obtenido otra victoria.

-lo hicieron muy bien Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei, fue algo complicado, como el resto de enemigos, pero puedo notar que nuestro trabajo de equipo está mejorando-dijo Marcelo

-tienes razón Marcelo-dijo Holly estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por su compañero.

-es cierto, estamos mejorando y se e que los entrenamientos que tuvimos de manera individual para mejorar nuestra técnica de combate sirvió mucho-dijo Michael sonriendo, mientras Davis y Yolei asintieron.

-es cierto… gracias por tratar de ayudarnos a volvernos mejores Rangers Gosei-dijo Holly muy agradecida.

-no tienes por qué darme las gracias Holly, además ustedes son un equipo y como su mentor es mi deber que ustedes estén preparados tanto física como mentalmente-dijo Gosei.

-tienes razón Gosei, y Holly tiene razón, es bueno que trates de ayudarnos-dijo Marcelo.

-y que hay de mi chicos, yo soy el que prepara las simulaciones para sus entrenamientos-dijo Tensou.

-jejeje gracias Tensou, tanto tú como Gosei están ayudándonos a ser mejores Rangers-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-aprecio tus palabras Holly, gracias-dijo Tensou, para luego recibir un abrazo de Holly.

-bueno amigos, creo que es momento de ir a festejar un poco, vamos donde Adelle-dijo Michael.

-es cierto, además dentro de unos minutos debemos volver al trabajo-dijo Yolei.

-entonces que esperamos andando-dijo Davis, a lo cual todos asintieron y se fueron al Centro Juvenil

Gosei veía a estos nuevos Rangers de los cuales era mentor, si bien no pudo realizar un mejor trabajo con Troy y los demás, trato de hacerlo y el resultado se dio cuando enfrentaron a la primera invasión del imperio Warstar, pero ahora con Marcelo y los demás sabe que ahora es un trabajo mucho más complicado, debido a los Morphos que estos tenían… y además por el lazo que estaba empezando a formar con ellos.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Bueno aquí termina este episodio que como ya dije es uno nuevo a diferencia de la primera versión que hice, además lo reitero, igual que este habrán uno caps nuevos en este Remake o tal vez más, aun no lo sé, pero eso ya se verá conforme avance en la historia y vea donde falta algo de desarrollo o algún trasfondo más para mejorar la historia, en fin eso es todo y vamos con los Reviews que no dejaron en el cap anterior pero que si lo hicieron en el anterior a ese último:**

 **Lion Wilson:** pues bueno, lamento haberme tardado en subir caps del Remake sobre todo en este último, pero espero que este al ser un nuevo cap te haya gustado. Lo que más me sorprendió es que te hayas leído 20 veces la primera versión del fic antes de que le haga su Remake, eso demuestra que te gusto la historia, en fin espero publicar los siguientes 2 caps donde ya sabes quien hará aparición, nos leemos en otro momento y cuídate.

 **Y antes de terminar como mencione en el anterior cap que publique, al ver que no hubo Reviews sobre aquella pregunta que les hice igual las responderé.**

 **Sin más voy a decirles las fechas que se llevaron a cabo al momento de antes de que los Rangers Dino Omega hicieran aparición.**

 **Como saben los que siguen a Bat-Dragon su fic de PR Furía Dragon se publicó en el año 2014, mientras que su otro fic PR Furia Legendaria se publicó el 2015 por lo cual no tienen un orden cronológico, este es un problema que capte y que lamentablemente tanto mi persona como Bat-Dragon tal vez no le prestamos atención, por lo cual les voy a dar los siguientes detalles y que tal vez arruine un poquito cosa que tampoco es un gran detalle el inicio de Furia Dragon de Bat-Dragon, además les dire que me tuve que informar o investigar ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo el sistema educativo de Estados Unidos, así que me guiare por esas fechas para darles una buena Cronologia entre mis 2 fic's de Dino Omega, así como los Fic's Furia Dragón y Legendaria de Bat-Dragon.**

 **Haber según sabemos Yubel empieza en el cap con 17 años lo cual indica que ella y sus amigos Finn, Marceline y Kenneth están en el Undécimo grado donde están por el mes de Septiembre ósea a inicios de este mes, que sería el 9 de Septiembre del 2013, donde ellos luchan contra Ivan Ooze y sus secuaces donde esta Astronema, para luego derrotarlo en el mes de las vacaciones escolares que es entre el mes de Diciembre y Enero pero que son vacaciones muy cortas, además de que no hubo una vuelta a clases debido a la destrucción que trajo Ivan Ooze, donde en esa fechas hace aparición Marcelo, para luego volver a clases por el mes de Febrero el día 3, donde los chicos comienzan su lucha contra Astronema por a fines de Febrero y su lucha sigue hasta el fines de Mayo donde Yubel y sus compañeros Rangers de su edad pasan al Duodécimo grado y por el mes de Junio Yubel cumple 18 años por lo tanto el Signo de Yubel es Géminis y ahí comienzan su aventura por las dimensiones persiguiendo a Astronema.**

 **Eso quiere decir que las Aventuras de Marcelo y sus demás amigos donde se convierten Power Rangers es el 16 de Junio.**

 **Para luego mostrase sus aventuras y la derrota de Astronema en el fic de Bat-Dragon es por el mes de Agosto donde también se llevaría a cabo su entierro, para luego el 8 de Septiembre del 2014 comienzan las aventuras de Marcelo y sus demás amigos en la Ciudad de Stone Canyon donde ahí completaran su Duodécimo Grado, para ya graduarse eh ir a una universidad que finalizaría por el 2015 del mes de Mayo.**

 **Así que si nos damos cuenta la aventura de Yubel en el primer cap de Furia Dragon es por el 2013 hasta el mes de Enero que es el 2014, para luego la derrota de Astronema se llevaría el mismo año en el mes de Agosto.**

 **Espero que con esto les haya gustado la cronología temporal de los fic's de Bat-Dragon que están conjuntados en historia con mis fic's de PR Dino Omega. Por cierto, si revisan los caps con los datos de los Rangers Dino Omega, notaran que les cambie los días y fechas del nacimiento de solamente 3 Rangers, eso es debido a que quiero hacer caps con respecto al día en que cada uno de los Rangers de mi Fic cumpla años para así hacer capítulos con respecto a esos días.**

 **Ya habiéndoles dicho todo eso, espero que este dato les haya gustado así como el capítulo, nos leemos en otra ocasión amigos y cuídense.**


	10. Un Nuevo Ranger

**Hola amigos lectores como les va, espero que les vaya bien en esta segunda semana de Enero del 2019, ahora vamos con el cap 10 de este Remake, donde por el título del cap, ya saben quién hará aparición, así que solo disfruten del cap.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **10: Un nuevo Ranger.**

 **Angel Grove**

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad se podía ver como de la entrada principal acababa de salir un chico de una estatura 176 cm. Su tono de piel parecido al de Cole (líder de los PR fuerza salvaje), pelo de color negro y ojos del mismo color, vestía con una chaqueta blanca con detalles negros, una playera blanca, un pantalón de color gris y tenis de color negro.

-no puedo entender porque mi madre me mando aquí, bueno después se lo preguntare, ahora debo buscar a alguien que se llama Tommy Oliver, ya que me dijo que él me podría ayudar, además me dijo que podría encontrarme con él en el centro juvenil, así que será mejor empezar por haya-dijo aquel chico, en eso tomo un taxi para dirigirse a dicho lugar.

Mientras tanto en el parque de Angel Grove se encontraban los Rangers pasándola bien divirtiéndose jugando en una cancha de básquetbol.

-oh sí otra anotación para el gran jugador Marcelo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-pues ahora veras, porque esta vez yo voy a anotar-dijo Michael sonriendo, todos la estaban pasando bien hasta que de unos 30 minutos decidieron descansar y cada uno estaba tomando unos jugos.

-cielos eso fue divertido-dijo Yolei sonriendo, mientras tomaba su jugo al igual que Holly.

-por cierto chicas, puedo saber porque hoy no fueron a trabajar-dijo Marcelo curioso.

-no fuimos a trabajar hoy, porque Adelle nos dio el día libre-dijo Holly.

-ya veo, pero bueno, al menos tenemos un momento para relajarnos, después de los ataques consecutivos de esos monstruos ¿no creen?-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo amigo, además hoy debe ser un día para relajarnos-dijo Davis y todos asintieron, en eso Davis le vino una pregunta- por cierto Marcelo, sabes que es lo que haremos con las 2 monedas de poder restantes.

Ante esa pregunta Marcelo también se preguntó lo mismo, lo cual también los demás pensaban que es lo que harían con las monedas restantes.

-la verdad no lo sé…-dijo Marcelo, en eso saco de su mochila las 2 monedas de poder que quedaban que tenían las imágenes de Stegosaurio y Therizinosaurus y sus amigos se acercaron para ver las monedas de poder y el ambiente se puso serio- en el momento que decidí ayudar y volverme Ranger había encontrado estas monedas de poder, ya que eran las que Tensou pudo localizar, mientras que ustedes encontraron las suyas, lo cual me hace preguntarme… ¿Cómo las encontraron?

En eso el resto de los chicos se miraron entre sí, en eso Davis asintió y conto lo que paso ese día.

-bueno Marcelo... la verdad es que fue bastante extraño, cuando Michael y yo salimos del centro juvenil, Michael sugirió que fuéramos a uno de los arcades de la ciudad, pero en el momento que un grupo de chicos paso por nuestro lado, estaban diciendo cosas extrañas.

-¿cosas extrañas? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Marcelo.

-pues… cuando ese grupo de chicos paso por nuestro lado, dijeron que empezaron a oír rugidos incomodos que parecían ser criaturas bastante extrañas, y cuando comenzamos a dar unos pasos empezamos a oír aquellos rugidos y al ir a ver de qué se trataba encontramos las monedas de poder-dijo Michael, respondiendo a la pregunta de Marcelo.

Marcelo le pareció extraño lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo, pero en eso Holly tomo la palabra.

-lo que ustedes dicen, parece ser lo mismo que nos pasó a nosotras.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí, para luego poner atención a lo que las chicas iban a decir.

-bueno… cuando nos fuimos del centro juvenil luego de que Adelle nos permitiera trabajar, por nuestro lado pasaron una persona mayor con su nieto, y el niño dijo haber escuchado unos rugidos que parecían de monstruos.

Ante las palabras de Holly, los chicos se miraron entre sí, para luego darse cuenta que era similar a los que paso con Davis y Michael, en eso Yolei prosiguió a contar el resto,

-fue algo que no tomamos con mucha importancia y seguimos nuestros caminos, pero cuando avanzábamos empezamos a oír los rugidos que el niño decía, y al ir a investigar también oímos los rugidos que el niño mencionaba.

-fuimos a ver de que podría tratarse, pero al llegar solamente encontramos nuestras monedas de poder-concluyo Holly el relato.

-ya veo, pero lo que me hace preguntarme… es aquellos rugidos que ustedes dicen haber escuchado, y no solo ustedes sino las personas que estaban cerca del lugar-dijo Marcelo pensando en todo lo que dijeron sus amigos.

Aquella acción también había contagiado a los demás, porque motivo se oyeron aquellos rugidos que no solo los 4 chicos escucharon sino otras personas más, hubo un silencio hasta que Holly decidió hablar.

-volviendo a las monedas de poder… ¿qué haremos con las 2 restantes?-las palabras de Holly habían puesto en pensativo a Marcelo y a los demás.

-pues creo… que tendremos que esperar para ver qué pasa, puede que tengamos nuevos miembros al equipo

-tienes un buen punto, pero… por el poco tiempo que llevamos como equipo, ¿crees? que se nos hará fácil aceptar a otro miembro en el equipo-dijo Davis.

-lo que dice Davis tiene sentido, digo, llevamos 8 días como equipo y tras eso llegamos a conocernos un poco más y tenernos confianza, pero se nos hará fácil aceptar otro miembro al equipo y sobre todo… podrá ser un nuevo amigo para todos-las palabras de Yolei pusieron pensativos a los Rangers.

-la verdad es que tienen razón, será difícil acostumbrarnos cuando haya un nuevo miembro al equipo, además que deberemos saber si podrá ser alguien de confianza-dijo Marcelo tranquilamente.

Al oír esas palabras todos se pusieron pensativos nuevamente, para que Michael rompiera el silencio.

-ok sabe, estamos pensando mucho sobre aquella situación, mejor dejamos el tema ahí, que tal si nos vamos y nos cambiamos de ropa para luego reunirnos eh ir al Centro Juvenil-los chicos asintieron ante la proposición de Michael, y la verdad es que sería difícil, como actuarían con un nuevo integrante al equipo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se veía por los pasillos de la nave a los Temjuz esperando nuevas órdenes, para luego enfocarse en un Durahan que estaba sentado muy serio y pensativo.

\- ¿qué sucede amo Durahan?-dijo Naga.

-la verdad es que la desaparición de los seres que estaban aquí en la tierra me ha estado molestando, pero… luego pensare en eso, en este momento debemos ejecutar el siguiente ataque contra los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-entonces, puedo ir a la tierra y enfrentarme a los Rangers, Jefe-dijo Naga.

-se paciente Naga, por ahora enviaremos a otro de esos criminales, por ahora si la cuenta no me falla, ahora mismo tenemos a 16 de esos criminales encerrados… traigan a cualquiera y díganle lo que necesita saber, hasta eso, estaré investigando cualquier anormalidad cerca de este cuadrante-dijo Durahan para luego retirarse.

Naga siguió su camino hasta llegar a las celdas de aquellos guerreros que eran criminales en el universo y que se atrevieron a robar objetos de la Nave de Durahan- muy bien, ahora la pregunta es saber a quién hay que elegir para que haga el trabajo sucio-dijo Naga, en eso aparecieron Ghidorah y Tanith.

-que estás haciendo Naga-dijo Ghidorah.

-no es nada, solamente estoy tratando de escoger al siguiente guerrero o criminal que ira a derrotar a los Rangers, ya que al amo Durahan me puso a cargo-dijo Naga.

-y que estas esperando-dijo Tanith viendo como Naga veía la computadora de los criminales que estaban encerrados.

-ya tienes pensado en el indicado para que este haga frente a los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-no lo sé… pero sería mejor escoger a alguien que le dé un reto a los Rangers, así como los demás lo hicieron, creo que este sería el indicado-dijo Naga que mostro los datos del guerrero.

-pues viendo los datos y su historial, creo que le diste al blanco, puede que este si les dé una buena pelea a los Rangers-dijo Tanith al ver los datos del siguiente oponente de los Rangers.

-pienso lo mismo, deberíamos dejar que este tipo se encargue de los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-pues no se diga más, es hora de que el siguiente oponente vaya a luchar contra los Rangers y ganarse su libertad-dijo Naga, con esa respuesta Ghidorah y Tanith asintieron, en eso Naga oprimió unos botones del panel de control.

En eso comenzó a abrirse la celda y una criatura empezó a salir de ella, ya estando fuera, pudo ver a los 3 generales de Durahan.

-que sucede ahora, acaso quieren que haga un trabajo para ustedes-dijo una criatura con aspecto de piraña y tenía espinas en su espalda y su arma era una lanza doble.

-nada en particular Abyss, solo queremos que vayas a la ciudad de Angel Grove y derrotes a los Power Rangers-dijo Naga.

-así que los Power Rangers, me parece bien, además paso mucho tiempo desde mi última misión, pero veo que me voy a divertir bastante al enfrentarme a los Rangers jajaja-dijo Abyss con una risa maligna.

-pues bien, ahora ve y derrótalos… por cierto, si logras completar la misión, te dejaremos libre-dijo Ghidorah, Abyss al oír eso lanzo una leve carcajada, para luego desaparecer y dirigirse a la tierra.

-espero que ese tipo logre vencerlos, aunque lo dudo-dijo Tanith seria.

-tal vez, pero aún tenemos la ventaja de que los Rangers no saben lo que planeamos-dijo Naga sonriendo.

-tienes razón-dijo Ghidorah, mientras Tanith solo asentía.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se podía ver que el lugar seguía igual, solo que a diferencia de otros días, no había una buena cantidad de clientes, para luego ver como los Rangers ingresaban a dicho establecimiento.- parece que hoy no hay mucho trabajo-dijo Holly

-ya lo creo, espero que Adelle haya estado bien mientras nosotras teníamos el día libre-dijo Yolei.

En eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull que habían escuchado el comentario de las chicas- no se preocupen chicas, ya que tenemos todo bajo control-dijo Skull sonriendo.

-ya lo creo, pero bueno, Bulk podrías traernos algunos jugos estaremos en este mesa-dijo Marcelo señalando la mesa.

-dalo por hecho Marcelo, enseguida se los traigo-dijo Bulk, mientras terminaba de entregar las ordenes que habían pedido otros clientes.

-muy bien, vamos a sentarnos-dijo Marcelo y él y sus amigos fueron a sentarse en la mesa que Marcelo había señalado.

Pasaron unos minutos y en eso Bulk ya se acercaba con los pedidos de los chicos- aquí tienen chicos-dijo Bulk entregándoles los pedidos que hicieron.

-gracias Bulk-dijeron los chicos y Bulk se alejó, en eso los chicos a tomar los pedidos que pidieron, luego de terminar hablaron un poco, pero no hablaron nada del tema de las 2 monedas de poder que quedaban, pasaron unos minutos y se fueron.

-muy bien nos vamos, adiós Bulk-dijo Marcelo, mientras él ya se iba con sus amigos, en eso Bulk los detuvo- que sucede Bulk.

En eso Bulk les mostro la palma de su mano derecha, mientras los chicos a excepción de Marcelo, quedaron con una cara de "qué rayos le sucede", en eso Marcelo choca su palma con la de Bulk y le hace una señal, mientras todos quedaron con una cara de WTF.

-que sucede Bulk acaso ese no era un tipo de saludo-dijo Marcelo.

-claro que no, solo quería que me dieran una propina-dijo Bulk algo molesto.

-solo era eso-dijeron los Rangers menos Marcelo.

-por supuesto o que creían que era un saludo-dijo Bulk, en eso los chicos miraron a Marcelo.

En eso Marcelo vio como sus amigos lo miraban- bueno si… acaso yo fui el único que pensó que era un saludo-dijo Marcelo y con ese comentario hizo que Bulk y sus amigos se sorprendieran tanto que casi se caen al estilo anime.

-lo dices enserio Marcelo-dijo Bulk enojado.

-estaba bromeando, lo siento Bulk jejeje-dijo Marcelo sonriendo nervioso, pero en eso Bulk sostuvo sus hombros y empezó a moverlo al estilo anime.

En eso los demás vieron a Marcelo con una mirada de "es enserio" y cada uno pensó- parece que Marcelo es el único en no tener ideas claras en su cabeza, sobre todo porque no me creo que haya querido hacer una broma como esa, que en mi opinión es ridícula-pensó Davis viendo a Marcelo con una expresión neutral.

-Marcelo sí que es una persona única y yo que pensé que esa clase de personas solo existían en las caricaturas o en el anime… seguramente fue influenciado, solo espero que no al grado de endiosar personajes-pensó Michael muy extrañado por lo de hace un momento.

-él es nuestro líder, el Ranger Rojo-pensó Yolei sonriendo de manera incomoda por la situación.

-Marcelo sin duda… es un idiota-pensó Holly, mientras que Marcelo trataba de calmar a Bulk.

-está bien Bulk cálmate te daremos propina-dijo Marcelo que buscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón algo de propina, mientras Bulk no podía aguantar la emoción por recibir propina, ya que recibe un mal pago por parte de Adelle, claro si siempre causa desastres con Skull.

-aquí lo tengo-dijo Marcelo que saco de su bolsillo un paquete de chicles de menta, que se lo dio a Bulk que quedo con una cara de "me está jodiendo arbitro"- y no te preocupes aun me queda un paquete más.

-muchas gracias por la propina Marcelo-dijo Bulk que se retiró muy desanimado, en eso apareció Adelle.

-que le sucede a Bulk-dijo Adelle.

-no le pasa nada Adelle, ya se pondrá bien-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron- bueno Adelle ya nos vamos.

Pero antes de que se retiraran Adelle los detuvo, ya que quería hablar con Marcelo- espera Marcelo ¿te quiero preguntar algo?

-por supuesto, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-dijo Marcelo.

-quería saber si tu tío es el Dr. Tommy Oliver-dijo Adelle

-sí, él es mi tío, porque lo preguntas… acaso mi tío ya volvió-dijo Marcelo algo inquieto y emocionado.

-no, no es eso, es solo que en la mañana vino un chico de tu misma edad que preguntaba sobre tu tío-dijo Adelle, que con ese comentario sorprendió a Marcelo.

-y que fue lo que vino a preguntar y como se llamaba el chico-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno solo vino a preguntar sobre tu tío y de que tenía que ayudarlo, dijo que tu tío se lo había prometido a su madre-dijo Adelle.

-ya veo, vámonos chicos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos salieron del centro juvenil- gracias por haberme avisado Adelle, si vuelves a ver a ese chico dile que me llame a mi celular, ten te dejo el número.

-por supuesto Marcelo-dijo Adelle tomando el trozo de papel con el número de Marcelo.

Pasado unos minutos se vio a los Rangers ya fuera del centro juvenil- oye Marcelo acaso tu sabes quién es el chico que buscaba a tu tío-dijo Yolei.

-no lo sé Yolei, pero me gustaría que mi tío estuviera aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-ya intentaste llamarlo por tu celular-dijo Michael.

-ya lo intente, cada vez que marco el número de su celular, no entra la llamada-dijo Marcelo, lo cual le preocupaba bastante ya que a pesar de ser una misión Ranger, pensó que sería en la tierra, pero ante esa pregunta, ahora sabe que debe estar por algún lado del basto universo.

-me pregunto por qué será-dijo Davis.

-no tenemos por qué darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tal vez cuando tu tío llegue puedas preguntárselo-dijo Holly.

-es lo que también pienso, bueno nos vemos chicos debo volver a casa-dijo Marcelo y se fue despidiéndose de sus amigos, que también siguieron sus respectivos caminos a sus hogares temporales.

Marcelo iba corriendo, pero luego decidió tomar un atajo por el parque de Angel Grove y de un momento a otro choco con alguien- oye ten más cuidado tonto-dijo aquella persona que seguía en el suelo.

-lo siento es que no me fije, déjame ayudarte-dijo Marcelo y el aquella persona acepto- en verdad lamento haberte derribado, no fue mi intención.

-está bien, pero debes tener más cuidado-

-descuida lo recordare, por cierto cómo te llamas-dijo Marcelo

-si quieres saber mi nombre, porque no me dices el tuyo primero-dijo muy seriamente aquel muchacho.

-por supuesto, mi nombre es Marcelo Oliver Kazama y ¿cuál es el tuyo?-dijo Marcelo

-mi nombre es Steve Ramos Hillard-dijo Steve.

-bueno es un gusto conocerte Steve-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y en eso levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

En eso Steve dudo por unos segundos en ser amigo de un extraño pero luego vio que Marcelo era una persona confiable y le dio la mano- para mí también es un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Steve con un tono amigable.

Pero sin previo aviso apareció Abyss y las personas que estaban en el parque reaccionar asustados y comenzaron a huir, cosa que notaron Marcelo y Steve, como las personas escapaban- ¿qué sucede?-dijo Steve.

-tal vez tenga una idea, será mejor que te quedes aquí, iré a ver que esta pasando-dijo Marcelo mientras iba al lugar del crimen.

-oye espera, no crees que podría ser peligroso-dijo Steve que trataba de seguir a Marcelo, en eso noto la mochila que había dejado- parece que dejo su mochila, será mejor que lo tome y se lo devuelva.

En eso Steve se dirijo a donde se fue Marcelo, en eso sintió algo, una especia de rugido extraño fue lo que pudo oír- ¿Qué rayos fue ese ruido?-dijo Steve, en eso vio como uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de Marcelo brillaba de color blanco, en eso la abrió y vio una moneda que tenía la imagen de un Therizinosaurus- ¿pero qué es esto?-

Steve estaba extrañado al ver una moneda que desprendiera esa clase de brillo, trato de tomar la moneda que al momento de sentir un leve contacto, esta reacciono y se colocó a su muñeca izquierda de Steve que se sorprendió demasiado a tal punto de dar un leve grito, pero en unos minutos pudo ver que en su cintura apareció un cinturón con un Morpher.

-¿pero qué rayos paso?-dijo Steve, en eso recordó que debía devolverle su mochila a Marcelo- es cierto debo devolverle su mochila y cuando encuentre a Marcelo deberá explicarme que es esto… ya que es bastante extraño.

Mientras con Marcelo se vio que había llegado al lugar y busco quien estaba armando un escándalo, en eso vio a Abyss- oye tu eres el responsable de esto-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya, vaya miren quien vino nada más que un simple humano-dijo Abyss.

-no soy un simple humano como crees-dijo Marcelo en eso revelo su Morpher, pero en eso apareció Steve y se veía sorprendido de ver a tal criatura y que Marcelo le estuviera haciendo frente, pero en eso vio que Marcelo tenía el mismo aparato que el traía en su cintura.

-¿pero qué?... Marcelo, él tiene el mismo aparato que yo traigo-dijo Steve, en eso saco el Morpher de su cinturón, pero luego volvió a prestar su atención a lo que sucedía.

-ese objeto, eso quiere decir que eres un Power Ranger no es así-dijo Abyss que con ese comentario dejo sorprendido a Steve.

-que dijo… que Marcelo es un Power Ranger-susurro Steve sorprendido.

-así es pescado sobre alimentado y será mejor que te prepares-dijo Marcelo y comenzó con los procedimientos para colocar su moneda de poder en el Morpher, cosa que noto Steve.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a transformarse- ¡Carnotauro!

En eso apareció Marcelo ya con su traje Ranger dejando sorprendido a Steve- así que Marcelo es un Power Ranger-dijo Steve, en eso vio su Morpher- entonces tal vez yo también pueda hacerlo… y pensar que mi primer día comenzaría de esta manera jejeje.

Mientras con Marcelo y Abyss que se preparaban para pelear- es mejor que te prepares pescado asqueroso, porque te voy a vencer-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a acercarse para atacar a Abyss.

-yo no lo creo Ranger-dijo Abyss que comenzó a atacar y se veía como Abyss tenía el control de la batalla, pero luego Marcelo reacciono y comenzó a tener ventaja sobre el monstruo, hasta que logro derribarlo.

-que te pareció eso-dijo Marcelo, mientras Abyss se levantaba.

-nada mal Ranger, pero ahora creo que necesitare ayuda, ¡guerreros Temjuz, aparezcan!-dijo Abyss y los Temjuz aparecieron y comenzaron a acercarse a Marcelo.

-cielos y yo que pensé que ya no vería a estos feos, debo comunicarme con Gosei-dijo Marcelo que comenzó a contactarse con Gosei.

 **Centro de Mando**

Desde el centro de mando estaba Gosei y Tensou que empezaron a recibir un llamado- Gosei, Marcelo está comunicándose con nosotros-dijo Tensou.

- _Gosei… Gosei me escuchas_.

-te escucho Marcelo que sucede-dijo Gosei.

- _me encuentro en el parque de Angel Grove, necesito que le comuniques a los demás que necesito ayuda._

-por supuesto Marcelo, resiste la ayuda va en camino-dijo Gosei, en eso Gosei se comunicó con los demás Rangers.

 **Parque de Angel Grove**

Mientras con Marcelo se veía que estaba peleando contra los Temjuz y Abyss al mismo tiempo, al principio estaba tomando el control, pero en un momento repentino Abyss lo ataco con su doble lanza derribándolo- que sucede no me digas que eso es todo, no me hagas reír por cierto donde están tus amigos-dijo Abyss que comenzaba a acercarse a Marcelo, pero en eso Abyss fue detenido por unos disparos- ¿quién hiso eso?

-fuimos nosotros-en eso Abyss y Marcelo vieron que se trataba de los demás Rangers.

-amigos vinieron-dijo Marcelo con tono alegre.

-por supuesto, acaso crees que te dejaríamos solo-dijo Michael, en eso Abyss se acercó con unos Temjuz para encarar a los Power Rangers.

-Rangers esto todavía no se ha acabado, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Abyss y los Temjuz fueron a atacar a los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban teniendo la ventaja y después de derrotar a los últimos Temjuz, comenzaron a encarar a Abyss.

-ahora es tu turno cara de pescado, al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso comenzaron a atacar a Abyss, pero a pesar de que lo superaban en número, Abyss usaba su lanza doble para defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo, lo que lo ayudo a tener ventaja sobre los Rangers y de un movimiento Abyss lanzo un rayo se energía de su lanza doble y con ese ataque derribo a los Rangers.

-cielos este tipo es muy fuerte, además de que es muy hábil a pesar de ese olor a pescado-dijo Davis.

-así es Rangers y es momento de que se preparen para su fin-dijo Abyss que se prepara para rematarlos pero luego fue interrumpido ya que alguien le había arrojado una piedrita- muy bien ¿quién fue el gracioso? muéstrate.

-está bien, si quieres verme, entonces cumpliré tu deseo-dijo Steve que se mostró ante Abyss y los Rangers y se vio que estaba sonriendo.

-oye ¿quién es él?-dijo Holly.

-no lose pero quien quiera que sea, no sabe con lo que se está metiendo-dijo Yolei.

-oye que haces aléjate de aquí, si no lo haces podrías salir lastimado-dijo Marcelo.

-relájate Ranger Rojo o… debería decir Marcelo-dijo Steve, dejando sorprendido a los Rangers.

-¿qué dijo? como es que sabe tu nombre-dijo Michael sorprendido.

-no lo sé-dijo Marcelo igual de sorprendido, pero luego Abyss comenzó a hablar.

-basta de boberías, ahora te arrepentirás chico-dijo Abyss molesto.

-yo no lo creo aliento de pez-dijo Steve y mostro su Morpher.

-¡¿Cómo, tiene un Morpher?!-dijo Davis sorprendido.

-cómo es que obtuvo el Morpher-dijo Marcelo sorprendido igual que sus demás amigos.

-es hora de ser un Ranger-dijo Steve y comenzó a hacer el procedimiento, oprimió el botón de su comunicador y apareció la moneda de poder y luego combino su Morpher con su comunicador y se vio que su Morpher ya tenía la moneda de poder- muy bien es hora de que comience la fiesta-dijo Steve y los demás Rangers estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!-dijo Steve e hizo la pose de transformación de los primeros Rangers, en eso comenzó su transformación- ¡Therizinosaurio!

En eso se vio a Steve que tenía su traje Ranger era de color blanco y era igual que el de los demás, pero con unos pequeños detalles diferentes y su casco Ranger tenía la forma de un Therizinosaurus- es hora de que recibas una paliza aliento de pez-dijo Steve asiendo su pose Ranger.

Todos los que estaban presentes se sorprendieron.

 **Centro de Mando**

Al igual que los que estaban en el centro de mando- viste eso Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-si Tensou, tal parece que la moneda de poder ya encontró a la persona digna de poseer el poder-dijo Gosei.

-esto sí que es increíble, ahora tenemos a otro Ranger que formara parte del equipo-dijo Tensou.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Pero en la nave de Durahan se vio que todos estaban sorprendidos, en eso apareció Durahan que vio en la pantalla de su nave al nuevo Ranger- vaya, vaya… bueno solo era cuestión de tiempo, ahora solo queda una moneda de poder que aún no tiene dueño-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-parece que a estos tipos nunca se les acaban los colores-dijo Ghidorah serio.

-y que esperabas, si sus uniformes están inspirados en el arcoíris-dijo Tanith seria.

-jajaja inspirados en el arcoíris, esa frase sí que estuvo graciosa Tanith jejeje-dijo Naga mientras se reía.

-bueno… solo esperemos a que no aparezca, otro Ranger-dijo Durahan- comuníquense con Abyss y díganle que ponga a prueba el poder de ese Ranger y cuando lo haya hecho que se retire, después podremos idear un plan para destruir a esos 6 Rangers.

-como ordene amo Durahan-dijo Naga.

-yo no seré igual de idiota que los perdedores que no pudieron lidiar con un Ranger que aparece… yo no soy como Ivan Ooze, ni tampoco como Astronema u otro de esos idiotas-pensó Durahan con una sonrisa maligna.

Mientras con los Rangers y Abyss se veía que Steve estaba preparado y comenzó a atacar Abyss, en eso recibió una comunicación de la nave de Durahan.

-entiendo, muy bien amo Durahan, entonces pondré a prueba a este Ranger-susurro Abyss y comenzó a centrar su atención en Steve- oye chico, prepárate porque te dejare muy decepcionado en tu primer día de trabajo jejeje.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Steve en eso comenzó a atacar a Abyss con una serie de golpes y patadas con una buena velocidad agilidad y comenzó a tener ventaja sobre Abyss y de un momento a otro logro derribar a Abyss con una patada- dime aliento de pez, crees que hoy me vas a arruinar el primer día de trabajo.

-veo que eres hábil muchacho, pero aun no eres lo suficientemente bueno-dijo Abyss que se levantó y comenzó a atacar a Steve con su lanza doble y a pesar de que Steve evadía los ataques con agilidad, pero que luego Abyss comenzara a controlar la situación de la pelea y así tener ventaja, para después derribar a Steve de un golpe.

Los Rangers se acercaron al nuevo que hace poco apareció.

-oye estas bien-dijo Michael.

-si estoy bien, pero ahora estoy furioso-dijo Steve y se levantó.

-oye Steve, usa tu arma principal, debes activarlo al usar la hebilla del cinturón de tu traje Ranger-dijo Marcelo.

-estás seguro-dijo Steve y Marcelo solo asintió al igual que sus amigos- muy bien invoco mi dino arma.

En eso aparecieron dos sables que Steve sujeto con sus manos- vaya estas sí que son armas-dijo Steve.

-crees que le temo a tus juguetes-dijo Abyss que se preparaba para atacar.

-pues deberías, Omega Sables-dijo Steve y comenzó a atacar con sus sables, se veía que Steve estaba teniendo algunos problemas pero de un momento a otro logro tomo ventaja sobre Abyss y con un ataque de sus sables derribo a Abyss.

-es hora de acabar contigo-dijo Steve en eso sus sables comenzaron a llenarse de energía, en eso la imagen de su Zord apareció rugiendo- ¡Omega Sables, Cuchillada Terráquea!

En eso Steve le dio un corte doble a Abyss y con ese ataque logro derribarlo- ahora estas acabado-dijo Steve.

-yo no lo creo, por el momento me retirare, pero volveré te lo aseguro y veras que para el próximo combate no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo Abyss y desapareció.

-se escapó, que cobarde-dijo Steve, en eso los demás Rangers se le acercaron, pero Steve estaba algo nervioso de poder hablar con otros Rangers- haber… por el momento no sé qué decirles.

-se nota amigo, pero no te preocupes somos un equipo, y además... acaso no eres un Power Ranger-dijo Michael.

-sé que soy un Power Ranger, pero… no sé cómo podría confiar en ustedes-dijo Steve sorprendiendo a los Rangers que habían vuelo a la normalidad y Steve hizo lo mismo.

-¿qué dices? acaso no sabes que necesitas ayuda y un equipo y decides no confiar en nosotros-dijo Holly.

-pues la verdad es bastante extraño, además de que no se si pueda trabajar en equipo con ustedes, que seguro ya llevan tiempo en esto-dijo Steve ya algo tranquilo.

-tienes un buen punto-dijo Yolei molesta, debido a todo lo que habían hablado en la mañana iba a ser cierto, en eso vio a Marcelo- no piensas decir nada Marcelo.

-oye Steve-dijo Marcelo y con esa pequeña frase llamo la atención de Steve- no sé si sea lo que estoy pensando pero… estas algo sorprendido por lo que te sucedió.

-tal vez, por cierto toma tu mochila la dejaste cuando te fuiste -dijo Steve y le arrojo su mochila y Marcelo la atrapo y en eso vio su mochila y vio que la última moneda de poder estaba ahí.

-gracias Steve, si quieres respuestas de lo que sucede, porque no vienes con nosotros-dijo Marcelo.

-puede que tengas razón… está bien, pero solo espero que no sea un lugar tétrico-dijo Steve algo incómodo.

-entonces será mejor ir al Centro de Mando, te aseguro que todo lo que necesitas saber se encuentra ahí-dijo Marcelo que comenzó a caminar y los demás lo siguieron incluido Steve.

Continuara…

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 5 miembros de los Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael que estaba acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei que estaban acompañados de Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el episodio 10 del Remake, para el siguiente cap daré los datos que contiene la información de Steve sexto miembro de los Rangers Dino Omega, pero antes díganme por los Reviews si les gusto la pequeña cronología que hice del tiempo que paso en los Fic's de Bat-Dragon Power Rangers Furia Dragon y Furia legendaria y en mi fic de Power Rangers Dino Omega.**

 **Y hablando de Reviews, comencemos con los pocos review que dejaron en el cap anterior:**

 **Draizen:** pues espero que hayas revisado los caps, porque en el cap que está enfocado en Holly salen sus datos, además de que los Rangers de mi fic se están mostrando más unidos como equipo y amigos, debo decir que ese fue un punto que no tome en cuenta en la primera versión del fic, pero ahora con el Remake si estoy tomando en cuenta aquellas situaciones, para que así empiezan a mejorar como equipo, debido a como Steve tratara de formar parte del grupo, al igual que la última restante que ya no es secreto para nadie quien es. En fin espero que te haya gustado el cap Remake y los pequeños cambios que le hice, lo cual si notas, en la primera versión estaban algo ilógicos en mi opinión, en fin nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate.

 **Por cierto, hacer este cap me trae nostalgia, pero no de la buena, ya que el mismo día que publique este cap, me ocurrió una situación que no espere que me ocurriera, y ese fue que me atropellaran, a pesar de que el accidente no fue a mayores, pero bueno eso ya es pasado, creo que ya pasaron 3 años luego de aquella situación, pero bueno ya no hablare de eso… por cierto que les pareció el Ending de la primera temporada, espero que les haya gustado, porque habrán más Endings ósea un total de 5 contando este, bueno eso es todo, espero sus reviews, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	11. Nuevo Poder, Nuevo amigo

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que bien y en cuanto a mí, pues dentro de unas 3 semanas o 2, tendré que volver a clases en mi instituto para así aprobar el tercer y cuarto bimestre de mi carrera de Electrónica, pero antes de que eso llegue voy a tratar de terminar este Remake los más pronto posible, ya que no me quiero estancar y dejar olvidado la Segunda Temporada, además del otro Fic que posiblemente publica en las siguientes 2 semanas, en fin, ya habiéndoles informado, vamos con el cap 11 del remake.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **11: Nuevo Poder, Nuevo Amigo.**

 **Centro de Mando**

El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo con Tensou revisando los datos de las computadoras del lugar, mientras Gosei trataba de localizar si había otro ataque en la ciudad, no fue hasta que vieron como los Rangers aparecieron ante ellos y se les veía cansados, ya que se notó que vinieron caminando desde la ciudad hasta el Centro de Mando, pero luego vieron que iban acompañados de un chico de su misma edad, lo cual extraño a Gosei.

-Rangers… pueden explicarme porque trajeron a un desconocido al Centro de Mando-dijo Gosei con tono serio.

Los Rangers pensaban en la manera de responderle a Gosei, mientras Steve a pesar de esa larga caminata, dejo a un lado todo su cansancio mostrando una expresión más que sorprendida por lugar al que le habían traído, era un lugar muy tecnológico, además de que también se sorprendió al ver una máscara en la pared que podía hablar, pero en eso escucho alguien quien le estaba hablando.

-oye, ¿Quién eres tú?

Steve volteo a ver de quien se trataba pero no pudo divisar al que le había dirigido la palabra, cuando volvió a oir la misma voz.

-aquí abajo.

Steve escucho eso y bajo la mirada para ver a un robot, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante.

-mira Gosei, lo que paso fue…-pero antes de que siquiera Davis completara la oración escucharon el grito de susto de Steve que retrocedió al ver al robot que en efecto era Tensou.

-y ahora ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto Holly.

-primera díganme que es este lugar y porque hay un robot aquí-respondió Steve señalando a Tensou.

-no te preocupes, es inofensivo… no te ofendas amigo-dijo Michael que se disculpó de inmediato al ver que Tensou lo miraba fijamente debido a su primer comentario.

-no tienes que ponerte nervioso Steve, el e Tensou un amigo que hicimos hace unos días cuando empezamos a ser Rangers… luego te diremos los detalles, ahora ven-dijo Yolei para luego sujetar la mano de Steve y llevarlo enfrente de Gosei.

-bueno…Marcelo ¿podrías explicarme?

-bueno Gosei… de las 7 monedas de poder que encontramos, sabrás que recogimos las 7 y que actualmente somos 5 miembros en el grupo… pues bueno, Steve aquí presente se volvió un Power Ranger de color blanco al tomar la moneda de poder.

Ante aquella respuesta, Gosei puso su atención en Steve que por algún motivo… Steve tenía la sensación de que esa mascara lo estaba observando.

-ya veo… ahora lo que quisiera saber de ti jovencito es ¿Cómo te involucraste en esto?

Steve tuvo que pensar su respuesta ante la pregunta de Gosei, lo cual no tardo debido, ya que no era tan difícil de explicar, así que tomo un respiro para calmarse y responderle a Gosei.

-bueno la verdad… es que en el momento que Marcelo se fue a detener al monstruo al cual también enfrente, vi su mochila tirada en el piso y trate de ir a devolvérselo, pero al momento de dar unos pasos, oí una rugido bastante extraño que estaba llamando a alguien, y cuando vi que el rugido estaba proviniendo de la mochila de Marcelo, tuvo que revisarlo… en verdad lamento haber husmeado en tus cosas.

-descuida, tu solo prosigue-respondió Marcelo, a lo cual Steve asintió y continuo con su relato.

-pues como decía al revisar la mochila de Marcelo vi 2 monedas bastante extrañas, pero solo una de ellas estaba brillando, y sentí que fue de ahí que provenían esos rugidos, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba con esta especie de reloj y este aparato en mi cintura-Steve termino de contar su relato, para luego mostrar el comunicador y el Morpher.

Gosei al ver eso se sorprendió de que el modelo fue igual al de los demás.

-entonces ahora solo queda una moneda de poder y así haya un último miembro al equipo-dijo Holly.

-es cierto, aun esta la moneda en tu mochila Marcelo- dijo Yolei.

Marcelo se dispuso a responderle a su amiga, pero todo se vio interrumpido por la voz de Steve.

-oigan, esa moneda aún sigue en su mochila ok, además me sorprende que duden de mí y crean que me lo robe-dijo Steve en un tono molesto debido al comentario de Yolei.

Yolei al oír eso, se puso nerviosa ya que no quería faltarle el respeto a nadie, sobre todo a un nuevo Ranger que posiblemente iba a ser ya parte del grupo, por lo cual se dispuso a disculparse, ya que no quiere que por su comentario todos empiezan por el pie izquierdo.

-oye lo siento, no quería acusarte de ladrón ni nada por el estilo, solamente dije eso, para ver si la moneda estaba mostrando algún tipo de brillo, que como bien dijiste, de las 2 monedas solo una estaba brillando.

-así es, solo una estaba brillando y la otra nada.

En eso hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Marcelo hablo- ok bueno, gracias por contarnos tu versión Steve… ahora te voy preguntar lo siguiente, vas a luchar a nuestro lado como un equipo… o solo te iras y lucharas solo.

Steve se lo pensó, y noto que Marcelo tenía razón, si luchaba solo, no había garantía que todo le saliera bien, además de que no tiene mucha experiencia en eso de ser Ranger.

-sabes Marcelo… tienes razón, creo que sería bueno que me uniera a ustedes y así luchar juntos como equipo-dijo Steve, a lo cual los demás Rangers se vieron y sonrieron al ver que un nuevo integrante se había unido.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave de Durahan, se veía que Abyss estaba presente al igual que los generales de Durahan- entonces cual es el plan… porque ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que ese nuevo Ranger es igual de fuerte que los otros-dijo Abyss.

-como ya sabemos algo del poder de ese nuevo Ranger, lo único que debemos hacer es usar más poder contra ellos, pero… para eso necesitas algo de ayuda Abyss-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-¿y qué significa eso?-dijo Abyss.

-que te mandaremos un mejor refuerzo pedazo de tonto-dijo Durahan golpeando a Abyss derribándolo.

-si… amo… lo entiendo-dijo Abyss que trato de levantarse por el golpe.

-muy bien, entonces vamos a buscar a tu compañero para esta misión-dijo Durahan y todos lo siguieron.

Al llegar buscaron a otro guerrero que ayudara a Abyss, en eso encontraron al guerrero adecuado- que es lo que necesita de mí, Durahan-dijo un ser que tenía apariencia de cuervo humanoide.

-escucha Croow, harás equipo con Abyss para derrotar a los Rangers-dijo Durahan seriamente.

-y por qué debería formar equipo con ese tipo, gracias… pero no gracias-dijo Croow.

En eso Durahan amenazo con su espada a Croow- ¡si no obedeces mi orden cabeza hueca, yo mismo te convertiré en un fósil espacial me oíste!-dijo Durahan molesto.

-está bien, lo hare-dijo Croow muy nervioso tras la amenaza de Durahan.

-por cierto se me olvidaba Croow, ya se lo dije a Abyss, pero si ustedes 2 logran derrotar a los Rangers, como recompensa voy a dejarlos libres-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-lo dice enserio-dijo Croow muy sorprendido por las palabras de Durahan.

-por supuesto, los 2 podrán ser libres, claro que lo serán si logran vencer a los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-entonces vamos en marcha-dijo Croow y Abyss lo siguió. En eso Ghidorah se acercó para hablarle a Durahan.

-dígame amo Durahan, enserio tiene pensado liberar a esos 2 tipos si logran destruir a los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-por supuesto, pero como lo dije, solo lo hare si logran vencer a los Rangers, pero si no lo hacen… bueno al menos los Rangers me ayudaran a no ensuciarme las manos con estos criminales inútiles-dijo Durahan y se retiró del lugar.

-parece que el jefe habla enserio-dijo Naga.

-por supuesto que habla enserio, además estoy de acuerdo con él en que los guerreros débiles no nos sirven sobre todo cuando solo son criminales que son buscados por el universo, además como dijo en su momento el Amo Durahan, los Rangers nos están haciendo un favor al destruir a estos criminales-dijo Ghidorah.

 **Centro de Mando**

Mientras en el Centro de Mando se le veía a los Rangers dándole la bienvenida a Steve, pero Gosei tuvo que interrumpirlo porque tenía algo que decir.

-lamento si interrumpo su bienvenida con el nuevo Rangers, pero ahora mismo quiero hacerle unas ultimas preguntas a Steve, en primera mi nombre es Gosei, por favor párate en frente mío.

Steve al oír eso solo obedeció y se paró a un metro de distancia de Gosei.

-bueno... dime Steve ¿estás dispuesto a ser un Power Ranger?

Steve se quedó al extrañado con aquella pregunta, pero solamente se limitó a responderla- por supuesto, Gosei, estoy dispuesto a ser un Ranger.

-¿entonces, me aseguras que antepondrás todo, con tal de proteger a las personas, al igual que lo harían tus compañeros, sin importar lo que pase?

Esa pregunta confundió un poco a Steve al igual que a los otros, les parecía muy extraño que Gosei le hiciera este tipo de preguntas, cuando él nunca la había hecho con ellos.

-por supuesto Gosei, antepondré todo con tal de ser un Power Ranger, salvando protegiendo a las personas-dijo Steve muy convencido, lo cual hizo que el resto sonriera al ver el compromiso de Steve.

-entonces… ¿ustedes también harían lo mismo que le dije a Steve, antepondrían todo con tal de proteger a la humanidad y ser Power Rangers?

El resto de los Rangers se quedaron viendo a Gosei por su pregunta, para luego mirarse entre sí, en eso los chicos, dieron un paso al frente, hasta estar cerca de Steve, dando a entender que también estaban de acuerdo.

Gosei solamente se quedó callado por unos momentos, tratando de analizar todas las preguntas que le había dicho a Steve, así como a Marcelo y al resto de los Rangers, a lo cual pensó "¿así que? antepondrán todo, sin importar el costo… bien, solamente espero que cuando llegue ese momento, ustedes 6 puedan sobre llevarlo de la mejor manera"

-muy bien, entonces Steve… bienvenido al equipo-dijo Gosei con un tono tranquilo pero a la vez alegre.

Steve y el resto al oír las palabras de Gosei solamente pudieron sonreír, pero en eso Tensou tomo la palabra.

-muy bien… ya que ahora eres parte del equipo, para evitar que cometas un error cuando pilotees tu zord, deberás practicar-dijo Tensou.

Al oir eso Steve se les quedo viendo a sus nuevos compañeros del equipo, lo cuales solamente pudieron encogerse de hombros ante lo dicho por Tensou.

-¿a que te refieres con practicar?-pregunto Steve.

-bien escucha, si bien ahora eres un Ranger, seria problemático que usaras tu Zord y no supieras controlarlo, haciendo que pongas a tus compañeros en problemas, así que acompáñame, practicaras en esta simulación de Zords, así al menos podrás adaptarte al pilotear el Zord.

Steve vio al resto de sus compañeros Rangers- díganme que ustedes también tuvieron que hacer ese tipo de práctica, para manejar los Zords.

-pues de hecho sí, aunque en nuestra primera batalla tuvimos que pilotear nuestros Zords sin hacer ninguna práctica, pero te diré que apenas pudimos aguantar los ataques del enemigo, ya para cuando practicamos en la simulación, pudimos mejorar nuestra forma de pilotear los Zords eh incluso el Megazord… así que creo que deberías ir con Tensou, no queras que el enemigo cuando este gigante, nos haga pedazos-dijo Marcelo.

Steve solo se le quedo viendo a Marcelo algo extrañado- ¿a que te refieres con que se vuelven gigantes?

-luego te lo dire, por ahora debes ir a practicar, seguramente ese loco llamado Abyss este por regresar y necesitaremos tu ayuda.

Steve asintió y siguió a Tensou que lo llevo al cuarto de simulaciones del Centro de Mando.

 **Angel Grove**

Se vio como Skull y Bulk iban en el auto, para luego detenerse en un en una agencia de gaseosas, para recoger los productos que Adelle pidió.

-Oye Bulk ¿cuantos paquetes de gaseosas debemos recoger?

-la jefa dijo que unos 10, los cuales tendremos que cargar en el auto ahora mismo-dijo Bulk que salió del auto, para luego dirigirse a la agencia junto con su amigo.

Dentro de unos minutos se vio como el dueño de la agencia salió, y de unos minutos se vio como Bulk y Skull terminaban de subir los últimos paquetes, para luego pagarle al dueño, para así dirigirse al Centro Juvenil.

Bulk y Skull seguían su rumbo para luego detenerse en una luz roja que indicaba en un semáforo que estaba cerca de uno de los tantos parques de Angel Grove, pero en eso vieron como algunas personas escapaban.

-y ahora… que mosca les pico a estos-dijo Skull al ver a esa gente correr.

-pues solo deberías ver al frente-dijo Bulk nervioso, al oír eso, Skull miro al frente y se sorprendió al ver a 2 monstruos y ambos empezaron a asustarse.

-porque siempre nos tiene que pasar esto-dijo Bulk.

-acelera gordo-dijo Skull asustado, para que luego Bulk diera la vuelta y se alejaran del lugar.

Se vio que los que estaban atacando eran Croow y Abyss.

-muy bien es hora de hacer un destrozo y hacer que esos Rangers vengan, para al fin dejar las celdas de la Nave de Durahan-dijo Croow.

Para luego atacar todo y causar un desastre.

 **Centro de Mando**

Ya luego de unos minutos, los Rangers y Gosei oyeron unos pasos y vieron que era Steve que se frotaba los ojos.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo te fue Steve?-pregunto Davis.

-pues bueno… debo decir que fue interesante aquella simulación-dijo Steve frotándose un poco los ojos.

-yo diría que lo hizo bien, aunque no todavía le falta un poco más para poder controlar un Zord en buenas condiciones para cuando necesiten ayuda-dijo Tensou que apareció detrás de Steve.

-es bueno oír eso-dijo Yolei.

En eso se oyó la alarma del centro de mando, lo cual le pareció algo extraño a Steve.

-¿qué rayos está pasando?-pregunto Steve por aquella alarma a lo cual Marcelo se le acerco.

-ese sonido solo indica que hay problemas en la ciudad… Gosei en donde está ocurriendo el ataque.

-el ataque está cerca de uno de los parques de Angel Grove, el que está cerca del centro de la ciudad, y el problema es que ahora son 2 enemigos, deberán tener cuidado amigos, puede que con la llegada de Steve, el enemigo haya decidido en mandar refuerzos.

-descuida Gosei, los detendremos, estás listo para detener a los malos-dijo Marcelo, para dirigirse a Steve con sus últimas palabras

-por supuesto, además no podemos dejar que alguien salga herido-respondió Steve.

Marcelo sonrió al oír la respuesta de Steve al igual que el resto, en eso Davis se le acerco a Steve.

-oye Steve, por si lo preguntas el reloj es un comunicador que utilizamos para comunicarnos entre nosotros y Gosei y también nos sirve para tele transportarnos, espero que al menos Tensou te haya informado de eso.

-por supuesto que lo hice Davis, Steve ya sabe todo acerca de su comunicador por lo cual no tendrán que preocuparse-dijo Tensou de manera tranquila.

\- Muy bien, sí ya todo está listo, entonces debemos ir a proteger la ciudad… es hora de Morfosis-dijo Marcelo, para que luego el resto de los Rangers sacaran sus Morphers.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijeron todos y comenzaron con su transformación.

-¡Therizinosaurus/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!

En eso todos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers y estaban listos para pelear

 **Angel Grove**

Abyss y Croow seguían con su ataque para luego ver como aparecían los 6 Rangers.

\- será mejor que se preparen, porque ahora somos 6 Rangers-dijo Marcelo dando un paso al frente.

-si claro, aunque ahora sean 6, igualmente los derrotaremos, no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros 2-dijo Abyss.

-eso lo veremos al ataque chicos-dijo Marcelo y él y los demás fueron a atacar a Abyss y Croow, los Rangers se dividieron en grupos: Marcelo, Yolei y Davis, atacaron a Croow, mientras que Michael, Holly y Steve, atacaron a Abyss.

-espero que te guste esto pajarraco-dijo Davis que uso su dino Blaster para atacar pero Croow evadió los disparos.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Yolei que trato de tomar desprevenido a Croow pero el uso las alas de sus manos para volar, evadiendo el intento de ataque.

-ahora estoy fuera de su alcance Rangers-dijo Croow, pero en eso apareció Marcelo con su dino arma en modo Blade.

-yo no lo creo pajarraco-dijo Marcelo y en eso disparo a quemarropa con su arma, para que dentro de unos cuantos disparos, Croow fue derribado por unos disparos del arma haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio durante el vuelo, para luego caer al suelo pesadamente- nunca nos subestimes.

Mientras en la otra pelea los demás tenían unos pequeños problemas para tener ventaja sobre Abyss- si creen que me van a vencer, están muy equivocados.

-yo no me sentiría tan confiado aliento de pez, hagamos un ataque combinado-dijo Steve que saco su dino arma en modo Blade.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Michael que sacaba su arma en modo Blade al igual que Holly.

Ya con sus armas comenzaron a atacar a Abyss que se defendía con su lanza, pero de a poco los Rangers comenzaron a tomar ventaja sobre Abyss, logrando que este comenzar a retroceder ante los ataques combinados e improvisados de los Rangers.

-muy bien chicos, al ataque-dijo Steve y en eso él junto con Holly y Michael dieron un ataque conjunto con sus armas, logrando derribar a Abyss- eso es lo que te mereces.

-ahora si estoy enojado, acabemos con ellos de una buena vez-dijo Croow, que se acercó a Abys.

En eso empezó a volar y Abyss dio un salto para luego sostenerse de los pies de Croow para que lo ayudara a salir de tierra y así atacar desde el aire.

En eso Croow ataco con rayos de energía de su boca, mientras Abyss lanzaba relámpagos de su arma, que con ese ataque combinado causaron un gran deño que termino derribando a los Rangers.

-que les pareció eso Rangers-dijo Croow que se estaba volviendo a preparar para otro ataque así.

-será mejor que se preparen porque este es su fin-dijo Abyss que se acercaba junto con Croow para darles el golpe final.

-no lo creo, dino armas en modo Blaster-dijo Marcelo y en eso los demás Rangers pusieron sus dino armas en modo Blaster- ¡fuego!

Y los Rangers dispararon con sus Dino Blaster si bien sus oponentes estaban evadiendo algunos disparos, dentro de poco los ataques empezaron a caerles de lleno, para luego ser derribados.

-rayos no nos está yendo bien contra estos tipos-dijo Croow acercándose a Abyss.

-y aún no han visto nada, oye Steve estás listo para una combinación de armas-dijo Marcelo con su Omega Espada.

-por supuesto-dijo Steve que de inmediato saco sus Omega Sables, para luego verse como los demás comenzaban a sacar sus armas principales.

-están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo.

-estamos listos-dijeron los demás ya cada con tenia su respectiva arma, en eso las armas brillaron con su color respectivo.

-muy bien Rangers, es hora de combinar nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Rangers empezaron a combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-estás listo Steve-dijo Marcelo con el arma.

-por supuesto-dijo Steve.

-entonces para darte la bienvenida al equipo tienes el honor-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias, es hora de acabar con ellos-dijo Steve.

-creen que con esa arma nos van a vencer-dijo Abyss.

-oh ya lo creo-dijo Steve, mientras cada uno tomo sus posiciones, Marcelo estaba al centro, Davis y Holly estaban en su lado derecho, mientras Yolei y Michael estaban en su lado izquierdo y Steve se arrodillo colocándose en el lado izquierdo.

-esto no se ha acabado-dijo Croow acercándose junto con Abyss.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Steve, en eso el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía, pero esta con más poder- ¡Fuego!-dijeron todos y en eso el arma disparo un rayo de energía con más poder que destruyo a Abyss y Croow.

-esta fue una gran victoria para los Power Rangers-dijo Steve.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Como era de esperarse Durahan y el resto de sus generales vieron como otros guerreros más había caído en combate- uno diría que ya perdieron su oportunidad, pero aún les queda otra oportunidad, y es una muy grande, ayúdenlos-dijo Durahan a sus guerreros.

-por supuesto amo Durahan-dijo Naga y en eso oprimió un botón rojo- disparando rayo de plasma.

En eso la nave de Durahan disparo el rayo y llego al lugar donde Abyss y Croow fueron derrotados.

 **Angel Grove**

Y nuevamente, y para sorpresa de Steve, Abyss y Croow habían regresado esta vez aumentando de tamaño, como siempre suele pasar en la lucha que siempre tienen los Power Rangers.

-parece que ahora tienen problemas Rangers-dijo Abyss en su forma gigante.

-pero esta vez es un problema doble y gigantesco jajaja-dijo Croow.

-cielos, sí que crecieron muy rápido-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-te acostumbraras, pero por ahora hay que llamar a los Zords, estás listo-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Steve.

-muy bien, entonces solo has lo mismo que nosotros-dijo Marcelo, en eso él y los demás empezaron a cargar energía de su respectivo color en sus manos derechas, lo cual también imito Steve.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como una señal de llamado y en pocos segundos los Zords aparecieron y se vio que en eso apareció el Therizinosaurus que era de color blanco con detalles negros y sus garras eran de color amarillo.

-cielos ese es mi Zord-dijo Steve impresionado.

-así es, estas listos para subir y acabar con esos tipos-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto que estoy listo-dijo Steve.

-entonces andando-en eso cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-prepárense para el combate amigos-dijo Marcelo que se acomodó en la cabina de su Zord.

-Steve más que listo capitán-dijo Steve que veía impresionado la cabina, ya que era diferente al de la simulación.

-aquí Michael, estoy más que listo-dijo Michael.

-aquí Davis, los sistemas funcionan bien-dijo Davis.

-Yolei, lista y preparada para la batalla-dijo Yolei.

-aquí Holly, lista y preparada, acabemos con ellos-dijo Holly.

-Steve tu quédate como apoyo, nosotros atacaremos con el Megazord, mientras tú nos apoyas-dijo Marcelo.

-cuenta con eso capitán-dijo Steve, en eso su Zord rugió.

\- muy bien amigos hay que formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, Activado-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord.

-¡guao! Ese Megazord sí que es enorme-dijo Steve.

-estás listo para batallar amigo-dijo Marcelo en la cabina del Megazord.

-por supuesto-dijo Steve, en eso el Megazord y el Therizinosaurus comenzaron a atacar, se vio que los Rangers tenían ventaja, ya que Abyss y Croow no podían hacer nada para atacar al Megazord, debido a que los Rangers estaban mejorando en usar al Zord en cada batalla que tenían.

-será mejor que se preparen-dijo Steve, en eso su Zord uso sus garras, para atacar a Abyss y a Croow- veamos si les gusta esto-en eso su zord ataco con sus garras que tenían un brillo logrando así dañar a los 2.

-cielos ese lagarto sobre alimentado nos está venciendo-dijo Abyss.

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Croow en eso disparo rayos de energía de su boca que derribo al Zord de Steve.

-oye Steve te sientes bien-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy bien, pero me atacaron muy fuerte-dijo Steve, que trataba de recuperarse debido a que el golpe había causado que la cabina se moviera.

En eso Abyss y Croow se acercaron al Megazord y comenzaron a atacarlo, el Megazord se defendía y de poco a poco el Megazord estaba empezando a tener desventaja, debido al ataque de ambos oponentes.

-que les pasa Rangers, acaso no pueden lidiar contra nosotros-dijo Abyss que ataco con su lanza y Croow ataco con sus rayos de energía, dañando al Megazord.

-estamos en grandes problemas, nunca enfrentamos a 2 monstruos a la vez-dijo Yolei.

-debemos hacer algo Marcelo, si seguimos así nos van a derrotar-dijo Davis

-ya lose y lo único que se me ocurre es usar nuestra arma-dijo Marcelo- necesitamos Espada Omega.

En eso del cielo apareció una espada que el Megazord tomo con su mano derecha logrando así detener todos los ataque de Abyss y Croow, pero aun así no podía asestarles un golpe.

-no puede ser, no les dimos ni un solo golpe-dijo Holly.

-si no hacemos algo estaremos en problemas-dijo Marcelo pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea- esperen… Steve.

-en que nos puede ayudar Steve-dijo Michael.

-ya lo verán-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a comunicarse con Steve- oye Steve, crees que puedas usar a tu Zord para combinarte con el Megazord-con ese comentario sorprendió a los demás.

-no lo sé crees que pueda funcionar-dijo Steve.

-debemos intentarlo.

-muy bien, Omega Therizinosaurus Dinozord, es hora de combinarte con el Megazord-dijo Steve en eso presiono un botón que tenía la misma imagen que la de su moneda de poder, en eso su Zord rugió y empezó a combinarse con el Megazord, el Therizinosaurus combino sus dos garras para formar una especie de brazo, en eso el brazo derecho que era formado por el Torosaurio se amoldo para volverse una hombrera donde la cabeza del Torosaurio era parte de ello, para luego el Therizinosaurio combinarse y formar el nuevo brazo derecho, luego se vio que Steve ya estaba en la cabina del Megazord, Marcelo estaba en el medio, Michael y Yolei en su lado izquierdo, Davis y Holly en su lado derecho y Steve se puso al lado izquierdo.

-vaya así que esto es lo que está dentro del Megazord.

-bienvenido compañero-dijo Michael.

-gracias, estoy más que listo, ahora que-dijo Steve

-ahora vamos a derrotar a estos tipos-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron y se prepararon para vencer a Abyss y Croow- Dino Megazord, garra de Therizinosaurus-dijeron todos y el Megazord, preparaba su nueva arma.

-creen que con eso nos van a vencer-dijo Croow.

En eso Abyss se acercó- deberían pensarlo dos veces-dijo Abyss.

En eso los dos comenzaron a atacar, pero esta vez el Megazord bloqueaba los ataques y comenzaba a tomar ventaja de la batalla y en un momento logro derribar a los 2 usando su Espada y la garras de su brazo derecho- es hora de acabar con ellos de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡usamos el poder del Omega Therizinosaurus Dinozord!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso el Megazord se fue acercando a Abyss y Croow.

-¡Garra terráquea, Dino Megazord golpe final!-dijo Steve la primera frase y luego lo dijeron los Rangers juntos el ultimo, en eso las garras del Megazord que estaba, en su mano derecha se llenó de energía de diferentes colores que eran del color respectivo de los Rangers y luego se tornó de color blanco, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron y en eso le propino un gran golpe con su garra a los 2 logrando darles un golpe crítico.

-no puede ser… esto no puede sucedernos -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que caían y desaparecían en una explosión.

-los vencimos-dijo Steve y los demás Rangers asintieron y todos juntos gritaron- ¡los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!

 **Centro de Mando**

Ya estando en el centro de mando se vio que los Rangers estaban contentos, luego de haber derrotado a 2 oponentes y sobre todo con su nuevo compañero y posiblemente amigo, el cual con su nuevo Zord ya tenían un arsenal más en su Megazord.

-veo que les fue bien, sobre todo porque el nuevo integrante del grupo pudo acoplarse bien al equipo… y espero que ese trabajo de equipo siga con ustedes Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-bueno Steve, fuiste de gran ayuda, y nos alegra tenerte en el equipo, ya que tenemos un nuevo compañero, además de un nuevo Zord que nos permitirá a sobre llevar cualquier dificultad contra nuestros enemigos-dijo Marcelo y le dio la mano a Steve que este respondió de forma amigable.

-bueno ahora déjame presentarte al resto del equipo… -dijo Marcelo que señalaba a cada uno cuando decía su nombre- él es Michael el Ranger negro, él es Davis el Ranger azul, ella es Yolei la Ranger Amarilla y ella es Holly la Ranger rosa-dijo Marcelo.

-es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Steve y ellos lo saludaron.

-bueno ya que está en el equipo, que tal si te damos la bienvenida-dijo Marcelo, en eso puso su mano en el medio de todos y cada uno empezó a colocar su mano con la de Marcelo, el único que faltaba era Steve, paso un momento y Steve puso su mano con la de los demás y todos se vieron con una sonrisa- bueno ya somos un equipo de 6 y solo falta uno, pero ahora hay que estar felices de que Steve está en el equipo.

-¡Power Rangers!-dijeron todos con un gran ánimo y alegría, ya que ahora eran 6 Rangers.

Termino el episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 5 miembros de los Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael que estaba acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei que estaban acompañados de Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, ahora… antes de responder los reviews es hora de que comience a darles la información del nuevo integrante del grupo de los Rangers Dino Omega.**

 **Nombre: Steve Ramos Hillard**

 **White Ranger Dino Omega.**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Fecha de Nacimiento: 30 de Noviembre de 1997**

 **Signo: Sagitario**

 **Apariencia:** **Pelo de color Negro y ojos del mismo color, su tono de piel es parecido al de Cole, su vestimenta característica es un pantalón gris oscuro, una camisa de manga corta de color blanco, una chaqueta gris claro, y unos zapatos de color negro con detalles blancos.**

 **Personalidad:** **Steve es un chico tranquilo, apoya a sus amigos sin importar la situación o el problema que sea, uno de sus problemas es que a veces le es difícil concentrarse cuando la situación va empeorando, pero cuando el momento lo amerita, siempre piensa en un plan antes de actuar, algo que le inculco su madre adoptiva Katherine una de las Rangers veteranas, que lo adopto cuando este tenía alrededor de 6 años, ya que lo que dijo la encargado del orfanato donde estaba, le dijo que sus padres le habían dejado porque no podían cuidarlo, pero más allá de eso, la verdad es que sus padres tuvieron una complicación y hasta el momento no se sabe que paso con ellos, pero aun así eso no indica que Steve no haya recibido el amor fraternal, ya que de eso se ocupó Katherine, dándole una buena educación.**

 **Con estos datos acerca de Steve, espero que les haya gustado igual que al resto del equipo, ahora si vamos a responder los Reviews que dejaron en el anterior episodio:**

 **Draizen:** espero que los datos que les estoy dando de los Rangers Dino Omega te haya gustado, además de que una de las cosas que hice en los cambios que hice de este cap a diferencia del original, es que si te pones a pensar, no había mucha lógica que mostrando esa personalidad Steve se vaya sin siquiera obtener respuestas de lo que sucedió, por eso mismo hizo el cambio y espero que te haya sido de un buen agrado, en fin nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate.

 **Bueno aquí se terminan los reviews que dejaron por lo cual espero sus siguientes Reviews amigos lectores, así que esperen el siguiente episodio de este Remake, nos leemos en otro momento y cuídense mucho.**


	12. Acoplándose al Grupo

**Hola amigos, como les va, espero que bien, acá les traigo el cap. 12 de este Remake y como notaran, es un nuevo cap, antes de poder introducir al último integrante a este fic, bueno sin más que comentarles, prosigamos con este cap. Que espero disfruten.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **12: Acoplándose al Grupo.**

 **Centro de Mando**

Se veía como el lugar estaba completamente tranquilo, eran aproximadamente las 7:30 de la mañana del día siguiente en que Steve se unió al equipo, se podía ver que no había ninguna anormalidad en el lugar central del Centro de Mando ya que no estaban Gosei ni Tensou, sino que se encontraban fuera de la cámara de simulación que creo Gosei, ambos observaban como los Rangers estaban entrenando.

Se vio que los Rangers estaban luchando usando sus trajes Rangers, se podía ver que el lugar era una simulación de la Ciudad de Angel Grove y se estaban enfrentando a los patrulleros de Rita Repulsa, donde no tenían problemas en enfrentarlos de manera individual, ya que los iban derrotando sin problemas.

-que dices Gosei… no creo que haya ningún problema, ¿pero tú qué opinas?-pregunto Tensou.

-individualmente cada uno ha mejorado bastante y saben cómo lidiar en una desventaja contra grupos de guerreros normales, como los patrulleros de Rita… pero espero que el trabajo de equipo no tenga ningún problema, debido a que Steve se unió recientemente al equipo… quiero ver como todos se adaptan al tener a un nuevo integrante -dijo Gosei con tono serio.

Gosei y Tensou seguía observando como los Rangers seguían practicando, se vio que Marcelo se reunió con Holly y Davis, para empezar a apoyarse mutuamente para derrotar a algunos patrulleros, para luego separarse eh ir a ayudar a sus demás compañeros.

Mientras con Michael y Yolei se pudo ver que ninguno tenía problemas en derrotar al grupo de patrulleros que los estaban atacando.

Steve igualmente se dispuso a enfrentarse a los patrulleros que sus amigos estaban enfrentando.

Si bien todo estaba bien, debido a que los Rangers derrotaban a los patrulleros, pero luego en un descuido Yolei fue derribada por un patrullero que la había atacado por la espalda, Michael y Steve al ver eso trataron de ir a ayudar a su compañera, pero cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, chocaron entre si derribándose mutuamente.

-¡fíjate por donde vas Steve!

-¡tú también deberías ver por dónde vas torpe!-respondió Steve.

Pero en eso fueron atacados por unos patrulleros, ambos reaccionaron a tiempo y evadieron los ataques, pero al momento de pelear, se vio que tenían dificultades ya que no tenían coordinación alguna para derrotar a los patrulleros que tenían en frente, chocando entre sí y a la vez evadiendo los ataques pero con una enorme dificultad.

Pero en eso fueron derribados por los patrulleros, debido a que al evadir los ataques chocaron entre ellos, dándole la posibilidad a los patrulleros de atacarlos.

Ambos reaccionaron y evadieron los ataques de los patrulleros que estaban por rematarlos, pero en eso se vio como Marcelo y el resto iban a ayudarlos, y nuevamente empezaron a defenderse de los ataques de los patrulleros, para luego contraatacar derrotando a la mayoría.

Steve atacaba, pero en eso por una gran falta de comunicación, Marcelo choco con Steve distrayéndose mutuamente, para luego ver cómo eran rodeados por 4 patrulleros que fueron a atacarlos, pero en eso se vio como Marcelo y Steve hacían todo lo posible por defenderse y contraatacar, lo cual no se les dificulto.

Ya que hacían ataques algo coordinados, pero en una ambos chocaron al tratar de dar una patada, lo cual el último patrullero aprovecho para derribarlos de unos golpes, pero de inmediato fue derrotado por el disparo de energía del blaster de Holly, en eso los Rangers escucharon lo siguiente.

 _Simulación Terminada._

En eso se vio como el lugar que era Angel Grove empezó a desaparecer de manera digital, para luego dejar un cuarto totalmente en blanco, los Rangers desactivaron sus poderes.

-Rangers por ahora termina esta simulación, vengan a la habitación principal, para darles mi opinión sobre su rendimiento en esta simulación-los Rangers oyeron la palabras de Gosei para luego salir del cuarto y seguir su camino directo a la habitación principal del centro de mando.

-se ve que debemos acostumbrarnos en tener un nuevo miembro al equipo.

Todos tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Davis, lo cual hizo que Steve bajara la cabeza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Marcelo.

-no te deprimas Steve… soy consciente de que debió ser difícil para ti luchar a nuestro lado en esta primera simulación para así acoplarte al equipo, solo tranquilízate, estoy seguro que iras mejorando.

-gracias Marcelo, eres un buen amigo-respondió Steve ante las palabras de Marcelo.

Al llegar todos se pusieron al frente de Gosei, mientras Tensou revisaba algunos datos de las computadoras.

-bien Rangers, debo decir que se encuentran en una buena condición física para poder combatir, se ve que cada uno ha mejorado y que de forma individual pueden hacerle frente a cualquier soldado básico de los tantos que hubo en la historia, pero cuando se trata de trabajar en equipo…

Los Rangers se mostraron algo preocupados por las palabras siguientes que iba a decir Gosei.

-pude notar como todos están tratando de acoplarse con nuevos compañeros de equipo… sé que puede ser complicado para todos acoplarse, sobre todo con un nuevo integrante y eso hace que sea difícil poder trabajar en equipo… pero estoy seguro que se irán acostumbrando y cuando lo hagan, serán un equipo más fuerte de lo que fueron anteriormente.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de Gosei, los Rangers sonrieron y tuvieron que darle la razón a Gosei, a pesar de que Steve haya sido un nuevo integrante en solo un día, se vio que su experiencia como Rangers ha ido mejorando y que sin dudas tras su combate de ayer se vio que podrían trabajar en equipo ya siendo 6 miembros.

Pero en eso sonó una alarma de un celular y todos vieron que se trataba de Holly, la cual al ver su celular mostro una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Holly?-pregunto Marcelo.

-es que ya son las 7:50 y tanto Yolei como yo debemos ir a ayudar a Adelle en el Centro Juvenil.

Yolei al oír lo que su amiga dijo también se preocupó.

Ya que Adelle les había pedido que vinieran temprano para ayudar a descargar algunas cosas junto a Bulk y Skull.

-es cierto, debemos darnos prisa, pero no sé si podamos llegar a tiempo-dijo Yolei.

-puedo ayudarlas con eso chicas-dijo Tensou llamando la atención de ambas- puedo usar el sistema de tele transportación para dejarlas lo suficientemente cerca del lugar y así lleguen temprano.

Yolei al oír eso, solo abrazo a Tensou.

-gracias Tensou sí que nos salvaste.

-muy bien hay que dirigirnos de inmediato-dijo Holly, peor en eso sintió como alguien puso su mano en su hombro al voltear vio que se trataba de Marcelo.

-podemos ayudarlas… ya que como bien dijeron Adelle necesita ayuda y además no vamos a dejar a unas amigas en problemas-Holly al oír aquellas palabras de su amigo, solo pudo sonreír agradecida.

-que dices Steve vienes a ayudarnos, tal vez así podríamos hablar sobre el entrenamiento y así ver en que nos equivocamos-el mencionado al oír a Michael, se mostró algo sorprendido ya que hace unos minutos en la simulación se habían lanzado insultos, pero ahora era diferente a lo cual Steve agradeció.

-por supuesto, además será bueno poder hablar con todos ustedes y conocerlos mejor, más allá de que somos Power Rangers.

-entonces está decidido, todos iremos a ayudar a Holly y Yolei-Tras las palabras de Marcelo, asintieron y se prepararon para irse del Centro de Mando.

-si sucede algo, se los haremos saber Rangers-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers asintieron y Tensou con el uso de las computadoras los tele transporto, dejando solos a Gosei y su ayudante y compañero Tensou.

Gosei pensaba en como ayudaba a estos Rangers de buena manera, algo que no pudo hacer con los Rangers Megaforce, ya que lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyarlos y animarlos, pero ahora, viendo como ayudaba en el entrenamiento de los Rangers tanto individual y colectivamente así como mejorar su capacidad de conducir a los Zords, se convencía así mismo de que estaba logrando un buen avance con Marcelo y los demás.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se vio que Adelle seguía ordenando unas cosas del Centro Juvenil, al salir del establecimiento pudo ver como Holly y Yolei venían corriendo acompañadas de sus amigos y él chico que había venido a preguntarle sobre Tommy Oliver el día de ayer.

-Adelle lamentamos haber llegado tarde-dijo Holly que se detuvo a tomar algo de aire al igual que Yolei.

-descuida Holly, de hecho llegaron a tiempo para ayudar-dijo Adelle para luego posar su mirada en Steve- por cierto tu eres el chico que vino el día de ayer.

-así es… un gusto verla señora-dijo Steve nervioso con su mano en la nuca.

-descuida… Marcelo, ya hablaste con Steve-pregunto Adelle.

-así es, ya todo está resuelto así que no debes preocuparte, de hecho, acompañamos a nuestras amigas para ayudarlas… eso claro si no te molesta que las ayudemos-dijo Marcelo.

-claro que no Marcelo, de hecho serian una buena ayuda, sobre todo porque Bulk y Skull ya deben estar por llegar-tras aquellas palabras, todos escucharon la bocina de una camioneta, para ver que se trataban de Bulk y Skull que venían en la camioneta, donde en la parte de atrás estaba una gran cantidad de paquetes que contenían alimentos, así como carne, verduras, frutas, etc.

Al llegar se vio como ambos adultos bajaban del vehículo.

-listo jefa, ya trajimos el encargo que nos pidió… ahora solo falta descargar las cosas y colocarlas en la bodega-dijo Bulk.

-descuiden, Marcelo y los demás ayudaran a las chicas a descargar esto, mientras ustedes 2 preparen el lugar, que dentro de una media hora debemos abrir-dijo Adelle que se retiró del lugar.

-bueno chicos, los dejamos, debemos cumplir órdenes-dijo Bulk.

-gracias por su ayuda chicos-dijo Skull que seguía a su amigo.

Tras ver como ambos adultos se retiraban, el grupo se vio entre sí asintiendo que ya debían comenzar a descargar las cosas de la camioneta.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave del enemigo de los Rangers, seguían maquinando sus planes, a pesar de que sus anteriores ataques, no eran de los más interesantes, ya que Durahan no apostaba por ninguno de esos criminales en que fueran capaces de derrotar a esos Rangers.

-amo Durahan, ya con ese nuevo Ranger que se integró al grupo, cree que ahora deberíamos lanzar un ataque serio-pregunto Naga.

-aun no Naga… además aun no llegan aquellos que son por así decirlos, parte fundamental de mi plan para así destruir a los Rangers… pero hasta que ellos regresen, seguiremos lanzando ataques a la ciudad, para que ellos crean que queremos destruirlos-respondió Durahan a uno de sus generales.

-comprendo jefe…entonces enviare a otro de esos bastardos que están tras las rejas de la nave-dijo Naga que vio como Durahan le daba una señal con la mano dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

Naga fue nuevamente al lugar donde estaban aquellos criminales y así encontrar al guerrero adecuado, en unos minutos apareció el guerrero que Naga había liberado- bueno… que es lo que quieren conmigo Naga-dijo un ser que tenía apariencia de vikingo androide con un martillo en su mano derecha y un escudo en la mano izquierda.

-escucha Virak, si ya estas al tanto de las cosas igual que el resto, entonces ya sabes que deberás ir a destruir a los Rangers… y si los derrotas, pues ya debes saberlo.

-sí… podre irme de esta maldita prisión, muy bien entonces hagámoslo, no puedo esperar para ser libre-en eso Virak desapareció del lugar para dirigirse a la ciudad de Angel Grove.

-se ve que está entusiasmado… pero veamos sí logra vencerlos, pero por cómo fueron las cosas, tiene muy pocas probabilidades-dijo Naga que luego se retiró del lugar.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se pudo ver como los Rangers ya estaban llevando cada uno un paquete y dejándolo en la bodega.

Al terminar los Rangers se sentaron en una mesa y se les notaba agotados.

-rayos… primero un entrenamiento con Gosei, para después cargar unas 10 cajas cada uno durante una media hora, y de paso estoy de hambre, el pan con huevo que desayune ya no se encuentra en mi estómago-dijo Marcelo muy cansado.

-concuerdo, los 2 vasos de yogurt que tome antes del entrenamiento en la simulación, igualmente ya no están en mi pansa, tengo hambre-dijo Michael igual de cansado.

Mientras que Davis y Steve también estaban cansados y en eso se oyó el gruñido de los estómagos de los chicos, para luego suspirar en señal de estar cansados y hambrientos, pero en eso oyeron la risa de alguien y al alzar las miradas vieron a Adelle que se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban los chicos, llevando consigo una bandeja de jugos de frutas y algunos emparedados.

-tomen chicos, invita la casa, luego de que ayudaran a Holly y Yolei en llevar todas la cajas a la bodega.

-cielos, gracias Adelle-dijo Davis, pero en eso oyó unos sonidos extraños y al voltear noto como sus demás amigos, comían como desesperados los emparedados que en si estaban deliciosos.

-podrían por lo menos masticar el alimento en vez de tragárselo-dijo Davis incomodo al ver la forma en que sus amigos comían.

-jejej descuida Davis, que disfruten el juego y los emparedados chicos-en eso Adelle se retiró a continuar con su trabajo.

En eso Davis empezó a tomar uno de los emparedados, luego de unos minutos se vio que los chicos estaban bebiendo los jugos de frutas que Adelle les había traído.

-hijole, ahora si estoy lleno-dijo Michael.

-Adelle sí que sabe hacer unos emparedados muy deliciosos-decía Steve mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-y sin olvidar que el jugo de frutas estaba igual de delicioso-concluyo Marcelo.

En eso vieron como sus amigas se les acercaban.

-y como estuvo los alimentos que Adelle les trajo chicos-dijo Yolei que recogía los vasos para ponerlos en la bandeja que traía.

-estuvo magnifique-respondió Michael con la última palabra en francés.

-bueno chicos nosotras estaremos ayudando a Adelle hasta las 12:30 ya que dentro de esa hora cerraremos el lugar, así que pueden ir a relajarse o divertirse-dijo Holly.

-genial, oigan chicos que tal si vamos al ARCADE que está a unas 4 cuadras, ahí podremos divertirnos un poco, además seguramente ya debe estar abierto y no debe haber mucha gente en el lugar-dijo Michael.

El resto de los chicos se miraron entre sí y pensaron lo mismo, porque no… además de mucho que Marcelo no iba a un ARCADE, igual con Steve y Davis, ha ido pocas veces, pero ahora lo hará con amigos confiables, no como los que tuvo en aquellos días difíciles donde le hacían Bullying.

-bueno chicas, las veremos más tarde, andando amigos-dijo Marcelo, para luego irse con el resto al ARCADE que Michael había mencionado.

 **Angel Grove**

Se podía observar como en las afueras de la ciudad, había apareció Virak que estaba más que preparado para ir a destruir a los Power Rangers, en eso vio como a su alrededor aparecieron Guerreros Temjuz.

-veo que quieren darme algunos refuerzos, los cuales no necesito… pero pueden serme útiles, síganme, iremos a la ciudad caminando, así evitaremos llamar la atención y cuando menos se lo esperen, ya habremos causado un gran alboroto.

Tras aquellas palabras, Virak y los Temjuz se dirigieron a pie a la ciudad para empezar su ataque sorpresa.

Mientras que en un gran salón donde había muchas máquinas de ARCADE, así como otros juegos electrónicos, se vio al grupo de Rangers varones en el lugar, se podía ver como Davis y Marcelo jugaban un juego que era de multijugador, eran un juego Run and Gun donde los personajes tenían un diseño caricaturesco, se podía ver que estaban en el segundo nivel que era de zombis.

A la vez que Michael y Steve jugaban en un juego de pelas donde el título del juego era KOF y se podía ver que estaban muy concentrados jugando.

Y en una de esas Michael dio un grito de enojo.

-¡no puede ser, eso es trampa!

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Steve.

-¡dijimos que no se podía escoger a Rugal, eres un tramposo!-respondió molesto Michael.

-deja de dar excusas, además los personajes están para escogerse idiota-dijo Steve molesto.

Para luego los 2 chocaran sus frentes lanzándose una mirada de enojo súper potente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Marcelo y Davis.

-¿no crees que están exagerando?-pregunto Davis.

-no presentes atención, eso les pasa por ponerse a jugar un juego de peleas, además de poner tontas reglas para jugar el juego, solo para que uno lo terminara rompiendo, ya se les pasara cuando vuelvan a jugar otra ronda… ¡Davis presta atención!-Marcelo llamo la atención de Davis, el cual solamente reacciono y vio que estaba dejando solo a Marcelo a merced de los soldados que le disparaban a su personaje.

 **Centro de Mando**

El lugar estaba tranquilo, ya que Gosei y Tensou solamente tenían que revisar las computadoras del lugar, para ver si no había nada anormal en la ciudad, incluso en otros lados, ya que no solo la ciudad podía ser atacada.

En eso escucharon la alarma del Centro de Mando, la cual de inmediato Tensou desactivo y fue a ver por el globo visor.

-cielos… Gosei tenemos que contactar a Marcelo y a los demás, porque se ve que ellos traman un ataque sorpresa-dijo Tensou, ya que por el globo visor se veía como Virak junto a los Temjuz se acercaba más a un vecindario de la ciudad que tenía un pequeño parque.

-muy bien, contactemos a Marcelo y a los demás, no podemos permitir que los ciudadanos sean lastimados.

 **Angel Grove**

Se podía ver que en el ARCADE, Marcelo y los demás seguían jugando.

Marcelo y Davis seguían jugando al juego antes mencionado, mientras que Michael jugaba un juego de carreras, y Steve un juego de peleas donde el título era MK2.

En eso se oyó como Marcelo y Davis chocaban sus manos con sus palmas, debido a que habían logrado llegar al nivel final y completarlo.

-bien, así es como se juega-dijo Davis.

-ya lo creo, vamos a ver cómo les va a nuestros otros compas-dijo Marcelo.

Al llegar con el resto de sus amigos, vieron como cada uno completo el juego que estaba jugando, Steve llego al jefe final y a pesar de que le costó, logro ganarle, mientras que Michael estuvo cerca de perder, pero al momento de acelerar correctamente logro llegar en primer lugar.

Peor antes de que siquiera Michael dijera algo, oyeron el sonido de sus comunicadores, en eso los chicos asintieron y fueron a un callejón cerca del ARCADE, estando ahí, Marcelo uso el comunicador.

-cuál es la situación Gosei.

- _deben dirigirse a unas cuadras al norte, por lo que pudimos ver, el enemigo planea un ataque sorpresa, deben apresurarse, antes de que algún civil pueda salir herido._

-Holly y Yolei no están con nosotros, saldrán de su trabajo dentro de una media hora-dijo Michael.

- _descuiden yo me pondré en contacto con ellas, mientras ustedes diríjanse rápidamente._

-está bien-en eso Marcelo corto la comunicación, para luego verse cada uno y asintiendo- estás listo Steve.

-por supuesto-respondió levantando el pulgar.

-es hora de Morfosis… Therizinosaurio/Mastodonte/Torosaurio/Carnotauro.

En el lugar donde Gosei y Tensou habían visto a Virak, se vio que estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque sorpresa sobre unos cuantos niños y adolescentes que estaban en aquel parque.

Pero antes de que le diera la señal a los Temjuz, estos recibieron el impacto a algunos disparos, mientras vio como 2 Rangers que eran el Rojo y Azul estaban evacuando a la gente que se sorprendió al ver a los 2 Rangers a primera vista, pero cuando vieron como los Temjuz fueron derribados, rápidamente entendieron el mensaje.

Virak al ver eso, fue directamente al ataque, pero Marcelo se puso en medio de su camino.

-veo que quieres ser el primero a quien destruya, pues cumpliré tu deseo.

-muestra lo que tienes fantoche-dijo Marcelo, para luego irse contra Virak, asentando unos cuantos golpes y patadas que Virak evadía y bloqueaba con su escudo, en eso Virak le asesto tremendo golpe con su martillo, derribando a Marcelo.

En eso aparecieron, Michael y Steve que tomaron por sorpresa a Virak derribándolo ambos de una patada.

-bien, ahora si estamos trabajando en equipo-dijo Michael.

-deberemos mantenernos hablando, para evitar confusiones y así evitar errores-respondió Steve, a lo cual Michael estaba de acuerdo, al igual que Davis y Marcelo.

-si creen que van a vencerme, están equivocados… Temjuz al ataque-en eso aparecieron unos 13 Temjuz que respondieron al llamado de Virak.

-sera mejor pelear en equipo y recuerden, como dijo Steve mantengámonos hablando, así evitaremos atacarnos entre nosotros-dijo Marcelo, para luego comenzar a pelear contra los Temjuz y Virak.

-muy bien Rangers, es hora de combinar nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Rangers empezaron a combinar sus armas.

 **Centro juvenil**

Se pudo ver como Yolei y Holly seguían trabajando, para luego ir a la cocina y dejar unas charolas que tenían vasos y platos, cuando estaban por iniciar una conversación, escucharon el comunicador, ambas tuvieron que ver a su alrededor para luego salir por la parte trasera.

-Gosei, aquí Yolei, ¿cuál es el problema?

- _Yolei deben dirigirse donde están Marcelo y los demás, ahora mismo ellos están luchando contra otro enemigo, están a unas cuadras al norte donde ustedes están, deben darse prisa, ellos necesitan de su ayuda._

-ok iremos de inmediato-Yolei corto la comunicación, para luego ver a Holly- tendremos que retirarnos, pero que le diremos a Adelle.

-estoy segura que ella entenderá, vamos.

Al entrar vieron que Adelle estaba preparando algunas hamburguesas, en eso Adelle las vio y noto que ambas chicas estaban preocupadas.

-chicas sucede algo, ¿porque están algo tensas?-pregunto Adelle.

-disculpa Adelle, pero tenemos que retirarnos temprano… es que Marcelo y los demás, nos llamaron y nos pidieron que los ayudáramos en algunas cosas-respondió Yolei.

-ya veo… entonces pueden ir-Holly y Yolei se sorprendieron por lo que Adelle les había dicho.

-enserio no tienes problemas, conque nos retiremos antes Adelle-dijo Holly.

-por supuesto, además… sus amigos nos ayudaron en la mañana, ellos usaron su tiempo para ayudar a sus amigas y creo que es justo que ustedes, hagan lo mismo por ellos, además ya cerraremos el lugar dentro de unos minutos, así que no habrá problemas, pueden retirarse chicas.

Ambas se alegraron al oír lo que Adelle les había dicho y dejaron su uniforme que usaban para trabajar y antes de salir por la puerta trasera.

-gracias Adelle, vendremos temprano para ayudar en la tarde-dijo Holly, para luego irse con Yolei.

Ambas se dirigieron a un callejón que estaba a unas cuadras, al llegar, ambas vieron a su alrededor si no había nadie, al ver que no había nadie, ambas se miraron y asintieron.

-hora de Morfosis, Pterodáctilo/Cephalosaurio.

 **Angel Grove**

Con los chicos, se podía ver que defenderse de los Temjuz y a la vez de Virak, hacia las cosas difíciles, ya que cuando derrotaban a un Temju, Virak los atacaba con su martillo derribándolos, la situación continuo, hasta que en un ataque muy fuerte, Virak golpeo a los 4 Rangers con su martillo cargado de energía derribándolos.

-ya están perdidos-dijo Virak que estaba a punto de atacar a los Rangers que estaban en el suelo recuperándose del ataque.

Pero antes de que siquiera Virak dieran un mandoblazo de su martillo, recibió el golpe de unas flechas que lo hicieron retroceder, para luego ver cómo fue atacado por una Ranger amarilla que tenía un Shuriken en su mano con el cual comenzó a atacar, pero Virak uso su escudo para defenderse.

Y al momento de responder con un ataque de su martillo, este fue bloqueado por el mismo Shuriken que funciono como un escudo, solamente logrando retroceder a la Ranger amarilla, pero antes de continuar con su ataque, este recibió el impacto de otras flechas que lo terminaron derribando.

En eso apareció Holly que junto a Yolei fueron a ver como estaban sus amigos.

-¿están bien chicos, aún pueden continuar con la pelea?-pregunto Yolei.

-si Yolei, estamos bien, aún podemos continuar… y ahora con ustedes 2, tendremos más chances de vencer a ese vikingo-dijo Marcelo que se puso de pie al igual que los demás.

-muy bien es hora de vencer a este sujeto de una vez por todas-dijo Michael que ya tenía listo su omega Hacha.

En eso Marcelo, Davis y Steve asintieron y sacaron sus armas principales, listos para vencer a Virak que ya estaba de pie listo para continuar con la pelea.

-será mejor que hagan mi trabajo más fácil y dejen que los vuelva polvo cósmico de una buena vez-dijo Virak.

-lo siento por ti, pero no planeamos dejar que eso pase-respondió Marcelo que levanto su omega Espada poniéndose en guardia al igual que los demás.

La batalla comenzó y se pudo ver que los Rangers trataban de asestarle un golpe a Virak, lo cual lograban debido a que Holly llamaba su atención disparando sus flechas a larga distancia para que así Virak bloqueara los ataques con su escudo, pero dejándolo vulnerable para el ataque de los demás.

Virak trato de ir a atacar a Holly, pero Steve se interpuso en su camino, el cual comenzó una lucha entre ellos, se vio que Steve mantenía la situación bajo control, y hubo un forcejeo entre los Omega Sables y el escudo de Virak, en eso Steve noto como Yolei y Michael le dieron una señal para que se apartara, lo cual hizo y se pudo ver como una flecha impacto contra Virak, para luego recibir un ataque de Marcelo y Davis, siendo este último, logrando que soltara su escudo.

-bien hecho amigos, es hora de acabar con este vikingo-todos asintieron ante las palabras de Marcelo y se prepararon para combinar sus armas.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-acabemos con esto-dijo Yolei.

-maldición-declaro Virak que tomo su escudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijeron todos, el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía, pero esta con más poder.

-¡Fuego!-dijeron todos y en eso el arma disparo un rayo de energía con más poder que destruyo a Virak.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Y al igual que las otras ocasiones, no fue algo que sorprendió a Durahan y a sus generales.

-sigamos con el juego-dijo Naga y en eso oprimió un botón rojo- disparando rayo de plasma.

En eso la nave de Durahan disparo el rayo y llego al lugar donde Virak para así comenzar con el segundo round.

 **Angel Grove**

Y nuevamente, Virak había regresado esta vez aumentando de tamaño.

-muy bien, ahora si serán derrotados, insectos-declaro Virak.

-es hora de los Zords-dijo Marcelo, en eso él y los demás empezaron a cargar energía de su respectivo color en sus manos derechas.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, como una señal de llamado y en pocos segundos los Zords aparecieron.

-a la carga amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso cada uno de los Rangers subió a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-será mejor combinar todos los Zords de una buena vez, no podemos tomar a ese sujeto a la ligera-dijo Marcelo.

-concuerdo-respondió Steve.

-es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord con los 6 Omega Dinozords.

-no creo que sea difícil acostumbrarme, cuando formamos el Megazord-dijo Steve.

-te comprendo amigo, pero ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Michael.

-tienes razón, ahora vamos a darle una paliza-dijo Steve

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para vencer a Virak- Dino Megazord, garra de Therizinosaurus-dijeron todos y el Megazord, preparaba su nueva arma.

-con esos ataques no podrán si quiera vencerme-dijo Virak.

Se vio que la pelea estaba siendo difícil para los Rangers, ya que Virak contra atacaba, cada vez que bloqueaba un ataque de la Garra Therizinosaurus del Megazord con su escudo y usaba su martillo para atacar, causando grandes daños al Megazord.

La lucha siguió con este ritmo, dándole una gran desventaja a los Rangers.

-debemos buscar una forma de atacar y defendernos-dijo Yolei.

-invoquemos la Espada Omega, con eso pondremos las cosas parejas y así tenemos la oportunidad de contra acatar y destruir ese escudo-dijo Davis.

-concuerdo, necesitamos Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo, para luego ver como el Megazord tenía una espada en su mano izquierda.

-ni crean que eso les va a servir-dijo Virak que comenzó el ataque, pero esta vez se vio como el Megazord lograba bloquear y atacar al mismo tiempo, dejando las cosas parejas en la pelea, y en un movimiento rápido, la espada logro clavarse en el escudo de Virak, para luego presionar con fuerza y hacer que la espada atravesara el escudo, para que luego el Megazord estirara de ella con fuerza, quitándole el escudo a Virak.

-rayos-dijo Virak que repentinamente recibió un fuerte golpe de la Garra del Megazord.

-es nuestra oportunidad-dijo Holly.

-¡usamos el poder del Omega Therizinosaurio Dinozord!-dijeron los Rangers, para que luego el Megazord se acercara rápidamente a Virak.

-¡Garra terráquea, Dino Megazord golpe final!-dijo Steve la primera frase y luego lo dijeron los Rangers juntos el ultimo, en eso las garras del Megazord que estaba, en su mano derecha se llenó de energía de diferentes colores que eran del color respectivo de los Rangers y luego se tornó de color blanco, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron, para propinarle un fuerte golpe a Virak.

-maldita sea-en eso Virak cayó al piso desapareciendo en una explosión marcando su final.

-¡los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!-dijeron todos al unísono.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se vio que los Rangers estaban caminando por la calle, tranquilamente, luego de la pelea que tuvieron.

-cielos, esa sí que fue una batalla complicada, pero logramos ganar-dijo Michael.

-tienes razón, y lo mejor de todo… es que los errores que tuvimos en el entrenamiento de simulación, no los cometimos en una batalla real-dijo Yolei.

-es cierto, solo necesitamos comunicarnos entre nosotros, y así las cosas irán bien-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón, bueno, ahora que todo termino por ahora, Yolei y yo debemos volver al trabajo, ya descansamos un poco en el parque-dijo Holly.

-tienes razón… y viendo la hora, ya es momento del almuerzo, así que, será mejor ir donde Adelle-dijo Steve.

-si reunimos lo suficiente, podremos servirnos algo delicioso-dijo Michael que comenzó a revisar su billetera y ver cuánto dinero traía, lo cual hicieron el resto de los chicos ante la mirada de sus amigas.

Ya con la cantidad necesaria, cada uno poniendo de su parte se dirigieron al Centro juvenil luego de otra victoria.

Termino el episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 5 miembros de los Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael que estaba acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei que estaban acompañados de Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Bueno gente con esto terminamos el cap 12 que espero les haya gustado, si por algún motivo quieren saber de una curiosidad del fic, me lo pueden preguntar, yo tranquilamente se las respondo, o también alguna otra pregunta que tengan, como cuáles son los autores que considero buenos en esta página, obvio de los que conozco, o cuales son los mejores fic's que eh leído y porque serian mis favoritos.**

 **Ahora si vamos a responder los Reviews que dejaron en el anterior episodio:**

 **Draizen:** pues amigo, como mencione en los avisos de este Remake dije que iba a haber capítulos nuevos y algunos cambios, como por ejemplo el de Steve donde lo estoy haciendo ver más decidido como bien mencionas, además de nuevos caps para dar un aire a la historia y presentar mejor a los personajes, pero en el siguiente cap aparecerá el último miembro del grupo, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate.

 **Lion Wilson:** pues me alegra que te guste el fic amigo, lamento si tardo demasiado en subirlo, pero hacer los nuevos caps en el Remake sí que me está costando, sobre todo por tratar de reflejar bien a los personajes y sus personalidades, en fin espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate.

 **Bueno aquí terminan los reviews que dejaron por lo cual, espero sus siguientes Reviews amigos lectores, dentro de la siguiente semana voy a publicar el siguiente cap de este Remake, nos leemos en otro momento y cuídense mucho.**


	13. La aparición de una Ninja

**Como les va lectores, espero que bien, lamento la enorme tardanza de 2 semanas que no pude explicar en el último cap que publique de este remake. Pero bueno ahora es momento de continuar con estos caps, ahora vamos con el siguiente donde obviamente por el título, se agregara a la última integrante de los Rangers Dino Omega.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **13: La aparición de una ninja.**

Hace unos meses, más precisamente entre los meses de Enero y Febrero, en ese día se llevaba a cabo el momento en donde Astronema ataco el planeta KO35, se veía que toda la gente estaba siendo evacuada, ya que presentían que su planeta ya estaba condenado, mientras en las celdas de KO35, se vio como los que custodiaban las celdas empezaron a irse dejando a los prisioneros a su suerte.

-tal parece que algo malo esta por suceder, debo darme prisa e irme-se pudo ver que la que había dicho esas palabras era una chica de unos 27 años que traía unas espadas, hizo un movimiento con sus armas lo cual hizo que la celda se rompiera, salió y comenzó a salir del edificio durante el ataque, a la vez que veía como otros prisioneros trataban de salir también.

Algunos lo consiguieron, pero otros lo seguían intentando.

-cielos, que rayos pasa, lo que sea que esté sucediendo debo irme de aquí ahora-dijo aquella chica y en eso vio como muchas naves comenzaban a atacar y vio como unos 2 Rangers trataban de detenerlos- parece que esos Rangers tratan de detenerlos pero, como están las cosas… no durara mucho tiempo para que el planeta sea destruido.

En eso vio una nave que estaba volando muy cerca de donde ella estaba- tal parece que ya tengo mi medio de transporte-dijo y en eso espero la oportunidad y salto sobre la nave sorprendiendo al que estaba operando la nave.

-lo lamento pero ahora o me llevare esto-dijo y ataco al monstruo que estaba controlando la nave, derrotándolo para luego sacarlo de la nave y tomar el control.

-no sé cómo se usa esto pero no tengo tiempo para clases, debo irme ahora-en eso comenzó a tomar el control de la nave y comenzó a irse del lugar y en eso vio como todos las personas de KO35 comenzaban a abordar una gran nave- parece que ellos ya están por irse.

En eso vio como la nave que estaba atacando el planeta estaba por disparar un rayo de energía muy poderosa, dejándola asustada al ver eso- esto no me gusta debo irme de aquí ahora-dijo y comenzó a irse, al estar lo suficientemente lejos vio como el planeta desaparecía en una explosión.

-no puedo creerlo, ellos no trataban de conquistar el planeta, solamente querían destruirla, eso fue demasiado cruel-su viaje por el espacio siguió donde transcurrieron días, hasta que la nave sonó una especia de alarma.

-¿qué rayos sucede?-preguntándose para luego ver la pantalla de la nave daba un aviso de aterrizaje forzoso- no puede ser, entonces en donde será el aterrizaje-dijo la chica vio en la pantalla de la nave que mostraba el planeta tierra- no puede ser… aterrizaremos ahí.

Luego de una aterrizaje muy fuerte, la chica salió de la nave vio que estaba en medio del bosque- no puede ser sí que termine en un gran lugar, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, o se hará de noche y debo buscar un refugio-dijo la chica que se escondió en una cueva, a la mañana siguiente tuvo que buscar alimentos, pudo encontrar algunos árboles de frutas, pasaron los días y siguió su camino para ver si podía encontrar una ciudad, en eso vio un letrero- que es esto, Angel Grove está a unos 100 km, tal vez pueda llegar ahí-dijo la chica y siguió su camino.

 **Angel Grove**

En la actualidad, se veía la ciudad de Angel Grove y se vio que la chica llego a la entrada de la ciudad- cielos, pasaron uno días, pero al fin pude llegar-dijo la chica siguió su camino, mientras que en el centro juvenil se veía que no había mucha gente pero se vio a Marcelo y los demás que estaban esperando a Steve.

-oye Marcelo le dijiste a Steve que nos veríamos aquí ayer-dijo Michael.

-si se lo dije, tal vez este retrasándose un poco…-dijo Marcelo, en eso apareció Steve- y hablando de Steve, ya llego.

-hola chicos como les va-dijo Steve.

-nos va bien, estamos esperando la orden que pedimos-dijo Michael.

-ya veo, pero bueno ya que estamos aquí… Marcelo mencionaste que solo falta una moneda de poder no es así.

-así es-respondió Marcelo en eso saco la moneda de su bolsillo- es por eso que la traje, pensé que podríamos tener algo de suerte y encontrar a quien sea el indicado para usar el poder.

-parece que lo estás pensando muy bien Marcelo-dijo Davis y Marcelo solo asintió.

-oigan amigos, como creen que sea el nuevo integrante, digo podría ser un chico o una chica-dijo Michael.

-en realidad no podemos pensar en cómo será el nuevo miembro del equipo, tú qué opinas Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-bueno a decir verdad no lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que será alguien con gran habilidad en el combate-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces eso quiere decir, que nuestro compañero será un chico-dijo Michael sonriendo.

-oh tal vez sea una chica-dijo Yolei que traía el pedido de los chicos y dejándolo en la mesa- como dijo Marcelo podría tener buena habilidad en el combate.

-es cierto, también podría ser una chica-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-y por qué estás tan seguro… acaso conoces a chicas con habilidades de combate-dijo Steve.

-a decir verdad si, conozco a chicas que son buenas en el kung fu y el karate-dijo Marcelo, a la vez que se le venía a su mente, Yubel y Amber.

-lo dices enserio… y se puede saber quiénes son esas chicas-dijo Holly.

-si quieren saber, les diré que ellas fueron mis amigas de la infancia, ellas se llamaban Yubel y Amber-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-y que es de ellas, aun las vez-dijo Davis.

-a decir verdad, Yubel vive aquí en Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

-pero si ella vive aquí, porque nunca la hemos visto-dijo Yolei.

-eso es porque ella se fue de viaje junto con mi tío-dijo Marcelo.

-y se puede saber que tiene que ver tu tío en esto-dijo Steve.

-bueno para resumirlo, la madre de Yubel falleció por culpa de una enfermedad… en ese momento Yubel no tenía a nadie, pero mi tío era un gran amigo de la madre de Yubel así que él se ofreció para cuidarla.

-entonces dices que tu tío es como su padre adoptivo-dijo Michael, Marcelo solo asintió.

-bueno si ese es el caso de Yubel, que pasa con tu otra amiga… Amber-dijo Holly.

-bueno con respecto a Amber… ella se mudó y se fue a vivir a Japón cuando teníamos unos 6 años, desde ese día no la he vuelto ver, pero creo que ya llego y estoy seguro que la volveré a ver-dijo Marcelo.

-sientes tanta nostalgia por esa tal Amber… acaso es tu novia-dijo Holly con una sonrisa pícara y los demás rieron por ese comentario, menos Marcelo.

-¡claro que no…!-dijo Marcelo sonrojado, si bien, admite que Amber era una niña muy bonita cuando se conocieron de niños, pero hasta ahí llegaba el pensamiento, dejando el comentario de Holly, para luego sonreír con nostalgia- es solo que me gustaría ver a Yubel y a Amber, solo para recordar esos tiempos.

-ten por seguro de que eso sucederá algún día Marcelo-dijo Steve sonriendo.

-jejeje, gracias por los ánimos Steve-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-bueno, bueno que tal si cambiamos de tema y comemos nuestro pedido-dijo Michael.

-estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Davis, que tomo su jugo, mientras Michael comía sus papas fritas al igual que Steve.

-gracias por traernos el pedido amigas-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que ahora vamos a atender otras mesas-dijo Yolei y se fue con Holly a seguir trabajando.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave de Durahan podía verse como Ghidorah y los demás buscaban a en la prisión de la nave a otro guerrero para continuar con los dichosos ataques.

-ahora a quien usaremos para vencer a los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-qué te parece el-dijo Tanith, en eso Ghidorah se acercó al monitor para ver los datos de ese guerrero.

-podría funcionar, muy bien vamos por el-dijo Ghidorah y en eso fueron a abrir la celda.

-que sucede, acaso el amo Durahan quiere que le haga un favor-dijo una criatura con aspecto de un Velociraptor y llevaba una armadura mecánica.

-así es, lo único que queremos que hagas es que destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-así que los Power Rangers-dijo aquella criatura, aun sin creérselo.

-así es Zanryu, lo único que debes hacer es destruir a los Power Rangers y si lo consigues, entonces puedes considerarte libre y así continuar con tus ataques a pueblos de distintos planetas y destruirlos-dijo Naga.

-jejejeje muy bien entonces, consideren a los Rangers destruidos-dijo Zanryu y luego desapareció para dirigirse a la tierra.

 **Angel Grove**

De vuelta en el Centro juvenil, el grupo de chicos había terminado los alimentos que habían pedido- la comida estuvo delicioso-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo, Adelle sin duda hace deliciosas hamburguesas-dijo Michael.

-bueno debemos retirarnos-dijo Davis.

-ustedes adelántense, yo me quedare aquí jugando algunos video juegos antes de que cierren, quiero probar los juegos que trajo Adelle al lugar-dijo Michael.

-está bien, tú que harás Steve-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-tal vez podría jugar a algunos video juegos-dijo Steve.

-estas retándome amigo-dijo Michael con sarcasmo.

-por supuesto, además podría ganarte en cualquier juego que tú quieras jugar-dijo Steve.

-eso es un reto, pues lo acepto, veras que trapeare el piso contigo, no me vencerás como lo hiciste el día de ayer-dijo Michael que buscaba un juego en eso vio uno y lo señalo- que tal si jugamos a ese juego y vemos que tan bueno eres.

Steve solo vio el juego que Michael señalaba y vio de que juego se trataba- hablas enserio, Tekken tag 2-dijo Steve con un sonrisa- podría ganarte en este juego con los ojos cerrados.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Michael, en eso él y Steve fueron a jugar el juego.

-bueno nosotros 2 ya nos vamos, nos vemos chicas-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto amigos y si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarnos-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo y se fue del centro juvenil con Davis.

Fuera del establecimiento, Marcelo y Davis, el primero noto como su amigo tomaba otra dirección- a dónde vas Davis-dijo Marcelo.

-debo ir a conseguir algunos libros, como aún seguimos en vacaciones, no quiero perder el tiempo y debo ponerme al día con los estudios-dijo Davis.

-ya veo, entonces nos vemos-dijo Marcelo y se despidió de Davis y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Con Marcelo se pudo ver que se detuvo en una tienda de comestibles, ingreso al lugar y se compró algunas galletas y unos jugos- bueno esto será para más tarde, ahora debo ir casa-dijo Marcelo.

Durante el camino vio a una chica que iba con una ropa algo desgastada y muy rara, además de que era ignorada por algunas personas que pasaban- ¿quién es esa chica? parece como si hubiera ido a una convención de otakus, pero lo más extraño es que se ve muy cansada.

La chica continúo caminando hasta que tropezó y cayó, en eso Marcelo fue a ayudarla- oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marcelo, en eso la chica volvió a abrir sus ojos.

-solo estoy cansada ¿quién eres?-pregunto la chica.

-yo me llamo Marcelo y ¿quién eres tú?-dijo Marcelo.

-yo me llamo… Miratrix-dijo la chica.

-"Miratrix, creo que oí ese nombre en alguna parte"-pensó Marcelo.

Volvió a prestar su atención a Miratrix- bueno es un gusto conocerte Miratrix, pero estas cansada y además de que no tienes una buena apariencia-dijo Marcelo en eso vio que el parque de Angel Grove estaba cerca- bueno parece que es tu día de suerte, en el parque de Angel Grove hay unas bancas, te puedo llevar a una y así podrías descansar.

-está bien-dijo Miratrix mientras iba con Marcelo que la ayudaba a llevarla a una banca para que pudiera descansar, cuando llegaron Miratrix se sentó para descansar y vio como Marcelo le ofrecía sus galletas y los jugos que había comprado- ¿porque me estas ayudando?

-porque estas cansada y por lo que puedo ver no comiste nada el día de hoy, así que pienso que esto es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… gracias-dijo Miratrix y comenzó a comer, pasaron los minutos ella comenzó a hablar con Marcelo- quiero preguntarte algo Marcelo-dijo y Marcelo asintió- los Power Rangers se encuentran aquí.

-te refieres a los Power Rangers Dragon.

-así es, pienso que la única forma de reparar todas la cosa malas que hice, es advertirles de lo que vi-dijo Miratrix.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-dijo Marcelo.

-tal vez pienses que estoy loca, yo era prisionera del planeta KO35, pero escape-dijo Miratrix y Marcelo se quedó sorprendido-no me mal entiendas, no me escape por que quise, sino porque no tuve otra opción… ya que el planeta estaba siendo atacado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-como lo oyes el planeta KO35 fue atacado y lo peor es que los que lo atacaron no trataban de conquistarlo, en vez de hacer eso… destruyeron el planeta por completo-dijo Miratrix seriamente.

-"no puedo creerlo, espero que los Space Rangers hayan logrado escapar a tiempo"-pensó Marcelo, pero luego retomo su conversación- entonces tú viste como el planeta fue destruido, pero como escapaste-dijo Marcelo.

-logre escapar, usando una de las naves que usaron para atacar el planeta, después de eso estuve navegando por el espacio sin rumbo alguno, no sé cuántos días estuve así, pero al llegar a la tierra, también estuve días vagando, no sé con exactitud cuántos días pasaron, pero si tuviera que decirlo, diría que estuve como un mes sola, luego de que escapara del planeta-dijo Miratrix.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo, en eso pensó- "si lo que Miratrix dice es verdad y KO35 ya no existe, eso quiere decir que hay alguien más aparte de Durahan, es una amenaza para todo el universo, no solo para nuestro planeta… tal vez sea esa la razón por la cual mi tío y Yubel no se encuentran, deben estar en otro planeta, ya que no sería la única vez que lo hacen ya que mi tío me contó algunas cosas de sus aventuras"

-y bueno… me crees en todo lo que dije-dijo Miratrix.

-por supuesto que si te creo Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio Marcelo, entonces si me crees… podrías llevarme con los Rangers Dragon-dijo Miratrix.

-lo lamento, pero por lo que se, ellos no se encuentran aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo… bueno, fue agradable conocerte ahora debo irme-dijo Miratrix que se empezó a levantar de la banca donde estaba descansando.

-espera Miratrix, tal vez te vuelva a dar hambre después de unas horas, ven te daré algo de dinero-dijo Marcelo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos dinero en eso saco la moneda de poder.

-¿pero que es esa moneda?-dijo Miratrix, en eso la moneda comenzó a brillar- y porque está brillando.

-¿pero qué?-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio a Miratrix y pensó- "¿entonces podría ser? que llego el momento de escoger al siguiente Ranger"

En eso Marcelo y Miratrix fueron atacados por unos rayos, tal impacto hizo que fueron derribados, pero de unos segundos se reincorporaron- ¿de dónde vino eso?-dijo Miratrix, en eso apareció Zanryu.

-miren nada más, hoy sí que tengo mucha suerte-dijo Zanryu acercándose- me topé con un Power Ranger.

-¿de qué hablas? Yo no soy un Power Ranger-dijo Miratrix.

-no me refiero a ti-dijo Zanryu que con esa respuesta sorprendida a Miratrix y luego señalo a Marcelo- me refiero a aquel muchacho.

Miratrix devolvió su mirada a Marcelo- tu eres un Power Ranger-dijo Miratrix sorprendida.

-lamento no habértelo dicho… pero debes saber que yo no soy parte de ese grupo Rangers que buscas-dijo Marcelo mientras sacaba su Morpher- pero por ahora debo detener a este sujeto.

Miratrix miraba sorprendida como Marcelo oprimía un botón de su reloj y revelo una moneda y luego vio como Marcelo combinaba su Morpher con su reloj- es hora, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo e hizo su pose de transformación- ¡Carnotauro!-en eso Marcelo apareció con su traje de Ranger, dejando sorprendida a Miratrix.

-no puedo creerlo Marcelo es un Power Ranger-dijo Miratrix asombrada.

-muy bien, prepárate cabeza hueca-dijo Marcelo y fue a atacar a Zanryu, se vio que Marcelo tenía algo de problemas para tomar ventaja de la pelea, pero luego Zanryu derribo a Marcelo con unos golpes.

-será mejor que te prepares Ranger, porque si piensas que estoy solo… estas equivocado, guerreros Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Zanryu en eso los Temjuz aparecieron, en eso los Temjuz comenzaron a acercarse a Marcelo.

-creo que necesito refuerzos-dijo Marcelo y empezó a comunicarse por el comunicador- Gosei me escuchas, necesito ayuda.

- _te escucho Marcelo, que sucede_ -dijo Gosei.

-Gosei necesito ayuda, estoy enfrentando a un monstruo en el parque de Angel Grove, diles a los otros que vengan-dijo Marcelo.

- _por supuesto no te preocupes Marcelo, enseguida viene la ayuda_ -dijo Gosei y se cortó la comunicación.

-muy bien mientras la ayuda llega, lo único que debo hacer es resistir a los ataques de esos sujetos-dijo Marcelo, mientras se preparaba para luchar.

Mientras por las calles de Angel Grove se vio a Davis y tenía algunos libros de matemáticas, física y trigonometría- cielos, sí que había pocos libros, suerte que los conseguí…-dijo Davis, en eso su comunicador sonó y vio para los lados y busco un callejón, para contestar.

-¿qué sucede Gosei?-dijo Davis.

- _Davis, Marcelo se encuentra peleando contra unos guerreros, en el parque de Angel Grove, necesita ayuda_.

-entiendo, entonces iré a donde están los demás, estoy cerca del lugar donde se encuentran iré a decirles lo que sucede y juntos iremos a ayudar a Marcelo-dijo Davis.

- _muy bien, pero deben darse prisa, Marcelo necesita su ayuda_ -dijo Gosei.

-está bien-dijo Davis, corto la comunicación y fue directo al centro juvenil.

Al llegar se apresuró en encontrarse con los demás, y pudo ver que Michael y Steve seguían jugando, mientras Holly y Yolei ya estaban listas para retirarse.

-oigan amigos, vengan necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo y los demás se acercaron.

-¿qué sucede Davis?-pregunto Yolei.

-Gosei me contacto, dice que Marcelo está en problemas-dijo Davis.

-muy bien entonces andando-dijo Steve, en eso los chicos se preparaban para ir, en eso apareció Adelle.

-hola chicos como les va-dijo Adelle.

-Adelle, ya nos retiramos, segura que no necesitas ayuda para cerrar el lugar-dijo Holly.

-no se preocupen, hoy no hubo mucha clientela, además Bulk y Skull podrán serrar el lugar-dijo Adelle.

-si tú lo dices… entonces nos vemos, adiós Adelle-dijo Yolei y se fue con los demás.

-muy bien y ustedes 2, ordenen el lugar-dijo Adelle.

-por supuesto jefa-dijo Bulk, en eso vio el lugar- esto sí que será un trabajo duro, Skull trae los trapeadores y las cubetas de agua.

-por supuesto amigo-dijo Skull, trajo las cosas, pero no se fijó que Bulk llevaba los platos y a causa de eso ambos tropezaron, causando que algunos platos se rompieran y que el balde de agua mojara a Bulk- lo lamento gordo.

-enserio, a veces no sé… porque eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Bulk, mientras Skull sonreía.

 **Parque de Angel Grove**

Mientras en el parque de Angel Grove se vio como Marcelo se defendía de los Temjuz, usaba el lugar a su beneficio para evitar ser acorralado, pero eso no evitaba que los Temjuz y Zanryu lo siguieran atacando.

-rayos, a este paso voy a estar en una gran desventaja-dijo Marcelo, en eso Zanryu lo ataco con unos rayos de su boca que lo derribo que causo que Marcelo pierda la transformación y volviera a la normalidad.

-este es tu fin Ranger rojo-dijo Zanryu, pero en eso fue atacado por Miratrix.

-ya detente.

-¿quién te crees que eres? para interferir en mis asuntos-dijo Zanryu.

-cállate, yo seré el que te derrote-dijo Miratrix en eso ataco con sus dos sables, para vencer a Zanryu, la pelea siguió en eso Marcelo vio como Miratrix a pesar de estar agotada, podía pelear a la par con ese monstruo, en eso los Temjuz fueron a atacarlo, pero en ese momento los Temjuz fueron atacados por unos disparos laser, Marcelo vio quien le había ayudado y vio que eran sus amigos que estaban ya convertidos en Power Rangers.

-chicos llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-así parece-dijo Steve, pero luego vieron quien combatía contra Zanryu.

-oye Marcelo ¿quién es la que está peleando con ese monstruo?-dijo Yolei.

-luego se los diré, por ahora hay que ayudarla-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien entonces andando-dijo Davis, en eso los Rangers comenzaron a atacar a los Temjuz menos Marcelo, se vio que los Rangers iban derrotando a los Temjuz fácilmente, mientras que en la pelea con Miratrix y Zanryu, se vio que Miratrix fue derribada.

-este es tu fin muchacha-dijo Zanryu acercándose, pero en eso fue atacado- quien fue el que hizo eso.

-fui yo-dijo Holly que le había atacado con su Omega Arco, en eso los demás Rangers se acercaron- será mejor que te prepares porque te vamos a vencer.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Zanryu y fue a atacar a los Rangers, se vio que la pelea era pareja, los Rangers lo estaban rodeando y atacando con golpes y patadas que Zanryu esquivaba, pero de un momento a otro, comenzó a tener ventaja y con un ataque de energía derribo a los Rangers.

-amigos están bien-dijo Marcelo, pero luego vio como Miratrix trataba de pararse, en eso el bolsillo donde tenía la moneda de poder comenzó a brillar- la moneda no deja de brillar, y la única ser viva por aquí además de nosotros es Miratrix... no sé si sea la mejor decisión, pero debo arriesgarme

-debo ayudarlos…-dijo Miratrix tratando de pararse.

En eso Marcelo llamo su atención- Miratrix, toma esto-dijo Marcelo y le arrojo la moneda de poder, que atrapo Miratrix al ver el objeto pudo ver como daba un brillo intenso y que podía oír el rugido de un dinosaurio, en eso la moneda se colocó su muñeca izquierda y formo el comunicador y luego apareció un cinturón con el Morpher.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto Miratrix.

-Miratrix, usa ese Morpher para convertirte en un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo que con ese comentario sorprendió a Miratrix.

-convertirme en un Power Ranger…-dijo Miratrix, pero luego recordó que había hecho muchas cosas malas- no puedo... además fui enemiga de los Power Rangers.

-Miratrix escucha, no importa que hayas sido enemiga de los Power Rangers, debes saber que también hubieron grandes Rangers que comenzaron por el camino equivocado y luego se reivindicaron, eso quiere decir que tú también puedes hacerlo, por favor Miratrix necesitamos de tu ayuda, tengo confianza en que nos ayudaras.

Miratrix vio a Marcelo y luego vio como sus amigos eran atacados por Zanryu.

-muy bien, aquí voy-dijo Miratrix y en eso siguió los pasos para transformarse- es hora ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Miratrix mientras hacia la pose de transformación- ¡Stegosaurio!-y se vio que el traje Ranger de Miratrix era de color celeste, con detalles blancos.

-muy bien estoy lista-dijo Miratrix, que estaba preparada para la batalla- espero poder hacer un buen trabajo.

En eso todos vieron sorprendidos al ver como Miratrix se transformaba en otro Ranger- esto no puede ser cierto, primero son 6 Rangers, ahora 7… bueno eso no importa serás destruida igual que los otros-dijo Zanryu.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave de Durahan, los demás veían lo que sucedía- bueno, parece que el último Ranger apareció-dijo Naga.

-miren nada más, bueno al menos podremos ver de que está hecha esta Ranger-dijo Tanith, mientras los demás asentían.

 **Parque de Angel grove**

Se podía ver que Miratrix fue a atacar a Zanryu, la pelea estaba igualada, pero con la experiencia de combates que poseía Miratrix, comenzó a tener ventaja.

-veo que no eres tan fuerte como creías-dijo Miratrix que todavía estaba en guardia.

-muy bien, veo que eres hábil, pero será mejor que te prepares porque ahora ya estoy muy enojado-dijo Zanryu, en eso lanzo ráfagas de energía de su boca que golpearon a Miratrix derribándola.

-cielos este tipo sí que tiene algunos trucos-dijo Miratrix mientras se levantaba, en eso fue atacada nuevamente, pero logro evitar el ataque- sí que es muy molesto.

En eso Marcelo llamo su atención- Miratrix usa el aparato de tu cinturón eso te ayudara a invocar tu Omega arma para que así puedas volver al combate-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Miratrix llevo sus manos en la hebilla de su cinturón- muy bien invocando dino arma-dijo Miratrix, en eso aparecieron en sus manos dos dagas- ¡Omega Dagas! Prepárate por que ahora estas acabado.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Zanryu y comenzó a acercarse para atacar a Miratrix, pero nuevamente con gran habilidad logro superar a Zanryu sobre todo con sus Omega dagas logro tener aún más ventaja y en un ataque logro derribarlo.

-prepárate porque ya estas acabado-dijo Miratrix, en eso sus dagas empezaron a cargarse de energía, en eso la imagen de su Zord apareció rugiendo- ¡Omega Dagas, Corte Doble Acuático!-en eso Miratrix ataco con sus dagas golpeando en forma de X, con ese ataque logro derrotar a Zanryu.

-esto no puede estar sucediendo-dijo Zanryu y en eso exploto, marcando así su derrota.

En eso los demás Rangers se acercaron a Marcelo- Marcelo, te encuentras bien-dijo Steve.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo que se levantó, en eso sus amigos volvieron a la normalidad y luego vieron como Miratrix volvía a la normalidad y se arrodillo mostrando que estaba cansada, en eso Marcelo los demás se acercaron a Miratrix para ver si estaba bien- oye estas bien.

-no me toquen… puedo levantarme sola-dijo Miratrix cansada y se levantó, encarando a los Rangers.

-bueno, parece que ya estás bien… y ahora que eres un Power Ranger, que tal si te nos unes-dijo Marcelo, mostrándole la mano a Miratrix en señal de amistad y todos esperaban a que ella estrechara la mano de Marcelo.

-lo lamento… pero tengo que pensarlo… todavía siento que no soy digna de ser Ranger-y empezó a alejarse.

-Miratrix…-dijo Marcelo y ella se detuvo- cuando ya te sientas lista para ser parte del equipo… solo avísanos.

Miratrix solo asintió y luego se fue caminando, mientras Marcelo y los demás la veían alejarse.

Fin del episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 5 miembros de los Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael que estaba acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei que estaban acompañados de Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Hola amigos lectores de este Remake, espero subir esta semana otro cap del Remake. Bueno es hora de que comience a responder los Reviews que dejaron en el anterior episodio, que solamente fue uno, pero más que todo fue debido a que me desaparecí por 2 semanas:**

 **Draizen:** así es amigo como viste, ya apareció el último miembro del grupo, espero que te haya gustado, ya que de aquí para adelante, serán solamente caps mejorados en el tema de la lectura, narración, y si, lo que deseo ahora con este Remake es desarrollar a los Rangers en el tema de trabajo de equipo y otras cosas, en fin nos leemos en otro momento y cuídate amigo.

 **Bueno aquí se termina lectores y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio que publique, cuídense mucho.**

 **Por cierto... Sorpresa.**

Trailer Opening de un fic que hare a futuro, donde se tratara de una de mis franquicias favoritas.

Antes de que usen el link, les pido que lean el escenario para imaginar las escenas, cuando lo hayan hecho recién pueden ir al link, lo digo porque algunas escenas pasan muy rápido por lo cual me esforcé para imaginar dichas escenas y tratar de plasmarlas, además que con el primer párrafo del intro se darán una idea, de que tratara mi futuro fic.

Link: watch?v=SNSFQgoDX9E

[Se pudo ver rápidamente unas 7 cutie marks que parecían estar pintados en una pared]

Ai! Ai! Ai!

[Se vio a las mane 7 muy contentas, para luego mostrar a un chico con un tono de piel plomo y un cabello de color azul oscuro, luego se mostró un chico de un tono de piel ordinario pero llevaba ropa negra y violeta oscuro, tenía unos ojos violetas y un cabello color rojo claro]

Ai! Ai! Ai!

[Se vio a un grupo de 6 donde estaban 3 chicas y 3 chicos, luego a un chico con un tono de piel anaranjado y un cabello de color café, en eso apareció un chico con tono de piel amarillo y un cabello de color azul]

Ai! Ai! Ai!

[Apareció un chico con un tono de piel normal pero un cabello color verde azulado, luego se mostró a un chico de tono de piel anaranjado y cabello del mismo color pero más oscuro, para luego mostrar a un chico con un tono de piel normal con un cabello castaño y ojos cafés]

Moeru you ni hitori demo ikiteyukeru yo usobuite hashiritsuzukete

[Se vio al chico de cabello color rojo caminar solitariamente por la playa, a la vez que se veía al chico de cabello azul y tono de piel amarilla con un estuche de guitarra caminar por las calles, para luego ver como el chico de piel ploma y pelo azul oscuro corría por la cancha de futbol]

Unubore no morosa wo Kimi wa shitteta no ni

[Se mostró a un chico de chico de pelo anaranjado apoyarse en una pared de un ARCADE, mientras se podía ver una feria donde luego se enfocó a un chico de pelo café bastante alegre para luego mostrar una cara triste, y finalmente mostrar a un chico de pelo verde azulado sentado en un escritorio y frotarse los ojos debido al cansancio para luego mostrar una sonrisa melancólica]

Kokoro made uchinomesareta kono yoru ni (yoru ni) Kimi no koe sagasu

[Luego se mostró como un chico de pelo castaño caminaba solitariamente mientras a su alrededor se podían ver unos ojos que parecían ser de un reptil, pero luego se mostraban imágenes entrelazadas de las mane 7 sonriendo amistosamente]

Kono yowasa ga nikui yo

[Aquel chico castaño levanto la mirada muy triste, para luego ver como se acercaban unas sombras que tenían miradas para nada amigables]

Ima sugu torimodoshi ni ikanakya. Baka darou?

[Pero en eso al castaño se le vinieron imágenes de las mane 7 y luego se vio como a su lado aparecían 6 chicos y de repente se vieron imágenes de las 2 directoras, un hombre mayor y lo que parecía ser un hechicero, para al final mostrar como 7 energías se agrandaban dando como resultado una luz brillante]

Ai! Kizudarake no ai wo shinjite

[Se podía ver a los 7 chicos dirigirse con una mirada desafiante ante todas esas sombras]

Nagareochita namida sae mo

[Y dentro esas sombras, se pudo ver a alguien que tenía cabello negro, quien tenía la misma mirada determinada y se dirigió a atacar a los 7 chicos]

Tsuyosa he to kaete

[En eso el castaño se vio envuelto en una gran energía y a sus espaldas se mostraron los ojos de un gran reptil, para luego dirigirse al ataque contra el chico de pelo negro]

Ai! Kizudarake no ai da to shite mo

[En eso el pelinegro se dirigió a atacar, al igual que el castaño, colisionando con un fuerte choque de puños]

Bokura no sekai wo tomoshiteru

[Se vio como el pelinegro no planeaba darse por vencido, peor en el castaño se vio que no solo el luchaba sino que a la vez se entrelazaron las imágenes de los otros 6 chicos]

Kono ai mou ichido taritomo hanasanai

[se podía ver que el pelinegro seguía con su mirada determinada, al igual que el castaño que a la vez se entrelazaba su imagen con la de los otros 6 chicos, para finalmente mostrar como unos goggles estaban en aquella estatua de una escuela llamada Canterlot]

 **Apuesto a que esa no se la esperaron, hay 4 personajes masculinos de la serie MLP en su version EG, adivinan quienes son al menos espero que identifiquen a 2, si lo hacen, ya vere que recompensa les doy para el fic, suerte amigos.**


	14. El Ultimo Aliado

**Muy bien amigos que siguen este Remake, aquí les traigo otro cap, como se darán cuenta, sobre todo para los primeros lectores que leyeron el primer Fic, agregue capítulos al fic como dije que haría y espero que esos caps les haya gustado, ahora sin más que comentar, vamos con el cap 14 del Fic Remake. Por si tienen curiosidad en este cap está entre los días 27 y 28 del mes de Junio del 2014.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **14: El ultimo aliado.**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Angel Grove, se vio en una banca a una persona ese alguien era Miratrix que se sentó para descansar y se vio que estaba pensativa- no puedo creerlo… me convertí en una Power Ranger, pero…-dijo Miratrix en eso recordó todo lo malo que había hecho como villana cuando estaba con Kamdor y de cómo jugó con los sentimientos de Dax.

-no sé si o pueda ser un Ranger, después de todo lo que hice-dijo Miratrix y en eso se puso a dormir en la banca y paso ahí toda la noche.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Ya era de día y en el centro juvenil, se vio a los Rangers que estaban en una mesa platicando y Marcelo les había dicho sobre Miratrix, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos- eso quiere decir que esa tal Miratrix fue algunas vez enemiga de los Power Rangers-dijo Davis.

-así es, creo que fue enemiga de un grupo que se hacían llamar los Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga-dijo Marcelo.

-pero entonces… si ella era una enemiga, porque le diste la moneda de poder-dijo Holly.

-tal vez esa moneda estaba descontinuada-dijo Michael, lo cual sus amigos lo vieron con una cara que decía "es enserio"- dejen esa mirada quieren, además apuesto a que ustedes no tienen otra mejor explicación.

-no, no la tenemos… pero nosotros no dimos una explicación tan tonta como la que tu diste amigo-respondió Steve y los demás asintieron y Michael veía con enojo a Steve.

-pero bueno, lo que tenemos que averiguar es donde esta Miratrix, no sé ustedes pero no me siento confiada en que alguien con ese historial sea un Power Ranger-dijo Yolei.

-creo… que deberíamos dejarla tranquila por el momento-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¿hablas enserio?-pregunto Holly a su compañero, ya que lo que dijo la sorprendió.

-así es… además confió en ella, sé que no nos va a decepcionar y utilizar el poder Ranger de mala manera.

-¿entonces… lo único que podemos hacer es esperar?-pregunto Davis a Marcelo que le respondió de inmediato.

-lo único que les puedo decir, es que siento que Miratrix ha cambiado… y ya no es la persona mala de antes.

-si esa es tu opinión Marcelo, entonces tenemos que creerte-dijo Steve ganándose la atención de sus amigos- ya que tal vez lo que dijiste sea verdad y ella no es la misma que solía ser cuando fue enemiga de los Power Rangers.

-pero si ella cambio… porque no se nos unió y además porque le dijiste que cuando esté lista para ser un Ranger podría unirse al equipo dinos Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-se lo dije, porque una persona como ella que fue enemiga de los Power Rangers y que de pronto se convierta en una… es muy seguro que eso la haya tenido confundida, es por eso que se lo dije-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Miratrix se nos una-le dijo Holly a Marcelo.

-así es, lo único que podemos hacer ahora… es esperar-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso Adelle se les acerco.

-lo lamento chicos pero ya tengo que cerrar-dijo Adelle que traía una bandeja donde había platos y unos vasos.

-descuida Adelle, ya nos retiramos-dijo Marcelo.

-Adelle no necesitas ayuda para poder cerrar el lugar-dijo Yolei.

-no quisiera molestarlas chicas, además están en su día libre-dijo Adelle.

-no te preocupes por eso Adelle, te ayudaremos y no nos pagaras ni un centavo-dijo Holly.

-gracias chicas-dijo Adelle, en eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull.

-jefa ya terminamos de limpiar los baños-dijo Bulk.

-muy bien, entonces pueden recoger los platos faltantes de las mesas del rincon y cuando terminen por favor vayan a ordenar la despensa ya que todo es un desorden-dijo Adelle y se retiró.

-de acuerdo, andando Skull-dijo Bulk.

-te sigo gordo-dijo Skull, en eso comenzaron a recoger los platos.

-bueno chicas, nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Steve.

-está bien vayan, nos veremos después aquí-dijo Yolei.

-las llamaremos si necesitamos ayuda-dijo Marcelo y las chicas asintieron, en eso Marcelo y los demás comenzaron a irse.

-bien ya que se fueron vamos a ayudar a cerrar el lugar-dijo Holly y su amiga asintió, pero en eso vieron como Bulk y Skull estaban llevando muchos platos y vieron que ellos estaban a punto de chocar- ¡Bulk, Skull cuidado!

En eso Bulk y Skull escucharon lo que les dijeron las chicas, pero fue demasiado tarde ellos habían chocado y cayeron el piso mientras veían como los platos caían listos para romperse- estamos en problemas-dijo Bulk.

Pero en eso Yolei y Holly comenzaron a recoger los platos con mucha habilidad lo que causo que Bulk y Skull estuvieran sorprendidos- eso estuvo cerca-dijo Yolei mientras colocaba los platos que había recogido a una mesa.

-ni que lo digas amiga-dijo Holly también haciendo lo mismo que Yolei, pero luego Bulk y Skull se les acercaron.

-como… como hicieron eso-dijo Bulk sorprendido, ante esa pregunta Holly y Yolei se pusieron nerviosas ya que lograron recoger todos los platos en el aire con un poco de ayuda de sus poderes Rangers.

-digamos… que fue habilidad y suerte-dijo Holly sonriendo nerviosamente.

-más que todo suerte-dijo Yolei sonriendo al igual que su amiga, mientras Bulk y Skull, solo tuvieron que creerles, después de unos segundos comenzaron a ordenar el lugar para cerrarlo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Y como siempre, en el espacio estaba la Nave enemiga de los Rangers D.O. y Durahan conversaba con Ghidorah conversando- así que un nuevo Ranger apareció eh-dijo Durahan.

-así es amo Durahan y lo más interesante es que parece que ella es Miratrix la chica que trabajaba al lado de Kamdor-dijo Ghidorah y con esa respuesta Durahan reacciono.

-así que Miratrix se volvió un Ranger vaya, vaya… jejeje primero fue Karone y ahora Miratrix, parece que aquellos seres que hicieron cosas malas, solo se vuelven Rangers para poder reivindicarse, bueno eso no importa, como Kamdor ya no está, destruiremos a Miratrix de una buena vez, además lo único que más detesto aparte de los Power Rangers es que un ser que era de las fuerzas del mal se pase al lado del bien-dijo Durahan, en eso se dirigió a la prisión de la nave para liberar a otro guerrero, al llegar busco por la computadora a un guerrero y lo encontró- muy bien es posible de que este me sirva, y logre el resultado que espero.

En eso se abrió una celda y el guerrero apareció y por su aspecto se pudo notar que era una especie de robot con aspecto de elefante tenia cañones en sus manos- bueno, en que puedo ayudarte Durahan, porque dudo mucho que sea para liberarme-dijo aquel guerrero.

-escucha Elephander, puedes ganarte esa libertad que tanto quieres, pero para eso necesito que vayas a la tierra y destruyas a los Power Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-así que solo es eso, entonces si los derroto, seré libre-dijo Elephander y en eso se fue a la tierra.

-espero que esa sujeto pueda hacer bien su trabajo-dijo Ghidorah.

-yo también lo espero… pero si es derrotado, no importa aún hay bastardos en las celdas que podemos utilizar-dijo Durahan, en eso se retiró del lugar junto con Ghidorah.

 **Angel Grove**

Mientras con Marcelo y los demás se veía que iban caminando por el parque de Angel Grove- debimos haber traído el balón de básquet o el de futbol, así podríamos distraernos un poco-dijo Michael.

-es cierto, pero recuerda que solo estábamos concentrados con el tema de Miratrix-dijo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón, además podremos jugar otro día, no te desanimes Michael-dijo Steve y en eso los chicos sonrieron, pero el único que no lo hizo fue Marcelo cosa que notaron sus amigos- oye Marcelo ¿te sucede algo?

En eso Marcelo reacciono ante la pregunta de su amigo- si estoy bien, es solo que…

-es por Miratrix… verdad-dijo Davis, en eso Marcelo asintió.

-no te preocupes Marcelo, estoy seguro que ella se unirá a nosotros, recuerda que yo me uní a ustedes después de que habláramos-dijo Steve sonriendo y en eso Marcelo sonrió también.

-tienes razón Steve, pero también estoy preocupado por ella, además está sola en la ciudad, sé que puede cuidarse, pero debe tener apetito-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no estaría tan seguro Marcelo-dijo Michael viendo a un lugar.

-porque lo dices Michael-dijo Marcelo.

-solo miren quien está ahí-dijo Michael y en eso los demás vieron al lugar que él estaba viendo y para su sorpresa era Miratrix la que estaba comiendo una hamburguesa y estaba sentada en una banca.

-no puedo creerlo si es ella-dijo Marcelo, en eso reacciono- vamos a hablar con ella tal vez podamos hacerle cambiar de opinión y que se nos una-los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a Miratrix.

-cielos jamás pensé que me daría tanta hambre… bueno después de haber estado 3 días sin comer-dijo Miratrix mientras comía, en eso Marcelo los demás se le acercaron.

-hola Miratrix como estas-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de Miratrix.

-que es lo que quieren-dijo Miratrix con enojo.

-solo vinimos a saludar y si estabas bien-dijo Steve.

-gracias por querer preocuparse, pero puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito de su ayuda-dijo Miratrix.

-eso lo sabemos, es solo que ahora que eres un Ranger, nos sentimos en la obligación de preocuparnos por ti, además podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-enserio te lo agradezco Marcelo… pero no sé si estoy calificada para ser un Power Ranger, después de todo lo que hice-dijo Miratrix con tono triste.

-entiendo porque estas así, pero escucha les dije a mis amigos de lo que hiciste…-dijo Marcelo y Miratrix levanto la vista- les dije que fuiste enemiga de los Rangers operación sobrecarga y de que querías destruirlos.

-eso ya lo sé Marcelo, no me lo tienes que restregar en la cara-dijo Miratrix triste y molesta.

-no estoy restregándotelo en la cara todo lo que hiciste Miratrix-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

Miratrix se sorprendió por lo que dijo Marcelo- y si no me lo estas restregando en la cara, entonces ¿Por qué?-dijo Miratrix.

-pero también les dije de que tal vez tu…-dijo Marcelo y Miratrix puso más atención- de que tal vez tú, ya no eres malvada y de que hayas cambiado... es por eso que te di la moneda de poder

-cómo puedes confiarle un poder Ranger… a alguien como yo-dijo Miratrix sorprendida.

-la verdad es que yo creo que tu si cambiaste, ya que si no hubiera sido así, tú me hubieras atacado cuando supiste que yo era un Power Ranger y te hubieras unido a las fuerzas enemigas contra las que estamos peleando, pero no lo hiciste en lugar de eso decidiste ayudarnos y en el momento que te dije que podías convertirte en un Power Ranger y de que nos ayudaras, no dudaste y fuiste en nuestra ayuda-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron sorprendiendo a Miratrix- solo quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, serás bienvenida a nuestro equipo, ya que queremos ser tus amigos.

-jejeje sí que dices tonterías, deberías saber Marcelo que yo nunca tuve amigos, desde que era una niña, fui entrenada como una guerrera y solo para causar miedo y destrucción a los seres inocentes, como puedes decir que puedes ser amigo de alguien como yo-dijo Miratrix con una sonrisa pero a la vez estaba triste.

-escucha Miratrix, tal vez hayas tenido una niñez muy dura y una vida de la cual no te sientas orgullosa, pero eso es pasado, es cierto que a veces las cosas que vivimos e hicimos en el pasado no hayan sido muy buenos recuerdos, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de reivindicarte y de hacer amigos-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

En eso Miratrix vio la sonrisa de Marcelo y la de los demás, en eso lo pensó y sonrió- podrías decirme quienes serían mis amigos-dijo Miratrix.

-nosotros seriamos tus amigos y nos es porque eres un Power Ranger, debes saber que nosotros los Power Rangers nos tratamos como amigos, pero más que todo nos tratamos como una familia-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-una familia eh-pensó para sí misma Miratrix- jejeje, veo que eres muy sincero Marcelo-dijo Miratrix con tono feliz.

-y que dices Miratrix, quieres unirte al equipo y más que todo ser nuestra amiga-dijo Marcelo dándole la mano en señal de amistad, en eso Miratrix vio la mano de Marcelo, pero ahora era diferente al ver que Marcelo estaba siendo sincero ella no dudo y tomo la mano de Marcelo a lo cual él y los demás se pusieran contentos.

-por supuesto que me uno a ustedes, será algo incómodo en acostumbrarme… pero no será la primera vez que ayudo a los Power Rangers-dijo Miratrix feliz.

Los chicos se pusieron felices por oír la respuesta de Miratrix, en eso vieron como algunas personas se iban del parque- ahora ¿qué es lo que sucede?-se preguntó Davis.

-¿problemas verdad?-le dijo Miratrix a Marcelo.

-así es y será mejor detenerlo, estas lista-dijo Marcelo y Miratrix asintió- muy bien, pero antes necesitamos ayuda-y comenzó a contactarse con Gosei.

-Gosei me escuchas-dijo Marcelo por su comunicador.

- _si Marcelo te escucho_ -dijo Gosei.

-necesitamos que te comuniques con Holly y Yolei necesitamos ayuda, estamos en el parque de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

- _muy bien ya nos comunicaremos con ellas, por cierto ya encontraron a la 7ma Ranger_ -dijo Gosei.

-así es Gosei, la 7ma Ranger ya está con nosotros-dijo sonriendo Marcelo y se vio que Miratrix devolvió la sonrisa- pero te daremos los detalles después, ahora necesitamos a Holly y Yolei.

- _está bien, de inmediato me comunico con ellas_ -dijo Gosei y se cortó la comunicación.

-muy bien, ahora solo debemos esperar, mientras hay que averiguar contra que nos enfrentamos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron incluyendo Miratrix y fueron al lugar donde las personas se escapaban.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Mientras en el centro juvenil se vio que Holly y Yolei ya habían terminado de ordenar el lugar- bien terminamos-dijo Yolei.

-gracias por la ayuda chicas-dijo Adelle.

-no es nada Adelle, es un gusto ayudarte-dijo Holly.

-enserio les estoy agradecida, pero quisiera tener más ayuda, sobre todo porque hay muchos clientes en estas fechas vacacionales-dijo Adelle

-es cierto Adelle, bueno nosotras ya nos retiramos-dijo Holly y se fue con Yolei, mientras se despedían de Adelle, afueras del centro juvenil, escucharon sus comunicadores sonar, en eso vieron un lugar en donde nadie las viera.

-¿qué sucede Gosei?-dijo Holly.

- _Holly, Yolei Marcelo y los demás las necesitan en el parque de Angel Grove, deben tele transportarse_ -dijo Gosei.

-muy bien vamos para haya-dijo Holly y en eso ella y Yolei vieron que nadie las veía y en eso se tele transportaron.

 **Parque de Angel Grove**

En el parque de Angel Grove cerca del lago estaban los demás Rangers y vieron que Elephander estaba tratando de buscar algo- ¿qué creen que este buscando esa cosa?-dijo Miratrix.

-yo diría que nos busca a nosotros, lo cual sería lógico-dijo Steve.

-podríamos ir a detenerlo, pero necesitamos que Holly y Yolei estén aquí-dijo Marcelo en eso aparecieron las chicas.

-hola chicos que sucede, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-dijo Yolei.

-nos alegra que hayan llegado y la emergencia…-dijo Michael luego señalo a Elephander- es esa.

-cielos sí que es un elefante grande-dijo Yolei, en eso Holly noto a Miratrix.

-ella que hace aquí-dijo Holly señalando a Miratrix que al ser señalada se puso nerviosa.

-no se preocupen, ella ahora está de nuestro lado-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y Miratrix también sonrió- ahora es parte del equipo y también es nuestra amiga.

Holly y Yolei se miraron y luego miraron a Miratrix- bueno si ese es el caso… bienvenida al equipo Miratrix-dijo Holly.

-así es, espero que de ahora en adelante puedas ser nuestra amiga-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

Miratrix se sorprendió por lo que dijeron las chicas y luego sonrió- yo también… espero, poder ser su amiga-dijo Miratrix.

Todos sonrieron, pero luego Elephander llamo su atención- muy bien es hora, guerreros Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Elephander y en eso Temjuz comenzaron a aparecer- ahora hay que buscar a esos Power Rangers.

-oye elefante sobre alimentado-dijo Marcelo, llamando la atención de Elephander y los Temjuz- acaso nos buscabas.

-así es, será mejor que se preparen, porque hoy van a ser destruidos, Temjuz prepárense-dijo Elephander y los Temjuz comenzaron a acercarse a los Rangers.

-muy bien es hora de trabajar… lista para esto Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto, vamos por ellos-dijo Miratrix, en eso ella y los demás comenzaron a combinar sus Morphos con sus comunicadores.

-están listos chicos-dijo Marcelo y ellos asintieron- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro-en eso ellos comenzaron a convertirse en Power Rangers.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Rojo!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Amarillo!-dijo Yolei.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Azul!-dijo Davis.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Rosa!-dijo Holly.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Negro!-dijo Michael.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Celeste!-dijo Miratrix.

-¡Dino Omega Ranger Blanco!-dijo Steve.

-¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!

-prepárense para ser destruidos, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Elephander.

En eso los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers y ellos se defendían y se pudo ver que los Rangers tenían ventaja sobre los Temjuz, Marcelo iba derrotándolos con la habilidad que tenía en el karate, con Yolei se vio que los derrotaba con gran habilidad de kung fu que se desarrolló aún más en los entrenamientos, Davis usaba todas sus habilidades que había desarrollado en los entrenamientos con simulación para derrotar a los Temjuz, Holly igualmente con todo lo aprendido y la gran agilidad que desarrollo iba derrotando a los Temjuz, Michael iba derrotando a los Temjuz con las habilidades obtenidas y desarrolladas en los entrenamientos de simulación, Miratrix usaba las habilidades que tenia de una guerrera e iba venciendo a los Temjuz con mucha habilidad y con Steve se vio que el derrotaba a los Temjuz con una gran habilidad de combate que también fue desarrollando en los entrenamientos.

-eso es todo lo que tienen tus ayudantes-dijo Steve.

-ahora veras-dijo Elephander y comenzó a atacar a Steve y uso los cañones de sus manos los cuales lanzaron ráfagas de energía que golpearon y terminaron derribando a Steve, en eso los demás se le acercaron.

-Steve te encuentras bien-dijo Davis que ayudaba a su amigo.

-sí, estoy bien-dijo Steve levantándose con ayuda de su amigo.

-aun no termino Rangers-dijo Elephander y volvió a atacar con los cañones de sus manos, derribando a los Rangers- ahora están acabados.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Miratrix y se acercó a pelear contra Elephander y se vio que Miratrix comenzó a tomar ventaja.

-ya estoy harto, prepárate para ser destruida-dijo Elephander y trato de usar nuevamente sus cañones.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Miratrix y saco su dino arma- modo Blaster, ¡fuego!-Miratrix disparó su arma logrando derribar a Elephander, en eso los demás Rangers se reunieron con ella.

-lo lograste Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto, que esperabas de una guerrera ninja-dijo Miratrix.

-bueno es hora de acabar con él, activen sus Omega armas-dijo Marcelo y en eso todos invocaron sus armas- al ataque amigos.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a atacar a Elephander, el primero fue Marcelo que con su espada le causaba grandes daños, con Michael uso su Hacha para atacar y luego uso sus manos para impulsar a Yolei para que atacara con su Shuriken desde el aire, en eso Holly ataco con sus flechas y cada ataque era perfecto causándole mucho daño a Elephander, luego Steve ataco con sus Sables y en eso empezó a tener ayuda de Davis que uso su Lanza y también atacaba y los ataques de los 2 eran muy sincronizados y por ultimo Miratrix uso sus Dagas y dando un salto ataco a Elephander logrando así derribarlo.

-aún no he perdido Rangers-dijo Elephander que se levantaba.

-será mejor que los pienses mejor-dijo Miratrix y en eso llamo la atención de Marcelo- es hora de acabar con el Marcelo.

Marcelo asintió y le enseño su dedo pulgar arriba en señal de que estaba de acuerdo- muy bien Power Rangers, combinemos nuestras armas-dijo Marcelo y las armas de todos comenzaron a brillar de su respectivo color- ¡Sí!

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Dagas- dijo Miratrix y sus dagas se conectaron de manera horizontal a los lados y de frente.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-qué te parece si te damos la bienvenida Miratrix, tienes los honores amiga-dijo Marcelo con el arma.

-gracias Marcelo, acabemos con el-dijo Miratrix.

-no seré vencido por ustedes Rangers-dijo Elephander que se iba acercando lentamente a los Rangers.

-debes saber que tú, ya fuiste vencido-dijo Miratrix, mientras cada uno tomo sus posiciones, Marcelo estaba al centro, Davis y Holly estaban en su lado derecho, mientras Yolei y Michael estaban en su lado izquierdo, Steve se arrodillo colocándose en el lado izquierdo y Miratrix se arrodillo colocándose en el lado derecho.

-¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Miratrix, en eso el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía, pero ahora con más poder.

-¡Fuego!-dijeron todos y en eso el arma disparo un rayo de energía con más poder que destruyo Elephander.

-eso fue increíble y sobre todo porque lo hice como una Power Ranger-dijo Miratrix.

 **Nave de Durahan**

En la nave todos vieron lo que sucedió- bueno eso era predecible-dijo Durahan sin mucho interés.

-hay que echarle una mano, solo para ver si tiene suerte cuando crezca-dijo Naga y en eso oprimió un botón rojo- disparando rayo de plasma

En eso la nave de Durahan disparo el rayo y llego al lugar donde Elephander fue derrotado.

 **Angel Grove**

-será mejor que estén listos Rangers, porque yo si jajaja-dijo Elephander en su forma gigante.

-ya tenía la impresión de que algo así iba a suceder-dijo Miratrix.

-bueno como ya supiste lo que sucede es hora de llamar a los Zords, estás lista Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-más que lista-dijo Miratrix, en eso ella y los otros empezaron a cargar energía de su respectivo color en sus manos derechas.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado.

-Omega Carnotauro Dinozord-dijo Marcelo y en ese momento de un volcán, apareció un Carnotauro de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos que rugía con ferocidad.

-Omega Cephalosaurio Dinozord-dijo Yolei y en eso de una cueva, apareció un Cephalosaurio amarillo con detalles de color blanco y negro y venía a una buena velocidad.

-Omega Torosaurio Dinozord-dijo Davis y en eso en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, apareció un Torosaurio azul y sus cuernos eran de color blanco.

-Omega Pterodáctilo Dinozord-dijo Holly, en eso por los aires, apareció un Pterodáctilo blanco con detalles rosas.

-Omega Mastodonte Dinozord-dijo Michael, en una cueva de hielo, apareció el mastodonte de color negro con detalles blancos y amarillos.

-Omega Stegosaurio Dinozord-dijo Miratrix, en las profundidades de un lago apareció el Stegosaurio de color celeste con detalles amarillos.

-Omega Therizinosaurus Dinozord-dijo Steve, en eso el Therizinosaurus apareció cerca de una cueva que había en unas montañas y venía a una gran velocidad.

-mi Zord sí que es increíble-dijo Miratrix impresionada l ver a su Zord.

-muy bien es hora de acabar con ese sujeto estas preparada Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto que lo estoy, te lo vuelvo a repetir… hablas con una guerrera ninja-dijo Miratrix.

-entonces andando amigos-en eso cada uno de los Rangers dio un salto y subieron a la cabina de sus respectivos Zords.

-aquí Marcelo listo y preparado, ustedes como están amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-aquí Miratrix, más que lista, vamos por el-dijo Miratrix.

-Steve, más que listo capitán-dijo Steve.

-aquí Michael, listo y preparado jefe-dijo Michael.

-Davis, los sistemas funcionan bien para el combate-dijo Davis.

-Yolei, estoy lista para la batalla-dijo Yolei.

-aquí Holly, más que lista, derrotemos a este sujeto-dijo Holly.

-muy bien amigos formemos el Megazord, Miratrix por ahora tu ayúdanos al momento de luchar-dijo Marcelo.

-cuenta conmigo Marcelo-dijo Miratrix, en eso su zord rugió.

\- muy bien amigos hay que formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso presiono el botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder al igual que los otros y la secuencia de transformación comenzó y se formó el Megazord.

-Dino Megazord, garra de Therizinosaurus-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers estaban en la cabina del Megazord, excepto Miratrix.

-acabemos con ese sujeto-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord fue a atacar a Elephander, pero en eso se vio que Elephander bloqueaba los ataques que el Megazord hacía con su garra y comenzó a contraatacar- este elefante es fuerte.

-necesitan ayuda chicos-dijo Miratrix.

-no nos vendría mal tu ayuda-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien aquí voy… espero saber cómo se conduce esta cosa-dijo Miratrix y en eso su zord ataco a Elephander y se vio que las espinas de su zord brillaron y lanzaron pequeñas ráfagas de energía de hicieron retroceder a Elephander.

-muy bien ya me enoje-dijo Elephander en eso uso sus cañones y disparo contra el Megazord y el Stegosaurio causando que las cabinas de los Rangers se movieran violentamente, lo cual termino con los Zords derribados- esto se acabó para ustedes.

-cielos eso sí que fue intenso-dijo Michael.

-tenemos que hacer algo, se te ocurre alguna idea Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-la verdad si tengo una idea, pero… para que funcione necesitamos la ayuda de Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-mi ayuda, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Miratrix.

-a lo que me refiero es que combinemos tu zord con el Megazord-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos- estas preparada para esto amiga.

-por supuesto, démosle su merecido a este sujeto, Stegosaurio zord combínate con el Megazord, ¡escudo Stegosaurio!-dijo Miratrix mientras apretaba un botón que tenía la imagen de su moneda de poder, su zord rugió y comenzó a unirse al Megazord.

La espalda del Stegosaurio se abrió, en eso se vio que el brazo izquierdo que componía el Cephalosaurio se amoldo para convertirse en una hombrera siendo la cabeza del Cephalosaurio parte de ello, para luego el Stegosaurio se uniera al Megazord formando una especie de escudo y el brazo Izquierdo, mientras en la cabina del Megazord se vio que Marcelo estaba en el medio, Michael, Yolei y Steve en el lado izquierdo, Davis y Holly en su lado derecho y Miratrix se puso al lado derecho.

-así que esto es lo que se siente cuando estas dentro de un Megazord-dijo Miratrix.

-bienvenida al Megazord Miratrix-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias, pero ahora debemos derrotar a este sujeto de una buena vez-dijo Miratrix y los demás asintieron.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord, listo para la batalla!

En eso el Megazord fue a atacar a Elephander y se pudo ver que el Megazord volvió a tener la ventaja ya que atacaba de manera constante con su arma, logrando derribarlo.

-ya me arte tomen esto-dijo Elephander en eso disparo sus cañones, pero en eso el Megazord uso el escudo que tenía para defenderse en el ataque- ¿pero qué?

-es hora de finalizar esta lucha-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Megazord ataco con sus garras y derribo nuevamente a Elephander.

-esto aún no se ha acabado-dijo Elephander que se reincorporaba.

-terminemos esto ahora-dijo Miratrix en eso el escudo del Megazord se llenó de 7 energías distintas que era del color respectivo de los Rangers hasta que se volvió de una gran energía de color celeste que se reunió en el escudo, en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers.

En eso el Megazord lanzo del escudo una especie de Shuriken hecho de agua- ¡Shuriken de Agua!-dijo Miratrix, en eso el ataque se dividió en 3 Shuriken que golpearon a Elephander.

-no puede ser… fui derrotado-dijo Elephander y en eso exploto marcando así su final.

Mientras el Megazord bajaba sus armas en señal de victoria- los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado-dijo Marcelo.

 **Centro de Mando**

En el centro de mando se vio que estaban los Rangers luego de otra victoria, al momento de llegar le informaron a Gosei de quien era el 7mo Ranger.

-Miratrix te pido que te acerques-dijo Gosei y Miratrix se acercó- escucha Miratrix, no se los detalles pero conozco tu historial, fuiste enemiga de los Power Rangers y por esa razón no deberías ser una Ranger ya que hiciste cosas malvadas, pero como dijo Marcelo, todo lo que hiciste se queda en el pasado y estoy de acuerdo con eso, además no solo fuiste tú, ya que también hubieron muchos Rangers que comenzaron por un mal camino, pero luego se reivindicaron y espero que tú hagas lo mismo y que puedas llegar a ser parte de la familia de los Power Rangers.

Miratrix quedo sorprendida con lo que dijo Gosei y respondió- por supuesto Gosei, hare todo lo que pueda para reivindicarme y proteger la tierra y el universo de las fuerzas del mal y también me encantaría formar parte de los Power Rangers.

-muy bien ya que te decidiste, espero mucho de ti y sé que serás un gran aporte para el equipo… por último, solo me queda decirte, bienvenida a los Power Rangers Miratrix.

-así es Miratrix, bienvenida a los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-gracias por este recibimiento… amigos-dijo Miratrix con una sonrisa.

-bueno ahora prepárate para tu iniciación-dijo Michael, a lo cual Miratrix lo miro confundida- Marcelo comienzas.

Marcelo asintió y llevo su mano al centro de todos y se vio que cada uno apoyaba su mano con la de Marcelo y la que faltaba era Miratrix, ella se quedó algo confundida pero luego vio como los chicos le decían que se uniera y al final Miratrix unió su mano con la de sus amigos- bueno lo único que queda por decir es, bienvenida a los…-dijo Marcelo y todos captaron lo que él quiso decir al igual que Miratrix.

-¡Power Rangers!-dijeron todos saltando y levantando sus manos al aire.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se vio que el lugar todavía faltaba por abrir, pero los chicos habían ingresado y vieron como Bulk y Skull ordenaban todo para abrir nuevamente el lugar- hola chicas que se les ofrece-dijo Bulk.

-hola Bulk esta Adelle-dijo Holly, en eso apareció Adelle.

-hola chicas que se les ofrece-dijo Adelle.

-bueno Adelle, tu dijiste que necesitabas algo más de ayuda-dijo Yolei en eso señalo a Miratrix- y aquí está la ayuda que necesitabas, ella es nuestra amiga y quiere trabajar aquí.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Miratrix sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba ello, ya que pensó que la harían conocer el lugar.

Adelle miro a Miratrix- bueno creo que ella podría ser una gran ayuda, cómo te llamas-dijo Adelle sonriendo.

-yo me llamo…-dijo Miratrix, Marcelo y los demás se pusieron nerviosos ya que no pensaron en un nombre falso para Miratrix y pensaron en que tal vez Adelle podría tener una mala imagen sobre ella- me llamo Mira Vandervis.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Miratrix se había inventado el nombre rápido y sobre todo el apellido.

-es un gusto conocerte Mira y también me agrada tener a una muchacha como tu ayudándome aquí, pero esas ropas que tienes me parecen muy extrañas y además están sucias-dijo Adelle y Miratrix miro su ropa que tenía de malo si bien estaban algo sucias, solo era necesario lavarlas y listo, hasta que a Adelle se le ocurrió algo- ya lo tengo hace unos meses hicimos donaciones para personas necesitadas y resulta que sobraron unas cuantas ropas que podrían ser de tu talla acompáñame-en eso Adelle se llevó a Miratrix.

Pasaron unos minutos y Adelle salió- bueno chicos díganme como se ve Mira-dijo Adelle y Miratrix apareció y se vio que llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, una blusa de color celeste y una chaqueta de color negro con detalles blancos y celestes y además unos zapatos deportivos azules con detalles de color negro.

-que opinan amigos-dijo Miratrix y sus amigos sonrieron al ver como se veía Miratrix.

-te vez bien-dijo Michael y sus amigos asintieron.

-Michael tiene razón Mira, te vez bien-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-bueno y dime Mira vives cerca-dijo Adelle.

-Mira vive por ahora conmigo Adelle, así que no te preocupes llegaremos temprano al trabajo-dijo Holly.

-ya veo, bueno entonces Mira, estas listas para trabajar aunque sea el día de hoy-dijo Adelle sonriéndole.

-por supuesto Adelle, no tengo problemas con eso-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-será mejor que vaya a abrir el lugar-dijo Adelle y luego a poner el letrero de abierto, en eso los chicos se acercaron a Mira.

-oye Miratrix puedes decirnos, porque le dijiste a Adelle que tu nombre es Mira, te inventaste el nombre-dijo Marcelo.

-no Marcelo no me lo invente, en realidad me llamo Mira, Miratrix era mi nombre de guerrera-dijo Mira.

-entendemos y no solo yo sí no que también los demás pensamos que el Nombre de Mira te queda bien-dijo Holly

-gracias amigos-dijo Mira sonriendo, en eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull que llevaban muchas cosas- oigan cuidado-dijo Mira, pero fue demasiado tarde y ellos chocaron derramando los vasos de plástico que llevaban lo que causo que los Rangers rieran y en eso apareció Adelle.

-será mejor que ordenen todo el desastre que hicieron o se pondrán a limpiar los baños en un mes-dijo Adelle.

-si jefa vamos enseguida-dijeron Bulk y Skull en eso fueron rápidamente pero se vio que por el apuro que tenían siempre terminaban chocándose entre sí, mientras Adelle solo se puso la mano en la frente.

Los Rangers reían por lo que veían y Miratrix tomo la palabra- saben amigos, pensé que este lugar sería muy aburrido, pero teniendo a esos 2 aquí creo que eso será imposible-lo cual hizo que todos sonrieran.

Fin del capítulo.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 5 miembros de los Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael que estaba acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei que estaban acompañados de Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el Episodio amigos/as Lectores que leen este Remake de mi primer fic, espero que ahora pueda publicar un poco más seguido este Remake ya que tengo algunos Fic's pendientes.**

 **Ahora vamos con los datos de Mira mis amigos lectores:**

 **Nombre: Mira Vandervis (Miratrix)**

 **Heavenly Ranger Dino Omega**

 **Edad: 26 años**

 **Fecha de Nacimiento: por ser una humana de otro planeta uno no sabría cuando fue su fecha de nacimiento, pero Mira sabe que es el 19 de noviembre de 1988**

 **Signo: Escorpio**

 **Apariencia:** **Pelo color café que le llegaba hasta los codos, con un tono de piel claro, una estatura de 1'75, su vestimenta más característica son unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, una blusa de color Celeste, una chaqueta de color negro con detalles blancos y celestes y unos zapatos deportivos azules con detalles de color negro.**

 **Personalidad:** **Mira o Miratrix es una chica centrada y muy calmada debido al entrenamiento ninja que tuvo con Kamdor, al ser la mayor del grupo, sabe dar consejos útiles, además de que puede ser una mujer responsable debido a las circunstancias que vivió, además de poseer una gran habilidad de combate, si bien en el pasado fue enemiga de los PR, pero al ser encerrada en un cristal donde estaba Kamdor y al ser liberada por Ivan y ser usada para la creación de los Psycho Rangers que enfrentaron a los Rangers Dragón, ella no dudo en ayudar a los Rangers, a pesar de que lo hizo para vengarse de lo que le hicieron, pero tras ver toda la destrucción en K-O 35 repentinamente pensó en pedir ayuda a los Rangers Dragón, pero lo que no espero fue volverse una Ranger y ser parte de los Rangers Dino Omega y volverse así un miembro muy valioso para el equipo.**

 **Pero bueno, ya sin más que comenta, eso creo xD, vamos con los Reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior:**

 **Draizen:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este igual te haya gustado sobre todo con la información de Mira, y como es un Remake de mi primer Fic… pues sí aparecerá Katherine, por cierto espero que con este otro pequeño avance ya te des una idea de cómo planeo hacer el Fic.

 **Bueno hasta aquí es todo gente, espero sus reviews un saludo para todos ustedes y cuídense.**

 **Ahora vamos con otro pequeño avance del fic que estoy planeando... así es gente, vamos a darle publicidad a mis propios fic's xP**

Otro avance del fic.

Se vio a un chico que estaba en frente de una estatua que tenía un caballo y se le veía nervioso.

-oigan chicas… yo creo que podríamos postergarlo para mañana-las chicas solo suspiraron de frustración siempre tenía que ser así de inseguro y poco confiado.

-rayos, ya deja de comportarte como cobarde y solo hazlo-dijo una de las chicas ya muy fastidiada se veía que tenía una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones de color negro con ciertos detalles.

-tiene razón, ya deja de quejarte y solo ve, además la princesa nos pidió que fueras ya que tal vez eso pueda ayudarte-hablo una chica con una falda purpura con detalles y una blusa blanca con rayas horizontales azules.

-es que… y que tal si no es como… dice, no me siento con la confianza y que posiblemente me convierta en algo que no sea un poni, además de que sería incomodo-y como siempre seguía poniendo excusas para dejarlo para más tarde o probablemente no hacerlo nunca.

Luego de muchas palabras entre las chicas y el chico, se vio a una de las chicas que traía una falda violeta algo rojizo, una blusa naranja con un detalle interesante y una chaqueta negra sin mangas con algunos detalles.

Esta le tomo de los hombros, lo cual puso nervioso al chico, ya que él no se sentía confiado con eso de hablar con las chicas sobre todo con algunos acercamientos como este.

Él se puso más nervioso cuando ella se iba acercando a su rostro… pero para su sorpresa ella hizo un movimiento rápido y le hizo perder el equilibrio, para que luego la chica le sujetara de la chaqueta que traía puesto y sonriera de manera divertida.

-feliz viaje-para luego darle un pequeño toque con su dedo e hiciera que la gravedad hiciera el trabajo, lo cual causo que el chico empezara a caerse cerca del susodicho portal que le habían contado estas chicas.

Y antes de ser absorbido por el portal, lo último que dijo con un tono asustado y a la vez molesto- ¡Sunset!

Se sentía bastante extraño sentir toda esta energía que por algún motivo estaba afectando su cuerpo y de repente como una rayo, unas imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza.

Aquellos temblores fuertes y esos rugidos

"fue hace muchos años"

"pensé que al conocerlas, fue mi primera experiencia con la magia"

Y nuevamente se escuchó otros temblores y unos rugidos de 2 bestias.

"pero no fue así"

Para al final mostrar una sombra con forma de reptil que rugía con ferocidad

 **Pues bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño adelanto, posiblemente en el siguiente cap, haya otro, pero tal vez no, pero eso ya lo iré viendo.**


	15. Problemas de Velocidad

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que bien, bueno sin más rodeos, aquí está el episodio 15 del Remake, cielos es sorprendente que lo publique día a día no xP, no se acostumbren puede que me retrase una semana o 2 en subir los caps, ya que puede que este ocupado, pero voy a tratar de publicar los caps del Remake.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **15: Problemas de Velocidad**

Por el vacío del espacio cerca del planeta tierra se podía observar a Durahan y a sus guerreros de confianza.

-bueno ahora que hacemos, como son ya 7 Rangers, nos será algo difícil derrotarlos-dijo Naga.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte, además nosotros aun no combatimos con ellos-dijo Ghidorah.

-eso es cierto, bueno entonces vamos por ellos-dijo Naga, en eso aparecieron Durahan y Tanith.

-así que quieren ir a pelear contra los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-no sería mala idea, además tenemos un par de trucos que ellos no saben-dijo Tanith muy confiada de sus palabras.

-no sería mala idea, pero por ahora debemos ver que pueden hacer los Rangers, ahora que su equipo está completo-dijo Durahan en eso se dirigió a la prisión de la Nave donde quedaban 11 prisioneros.

-debo liberar a los guerreros con habilidades interesantes-Durahan vio la computadora revisando los datos y encontró a los guerreros que necesitaba ara este trabajo- bueno, bueno creo que estos guerreros podrían ser útiles para el trabajo.

-si usted lo dice amo Durahan, espero que esos guerreros que escogió tengan suerte en derrotar a los Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-eso no lo podremos saber hasta verlos en acción-dijo Ghidorah, en eso de unas 2 celdas, aparecieron 2 guerreros que tenían aspecto de insectos, uno tenía aspecto de escarabajo que poseía alas que estaban recubiertas con armadura al igual que sus brazos y su cabeza, el otro tenía aspecto de una mantis humanoide y tenía como arma una lanza.

-oh si, al fin podemos hacer algo de ejercicio-dijo el escarabajo que respondía al nombre de Heratok.

-¿cuál es la razón por la que nos dejaste libres Durahan?-dijo la mantis humanoide y su nombre era Manticor.

-les tengo un trabajo, deben ir a la tierra… Manticor, Heratok vayan a la ciudad de Angel Grove y destruyan a los Power Rangers, una última cosa, si logran derrotarlos, los dejare libres y podrán seguir con sus ataques a las demás especies como solían hacerlo, hasta que los capturamos-dijo Durahan.

-con que los Power Rangers eh, esto será divertido jejeje-dijo Manticor.

-además de que seremos libres si los destruimos… muy bien aceptamos, además será bueno divertirse con los Power Rangers, cuando los estemos pulverizando-dijo Heratok.

-eso me agrada, bueno no pierdan más tiempo y vayan-dijo Durahan, mientras Manticor y Heratok asintieron y se fueron del lugar para dirigirse a Angel Grove.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Marcelo y los demás se encontraban en una mesa hablando, mientras sus amigas estaban llevando los pedidos a los clientes, en eso apareció Mira que se acercó a la mesa de los chicos- aquí tienen su pedido chicos-dijo Mira.

-gracias Mira y dinos, como te está yendo en tu primer día de trabajo-dijo Marcelo.

-me estoy acostumbrando, pero debo decir que este no es mi día-dijo Mira.

-porque lo dices-dijo Michael.

En eso apareció Holly- porque Mira se quedó dormida y llegamos 10 minutos tarde-dijo Holly divertida y los chicos se rieron.

-se puede saber que sucedió Mira-dijo Steve sonriendo.

-y que quieren que les diga, hace mucho tiempo que no duermo en una cama-dijo Mira.

-lo que dices tiene sentido, después de lo que te sucedió-dijo Marcelo y Mira solo asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

-Mira necesitamos ayuda-dijo Yolei, ya que se vio que había mucha clientela.

-cálmate Yolei ya voy, luego hablamos chicos-dijo Mira y fue a ayudar a sus amigas.

-bueno, mientras ellas están trabajando, que tal si comemos-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio como Michael le quitaba de su plato algunas papas fritas- ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

-solo estaba tomando la oportunidad-dijo Michael.

-eres un tonto-dijo Marcelo molesto y comenzó a pelearse con Michael.

-no puedo creer que se pelean por una tontería-dijo Davis.

-ya lo creo-dijo Steve, pero luego no les dieron importancia y comenzaron a comer, pasaron unos minutos Marcelo y Michael se calmaron, para así comer los pedidos que hicieron, luego de unos minutos los chicos ya se retiraban del lugar.

-bueno chicas nosotros ya nos retiramos-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien chicos, nosotras aún tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Holly.

-muy bien, nos vemos después-dijo Steve y los chicos salieron del centro juvenil.

-esto sí que es agotador-dijo Mira cansada por el trabajo, sobre todo porque era el primero que hacia.

-ya te acostumbraras, además solo quedan 10 minutos y cerraremos el lugar-dijo Holly y Mira asintió al igual que Yolei.

 **Angel Grove**

-me debes unas papas fritas Michael-dijo Marcelo que caminaba con el resto de sus amigos y le recriminaba a Michael por el hurto de sus papas fritas.

-relájate quieres, solo eran unas papas fritas.

-tú no sabes cómo me pongo cuando alguien me quita la comida ¿verdad?-dijo Marcelo molesto, mientras sus amigos lo veían extrañados, pero en eso fueron atacados por unos rayos que los derribaron.

-me alegra que estés molesto chico, porque si no, esta pelea seria aburrida-dijo Manticor apareciendo frente a los Rangers.

En eso Marcelo y los demás se levantaron- elegiste un día muy malo para meterte con nosotros insecto-dijo Marcelo, pero nuevamente fueron atacados por rayos de energía que los volvieron a derribar- ahora que fue eso.

-lamento si no traje mi invitación Rangers, espero no haber aparecido de sorpresa jajaja-dijo Heratok.

-oh genial, como si un insecto ya no fuera un problema-dijo Michael poniéndose de pie al igual que sus amigos.

-amigos tenemos que igualar el marcador para pelear contra estos tipos… si me entienden-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron ya que se dieron cuenta a que se refería Marcelo.

Y los chicos combinaron sus Morphos con sus comunicadores- ¡iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-y comenzaron a transformarse-Therizinosaurus/Mastodonte/Torosaurio/Carnotauro.

-prepárense insectos ya que les vamos a dar una paliza-dijo Marcelo de forma retadora.

-eso lo veremos Rangers-dijo Manticor, en eso él y Heratok comenzaron a atacar, se veía que los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos de esta manera, Marcelo y Davis enfrentaban a Manticor, Michel y Steve luchaban contra Heratok.

Los Rangers tenían problemas durante la pelea, ya que Manticor usaba su arma para bloquear cada ataque de Marcelo y Davis, en cuanto a Heratok tenía ventaja sobre Michael y Steve ya que podía evadir cada ataque volando a una gran velocidad.

-¿qué sucede? no pueden darnos un solo golpe-dijo Manticor con burla.

-ya me arte, dino arma modo Blaster, veamos qué te parece esto-dijo Marcelo y disparo, pero para su asombro Manticor bloqueo cada disparo y en eso Heratok ataco con su cuerno a Marcelo derribándolo.

Haciendo que el resto vaya a ver como se encontraba su compañero.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijeron Steve y Michael.

-si estoy bien- dijo Marcelo mientras se ponía de pie.

-yo no estaría tan seguro muchacho-dijo Heratok y disparo un rayo de energía de su cuerno, el impacto fue tan fuerte que termino derribando a los Rangers.

-bueno, mientras están en el piso aprovecharemos el tiempo para ir a divertirnos destruyendo la ciudad, nos vemos perdedores-dijo Manticor y en eso vio una moto- vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí… no estaría nada mal tener una de esas, pero creo que necesita más poder.

En eso Manticor uso sus poderes para transformar la moto, logrando que esta tuviera cañones al frente y unos alerones en la parte trasera- así está mejor, vámonos Heratok-dijo Manticor mientras subía a la moto, en eso se le acerco Heratok.

-está bien, pero que hay de ellos-dijo Heratok señalando a los Rangers que estaban en el piso.

-no te preocupes, solo vamos a destruir algunas cosas, además estoy seguro que ellos nos seguirán… si pueden claro jajaja-dijo Manticor y se vio que él y Heratok se fueron, Manticor en su moto y Heratok volando.

Los Rangers trataban de levantarse luego del ataque, mientras veían como sus oponentes se iban- rayos, estos tipos sí que son fuertes-dijo Davis.

-y sobre todo, son rápidos, en especial ese escarabajo-dijo Steve y se acercó a Marcelo- ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-bueno, esos sujetos dijeron que iban a causar destrozos en la ciudad, así que hay que averiguar hacia donde se dirigen-dijo Marcelo.

-y como lo haremos, esos sujetos son muy rápidos, nos llevara mucho tiempo encontrarlos-dijo Michael.

Marcelo lo pensó y se le ocurrió una idea- ya lo tengo-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a comunicarse con Gosei- Gosei me escuchas.

- _te escucho atentamente Marcelo ¿qué pasa?_

-Gosei podrías buscar la señal de 2 enemigos que tienen apariencia de insecto, necesitamos que los localices-dijo Marcelo.

- _está bien Marcelo, en estos momentos Tensou tratara de localizarlos-_ dijo Gosei y se vio como Tensou usaba las computadoras del centro de mando para localizar a los enemigos.

- _no te preocupes Marcelo, cuando localice a esos tipos les contactaremos_ -dijo Tensou.

-gracias Tensou, contamos contigo-dijo Marcelo y cortó la comunicación con el centro de mando.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Steve.

-mientras Gosei y Tensou tratan de localizarlos en el centro de mando, nosotros los buscaremos, tal vez tengamos suerte y los encontremos-dijo Marcelo.

-si ese es el único plan que tenemos, pues adelante hay que dividirnos-dijo Michael.

-eso sería peligroso, iremos todos juntos a buscarlos y comenzaremos por el parque de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron con la búsqueda.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se podía observar que el lugar estaba bastante ordenado, todo gracias a las chicas Rangers que trabajaban.

-ya terminamos de ordenar las cosas Adelle, el lugar está listo para cerrar-dijo Holly.

-gracias Holly, ya pueden retirarse-dijo Adelle sonriendo.

-gracias Adelle, nos vemos-dijo Holly despidiéndose de Adelle y acercándose a Mira y Yolei- bueno amigas nos vamos.

-por supuesto-dijo Yolei y Mira asintió.

-Bulk, Skull no olviden ir al mercado necesito que vayan a comprar algunas cosas-dijo Adelle.

-si jefa, vamos Skull-dijo Bulk que salía del lugar.

-te sigo gordo-dijo Skull y siguió a su amigo.

-bueno ya están listas-dijo Holly y sus amigas asintieron- bueno vámonos.

Al salir vieron como Bulk y Skull se quedaban parados en el mismo sitio y se vio que estaban asustados- oigan chicos que les pasa-dijo Yolei.

-miren… miren lo que… está enfrente de nosotros-dijo Bulk asustado mientras apuntando a un lugar y las chicas vieron a donde señalaba Bulk y para su sorpresa se encontraron con Manticor y Heratok.

-hola… esperamos no haberles dado un buen susto chicas jejeje-dijo Heratok.

-ya quisieras insecto-dijo Mira con una mirada muy seria.

-Bulk, Skull será mejor que se vallan-dijo Yolei.

-pero y que hay de ustedes amigas-dijo Skull asustado.

-no se preocupen amigos, nosotras los distraeremos mientras ustedes escapan-dijo Yolei.

En eso Bulk y Skull reaccionaron- eso sí que no, no dejaremos a nuestras amigas con esos dos monstruos-dijo Bulk.

-así es, no sería correcto-dijo Skull igual de serio que Skull.

-eso sí que es una buena noticia tontos-dijo Manticor y en eso uso sus poderes para crear unos látigos de energía y con eso inmovilizar a Bulk y Skull.

-oh cielos-dijo Yolei, mientras Mira solo se puso la mano en la frente.

-ahora ustedes son las que siguen-dijo Manticor amenazadoramente.

-por supuesto, solo si nos atrapas-dijo Holly y vio a sus amigas- andando amigas-en eso Holly se fue acorriendo lejos del lugar, mientras Yolei y Mira la seguían.

-así que quieren jugar he, pues bien por mí-dijo Manticor y se subió a su moto.

-andando Heratok-el mencionado asintió y comenzó a seguir a las chicas, dejando a Bulk y Skull solos

-¿que acaba de suceder?-se preguntoo Skull algo confundido.

-lo que sucedió fue que nos quisimos hacer los héroes enfrente de las chicas y terminamos atados-dijo Bulk.

-que mal día tenemos-dijo Skull deprimido.

-ya lo creo mi amigo-dijo Bulk de la misma forma.

En las calles de Angel Grove se vio a las chicas escapando, usando los callejones como atajos para poder evadir la persecución, hasta que se detuvieron en un callejón cerrado.

-muy bien, no hay nadie aquí-dijo Mira en eso escucharon como alguien llegaba al lugar donde estaban en una moto.

-pensaron que podían escaparse de nosotros-dijo Manticor mientras se bajaba en la moto- parece que no se les ocurrió nada cuando escaparon eh.

-eso es lo que tú crees, andando amigas-dijo Holly y sus amigas asintieron, en eso combinaron el Morpher con el comunicador- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!- y comenzaron a transformarse- Stegosaurio/Pterodáctilo/Cephalosaurio.

En eso aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers, a lo cual Manticor se sorprendió un poco- así que son Rangers-dijo Manticor.

-será mejor que te prepares, al ataque amigas-dijo Holly y ella y las demás comenzaron a atacar a Manticor y comenzaron a tener algo de ventaja.

-prepárate porque ya estas acabado-dijo Yolei.

-yo no lo creo, parece que se les olvido algo-dijo Manticor.

En eso la chicas quedaron confundidas, hasta que Mira lo recordó- espera donde aquel escarabajo que te acompañaba-dijo Mira.

Y para sorpresa de las chicas fueron derribadas por rayos de energía detrás de ellas.

-estoy detrás de ustedes chicas jejeje-dijo Heratok.

-bueno nos gustaría conversar, pero debemos irnos-dijo Manticor y en eso se fue en su moto y Heratok lo siguió volando.

-no puede ser, nos atacó por la espalda-dijo Holly que se levantaba después del ataque.

-estuvimos ocupadas peleando con ese tipo, que me olvide del escarabajo-dijo Miratrix.

-que hacemos ahora-dijo Yolei, en eso Marcelo y los demás habían llegado cosa que notaron las chicas- Marcelo, chicos.

-chicas ¿qué sucedió?-pregunto Marcelo.

-ni te lo imaginas, fuimos atacadas por unos 2 insectos, uno era una mantis y el otro un escarabajo-dijo Holly.

-¿ustedes ya los vieron?-dijo Mira.

-por supuesto, y debo decir que cuando pelean juntos son muy fuertes, saben a dónde se fueron-dijo Steve.

-no, no lo sabemos, ese escarabajo nos tomó por sorpresa y nos atacó por la espalda, y mientras estábamos en el suelo, aprovecharon la situación para escapar-dijo Mira.

-ahora que hacemos Marcelo-dijo Michael, Marcelo se quedó pensando, en eso recibió una comunicación.

-te escucho Gosei, sabes en donde están-dijo Marcelo

- _sí, Tensou ya los encontró_ -dijo Gosei.

- _Marcelo esos tipos se encuentran cerca de la zona comercial de Angel Grove y están causando un desastre_ -dijo Tensou.

-gracias por la información Tensou, enseguida iremos a detenerlos-dijo Marcelo.

- _vayan Rangers y que el poder los proteja_ -dijo Gosei y se cortó la comunicación.

-bueno al menos ya sabemos en donde están-dijo Davis.

-tienes razón, pero el único problema es, que tal si nos toman por sorpresa y vuelven a escapar-dijo Yolei.

-es un buen punto Yolei, pero por ahora no tenemos opción, lo único que podemos hacer es detenerlos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron- bueno si están de acuerdo entonces andando.

 **Zona comercial**

Se veía como las personas huían del lugar- esto sí que es divertido-dijo Heratok que destruía algunas tiendas e incluso causando daños serios a algunos vehículos.

-este lugar quedara hecho pedazos, además es bueno divertirnos ya que esos Rangers no son un problema para nosotros-dijo Manticor, pero en eso vio que los Rangers se acercaban.

-prepárense porque ustedes ya están acabados-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Manticor, en eso se subió a su moto- porque no tratan de alcanzarnos-dijo Manticor mientras se alejaba y Heratok lo seguía.

-no puede ser, mientras ellos sigan escapando a esa velocidad no podremos alcanzarlos-dijo Steve.

-y aunque intentáramos alcanzarlos corriendo, solo nos cansaríamos-dijo Mira.

-debemos pensar en algo para alcanzarlos-pensó Marcelo, en eso vio como la hebilla de su cinturón brillo- ¿oigan chicos, que está sucediendo?

En eso los demás vieron como la hebilla del cinturón de Marcelo brillaba- pero que rayos sucede-dijo Michael, en eso las hebillas del cinturón de sus trajes Rangers comenzaron a brillar de cada uno dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos.

-que está pasando Marcelo-dijo Holly sorprendida por lo que pasaba.

Marcelo estaba igual de sorprendido, pero en eso escucho el rugido de su Zord- tal vez pueda funcionar-susurro Marcelo.

-amigos tengo una idea de cómo atrapar a esos tipos-dijo Marcelo que con esa respuesta dejo a sus amigos confundidos- que dicen, están conmigo.

En eso los chicos asintieron- muy bien síganme-dijo Marcelo y puso su mano izquierda en la hebilla de su cinturón y los demás hicieron lo mismo- están listos-dijo Marcelo y los demás asintieron.

-¡invocamos Dino Omega Cycles!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que los Zords de cada uno rugió y liberaron energía que se dirijo al lugar donde estaban los Rangers y esa energía tenía la imagen de las cabezas de sus Zord y al llegar, se convirtieron en motocicletas que tenían el color respectivo de cada uno con detalles negros y blancos, además se vio las cabezas de sus Zords correspondientes estaban en la parte delantera.

-cielos estas sí que son motos-dijo Michael sorprendido al ver su moto.

-tiene un gran estilo-dijo Holly acercándose a su moto.

-estas motos son increíbles-dijo Davis al ver su moto.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yolei sorprendida al ver su moto.

-nada mal, debo admitir que estas motos son geniales-dijo Steve que veía cada detalle de su moto.

-esto sí que es increíble, es la primera vez que tengo una moto así-dijo Mira.

-así que a eso te referías amigo-dijo Marcelo y se vio que los ojos de la cabeza de su moto brillaron- bueno están listos para seguir a esos bichos-sus amigos asintieron- pues andando.

En los Rangers empezaron a subirse a sus respectivas motos y ponerse en marcha para alcanzar a Manticor y Heratok y detenerlos de una buena vez.

En eso se vio a Manticor y Heratok- ahora qué lugar atacamos, antes de destruir a esos Rangers-dijo Heratok.

-iremos a atacar el centro de la ciudad, será más divertido hacerlo, además esos Rangers no podrán alcanzarnos-dijo Manticor que estaba en su moto.

-¡quieres apostar!-al oír aquel grito, Manticor y Heratok voltearan a ver y se sorprendieron mucho, ya que eran los Rangers Dino Omega.

-deberían saber que nosotros los Power Rangers no nos rendimos fácilmente-dijo Marcelo y acelero su moto al igual que los demás.

-eso está por verse-dijo Manticor y acelero, al darse la vuelta y ver que los Rangers estaban en fila para algunos ataques, le ordeno lo siguiente a su compañero- atácalos Heratok.

-por supuesto, esto sí que será divertido-dijo Heratok y se dio la vuelta para confrontar a los Rangers- aquí tienen un regalo Rangers

Heratok disparo rayos de energía, pero los Rangers evadían los ataques- prepárate escarabajo, ¡Golpe de Roca!-dijo Steve en eso su moto brillo y Steve elevo la moto para atacar y se vio que la moto de Steve tacleo con fuerza a Heratok.

-esto ya es muy fastidioso, tomen esto-dijo Manticor disparando laser de su arma, pero los Rangers lo evadieron.

-ahora es mi turno, ¡Choque Acuático!-dijo Mira y su moto brillo y fue cubierta por agua y se dirigió a atacar a Manticor como su fuera un jet, en eso Mira le hablo a los demás- hay que atacarlos mientras tenemos la oportunidad-los demás asintieron.

-será mejor que se preparen, ¡Nova Congelante!-dijo Michael y su moto brillo y ataco a Heratok y al embestirlo como resultado se vio que algunas partes de la armadura de Heratok se congelaron.

-esto sí que está muy frio-dijo Heratok, que tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo congelado.

-mi turno, ¡Velocidad Sónica!-dijo Holly que se dirigió a toda velocidad a Manticor, su moto brillo y se vio que su moto comenzaba a ir a la velocidad del sonido y se envolvió en un tornado y cuando embistió a Manticor provoco un gran daño.

-muy bien, veamos que puede hacer la mía, ¡Ataque Relampagueante!-dijo Davis y su moto brillo y se vio que la moto se envolvió en relámpagos y se dirigió a atacar a Heratok y al embestirlo termino electrocutándolo.

-primero me congelan y ahora me electrocutan-dijo Heratok muy dañado.

-aquí voy, ¡Embestida Metálica!-dijo Yolei y se vio que su moto brillo, pero de manera más intensa y además tenía un color más metalizado, al golpear a Manticor provoco grandes daños.

-estoy en problemas, un ataque más y mi moto será destruida-dijo Manticor que trataba de mantener el control de su moto.

-será mejor que se preparen, porque este es su final, ¡Tacleada Llameante!-dijo Marcelo y su moto brillo y se envolvió en llamas y se acercó a Manticor y Heratok, embistiéndolos logrando así derribarlos, en eso los Rangers se detuvieron y dejaron sus motos- muy bien, ahora verán.

-oigan amigos, miren en donde estamos-dijo Michael que veía un lugar en específico.

En eso los Rangers vieron el lugar que Michael señalaba- que… que con toda esa persecución llegamos al centro juvenil-en eso alguien llamo la atención de los Rangers y vieron que se trataba de Bulk y Skull.

-oigan ustedes, pueden decirnos quienes son, porque ustedes no son los Power Rangers que nos salvan seguidamente… te acuerdas como se llamaban esos Rangers Skull-dijo Bulk a su amigo.

-creo que eran los Rangers dragón o algo así o es que son ustedes y se cambiaron de traje-dijo Skull a los Rangers.

-en realidad, nosotros no somos ellos, somos nuevos Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo, en eso Adelle salió.

-Bulk, Skull, espero que ya hayan regresado-dijo Adelle, en eso vio a Bulk y Skull que estaban atados- y ustedes a que están jugando-en eso Adelle vio a Manticor y Heratok que se levantaban- ¡pero que son esas cosas!

En eso Marcelo se le acerco a Adelle- no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Marcelo y Adelle reacciono.

-oh cielos son los Power Rangers… pero que les paso, ya se, se cambiaron el uniforme-dijo Adelle.

-en realidad, nosotros no somos los Rangers dragón-dijo Marcelo y Adelle se sorprendió- nosotros somos otros Rangers.

-y que paso con los Rangers dragón-dijo Adelle y Marcelo le respondió con lo que la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

-ellos están de vacaciones-dijo Marcelo y con esa respuesta Adelle solo parpadeo y los amigos de Marcelo casi se caen al estilo anime- o tal vez fueron a otro lugar, yo que sé, lo que importa ahora es que nosotros estamos tomando su lugar momentáneamente-y Adelle solo asintió, en eso Manticor y Heratok se acercaron para encarar a los Rangers.

-¡Rangers!-dijo Manticor llamando la atención- pagaran por haber destruido mi moto.

-busque un lugar seguro, mientras nosotros los detenemos-dijo Holly a Adelle y ella asintió para así ponerse a salvo mientras veía la batalla.

-¡oigan y nosotros que!-dijeron Bulk y Skull aun sin poder moverse.

-¡ups! lo siento-dijo Marcelo y libero a Bulk y Skull- muy bien, ahora vayan a un lugar seguro-y Bulk y Skull se fueron a ponerse seguros en el mismo lugar que Adelle para así ver la batalla.

-ese Ranger rojo me cayó bien-dijo Skull a su amigo.

-a mi igual, recuerdas cuando esa Ranger violeta nos gritó, solo para que nos fuéramos-dijo Bulk.

-lo recuerdo-dijo Skull, en eso ambos recordaron a esa Ranger de color violeta y dijeron- esa Ranger sí que era maleducada.

En eso Adelle, Bulk y Skull después de ponerse seguros, observaban lo que sucedía- muy bien amigos, acabemos con estos tipos ahora-dijo Marcelo, en eso saco su espada, en eso los demás Rangers sacaron sus armas- ¡somos los Power Rangers Dino Omega!.

Los Rangers empezaron con el ataque a Manticor y Heratok y se vio que ahora comenzaban a tener ventaja sobre ellos y de una patada de parte del White Ranger, Manticor fue derribado- esto se puso feo yo me largo-dijo Heratok mientas se iba volando lentamente, cosa que noto Marcelo.

-ni pienses que vas a escapar-dijo Marcelo en eso vio a Yolei y Michael- amigos necesito ayuda para alcanzar a ese escarabajo cobarde-sus amigos asintieron y juntaron sus manos, Marcelo se acercó corriendo y dar un salto para luego con la ayuda de sus amigos se impulsó usando las manos de sus amigos como plataforma y así lograr alcanzar a Heratok.

-¿pero qué demonios, como llegaste aquí?-dijo Heratok sorprendido ya que Marcelo estaba arriba.

-te diré que fue gracias al trabajo de equipo-en eso la espada de Marcelo brillo y la imagen de su Zord apareció- ¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y con su ataque daño a Heratok y logro derribarlo.

-¿no puede creerlo?-dijo Manticor al ver lo que sucedió.

-pues será mejor que lo creas insecto-dijo Holly, su arma brillo y la imagen de su Zord apareció- ¡Omega Arco, Flecha Sónica!

Con su ataque golpeo a Manticor así derribándolo y se vio que Heratok estaba a su lado y los Rangers se reagruparon- están acabados bichos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Se vio que Durahan y los demás observaban la situación- hay que darles una ayuda antes de que sean destruidos-dijo Durahan.

En eso Naga oprimió el botón- disparando rayo de plasma-en eso la nave disparo el rayo.

 **Angel Grove**

Se vio que el rayo le llego a Manticor y Heratok que causo que crecieran- oh si ahora veamos que tiene Power Rangers-dijeron Manticor y Heratok.

Mientras Adelle, Bulk y Skull veían esto sin poder creerlo.

Los Rangers se sorprendieron por lo que sucedió- rayos, sí que nos tomaron por sorpresa-dijo Michael.

-tienes razón, pero no es momento para sorprendernos, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía- ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozord Power ya!-en eso sus Zords aparecieron y cada uno subió a su zord.

-formando Megazord-dijo Marcelo y los Zords comenzaron a combinarse- ¡Omega Dino Megazord!-y el Megazord apareció con su escudo y con las garras que tenía en su mano izquierda- al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord ataco a Manticor y Heratok, se pudo ver que el Megazord tenía ventaja ya que con su escudo bloqueaba los ataques mientras que con sus garras atacaba.

-ya me enoje será mejor que se preparen-dijo Heratok y comenzó a volar causando problemas al Megazord y de a poco se vio que el Megazord ya estaba en desventaja.

A pesar de defenderse bien de los ataques con su escudo, la parte de la espalda del Megazord estaba siendo dañada por los ataques del otro oponente.

-¿qué hacemos? nos están dando una paliza, tenemos que pensar en algo-dijo Steve.

-debe haber algo que podamos hacer-pensó Marcelo, en eso escucho como su zord rugía, en eso escucho una voz que le decía "usen los poderes de sus Zords, al igual que lo hicieron con los nuevos Zords", al escuchar eso Marcelo se dio cuenta a lo que se refería- ¡eso es!-dijo Marcelo.

-que pasa Marcelo, se te ocurrió una idea-dijo Davis.

-algo así-dijo Marcelo dejando confundido a sus amigos- usaremos un ataque diferente-sus amigos asintieron.

-usaremos el poder de uno de los Zords para poder hacer un ataque final muy distinto, tal vez así podremos tomarlos por sorpresa.

-enserio crees que pueda funcionar-dijo Mira y Marcelo asintió.

-en ese caso, lo único que podemos hacer es intentarlo-dijo Michael, los demás asintieron y se prepararon para el contra ataque.

En eso Manticor se acercó al Megazord- dieron una buena pelea, pero ahora llego su final-dijo Manticor que ataco con su lanza, pero el Megazord lo bloqueo con su escudo- ¿pero qué?

-¡ahora!-dijeron los Rangers y el Megazord golpeo a Manticor con su mano derecha que tenía la garra.

-creo que se olvidaron de mi verdad-dijo Heratok y trato de atacar por la espalda, pero en eso el Megazord dio un gran salto esquivando así el ataque, dejando sorprendido a Heratok y Manticor- ¿pero cómo?

Y de los pies que eran del zord mastodonte del Megazord se llenaron de 7 energías del color respectivo de los Rangers hasta que se volvió de una gran energía de color negro, en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers.

Y el Megazord lanzo un ataque donde de sus pies se vio que de ahí empezó a generar una tormenta de nieve que tenía una temperatura muy alta, para luego dicha tormenta envolviera al Megazord y este fuera directo a atacar- ¡Tormenta Congelante!-dijo Michael, el ataque del Megazord al hacer contacto, termino por congelar a Heratok derrotándolo completamente.

-¿no puedo creerlo?-dijo Manticor en eso vio que el Megazord se acercaba.

-uno menos y falta otro-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord comenzó a hacer otro ataque y se vio que una gran energía en el hombro derecho que era del Torosaurio, comenzó a reunirse energía como al anterior ataque y luego se convirtió en una gran energía de color azul y el Megazord rugió y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!

En eso el Megazord pego un salto para luego poner el hombro derecho en frente de Manticor- ¡Esfera de Trueno!-dijo Davis y se vio que del hombro más en específico la cabeza del Torosaurio que formaba el hombro de la boca salió una esfera de Trueno que al impactar contra Manticor, provocándole un gran daño.

-no puede ser-dijo Manticor y cayó al suelo explotando marcando así su final

-lo logramos amigos-dijo Marcelo y los demás estuvieron felices por la victoria- ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!

 **Centro Juvenil**

Los chicos al llegar al lugar vieron que había una periodista que estaba entrevistando a Adelle y se acercaron a Bulk y Skull- oigan amigos que está pasando aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-ni te lo imaginas amigo, nuevos Power Rangers aparecieron y nos salvaron-dijo Bulk contento.

-enserio, eso es genial y como se llamaban-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-se hacían llamar los Power Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Skull emocionado y los chicos asintieron ante la respuestas- el que más me agrado fue el Ranger Rojo ya que era muy agradable, no como otro Ranger de color violeta que era una maleducada- y Bulk asintió con lo que dijo su amigo.

Marcelo solo sonrió de manera nerviosa- "deben referirse a Marceline"-pensó para sí mismo Marcelo.

En eso Adelle se acercó- chicos era que vean lo que sucedió, nuevos Rangers nos salvaron el día de hoy-dijo Adelle.

-si ya nos enteramos Adelle-dijo Yolei y sus amigos asintieron.

-qué bueno, les diré que me comprare una fotografía de esos nuevos Rangers para así colocarlo en el muro-dijo Adelle y los Rangers sonrieron- pero antes debo abrir el lugar.

-te ayudaremos Adelle, ellos también lo harán sí o no chicos-dijo Mira y los chicos asintieron.

Se vio como los chicos empezaban a ayudar a ordenar las mesas y las sillas del lugar.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme y para agradecerles les preparare unos helados y no se preocupen invita la casa-dijo Adelle.

-gracias Adelle-dijo Marcelo.

-muy bien, ahora… Bulk, Skull se olvidaron ir a recoger el pedido y no lo hicieron, deben ir ahora mismo de inmediato-dijo Adelle.

-pero jefa, no fue nuestra culpa, fueron esos monstruos que aparecieron de repente-dijo Bulk.

-tal vez tengan razón, pero ahora deben hacer lo que les pedí, ya que si no vuelven tendrán que limpiar los baños por un mes-dijo Adelle, en eso Bulk y Skull salieron rápido corriendo a toda velocidad

-hay dios… se les olvido que podían usar la camioneta para poder ir más rápido.

Al decir eso Adelle, los Rangers soltaron una risa por lo que sucedió.

Fin del Capítulo.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Bueno amigos, como ven el cap no fue tan modificado, digamos que un 90% o 85% pero el resto sigue igual, ya que hay caps que no tiene sentido que los modifique, solamente darles algunos retoques en la lectura y otros aspectos, los cuales espero que no haya molestado a aquellos lectores que leyeron mi trabajo por primera vez.**

 **En fin ya con todo esto, vamos a responder a los Reviews que ustedes dejan, en este caso, solamente un review que me volvieron a dejar, pero que igualmente me agrada leer y responder con gusto.**

 **Draizen:** pues como notaras, también aquí los cambios fueron sutiles, ya que no fueron demasiados cambios como comente, y creo que los demás caps tendrán lo mismo a no ser que haya unos errores que tenga que arreglar y agregar unas cuantos guiones y escenas, con respecto al pequeño adelanto del fic que estoy planeando, te diré que si tendrá algo que ver con batallas, pero no tan exageradas, así como bien te diste cuenta, Sunset y la magia serán un factor importante al inicio, pero sobre todo la magia… y con respecto a los secretos que esconderá la trama de este fic que estoy planeando, pues acertaste, no sé cuántos secretos agregare le pondré al fic, pero sin duda serán interesantes y como bien dijiste, soy bueno cuando se trata de enigmas en los fics que estoy haciendo, de hecho ese es un punto que estoy desarrollando en este Remake, en fin nos leemos en otra oportunidad amigo, y cuídate.

 **Bueno gente lectora de fic's, nuevamente agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer este Remake de mi primer trabajo, de hecho no sé cuántas veces planeo repetir este mismo comentario, pero bueno, en fic, espero que estén disfrutando del Remake y de los pequeños cambios que tienes el fic, porque les aseguro que habran cambios importantes en los caps del 20 o el 23 para adelante, y espero que sean cambios que sean de su agrado.**

 **En fin nos leemos en otra ocasión lectores/as, y cuídense, porque el poder siempre estar con ustedes.**

 **Bueno Gente, acá les traigo otro pequeño avance de este fic.**

Se vio que unos 7 seres que eran un unicornio, dos pegasos, un poni terrestre, uno que parecía un poni pero con apariencia de insecto más en específico un cambiante, un grifo y por ultimo un hipogrifo que estaban en frente de una casa muy vieja.

-bueno… quien va ir a preguntar-dijo el cambiante.

-porque no vas tu-dijo el grifo que empujo al pegaso de color anaranjado claro.

-no se ustedes, pero esto me da una refer…-en eso el pony de tierra se calló.

-terminas esa frase y te juro que te lastimo-dijo el poni insecto.

En eso todos oyeron como alguien tocaba la puerta y vieron que se trataba del unicornio que simplemente dijo lo siguiente.

-¿Hola, hay alguien ahi?

El resto solo pudo lanzar un suspiro debido a la actitud de ese unicornio.

Ya de unos minutos se vio como todos estaban como que confundidos.

-¿que volvamos al lugar donde pertenecemos?-pregunto el unicornio.

-¿habla de los Wonderbolts?-dijo un pegaso de color plomo

-¿que regrese a Griffinstone?-dijo el Grifo de color anaranjado con detalles rojos.

-y yo a la fiesta que tenía planeado hacer-dijo el pony terrestre

Y se vio como los 3 empezaban a retirarse.

-oigan piensan irse, solo porque les dijeron eso trio de tarados-dijo molesto el cambiante.

Pero fue interrumpido por el unicornio que se preguntó lo siguiente.

-¿me pregunto cuál es el lugar al que debo regresar? ¿El orfanato o Canterlot?-que al igual que los otros 3 empezó a retirarse del lugar.

-no mames-dijo el cambiante molesto

-estos ya se volvieron un cuarteto-dijo el otro pegaso.

-si les soy honesto, ya me estoy lamentando por haberlos acompañado-dijo el Hipogrifo de manera calmada.

-yo también-dijo el cambiante desesperado, ya que alcanzo su límite cuando ese pony terrestre le empezó a decir tonterías e ir con chistes estúpidos.

 **En fin espero que haya sido de su agrado para que conocieran un poco a estos personajes y estoy casi seguro que al menos podrian adivinar a 2 de ellos, sobre todo a los pegasos y al pony terrestre**


	16. La pariente de Yubel

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que se encuentren bien, aquí les traigo otro cap del Remake, espero les esté gustando el fic, en fin, sin más que comentar, vamos con el cap de una vez.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **16: La pariente de Yubel.**

En el Centro Juvenil de Angel Grove, se podía ver que había una cantidad de clientes aceptable y en una de las mesas se vio a los Rangers que estaban en una mesa esperando la orden y emperezaron a hablar.

-¿es enserio Marcelo?

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Marcelo, ya que no tenía una idea de lo que le preguntaba Steve.

-me refiero a cuando le dijiste a Adelle que los Rangers Dragon estaban de vacaciones-susurro Steve, para que nadie lo oyera.

-solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, además que querías que dijera… o Adelle los Rangers Dragon no se encuentran porque se fueron hacia donde les guiaba el viento-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos lo vieron con una cara de "enserio"- no me miren así, deberían saber que ni yo sé dónde están los Rangers Dragon.

-tienes un buen punto, pero pudiste haber dado una explicación que no sea tan… como decirlo de la manera menos grosera-dijo Davis pensativo.

-creo que la palabra que buscas es ridícula-dijo Michael.

-gracias amigo-dijo Davis y volvió al tema- pudiste haber dado una explicación que no sonara tan ridícula.

-ya lo sé, pero se los volveré a repetir, solo le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-dijo Marcelo.

En eso se acercó Holly- ¿qué pasa chicos? ¿De qué hablan?

-hola Holly, solo hablábamos de la ridícula explicación que le dio Marcelo a Adelle de los Rangers Dragon-dijo Steve.

-ya veo y debo decir que esa explicación que diste fue sin duda ridícula… solo digo, acaso los Power Rangers toman vacaciones-dijo Holly.

-yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Yolei acercándose al lugar.

-estoy completamente de acuerdo con ellas-dijo Mira uniéndose también a la conversación.

Marcelo solo se molestó por lo que dijeron sus amigos- está bien lo admito, tal vez no fue una explicación convincente la que le dije a Adelle, pero que querían que hiciera, me tomo desprevenido de que me preguntara sobre el paradero de los Rangers Dragon-dijo Marcelo sin levantar la voz y sus amigos solo lo vieron con una mirada de hablas enserio o pudiste haber dicho algo que no sonara tan tonto.

-está bien, si van a seguir molestándome por ese tonto tema, entonces me voy-dijo muy molesto Marcelo.

Sus amigos quedaron algo sorprendidos por su reacción- cálmate Marcelo, además no vas a esperar tu orden-dijo Holly.

-pueden dársela a Michael, ya que él es un glotón y siempre se la pasa devorando mi comida-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-¡oye!-Michael se mostró ofendido por lo que dijo su compañero.

-yo me voy, caminare un rato para calmarme y no me sigan-dijo Marcelo que comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

Adelle vio lo que sucedió y se acercó a los chicos- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió chicos?-dijo Adelle.

-no es nada Adelle, solamente hablamos de un tema y Marcelo se molestó porque nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo con su opinión-dijo Yolei.

-ya veo, saben no voy a meterme en sus asuntos, pero creo que deberían hablar con él sobre ese asunto que tienen entre ustedes, pienso que así las cosas podrán calmarse, recuerden solo hablen con el-dijo Adelle y se retiró.

Los chicos se vieron y pensaron en lo que les dijo Adelle.

 **Angel Grove**

-rayos, quede como un tonto, me enfade por una tontería-dijo Marcelo y luego se deprimió- debería hablar con mis ellos y pedirles disculpas por el modo en que reaccione.

Cuando Marcelo estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de su tío, en eso vio a 2 personas que tocaban la puerta, Marcelo noto que eran una chica de unos 22 años y la otra era una niña de unos 10 años y que traían una Maleta de equipaje, Marcelo se acercó- disculpen-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- buenas tardes, están buscando a Tommy Oliver.

-así es, tú lo conoces-dijo la chica de 22 años.

-si lo conozco, soy su sobrino, pero puedo preguntarle ¿para que está buscando a mi tío?-dijo Marcelo

-bueno, tal vez no me conozcas, así que me presentare, yo me llamo Sylvia… la tía de Yubel-dijo Sylvia sonriendo.

-ah la tía de Yubel…-respondió Marcelo con total tranquilidad, pero luego de procesar todo reacciono rápidamente, con lo que le dijo Sylvia- ¡qué, que, la tía de Yubel!

-si soy la tía de Yubel, por cierto también quería preguntarte, Yubel se encuentra aquí-dijo Sylvia.

Con esa pregunta Marcelo se puso nervioso, pero mantuvo la tranquilidad para que no notaran que estaba nervioso.

-"rayos ahora que le digo, debería decirle, lo lamento Yubel se fue porque es una Power Ranger, no nunca me lo creerían o tal vez, Yubel viajo por el espacio exterior para una misión Ranger… no, eso no serviría ella pensaría que estoy loco"-pensó Marcelo.

Sylvia y la niña lo vieron preocupadas, ya que Marcelo estaba muy nervioso y que se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

-te sientes bien-dijo Sylvia tocándole el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

Marcelo se asustó un poco- ¡Ah!... si estoy bien no se preocupe-dijo Marcelo nervioso.

-si tú lo dices, pero podrías por favor decirme si Yubel está aquí-dijo Sylvia.

-bueno-dijo Marcelo, en eso dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero esta vez lo pensó bien- Yubel se fue a un viaje con mi tío, pero me dejaron una carta en la que decía que iban a volver como en un mes, pero ahora pienso que volverán entre una semana.

-ya veo, esto sí que es un problema-dijo Silvia preocupada, cosa que noto Marcelo.

-puede decirme ¿cuál es el problema?-dijo Marcelo.

-veras… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Silvia sonriendo.

-oh lo siento, olvide presentarme, como le dije soy sobrino de Tommy, mi nombre es Marcelo Oliver Kazama.

-es un gusto Marcelo, bueno con respecto a lo que tú me preguntabas, le quería pedir a tu tío de que si podría cuidar a mi hija-dijo Silvia y la presento, era una niñas de unos 10 años que tenía, unos pantalones azules y una blusa con mangas largas de color blanco y llevaba una chaqueta amarilla con detalles negros- te presento a Yuri, es la prima de Yubel.

Marcelo se acercó a Yuri- hola Yuri es un gusto conocerte me llamo Marcelo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo, Yuri solo asintió y luego Marcelo retomo la conversación- bueno y para que necesitaba que mi tío la cuide.

-veras Marcelo, es que yo estoy de viaje a otra ciudad por motivos de trabajo, así que quería pedirle a tu tío que la cuidara solo por unas 2 semanas-dijo Silvia.

-ya veo, sí que es una lástima-dijo Marcelo.

Pero en eso Yuri llamo la atención de su mama sin llamar la de Marcelo y le dijo con la mirada que la respuesta estaba al frente suyo, en eso Silvia entendió a lo que se refería

-Marcelo puedes hacerme un favor-dijo Silvia.

-si claro-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-tú podrías cuidar a mi hija, hasta que tu tío regrese-dijo Silvia y a Marcelo se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿qué yo qué?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-por favor Marcelo, debo llegar al aeropuerto en una hora, además dijiste que tu tío podría llegar en una semana.

Marcelo se sintió nervioso- pero yo no sé cómo cuidar niños-dijo Marcelo.

-por favor Marcelo-dijo Silvia y Marcelo se rindió ante la petición de la tía de Yubel.

-está bien, la cuidare y no dejare que se meta en problemas-dijo Marcelo sonriendo de la mejor manera, si bien no sabía cómo tratar con niños ajenos que no sean sus hermanos menores, ya tiene una idea de cómo tratar con niños de esa edad.

-gracias Marcelo, toma este es mi número de celular-dijo Silvia entregándole su número en un papelito, en eso vio a su hija.

-escucha Yuri quiero que te comportes de acuerdo, Marcelo te cuidara y no vayas a meterte en problemas entendido-dijo Silvia y Yuri solo asintió y retomo su conversación con Marcelo- bueno Marcelo cuídala por favor.

-descuide yo la voy cuidar, la llamare cuando mi tío y Yubel hayan regresado-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias Marcelo, bueno me voy adiós-dijo Silvio y en eso tomo un taxi y se fue, dejando a Marcelo con Yuri

-bueno será mejor entrar-dijo Marcelo tomando el equipaje de Yuri y ella solo asintió y entraron a la casa.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se vio a Durahan y a sus generales conversando- bueno, tal parece que ahora será un problema vencer a los Rangers-reconoció Durahan debido a la derrota de los guerreros anteriores que fueron vencidos

-tal vez sea cierto amo, pero aun así debemos idear un plan para destruirlos-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya lo creo, pero a quien enviaremos para que haga ese trabajo-dijo Naga.

En eso a Durahan se le ocurrió una idea- tal vez ya encontré al guerrero adecuado-dijo Durahan que no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la prisión, a la vez que sus fieles generales lo seguían.

Al llegar se vio que Durahan buscaba por el computador al guerrero adecuado para esta vez derrotar a los Rangers, ya que debido a las anteriores derrotas, había que ponerse un poco más serios.

-¿a quién está buscando? amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

En eso Durahan encontró al guerrero que buscaba- este es el que buscaba-dijo Durahan oprimió un botón y una de las celdas se abrió y de ahí salió un guerrero con apariencia humanoide y se vio que en algunas partes de su cuerpo eran como una melaza que era de color negro.

-¿qué es lo que deseas, Durahan?-dijo el guerrero.

-escucha Khegar ve a la tierra y destruye a los Power Rangers, estoy seguro que con tu habilidad no deberías tener problemas, cumple este pequeño trabajo y al igual que como le dije a los demás, podrás tener tu libertad.

-comprendo, entonces será mejor que cumplas tu parte del trato, ya que esos Rangers no serán un problema para mí-dijo Khegar y desapareció para dirigirse a la tierra.

-amo Durahan ¿cree usted que Khegar podrá derrotar a los Rangers?-dijo Ghidorah.

-eso no lo sé, pero por el momento seguiremos con los ataques solo que ahora seremos más serios con respecto a vencerlos y cuando llegue el momento, ejecutaremos el plan que tenía planeado-dijo Durahan sonriendo confiadamente.

-como diga amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

 **Angel Grove – Casa del Dr. Tommy Oliver**

En la casa de Tommy, estaban Marcelo y Yuri sentados en el sofá, Marcelo estaba incomodo ya que nunca había cuidado a una niña- bueno Yuri, dime tú conoces a Yubel-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-por supuesto, pero solo la conocí cuando tuve 5 años, esa fue la única y última vez que la vi-dijo Yuri.

-ya veo-dijo Marcelo, en eso a Marcelo le rugió el estómago- lo lamento es que no comí nada.

-tengo hambre, ¿qué vamos a comer?-pregunto Yuri.

-bueno, no se cocinar muy bien pero…-en eso a Marcelo se le ocurrió una idea- ya se, oye Yuri que te parece si salimos y vamos a comer algo.

-está bien, ¿pero a dónde iremos?

-iremos al centro juvenil de Angel Grove y no te preocupes, la comida ahí es muy deliciosa-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-no confió mucho en lo que dices, pero aun así iré a probarlo, vayamos entonces-dijo Yuri dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Marcelo solo la vio algo preocupado- algo me dice que no le agrado-susurro Marcelo.

-¿dijiste algo, Marcelo?-dijo Yuri.

-no nada, no dije nada, vayamos rápido que yo también me muero de hambre-dijo Marcelo y junto con Yuri fueron al centro juvenil.

 **Centro juvenil**

-bueno y como nos disculparemos con Marcelo-dijo Michael preocupado al igual que sus amigos.

-la verdad no lo sé-dijo Davis.

-bueno, como dijo Adelle solo debemos hablar con él y tal vez podamos arreglar las cosas-dijo Holly y sus amigos asintieron.

En eso vieron que Marcelo llegaba- miren ahí esta Marcelo-dijo Steve, iban a llamarlo pero luego vieron que Marcelo estaba acompañado de una niña lo cual los sorprendió.

Marcelo vio a sus amigos y se acercó- hola amigos, como están-dijo Marcelo y a su lado estaba Yuri.

-estamos bien pero… ¿quién es la niña?-dijo Yolei mirando a la niña al igual que sus amigos.

-ella es Yuri, el prima de mi amiga Yubel, su madre vino a buscar a mi tío para que la cuidara, pero como él no se encontraba yo me ofrecí a cuidarla-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-es eso cierto Yuri-dijo Mira.

-de hecho sí, pero no la parte en la que te ofreciste a cuidarme Marcelo, tu aceptaste cuidarme solo porque mi madre te lo pidió-dijo Yuri, en eso los amigos de Marcelo lo vieron con una cara algo molesta.

Marcelo solo reía nervioso ya que Yuri le había delatado- jejeje bueno tal vez no me haya ofrecido, pero acepte cuidarla, hasta que mi tío y Yubel lleguen de su viaje-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno y porque viniste con Yuri, aquí Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-bueno ella dijo que tenía hambre y siendo honestos, yo también tenía hambre, así que le dije que debíamos venir aquí ya que aquí Adelle hace las comidas más deliciosas-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-lo que dice Marcelo, ¿es cierto? la comida que sirven aquí es deliciosa, no me mal entiendan, lo digo porque no confió mucho en Marcelo-dijo Yuri, Marcelo solo puso una cara molesta.

-por supuesto Yuri-dijo Yolei- bueno que es lo que van a pedir.

-yo quisiera una hamburguesa con sus papas fritas-dijo Marcelo y le prestó atención a Yuri- y tú qué quieres Yuri.

-bueno… creo que lo mismo que Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-muy bien, siéntense y les traeremos su orden enseguida-dijo Yolei y fue donde Adelle.

-bueno, nosotros tenemos que seguir trabajando, hablaremos después-dijo Mira, en eso ella y Holly fueron a seguir trabajando.

El día prosiguió, se vio a Marcelo comer el pedido que hizo al igual que Yuri.

-bueno eso estuvo delicioso, dime te gusto la comida Yuri-dijo Marcelo.

-sí estuvo deliciosa-dijo Yuri.

-como ya comimos, adonde quieres ir ahora-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno quisiera ir al parque de Angel Grove-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-muy bien entonces iremos haya-dijo Marcelo y se preparaba para irse con Yuri- bueno amigos nos vemos o acaso quieren acompañarnos.

-estás seguro Marcelo, luego de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos-dijo Davis.

-no se preocupen los perdono, además yo también les pido disculpas no debí reaccionar de esa manera-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes Marcelo te perdonamos-dijo Mira acercándose con Yolei y Holly.

-bueno que dicen no quieren acompañarnos-dijo Marcelo

-por supuesto amigo-dijo Michael.

-muy bien y ustedes que dicen chicas-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto, además Adelle nos dijo que podíamos salir temprano, ya que no hay muchos clientes el día de hoy-respondió Yolei.

-eso suena bien, que dices Yuri te parece si mis amigos nos acompañan-dijo Marcelo.

-no me molesta, además será más divertido, ya que sería aburrido si solo voy contigo-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

Los chicos sonrieron con lo que dijo Yuri, el único que no lo hizo fue Marcelo- ja ja ja muy gracioso Yuri-dijo Marcelo molesto, pero se calmó- bueno que tal si nos vamos.

Los chicos asintieron, tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos, para que las chicas se hicieran presentes.

 **Parque de Angel Grove**

Al llegar los chicos fueron a una cancha de Voleibol.

-bien amigos, es hora de divertirnos-dijo Marcelo con un balón de voleibol y comenzaron a jugar, se vio que Yuri estaba divirtiéndose con Marcelo y los demás.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos y los chicos decidieron descansar- eso fue muy divertido y agotador-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Steve.

-tengo sed Marcelo-dijo Yuri cansada.

-está bien, iré a comprar unos jugos-dijo Marcelo.

-no Marcelo-dijo Yolei llamando la atención de Marcelo- nosotros iremos a comprar los jugos, tu quédate aquí a cuidar a Yuri, ya que ella es tu responsabilidad.

-Yolei tiene razón, debes quedarte y cuidar a Yuri-dijo Steve y se fue con los demás.

-está bien, gracias amigos-dijo Marcelo y trato de conversar con Yuri- dime Yuri yo te caigo mal… ósea me refiero a que no te agrado, puedes decirme el porqué.

-si quieres saberlo… pues te lo diré, honestamente hubiera preferido que Yubel me cuidara en vez de alguien que no conozco y sobre todo alguien que es algo tonto, no confió en ti-dijo Yuri.

-oye no seas así conmigo de acuerdo, no es mi culpa que tu prima no esté para cuidarte-dijo Marcelo.

-tal vez, pero aun así me hubiera gustado que ella me cuidara-dijo Yuri para poner un tono de niña soñadora por las siguientes palabras que dijo- sobre todo porque ella me hubiera entrenarme en el karate y eso sin duda hubiera sido genial.

-pues lamento no ser alguien que se toma el karate y todas esas cosas enserio-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-te noto molesto, acaso le tienes envidia a mi prima-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-estas equivocada, yo no le tengo envidia a Yubel, solo me molesta que traten de compararme-dijo Marcelo molesto y después puso una cara de tristeza.

Yuri vio que Marcelo estaba deprimido y se sintió mal- oye Marcelo-dijo Yuri llamando su atención- lo siento, no debí compararte con Yubel.

Marcelo sonrió por lo que dijo Yuri ya que estaba disculpándose- no te preocupes Yuri, te perdono.

Yuri sonrió al saber que Marcelo la perdono- gracias Marcelo… por cierto te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Yuri.

-por supuesto de que se trata-dijo Marcelo

-¿tú sabes algo de karate u otro tipo de arte marcial?-pregunto Yuri, con esa pregunta sorprendió a Marcelo.

-la verdad Yuri, si se algo de Karate y otro tipo de arte marcial, eso fue gracias a mi padre que sabía algo y también se lo debo a mi tío Tommy ya que cuando venía de visita en mi niñez el me entrenaba, aunque los entrenamientos eran tempranos y mandaba a Yubel para despertarme y debo decirte que tu prima me despertaba de la manera más cruel , una vez me despertó mojándome el rostro con agua jejeje-dijo Marcelo, sacándole con eso una risa a Yuri, ya que ella no se podía imaginar que su prima que era alguien ejemplar en la niñez despertara a Marcelo de la forma más cruel.

-además no fueron solo mi padre y mi tío quienes me enseñaron algo de karate y otra arte marcial-dijo Marcelo.

-¿y quienes más fueron las otra personas?-pregunto Yuri por saber quiénes eran las otras personas que le enseñaron a Marcelo.

-bueno una de ellas era la madre de Yubel, aunque no entrene mucho con ella, solo me enseño cosas básicas del karate nada más, eso era cuando yo tenía 5 años al igual que Yubel… y la otra persona era mi madre, aunque no lo creas ella también sabia karate y otros tipos de arte marcial ya que todo lo que ella me enseño fue gracias a su maestro, ella solo me enseñó a mis 6 años y luego me mando a entrenar con su maestro-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo con eso a Yuri.

-¡¿te envió con su maestro, entonces qué edad tiene el maestro de tu madre?!-dijo Yuri sorprendida

-si quieres saberlo, te diré que el maestro de mi madre, que también es mi maestro tiene 73 años-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a Yuri- y si te preguntas el porqué, mi maestro es de Japón.

-entonces tu madre qué edad tiene Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-mi madre, bueno… ella… ella debe tener unos 36 años, pero… está desaparecida, hubo un incidente y desde ese día, no la eh vuelto a ver-dijo Marcelo triste.

-yo… yo lo lamento Marcelo, no debí preguntar-dijo Yuri.

-no te preocupes, pero te diré que mi madre fue entrenada por mi maestro cuando ella tenía sus 8 años, eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo y me conto-dijo Marcelo

-ya veo, entonces tú debes ser muy bueno en el karate no es así Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-bueno no tanto, eso es debido a que no entrene con mi maestro, ya que deje de verlo cuando cumplí mis 13 años, él se fue de viaje a Japón y no me dijo cuándo volvería-dijo Marcelo y Yuri solo asintió, todo estaba en silencio hasta que vieron como unas personas escapaban de unas criaturas que Marcelo reconoció, eran los Temjuz.

-¿que son esas cosas?-Yuri estaba asustada al ver a esas criaturas.

-no lo sé pero deberíamos irnos-dijo Marcelo llevándose a Yuri, pero su camino fue detenido por Khegar- oh genial.

-a donde crees que vas Power Ranger-dijo Khegar y solo con esa simples palabras dejo confundida y sorprendida a Yuri.

-¿cómo que Power Ranger?-dijo Yuri, mirando a Marcelo.

-no es nada Yuri, no te preocupes-dijo Marcelo con calma para no asustar a Yuri cubriéndole haciendo que esta se pusiera detrás de él.

-lo que digas no me importa nada, porque ahora es tu fin-dijo Khegar atacando a Marcelo.

Yuri estaba asustada ya que Marcelo estaba siendo atacado por aquel monstruo y vio como estaba en problemas, pero de un momento Yuri se sorprendió y vio como Marcelo estaba defendiéndose de ese monstruo, Marcelo evadió un ataque y vio que Yuri seguía ahí- Yuri vete de aquí y ponte a salvo-dijo Marcelo y Yuri no hizo más que obedecer.

Mientras los demás amigos de Marcelo regresaban con los refrescos- muy bien, ya tenemos los refrescos, ahora vamos con Marcelo y Yuri-dijo Steve, en eso vieron como personas escapaban del lugar- nuevamente hay problemas, vamos amigos.

Y los Rangers fueron al parque y se encontraron con varios Temjuz, vieron a sus alrededores y vieron que ya no había gente- parece que ya no hay nadie, deshagámonos rápidamente de esos Temjuz-dijo Steve y comenzaron combinar sus Morpher con sus comunicadores- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio-y aparecieron ya con sus trajes Ranger.

-acabemos con ellos ahora-dijo Michael.

-creen que Marcelo y Yuri estén bien-dijo Holly

-no te preocupes Holly, estoy seguro que él estará bien, pero ahora ocupémonos de ellos rápido-dijo Steve, los demás asintieron y atacaron a los Temjuz.

Mientras con Yuri que se escapaba para ponerse a salvo, pero en eso vio a los Rangers iban derrotando a los Temjuz- cielos son los Power Rangers-dijo Yuri con alegría, pero luego recordó en el problema que estaba Marcelo- es cierto, debo ir por Marcelo y decirle que los Power Rangers están aquí, ellos se encargaran de ese monstruos y así Marcelo no correrá peligro.

En eso Yuri fue a avisarle a Marcelo, mientras que en el lugar donde Marcelo luchaba se vio que fue derribado por uno golpe de Khegar.

-ya estas acabado Ranger.

En eso Marcelo vio si Yuri ya no estaba, al ver que era así suspiro aliviado- "bien al menos está a salvo"-pensó Marcelo, en eso fue atacado nuevamente por Khegar, en eso se vio que Yuri llego al lugar y vio como Marcelo fue derribado.

-ahora es tu fin muchacho-dijo Khegar.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a combinar su Morpher con su comunicador preparando para transformarse, cosa que noto Yuri.

-prepárate para continuar con la pelea, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo y se transformó en el Red Ranger, dejando sorprendida a Yuri.

-no puede ser cierto Marcelo es un Power Ranger-Yuri estaba realmente sorprendida al ver como Marcelo se había convertido en uno de esos héroes que ella escucho.

-muy bien es hora de darte tu merecido tonto-dijo Marcelo y ataco a Khegar y se vio que ahora Marcelo tenía la ventaja, ya que su entrenamiento le estaba dando la posibilidad de darle el pare a Khegar, y con una serie de golpes y una patada termino derribándolo- que te pareció eso.

Yuri solo vio con asombro la pelea y se vio que su rostro de sorpresa cambia en una gran sonrisa por lo que veía- Marcelo es increíble y lo mejor es que es un Power Ranger.

-tal vez sea habilidoso chico, pero ahora veamos como manejas esto-dijo Khegar y se vio que una parte de su cuerpo que era melaza se separó de él y en eso se vio a que creó una copia perfecta de el mismo, dejando a Marcelo sorprendido.

-¿pero qué rayos?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

-no es nada, solamente hice un clon mío… prepárate Ranger rojo, porque estas acabado-dijo Khegar y ataco a Marcelo junto con su clon y se vio que Marcelo se defendía, pero cada vez que se concentraba en un oponente otro hacia acto de aparición atacándolo dejando a Marcelo en muy clara desventaja.

Los minutos pasaron y Marcelo hacia lo posible bloqueando golpes y patadas y tratante de contra atacar, pero en un ataque de Khegar y su clon termino por derribar a Marcelo.

-te llego la hora Ranger-dijo Khegar y junto con su clon dispararon rayos de energía que lastimaron a Marcelo.

-¡no, Marcelo estas bien!-dijo Yuri saliendo de su escondite y acercándose a Marcelo.

-de que hablas niña, yo no soy Marcelo-dijo Marcelo, trato de mentir para que Yuri no lo descubriera.

-ya deja de mentir quieres, sé que eres tú-dijo Yuri, al decir esas palabras Marcelo se sorprendió.

En eso el clon de Khegar se acercó y en un rápido movimiento tomo a Yuri de prisionera- oye que haces suéltame-dijo Yuri.

-oye tonto suéltala, es solo una niña, no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que déjala ir-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-tú no me das ordenes muchacho-dijo Khegar y le lanzo rayos de energía que derribaron a Marcelo y Yuri se preocupó por Marcelo, al ver como lo atacaron- ahora veamos como luchas cuando la niña resulte lastimada.

-no te atrevas-dijo Marcelo tratando de pararse.

-y quien va a detenerme, tu-dijo Khegar, en eso él fue derribado por unas flechas de energía.

-nosotros te vamos a detener-dijo Holly acercándose al lugar con los demás y Yuri se alegró al ver a los demás Rangers.

-eso ya lo veremos Rangers-dijo Khegar.

En eso Marcelo noto que Khegar y su clon estaban concentrados en sus amigos- muy bien esta es mi oportunidad-susurro Marcelo.

Se acero rápidamente y con una serie de golpes al clon de Khegar, termino derribándolo y liberando a Yuri ,para tomarla en sus brazos y llevándosela lejos de los enemigos, para reunirse con sus amigos, que dejo sorprendido a Khegar.

-amigos que bueno que vinieron-dijo Marcelo que dejo a Yuri en el suelo para que pudiera pararse.

-ni lo menciones amigo-dijo Mira, en eso Khegar llamo su atención junto con su clon.

-oye eso no es justo Ranger, nos atacaste por sorpresa eres un cobarde-dijo Khegar molesto.

-tu cállate, tu eres el cobarde por querer usar a Yuri como escudo-dijo Marcelo y saco su Omega Espada.

-ni creas que te voy a perdonar por tratar de lastimarla-en eso Marcelo dio un gran salto para así atacar a Khegar y su clon, su arma brillo y la imagen de su zord apareció- ¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-con ese ataque logro derribar a Khegar y a su clon, en esos sus amigos se acercaron

-ni creas que hemos acabado, es hora de combinar las armas amigos.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas, dejando sorprendida a Yuri.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Dagas- dijo Miratrix y sus dagas se conectaron de manera horizontal a los lados y de frente.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-ni piensen que ya he perdido Rangers-dijo Khegar levantándose con su clon y se iban acercando lentamente a los Rangers.

-estas acabado Khegar, esto es por Yuri, ¡Omega Dino Blaster!-dijo Marcelo, en eso el arma comenzó a cargarse de energía, pero ahora con más poder.

-¡Fuego!-dijeron todos y el arma disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo a Khegar y su clon.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Durahan solo termino por dan un ligero suspiro al ver que las cosas se volvían a repetir, como siempre fue en la historia de los Power Rangers-ya saben que hacer.

-si amo Durahan-dijo Tanith y presiono el botón- disparando rayo de plasma.

 **Angel Grove**

Se vio que Yuri se iba acercando a los Rangers- oigan eso fue genial, ustedes son increíbles-dijo Yuri entusiasmada y alegre- y díganme ese monstruo ya no volverá a molestar, ¿verdad?

En eso del cielo apareció el rayo que cayó donde Khegar fue derrotado y en eso se vio que Khegar se regenero y creció- oh si ahora si están en problemas-dijo Khegar.

Yuri se asustó al ver lo grande que se volvió Khegar- como piensan solucionar esto-dijo Yuri asustada.

-no te preocupes, lo vamos a resolver ahora ve a ponerte a un lugar seguro-dijo Marcelo y Yuri asintió y se fue- muy bien acabemos con el ahora.

En eso la mano derecha de cada Ranger se cargó de energía de su color respectivo.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords.

-muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y los Zords empezaron a combinarse formando el Megazord.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord!-dijeron los Rangers- muy bien al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y se vio que el Megazord tenía ventaja sobre Khegar ya que con su escudo bloqueaba los ataques y con las garras de Therizinosaurus atacaba, en una de esas el Megazord le asesto un gran golpe a Khegar así derribándolo.

-esto va muy bien, vamos a derrotarlo-dijo Michael y los demás asintieron.

-tienes razón acabemos con él y para eso necesitamos la Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo en eso del cielo apareció la espada y el Megazord la tomo con su mano izquierda- acabemos con el ahora-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord trato de darle un gran ataque con su espada, pero en eso Khegar se dividió creando nuevamente su clon- ¿pero qué?

-pensaron que estaba acabado Rangers, déjenme decirles que lo deben pensar mejor-dijo Khegar y junto con su clon ataco al Megazord.

-estamos en problemas, ¿cómo vamos a derrotarlos?-dijo Davis.

-no se preocupen amigos, venceremos a este tipo como lo hicimos con los 2 insectos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron ya que se dieron cuenta a que se refería Marcelo- muy bien, ahora es el turno de mostrarle el poder que tienen ustedes 2.

-por supuesto-dijo Holly mientras que Yolei asentía.

Se vio que Khegar y su clon se acercaban al Megazord- ahora es su fin Power Rangers-dijo Khegar, pero luego el Megazord los tomo por sorpresa y les asesto unos golpes con su espada logrando derribarlos- ya me arte, ahora voy a hacerlos pedazos.

-yo no lo creo, ahora amigos-dijo Marcelo y se vio que del hombro izquierdo del Megazord que era del Cephalosaurio, se cargó de 7 energías que eran del color respectivo de los Rangers hasta volverse una gran energía de color amarillo, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!

En eso Khegar uso a su clon como escudo- tú me servirás como escudo-dijo Khegar.

El Megazord se acercó a Khegar y dio un pequeño salto- ¡Ráfaga Resplandor!-dijo Yolei y el Megazord del hombro izquierdo lanzo una ráfaga de energía de un brillo metálico que impacto contra el clon que termino siendo destruido, dejando a Khegar vulnerable.

-no puedo creerlo, uso a su clon como escudo-dijo Yolei.

-sí que es una rata-dijo Michael.

-pues eso termino, acabemos con el ahora-dijo Marcelo, en eso en la parte del pecho del Megazord que era del Pterodáctilo Zord se cargó de energía al igual que en el anterior ataque hasta que se volvió una gran energía de color rosa, el Megazord rugió y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!

En el Megazord dio un gran salto- ¡Impacto Sónico!-dijo Holly y el Megazord disparo una ráfaga de energía que iba a la velocidad del sonido que daño gravemente a Khegar.

-esto no pudo… haber pasado-dijo Khegar y en eso cayó al suelo explotando marcando así su final.

-lo hicimos-dijo Marcelo- ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!

Luego de la batalla, Marcelo y los demás volvieron a la normalidad y se pusieron a buscar a Yuri, y vieron que estaba sentada en una banca algo molesta- miren ahí esta Yuri, pero se ve molesta-dijo Mira.

-tal vez este así porque Marcelo se fue sin decirle nada-dijo Michael

Marcelo sonrió de manera nerviosa, ya que él sabía que Yuri lo había visto transformarse en Ranger- si… seguro que es eso.

-quieres que te ayudemos a explicarle Yuri lo que sucedió-dijo Davis.

-no amigos, se los agradezco, pero yo se lo diré y no se preocupen no le diré una excusa tonta-dijo Marcelo

-está bien, te veremos mañana-dijo Holly y se fue con los demás dejando a Marcelo solo para que hablara con Yuri.

-bueno, aquí vamos-dijo Marcelo nervioso y se fue acercando hacia Yuri- oye Yuri… sé que debes estar preguntándote…

Pero Marcelo no pudo terminar la frase ya que Yuri dio un grito de alegría- ¡no lo puedo creer Marcelo, eres un Power Ranger y yo que pensé que estar contigo seria aburrido, pero no sin duda eres genial!-dijo Yuri y Marcelo reacciono de manera incrédula, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de Yuri- ¡retiro lo dicho Marcelo, es genial que tú me cuides, sobre todo porque eres un Power…!

Pero Marcelo le tapó la boca para que no hablara ya que habían unas cuantas personas- será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada-le susurro Marcelo y Yuri asintió- escucha Yuri te explicare lo que viste, pero ahora vamos a un lugar para cenar y después volvemos a casa de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo, entonces que esperamos-dijo Yuri y comenzó a arrastrar a Marcelo de la mano.

Después de la cena, al llegar a la casa se vio que ya era de noche y Yuri estaba con su pijama lista para dormir- este día fue increíble-dijo Yuri echándose en la cama, ella estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Tommy.

En otra parte de la casa se vio a Marcelo que llevaba las fotos que estaban en la sala en especial las fotos de Rangers de su Tío y Yubel y lo dejo en la mesa del escritorio de su tío- bueno al menos así ella no me preguntara acerca de Yubel y mi tío-dijo Marcelo en eso entro a la habitación en donde estaba Yuri ya que antes de que Yuri llegara él dormía ahí, en eso Yuri vio como Marcelo preparaba bolsa de dormir de campamento- Listo.

-oye Marcelo, puedes decirme ahora él porque eres un Power Ranger, ¿eres uno Power Ranger verdad?

Marcelo algo nervioso se acercó para contestarle- veras Yuri, en realidad… si soy un Power Ranger, fueron circunstancias bastante extrañas del porque me convertí en uno, lo único que te diré es que después de obtener los poderes Ranger… he estado volviéndome de poco a poco en una mejor persona, además gracias a eso tengo buenos amigos-dijo esto último con una sonrisa que hacía notar su felicidad de tener a buenos amigos.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Yuri y Marcelo asintió y ella se puso alegre- sabes Marcelo, pensé que estaría algo insegura… ya que mi mama se fue de viaje, pero ahora que tú me cuidas me siento mucho mejor.

-y se puede saber porque-dijo Marcelo algo confundido.

-porque me cuida una buena persona como tú y que además… es un Power Ranger-dijo Yuri sonriendo y con esa respuesta Marcelo le sonrió ya que vio que Yuri empezaba a confiar en él.

-bueno no te preocupes que este Power Ranger te cuidara, pero ahora debemos dormir-dijo Marcelo y Yuri asintió y se puso a dormir- que duermas bien Yuri.

-tú también Marcelo-dijo Yuri y ella se durmió.

Marcelo salió del cuarto y empezó a irse al salón para entrar en la bolsa de dormir, que tendió en el piso y se preparó para a dormir, pero antes pensó que estaría en problemas y puso una cara nerviosa con una sonrisa- jejeje, si mi Tío y Yubel se enteran de que le dije a Yuri mi secreto de que soy un Power Ranger… y no solo ellos si mis amigos se enteran, sobre todo si se enteran Elsa y Gosei, estaré en graves problemas.

Marcelo puso una cara algo asustada y nerviosa, ya que no se podía imaginar cómo lo reprenderían por haber revelado su secreto de que es un Power Ranger.

-no estoy seguro si Zordon estaría molesto conmigo… por favor diosito que no me vaya a pasa nada malo, cuando todos ellos se enteren de lo que le dije a Yuri-susurro Marcelo en eso se preparó para dormir- bueno lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.

Fin del episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas que leen el fic, espero les haya gustado, ya que obviamente aparecerán los demás personajes, les diré que de aquí para adelante habrán pocos cambios en los caps, pero desde el cap 28 habrán cambios más profundos, pero obvio que entre los caps 20 al 27 habrán 2 caps donde tendrán cambios un poco más profundos. Ahora vamos con los reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior:**

 **Draizen:** bueno amigo, espero que este cap te haya gustado, como ya comente, los caps de aquí para adelante tendrán pocos cambios, en fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos en otra ocasión amigo y cuídate.

 **Bueno eso es todo les voy a traer el siguiente episodio el día de mañana o al día siguiente, ya que como son pocos cambios, no me tomara mucho tiempo editarlo, nos leemos en otro momento y cuídense.**


	17. Lo que esconde el Líder

**Hola lectores como están, espero que bien porque yo me siento bien, bueno sin más rodeos aquí les traigo el episodio 15 de mi Fic, apropósito aquí también incluiré otro personaje de mi creación y si se preguntan quién será, pues les diré que estará relacionado con Marcelo, pero bueno sin más rodeos comencemos.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **17: Lo que esconde el líder.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad y en el cuarto de huéspedes, se vio que Yuri se despertó y vio que Marcelo no se encontraba.

-¿en dónde está Marcelo?-Yuri y comenzó a vestirse, se vio que traía un buzo deportivo de color azul con detalles blancos y una blusa amarilla con detalles negros, además zapatos deportivos blancos- muy bien hora de desayunar.

Yuri bajo muy rápido las escaleras y para finalizar dio un salto, pero en eso choco con Marcelo que traía unos jugos y como resultado Marcelo quedo empapado de jugo y Yuri estaba nerviosa.

-lo siento Marcelo, no me fije.

-ya lo note… ten más cuidado para la próxima quieres-dijo Marcelo que se levantó y vio el desastre que había en la casa- será mejor limpiar el lugar, por cierto tu desayuno esta en le mesa.

-está bien-dijo Yuri y fue a la mesa para desayunar, en la mesa había un plato de cereal y comenzó a comer.

-bueno ya limpie el desastre que causamos-dijo Marcelo que traía otros 2 jugos- ten es jugo de naranja.

Yuri tomo el vaso y comenzó a tomar el jugo el jugo de naranja- estuvo deliciosos, ahora dime Marcelo que vas a hacer hoy.

-yo, bueno… creo que iré al centro juvenil para hablar un poco con mis amigos-dijo Marcelo al escuchar eso Yuri puso una cara de aburrimiento.

-¿qué sucede contigo?-pregunto Marcelo por la actitud de Yuri.

-es enserio Marcelo, digo podríamos ir a buscar algunos monstruos para que los derrotes y todo eso-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-lo siento Yuri, pero no puedo hacer eso-dijo Marcelo tranquilamente.

-¡que! Y ¿Por qué no?-dijo Yuri.

-te diré que no puedo usar mis poderes para ir a buscar peleas a diestra y siniestra, eso no sería correcto, solo uso mis poderes cuando la situación lo amerita-dijo Marcelo.

-ya veo, pero entonces que haremos… ósea solo iras al Centro Juvenil, bueno al menos será divertido ir que quedarse sin hacer nada-dijo Yuri alegremente.

-bueno que tal si vamos al centro juvenil, pero antes hay que limpiar la habitación y tú debes ir a tender tu cama-dijo Marcelo y Yuri hiso un puchero.

-vamos no te pongas así, además yo también debo ordenar la bolsa para dormir que use, además si trabajamos juntos terminaremos muy rápido en ordenar la habitación.

-está bien-dijo Yuri, en eso los 2 fueron a ordenar la habitación.

 **Centro juvenil.**

Se vio a los demás Rangers que estaban conversando, entre sí- oigan estaba pensando… creen que Marcelo le haya dicho a Yuri su secreto-dijo Steve y los demás lo miraron algo sorprendidos

-lo digo, porque cuando llegamos para ayudar a Marcelo, Yuri fue capturada por ese monstruo y cuando la encontramos después de derrotar a Khegar, yo note que se vía algo confundida y triste, ustedes que creen.

-en realidad no lo sabemos, ustedes que piensan-dijo Yolei.

-yo diría que la única forma de averiguarlo es preguntándole a Marcelo.

-Davis tiene razón, debemos preguntarle a Marcelo, además también quiero preguntarle sobre como sabe mucho de los Power Rangers, alguno de ustedes lo pensó-dijo Holly.

-la verdad no, yo pensé que era un brujo o un adivino jajaja-dijo Michael en tono de broma, peor sus amigos lo vieron con cara de enojo- ¿Solo quería mejorar el ambiente?

-enserio, es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir para una broma-dijo Steve y sus demás amigos asintieron.

-dejemos eso de lado, pero lo que dice Holly tiene sentido… cuando Mira aún no se nos unía al equipo Marcelo nos contó que ella era enemiga de los Rangers Operación Sobrecarga-dijo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón, además note como Marcelo, sabía lo que hice en el pasado-dijo Mira.

-deberíamos preguntarle eso también, ustedes que dicen-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron- bueno cuando llegue se lo preguntáremos.

En eso vieron que Marcelo y Yuri habían llegado y fueron a la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados- Hola amigos como les va-dijo Marcelo.

-estamos bien-dijo Holly y luego presto su atención en Yuri- dime Yuri, Marcelo te cuido bien el día de hoy.

-por supuesto, desayunamos tuvimos que limpiar la habitación y la casa-dijo Yuri.

-Yuri una pregunta, ayer no viste algo interesante que te pudo sorprender-dijo Mira.

-por supuesto, vi a los Power Rangers, además de que…-dijo Yuri, pero en eso Adelle llamo la atención de los chicos.

-oye Marcelo-dijo Adelle acercándose a los chicos.

-que sucede Adelle-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes una llamada-dijo Adelle señalando el teléfono que había en el mostrador.

-¿es mi tío Tommy?-pregunto Marcelo, ya que quería saber que les paso.

-no es tu tío Marcelo-dijo Adelle y Marcelo se preguntó quién lo estaba llamando.

-entonces, ¿Quién es?-dijo Marcelo.

-parece que es tu padre y dice que es urgente-dijo Adelle y Marcelo se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba una llamada de su padre, sobre todo que llamara al teléfono del centro juvenil.

En eso Marcelo busco en sus bolsillos de su pantalón y no encontró su celular, en eso se acordó que olvido su celular en casa- oh diablos… ahora vuelvo amigos-dijo Marcelo dirigiéndose al teléfono del centro juvenil para contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Hola Papá?-dijo Marcelo.

- _Hola hijo, puedes decirme porque no contestaste tu celular te llame varias veces_ -dijo su Padre David.

-lo siento, olvide mi celular al salir de la casa de mi tío, en fin puedes decirme la razón de tu llamada.

- _oh cierto, te llame para decirte que iré de viaje así que quiero que vayas al aeropuerto de Angel Grove y recojas a tu hermano menor_.

Esas palabras sonaron en la mente de Marcelo hasta que reacciono- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grito Marcelo y todos los que estaban en el centro juvenil vieron su reacción, incluso sus amigos y Yuri.

- _quieres dejar de armar alboroto hijo, recuerda lo que decía tu madre, debes mantenerte calmado_ -dijo David.

-cómo quieres que me calme, cuando me dices que mi hermano viene a Angel Grove, además quiero saber porque el revoltoso de mi hermano viene-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-"pensé que antes de durante estos días que hay de vacaciones, tu hermano podría venir y visitar a su tío, por cierto tu tío se encuentra ahí verdad Marcelo, te lo pregunto ya que trate de llamarlo pero no me contesta"

Marcelo se puso nervioso y se puso a pensar en alguna mentira que se le pudiera ocurrir.

-no te preocupes papá, mi tío fue de viaje con Yubel, llegaran dentro de 3 días-dijo Marcelo nervioso, pero trato de no hacerlo notar en su tono de voz.

-"ya veo, bueno cuando tu tío llegue dile que me llame por favor y no olvides ir por tu hermano, yo por el momento estoy de viaje y me está acompañando tu hermana"-dijo David.

-está bien no te preocupes recogeré a ese chico revoltoso, y dile a esa pequeña que se cuide-dijo Marcelo.

-"está bien, adiós hijo cuídate y cuida a tu hermano"-dijo David.

-no te preocupes papá, cuidare a mi hermano, adiós y que tengan buen viaje-dijo Marcelo y colgó el teléfono.

-cielos no sé porque, pero parece que todos me ven como un cuidador de niños, que creen que soy una niñera-Marcelo estaba ya hasta aquí de ser un niñero, bueno eso era lo que él pensaba.

En eso se acercó a sus amigos- lo siento chicos pero debo irme ahora, vamos Yuri-dijo Marcelo y Yuri se levantó de la silla.

-puedes decirnos que sucedió-dijo Michael.

-lo que sucede, fue que mi padre me llamo y me dijo que mi hermano menor viene de visita y debo ir a recogerlo en el aeropuerto-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes un hermano Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-así es, lamento no haberles dicho que tenía un hermano-dijo Marcelo- bueno los veré luego debo irme ya.

-oye Marcelo y si te esperamos en la casa de tu tío-dijo Steve, se vio que Marcelo lo pensaba- queremos preguntarte algo.

-está bien no tengo problema con eso-dijo Marcelo y anoto en un papel la dirección y se la entregó a Steve- toma esta es la dirección, nos vemos amigos.

-muy bien, nos vemos en la casa de tu tío-dijo Steve, cuando Marcelo y Yuri se fueron hablo con los demás.

-bueno cuando estemos con Marcelo a solas le preguntaremos, están de acuerdo-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron.

Afueras del centro juvenil se vio a Marcelo tratando de parar un Taxi, en eso Yuri le hablo- oye Marcelo como es tu hermano y como se llama-dijo Yuri.

-mi hermano, bueno se llama Chris y digamos que es algo inquieto ya que siempre quiere traer la atención de los demás, pero aun así mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy amigable-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-ya veo-dijo Yuri sonriendo- pero… no te veías feliz cuando tu padre dijo que el vendría de visita, puedo saber por qué.

-lo digo, porque Chris no hace más que meterse en grandes problemas y yo tengo que solucionarlo-dijo Marcelo molesto, recordando la cantidad de veces que tuvo que ayudar a su amigo a no meterse en problemas en la escuela.

-jejeje ya veo-dijo Yuri riendo de forma nerviosa.

-bueno no podemos hacerlo esperar más-dijo Marcelo y paro un taxi- nos lleva al aeropuerto por favor.

El taxista asintió y Marcelo y Yuri subieron para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

 **Centro de Mando.**

Se encontraban Gosei y Tensou vigilando para ver que todo vaya bien con los sistemas del Centro de Mando, incluso con la situación de la ciudad.

-debemos seguir trabajando Tensou, como Elsa y Alpha no están, debemos hacer todo lo posible para que no hayan ataques sorpresas en la tierra, además de mantener todo el lugar en buen funcionamiento-dijo Gosei.

-como digas Gosei-dijo Tensou y siguió usando la computadora del centro de mando para ver si había señales de enemigos atacando la ciudad, en eso apareció Ángela Fairweather- hola Ángela no esperábamos verte por aquí.

-lamento haber venido sin avisar Tensou-dijo Ángela.

-¿qué sucede Ángela? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-pregunto Gosei.

-no Gosei, vine porque quiero saber si Tommy y los demás ya se comunicaron con ustedes, es que ya pasaron 2 semanas y no sabemos nada de ellos-dijo Ángela preocupada.

-no Ángela no hemos recibido ningún mensaje de parte de ellos.

Ángela se preocupó mucho ya que la situación era muy complicada, sobre todo tratándose de Astronema.

-no te preocupes Ángela, recuerda que ellos lograron derrotaron a Ivan Ooze, estoy seguro de que van a volver-dijo Tensou tratando de calmar a Ángela.

-gracias Tensou, por cierto Gosei alguna vez escuchaste sobre un tal Durahan… es que cuando me encontré con el sobrino de Tommy, Marcelo… en su lucha con ese monstruo mencionaron a un tal Durahan-dijo Ángela

-¿Durahan?-dijo Gosei y el lugar estuvo en silencio por unos segundos- la verdad es que recuerdo muy pocos nombres que eran una amenaza, pero según recuerdo, escuche ese nombre en Eltar.

-entiendo, bueno debo irme a visitar a alguien, llámenme cuando Elsa y los Rangers Dragon hayan vuelto-dijo Ángela.

-descuida te llamaremos-dijo Gosei, Ángela solo asintió y se fue del centro de mando.

 **Aeropuerto de Angel Grove.**

En eso se vio en la salida de una de las puertas de salida del avión, se vio a un chico de unos 10 años que vestía un pantalón wrangler, una playera de color blanco con detalles rojos y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco con detalles azules, tenía el mismo color de pelo que su hermano, ojos del mismo color y su tono de piel era como el de su padre.

-bueno, mi papá dijo que mi hermano vendría a recogerme, pero no lo veo-dijo Chris mirando de un lado para otro, en eso vio a como su hermano estaba buscándolo- ahí esta… ¡Oye Marcelo estoy aquí!

En eso Marcelo escucho la voz de su hermano y vio que Chris estaba llamándole- ahí esta-dijo Marcelo y se acercó junto con Yuri- hola hermano, como estuvo el viaje.

-estuvo bien-dijo Chris y se fijó en Yuri- me puedes decir quién es ella.

-¿ella?, es Yuri y para tu sorpresa te diré que es la prima de Yubel-dijo Marcelo.

-eso es cierto, ¿eres prima de Yubel?-dijo Chris sorprendido.

-así es, es un gusto conocerte Chris, yo soy Yuri Kannasuki Kwan-dijo Yuri.

-el gusto es mío, como sabes soy el hermano de Marcelo, soy Chris Oliver Kazama y debo decir que es un placer conocer a la prima de Yubel, lo digo porque nunca me imaginé que tendría una-dijo Chris

-¿porque lo dices?-pregunto Yuri.

-lo digo porque, nunca hable mucho sobre esos temas con ella-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-ya fue suficiente, terminaran su conversación cuando lleguemos a casa, así que vámonos-dijo Marcelo y tomo el equipaje de su hermano y los 2 asintieron, pararon un taxi y fueron a casa.

 **Casa de Tommy.**

Se vio que los amigos de Marcelo que estaban esperándolo- estás seguro que esta es la dirección-dijo Holly a Steve.

-estoy seguro, además debemos ser pacientes, Marcelo ya llegara-dijo Steve, en eso vieron como un taxi se detuvo en la esquina de la casa de Tommy- debe ser el.

En eso del Taxi viajaron Marcelo, su hermano Chris y Yuri y se dirigieron a la casa y vieron que los amigos de Marcelo los esperaban.

-amigos como están espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado-dijo Marcelo

-en realidad no, solo estuvimos aquí por 10 minutos-dijo Davis.

-¿hermano, quienes son ellos?-pregunto Chris.

-oh lo siento, Chris, ellos son mis amigos-dijo Marcelo y señalo a cada uno respectivamente- él es Michael, ella es Yolei, Davis que por cierto es muy listo, mi amiga Mira, él es Steve lo conocí solo hace 5 días y la chica de allí es Holly.

-ya veo es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Chris-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-para nosotros también es un gusto conocerte Chris-dijo Holly y sus amigos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-bueno que tal si entramos-dijo Marcelo y todos entraron a la casa- bueno Chris iré a dejar tu maleta en el cuarto de huéspedes okey.

-está bien hermano-dijo Chris.

En eso Marcelo se fue llevando el equipaje de su hermano al cuarto de huéspedes- cielos hace mucho tiempo que no venía de visita-dijo Chris.

En eso Holly y sus amigos se acercaron a Chris- dime Chris, ya que tú eres el hermano de Marcelo, puedes contarnos más de él-dijo Holly sonriendo.

En eso Chris sonrió de manera divertida- ¿por qué tan interesada, será que mi hermano te gusta?-dijo Chris

En eso Holly se sonrojo, mientras Yuri y Yolei dieron una risita divertida y Mira solo sonrió de manera picara, mientras que Davis, Steve y Michael dieron un silbido- ¡eso no tiene nada que ver!-dijo Holly sonrojada

Chris solo sonreía de manera divertida, ya que había logrado su objetivo, en eso sintió un golpe en su cabeza- eso dolió ¿Quién fue?-dijo Chris y vio quien era, para su sorpresa era su hermano mayor.

-pasan unos minutos y ya estas empezando a molestarme-dijo Marcelo- ve a la cocina y come algo.

-si tú lo dices, además tengo hambre-dijo Chris dirigiéndose a la cocina- oye Yuri no quieres algo.

-por supuesto además también tengo hambre-dijo Yuri y se fue con Chris a la cocina.

-bien ya estamos solos, lamento si Chris te molesto Holly-dijo Marcelo.

-no hay problemas, además yo no me enamoraría de alguien tan despistado como tú-dijo Holly

-si como tú digas-dijo Marcelo despreocupado, en eso se dirigió a todos sus amigos- bueno de que querían hablar chicos.

-bueno Marcelo veras, nosotros queríamos preguntarte sobre un tema importante-dijo Steve.

En ese momento en la cocina de la casa, estaban Chris y Yolei que estaban comiendo unas Sándwiches que se hicieron- oye Yolei, te gustaría ir a ver videos graciosos en internet por la computadora-dijo Chris.

-claro, además estoy algo aburrida-dijo Yuri.

-muy bien entonces vamos al escritorio de mi tío Tommy-dijo Chris y junto con Yuri se dirigieron ahí y vieron la conversación que tenía Marcelo con sus amigos.

-¿y se puede saber? ¿Cuál es ese tema tan importante?-dijo Marcelo.

-oye hermano-dijo Chris y Marcelo le prestó atención- vamos a usar la computadora del escritorio del tío Tommy.

-está bien vayan-dijo Marcelo y vio como Chris y Yuri se fueron y volvió a retomar la conversación- bueno en que estábamos.

-sí, queríamos preguntarte por qué…-dijo Mira pero no termino ya que Marcelo dio un grito de sorpresa- que te sucede.

-¿adónde dijo Chris que se dirigían?-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

-ellos dijeron que iban a usar la computadora de tu tío que está en su escritorio-dijo Davis y todos vieron como Marcelo se puso nerviosos- ¿acaso eso es malo?

-no hay tiempo para contarles, debo evitar que vean las fotos-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba el escritorio de su tío, mientras que sus amigos vieron como Marcelo se iba y por curiosidad siguieron a Marcelo.

Al llegar al cuarto donde era el escritorio de su tío vio como Chris se reía y estaba sosteniendo una foto y a una Yuri que estaba viendo unas fotos, lo cual dejo confundido a Marcelo.

-¿se puede saber que paso?-dijo Marcelo.

-como que, que paso, nos sabía que jugaras tan buenas bromas hermano jajaja-dijo riéndose Chris.

-Marcelo explícame estas fotos-dijo Yuri, mostrándole la foto de Tommy y Yubel con sus trajes Rangers y con los demás miembros del equipo.

-bueno, Yuri veras… -dijo Marcelo, pero en eso los demás llegaron al lugar y vieron la situación que se había armado, para luego llamar la atención de Marcelo.

-se puede saber porque hay tanto ruido-dijo Yolei que al igual que el resto no entendía porque Chris estaba riéndose y del porque Yuri estaba con una mirada estupefacta mientras sostenía una foto.

-miren lo que Marcelo trato de ocultar-dijo Yuri tratando de mostrar las fotos pero Marcelo se las quito- ¡oye!

-no les mostraras esas fotos-dijo Marcelo serio, cosa que noto su hermano y dejo de reírse al ver esa seriedad que tenía su hermano.

-¿pero porque?-pregunto Yuri, Marcelo solo se vio nervioso ya que no quería responder.

-hermano…-dijo Chris llamando su atención- estas fotos en donde mi tío esta como Power Ranger son reales.

-Chris cállate quieres-dijo Marcelo molesto.

En eso los demás reaccionaron- ¡como que tu tío fue un Power Ranger!-dijo Holly, Marcelo solamente encaro con nervios a sus amigos- explícate Marcelo.

-bueno… yo…-dijo Marcelo nerviosos y las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-Marcelo queremos saber lo que tratas de ocultar-dijo Mira seriamente- si no quieres que diga algo, porque te aseguro que puedo abrir la boca y contarles a todos lo que se.

Marcelo se sorprendió, al igual que el resto sobre todo por como Mira dijo aquellas palabras y se puso aún más nervioso y su hermano se le acerco- hermano que estas ocultando y de ¿Qué está hablando Mira?-dijo Chris preocupado.

Marcelo vio como estaba su hermano menor y también vio como Yuri estaba con la misma expresión y no tuvo más opción que contarles.

-bien… tratare de explicárselos-dijo Marcelo algo nervioso y todos asintieron, Marcelo solo dio un suspiro y hablo- bueno les contare, estas fotos en realidad son auténticas… mi tío Tommy, fue de los primeros Power Rangers que existieron.

Todos se sorprendieron, salvo Mira ya que ella sabía de esos detalles- lo dices enserio-dijo Michael, Marcelo solamente asintió- bueno al menos ya tenemos una duda despejada.

En eso Chris se acercó a Marcelo- hermano quiero saber algo-dijo Chris con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto Marcelo algo nervioso, ya que intuía cual iba a ser la pregunta que su hermano le iba a hacer.

-¿tú también eres un Power Ranger, al igual que nuestro tío?-dijo Chris y todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos Yuri ya que ella conocía ese secreto.

Marcelo estaba nervioso, pero luego dio un gran suspiro y vio a sus amigos- lo siento amigos, debo decirle la verdad, además no hay nada que ocultar-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos y se dirigió a su hermano- si Chris… soy un Power Ranger.

Chris solamente levanto su cara mostrando que estaba sorprendido, pasaron unos segundos y…

-¡es increíble!-dijo Chris, Marcelo y los demás se mostraron sorprendidos por la reacción de Chris- ¡es genial hermano, jamás espere que fueras un Power Ranger!-dijo emocionado Chris armando un alboroto y Marcelo le tapó la boca con sus manos.

-quieres dejar de gritar, si alguien te escucha estaremos en problemas, así que será mejor que te calmes Chris-dijo Marcelo.

Chris solamente asintió y Marcelo lo soltó, en eso se acercó a Yuri- oíste Yuri, mi hermano es un Power Ranger-dijo Chris.

-si lo sé Chris, porque vi cómo se transformaba en el Red Ranger-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-eso es aún más increíble-dijo Chris y se acercó a su hermano- jamás pensé que fueras el Red Ranger, puedes mostrarme tu transformación.

-no lo voy a hacer-respondió, ya que no iba a dejar que su hermano le suplique para que se transforme.

-oye Marcelo, porque le dijiste que eres un Ranger, ¿Qué no debíamos mantener este secreto?-Holly estaba molesta por lo que su amigo había hecho.

-lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo, además ellos hubieran insistido-dijo Marcelo viendo a Chris y Yuri.

-oigan un momento, ustedes también son Rangers-dijo Yuri señalando a Holly y los demás.

Ellos solo se pusieron nerviosos, salvo Mira ya que al ser la mayor, sabe cómo manejar la presión y al final cedieron- si somos Power Rangers, pero por favor manténganlo en secreto si-tras lo dicho por Mira, Chris y Yuri asintieron.

-bien, ya que todo está aclarado les diré porque se tanto-dijo Marcelo.

-puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres-en eso todos vieron a la persona que estaba ahí, se trataba nada más que Ángela, lo chicos se sorprendieron al verla, sobre todo Marcelo.

-Ángela ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Marcelo.

-veo que ya les revelaste tu secreto Ranger a tu hermano menor y a la prima de Yubel-dijo Ángela seria.

-bueno no tenía más opción-dijo Marcelo apenado.

-espera un segundo como la conoces Marcelo y además como sabe usted sobre los Power Rangers-pregunto Yolei, ya que de repente se apareciera una persona que sabía más de los Power Rangers, era mucho información por procesar.

-¿quieres decirles, quién soy? Marcelo-dijo Ángela.

-bueno ella es… la Doctora Ángela Fairweather, hasta donde se… estoy seguro que ella es la responsable de crear los poderes de los Rangers a la velocidad de la luz.

Tras aquellas palabras, todos se sorprendieron lo cual también paso con Mira- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-entonces tú debes ser una genio-dijo Davis impresionado de que Ángela sea una persona muy inteligente, tanto así que pudiera crear poderes Ranger e incluso Megazords.

-podría decirse que si-dijo Ángela alagada por el comentario de Davis.

-podrías enseñarme todo lo que sabes de la tecnología Ranger, por cierto me llamo Davis-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-es un gusto Davis y si me encantaría enseñarte todo lo que se dé la tecnología Ranger-dijo Ángela

-bueno ya que eso está aclarado-dijo Michael y miro a Marcelo- como nos explicaras sobre los Power Rangers

Marcelo se puso pensativo ya que no sabía por dónde comenzar, en eso intervino Ángela- oye Marcelo porque no mueves la cabeza de ese Tiranosaurio.

-pero es solo un modelo en miniatura, además no creo que mi tío tenga un cuarto secreto como…-dijo Chris.

Pero Marcelo no dudo por ningún segundo e hizo caso a las palabras de Ángela, movió la cabeza del tiranosaurio y se vio que de la librería se abrió una especia de cuarto donde había una computadora y la pantalla era grande tenía un tamaño 2 metros de largo y 2 metros de ancho- Batman.

-quieren saber sobre el legado Ranger, pues entren-dijo Ángela y entro al cuarto secreto.

-¿querían respuestas? Pues ya la tienen-dijo Marcelo y todos le siguieron y cuando el último entro la puerta se cerró.

Fin del capítulo.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, si bien hacer este cap que no contenía ninguna batalla e fue algo complicado, pero al adaptarlo y agregar ciertas cosas, no me costó hacerlo y subirlo este día, en fin ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

 **Draizen:** espero que te haya gustado el cap que tuve que volver a hacer amigo y estoy de acuerdo contigo de que ahora la relación de Yuri y Yubel fuera diferente, ya que una de las cosas que lamentablemente me equivoque y no le preste la debida atención, fue que Silvya era la prima de Trini, por lo cual tanto como Yubel y Yuri serian también primas, más bien arregle ese detalle, ahora solo faltaría también arreglar ese tipo de errores en los caps de la Segunda Temporada, porque estoy seguro que se me escapo en una parte y tengo que arreglarlo y como bien te acordaste, en este cap apareció Chris, ahora faltan los siguientes caps por hacer, en fin espero que este cap te haya gustado, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate.

 **Ya luego de responder los Reviews, antes de despedirme mediante este cap, quiero hacerles una pregunta.**

 **Mientras Navegaba por la Deep Web hace unas semanas que eran los días donde no publique ningún cap de este Remake, me topé con un vídeo donde se habló que Power Rangers y donde hubo un comentario de parte de alguien muy ignorante de Estados Unidos que dijo que Power Rangers es una Franquicia muerta.**

 **Lo sé amigos lectores, sé muy bien que también hay enfermitos del Habla Hispana que también piensan que Power Rangers es una franquicia muerta, por eso les pregunto a ustedes siendo esta 2 preguntas, ¿Power Rangers es una Franquicia Muerta? Y la otra pregunta es ¿En qué momento ustedes consideran que una Franquicia está muerta?**

 **Respondan me gustaría saber la opinión que tienen cada uno de ustedes, en fin nos leemos en otra oportunidad y cuídense.**


	18. Legado Ranger

**Hola amigos Lectores como les va, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el cap 18 del fic, que al igual que los anteriores y los siguientes, tendrá algunos cambios, en fin ya dejo de comentar y los dejo para que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **18: Legado Ranger.**

Se vio a los Rangers que estaban entrando al cuarto secreto que había aparecido repentinamente luego de que Marcelo moviera la cabeza del esquema del Tiranosaurio.

-esto sí que es extraño-dijo Michael al ver esa habitación- pero debo decir que tu tío es genial tratando de imitar a Batman o a algún otro personaje con guaridas secretas.

-si como digas-dijo Marcelo, en eso Yuri se le acerco- ¿qué pasa Yuri?

-¿quería preguntarte sobre esta foto?-dijo Yuri y le mostro la foto de los Rangers dragón- ¿la que está de Ranger rojo es mi prima, verdad?

En eso todos detuvieron su caminata, se izó un silencio, que Marcelo rompió y puso su mano derecha en la cabeza a Yuri y ella se sorprendió por ese acto.

-si Yuri… la Ranger roja de la fotografía es tu prima Yubel y debo decirte que es una buena Ranger, además de ser la primera Ranger roja mujer de la historia-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

A Yuri se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que su tía era una Ranger y sobre todo que era la líder del equipo- ¡eso es increíble, jamás pensé que mi prima fuera la Ranger roja!-dijo Yuri con alegría.

-oye hermano, enserio Yubel es una Power Ranger-dijo Chris sorprendido, su hermano solo asintió y Chris comenzó a saltar de alegría- ¡eso sin duda es increíble, Yubel sí que es genial!

En eso los demás se acercaron a Marcelo- oye Marcelo, tu amiga Yubel es enserio la Ranger roja-dijo Holly.

-así es, si quieren vean la fotografía-dijo Marcelo y les entrego la foto para que la vieran.

En eso Holly y Yolei se dieron cinco- al fin, ya era hora de que una chica mandara en algo no crees-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-pienso lo mismo-dijo Yolei que choco los cinco con su amiga.

Los chicos estuvieron con una mirada en blanco, en eso Michael noto que Mira no estaba sorprendida por la noticia- oye Mira porque no estas entusiasmada por esa noticia-dijo Michael.

-eso es porque yo pele con ellos a su lado-dijo Mira y todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos Marcelo.

-¿qué peleaste al lado de Yubel?-dijeron Chris y Yuri y luego se dirigieron a Marcelo- ¿lo que dice es verdad?

-Mira peleo al lado de ellos, pero en esa ocasión no era una Power Ranger todavía y era conocida por el nombre de Miratrix, según eso fue lo que me conto mi tío cuando vine de vacaciones por el mes de Enero.

-quieren dejar de hablar-dijo Ángela llamando la atención de todos- vinimos para que vieran el Legado Ranger, por cierto mientras hablaban, invite a unos amigos que conocen.

Ante ese comentario todos se quedaron confundidos, cuando apareció Tensou.

-hola Rangers como están-dijo Tensou y todos se sorprendieron.

-vaya miren ese robot-dijo Chris muy animado.

-¿qué clase de robot es?-dijo Yuri al ver a Tensou.

-de hecho soy un robot que fue creado por Gosei hace muchos años-dijo Tensou.

En eso de una especie de holograma apareció Gosei- como están Rangers-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers estaban sorprendidos al ver que Gosei estaba ahí- ¿Quién es él?-dijeron Chris y Yuri.

En eso Marcelo hablo- escuchen Chris y Yuri, él es Gosei fue discípulo de Zordon, también fue el mentor de los Rangers Megaforce y actualmente él es nuestro mentor-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya, entonces usted debe saber mucho sobre los Power Rangers no es así-dijeron Chris y Yuri.

-así es…-dijo Gosei y volvió a hablar- muy bien Marcelo, puedes explicarme porque tu hermano menor y la prima de Yubel saben sobre tu secreto de que eres un Power Ranger.

-bueno veras Gosei… -Marcelo no sabía cómo responder, lo que causo que todos se rieran incluso Ángela- lo lamento Gosei, pero ellos vieron las fotografías Rangers que tenía mi tío Tommy.

-no debiste haber revelado tu secreto-dijo Gosei seriamente.

-lo sé, pero escucha, sé que ellos son solo niños… pero yo confió en que no van a revelarle el secreto a nadie.

Gosei se mantuvo callado, Marcelo se vio preocupado y nervioso, cosa que notaron Chris y Yuri y decidieron intervenir- Gosei, no te molestes con Marcelo, prometemos no revelar el secreto-dijo Yuri.

-así es, como dijo mi hermano nosotros no le revelaremos el secreto a nadie, por favor confía en nosotros-dijo Chris

El lugar estuvo silencioso, hasta que Gosei hablo- está bien, si ustedes lo dicen, pues les daré mi confianza-dijo Gosei, Chris y Yuri asintieron contentos y Marcelo dio un suspiro de alivio- pero Marcelo, le tendrás que explicar todo a Elsa y a tu tío oíste.

-si Gosei no te preocupes, tratare de explicárselo a Elsa cuando regrese-dijo Marcelo preocupado.

Ángela noto como Marcelo estaba preocupado- parece que Elsa te da algo de miedo.

-por favor Ángela, tú también debes saber lo estricta que es Elsa con las reglas y todo ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo porque es más estricta desde que se volvió Guardiana del Multiverso-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Ángela sonriendo- bueno dejemos eso de lado, están listos para ver el legado Ranger-todos asintieron.

-bueno aquí vamos.

Ángela comenzó a usar la computadora, hasta que encontró el archivo que buscaba- esto es malo, el archivo está protegido por una contraseña, esto nos llevara algo de tiempo-dijo Ángela, en eso Marcelo interrumpió.

-si se trata de una contraseña de mi tío Tommy, entonces yo sé cuál puede ser-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a colocar la contraseña y se vio que el archivo se abrió, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-como supiste de la contraseña-dijo Ángela aun sorprendida.

-conozco a mi tío Tommy más que Yubel y si algo se dé él, es que nunca deja de pensar en la persona que más quiere, por lo tanto la contraseña es "Elsa"-dijo Marcelo sonriendo y todos por poco se caen ante la sorpresa.

-esa es la contraseña-dijo Ángela sorprendida.

-por supuesto… pero bueno dejando ese tema de lado hay que ver lo que vinimos a ver -dijo Marcelo.

-¿y que contiene el archivo que vinimos a ver?- pregunto Steve.

-el archivo que fue visto solamente 2 veces, y aquellos que llegaron a verlo fueron los Rangers Dino Trueno y los Rangers Dragon, pero esta vez veremos la historia completa-dijo Ángela y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Ángela prosiguió a abrir el archivo y se vio que un contenido de video se abrió, mostrando primeramente a Tommy Oliver uno de los Rangers Legendarios.

- _Soy Tommy Oliver, si estás viendo este video, entonces la situación es grave, este un video confidencial que solo puede ser visto en casos de emergencia, lo que están por ver es la historia de mi vida y la historia de los Power Rangers_

 **Mighty Morphin. (Todo lo que está con negrita, es relatado por Tommy, solo para aclarar)**

 **Todo comenzó en la ciudad de Angel Grove, 5 jóvenes con carácter fueron convocados para combatir a la malvada hechicera espacial, Rita repulsa, ellos supieron concentrar el poder de los dinosaurios, para así convertirse en los primeros Power Rangers…**

 **Bajo la Guía de Zordon, un ser intergaláctico del planeta Eltar, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini y Jason, protegieron la tierra con valor y esto obligo a Rita a crear su propio Ranger…**

-Hola ¿eres nuevo?- pregunto con una sonrisa Kimberly.

-si soy Tommy-

-soy Kimberly-

La escena cambio en donde Tommy se encontraba en un callejón siendo cegado por una ráfaga de aire- ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Tommy! ¡Eres el elegido!-dijo Rita Repulsa.

-¡NO!-grito Tommy en medio de la malvada risa de Rita.

 **La magia que tenía Rita era muy poderosa, no podía luchar contra ella…**

-¡Este muchacho es el elegido, él se convertirá en mi malvado Ranger verde! ¡De pie Ranger verde!

-estoy a sus órdenes emperatriz-dijo un Tommy que parecía estar hipnotizado.

 **Como Ranger Verde, me ordeno destruir a los Power Rangers y casi lo consigo…**

-eres el Ranger verde-le dijo Kimberly a Tommy.

-pequeña Ranger rosa, debes saber que tú y tus amigos, serán destruidos-

 **Pero mis amigos no se rindieron, me ayudaron a destruir la espada de las sombras y así quede libre del hechizo…**

-¡el hechizo se ha roto!-exclamo Zack.

En eso Jason se acercó a Tommy- ¿estás bien Tommy?

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Tommy confundido.

-ya no estás bajo el poder Rita, únete a nosotros y la venceremos-

-¿después de lo que paso?- pregunto incrédulo Tommy

-te necesitamos, es tu destino, únete a nosotros Tommy-pidió Jason, tras vacilar un momento Tommy asintió estrechando la mano de Jason.

 **Y así fue como me convertí en parte del equipo, pero Rita ideo un plan malévolo para quitarme los poderes del Ranger verde…**

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunto Tommy

-es simple, si sirves a Rita tendrás tus poderes, si no los perderás cuando se extinga la vela-dijo Goldar.

-¿Cuál vela?- pregunto Tommy.

-el sirio verde jajaja-Goldar se hizo a un lado y mostro la vela que brillaba de color verde, que Tommy observo muy sorprendido- está hecho con una será muy especial, cuando se extinga, Rita obtendrá todos tus poderes jajaja.

 **Mis amigos trataron de ayudarme a recuperar el sirio verde, pero fue demasiado tarde, pero a Zordon se le ocurrió una idea para evitar que Rita obtuviera los poderes…**

-solo hay una alternativa, Tommy debe renunciar a los poderes del Green Ranger… al entregar la moneda a otro Ranger Tommy evitara que Rita obtenga los poderes, es la única forma-dijo Zordon.

-supongo que todo acabo-dijo Tommy y tomo la moneda de poder- fue un placer ser un Ranger.

En eso le entrego su moneda a Jason- Tommy-dijo con tristeza Jason.

-descuida, estaré bien-dijo Tommy.

 **Después de que renunciara a mis poderes, mis amigos continuaron luchando contra Rita, pero en un momento en que ellos necesitaban ayuda, tuve que volver como el Ranger verde, mis poderes volvieron, en ese momento pensé que ya no habría problemas con mis poderes, pero eso duro muy poco tiempo, ya que esta vez mis poderes de Ranger verde eran pasajeros…**

-Como ustedes saben, los poderes del Ranger verde se agotaron en sus últimas batallas, es por eso que Alfa y yo decidimos crear a un nuevo y más poderoso Ranger para combatir a Lord Zedd y a su diabólica maldad, Rangers, permítanme presentarles, ¡al Ranger blanco!

-¡he vuelto!-dijo Tommy, pero alguien pauso el video.

-oigan, ¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Michael, ya que le parecía interesante escuchar sobre el Legado Ranger.

Todos vieron que el causante de que el video se detuviera fue Chris- vaya, jamás pensé que mi tío tuviera esos problemas, pero aun así se las arreglo, sin duda mi tío es uno de los mejores Rangers que han existido-dijo Chris.

-y aún sigue siendo el mejor-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-bueno dejemos de hablar y continuemos viendo el video-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron y el video continúo…

-No podrán escapar Power Rangers-

 **Un nuevo villano, Lord Zedd quería destruir la Tierra, perdíamos a 3 Rangers, era necesario encontrar remplazos…**

-¡el poder de la espada de la luz pasara su poder a 3 nuevos Rangers!-explico Zordon.

Y para sorpresa de Tommy y sus compañeros, los nuevos Rangers se hicieron presentes-¡Rocky! ¡Adam! ¡Aisha!

-¿no es increíble?-pregunto Aisha con una sonrisa.

 **Jason, Trini y Zack cedieron sus poderes, y así, nacieron 3 nuevos Rangers…**

-¡y ahora que el poder del rayo lo haga crecer!-

 **Y justo a tiempo, puesto que Rita y Zedd se unieron a un enemigo poderoso, Rito, el grupo lucho ferozmente, pero no fue suficiente, Rito destruyo nuestros Zords**

-¡No!-grito Kimberly al ver como los Zords eran completamente destruidos.

-ya no tenemos Zords, perdimos-dijo Tommy deprimido.

-Su viaje acababa de empezar-

 **Un Ranger nunca se rinde, Zordon nos envió a buscar a Ninjor, un guerrero del pasado, él nos enseñó los secretos de los antiguos maestros ninja, el momento había llegado, teníamos nuevas armas, nuevos Zords, nuevos poderes, pero también nuevos enemigos…**

 **Y junto a ellos, aparecieron nuevos amigos…**

-Soy Tommy-

-¿Cómo estas Tommy? Soy Katherine-

 **Cuando Kimberly decidió irse, Katherine era la única opción, ella asumió el poder del Ranger rosa y justo a tiempo, ya que un nuevo enemigo aparecería para causar el terror… el Maestro Vile… quien usando sus poderes malignos hizo retroceder el tiempo, volviéndonos niños y eliminando nuestros poderes.**

-este podría ser el final de los Power Rangers-

 **Alien Rangers.**

-¡Rangers de Aquitar, la tierra necesita su ayuda urgentemente!

-¡vamos de inmediato!-

 **Zordon llamo a los Alien Rangers, Rangers del planeta Aquitar que defendieron la tierra del Maestro Vile, mientras nosotros buscábamos un modo de recuperar nuestros poderes.**

 **Logramos recuperar nuestra edad original gracias al Cristal Zeo, justo a tiempo, el ataque era inminente…**

-¡salgan del centro de mando ahora!-

-¡No podemos dejarlos aquí!-

-¡Alfa sácalos de aquí!-

-¡secuencia de tele transportación activada!-

 **Logramos salir del Centro de mando antes de que Rita y Zedd lo destruyeran…**

 **Power Rangers Zeo**

-¡está completo no lo puedo creer!-Tommy estaba sorprendido al ver que el Cristal Zeo estaba intacto.

 **En la ruinas encontramos el cristal Zeo, un poder místico que nos llevaría a un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas…**

-¡hoy surge una nueva fuerza para combatir el mal: Power Rangers Zeo!-

-¡Bien amigos, es hora de probar sus nuevos poderes!-

 **Los Zeo poderes eran increíbles y cuando necesitamos ayuda, recurrimos a un viejo amigo…**

-¡El nuevo Ranger dorado está aquí!-

 **Jason tomo el poder del Ranger dorado, con su ayuda logramos derrotar al Rey Mondo y a su diabólico imperio de las maquinas…**

 **Power Rangers Turbo**

 **Cuando nos graduamos estábamos listos para afrontar el mundo, no sin antes vivir nuestras ultimas aventuras como Rangers, era hora de pasar a otro nivel…**

-¡Velocidad Turbo!-

-¡Guau!-

 **Los Zeo Rangers ya no existían, en su lugar quedaron los Turbos Rangers, una pirata espacial llamada Divatox atacaba la tierra, con nuestros poderes turbo acabamos con ella, con un poco de ayuda, claro…**

-¡hey, soy un nuevo Ranger!-exclamo Justin.

En eso apareció una escena en donde hubo una explosión- ¡Tommy no!-Grito Katherine.

-¡tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!-dijo TJ que no podía dejar que Tommy saliera herido.

 **TJ, Cassie, Ashley y Carlos…**

-se te ha pedido que elijas a una persona para que sea tu sucesor, le damos la bienvenida a la familia de los Power Ranger-

-no estaría aquí TJ, de no ser por valor y tú fuerza, te elijo líder del equipo, serás un nuevo Ranger-

En eso volvieron a detener el video- como ya debes saber Marcelo, después de eso tu tío dejo de ser Power Ranger, verdad-dijo Ángela.

-así es, pero eso solamente le duro unos cuantos años-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Ángela sonrió por lo que dijo- bueno continuemos viendo el video.

-Listos para el ataque-

 **Divatox era fuerte y sus Pirañatrones implacables y lanzo un feroz ataque que termino por destruir el centro de mando, luego viajo al espacio para planear la destrucción definitiva de la tierra.**

-¡tenemos que ir al planeta Sabaria!- dijo Carlos.

-¡hay que detener a Divatox antes de que vuelva!-declaro TJ.

 **Los Turbo Rangers siguieron a Divatox al espacio, dejando atrás todo lo que conocían y querían…**

-adiós Justin-

 **Para siempre…**

 **PR en el Espacio**

-Nos está atrayendo-

 **El viaje espacial era peligroso y la diferencia entre amigos y enemigos es notable, Andros demostró ser más que un amigo, era el líder perfecto para combatir a un nuevo enemigo y ese enemigo era… Astronema…**

-destrúyanlos-dijo Astronema.

 **Creyeron que no había esperanza, pero Andros les entrego los Astro Morphos y surgió un nuevo equipo…**

-¡Power Rangers del Espacio!-

En eso se mostró una escena en donde estaban en una habitación-¿Quién es él?-.

-su nombre es Zhane, el Ranger plateado-

 **Los Rangers del espacio liberaron a Zhane de su helada prisión y el noble Ranger plateado se unió al equipo, las batallas eran difíciles y sobre todo porque Andros encontró a su hermana perdida Karone que resulto ser… Astronema.**

 **La alianza del mal, un grupo conformado por los más grandes villanos comenzaron a atacar a planetas como Aquitar y Triforia, además de que los Rangers del espacio tenían la prioridad de encontrar a Zordon que fue capturado por Dark Espectro, cuando Dark espectro fue derrotado, Astronema tomo su lugar como líder de la alianza del mal y la batalla final comenzó…**

 **Andros trato de buscar a su hermana para convencerla, en lugar de eso encontró a Zordon y le pidió un favor muy especial…**

-Andros debes romper mi tubo de energía, solo la energía del bien, podrá destruir a la alianza del mal-dijo Zordon.

-no Zordon, no puedo hacerlo, pides demasiado, no te destruiré-respondió Andros.

-si ese es el caso, entonces porque yo no te destruyo-apareciendo Astronema.

-¡Karone!-dijo con sorpresa Andros.

 **Tras la pelea Astronema salió herida, en eso el guerrero más fiel de Astronema, Ecliptor trato de vengarse, pero Andros lo derroto y fue cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil, para un Power Ranger…**

-Andros como Power Ranger, es tu deber salvar el universo, llego la hora-dijo Zordon.

-adiós amigo-dijo Andros y ataco con su Spiral saber.

 **Tras destruir el tubo dimensional en el que estaba Zordon la energía del bien fue liberada y así destruyo a todos los miembros de la alianza del mal…**

 **La paz había vuelto y no solamente la energía del bien de Zordon destruyo por completo a la alianza del mal, sino que también purifico toda la maldad que tenía Astronema, convirtiéndola de nuevo en Karone…**

-¿Andros?, que sucedió-pregunto Karone.

-es una larga historia-dijo Andros con una sonrisa.

 **PR la Galaxia Pérdida.**

 **Pasaron unos días y en un lugar muy lejano de la galaxia se iniciaba una nueva batalla, en el lejano planeta de Mirinoi, 5 nuevos héroes de nombres Leo, Kendrix, Damone, Maya y Kai, recuperaron los sables de quásar y se convirtieron en los Power Rangers de la Galaxia Perdida, tenían que unirse para enfrentar a su letal enemiga Trakeena…**

-¡nada podrá detenerme esta vez, nada!-

 **Trekeena amenazaba con destruir la colonia espacial Terra Aventura y para eso adopto una nueva terrible y horrorosa forma, el Ranger rojo y su arma eran la única esperanza de la colonia…**

-¡Fuego!-

 **Al derrotar a Trakeena, los Rangers de la Galaxia perdida se ganaron el agradecimiento de los colonos de Terra Aventura…**

 **PR A la Velocidad de la Luz**

 **Mientras tanto, en la tierra, un grupo selecto se formaba para enfrentar a una nueva invasión de demonios…**

-la operación a la velocidad de la luz ha preparado armas de última generación para poder atraparlos, por sus habilidades fueron escogidos para capturarlos ¿creen poder hacerlo?-

-cuente conmigo-

-y conmigo-

-quiero ayudar-

 **Los Rangers a la velocidad luz, necesitaban uno más para completar el equipo y ese alguien era Ryan, el Ranger Titanio, con su ayuda derrotaron a todos los demonios que estaban controlados por la reina Bansheera…**

El video se detuvo- entonces Ángela, usted hiso los Morphos y los Zords de los Rangers a la velocidad luz-dijo Davis.

-así es, yo hice los planos y todo-dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-ahora más que nada, quiero que me enseñe-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-bueno dejemos eso, continuemos viendo el video, ya que lo que viene es increíble-dijo Marcelo y todos se preguntaron el porqué y el video continuo.

-oigan me agrada esa nave, tiene estilo-dijo Michael, ay que el vídeo mostro una nave con un diseño bastante impresionante.

 **PR Fuerza de Tiempo**

-mis amigos y yo venimos del año 3000, debemos atrapar a una banda de mutantes que ha escapado, creemos que solamente tú puedes activar estos Morphos para poder vencerlos… es tuyo-

-¡Guau!-

-ADN confirmado-

-¿listos? ¡Fuerza, Fuerza de Tiempo!-

 **Los Rangers del futuro siguieron a un criminal llamado Ransik que había viajado a través del tiempo y del espacio, al año 2001.**

 **El último en unírseles fue un amigo muy especial… Eric tardo en comprender que la mayor virtud de un Ranger no es el poder… sino la recompensa de ayudar a la humanidad…**

Todos vieron sorprendidos esa parte del video- que les dije, sabía que se sorprenderían-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-jamás pensé que existieran Rangers del futuro-dijo Mira.

-yo también… pero no entiendo, si son del futuro porque no vienen aquí y nos informan sobre los enemigos que aparecerán-dijo Steve.

-pienso que podrían hacerlo, pero si lo hacen estarían cambiando el pasado y tal vez eso causaría muchos cambios en el futuro-dijo Ángela.

-eso tiene sentido-dijo Yolei y todos asintieron.

-bueno continuemos donde estábamos-dijo Ángela y continuaron viendo el video diario.

 **PR Fuerza Salvaje**

-necesitamos un quinto Ranger-

-quédense tranquilos, creo que estamos muy bien así-

 **Cole se unió a los Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje, héroes que usaron la fuerza de los animales para combatir a los Orgs, los malvados monstruos que querían conquistar la tierra mediante la contaminación y la destrucción…**

 **El último en unírseles fue Merick, el Lunar Wolf Ranger, con su ayuda y la de los poderosos Wild Zords derrotaron al amo Org y salvaron la tierra…**

 **PR Tormenta Ninja**

-estos son sus Morphos de Power Rangers-

-Guau-

-si claro-

-¡sí! ¿Vieron? ¡Tenía razón! Los Power Rangers son reales-

-desde ahora serán los Wind Power Rangers-

 **3 estudiantes ninja sobresalientes dominaron el poder del aire, agua y la tierra…**

 **El poder del trueno fue su mayor desafío, pero sus mayores enemigos…**

-¿sabes quiénes somos?

-sí, mis amigos-

 **Fueron sus mejores amigos…**

 **La tierra estaba al borde de la destrucción, otro amigo, Cam, viajo al pasado en busca del único poder que podía ayudar, el poder del Ranger samurái verde…**

 **En su última batalla contra Lothor, los Rangers hicieron un gran sacrificio…**

-¡tengo sus poderes de Rangers!-

-¡tal vez no seamos Power Rangers, pero tenemos poder! ¡Poder del Aire!-

-¡Poder del Agua!-

-¡Poder de la Tierra!-

-¡NO!-

 **PR Dino Trueno**

 **Después de graduarme de la universidad entre a trabajar en la preparatoria de Reefside, donde conocería a 3 nuevos héroes que protegerían la tierra de un nuevo enemigo… Mesogog**

 **Fue así como Conner, Ethan y Kira se convirtieron en los Power Rangers Dino Trueno…**

-¡Tyranno!

-¡Ptero!

-¡Tricero!

 **Pero Mesogog era muy fuerte y astuto, fue necesario que yo volviera a la acción, esta vez como el Ranger negro de dino trueno…**

 **Y cuando necesitábamos ayuda, se nos unió Trent que tenía el poder del Ranger blanco de dino trueno.**

 **En nuestra batalla final contra Mesogog, tuvimos que recurrir a un gran sacrificio…**

-¡Chicos, usemos todo nuestro poder, es la único modo!

-¡Power Rangers! ¡Invoco el poder de la Dino gemas!-

 **Al destruir a Mesogog usamos todo el poder de las Dino gemas, volviendo a la normalidad, pasaron algunos días y tuve que volver a Angel Grove…**

Marcelo solo se puso serio, porque ya sabía lo que significaba- "Yubel"-pensó con tristeza Marcelo.

 **PR Súper Patrulla Delta**

 **Mientras tanto, en un futuro lejano, en el año 2025, los humanos y alienígenas aprendieron a vivir juntos en paz y armonía, hasta que la malvada fuerza militar Troobiana, encabezada por el emperador Gruumm amenazo la paz…**

 **Fue entonces que una nueva generación de héroes surgió, los Power Rangers SPD, comandados por el comandante Anubis Cruger y con ayuda del Ranger Omega que venía del futuro, detuvieron los ataques troobianos y en la última batalla contra Gruumm, Cruger no solo logro vencer al emperador…**

-no tengas piedad Cruger, no me la tengas ¡sin piedad!-Cruger lanzo el golpe con su espada, cortándole así el cuerno- ¡No!

-¡ahora están iguales!-dijo Cruger, arrestándolo.

 **Sino que conservo su honor en el proceso…**

 **PR Fuerza Mística**

 **Pero años anteriores, en el bosque de Briawood una nueva fuerza demoniaca surgió, el inframundo se levantó de nuevo y un nuevo grupo de héroes surgió para combatirlo…**

-¡Fuente Mágica, Fuerza Mística!

 **Con ayuda de sus maestros Udona, Daggeron y Leambow, los Rangers Fuerza Mística enfrentaron al submundo con valor…**

 **En la batalla final contra Octomus, el gran maestro del submundo, lograron unir a humanos y a criaturas mágicas para poder vencerlo…**

 **PR Operación Sobrecarga**

 **Pero la magia es muy misteriosa y los objetos mágicos son muchos, uno de ellos era la legendaria corona Aurora, la cual despertó el interés no de uno, sino de 4 bandos diferentes de villanos…**

 **Flurios, su hermano Moltor, Kamdor y Mig, buscaban el poder de la corona Aurora y una nueva generación de Rangers pareció para hacerles frente…**

-¡Aceleración Sobrecarga! ¡Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga!

 **Juntos vencieron a esos malvados uno a la vez, pero Flurios obtuvo la Corona y su poder, tomando así una nueva y poderosa forma, el Ranger rojo y su armadura, le hicieron frente para detenerlo de una vez por todas…**

-Mack que estás haciendo-

-usando todo el poder que tengo-

 **Al derrotar a Flurios, los Rangers operación sobrecarga se ganaron la gratitud del Caballero Centinela, guardián de la corona…**

 **PR Furia Animal**

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy único y a la vez maravilloso, 3 estudiantes del kung fu sobresalientes, dominaron el poder del tigre, el chita y el jaguar, con la ayuda de su maestro el Ranger lobo y su amigo, el Ranger Rino, debían unirse para combatir a Dai Shi y su horda de bestias malignas…**

 **Y en eso apareció un amigo especial para ayudarlos, Jarrod con el espíritu del gran león lograron destruir a Dai Shi…**

 **PR Revoluciones Por Minuto**

 **En otro mundo bastante apartado, y se debe saber que la magia y los seres oscuros no son los únicos peligros que existen, ya que muchas veces, la tecnología es también una gran amenaza…**

 **Un virus de computadora llamado Venjix tomo el control de esa dimensión, con su poderoso ejercito de robots arraso con ciudades enteras, quedando un solo sitio seguro, la ciudad domo de Corintia y su única esperanza eran los Power Rangers RPM…**

 **Con la ayuda de la brillante Dra. K, los Rangers RPM lograron vencer a Venjix…**

 **PR Samurai**

 **Regresando a la tierra por el año 2011, una fuerza del inframundo surgió desde las profundidades del rio Tsanzu, los malvados Nighloks atacaron la tierra y una nueva fuerza del bien apareció…**

-¡Samuraizer!, ¡Vamos Samurai/Poder Dorado!-

 **Los Power Rangers Samurái, usando los poderes y los símbolos de los samurái y se les opusieron…**

 **Y en su última batalla con el Maestro Xandred, señor de los Nighloks, los Rangers samurái probaron el valor de la humanidad…**

 **PR Furia Dragón.**

 **Devuelta en Angel Grove habían pasado 9 años desde que me fui de Reefside, todo era paz, hasta que un mal muy poderoso y maligno despertó, Ivan Ooze el líder original de la Alianza del Mal, tras saber que había regresado, Dimitria la nueva guardiana del poder Ranger al informarme que Ivan había regresado, recurrimos al único poder Ranger que podía vencerlo, las garras de dragon que escogieron a 4 nuevos héroes…**

 **Yubel que era hija de Trini la primera Ranger amarilla, ella falleció cuando Yubel tenía 7 años y como su amigo me hice cargo de ella junto con mi esposa Elsa, Yubel se convirtió en la Ranger Roja, Finn en el Ranger Azul, Marceline en la Ranger Violeta y Kenneth en el Ranger Amarillo, formando así un nuevo equipo Ranger…**

-¡Morfosis amigos! ¡Furia Dragon! ¡Poder Volcánico!/ ¡Poder Marino!/ ¡Poder Celestial!/ ¡Poder Terráqueo!

 **Trabajando en equipo detuvieron los planes de Ivan Ooze, pero él era más fuerte y astuto, por lo cual no tuve otra alternativa que volver a la acción, esta vez como el Ranger negro furia dragon…**

-¡Furia del dragon Espectral! ¡Ranger Negro!

 **Al unirme al equipo, detuvimos cada plan que Ivan Ooze hacía, pero para causar más problemas Ivan trajo a enemigos antiguos de los Power Rangers, como Zeltrax, además de que capturo a Karone y la convirtió nuevamente en Astronema…**

 **Y cuando necesitábamos más ayuda, una amiga especial vino en el momento justo…**

-¡Furia dragon! ¡Poder Solar!-

 **Kira la antigua Ranger amarillo dino trueno, regreso a la acción esta vez como la Ranger Dorada y con su ayuda el equipo detuvo muchos planes de Ivan Ooze que no solo eran ataques a la tierra sino también a otros universos, pero gracias a nuestros poderes y nuestros Zords, Rayearth, Ceres, Windam, Helmos, Absu y Kami que también eran nuestros amigos, y cuando necesitábamos más poder, logramos llevar nuestros poderes a un nuevo nivel…**

-¡Por el poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami! ¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Tempestad/Acero/Tinieblas/Súper Nova!

 **Con nuestros poderes vencimos a todos los enemigos que Ivan nos envió, pero uno de ellos era una trampa…**

 **Ivan logro entrar al centro de mando y lo destruyo completamente, llevándose consigo el libro galáctico y dejando a Dimitria en un estado muy grave…**

 **Ivan decidió atacarnos esta vez en persona y lo enfrentamos, pero Ivan era muy poderoso y aun con nuestro Megazord fuimos derrotados, pero eso no le basto, para dejarnos sin poderes destruyo por completo nuestros Morphos así como a nuestros Zords…**

 **El plan de Ivan era la de usar al abismo del mal para revivir a todos los villanos que fueron destruidos por otras generaciones Rangers, al saber eso teníamos la obligación de detenerlo, pero Yubel no se sentía bien y con dudas en ella misma se fue del centro de mando, nadie sabe lo que paso, pero por lo que me dijo Yubel su madre parece haberla ayudado, y también obtuvo una pequeña ayuda de alguien...**

-¡Yubel! ¡Yubel!-

-¿Marcelo?-

-¡por fin te encontré!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Oh nada, aquí paseando en medio de la tormenta, con varios monstruos atacando la ciudad, ¿qué crees que hago? vine a buscarte

-Gracias, pero ya estoy bien, hay que volver al centro de mando-

 **Yubel volvió junto con mi sobrino Marcelo, Yubel recupero su determinación y juntos fuimos a detener a Ivan Ooze sin nuestros poderes, pero aun así no fue suficiente, Ivan Ooze usando el poder del libro galáctico logro abrir el abismo del Mal, pensamos que era el fin, pero…**

-¡Ranger Angel!-

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-

 **Resulta que antes de que Dimitria falleciera, nombro a Elsa la nueva guardiana del Multiverso y del poder Ranger, y gracias a eso, pudimos recuperar nuestros poderes y no solo eso…**

 **Elsa llamo a todas las generaciones Rangers, como de otras lugares distintos así como del futuro y otros planetas, juntos logramos detener y destruir por completo a la alianza del mal, dando así a la primera guerra legendaria de los Power Rangers…**

 **El único que quedaba era Ivan Ooze, pero el aumento de tamaño y para vencerlo Elsa trajo de vuelta a nuestros Zords dragon para así comenzar con la batalla final…**

 **La batalla contra Ooze parecía repetirse, pero luego Elsa recolecto el poder de los demás Rangers, para aumentar el poder de nuestro Megazord…**

-¡Reciban esto Power Rangers Furia Dragon!-

 **Con ese poder pudimos estar al nivel de Ivan Ooze, y la batalla final se desarrolló en el espacio…**

-¡así que quieren atacarme!, ¡pues tomen esto!-

-¡Megazord Furia Legendaria… Relámpago Legendario!-

Ambos ataques chocaron en el espacio, produciendo una gran explosión y un potente destello que se vio en la Tierra-¡Vamos Rangers, no se rindan!-animo Yubel.

-¡Claro que no!-grito Finn.

-¡Vamos a acabar con ese cara de baba!-declaro Marceline.

-¡Hay que hacerlo por Dimitria!-recordó Kenneth.

-¡Por la Tierra!-agrego Tommy.

-¡Y por todo el universo!-finalizo Kira.

Los Rangers lanzaron un grito de batalla, haciendo que sus dragones rugieran con ferocidad, lo que aumento el poder del Megazord y redirigió los ataques hacia Ivan Ooze.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-grito Ooze antes de recibir ambos ataques con fuerza.

 **Donde logramos derrotarlo, al regresar, fuimos felicitados por todas las generaciones de Power Rangers, además de que salvamos a Karone…**

 **Después de eso, estuvimos en el centro de mando que ya había sido reconstruido y donde Elsa debía quedarse ya que como dije anterior mente ella era la nueva guardiana y así el mundo llego a tener paz…**

 **PR Furia Legendaria**

 **Pasaron varios meses y todo era paz, ya que como destruimos a Ivan Ooze, pensamos que ya no tendríamos que luchar contra enemigos de ese poder y maldad, nos equivocamos…**

 **Ya que Ooze, antes de ser derrotado nos dejó un regalo muy inesperado y a la vez maligno…**

 **Y ese era Astronema, los Rangers Dragon tuvimos que volver a la acción y cuando encaramos a Astronema nos llevamos una gran sorpresa…**

-¿Qué crees que haces Karone? Si es alguna broma no es graciosa-

-¿Karone? Me temo que se equivocan, yo no soy Karone, soy Astronema, reina absoluta del Mal-

-la que se equivoca tú, tu nombre es Karone ¿Quién te está manipulando esta vez para que creas que volviste a ser Astronema?

-Nadie me está controlando, realmente soy Astronema y ella-dijo señalando a la prisionera, quitándole la bolsa de la cara.

Al ver el rostro de la prisionera todos se sorprendieron-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Tommy

Marcelo y los demás a excepción de Ángela se sorprendieron por lo que veían- ¿Qué rayos sucede?-pensó Marcelo.

Volviendo al video, se vio como Astronema revelo el rostro de la prisionera- Ella es Karone-

 **De alguna manera Ivan Ooze logro separar el lado bueno del malo en Karone, antes de que fuera destruido.**

 **A pesar de la sorpresa nos preparamos para pelear, pero Astronema también venia preparada, ya que con sus nuevos soldados, los Mega Drakzes que tenían la habilidad de transformarse en cada soldado al servicio del mal, como por ejemplo, Masillas, Kogs y Cyclobots…**

 **Y casi fuimos destruidos por los nuevos soldados de Astronema, pero fuimos salvados, nos tele transportaron al centro de mando…**

 **Al ver que no teníamos oportunidad contra los nuevos guerreros de Astronema, Elsa nos entregó los Cristales de Poder Legendario, resulta que las garras de Dragón y los Cristales Legendarios fueron creados por Zordon…**

-los Cristales y las Garras fueron creadas para interactuar entre sí, el poder de los dragones combinado con el poder de estos cristales les permitirá obtener los poderes de todas las generaciones Rangers anteriores a ustedes, en pocas palabras se convertirán en un ejército de solo 6 personas-

 **Y así fue, usando el poder de los Cristales Legendarios pudimos hacer frente a los nuevos guerreros de Astronema y no solo eso, también podíamos llamar a los Zords antiguos de los Rangers anteriores…**

 **Y cuando llego el momento en que necesitábamos ayuda, apareció una gran amiga de Yubel…**

-¡Furia Dragón! ¡Poder Lunar!

 **Fue cuando Amber la hija de Kimberly la primera Ranger rosa de la historia, había llegado en el momento justo y sin más se unió al equipo, ahora herramos 7 Rangers, trabajando en equipo estábamos listos y preparados para derrotar a Astronema…**

 **Pero la maldad de Astronema no tenía límites, no solo estaba obsesionada con destruirnos, también atacaba a otros seres que Vivian en otros planetas…**

 **Ya que nos enteramos que el planeta KO-35 había sido destruido por la misma Astronema, pero afortunadamente supimos que los Rangers del Espacio y los habitantes de KO-35 pudieron evacuar el planeta a tiempo, ahora ellos se encuentran en el planeta Zi…**

 **PR Megaforce**

 **Pero mientras nosotros luchábamos contra las fuerzas de Astronema, otro grupo de Rangers defendía la tierra de un malvado ejército espacial, conocido como El ejército Warstar, aquellos Rangers eran guiados por un buen amigo de Dimitria, quien también fue discípulo de Zordon, su nombre era Gosei…**

 **Gosei había reclutado a un nuevo grupo de adolescentes y les dio sus Morphers para que así se convirtieran en los Power Rangers Megaforce…**

 **Troy, Emma, Noah, Gia y Jake defendieron la tierra de los malvados alienígenos del Imperio Warstar…**

 **Después de batallas difíciles, Gosei les entrego los Morphers legendarios y las Legendary Keys para así usar los poderes de los Rangers del pasado al igual que nosotros, en eso apareció un amigo que los ayudaría a completar la tarea, Orion un alienígena del planeta Andresia, usando el poder del Silver Ranger Megaforce…**

 **Juntos lograron detener los planes del imperio Warstar que era dirigido por ese momento por uno de los hijos del emperador Mavro y ese era el príncipe Vekar…**

 **Pero antes de que Mavro y sus hijos atacaran la tierra junto con su ejército, en ese momento se aliaron con nuestro peor enemigo… Astronema, tras saber eso yo y el resto de los Rangers furia dragon fuimos a ayudarlos…**

 **Y gracias a nuestra ayuda, los Rangers Megaforce estuvieron a salvo.**

 **Sin embargo Astronema hizo un plan muy perverso y como resultado los Rangers Megaforce perdieron su Megazord y comenzaron a sentirse muy diferentes lo que causo que nos pusiéramos uno en contra del otro…**

 **En ese momento Astronema había enviado a un guerrero para destruir la ciudad y nosotros fuimos a detenerlos, pero los Rangers Megaforce no estaban de acuerdo y desobedeciendo las órdenes de Gosei fueron a detener al guerrero de Astronema.**

 **A pesar de vencer a los enemigos tuvimos un mal presentimiento y fuimos de inmediato al centro de operaciones de los Rangers Megaforce y para cuando nos dimos cuenta era demasiado tarde, no logramos salvar a Gosei…**

Marcelo y sus amigos se sorprendieron mucho con lo que dijo Tommy.

 **Resulta que Astronema uso a Mavro y a todo su ejército, ya que el objetivo de Astronema era Gosei…**

 **Al ver lo que sucedió los Rangers Megaforce nos culparon de lo sucedido, pero luego descubrimos que ellos habían sido controlados por una toxina que uso Astronema, para que así ellos se comportaran de forma negativa…**

 **Volviendo con PR Furia Legendaria.**

 **Llevamos a Gosei al centro de Mando ya que Elsa estaba buscando una forma de revivirlo, pero en la fortaleza de Astronema se vio que ella uso sus poderes para controlar a Mavro y también aumento su poder y lo obligó a atacar la ciudad de Angel Grove y no tuvimos más opción que ir a detenerlo, los Rangers Megaforce querían ayudarnos pero Elsa les dijo que se quedaran en el centro de mando…**

 **Yubel y todos nosotros fuimos a detener a Mavro, luego de una gran batalla lo derrotamos, al volver al centro de mando y supimos que Elsa había encontrado una manera de revivir a Gosei, pero para eso los Rangers Megaforce sacrificaron sus poderes de Rangers legendarios y así lograron salvar a Gosei…**

 **Los Rangers Megaforce se fueron, Orion volvió a su planeta y Robo caballero fue escogido por Elsa para proteger Eltar, luego de unos momentos Elsa descubrió que faltaban páginas del libro galáctico y nos llamó enseguida al saber eso descubrimos que tramaba Astronema.**

 **Su plan consistía en viajar en dimensiones, para así reunir la energía de los seres más poderosos y no tuvimos más opción que seguir a Astronema por las dimensiones, ya que Elsa nos dio la misión de proteger a los seres de gran poder, que Astronema estaba buscando, no sabemos cuál puede ser su plan, pero sé que la detendremos…**

En eso se le vio a Tommy- _si alguien vio el video y tiene relación con los Power Rangers, no tienen por qué preocuparse, nosotros volveremos, no sé cuándo regresaremos, pero definitivamente lo haremos_ …

- _Marcelo, si tú estás viendo el video, déjame decirte que Yubel, Amber y Yo lamentamos no haberte dicho nada, cuando ya venias de visita, y espero que te encuentres bien, puede que solo sean ideas extrañas que tengo, pero si tienes la posibilidad de proteger la ciudad, por favor hazlo_ …

Marcelo escucho atentamente lo que su tío iba a decir

- _Si tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo o ayudar a alguien, es porque todas las personas del planeta te necesitan, así que hasta que regresemos, procura hacer lo correcto, se bien que ahora mismo deseas tener respuestas, Gosei y Elsa te las pueden dar, eso todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora, así que cuídate_ …

Fin del video.

Se hizo un gran silencio y Marcelo era el único que estaba con expresión seria- Marcelo, no debes preocuparte, hasta ahora has hecho un gran trabajo como un Power Ranger-dijo Gosei.

Y el silencio aumento, en eso Marcelo dio un suspiro tratando de decir alguna palabra luego de todo lo que había visto, pero sobre todo, las palabras finales de su Tío Tommy.

-Tienes razón Gosei, y ahora que soy el Dino Omega Ranger Rojo y líder del equipo, debo proteger la ciudad de Angel Grove y sus habitantes y no solo eso, mis amigos y yo, tenemos que proteger la tierra y a todo el universo, ya que si no lo hiciera, estaría dejando en mal todas las cosas por las que pelearon los anteriores Rangers y sobre todo…

-estaría dejando en mal todo en lo que Zordon y Dimitria creían, si mi tío me tiene la confianza y estoy seguro que también la tendría con mis amigos, entonces hare lo mejor que pueda para proteger el universo-dijo Marcelo con determinación y con una sonrisa y puso su mano en el centro de sus amigos.

-Marcelo tiene razón, si Tommy y los demás tienen confianza con los nuevos Rangers que aparecen, no podemos defraudarlo, hay que hacerlo-dijo Holly y apoyo su mano a la de Marcelo.

-tienes razón-dijo Davis hizo lo mismo.

-haremos que todos se sientan orgullosos-dijo Yolei apoyando su mano.

-así es, tal vez no tengamos eso poderes legendarios tan geniales como de los Rangers Dragón, pero si trabajamos en equipo lo lograremos-dijo Steve.

-así es, no dejaremos que nadie destruya la ciudad y lastime a inocentes-dijo Mira

-además también protegeremos el universo de cualquier malvado-dijo Michael.

En eso vieron como Chris y Yuri apoyaban sus manos- y no se preocupen, como dijimos nosotros no diremos nada de esto a nadie-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-además de que trataremos de ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten-dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias Chris, Yuri… enserio, gracias-dijo Marcelo sonriendo

En eso Ángela, también apoyo su mano con la de los demás- hasta que Tommy y los demás regresen, los apoyare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Ángela sonriendo y los Rangers le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-yo también los ayudare Rangers-dijo Tensou.

-así es Rangers, nosotros los ayudaremos-dijo Gosei- sé que les debo explicaciones, pero debo decirles que hasta ahora ustedes están haciendo un buen trabajo, como lo hicieron los Rangers anteriores a ustedes, sé que nos harán sentir a todos orgullosos de que formen parte de la familia de los Power Rangers.

-gracias Gosei-dijo Marcelo- bueno como lo oyeron de Gosei, estamos haciendo un gran trabajo y sé muy bien que haremos sentir orgullosos a todos, incluso a Zordon, nunca nos rendiremos ya que formamos parte de la familia de los…

-¡Power Rangers!-en eso todos levantaron las manos saltando.

Fin del episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Muy bien amigos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el episodio, sé que agregue algunas partes en el video diario, pero lo hice, ya que en mi opinión esa debió haber sido la auténtica, no digo que la que vi en PR Dino Trueno no me haya gustado, es solo que siento que le faltaron algunos detalles, pero bueno ahora vamos a los Reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Draizen:** en primera, me agrada saber que te gusto el cap, a pesar de los leves cambios, ahora con tu pregunta que seguramente muchos que siguen el Fic quieren saber… pues de hecho no lo hare, ya el desarrollo entre Marcelo y Holly pienso hacerlo en la Segunda temporada, ya que uno de los errores que creo que cometí, fue hacer una interacción tipo Anime predecible con Marcelo y Holly, lo único que te puedo decir, es que el desarrollo que ambos tendrán en la Segunda Temporada y una Tercera Probablemente… si es que no se me ocurre otras ideas para la Segunda Temporada, puede que todo acabe en la Segunda Temporada, pero si tengo alguna u otra idea, puede que haya la posibilidad de que haya una Tercera Temporada de Power Rangers. En cuanto a lo de PR Dino Charge y Ninja Steel, hay que tener en cuenta algunos factores, primero que Dino Charge pertenece a una dimensión diferente y que Ninja Steel sucede luego de un año de los acontecimientos de Megaforce, por lo cual es muy poco probable que haya una mención de cualquiera de estos equipos Rangers en esta Primera Temporada, pero probablemente lo haya en la Segunda, en fin nos leemos en otra ocasión compa y cuídate.

 **Bueno gente ya terminado de responder los Reviews que dejaron, vamos con la pregunta que les hice, si bien nadie quiso responder, no se preocupen, pueden hacerlo en los siguientes caps que haga, esperare su respuesta, ahora sin más que comentar, voy a darles mi punto de vista de lo que pienso sobre las preguntas que les hice:**

 **¿Power Rangers es una Franquicia Muerta?**

 **Bueno primeramente les diré lo siguiente, si algún fan u otro enfermito por ahí, que seguramente va a leer esto si es que aparece claro, siempre creen que Megaorce, Samurai y Ninja Steel causaron que Power Rangers sea una franquicia muerta, y déjenme decirles de la manera más cordial posible hacia ese tipo de gente… ¡No sean Pendejo la PTM! Considerar que Power Rangers es una franquicia muerta por 3 series, eso si da lástima de parte de aquellos que se dicen fans de la franquicia más que todo porque al ser, seguramente de mi edad que estoy entre los 25 años que consideren a Power Rangers como una franquicia muerta por 3 series, eso si no es tener criterio, "Por eso muchos fanfic's que leo son muy malos y tienen poco argumento u originalidad e incluso muy fanservicero para tener visitas", lo cual en sí, me causa molestia, ya que si Power Rangers fuera una franquicia Muerta, no hubiera tenido una película en el 2017, no hubiera vendido juguetes de la colección Legacy, no tendría comic's eh incluso la Power Morphicon que se lleva a cabo en Estado Unidos ya dejaría de haber existido, pero no la franquicia sigue viva, a pesar de que algunos con poco criterio o enfermitos de la cabeza piensen que PR ya está muerto por 3 series, lamentablemente gente, no quiero meter a autores de Fic's en esto, pero la verdad me sorprende que algunos crean que PR está muerto solamente por 3 series, Power Rangers aún sigue vivo y estoy seguro que este año 2019, nos deleitaremos no solo con la serie de TV sino también con los demás productos de esta gran franquicia que seguramente HASBRO hará un gran trabajo, tengo mi fe puesta en ellos.**

 **¿En qué momento se considera a una franquicia Muerta?**

 **Bueno, ahora para aquellos que no comprenden el significado de como reconocer que una franquicia está muerta, pues es lo siguiente, cuando de algún modo todos los productos de dicha franquicia no genera ganancias, si… el aquellas palabras de "El mundo se consume el dinero" pues lamentablemente gente, si no hay dinero, no hay ganancias, una franquicia puede considerarse muerta, un ejemplo de esto podría ser Monster Rancher o Medabots, ya que son franquicias que no se ha llegado a saber ninguna noticia de estas, incluso en Japón, e incluso algunos dicen que Zoids y Bakugan resucitaron y ahora volvieron, pero no gente, no solo es la serie de Anime lo cual sostiene una Franquicia sino sus demás productos y por lo que tengo entendido Bakugan y Zoids han estado vendiendo productos estos últimos años, así que ya saben en qué momento ustedes pueden considerar una Franquicia "Muerta".**

 **Bueno nos vemos amigos lectores y para finalizar, volveré a hacer el top de Series de Power Rangers donde voy a tratar de incluir los productos que se vendieron en su momento para así dar una opinión más objetiva, no como otras personas que se dicen ser fans, bueno eso es todo nos vemos y cuídense.**


	19. Octópodo Problemático

**Hola amigos lectores, ahora vamos con el cap 19 del Fic, que espero les esté gustando, posiblemente no hay muchas visitas, debido a que al ser un Remake y tener los caps desde el 15 hasta aquí han tenido pocos cambios, pero les aseguro que en los futuros caps serán muy interesantes ya que tendrán grandes cambios, por cierto un dato, este cap se lleva a cabo el 3 de Julio del 2014, mientras que el cap anterior era el día 2 del mismo mes, bueno ya habiéndoles dado estos datos, que comience el cap.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **19: Octópodo Problemático.**

Luego de aquella revelación del vídeo que mostraba toda la Historia de los Power Rangers, todos empezaron a retirarse para descansar, obviamente se quedaron hablando de algunos detalles.

Como por ejemplo, porque en algunas tomas del vídeo que vieron no se mostraba a los Rangers Furia Animal, ya que solo los vieron con sus trajes Rangers, a lo cual ni Gosei y ni Ángela pudieron responder, pero fue un detalle que dejaron pasa de largo, ya que no les iba a sorprender si aquellos Rangers eran de otro planeta o no eran humanos, porque al ver a los Alien Rangers y del Comandante Cruger de SPD, se dieron cuenta que los Power Rangers también pueden ser seres vivos que no son humanos.

Las preguntas siguieron, pero cuando llego a esos de las 20:00 PM todos tuvieron que retirarse de la casa de Tommy, dejando a Marcelo, Chris y Yuri, que ya se preparaban para dormir.

-oye Marcelo, ahora que tu hermano está aquí, ¿dónde dormirás?-dijo Yuri.

-Yuri tiene razón, donde vas a dormir tu… no será que vas a dormir en la habitación de Yubel, si haces un desorden sabes que ella se molestara mucho contigo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-claro que no, no voy a dormir en la habitación de Yubel-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-entonces dormirás en la habitación de nuestro Tío-dijo Chris.

-tampoco, solo duérmanse quieren-dijo Marcelo y salió de la habitación.

-donde crees que vaya a dormir tu hermano-dijo Yuri.

-no lo sé, tal vez lo averigüemos mañana, además yo tengo sueño, después de todo lo que vimos en ese video diario-dijo Chris preparándose para dormir, en la bolsa de dormir que trajo en su equipaje.

En la mañana siguiente, se vio que Yuri ya estaba despierta y vio que Chris seguía dormido y se acercó a él- oye Chris despierta, ya son las 8:10 am.

En eso Chris despertó- porque me despiertas, déjame dormir un poco más-dijo Chris.

-oh claro que no, si no te despiertas le diré a tu hermano que lo haga-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

En eso Chris se levantó rápido- sabes, prefiero levantarme ahora, antes de que traigas a Marcelo-dijo Chris, en eso ambos fueron abajo para ver si Marcelo ya estaba despierto, pero fue una gran sorpresa lo que vieron.

Marcelo aún estaba dormido, sobre todo porque estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la casa.

-Marcelo sigue dormido-dijo Yuri.

-de seguro no pudo dormir bien y por eso está así-dijo Chris, en eso vio como Yuri se fue a la cocina y trajo un vaso con agua- esto sí que será divertido-sonriendo Chris.

Yuri hecho el vaso con agua en el rostro de Marcelo para despertarlo de una buena vez.

-¡ahhhhh! Que fue eso… ¿y porque tengo el rostro mojado?-dijo Marcelo que despertó muy agitado y luego vio que Chris y Yuri estaban despiertos, pero sobre todo vio que Yuri tenía un vaso- oye Yuri puedo saber porque me despertaste de esa forma.

-lo hice porque ya van a ser las 8:20 de la mañana y ni siquiera hemos desayunado-dijo Yuri.

-eso es cierto, bueno hermano que hay para desayunar-dijo Chris.

-está bien iré a la cocina y veré que puedo hacer-dijo Marcelo y se levantó del sofá y luego hizo sonar su espalda- cielos no pude dormir bien, creo que debí pensarlo 2 veces antes de dormir en el sofá, me duele la espalda

-se puede saber a qué hora estabas despierto-dijo Chris.

-creo que me dormí como a las 10 de la noche, pero luego me desperté como a las 2 y volví a dormirme como a las 5 de la madrugada-dijo Marcelo y dio un bostezo.

-eso quiere decir que no dormiste muy bien-dijo Yuri.

-bueno no se preocupen, estaré bien-dijo Marcelo caminando y luego choco con la pared de la cocina- auch, no se preocupen estaré bien.

Marcelo siguió su camino hasta abrir la puerta de la cocina con mucha flojera, ante la mirada preocupada de ambos niños.

-no se encuentra bien-dijeron Chris y Yuri preocupados.

Luego de unos 20 minutos se vio a los chicos y estaban desayunando, Marcelo había hecho unos hot cakes.

-bueno que les parece los hot cakes-dijo Marcelo con algo de sueño.

-esta delicioso-dijo Yuri- no pensé que pudieras hacer hot cakes, tú me dijiste que no sabías cocinar jejeje.

-ah eso, bueno solo se cocinar algunas cosas-dijo Marcelo y en eso tomo su vaso que tenía jugo.

-sabes hermano, yo pensé que no podrías cocinar, ya sabes por lo cansado que estas el día de hoy-dijo Chris.

Pero antes de que Marcelo le respondiera, se oyó el timbre de la casa- Chris abre la puerta y ve quien es-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien-dijo Chris y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a Steve y Michael- hola chicos, buenos días.

-buenos días Chris, lamentamos molestarlos, pero esta Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-por supuesto, quieren pasar-dijo Chris.

-está bien-dijo Michael y entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina- hola Yuri, buenos días.

-buenos días chicos, oye Marcelo mira quienes vinieron… ¡ah!-dijo Yuri y no solo ella, sino todos se sorprendieron al ver a Marcelo tenía la cara en la mesa y estaba roncando- se durmió.

-se puede saber porque Marcelo está dormido-dijo Steve

-solo les diremos que no pudo dormir bien, ya que se durmió en el sofá-dijo Chris.

-¿Cómo? se durmió en el sofá-dijo Michael sorprendido al igual que Steve.

-y se puede saber porque no durmió en una cama-dijo Steve.

-nosotros le dijimos a Marcelo que se durmiera en uno de los cuartos, pero no quiso-dijo Chris.

-y podemos saber por qué-dijo Steve

-no lo sabemos, tal vez no quiso dormir en ninguno de los cuartos, porque su tío no se encuentra aquí-dijo Yuri

-tu qué opinas-dijo Steve a Michael.

-podría ser, además debemos recordar que Marcelo vino de visita, como su tío no está, tal vez él no quiera aprovecharse de la situación-dijo Michael.

-tal vez-dijo Steve, en eso se acercaron a Marcelo- oye Marcelo despierta-pero Marcelo no despertó y Steve tuvo que subir el volumen de su voz- ¡Marcelo despierta!

En eso Marcelo despertó y a causa de eso, golpeo accidentalmente a Steve y Michael- ¡cuidado chicos es Astronema!-dijo Marcelo, en eso Marcelo vio que se había dormido, además vio que golpeo accidentalmente a sus amigos.

Ambos se tomaron las quijadas, ya que el impacto de aquel golpe, si fue muy fuerte.

-se puede saber qué te pasa, además de que ese golpe que nos diste fue muy fuerte-dijo Steve, sobándose la quijada al igual que Michael.

-lo siento amigos es solo que estaba soñando jejeje-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En eso Yuri se acercó-oye Marcelo, escuchamos que nombraste a Astronema, estas preocupado por eso.

Marcelo se puso algo nervioso, pero luego dio un suspiro, para empezar a decirles lo que el sentía, ya que también uno de los motivos por los cuales no pudo dormir bien, fue que pensaba constantemente en lo que le había pasado a Karone.

-la verdad sí, es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que Karone y Astronema ya no sean la misma persona, ahora son identidades separadas, no puedo creer que ese maldito de Ivan Ooze le haya hecho eso a Karone-dijo Marcelo molesto y a la vez triste.

-oye hermano, esa tal Karone era la hermana de aquel Ranger Rojo llamado Andros verdad-dijo Chris.

-así es, por cierto parece que a mi tío se le olvido poner otro detalle en el video diario-dijo Marcelo.

-¿y cuál es ese detalle?-dijo Steve

-lo que mi tío no dijo de Karone, es que ella también llego a convertirse en una Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo.

-¿cómo que Karone era también una Power Ranger?-pregunto Yuri, ante aquella revelación.

-podrías explicarnos Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-por supuesto, les explicare por que Karone se convirtió en una Ranger, todo sucedió cuando Kendrix la Ranger rosa galáctica, destruyo la espada salvaje para así poder recuperar los poderes de Cassie la Ranger Rosa del Espacio, al hacerlo sacrifico su vida y como resultado su espíritu se unió al sable Quasar, después de eso Karone ayudo a los Rangers galácticos a buscar el sable de Kendrix, cuando eso sucedió el espíritu de Kendrix le entrego el poder de la Ranger Rosa galáctica a Karone, para que así ella pudiera ayudar a los demás Rangers galácticos a combatir a Trakeena, pero en mi opinión estoy seguro que ella también lo hizo para poder enmendar sus pecados como Astronema-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon- vaya no pensé que Karone fuera así-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-yo también, nunca imagine que Karone sintiera tanta culpa por lo que hizo como Astronema-dijo Michael.

-pero es bueno saber que ella haya podido redimirse como Ranger rosa no creen-dijo Yuri y todos asintieron.

-pero ahora, es muy seguro que ella debe sentirse muy culpable por lo que está sucediendo ahora-dijo Chris triste y todos también pusieron una cara triste.

En eso Marcelo bostezo- bueno no hace falta pensar en eso, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es defender la ciudad y cuando sepamos algo de Karone la rescataremos de Astronema-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-sabes Marcelo no sé por qué pero… el día de hoy te notamos con una gran confianza-dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-jejeje, bueno lo único que les puedo decir es que si tenemos la posibilidad de salvar a Karone, no debemos rendirnos, ni siquiera debemos perder la esperanza-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Marcelo- desde cuando tú eres tan optimista Marcelo-dijo Michael con una sonrisa, Marcelo solamente arqueo la ceja por el comentario de su amigo.

-bueno, ya terminamos de desayunar, así que será mejor que descanse un poco más-dijo Marcelo dirigiéndose al sofá.

-oye estas seguro hermano, debería recordarte que ya comenzaste a tener dolores de espalda solo por dormir en el sofá-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes Chris, voy a estar bien, por cierto…-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio a sus amigos- Steve, Michael, podrían hacerme el favor de cuidar a Chris y a Yuri, yo los veré en el centro juvenil más tarde está bien.

-de acuerdo los cuidaremos, pero nos debes una amigo-dijo Michael.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a dormirse.

-bueno, entonces ¿a dónde quieren ir?-dijo Steve.

-vamos al centro juvenil, podríamos ir a saludar a Holly y las demás-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-está bien, vamos al centro juvenil-dijo Steve sonriendo

-bien nos vamos a vestir, no nos esperen-dijo Yuri y se dirigió al cuarto, seguida de Chris.

Chris estaba esperando en la puerta- oye Yuri apúrate, recuerda que yo también debo alistarme-dijo Chris.

-ya voy-en eso salió Yuri con la misma ropa de ayer- muy bien ya estoy lista, será mejor que te apures o te dejaremos atrás.

Yuri se fue y Chris entro al cuarto- bueno, al menos no se tardó demasiado, pero cuando tenga entre los 13 años para arriba, lo único que le importara será su imagen para impresionar a los chicos-dijo Chris y comenzó a alistarse.

Pasaron unos minutos y Chris bajo y se vio que vestía un buzo deportivo negro y una polera blanca con detalles rojo, unos tenis blancos y una chaqueta deportiva de color blanco con negro- bueno ya estoy listo vámonos.

En eso todos se fueron al centro juvenil, dejando a Marcelo dormido en el sofá.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Como siempre la Nave estaba orbitando cerca de la Tierra con una camuflaje especial para evitar que los satélites de los países los capten, lo cual no les fue difícil al primer momento que llegaron a la órbita terrestre.

-muy bien ahora que hacemos, esos Rangers se están volviendo un problema-dijo Naga.

-lo único que podemos hacer es enviar a más de nuestros guerreros para que puedan derrotarlos-dijo Tanith.

-donde está el amo Durahan, no lo veo en ningún lado-dijo Naga

-está en la sala de control, quiere que lo dejáramos solo por un momento, pero me dijo que enviáramos a un guerrero para destruir a los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-pues bien, entonces vamos-dijo Naga y se dirigió con Tanith y Ghidorah a la prisión de la Nave.

-muy bien a quien escogemos ahora-dijo Tanith al ver los datos de cada guerrero en la pantalla de la computadora, hasta que encontró uno- parece que encontré al guerrero indicado.

En eso se abrió una de las celdas y en eso apareció una especie de pulpo humanoide y se vio que estaba cubierto por armadura metálica que respondía al nombre de Octoclam- que es lo desean que haga.

-escucha Octoclam, ve a la tierra y destruye a los Power Rangers-dijo Tanith.

-y que gano yo si logro destruir a los Rangers-dijo Octoclam.

-bueno, que te parecería ser libre, tal vez eso te motive no crees-dijo Naga.

-con que ser libre, pero deberían saber que si llegara a tener la oportunidad, podría escapar-dijo Octoclam.

-claro que no lo harás, ya que por si no lo sabes, cuando los capturamos, les pusimos un rastreador que nos permite ver su ubicación, así que si tratas de escapar, nosotros lo sabremos y si eso sucede yo personalmente te destruiré-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya veo, entonces no tengo opción, cierto-dijo Octoclam muy serio al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-eso lo tienes que decidir tu-dijo Ghidorah mostrándole su espada.

-está bien, iré a destruir a los Rangers y cuando lo haga solo espero irme de aquí para ser libre y causar muchos estragos por el universo jajaja-dijo Octoclam y se fue.

-sí que está muy animado no creen-dijo Naga.

-cualquiera que está en las celdas lo estaría, si les decimos que si logran destruir a los Rangers podrán irse-dijo Tanith.

-Eso es cierto, bueno solo espera observar y ver si tiene éxito-dijo Naga.

 **Centro juvenil.**

Se veía a las chicas trabajando, además de que Davis estaba tomando un jugo para que luego este notara que Steve y Michael venían acompañados de Chris y Yuri.

-hola chicos como están-dijo Yolei.

-estamos bien y como veo siguen trabajando-dijo Michael.

-eso es obvio, además debemos ayudar a Adelle-dijo Mira que llevaba un par de vasos y platos en una charola.

-por cierto donde esta Marcelo, no se supone que él los está cuidando-le dijo Holly a Chris y Yuri.

-así era, pero resulta que Marcelo se durmió en el sofá-dijo Yuri.

-¿Cómo? Se durmió en el sofá y porque durmió ahí y no en una cama-dijo Davis.

-bueno resulta que…-dijo Steve y les conto todo a los cual las chicas se sorprendieron un poco.

-bueno, ahora sabemos del porque no quiso dormir en otra cama, parece que a Marcelo no le gusta invadir el espacio privado de alguien-dijo Yolei.

-así parece-dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

-pero bueno ya es algo tarde, no quieren que les traigamos algo-dijo Yolei.

-por supuesto, ustedes que quieren chicos-dijo Steve a Chris y Yuri.

-eso es fácil, yo quiero una hamburguesa-dijo Chris.

-yo también quiero una hamburguesa-dijo Yuri.

-está bien yo pediré lo mismo, vayamos a una mesa-dijo Steve y se dirigieron a una mesa.

-oigan espérenme, yo también quiero lo mismo chicas-dijo Michael.

-muy bien vayamos por las ordenes-dijo Holly y se dirigieron para darle sus órdenes a sus amigos, además de que debían atender a los otros clientes.

 **Centro de la ciudad de Angel Grove.**

La ciudad estaba muy tranquila, pero como siempre, con cada enemigo de cada generación esa tranquilidad era desechada rápidamente.

Y obviamente hizo su aparición Octoclam que al igual que los anteriores enemigos, comenzó a causar miedo y disturbios en la ciudad.

-muy bien donde están Power Rangers vengan antes de que comience a destruir toda esta ciudad-dijo Octoclam y comenzó a disparar rayos de sus ojos, causando daños y destruyendo motocicletas postes de Luz, toda la gente comenzó a huir como personas mayores y niños.

 **Centro de mando.**

-oh no, Gosei tenemos problemas, la ciudad está siendo atacada-dijo Tensou, que ya no era de esperarse para él que hubiera un ataque, ya que la ciudad estaba tranquila y que esa tranquilidad no podía seguir.

-no podemos permitir que la ciudad sea destruida y personas inocentes salgan heridas, Tensou comunícate con Marcelo y los demás-dijo Gosei.

-en seguida Gosei-dijo Tensou y trato de comunicarse con los Rangers, el primero fue Marcelo- oh vamos, Gosei… Marcelo no responde a su comunicador.

Se vio que en la casa de Tommy estaba Marcelo durmiendo tranquilamente que ni siquiera escucho el sonido de su comunicador- esta comida es la… más deliciosa que he probado-dijo Marcelo dormido.

De regreso en el centro de mando- entonces trata de comunicarte con los demás Rangers, además trata de comunicarte con Ángela-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou y comenzó a comunicarse con los demás Rangers.

 **Centro juvenil.**

-la hamburguesa estuvo deliciosa, gracias Adelle-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-de nada chicos, ahora si me disculpan debo atender otras cosas-dijo Adelle y se fue.

-bueno ya que estamos llenos a donde quieren ir-dijo Steve.

-que tal al parque de diversiones-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-bueno entonces será el parque de diversiones, no quieres venir también Davis-dijo Michael.

-porque no, será divertido-dijo Davis.

-nosotras las alcanzaremos cuando términos de trabajar-dijo Yolei.

Pero en eso sonó el comunicador de todos y Steve se dispuso a contestar y todos se acercaron y comenzaron a ver si nadie los observaba para luego susurrar- que sucede Gosei

- _Steve deben ir al centro de la ciudad, hay un monstruo y está causando destrozos deben ir a detenerlo_.

-muy bien iremos enseguida-dijo Steve.

- _por cierto donde esta Marcelo, tratamos de comunicarnos con él, pero no responde a su comunicador, pueden decirnos que sucede con él_ -

-te lo diremos después Gosei, pero no te preocupes nosotros iremos por Marcelo-dijo Steve.

- _está bien, entonces vayan y que el poder los proteja_ -

-ahora que hacemos, las chicas no podrán acompañarnos tienen que seguir trabajando-dijo Davis.

-eso es cierto, que hacemos-dijo Mira y luego señalo a Chris y Yuri- sobre todo con ellos.

-pero que, acaso no podemos ver como detienen a ese monstruo-dijo Chris.

-claro que no, ese no es un lugar para niños, lo digo enserio, además podrían salir lastimados-dijo Steve.

Chris y Yuri se vieron y se resignaron ya que Steve tenía razón, sobre todo Yuri que fue tomada como rehén por el monstruo, así que no podía refutar nada.

-ya se amigos, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí y cuidaremos a Chris y a Yuri, mientras ustedes van a detener al enemigo, cuando podamos iremos a ayudarles-dijo Holly

-muy bien, entonces trataremos de detener al enemigo lo más que podamos, muy bien amigos vamos-dijo Michael, mientras Steve y Davis lo seguían.

-yo quería ver una pelea Ranger-dijo Chris.

-yo también, pero escuchaste a Steve y estoy seguro que él tiene razón, podríamos salir lastimados-dijo Yuri, mientras recordaba lo que a ella le había sucedido.

-muy bien, ahora esperen, mientras nosotras terminamos de trabajar de acuerdo-dijo Yolei y ellos asintieron.

A las afueras del centro juvenil se vio que Steve y los demás buscaban un lugar para transformarse y fueron a un callejón.

-muy bien están listos chicos-dijo Steve que combino su Morpher con su comunicador, Michael y Davis hicieron lo mismo- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Mastodonte/Torosaurio!-y los chicos aparecieron con sus trajes Ranger.

-debemos apresurarnos así que necesitamos nuestras motos-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron- vamos amigos.

-necesitamos Dino Omega Cycles-en eso sus motos aparecieron y subieron a ellas, comenzaron a ir al centro de la ciudad.

 **Centro de la ciudad de Angel Grove.**

-muy bien, como los Rangers no vienen, creo que debo aumentar la intensidad y destruir la ciudad por completo no creen-dijo Octoclam, pero en eso recibió unos disparos que lo detuvieron- ¡quien fue!

-fuimos nosotros-dijo Michael que disparo su Dino arma en modo Blaster, aun estando en su moto y al estar cerca de Octoclam se detuvieron y bajaron de sus motos.

-vinimos para detenerse pulpo-dijo Steve encarando a Octoclam junto con sus amigos.

-enserio, pues espero que al menos den algo de pelea-dijo Octoclam y comenzó a atacarlos, se vio que los Rangers tenían problemas ya que aunque atacaban con sus Dino armas no podían hacerle daño por la armadura que tenía Octoclam, siendo cada ataque bloqueado por este.

-cielos este pulpo sí que tiene una armadura resistente-dijo Davis, en eso Octoclam derribo a Michael, Davis y Steve fueron a ayudarlo a levantarse- estas bien amigo.

-estoy bien, pero este pulpo ya me está haciendo enojar-dijo Michael.

-debemos idear un plan y rápido-dijo Steve.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Octoclam y lanzo un rayo de energía de color azul y eso causo que los chicos cayeran de rodillas- espero que les guste tomar una siesta, ya que los ataque con un rayo que comienza agotar su energía poco a poco.

-que vamos a hacer ahora-dijo Steve cansado al igual que sus amigos.

-debemos irnos de aquí ahora-dijo Michael.

-y como lo haremos-dijo Steve.

-debemos llamar a Gosei-dijo Davis y comenzó a comunicarse con Gosei- Gosei me escuchas, necesitamos que nos tele transportes al centro de mando, el enemigo nos lanzó un ataque que hace que nos debilitemos.

- _entendido Davis_ -dijo Gosei y se cortó la comunicación.

-si tratan de pedir ayuda eso no les ayudara-dijo Octoclam que iba acercándose a los Rangers, pero en eso fueron tele transportados- ¿pero qué? ¿A dónde se fueron?

 **Centro de mando.**

Se vio que Steve y los demás fueron transportados y aparecieron en el centro de mando- chicos se encuentran bien-dijo Tensou acercándose a los Rangers.

-estamos bien Tensou, solo nos sentimos muy cansados-dijo Davis quitándose el casco, al igual que sus amigos.

-que fue lo que sucedió chicos-dijo Gosei.

-no lo sabemos-dijo Michael igual de cansado que sus amigos, en eso apareció Ángela.

-vine en cuanto pude-dijo Ángela y vio como estaban los Rangers- ¿pero que les sucedió?

-ni idea, lo único que pude notar, fue que ese pulpo metálico nos lanzó una especie de rayo y comenzamos a perder nuestras-dijo Steve que seguía cansado.

-Ángela revisa como está el estado físico de los Rangers-dijo Gosei y Ángela asintió- Tensou comunícate con Marcelo y las chicas, necesitamos ayuda para vencer a ese enemigo.

-por supuesto Gosei-dijo Tensou y comenzó a comunicarse con los demás Rangers.

 **Centro juvenil.**

-bueno ya terminamos de trabajar, Adelle ya nos retiramos-dijo Holly

-está bien, gracias por su ayuda chicas-dijo Adelle, mientras Holly y los otros se iban del lugar, en eso sonó su comunicador y buscaron un lugar donde no hubiera nadie- aquí Holly que sucede.

- _Holly necesitamos su ayuda, Marcelo no contesta a su comunicador y Steve y los otros fueron atacados por el enemigo, parece que recibieron un ataque especial de ese monstruo y comenzaron a perder sus energías, pero no se preocupen Steve y los otros están aquí en el centro de mando_ -dijo Tensou.

-muy bien, vamos enseguida-dijo Holly y corto la comunicación- Yolei, Mira ustedes vayan al centro de mando, yo iré a buscar a Marcelo.

-muy bien, si necesitamos ayuda, te avisaremos-dijo Mira y Holly asintió.

-Chris, Yuri, ustedes 2 vendrán conmigo-dijo Holly y los 2 asintieron y se separaron.

En casa de Tommy, se vio que Holly entro, ya que se había adelantado a Chris y a Yuri.

-porque no nos espera-dijo Chris cansado.

-recuerda que ellos son Rangers y tienen que proteger la ciudad-dijo Yuri y siguieron corriendo.

Holly vio a Marcelo dormido- oye Marcelo despierta, ya son las 12:40

-aléjense, no me quitaran mi comida-dijo Marcelo dormido y en eso abrazo a Holly.

-oye que crees que haces-dijo Holly sonrojada, en eso Chris y Yuri llegaron y vieron la escena cosa que noto Holly- no es lo que piensan.

-esta comida sí que es deliciosa-dijo Marcelo aun dormido y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que hizo Marcelo, ya que Marcelo le había lamido la mejilla a Holly y por reacción.

-¡pervertido!-dijo Holly se liberó del abrazo y le planto una buena bofetada a Marcelo para que despertara.

-¿pero, cual, quién?-dijo Marcelo y vio quienes estaban- Holly se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí, además porque me duele la mejilla, siento como si me hubieran dado la bofetada más fuerte del mundo.

-bueno lo que sucedió fue que…-dijo Chris, pero luego se calló ya que Holly lo veía molesta.

-pueden decirme que paso-dijo Marcelo.

-yo te lo diré… vinimos, porque necesitamos tu ayuda, ya que un monstruo está atacando la ciudad y como no despertabas tuve que darte una bofetada para que lo hicieras-respondió Holly.

-entiendo, pero no crees que podrías haberme tratado con más cariño-dijo Marcelo tocándose la mejilla.

-eso no importa, debemos ir a detener a ese monstruo que ataca la ciudad-dijo Holly molestas.

-está bien, iré a alistarme-dijo Marcelo ya que aún traía su ropa de dormir.

En eso Holly vio a Yuri y Chris- no le dirán a nadie lo que vieron de acuerdo, porque si no les ira muy mal-dijo Holly molesta.

Chris y Yuri solo asintieron con miedo- "Holly sí que da miedo"-eso fue lo que pensaron ambos.

 **Centro de mando**

Se podía ver que también estaban Yolei y Mira-cómo están los chicos Ángela-dijo Gosei.

Mientras Ángela usaba una especie de aparato que era parecida a la que usan para buscar rastros de radiación- se encuentran bien, ese ataque solo les quito alguna parte de su energía, estarán bien en unos minutos-dijo Ángela.

-eso es bueno, pero ahora que haremos con ese pulpo-dijo Steve algo cansado.

-Gosei ya encontré al monstruo, está en la zona comercial de Angel Grove-dijo Tensou.

-muy bien, nosotras iremos a detenerlo-dijo Mira.

-deben tener cuidado, si reciben el mismo ataque que los chicos, estarán en desventaja-dijo Ángela.

-gracias por la información Ángela, contáctense con Holly, tal vez ya encontró a Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-tengan cuidado chicas, Steve y los demás vendrán a la ayuda cuando estén listos-dijo Gosei.

Y las chicas asintieron- muy bien es hora, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Mira.

-¡Stegosaurio/Cephalosaurio!-ya con sus trajes Ranger se dirigieron a la zona comercial en sus motos.

 **Casa de Tommy**

-ya estoy listo, vamos-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso su comunicador sonó- aquí Marcelo ¿qué sucede?

- _Marcelo, se puede saber dónde estabas, porque no contestaste cuando te llamamos_ -dijo Gosei.

-lo lamento, es que estaba algo cansado, así que tuve que dormir, pero bueno, ya se dé la situación-dijo Marcelo.

- _si sabes lo detalles, entonces te diré el resto_ -en eso Gosei comenzó a decirle a Marcelo y a Holly lo que sucedía y del ataque especial del monstruo- _deben darse prisa Yolei y Mira ya fueron a detener a ese monstruo_.

-muy bien, vamos para haya-dijo Marcelo, salieron de la casa y vieron que no había nadie- apresurémonos antes de que alguien se aparezca-dijo Marcelo y Holly asintió- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Pterodáctilo/Carnotauro!-y aparecieron en sus trajes Rangers- debemos darnos prisa, ¡necesitamos Dino Omega Cycles!

Aparecieron sus motos y se subieron- Chris, Yuri súbanse-dijo Marcelo

-estas seguro Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

-por supuesto, además estarán más seguros si están cerca de nosotros-dijo Marcelo y los chicos se subieron a la moto de Marcelo- muy bien sujétense fuerte de acuerdo.

Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a ponerse en marcha.

Mientras que en la zona comercial estaba Octoclam que estaba ahuyentando a toda la gente de ahí- esto sí que es divertido, solo espero que los Rangers aparezcan, para así destruirlos de una buena vez-dijo Octoclam.

-querías vernos tonto-dijo Mira que apareció junto con Yolei en su moto- pues déjame decirte que ese será tu más grande error pulpo.

-vaya 2 Rangers, bueno al menos podre deshacerme de 2-dijo Octoclam y comenzó a atacar y como antes se vio que ningún ataque de las chicas le hacía daño.

-cielos, ahora veo porque los chicos tuvieron problemas, tiene una fuerte armadura, será mejor idear un plan-dijo Yolei al ver que ningún ataque le hacía efecto alguno.

-yo no lo creo Rangers-dijo Octoclam que se preparaba para lanzar el mismo rayo que uso con los chicos, pero en eso fue detenido por unos disparos- ¿Quién fue?

-fui yo-dijo Holly que le había disparado flechas con su Omega Arco y se acercó a sus amigas- están bien.

-si estamos bien, llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Yolei.

-oye donde esta Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-no se preocupen, el ya viene-dijo Holly señalando a Marcelo que venía en su moto.

-oh si ahora tenemos más ayuda-dijo Yolei animada.

Marcelo se detuvo- muy bien, vayan a ponerse a un lugar seguro-dijo Marcelo, Chris y Yuri asintieron y se fueron a esconderse, en eso Marcelo se acercó a sus amigas- lamento la demora.

-no te preocupes, ahora que estas aquí será más fácil acabar con ese monstruo-dijo Mira.

-muy bien, vamos por el-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigas fueron a atacar a Octoclam y se veía que tenían ventaja pero aun no podían hacerle daño.

-esto sí que es genial estoy presenciando una batalla de los Power Rangers-dijo Chris que estaba escondido junto con Yuri.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yuri igual de contenta que Chris.

 **Centro de mando.**

-Gosei los Rangers necesitan más ayuda para derrotar de una buena vez a ese pulpo-dijo Tensou.

-parece que ya estamos bien-dijo Steve que ya no estaba cansado y comenzó a levantarse al igual que sus amigos.

-así es, pero tengan cuidado, si los vuelve a atacar con ese mismo ataque, estarán más agotados-dijo Ángela.

-gracias por la advertencia-dijo Steve- ¡muy bien amigos de vuelta a la acción!

 **Angel Grove**

Y apareció el resto del equipo para hacer frente la amenaza- lamentamos la tardanza amigos-dijo Davis.

-oye Marcelo ya estas despierto o todavía sigues medio dormido-bromeo un poco Steve.

-que gracioso, ya estoy bien, pero ahora ocupémonos de ese pulpo de una buena ves-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-vaya parece que los Rangers ya están completos, así será mejor voy a destruirlos de una buena vez-dijo Octoclam.

-yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú, al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y juntos fueron a atacar a Octoclam y se vio que los Rangers tenían ventaja pero aun así no podían causarle daño a Octoclam- rayos, ese pulpo sí que tiene una armadura muy fuerte.

-eso es cierto, pero la peor parte es que si dejamos que nos lance ese ataque especial estamos tan cansados que seremos blancos fáciles-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron.

-no se preocupen usare mi ataque especial cuando sea el momento, pero aquí les tengo un regalo más-dijo Octoclam y disparo unos rayos de sus ojos que derribaron a los Rangers

-cómo vamos a detenerlo si ni siquiera podemos causarle daño-dijo Holly levantándose al igual que sus amigos.

-esperen, Steve dijiste que su ataque especial nos podría debilitar no es así-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, por que preguntas-dijo Steve.

-creo que se me ocurrió una idea, pero es una idea muy loca-Marcelo encaro a Octoclam- oye pulpo, si te crees tan fuerte atácame con tu poder especial-todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Marcelo- vamos te reto a que lo hagas.

-muy bien, si tanto quieres ser destruido, toma esto-dijo Octoclam y disparo su rayo, todos estaban preocupados de que Marcelo recibiera ese ataque.

-¡ahora, Omega Espada!-dijo Marcelo y uso su espada para detener el ataque de Octoclam y todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

-no lo puedo creer detuvo mi ataque, pero eso es imposible-dijo Octoclam.

-te diré algo cabeza de pulpo, para un Ranger nada es imposible, así que te devuelvo tu ataque-dijo Marcelo y uso su espada para devolver el ataque a Octoclam.

-no puede ser-dijo Octoclam que se notaba cansado.

Y todos se acercaron a Marcelo- oye Marcelo eso fue genial-dijo Steve.

-pero como supiste que ese ataque lo debilitaría-dijo Mira

-si algo aprendí de alguien, es que si no puedes vencer a alguien poderoso, es mejor usar su propia fuerza en su contra-dijo Marcelo, en eso vieron que Octoclam se levantaba muy débil después de recibir el ataque- ahora que está débil debemos acabar con él, están listos amigos-y sus amigos asintieron- muy bien combinemos armas.

En eso los Rangers comenzaron a combinar sus armas, dejando sorprendidos a Chris y Yuri.

-Omega Hacha-dijo Michael lanzando su arma y su Hacha quedo en forma horizontal.

-Omega Arco-dijo Holly lanzando su Arco que se combinó con el Hacha.

-Omega Lanza-dijo Davis lanzando su arma que se combinó de forma horizontal y la punta de la lanza estaba al frente.

-Omega Shuriken-dijo Yolei y su Shuriken se dividió en el medio y se combinó.

-Omega Sables-dijo Steve y sus 2 Sables se combinaron de manera horizontal a los lados.

-Omega Dagas- dijo Miratrix y sus dagas se conectaron de manera horizontal a los lados y de frente.

-Omega Espada-dijo Marcelo dando un salto y combinando su Espada de manera horizontal, la punta de la espada estaba al frente, después de combinar su Espada Marcelo aterrizo y sus amigos se acercaron- ¡Dino Omega Blaster!-dijo Marcelo.

-no puede ser-dijo Octoclam al ver que estaba llegando su fin.

-¡Fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y el arma combinada disparo un rayo potente que destruyo a Octoclam.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

-hay que echarle una mano no creen-dijo Naga, Ghidorah y Tanith solo asintieron- disparando Rayo de plasma.

Y volviendo a la ciudad, se vio como el rayo volvió a restaurar a Octoclam y lo volvió gigante- oh sí, estoy listo para destruirlos de una buena vez-dijo Octoclam.

-oh cielos se volvió gigante-dijo Chris sorprendido.

-no te preocupes ellos ya saben qué hacer-dijo Yuri.

-eso quiere decir que aquí vienen los Zords-dijo Chris entusiasmado.

-hay que detenerlo están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords- muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se formó.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord!-dijeron los Rangers- muy bien al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y se vio que el Megazord tenía dificultades para causarle daño a Octoclam, pero a la vez se defendía, ya que con su escudo bloqueaba los ataques y con las garras de Therizinosaurus atacaba.

-prepárense Rangers, porque este es su final, prepárense para perder-dijo Octoclam que se preparaba para usar su ataque especial para dañar al Megazord y debilitar al Megazord.

-yo no lo creo, necesitamos Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo, en eso la Espada apareció del cielo y el Megazord la tomo con su mano derecha- es hora de devolverte tu ataque pulpo-en eso el Megazord detuvo el ataque

-no puede ser, otra vez-dijo Octoclam que recibió su propio ataque y sintió que estaba muy débil.

-tu ataque no iba a tener efecto en nosotros-dijo Marcelo, en eso la espada comenzó a llenarse de 7 energías del color respectivo de los Rangers, el Megazord rugió y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe final!

En eso el Megazord le dio una gran ataque con su espada y Octoclam cayó al suelo derrotado dejando una explosión que marco su final, mientras el Megazord bajaba su espada en señal de victoria- eso fue todo, ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo.

-¡lo lograron, si!-dijeron Chris y Yuri que salieron de su escondite.

 **Centro de mando.**

-bien hecho Rangers, lograron obtener la victoria… en cuanto a ti Marcelo, puedes decirnos porque no respondiste a tu comunicador-dijo Gosei.

-disculpa Gosei, es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche y tuve que descansar un poco más-dijo Marcelo apenado.

-está bien, pero debes procurar descansar, si no estás bien tanto física como mentalmente, pondrás a tu equipo en problemas-dijo Gosei y Marcelo solo asintió.

-ahora Marcelo podrías decirnos como se te pudo ocurrir una idea así, podrías haber salido lastimado, además quisiera sabes, como supiste que si le devolvías su ataque al monstruo podrían vencerlo-dijo Ángela

-pues la verdad…-dijo Marcelo y todos pusieron interés en lo que iba a decir- no tengo idea de cómo se me ocurrió esa idea bastante loca-al terminar la frase todos solo bajaron la cabeza por decepción- pero la verdad, solo tuve que tener confianza en mí mismo.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Marcelo- parece que Marcelo confía mucho en sí mismo-dijo Ángela.

-así es nuestro líder, cuando estamos en problemas siempre se le ocurre una idea para salvarnos… a pesar de ser muy loca-dijo Michael sonriendo

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Marcelo solo pudo observar la escena y sonrió ya que sus amigos confiaban en el- "fue gracias a los consejos de mi madre y mi maestro los que me ayudaron en esa lucha, no sé si hubiera vencido a ese monstruo si no fuera por sus consejos o tal vez si… creo que eso tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo"-pensó Marcelo y luego se acercó a sus amigos.

-bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, que les parece si vamos donde Adelle, porque yo tengo apetito-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-yo igual, después de pelear contra ese monstruo me siento con ganas de comer-dijo Steve y los demás asintieron.

-bueno entonces vamos, ya que Ángela va a pagar-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

Ángela se dio cuenta- un momento como que yo voy a pagar-dijo Ángela y comenzó a perseguir a Marcelo por el centro de mando- ¡vuelve aquí Marcelo!

Todos sonrieron al ver esa escena.

Fin del episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Bueno amigos lectores aquí termina el episodio espero que les haya gustado a pesar de los cortos cambios, pero en fin, ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

 **Dreisil:** La referencia que le hice a Dino Charger si te fijas nuevamente en el primer cap de la Segunda Temporada, lo tuve que cambiar, ya que al ver las teorías de que Dino Charge iba a ser un mundo o más bien una dimensión diferente, me hizo replantearme y tuvo que reescribir de nuevo el Cap, con respecto a lo de Holly y Marcelo, pues en este Remake no habran muchos momentos, así ya que luego del Crossover que hice de Power Rangers Dino Omega y Ultralink, ahí si comenzare ya con el desarrollo profundo de mis personajes así como las relaciones amorosas, en fin nos leemos en otro cap que publique amigo.

 **Bueno lectores, antes de acabar, vamos con mi opinión sobre Power Rangers Megaforce y Súper Megaforce que ocupa el último puesto del Top, pero no por ello es una mala serie:**

 **Haber, muchos fans lo consideran una serie muy mala y fue la responsable en matar la franquicia y como dije en el cap anterior, eso es muy falso, de hecho la línea de juguetes de Megaforce es una de las más vendidas, le duela a quien le duela, en especial Bat-Dragon, pero amigos, es así su línea de juguetes sobre todo de la colección Legacy fue bien vendida, así que Megaforce en ningún momento mato la franquicia.**

 **Ahora con lo siguiente, Megaforce y Super Megaforce, al igual que Ninja Steel es una copia calca de Mighty Morphin pero en qué sentido… pues lo es en el tema escolar de los Rangers lo cual ya es repetitivo y no da una buena sensación, ya que se repite el mismo ciclo que pasa igualmente en todas las series que es, estamos en una vida normal, aparece un enemigo, lo derrotamos y volvemos a nuestra vida normal, obviamente esto ha ido pasando en todas la series de Power Rangers solamente que en un tono distinto lo cual hace que diferenciemos a las series unas de otras.**

 **Ahora con los Personajes, pues no son una copia de los Mighty Morphin, si lo analizas bien, Gia no se parece en nada a Trini, Emma igual, ósea ni que fuera gimnasta, Noah si bien tiene un parecido con Billy se diferencia en unos aspectos, Jake no se parece nada en personalidad a Zack y Troy tampoco se parece en nada a Jason, la única copia de Megaforce y MM es en el sistema de escuela nada más porque en el resto, no tiene nada similar, además de que aún hay fans que odian la serie y sus personajes, pero esta serie también tiene sus momentos épicos y geniales como sería el cap "Espiritu del Tigre" que yo considero el mejor hasta ahora de esta temporada y de los crossovers que han habido en la serie de TV.**

 **En fin Gente lo que puedo decir de Megaforce es que tiene sus cosas buenas y malas, nada más.**

 **Bueno gente esto es todo, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	20. ¿La madre de Steve?

**Hola amigos lectores como les va, como ven el cap 20 ya está listo y espero sea de su agrado, al igual que los caps anteriores.**

 **En fin ya dejando de lado mis comentarios introductorios, comencemos con esta lectura que están esperando, o al menos lo hace la gente que sigue el fic.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **20: ¿La madre de Steve?**

La ciudad estaba totalmente tranquila en una mañana perfecta con un día completamente soleado y en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, se pudo observar a una mujer que vestía una blusa rosa, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón del mismo color y unos zapatos negros.

-vaya, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve aquí, espero que Steve no se haya metido en problemas, además quiero preguntarle a Tommy del porque no contesta su celular-tras eso siguió su camino hasta tomar un taxi.

 **Centro juvenil**

El lugar como siempre estaba con una cantidad aceptable de clientes y se veía a Marcelo comiendo una pizza- Adelle sí que sabes cómo hacer pizzas-dijo Chris.

-gracias por el cumplido-dijo Adelle sonriendo.

-por cierto Adelle, donde están Holly y las demás-dijo Yuri.

-ah eso, las mande a hacer un encargo, estoy segura que volverán, pero lo harán para cuando ya cerremos-dijo Adelle.

-ya veo, bueno gracias por las pizzas Adelle-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-no es nada, si me disculpan debo volver al trabajo-dijo Adelle ya que tenía que atender a los demás clientes.

-bueno, sigamos comiendo esta pizza deliciosa-dijo Chris que tomo otro trozo de pizza.

-ya lo creo esto, esta delicioso-dijo Marcelo que tenía la boca llena.

-quieres dejar de hablar con la boca llena Marcelo-dijo Yuri molesta ya que si bien era una niña esas escenas no le agradaban para nada.

-perdón que decías Yuri-dijo Marcelo aun con la boca llena.

-hay no se ni para que me molesto-dijo Yuri desanimada.

En eso Marcelo vio como una mujer entraba al centro juvenil y fue a hablar con Adelle- disculpa tu eres Adelle la encargada del lugar.

-así es yo soy Adelle que se le ofrece-dijo Adelle.

-quería saber si sabes donde se encuentra el Dr. Tommy Oliver, es que trate de llamarlo a su celular pero no contesta-

Marcelo y los chicos se sorprendieron de que aquella mujer estuviera buscando a Tommy- "¿Quién podrá ser esa mujer que busca a mi tío?"-pensó Marcelo.

Volviendo con Adelle- lo lamento pero no sé dónde está el Dr. Tommy Oliver-dijo Adelle, pero en eso vio a Marcelo- pero podría preguntarle a ese muchacho, él es pariente del Dr. Oliver.

La mujer se dio vuelta y Marcelo se sorprendió al ver su rostro- ¡¿pero qué?! Katherine-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, tanto Chris como Yuri se sorprendieron por ver la reacción de Marcelo.

-que pasa hermano, acaso la conoces-dijo Chris.

-por supuesto que sí-dijo Marcelo y se acercó a Katherine- hola Katherine.

-hola, disculpa ¿tú eres pariente de Tommy?-pregunto Katherine.

-así es, soy su sobrino, me llamo Marcelo Oliver Kazama-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-es un gusto conocerte Marcelo-dijo Katherine- ahora podrías decirme donde está tu tío, es que lo llame varias veces y no contesta.

-si quieres saber dónde está, creo que tendremos que hablar en otro lugar, estás de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Katherine.

-estupendo-dijo Marcelo y fijo su vista en los chicos- Chris, Yuri, vámonos ahora.

-está bien-respondieron los 2 y salieron del centro juvenil y se dirigieron a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-bueno ahora que no hay nadie, podrías decirme donde está tu tío, además me puedes decir quiénes son estos niños -dijo Katherine viendo a Chris y Yuri.

-ah cierto, lamento no habértelos presentado-dijo Marcelo y señalo a Chris- él es mi hermano menor Chris.

-es un gusto conocerte Katherine-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-también es un gusto conocerte Chris-dijo Katherine.

-y ella, es la prima de Yubel, su nombre es Yuri, vino de visita, pero como mi tío y Yubel no se encuentran, yo la estoy cuidando-dijo Marcelo.

-un gusto conocerte Katherine-dijo Yuri.

-el gusto es mío, y te diré que no pensé que Yubel tuviera una prima-dijo Katherine.

Marcelo vio que no hubiera nadie- bueno ya que las presentaciones acabaron, creo que debería decirte que mi tío Tommy no se encuentra, él está en una misión junto con Yubel y los demás Rangers Dragón-dijo Marcelo seriamente

-vaya eso no lo sabía, por cierto como sabes de que tu tío y Yubel son Power Rangers, Marcelo-dijo Katherine.

-la verdad es que yo…-dijo Marcelo pero se detuvo al oír que alguien se estaba acercando.

En eso por alguien apareció- oye Marcelo, como están, no esperaba verlos aquí-dijo Steve que se iba acercando.

-hola Steve, como te va-dijo Marcelo, Katherine al escuchar ese nombre se dio la vuelta y Steve la reconoció.

-¡¿pero qué?! ¡Mamá!-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-hola hijo como has estado-dijo Katherine sonriendo, ya que estaba feliz de ver que su hijo estaba bien.

Marcelo y los chicos gritaron sorprendidos- ¡¿Qué dijiste Steve, que Katherine es tu madre?!-

-quieren dejar de gritar, y si Katherine es mi madre-dijo Steve y todo se puso incomodo hasta que Marcelo hablo.

-saben podemos hablar en un lugar más seguro-dijo Marcelo.

-como el centro de mando-dijo Chris.

-estás loco Chris, como se te ocurre decir eso en frente de la madre de Steve-dijo Yuri molesta, pero en eso se dio cuenta del porque Katherine le pregunto sobre los Power Rangers- un momento como es que ella sabe sobre lo Power Rangers.

Marcelo solo puso su mano en la frente- que no se acuerdan nada del video diario que vimos ese día-dijo Marcelo

Chris y Yuri se pusieron a pensar, hasta que se acordaron- no… no-dijeron los chicos balbuceando- no… nos digas… que tú también… eres una Power Ranger.

-en realidad si soy una Ranger, pero ahora no combato mucho a los seres que causan problemas al planeta-dijo Katherine, ya que era cierto, al ser ya una persona mayor tenia responsabilidades al igual que el resto de Rangers y eso le impedía ser Ranger y proteger a los seres vivos, pero entiende que siempre habrán nuevas generaciones de Rangers.

-chicos ella es Katherine, la Zeo Pink Ranger-dijo Marcelo sonriendo, presentando a una Ranger Veterana, que tuvo batallas bastante difíciles y que hizo bien su trabajo en su momento.

En eso Chris y Yuri reaccionaron y se dirigieron a Steve- oye Steve no es genial que tu madre sea una Ranger-dijeron los chicos contentos.

-no me lo tienen que decir, desde que vi el video diario de Tommy y la parte en la que apareció mi madre como Ranger me sorprendió, pero no dije nada, porque no quería causar alboroto como ustedes 2-dijo Steve, Chris y Yuri solo sonrieron de manera nerviosa, en eso Steve le hablo a su madre- por cierto Mamá puedo saber para qué viniste.

-quería saber si estabas bien, además de que quería habla con Tommy-dijo Katherine.

-gracias por preocuparte, pero sabes estoy molesto contigo, por no haberme dicho que eras una Ranger-dijo Steve molesto.

-lo lamento Steve, me gustaría explicarte por qué no te dije nada de eso-dijo Katherine algo triste.

El lugar estuvo algo incómodo hasta que Katherine comenzó a hablar, ya que algo había llamado su atención- por cierto Steve, puedo saber porque sabes sobre los Power Rangers.

-pasaron muchas cosas, pero te diré que yo también soy un Power Ranger-dijo Steve mostrándole su Morpher y su comunicador que tenía la moneda de poder.

Katherine miro asombrada el Morpher de su hijo- vaya no pensé que también te fueras a convertir en un Ranger.

-Marcelo también tiene uno-dijo Chris y llamo la atención de Katherine- anda muéstrale tu Morpher.

Marcelo asintió y le mostro su Morpher igual que su comunicador y moneda de poder.

-vaya, ¿así que los dos son Rangers eh?-dijo Katherine sorprendida, para luego ver - entonces si son Rangers, deben saber por qué Tommy no está aquí verdad.

-podría decirse que algo así, pero si quieres más detalles deberías acompañarnos al centro de mando-dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, entonces vamos todos al centro de mando-dijo Katherine y todos asintieron.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Durahan estaba pensativo sobre todo lo que había sucedido, hasta que Ghidorah se acercó- le sucede algo amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-tengo un extraño presentimiento Ghidorah, siento como si alguien estuviera viajando por diferentes lados más allá del Universo, incluso más allá de este Universo-dijo Durahan muy serio.

-y usted que cree que significa-dijo Ghidorah.

-no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que lo averiguaremos y cuando eso suceda estaremos preparados-dijo Durahan y se vio que su espada tenía una gran energía que era rodeada por descargas eléctricas.

-pero que hacemos con esos Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-solo manden otro guerrero para que destruya a los Rangers, además podemos remplazar los guerreros que tenemos por otros que hay en el universo-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa arrogante.

-entendido amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah y se fue directo a la computadora para que así liberara a uno de los guerreros de su celda- muy bien cual podría ser perfecto para vencer a los Rangers… ya encontré al guerrero perfecto.

Ghidorah uso la computadora y una puerta de las celdas se abrió, en eso apareció una Robot que tenía apariencia de Guerrero vikingo solo que este poseía 2 espadas y respondía al nombre de Follos que al instante pregunto el motivo por el cual había sido liberado.

-dime Ghidorah que es lo que quieren de mí.

-debes ir a la tierra y destruir a los Power Rangers, si lo consigues, entonces será libre-dijo Ghidorah.

-muy bien-dijo Follos y se fue.

 **Centro de mando**

Katherine miro con asombro el nuevo centro de mando- parece que el centro de mando tuvo muchas actualizaciones.

-eso pienso yo-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-bueno ya que estamos aquí porque no me explican donde esta Tommy y Yubel, además porque Elsa no está aquí, escuche que fue nombrada por Dimitria como la nueva guardiana-dijo Katherine.

-no sé si podamos explicarte todo eso, pero creo que el más indicado es Gosei-dijo Marcelo

-¿Quién es Gosei?-pregunto Katherine, Marcelo y Steve señalaron donde estaba Gosei.

-yo soy Gosei-sorprendiendo a Katherine- es un gusto conocer a la Zeo Pink Ranger.

-por cierto Gosei fue discípulo de Zordon, además de que era amigo de Dimitria-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya eso no lo sabía, Dimitria nunca nos dijo nada de ti Gosei-dijo Katherine.

-no te preocupes, ya que en esos momentos que Dimitria tomo el lugar de Zordon y como estaban bajo ataque de Astronema y Dark espectro, no creo que haya tenido tiempo-dijo Gosei.

-bueno es un gusto conocerte Gosei, ahora podrías Explicarme donde están Tommy y los demás y por qué Elsa no está aquí-dijo Katherine y Gosei empezó a contarle cada detalle de lo que paso después de que los Rangers Furia Dragon derrotaran a Ivan Ooze y Katherine se quedó sorprendida por lo que escucho.

-vaya, no creí que Astronema pudiera volver, entonces Astronema fue más allá de este Universo para reunir la energía de seres poderosos y Yubel y los demás Rangers fueron a detenerla.

Gosei asintió y Katherine solo se quedó pensando, hasta que Marcelo interrumpió- también nosotros nos sorprendimos, cuando supimos que Astronema había viajado por otras dimensiones.

En eso la alarma del centro del mando sonó- parece que los problemas nunca terminad verdad-dijo Katherine.

-ojala ya no hubieran más problemas-dijo Steve

-en donde son los problemas Tensou-dijo Marcelo.

-déjame ver-dijo Tensou tratando de buscar la ubicación del monstruo

-¿quién es este robot?-pregunto Katherine.

-oh lo siento me olvide de el-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- él es Tensou es el ayudante de Gosei, Tensou se comunica con nosotros cuando hay problemas.

\- ya lo encontré, vean el globo visor-dijo Tensou y todos vieron en el globo visor.

-vaya un vikingo robot-dijo Chris.

-parece que está en el lago de Angel Grove-dijo Steve.

-piensas ir a detenerlo-dijo Katherine.

-por supuesto, pero necesitamos ayuda-dijo Marcelo y trato de contactarse con los demás por medio de su comunicador.

 **Centro juvenil**

En eso afueras del centro juvenil Holly, Yolei y Mira se retiraban del lugar- traer todos esos alimentos, sí que fue agotador-dijo Holly a sus amigas.

-ya lo creo-dijo Mira, en eso vieron a Davis y Michael- hola Davis, Michael como les va.

Davis vio a sus amigas- hola chicas, como están-dijo Davis.

-no muy bien que digamos, pero dinos a donde ibas tu-dijo Yolei.

-me dirigía a la librería de Angel Grove para buscar algunos libros de Física-dijo Davis.

-yo me dirijo al centro comercial, es que quiero comprar un nuevo juego de video-dijo Michael, en eso escucharon que sus comunicadores sonaban y todos vieron que nadie estuviera observándolos.

-aquí Mira ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Mira.

- _Mira qué bueno que seas tú_ -dijo Marcelo.

-Marcelo, eres tu-dijo sorprendida Mira- ¿qué sucede?

- _primero que nada, Holly y Yolei están contigo_.

-si están conmigo, además Davis y Michael también están con nosotras, nos los acabamos de encontrar hace poco-dijo Mira.

- _muy bien, deben venir al centro de mando rápido_ -dijo Marcelo.

-está bien, vamos para haya-dijo Mira y todos se fueron a un callejón y comenzaron con la transportación.

 **Centro de mando.**

Mira y los demás aparecieron en el centro de mando- que sucede amigos, porque la prisa-dijo Mira.

En eso Yolei vio a Katherine-oigan y ella ¿Quién es?

Davis vio a Katherine y se sorprendió- vaya, no lo puedo creer, eres Katherine la Zeo Pink Ranger.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Davis- así que ustedes son los demás Rangers que hacen equipo con Marcelo y mi hijo-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿tu hijo?, acaso hablas de Steve-dijo Holly, sorprendiendo a los demás y todos vieron a Steve.

-¿Qué pasa?, es extraño que mi madre haya sido una Ranger-dijo Steve y sus amigos asintieron- hay por favor, como si no se hubieran sorprendido cuando supimos que el tío de Marcelo haya sido un Ranger.

-Steve tiene razón estamos exagerando-dijo Michael y los demás asintieron, en eso Michael se acercó a Katherine- pero bueno es un gusto conocer a la madre de nuestro amigo, yo soy Michael y soy el Ranger negro.

-yo soy Yolei y soy la Ranger amarilla-dijo Yolei con una sonrisa.

-es un gusto conocer a una Ranger veterana como usted, mi nombre es Davis y soy el Ranger azul-dijo Davis.

-yo soy Mira y soy la Ranger celeste-dijo Mira.

-es un gusto conocerte Katherine, yo soy Holly y soy la Ranger rosa-dijo Holly.

-también es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes-dijo Katherine y luego puso su atención en Steve y Marcelo- y en cuanto a ustedes, no me han dicho sus colores Rangers.

-es cierto, bueno Madre, yo soy el Ranger blanco-dijo Steve con una sonrisa- y debo decir que ese color me queda bien.

-ya veo-dijo Katherine y vio a Marcelo- eso significa que tú eres el Ranger rojo, ¿verdad?

-así es yo soy el Ranger rojo y líder del equipo-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno ya que las presentaciones están hechas, cual es el problema Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-solo vean el globo visor chicos-dijo Chris y todos vieron el globo visor.

Y vieron que aquel Vikingo estaba empezando a causar problemas en el Lago de la Ciudad.

-vaya ese sí que es un vikingo-dijo Michael.

-donde se encuentra ese vikingo de metal-dijo Holly.

-Tensou lo busco y dijo que está en el lago de Angel Grove, debemos ir a detenerlo ahora, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Katherine se acercó a Steve- Steve antes de que vayas podemos hablar.

-hablaremos después de que mis amigos y yo hayamos derrotado a ese vikingo-dijo Steve algo molesto.

-¿qué le pasa a Steve?-dijo Davis.

-lo que pasa es que cuando vimos el video diario de mi tío, se sorprendió de que su madre haya sido una Ranger y como Katherine no le dijo nada de eso, Steve se molestó-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo.

-está bien… solo ten cuidado Steve-Steve se mostró sorprendido de que Katherine su madre se preocupara por él.

-lo tendré, no te preocupes-dijo Steve y ya no se veía molesto y Katherine solo sonrió y su hijo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sus amigos sonrieron al ver que Steve ya no estaba molesto y Marcelo se le acerco- ya estás listo amigo-dijo Marcelo.

-si estoy listo, andando amigos-dijo Steve y todos sacaron sus Morphos y los combinaron con sus comunicadores.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijo Marcelo y Katherine vio cómo se transformaban.

-¡Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-y aparecieron en sus trajes Rangers y se fueron.

-vaya así que estos son los poderes Rangers de Steve y de sus amigos-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa preocupada.

-no te preocupes Katherine, ellos estarán bien, mientras sigan trabajando en equipo podrán derrotar a quien sea-dijo Gosei.

-es cierto-dijo Katherine al recordad todas sus experiencias como Ranger.

 **Lago de Angel Grove.**

-este lugar sí que es aburrido-dijo Follos- donde están Power Rangers.

En eso los Rangers aparecieron- nos buscabas-dijo Marcelo.

-así es y adivinen, es hora de que los destruya-Follos y saco su Espada y un escudo que tenía una forma octogonal, se acercó a los Rangers y comenzaron a pelear, se vio que los Rangers le hacían frente, pero Follos bloqueaba cada ataque con su escudo y a la vez golpeaba con su hacha logrando así derribar a los Rangers uno por uno.

-aquí les tengo un regalito-dijo Follos y de sus ojos disparo rayos de energía que lastimo a los Rangers.

-este vikingo sí que es fuerte-dijo Marcelo tratando de levantarse al igual que sus amigos.

-ya lo creo-dijo Davis que se reincorporaba de todo el daño que recibió.

-debemos pensar en algo y rápido-dijo Steve.

-yo tengo una idea para ustedes Rangers-dijo Follos y de su boca lanzo una ráfaga de energía que volvió a derribar a los Rangers.

 **Centro de mando.**

Todos estaban preocupados, al ver que cada ataque que trataban de hacer los Rangers era bloqueado.

-ese vikingo les está causando muchos problemas a los chicos-dijo Yuri.

-debo hacer algo-dijo Katherine y de su bolsón busco algo, cosa que notaron todos.

-que buscas Katherine-dijo Chris.

-ya lo encontré-dijo Katherine y se vio que era su Morpho.

-estas segura de ir Katherine-dijo Gosei.

-por supuesto, además ellos necesitan ayuda-dijo Katherine y se preparó para transformarse.

-entonces ve y que el poder te proteja Katherine-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei, ¡Iniciar Morfosis! ¡Zeo Ranger One Pink!-dijo Katherine y se vio que tenía su traje Ranger y se fue de inmediato.

-vaya, se transformó-dijo Yuri sorprendida.

-eso fue increíble, jamás pensé ver la transformación de un Ranger veterano-dijo Chris emocionado.

 **Lago de Angel Grove.**

Los Rangers trataban de detener cada ataque de Follos, pero nada parecía ser efectivo, si bien pudieron darle unos cuantos golpes estos no fueron efectivos.

Lo cual Follos aprovecho lanzando otro rayo de energía de su boca, derribando a los Rangers.

-muy bien Rangers es hora de que reciban el golpe Final-dijo Follos que comenzó a acercarse a los Rangers, pero en eso fue derribado y se volvió a levantar- ¿Quién eres tú?

Los Rangers se sorprendieron al ver quien les había ayudado- no puede ser, ven lo que yo veo-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto que lo vemos-dijo Holly que comenzaba a levantarse al igual que sus amigos.

-Mamá, ¿eres tú?-dijo Steve acercándose a su madre.

-así es soy yo, siento si te molesta que haya venido, pero estaba preocupada-dijo Katherine.

-no te preocupes, me alegra de que estés aquí y nos ayudes-dijo Steve con tono de alegría.

-¡Rangers!-dijo Follos y los Rangers se re agruparon- no importa que sean muchos igual voy a destruirlos.

-eso lo veremos, todos saquen sus armas-dijo Marcelo y todos comenzaron a sacar sus armas principales.

-¡Omega Hacha/Omega Arco/Omega Lanza/Omega Shuriken/Omega Sables/Omega Dagas/Omega Espada!-

-¡Zeo Escudo!-dijo Katherine sacando su arma.

-vamos al ataque-dijo Marcelo y todos atacaron al vikingo y se vio que esta vez los Rangers que con ataques más sincronizados y con ayuda de Katherine iban superando al enemigo, en eso Steve derribo a Follos.

-ya me arte, toma esto Ranger-dijo Follos y le lanzo rayos de sus ojos, Steve se cubrió pero en eso Katherine apareció y lo protegió- ¿Cómo?

-vaya, ese escudo es genial Mamá-dijo Steve

-tus sables también son increíbles Steve, ahora porque no acabamos con el-dijo Katherine.

-por supuesto, vamos por el-dijo Steve y junto con su madre se dirigieron para atacarlo.

-¡Zeo Escudo Máximo Poder!-dijo Katherine y lanzo su escudo como si fuera un disco, dañando a si a Follos.

-es mi turno-dijo Steve y la imagen de su Zord apareció- ¡Omega Sables, Cuchillada Terráquea!-dándole un ataque doble con sus sables logrando así derrotar a Follos ya que este exploto.

-lo hicieron bien-dijo Marcelo y los demás acercándose a Steve y Katherine.

-lo hiciste bien hijo-dijo Katherine que sonreía a través del caso.

-gracias Mamá-dijo Steve que sonreía a través del casco.

 **Nave de Durahan**

-vaya así que apareció una Ranger veterana para ayudarlos eh-dijo Naga.

-no importa, ella no les ayudara cuando lo hagamos crecer-dijo Ghidorah- disparando rayo de plasma-y la nave disparo una rayo que fue a Follos y comenzó a regenerarlo y hacerlo crecer.

-vaya, miren nada más, ahora crecí no les parece jejeje-dijo Follos sorprendiendo a los Rangers.

-ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar-dijo Katherine.

-nosotros nos haremos cargo Mamá-dijo Steve.

-está bien, háganlo chicos, demuéstrenle a ese vikingo de que están hechos-dijo Katherine y los Rangers asintieron.

-es hora de llamar a los Zords-dijo Marcelo y los Rangers comenzaron a cargar energía en sus manos derechas.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords- muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se formó.

Katherine se sorprendió al ver los Zords de los chicos- vaya, esos Zords son increíbles.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord!-dijeron los Rangers- al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo y se vio que el Megazord tenía dificultades para causarle daño a Follos ya que se defendía con su escudo.

-tenemos que romper ese escudo de una buena vez, es hora de mostrarle el poder de tu Zord Steve-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces andando-dijo Steve y en eso la mano izquierda del Megazord se llenó de siete energías que eran del color respectivo de los Rangers y luego se puso de color blanco, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, golpe final!-dijeron los Rangers y el Megazord se acercó rápidamente a Follos- ¡Garra terráquea!-dijo Steve y el Megazord, le propino un gran golpe con su garra a Follos no solo destruyendo su escudo sino que también le causó un gran daño.

-no puede ser-dijo Follos y cayó derrotado, mientras el Megazord bajaba sus brazos en forma de victoria.

-¡lo lograron!-dijo Katherine contenta.

-¡lo hicimos amigos, los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo.

Centro de mando.

-estuvieron fabulosos chicos-dijo Katherine y los Rangers solo sonrieron, en eso Katherine se acercó a su hijo- Steve, sé que debí contarte mi historia como Power Ranger, pero te diré algo, no importa si eres mi hijo adoptivo, te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-si lo sé y te agradezco de que seas mi madre Katherine-dijo Steve y le dio un abrazo a Katherine.

-esperen acaso tú no eres su madre biológica-dijo Michael.

-la verdad no, yo adopte a Steve en un orfanato de Angel Grove cuando él tenía 8 años, me dijeron que sus padres habían desaparecido, cuando él era bebe-dijo Katherine.

-eso es cierto-dijo Marcelo a su amigo.

-así es, tal vez no sepa quiénes fueron mis verdaderos padres, pero cuando Katherine me adopto, les diré que sentí lo que es tener el amor de una madre-dijo Steve.

Sus amigos sonrieron escuchar lo que dijo Steve- nos alegra que ahora te sientas bien por tener a Katherine como tu madre amigo-dijo Michael y Steve asintió.

-y dinos Katherine qué opinas de ellos como equipo-dijo Yuri.

-lo que puedo decir, es que son un gran equipo Ranger, saben trabajar en equipo-dijo Katherine y los chicos solo sonrieron, en eso Katherine volvió a hablar- así que no se preocupen, ustedes son grandes Rangers y sé que nos harán sentir orgullosos, de que sean parte de este gran Legado que son los Power Rangers.

-lo dices enserio Mamá-dijo Steve.

-por supuesto, ya que yo misma se los estoy diciendo-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa y puso su mano en medio de todos- así que, que me dicen.

Los Rangers sonrieron y comenzaron a juntar sus manos con la de Katherine, al igual que Chris y Yuri- ¡Power Rangers!- todos saltaron y levantaron sus manos.

Fin del episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Espero que el cap les haya gustado, ahora vamos con los Reviews.**

 **Draizen:** pues la verdad es que sí, hay primas así y la verdad me sorprende que tus primas sean así, pero bueno ya dejando ese tema de lado, pues me alegra haber podido responder las dudas que tenías sobre algunos detalles del Fic. Y como vez, aquí les traje el cap 20 del Remake para que continúen con la lectura, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate amigo.

 **Bueno ahora, aquí viene, mi opinión sobre PR Samurai, lo cual en sí que es una temporada que si bien copia las características de Mighty Morphin sobre el tema de la escuela, aun así tiene sus momentos geniales y episodios bien hechos, así que vayamos con mi opinión de este serie:**

 **Para empezar los personajes que al igual que en Megaforce, no se parecen en nada a los de Mighty Morphin y eso es más que obvio cuando vez la serie por primera vez y avanzas en los capítulos, ahora bien los personajes son interesante, tienen buena interacción… pues sí lo tienen, hay momentos en que eso falla, pero como los que somos más objetivos sabemos que todo eso es por el guían tan mal escrito y el poco desarrollo que le dieron a los personajes, pero debo admitir que en temas de relación amorosa, como lo fue en el caso del White y Yellowe Ranger, ha sido bien manejada, así como los demás Rangers y que sin duda tienen un final un ciclo aceptable en mi opinión.**

 **En cuanto a los Zords, sin duda fueron interesantes, no tendrán los mejores diseños, pero en mi opinión son diseños aceptables, además de que el Megazord tiene un diseño bastante interesante para mi gusto, y si los Zords me parecieron diseños interesantes, en la etapa Super Ninja Steel, los Zords me llamaron demasiado la atención, sobre todo el ataque final que poseían los Megazords, sin duda me parecieron diseños interesantes, y lo digo porque nunca me vi la versión Sentai, tal vez me esté perdiendo de algo bueno o de algo malo del Sentai, pero bueno.**

 **Si bien esta serie tiene sus puntos buenos, también al igual que Megaforce tiene sus puntos malos, como que los fans piensan que por esta serie Power Rangers es una franquicia muerta, lo cual reitero que no es así, si bien tuvo sus buenos momentos, también hubo malos como el mal manejo de guion en algunos capítulos, sobre todo en el aniversario que en si tienen sus errores, pero a pesar de eso es un cap especial conmemorativo agradable.**

 **Ahora vamos con la historia y villanos, la historia al igual que muchas series de Power Rangers, es simple, pero si se maneja bien, resulta ser una buena serie, y Ninja Steel si bien no llega a la cúspide que lo que hicieron series anteriores de la Era Saban o las primeras series de la Era Disney, tienen una historia bastante aceptable, a pesar de sus errores de guion. En cuanto a los villanos se podría decir que el de la primera temporada fue pasable, pero en la Segunda el Villano sí que me llego a convencer sobre todo en sus planes en como destruyo los Megazords y en cómo se libró la batalla final contra Madam Odius sin duda fue increíble, así que en mi opinión los villanos fueron aceptables.**

 **En cuanto a los Crossovers de la serie, el cap conmemorativo del 25 aniversario estuvo bien, si bien tiene errores argumentales y errores de guion de los personajes, es un cap entretenido, pero que a mi punto de vista no supera el cap conmemorativo del 15 aniversario de Operación Sobrecarga y sobre todo no le llega a la planta de los pies el cap Rojo por Siempre del 10 aniversario, pero como dije es un cap conmemorativo interesante donde te das cuenta que los actores de series anteriores les gusta la franquicia y que siente un gran cariño por ella, como podría ser Katherine, Trent e incluso Gia que la verdad no me importa si eres un Heater de Megaforce la actriz que hace a Gia siente un cariño increíble por la serie que hasta incluso a participado en pequeños cortos hecho por fans, incluso la misma actriz dijo que a pesar de lo mal escrito y el poco desarrollo de Megaforce, eso no le impedía disfrutar hacer su trabajo para hacer al personaje de Gia ya que se nota el cariño que le tiene a la serie ya que nunca falta a las Power Morphicon que se lleva a cabo todos los años, lo cual también los demás actores de Megaforce hacen y también dijeron que a pesar del mal guion y las malas decisiones del director de escenas, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, ya que si hubieran sido otros personas en encarnar a los personajes igualmente hubieran sido criticados que los fans y recibir toda los comentarios de mrd a Megaforce.**

 **Y para terminar, el cap final sin duda y en lo personal fue un buen sierre para la serie de Ninja Steel, sin duda la batalla final que como mencione estuvo increíble y me gusto, debo decir que su final es uno muy bueno y agradable, para terminar debo decir que Ninja Steel es igual a Megaforce, tuvo sus aciertos y errores además de una venta de juguetes aceptable.**

 **Ya terminado mi opinión sobre Ninja Steel, que espero les haya gustado y si tienen un punto de opinión diferente o hubo detalles que no pude notar háganmelo saber, en fin nos leemos en otra oportunidad y cuídense amigos lectores.**


	21. Problemas Bajo Tierra

**Hola amigos lectores como les va espero que bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio del fic, espero que les guste el episodio.**

 **Sí que estoy bastante activo el día de hoy y posiblemente los demás días también con tal de terminar este Remake.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **21: Problemas Bajo Tierra.**

En el Parque de Angel Grove se podía ver que había gente caminando, tanto niños, jóvenes, adultos y personas de la tercera edad y en una de las canchas se vio a Marcelo, Chris, Yuri, Davis, Michael y Steve que estaban jugando un partido de Futbol, pasaron unos minutos y luego fueron a descansar en algunas bancas.

-vaya, eso fue divertido-dijo Chris que estaba cansado al igual que los demás.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yuri- fue buena idea venir a jugar un partido de futbol Marcelo.

-bueno luego de pelear con varios monstruos, creo que merecíamos algo de descanso, además de distraernos de todo lo que paso-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- además ustedes 2 no han tenido nada de diversión desde que llegaron a Angel Grove, así que por eso los traje.

Chris y Yuri solo sonrieron por lo que dijo Marcelo, en eso Steve se levantó- bueno, iré por algunas helados, ustedes no quieren.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, la respuesta es obvia-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

En eso Marcelo se levantó- en ese caso, Steve y yo iremos por los helados de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y los presentes asintieron.

Marcelo y Steve fueron a comprar helados, luego se vio que ya volvían a donde estaban sus amigos y Marcelo rompió el silencio- oye Steve, puedo saber dónde está tu Madre-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, lo único que te diré es que mi madre tuvo que ir a la ciudad de Stone Canyon, ya que me dijo que tenía que resolver algunos asuntos de trabajo, me dijo que estaría ahí por unos días-dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-ya veo, por cierto de que trabaja tu madre-dijo Marcelo.

-hace años ella daba clases de Ballet a las niñas, pero ahora actualmente es directora de escenario ayuda a dirigir obras de teatro, musicales ya sea con niños o jóvenes, además de que también ayuda en las coreografías-dijo Steve.

-vaya, no sabía que Katherine hiciera eso, por cierto Steve-dijo Marcelo y Steve le prestó atención- quisiera saber si cuando eras niño y Katherine en ese tiempo daba clases de Ballet, te dejaba a ti solo.

Steve se sorprendió un poco, pero luego le respondió- a decir verdad ella siempre me llevaba a los lugares en donde daba clases y coreografías, así que te puedo decir que siempre estaba con ella a pesar de que no me gusta mucho el Ballet y todas esas cosas que tengan que ver con el teatro.

-pero no todo fue muy bueno que digamos… ya que cuando uno de los chicos que estaba en una obra no venía a los ensayos por temas personales o porque estaba enfermo, mi madre me obligaba a que yo hiciera los ensayos y ayudara a tanto a los chicos como a las chicas- Marcelo solo se rio por lo que dijo Steve- oye no te rías amigo que no es gracioso.

-lo lamento Steve, pero me cuesta trabajo imaginarme a ti en una obra de teatro, jajaja-dijo Marcelo.

Steve puso una cara algo molesta, pero luego sonrió- jajaja ya lo creo amigo, bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos ya que los chicos deben estar cansándose por el calor que hace hoy-Marcelo asintió y se apresuraron para llegar con sus amigos.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Se vio que Durahan estaba pensativo- en que piensa amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

-no es nada, solo estoy pensando del porque siento una energía maligna fuerte, pero ya saben que hacer el día de hoy verdad-dijo Durahan.

-por supuesto amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya nos retiramos amo Durahan-dijo Tanith y en eso se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Durahan muy pensativo.

-esta energía maligna, no es la primera vez que la siento-Durahan solo se mantuvo quieto concentrándose en sentir toda aquella energía y después de unos minutos soltó una risa- jajaja así que eras tú, jamás pensé que esa pequeña mocosa regresaría, bueno lo único que puedo hacer es esperar hasta que regrese, por tengo la sensación de que podre tener algunas cosas que voy a necesitar jajaja.

Mientras en la zona de donde se encontraban los guerreros que estaban encerrados en celdas- bueno, ahora a quien dejaremos salir, para que se haga cargo de los Rangers-dijo Naga.

-creo que este podría ser útil-dijo Tanith y presiono el botón para que la celda se abriera y de la celda se apareció una especie de topo mutante que tenía unas garras muy grandes y que respondía al nombre de Jugh.

-por fin, hace mucho que no salgo-dijo Jugh y vio a los generales de Durahan- pero dudo mucho que dure esta pequeña libertad… y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?

-cálmate Jugh, te diremos cuál es el trabajo que tienes que hacer-dijo Tanith.

-y cuál es el trabajito que tienen para mí-dijo Jugh.

-tu misión es ir a la tierra y buscar a los Power Rangers Dino Omega y destruirlos-dijo Ghidorah.

-así que los Power Rangers eh, ahora veo que este será un gran trabajo, lo digo porque ya me hartaba de tener que destruir pequeñas aldeas de otros planetas solo para reunir información para luego terminar aquí y no hacer nada… así que será bueno poder tener una buena lucha-dijo Jugh.

-solo cállate y ve a la tierra… y si logras ganar, podrás obtener tu libertad-dijo Naga.

-comprendo… muy bien, ahí voy-dijo Jugh y se dirigió a la tierra.

 **Centro de mando.**

Se veía a Ángela que estaba trabajando en las computadoras del centro de mando- por favor, aun no puedo tener contacto con Elsa-dijo Ángela algo molesta.

-cálmate Ángela, además debes saber que el planeta Eltar está muy lejos de la tierra y de la frecuencia de transmisión que posee el Centro de mando-dijo Gosei.

-eso no lo sabía Gosei, pero aun así debo intentarlo, ya que tenemos que informarle a Elsa lo que está sucediendo, además debemos preguntarle si sabe algo de Tommy y los demás Rangers-dijo Ángela.

-es muy cierto lo que dices, sé que es muy difícil poder tener una transmisión del planeta Eltar, así que sigue intentando Ángela, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, pero en eso sonó la alarma del centro de mando- ¿ahora que sucede?

-Tensou revisa que ocurre por el globo visor-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou y comenzó a monitorear las coordenadas para ver de dónde provenía el ataque, en eso vieron por el globo visor- rayos, Gosei tenemos problemas.

El globo visor mostro a Jugh que comenzaba a causar destrozos en Angel Grove- está atacando la zona comercial, tenemos que llamar a Marcelo y a los demás-dijo Ángela.

-es cierto, Tensou comunícate rápido con Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-en seguida Gosei-dijo Tensou.

 **Parque de Angel Grove.**

Marcelo y los demás estaban sentados en las bancas del parque descansando, a la vez que disfrutaban el helado que tenían para refrescarse un poco.

-cielos ese helado estuvo bien delicioso y refrescante-dijo Marcelo que ya se había acabado su helado.

-ya lo creo hermano-dijo Chris que todavía no terminaba su helado.

-no se ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre ustedes no-dijo Michael.

-por supuesto que la tenemos amigo-dijo Davis, ya que con tanto ejercicio de por medio era obvio que te iba a dar hambre y sed.

-muy bien, será mejor irnos a nuestras casas a cambiarnos y nos encontraremos en el centro juvenil-dijo Steve.

-entonces los veremos ahí-dijo Marcelo que ya se preparaba para irse a casa junto a Chris y Yuri, pero en eso su comunicador sonó y en eso todos vieron que nadie los estuviera observando y luego contestaron- ¿qué sucede Gosei?

- _Marcelo un monstruo acaba de aparecer y está atacando la zona comercial, deben ir de inmediato_ -dijo Gosei.

-muy bien iremos para allá, pero ¿qué hay de las chicas?-dijo Marcelo.

- _no se preocupen, ya las contactamos y dijeron que se reunirán con ustedes_ -dijo Gosei.

-muy bien iremos para allá-dijo Marcelo y en eso vio a Chris y Yuri- por cierto, podrías pedirle a Ángela que se lleve a Chris y Yuri al centro de mando.

- _está bien, no se preocupen_ -dijo Gosei y en eso se cortó la comunicación.

En eso Chris se acercó a su hermano- ten cuidado hermano, ustedes también amigos.

-no te preocupes Chris-dijo Michael.

-así es, siempre tenemos cuidado contra el oponente que nos enfrentamos-dijo Davis.

-haya esta Ángela-dijo Steve y todos vieron que Ángela los estaba esperando- andando.

Todos se apresuraron y se dirigieron en donde estaba Ángela que se había tele transportado en un callejón y se apresuró en llegar al parque, donde encontró rápidamente a los chicos

-no se preocupen los llevare al centro de mando-dijo Ángela.

-gracias Ángela, cuídalos por favor-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes y ahora vallan a detener a ese monstruo-dijo Ángela.

Los chicos asintieron y en eso vieron que nadie los observara- están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, preparados para transformarse.

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Mastodonte/Torosaurio/Carnotauro!-y los chicos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers y se fueron en sus motos.

-suerte chicos-dijo Yuri.

-bueno vámonos al centro de mando ahora-dijo Ángela y los chicos asintieron, en eso los tres fueron tele transportados al centro de mando.

 **Zona comercial**

Los Rangers estaban en sus motos y buscaban al monstruo, luego de unos minutos se detuvieron y se bajaron de sus motos

-donde podrá estar el enemigo de turno que debemos detener-dijo Michael.

-no lo sé, Gosei dijo que estaba aquí en la zona comercial-dijo Steve.

-oigan chicos vean esto-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos se acercaron.

-que sucede Marcelo, encontraste algo-dijo Davis.

-creo que sí, vean esto-señalo Marcelo y vieron como una parte del piso que estaba pavimentado estaba algo destruido, como si un terremoto hubiera pasado rasgando el piso pavimentado- ¿Qué creen que pudo haber hecho esto?

-no tengo la más mínima idea-dijo Michael, pero en eso el piso comenzó a temblar- ¿pero qué sucede?

En eso Davis vio que como una parte del piso estaba siendo destruido y vio que el que causaba esto se dirigía a ellos muy rápido.

-chicos miren-dijo Davis y sus amigos vieron el lugar que señalaba, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que los Rangers fueron derivados.

En eso del piso salió Jugh- hola Rangers estaba esperándolos, veo que mi ataque los tomo por sorpresa verdad.

-por supuesto que nos tomaste por sorpresa, pero te arrepentirás por haber salido de tu escondite, al taque amigos-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos fueron a atacar a Jugh, se veía que los chicos estaban en dificultades ya que Jugh bloqueaba sus ataques y en eso, Jugh se acercó a Davis y los derribo con 3 golpes de sus garras, al ver eso Marcelo y los demás fueron a ayudarlos.

-Davis estas bien-dijo Steve.

-si estoy bien, pero debo decir que este topo es hábil-dijo Davis que trataba de levantarse.

-y no han visto nada aun-dijo Jugh que lanzo unos rayos de energía de sus manos que derribo a los Rangers- ahora acabare con ustedes en este mismo momento.

Jugh iba acercándose para dar el golpe final, pero sin que él se lo esperara fue golpeado por rayos de energía que lo terminaron derribando.

En eso aparecieron las chicas- no cantes victoria aun-dijo Mira que apareció junto con Yolei y Holly.

-chicas llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Steve que se reincorporaba al igual que sus amigos.

-lamentamos haber llegado tarde amigos-dijo Mira.

-no se preocupen, ahora que estamos todos juntos podremos acabar con ese topo de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

-ni piensen que ya me derrotaron Rangers-dijo Jugh y los Rangers se pusieron en guardia- no importa cuántos sean, nadie ha logrado derrotarme cuando uso este ataque.

En eso Jugh dio un salto y uso sus garras para cavar a una gran velocidad, que causo que hiciera un hoyo en el pavimento, dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos.

-¿pero que demonios?-dijo Yolei.

-al parecer se está preparando para hacer un ataque bajo tierra-dijo Mira.

-ahora que hacemos chicos-dijo Davis, pero en eso Jugh apareció y ataco a Davis y Michael y logro derribarlos.

-Davis, Michael-dijo Marcelo en eso saco su Dino arma en modo Blaster- prepárate topo-en eso Marcelo disparo, pero Jugh comenzó a usar el mismo movimientos que causo que hiciera un agujero y logro evitar el ataque- no puedo creerlo.

-pues créelo Ranger-dijo Jugh que tomo por sorpresa a Marcelo apareciendo detrás de él y lo ataco con sus garras para así derribarlo y por precaución Jugh volvió a cavar dejando otro agujero en el suelo.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Steve ayudando a Marcelo a levantarse.

-estoy bien, pero ese topo nos está causando problemas-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yolei poniéndose alerta con su Dino arma, en eso Jugh volvió a atacar esta vez por el agujero que uso para atacar a Davis y Michael, para así atacar a Holly, luego de unos segundos volvió a atacar de un nuevo agujero que hizo para salir atacando esta vez a Mira.

-ahora en donde se metió ese topo-dijo Mira que se levantaba.

-¡aquí estoy!-dijo Jugh que apareció de manera sorpresiva por el agujero que usó para atacar a Marcelo- ¡tomen esto!-Jugh disparo rayos derribando así a los Rangers, en eso Jugh se fue acercando a los Rangers- ahora voy a acabar con ustedes.

-yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu-dijo Holly y con su Omega Arco disparo sus flechas derribando a si a Jugh- ¡debemos retirarnos ahora!

-es cierto, vámonos ahora-dijo Marcelo él se dirigió al lago de Angel Grove- ¡síganme!

En eso sus amigos lo siguieron, Jugh se levantó después del ataque y vio que los Rangers ya no estaban- ¡donde se metieron!-dijo Jugh molesto, pero luego se calmó- bueno, no importa, los encontrare de todos modos y cuando lo haga los destruiré de una buena vez-tras aquellas palabras Jugh volvió a cavar dejando otro agujero.

 **Centro de mando**

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Yuri sorprendida al ver como sus amigos no podían siquiera luchar.

-yo tampoco, ese topo les causo muchos problemas-dijo Chris preocupado.

-los Rangers están en una gran desventaja, mientras ese topo siga con sus ataques bajo tierra será difícil que logren vencerlo-dijo Gosei.

-yo también pienso lo mismo Gosei-dijo Ángela preocupada- tiene que haber alguna forma de poder vencer a ese topo.

-yo creo que si hay una forma, pero tenemos que encontrarla-dijo Tensou.

 **Lago de Angel Grove**

-ahora que hacemos, aunque logremos escapar, ese topo nos podrá encontrar fácilmente, ya que puede viajar bajo tierra-dijo Steve al recordar esos ataques bajo tierra.

-tenemos que pensar en algo para poder vencerlo-dijo Yolei.

-será difícil pensar una estrategia contra ese topo-dijo Holly, ya que trataba de hallar un modo de detener su ataque pero que le costaba hacerlo.

-¿porque lo dices?-dijo Michael.

-vamos Michael date cuenta-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos- no podremos atacar a ese topo, mientras el siga bajo tierra, eso nos pone en desventaja, ya que el sí puede atacarnos.

-tienes razón, pero debe haber una manera de vencerlo-dijo Michael

-tenemos que pensar en algo-dijo Mira.

Todos estuvieron callados ya que estaban pensando en una forma de derrotar a Jugh, en eso a Davis se le ocurrió una idea- ya sé que podemos hacer amigos-dijo Davis.

-lo dices enserio Davis-Mira se mostró ligeramente sorprendida por que Davis haya tenido un plan tan rápido.

-entonces escupe la idea que tienes-dijo Michael.

-bueno escuchen este es el plan-dijo Davis y comenzó a decirles el plan que tenía.

En otra parte del lago del Angel Grove, se vio a Jugh que había salido de la tierra y buscaba a los Rangers- sé que están por aquí, voy a encontrarlos Rangers.

Mientras que los Rangers terminaron de ir el plan de su amigo- ¿seguro, que ese plan podrá funcionar amigo?

-Michael tiene razón… pero tu qué opinas Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-la verdad, no sé si el plan de Davis vaya a funcionar, pero también pienso que si podemos seguir el plan de Davis tal y como lo dijo, estoy seguro que podremos derrotarlo-dijo Marcelo

-entonces no se diga más, vamos a buscar a ese topo de una buena vez-dijo Steve preparado para la lucha.

-muy bien, pero no lo olviden, hay que seguir el plan de Davis al pie de la letra-dijo Marcelo, sus amigos asintieron.

Con Jugh se pudo ver que seguía buscando a los Rangers y al no encontrarlos se estaba molestando- ¡donde están Rangers!

Pero en eso Jugh fue derribado por una patada que fue de Marcelo- nos buscabas aliento de topo-Y el resto del equipo se reunieron con el Ranger Rojo.

-así que por fin aparecieron, esta vez los voy a vencer de una buena vez-dijo Jugh y les lanzo rayos de sus garras que los Rangers evadieron.

-no nos diste tonto-dijo Steve, pero luego vio que Jugh no estaba- ¡no puede ser, ya se fue bajo tierra!

-cálmate Steve-dijo Davis- muy bien amigos ya saben que tenemos que hacer verdad-dijo Davis y sus amigos asintieron.

-bien amigos prepárense-dijo Marcelo y todos se pusieron en guardia y se vio que cada uno tenía su Omega arma, ninguno movió un musculo, en eso Jugh apareció dispuesto a atacar a Mira, pero en eso Michael detuvo su ataque con su Omega Hacha.

-¿pero cómo?-

-ni creas que vas a volver a tomarnos por sorpresa, ¡ataca ahora Mira!-dijo Michael y en eso Mira se preparó para atacarlo con sus Omega Dagas, pero Jugh se apartó a tiempo y volvió a escavar dejando un agujero en el suelo.

-¡ahora chicos!-dijo Davis.

En eso Marcelo y Steve usaron sus Dino armas en modo Blaster y comenzaron a disparar al agujero que dejo Jugh, en eso del otro agujero que dejo Jugh para atacar a Mira, salió ahí muy lastimado- ¡funciono!-dijo Steve

-cómo fue que pudieron atacarme-dijo Jugh sorprendido de ver que fue atacado bajo tierra.

-te lo voy a explicar, veras, cuando nos enfrentamos en la zona comercial, nuestro amigo Davis recordó que cada vez que atacabas, los hacías de distintos ángulos por donde salías de los túneles que hacías, ya sean túneles que hiciste anteriormente o nuevos que hacías durante la pelea, es por eso que él pensó que si lográbamos detener tu ataque una vez y así obligarte a volver por el mismo túnel, lo único que debíamos hacer era disparar con nuestras armas por uno de los túneles y así podríamos obligarte a salir-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos se reunieron con el- y parece que el plan de nuestro amigo funciono, porque ahora no tienes donde esconderte.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Jugh que volvió a irse debajo de la tierra dejando otro agujero.

-es inútil que intentes volver a hacer ese ataque-dijo Davis y comenzó a disparar con su arma a uno de los agujeros y como resultado Jugh salió de uno de ellos lastimado.

-no puede ser-dijo Jugh que intentaba levantarse.

-te lo dije, ahora es momento de acabar contigo-dijo Davis, mientras su Lanza se cargaba de energía de color azul y se vio que su Zord el Torosaurio apareció detrás de el-¡Omega Lanza, Golpe de Relámpago!-y se vio como Davis le asestó un golpe con su lanza a Jugh derrotándolo por completo.

-lo logramos-dijo Michael acercándose a Davis.

-y todo fue gracias al plan de Davis-dijo Marcelo.

 **Nave de Durahan**

-a pesar de tener ventaja, fue derrotado-dijo Naga.

-esos Rangers no son fáciles de vencer, hasta pueden crear estrategias a mitad del combate-dijo Ghidorah.

-bueno eso no importa, ahora debemos hacerlo crecer, veamos si así tiene suerte-dijo Tanith- disparando rayo de plasma, en eso la nave disparo el rayo que le llego a Jugh y se vio que se regeneraba y comenzaba a crecer.

 **Lago de Angel Grove**

-ahora si estoy listo y esta vez no podrán derrotarme-dijo Jugh.

-es hora de llamar a los Zords-dijo Davis

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y los Rangers comenzaron a cargar energía en sus manos derechas.

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords- muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se formó.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso el Megazord fue a atacar a Jugh se vio que el Megazord tenía ventaja ya que bloqueaba cada ataque de Jugh con su escudo y atacaba con su garra, pero Jugh detuvo un ataque del Megazord y volvió a atacar al Megazord y fue ahí que Jugh le asesto unos cuantos golpes al Megazord.

-estamos en problemas, a pesar de haberlo vencido sigue siendo muy hábil-dijo Davis.

-ya lo creo pero no debemos rendirnos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-muy bien ahora veamos si pueden revertir mi ataque especial-dijo Jugh y se volvió a enterar en el suelo.

-no otra vez-dijo Holly, en eso Jugh apareció detrás del Megazord y le asesto unos cuantos golpes y volvió a enterarse en el suelo, solo para atacar al Megazord de otro Angulo.

-rayos ahora que hacemos-dijo Yolei.

-podríamos intentar el mismo plan que hicimos-dijo Davis.

-no creo que esta vez funcione, ya que la anterior funciono porque éramos 7 vs 1, pero esta vez estamos en un 1 vs 1-dijo Marcelo.

-ya lo sé, por eso se me ocurrió usar los ataques finales del Megazord usando el poder de mi Zord-dijo Davis.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Steve al no poder entender el plan que su amigo.

-podríamos usar el ataque a distancia del Megazord en uno de los túneles y así obligarlo a salir, en eso usaremos un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo para darle el golpe final-dijo Davis.

-puede funcionar, intentemos el nuevo plan de Davis, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

Jugh apareció listo para atacar al Megazord, pero este lo bloqueo con su escudo y se preparó para atacarlo, pero Jugh volvió a uno de sus túneles- ¡es el momento!-dijo Davis.

-¡muy bien, listos amigos!-dijo Marcelo, en eso el hombro del Megazord que era del Torosaurio reunió las 7 energías del color respectivo de los Rangers hasta que se volvió de una gran energía de color azul, en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!-dijeron los Rangers.

Y el Megazord dio un salto para poner el hombre derecho en frente- ¡Esfera de Trueno!-tras lo dicho por Davis el ataque del Megazord se dirigió a uno de los túneles y como resultado Jugh salió de este y se vio que tenía descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo.

-rayos… mi cuerpo esta entumecido-dijo Jugh que se levantaba lentamente.

-¡es ahora o nunca, al ataque amigos!-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord comenzó a hacer otro ataque y se vio que las energías de los Rangers se reunió en los pies del Megazord que era del Mastodonte para luego volverse una gran energía de color Negro, el Megazord rugió y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe Final!

En eso el Megazord generando una tormenta de nieve de una gran temperatura- ¡Tormenta Congelante!-dijo Michael, el Megazord al dar un fuerte choque a provocándole un fuerte daño Jugh logrando así derrotarlo.

-lo hicimos amigos-dijo Steve.

-y todo gracias al plan de Davis-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!

 **Centro de mando**

Todos estaban felices de haber conseguido derrotar a Jugh- lo logramos, fue difícil, pero conseguimos vencerlo-dijo Steve.

-se ve que se les ocurrió una gran idea para poder vencer a ese monstruo-dijo Ángela.

-en realidad, Davis fue el que hizo todo-dijo Marcelo- sin su ayuda probablemente no hubiéramos podido vencer a ese topo.

-vamos no hice nada que fuera increíble-dijo Davis sonriendo algo apenado.

-Marcelo tiene razón Davis, sin tu ayuda seguramente no hubieran podido vencer a ese topo, debes sentirte orgulloso de haber pensado en un plan como ese-dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Davis algo sorprendido.

-Ángela tiene razón Davis, debes sentirte orgulloso de haber ayudado a tus amigos, pensaste rápidamente en un plan para lograr este victoria-dijo Gosei.

-gracias Gosei y a ti también Ángela-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-bueno Davis, dime que te parecería ayudarme con unos proyectos Rangers que tengo, porque según recuerdo tu querías que yo te enseñara algunas cosas de la tecnología Ranger-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-es enserio-dijo Davis algo sorprendido y Ángel solamente asintió- por supuesto, será un honor para mí ayudarte en esos proyectos-dijo Davis.

-bueno, te parece si empezamos mañana a las 10-dijo Ángela.

-por supuesto no tengo ningún problema, además me gustara mucho poder aprender de una gran genio como tú-dijo Davis y sus amigos solo sonrieron al ver que Davis iba a aprender muchas cosas de la tecnología Ranger.

Termino el episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo, espero les haya gustado a pesar de ser resubido con unos cuantos retoques.**

 **Pero antes vamos con los reviews que dejaron:**

 **Draizen:** Oye man, gracias por el detalle, me di cuenta que no lo cambie y hace poco lo arregle, gracias por habete dado cuenta, parece que mi cabeza esta en otro lado xD. Pero bueno, como bien dijiste… que alguien como Katherine reconozca que los Rangers Dino Omega son un buen equipo da a entender que su evolución como Rangers ha sido muy buena, en fin nos leemos en otra ocasión amigo.

 **Ahora hablemos de otra serie de la Era Neo Saban que sin duda no gusto a los fans de hueso colorado (frase robada de Dross) pero que sin duda también tiene sus puntos buenos como malos, así que empezemos:**

 **Los personajes sin duda no son los mejores en cuanto a un desarrollo que llame la atención, pero que sin duda tienen sus puntos buenos como malos, de ejemplo tenemos a Kevin, así como también sabemos que hay personajes interesantes entre los Rangers y Villanos, eso no cabe duda alguna un ejemplo son Deker e incluso el mismo Jayden y si hablamos de personajes secundarios pues digamos que alguien como Spike que en lo personal me sorprendió que fuera hijo de Skull, fue interesante y debo decir que tiene sus momentos sobre todo en la segunda temporada, y que sin dudas la evolución de Skull al final de la serie fue interesante y algo que me tomo por sorpresa. Yque me hizo dar cuenta que la gente a veces tiene que llegar a cambiar, así como Skull que era muy descuidado y que no lo tomaban enserio, convirtiéndose en alguien importante y capaz, ya que una capacidad de Skull la vimos en ZEO tocando el piano, así que debo decir que ese es un punto bastante bueno y genial de PR Samurai.**

 **Si hay algo que debo decir sobre el diseño de los Zords es que sin duda alguna, tiene unos diseños que van con la temática de la serie así y debo admitir que su línea de juguetes sobre todo del Megazord en la versión Sentai son fabulosos, sin duda un diseño bastante bueno en mi opinión.**

 **Debo decir que un factor importante de esta serie la cual lo termino perjudicando de cierta forma, es que los fans al ver que la franquicia había regresado a Saban había mucha expectativa, pero que sin duda alguna fue bastante mal hecha a pesar de que la venta de los demás productos fue buena, así que lo único que puedo decir es que Saban en apresurarse a ganar dinero, teniendo a la franquicia que le dio éxitos de vuelta en sus manos, seguramente hizo que él se confiara mucho con las ganancias, pero de ahí a más, debo decir que este fue un punto que solo perjudico a la serie y no a la franquicia.**

 **La historia que se utilizó para esta serie si bien es una copia pega de su versión Sentai, debo decir que por momentos funciona y que en otros no lo hace también, pero que sin duda llama la atención y es interesante en lo que es la franquicia.**

 **Sí hay algo que decir de esta serie es que tiene buenos momentos y que sin duda la película de "El Choque de los Rangers Rojos" fue algo que me gusto bastante y que me sorprendiera que RPM haya sido aclarado como una dimensión diferente al original donde pasaron todas las batallas de generaciones Rangers anteriores.**

 **En cuanto a la música a pesar de ser la primera el Remake del tema "Go, Go Power Ranger" sin duda fue un deleite que se repitió en Megaforce y en la película del 2017.**

 **En cuanto al episodio final, debo decir que sin duda alguna estuvo bien y aceptable para ser la primera de la Era Neo Saban, si bien no se podría comparar con las de la Era Saban o la Era Disney, tiene un final bastante aceptable así como una batalla final entretenida.**

 **Si bien Power Rangers Samurai fue el inicio de algo que muchos fans pensaron como la muerte de la franquicia solo por las series, en mi opinión debo reconocer que me alegro tener a los Power Rangers de regreso, aunque claro no con la gloria de generaciones pasadas, pero que sin duda series como Samurai, Megaforce, Dino Charge y Ninja Steel fueron responsables de traer más gente a que conozca la franquicia tanto en sus productos como en series anteriores. Por eso para mí Samurai es un punto de un inicio que trajo más gente a esta gran comunidad de una franquicia que tanto amamos, Power Rangers.**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que puedo comentar sobre Samurai y del impacto que tuvo en mi opinión, y si no sabes analizar o ser objetivo, pues déjame decirte que no eres un fan de esta franquicia, porque un verdadero fan, consume tanto lo bueno como lo malo y es capaz de encontrar los puntos buenos como los puntos malos de la franquicia que sigue, sin más esta es mi opinión amigos lectores.**

 **Nos leemos en otro momento y cuídense.**


	22. El visitante

**Hola amigos lectores espero que la estén pasando bien, en estos inicios de febrero, porque yo debo apresurarme ya que pronto voy a volver a clases en mi instituto para mi carrera.**

 **En fin ahora comencemos con el siguiente cap del Fic, así que disfruten la lectura gente.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **22: El visitante.**

En las afueras de Angel Grove se vio a un niño de unos 11 años que iba vestido con un pantalón de color negro y una chaqueta de color blanco y zapatos de color negro.

-por fin, ahora si encontré la ciudad, me tomo un día, pero al fin pude llegar, solo espero que mi hermano este bien… donde quiera que este y espero que los demás hayan logrado escapar-dijo con tristeza el niño- bueno es hora de buscar ayuda.

El niño se fue a buscar ayuda en la ciudad de Angel Grove.

En el centro juvenil se vio a los Rangers y a Chris y Yuri, se veía que tomaban algunas malteadas- ¡cielos!, esta malteada es deliciosa-dijo Chris.

-ya lo creo-dijo Yuri para después volver a tomar su malteada.

-oye Adelle, enserio haces muy buenas malteadas-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias por el cumplido-dijo Adelle.

-todas las cosas que Adelle prepara son muy deliciosas, es por eso que el centro juvenil es uno de los locales más muy famosos de toda la ciudad-dijo Holly que se acercó a sus amigos junto con Yolei y Mira.

-ya lo creo-dijo Michael, en eso vio a sus amigas- saben, me estaba preguntando, ustedes achicas, ayudan a Adelle a hacer los platos del menú.

-la verdad es que si lo hacemos, no podemos dejar que Adelle haga todo el trabajo-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-estoy agradecida con ustedes 3 por ayudarme en todo momento-dijo Adelle.

En eso Marcelo hablo- oigan quien hizo esta hamburguesa porque sabe terrible, sabes Adelle deberías demandar al empleado que hizo esto-en eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Marcelo y él noto la reacción de todos- ahora que les pasa.

En eso Marcelo tuvo una sensación de que querían asesinarlo y volteo a ver a Holly que sonreía- así que no te gusto lo que hice-dijo Holly con tono amenazador.

Marcelo estuvo algo asustado pero luego reacciono- seré honesto, te apresuraste mucho en prepararlo, ya que la carne está a medio cocer.

-enserio-dijo Holly tomo la hamburguesa le dio una mordida, pasaron unos segundos y Holly puso una cara triste- Marcelo tiene razón, lo siento Adelle.

-no te preocupes Holly eso le puede pasar a quien sea, bueno nos vemos chicos-dijo Adelle y se retiró.

-parece que no eres muy buena haciendo hamburguesas-dijo Marcelo.

-cállate quieres-dijo Holly y se retiró.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

En la nave como era rutina. Durahan estaba pensativo, pasaron unos segundo sonrió- ya veo, así que ella viajo por dimensiones para reunir energía similar a la que tenía Zordon, bueno eso no importa aunque lo reuniera la Morphin Grid no es algo que pueda tocar, por ahora debo pensar muy bien, ya que pude ver algunas páginas del libro Galáctico antes de que Zordon fuera elegido para ser el protector, debo recordar que decían esas páginas, ya que lo que está tramando ella, son de las páginas que Ivan Ooze escribió.

En otra parte de la nave se vio a Ghidorah y a los demás que estaban buscando a otro guerrero para atacar a los Rangers, siendo primero Tanith en hablar- quien será el próximo en ir.

-y yo que sé, Naga es el que está decidiendo quien va a ir-dijo Ghidorah.

-muy bien creo que este podrá ser útil-dijo Naga, en eso de una celda se abrió y de ella apareció una especie de tortuga, tenía un gran caparazón, sus manos y pies eran protegidas por una armadura respondía al nombre de Treigon.

-muy bien, ya que estoy fuera de esa maldita celda, díganme cual es la misión que me tienen-dijo Treigon.

-escucha Treigon iras a la tierra y destruirás a los Power Rangers-dijo Naga.

-con que los Power Rangers eh, creo que será interesante, pero que gano yo-dijo Treigon.

-si logras derrotarlos, entonces te dejaremos en libertad-dijo Naga, Treigon al oír eso asintió y se fue.

Ghidorah y Tanith se dieron una mirada para después tomar la palabra- oye Naga, no sé si se te olvido, pero este guerrero no es muy bueno en el ataque, solo defensivamente-dijo Ghidorah.

-cálmate quieres, estoy seguro que podrá apañárselas sin ningún problema, además como bien dices, con una buena defensa… les será difícil a los Rangers vencerlo-dijo Naga que ya tenía su lanza.

-si tú lo dices, además al Amo Durahan no le importara perder a otros de guerrero de la prisión-dijo Tanith.

En eso apareció Durahan- ¿Qué sucede?

-amo Durahan.

-y bien ¿a quién enviaron para continuar con el ataque?-dijo Durahan.

-Naga libero a Treigon para enfrentar a los Rangers-dijo Ghidorah.

-Treigon, si bien es fuerte defensivamente, pero en el ataque y velocidad no es muy bueno, pero tal vez eso sea lo suficiente para que los Rangers se confíen-dijo Durahan.

Naga continuo la conversación-yo igual tenía esa sensación, es posible que Treigon tenga oportunidad…

-siempre y cuando pueda usar su defensa como ventaja-Durahan continuo con lo que iba a decir Naga.

-exactamente-dijo Naga.

-además debemos mantenernos al margen por el momento y seguir enviando guerreros.

-muy bien entonces, deberemos seguir con estos ataques-dijo Naga dispuesto a retirarse porque sería extraño que Treigon logre ganar.

-una cosa más-dijo Durahan- Naga acompaña a Treigon seguramente el necesitara un poco de ayuda, además haciendo… le daremos a Gosei la sensación de que comenzamos a ir enserio en vencerlos.

-por supuesto amo Durahan, de hecho iba a dormir, pero como ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a Treigon, sin duda no dejare pasar esta oportunidad para pelear contra los Rangers-dijo Naga, para luego volverse una rayo de energía que se dirigió a la tierra.

 **Angel Grove.**

Se veía a Marcelo, Chris y Yuri que iban de regreso a casa- ya dije que no-dijo Marcelo.

-por favor hermano, que te cuesta comprar unos dulces para 2 niños-dijo Chris, Yuri solo asintió.

-ya basta Chris, además dentro de poco ustedes 2 ya tendrán los 11 años y dejaran de ser niños-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno eso es cierto-dijo Yuri- oye Marcelo cuando crees que Yubel y los demás vuelvan.

-la verdad no lo sé, ya que ellos están tratando de proteger a los seres que tienen un poder parecido al de Gosei, así que en mi opinión solo debemos esperar, además ya escucharon a mi tío, él dijo que volverían y yo creo que lo harán-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón Marcelo-dijo Yuri, los chicos siguieron su camino hasta que Chris choco con un chico de su misma edad.

-Chris estas bien-dijo Yuri que trataba de ayudarlo.

-si estoy bien-dijo Chris.

Marcelo vio al chico que estaba tirado, vio su ropa y de inmediato se dio cuenta que no era de la tierra- oye se puede saber quién eres…-pero en eso un señor apareció.

-ahí estas, muy bien devuélveme las cosas que me robaste de la tienda pequeño ladrón-

En eso Marcelo vio que ese chico tenía unas bolsas de galletas y una Coca Cola, en eso Marcelo intervino- lo siento señor-dijo Marcelo, en eso le quito las cosas al chico y se la devolvió al señor- no se preocupe no se volverá a repetir.

-eso espero-se retire algo molesto el señor.

Después de eso, hubo un momento de silencio que rompió Yuri- entonces tu robaste esas cosas.

El chico solo asintió- se puede saber por qué hiciste eso-dijo Chris.

En eso al chico le sonó su estómago y Marcelo y los demás ya entendieron la razón del porque había robado esos alimentos- así que robaste esos alimentos porque tenías hambre no es así-dijo Marcelo y el chico asintió, Marcelo solo pudo sentir algo de pena.

-bueno, como tienes hambre que tal si te invito algo, de seguro sigues hambriento verdad.

El chico se sorprendió por lo que dijo Marcelo, al igual que Yuri y Chris- pero que dices Marcelo, como se te ocurre invitarle algo de comer, cuando ni siquiera conocemos a este chico-dijo Yuri.

-cálmate Yuri, además ya sabemos la razón por la que robo esos alimentos, estoy seguro que nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo si estuviéramos en su lugar, ustedes que opinan-dijo Marcelo, Chris y Yuri lo pensaron y se dieron cuenta que Marcelo tenía razón.

-creo que tienes razón hermano-dijo Chris.

-es cierto Marcelo-dijo Yuri.

Marcelo sonrió al ver que los chicos estaban de acuerdo con el- bueno ahora dinos chico, cómo te llamas.

-yo bueno…-dijo el chico en eso vio que Marcelo era una persona confiable- yo me llamo Alex.

-es un gusto conocerte Alex-dijo Marcelo sonriendo- bueno que tal si vienes con nosotros.

Alex no tenía la suficiente confianza, pero en eso vio a Chris y Yuri y ellos le asintieron, haciéndole saber que podía confiar en ellos- está bien, además me muero de hambre-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-muy bien entonces vamos-dijo Marcelo y los chicos lo siguieron, hasta llegar a la casa, en eso Marcelo le trajo una hamburguesa y un vaso de jugo a Alex- ten, estoy seguro que esto será suficiente para ti.

-gracias Marcelo-dijo Alex y empezó a comer, pasaron unos minutos- estuvo delicioso, gracias por darme de comer, ahora debo irme.

-a donde tienes que ir-dijo Chris.

-debo ir a buscar un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche-dijo Alex que estaba por irse.

-tu vienes de otro planeta no es así-dijo Marcelo que con esas palabras dejo sorprendido a Alex, incluso a Chris y Yuri- lo digo porque tu ropa te delata Alex.

-oye Alex, eso es cierto, eres de otro planeta-dijo Chris.

-la verdad sí, soy de otro planeta-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-bueno eso no importa, dime de qué planeta vienes-dijo Marcelo.

-yo vengo del Planeta Artanis, que se ubica en el sistema Karobah-dijo Alex sonriendo.

-entonces se podría decir que ustedes eran vecinos de las personas del planeta KO-35 verdad-dijo Marcelo, Alex asintió- entonces dinos que haces aquí, cuéntanos todo con detalle.

-no sé si confiar en ustedes, para decirles lo que paso-dijo Alex.

-no te preocupes, paraqué te sientas más confiado te diré que nosotros somos amigos de Gosei que fue discípulo de Zordon, estoy seguro que has oído hablar de Zordon verdad-dijo Marcelo.

-así es, todas los seres humanos que habitaban Artanis, sabían de Zordon, ya que se dice que Zordon vino a nuestro planeta para ayudarnos contra seres malvados que trataban de esclavizar mi planeta-dijo Alex.

-vaya, no sabía que Zordon podía salvar a las personas desde fuera de su tubo dimensional-dijo Chris y Yuri asintió.

-la verdad es que Zordon vino a nuestro planeta antes de que Rita Repulsa lo encerrara en ese tuvo dimensional, creo que Zordon llego a mi planeta hace 20 mil años-dijo Alex.

-¡¿Qué, 20 mil años?! Entonces qué edad tenía Zordon-dijo Yuri sorprendida al igual que Chris.

-tú sabes qué edad tenia Zordon hermano-dijo Chris aun sorprendido.

Marcelo se puso a pensar, hasta que hablo- ¿la verdad?, no sé qué edad tenia, lo digo porque Zordon era un Eltariano y se dice que los seres del planeta Eltar vivían mucho tiempo, ya que tenían una gran longevidad.

-vaya no sabía que los Eltarianos pudieran vivir tanto tiempo-dijo Chris.

-bueno, dejemos ese tema, dinos Alex, como era tu planeta y también como eran sus habitantes-dijo Yuri.

-mi planeta, bueno se los diré, los habitantes de mi planeta eran muy amigables, eran inteligentes, pero sobre todo eran guerreros muy buenos y capaces que luchaban por la paz, además de que teníamos una gran tecnología que nos permitió avanzar mucho, pero todo eso se acabó-dijo Alex deprimido la última parte.

-porque lo dices-dijo Chris.

Marcelo vio que Alex estaba muy triste y en eso le vino un mal presentimiento- ¿qué sucedió en tu planeta?

-mi planeta fue destruido hace unos 173 días terrestres… creo que mi hermano y yo somos los únicos sobrevivientes-dijo Alex, sorprendiendo así a Marcelo y los demás al escuchar lo que dijo Alex.

-pero quien abrió sido capaz de hacer…-dijo Yuri pero no termino la frase ya que Marcelo se levantó de golpe.

-Alex, dime quien fue el que destruyo tu planeta-dijo Marcelo con tono serio y molesto, además de tener una mirada que era muy seria, cosa que sorprendió a Chris y Yuri.

-"jamás había visto a mi hermano así"-pensó Chris, al ver la actitud de su hermano.

-bueno la que destruyo mi planeta, la verdad no le vi la cara… pero pude escuchar que uno de sus guerreros le informaba sobre la situación, así que solo escuche su nombre-dijo Alex.

-¿cuál era su nombre?-dijo Marcelo con el mismo tono y la misma mirada.

-su nombre era… Astronema-dijo Alex, al escuchar eso Chris y Yuri se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar que Astronema había sido la causante de destruir el planeta de Alex, pero nadie noto que Marcelo apretó los puños, estaba muy enfadado.

-maldita-susurro Marcelo molesto, levanto la mirada y los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Marcelo con esa mirada, en verdad estaba molesto.

 **Centro de mando.**

Se vio a Gosei que estaba tranquilo, Tensou ayudaba a Ángela y Davis, ya que ellos trataban de tener contacto con Elsa en el planeta Eltar- esto es muy difícil… no digo que sea imposible, pero nos está costando mucho trabajo contactarnos con Elsa-Davis estaba pensando mucho en cómo hacer contacto con la transmisión de Eltar.

-cálmate Davis, sé que es difícil contactarse con ella, ya que esta en Eltar y como es un planeta muy lejano es normal que nos cueste trabajo-dijo Gosei.

-pero Gosei, si es difícil para nosotros contactar a Elsa, porque para ella le resulta fácil contactarse con nosotros-dijo Ángela.

-eso es obvio, como Elsa es La nueva Guardiana no tiene mucho problema con contactarse con nosotros, pero en cambio para nosotros se nos dificulta poder contactarnos con ella-explico Gosei.

-ya veo-dijo Ángela- pero dime algo Gosei, tú te sientes bien de que Elsa sea la guardiana, es que… confías en ella, justo como lo hacías con Zordon.

-por supuesto, que confió en Elsa, si Dimitria la escogió para ser la nueva guardiana, no tengo por qué cuestionar su decisión y estoy seguro que Zordon estaría de acuerdo con esa decisión-dijo Gosei.

Ángela y Davis solo sonrieron por lo que dijo Gosei- ya veo, pero escuche por ahí que ella te reprendió por la decisión que tomaste para escoger a los Rangers Megaforce-dijo Ángela divertida, Davis al escuchar eso se rio un poco.

-si ella me reprendió, tal parece que no tomo en cuenta que yo no los escoja, fue la computadora que usamos que tenía toda la base de información de Zordon para los Power Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-si lo sé, pero crees que Elsa te reprenda de nuevo por haber escogido a Marcelo y a los demás-dijo Ángela.

Davis escucho atentamente- solo te diré esto Ángela, por lo que he visto Marcelo y los demás son excelentes Rangers, además te diré que yo no los escogí para ser Rangers, cada uno de ellos tomo su decisión de ser Rangers, yo solo les di mi apoyo en que sería su Mentor y ayudarlos en su travesía, así que de cierta forma me siento responsable por lo que ellos hagan-dijo Gosei, sorprendiendo con eso a Ángel y Davis- estoy seguro que Elsa se molestara un poco por dejar que sean Rangers, pero también sé que estará de acuerdo en que son capaces de cargar con tal responsabilidad, ya que estoy seguro que Zordon y Dimitria estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

-yo también estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión de ser su Mentor Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-lo sé Tensou, sé que al principio Marcelo no se sentía capaz para ser Ranger, pero le dije que necesitábamos su ayuda y que a pesar de ser sobrino de Tommy, el escogió su propio destino… eligió ser un Ranger-dijo Gosei.

-fue lo mismo para nosotros, escogimos ser Rangers y proteger a todos de todo ataque que traten de hacer al planeta-dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

-así es Davis-dijo Gosei- y en mi opinión, debo decir que Marcelo es un Ranger muy especial-dijo Gosei.

-sé a qué te refieres-Ángela recordó la vez que a Marcelo se le ocurrió la idea de usar su Dino Blaster para despejar la neblina, como también la vez que uso su Omega Espada para devolver el ataque al enemigo- sin duda Marcelo es un Ranger especial… y bastante inusual-dijo Ángela con un sonrisa.

Davis sonrió al escuchar que Marcelo estaba siendo reconocido como un Ranger único, en eso sonó la alarma del centro de mando-hay problemas.

-debemos ver el globo visor, para ver de qué se trata-dijo Gosei.

En el globo visor se vio a Naga y Treigon que estaban causando desastre en el centro de Angel Grove, Davis se sorprendió ya que reconoció a Naga- oh cielos ese tipo de nuevo.

-lo conoces Davis-dijo Ángela.

-así es, durante nuestra primera batalla como Rangers enfrentamos a ese sujeto, su nombre es Naga y debo decir que es fuerte, debemos llamar a los demás ahora-dijo Davis usando su comunicador para contactarse con sus amigos

-estoy de acuerdo Davis, Tensou contáctate con Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

-enseguida… -dijo Tensou.

 **Casa de Tommy.**

Los chicos aún estaban sorprendidos por la mirada que tenía Marcelo, en eso se escuchó el comunicador de Marcelo- ¿qué sucede Gosei?

- _Marcelo debes ir rápido al centro de Angel Grove, ya le comunicamos a los demás_ -dijo Gosei.

-entiendo enseguida voy, vamos chicos-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-cielos, ese chico sí que se puso molesto cuando mencione a Astronema, acaso el la conoce-dijo Alex.

-la verdad solo ha escuchado de ella, pero jamás vi a Marcelo molesto-dijo Yuri preocupada.

-"qué te pasa Marcelo, jamás te vi tan enfadado como ahora"-pensó Chris, pasaron unos segundos y luego reacciono- vamos a seguirlo- dijo Chris que salió de la casa, Alex y Yuri lo siguieron.

 **Centro de Angel Grove.**

-miren esto esta ciudad, quedara hecha polvo dentro de unos minutos-dijo Treigon.

-relájate quieres, recuerda que solo estamos destruyendo la ciudad para que esos Rangers aparezcan-dijo Naga, en eso vio como Marcelo y sus amigos se acercaban- bueno parece que ya llegaron.

-¡será mejor que se detengan ahora!-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-ha pasado tiempo Rangers, será mejor que se cuiden porque no tendrán tanta suerte esta vez, Temjuz aparezcan-dijo Naga, en eso Temjuz aparecieron comenzando a rodear a los Rangers.

Mientras Chris, Yuri y Alex observaban todo de un lugar seguro- están en problemas-dijo Alex preocupado.

-no te preocupes Alex, de seguro sabes de los Power Rangers ¿verdad?-dijo Yuri.

-por supuesto, a decir verdad en mi planeta saben sobre los Power Rangers-dijo Alex.

-es bueno ya que, mi hermano y sus amigos son Rangers, lamentamos no haberte dado ese detalle antes-dijo Chris.

Alex se quedó sorprendido al escuchar lo que dijo- estás diciendo que tu hermano y sus amigos son Rangers-dijo Alex, Chris y Yuri solo asintieron con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que este sonriera- vaya nunca me imaginé eso, esta es la primera vez que veré a los Power Rangers en acción.

Volviendo con Marcelo y sus amigos, los Temjuz estaban rodeándolos- si me dejo llevar por la ira que tengo hacia Astronema en estos momentos, estaría poniendo a mis amigos en peligro, así que será mejor calmarse-pensó Marcelo cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, para despues tener una mirada muy calmada y serena- ni creas que te será tan fácil vencernos Naga, ¡están listos amigos!

Los demás asintieron y se prepararon para la transformación- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-en eso los Rangers aparecieron con sus trajes.

-será mejor que se preparen ustedes dos, ya que les daremos su merecido, ¡vamos amigos!-dijo Marcelo.

En eso él y los demás sacaron sus Omega armas y fueron a atacar a Naga, Treigon y los Temjuz, se vio que Marcelo iba venciendo a los Temjuz uno por uno con su espada, Holly no tenía problemas en derrotar a los Temjuz usando sus ataques de larga distancia usando su Arco, Davis usaba su lanza de manera magistral ya que bloqueaba cada ataque de los Temjuz, Yolei derrotaba a los Temjuz con su Shuriken, Michael vencía a los Temjuz con su Hacha, Mira atacaba a los Temjuz con gran habilidad y Steve usaba sus sables para vencer a los Temjuz y así se abrió paso para encarar a Naga y Treigon.

-será mejor que se preparen-dijo Steve que comenzó a atacar a Naga y Treigon.

-ve te doy el primer ataque-dijo Naga, Treigon solo asintió y comenzó a luchar contra Steve, se vio que Steve tenía dificultades ya que Treigon usaba su caparazón para defenderse de sus ataques para así después contra atacar, Steve bloqueaba cada contra ataque con sus sables, y le pareció que los golpes de aquel enemigo no fueron muy fuertes, pero en un descuido fue derribado y sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo.

-Steve te encuentras bien-dijo Yolei ayudando a su amigo.

-si estoy bien, pero esa tortuga es molesta-dijo Steve.

En eso Naga se acercó a los Rangers- vaya, vaya parece que esta vez van ser destruidos tontos-dijo Naga que tenía su lanza.

-ni creas que aún nos has derrotado-dijo Marcelo.

-pero si ya lo hice-dijo Naga y fue a atacar a los Rangers, Naga demostró tener una gran habilidad de combate ya que derribo a Davis y Michael con su lanza, los demás Rangers peleaban contra Naga, pero se vio que de a poco Naga iba derribando a cada uno hasta que el último fue Marcelo, a pesar de que Marcelo se defendía bien de los ataques de Naga fue derribado cuando este le impacto un fuerte golpe con su Lanza.

-Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Davis tratando de ayudarlo.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo tratando de levantarse.

-Treigon atácalos ahora-dijo Naga, en eso Treigon disparo una rayo de energía que había estado concentrando, al hacer impacto contra los Rangers los termino derribando.

Los Rangers estaban lastimados, Chris, Yuri y Alex estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedía- no puedo creer los Rangers estén perdiendo-dijo Alex.

-no puede ser-dijo Yuri sorprendida y asustada.

-vamos hermano, sé que tú y los demás pueden vencerlos-dijo Chris.

Los Rangers se levantaron- estamos en problemas-dijo Michael.

-Naga sí que es fuerte-dijo Davis que apenas podía reincorporarse.

-tenemos que pensar en un plan y rápido-dijo Yolei que trataba de ponerse de pie al igual que sus amigos.

-aun si pensáramos en algo, no sé si podríamos vencerlo-dijo Michael.

Naga y Treigon se iban acercando a los Rangers- prepárense porque ustedes ya están acabados-dijo Naga.

-"no podemos rendirnos, mientras mi tío Tommy, Yubel, Elsa y los demás no estén, yo y mis amigos debemos proteger la tierra"-pensó Marcelo para después ponerse de pie y encarar a Naga y Treigon.

-yo no estaría tan seguro si fuero tu Naga-dijo Marcelo y fue a atacar a Naga y Treigon.

-pobre tonto-dijo Naga y comenzó a pelear contra Marcelo, pero ahora Naga no tenía ventaja, ya que Marcelo uso todas sus habilidades ya que bloqueaba cada ataque de Naga con su Omega Espada y cuando tuvo la oportunidad ataco a Naga logrando así derribarlo, en eso Naga se levantó- maldito Ranger.

La pelea volvió a proseguir y Naga ataco a Marcelo pero sucedió lo mismo Marcelo bloqueaba todos los ataques y atacaba en el momento justo derribando nuevamente a Naga.

Los demás Rangers se le acercaron- oye Marcelo, eso fue increíble, pudiste contra Naga-dijo Davis.

-por favor chicos, estoy seguro que ustedes también podrían pelear contra Naga-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio-dijo Michael con tono sorprendido.

-por supuesto, además todos somos un gran equipo, así que no deberían cuestionar sus habilidades como Rangers-dijo Marcelo, sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo su líder, pero luego recordaron sus batallas anteriores y se dieron cuenta que Marcelo tenía razón- escuchen amigos, tal vez llegue un día el que vayamos a perder, pero les aseguro que hoy no será ese día, ahora acabemos con esos 2 de una buena vez.

-"ahora veo porque Gosei confía tanto en Marcelo"-pensó Davis, en eso los Rangers se prepararon para atacar a Naga y Treigon, mientras Chris y los otros veían la acción.

-Marcelo es increíble-dijo Yuri sonriendo.

-es cierto, tiene unas técnicas de pela increíbles-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-"tal vez Marcelo haya dejado las artes marciales hace tiempo, pero eso no significa que todo el entrenamiento que tuvo haya sido en vano"-pensó Chris y luego hablo- vamos Rangers acaben con ellos.

-ya me enoje, Treigon acabemos con ellos-dijo Naga y los dos fueron a atacar a los Rangers.

-mostrémosles de lo que somos capaces amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso fueron a atacar a Naga y Treigon y se vio que ahora no eran superados, con gran sincronización los Rangers iban superando a sus enemigos hasta el punto en que Steve y Davis derribaron a Treigon con un ataque combinado y Mira junto con Holly y Yolei derribaron a Naga.

-acabemos con ellos ahora, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso se vio que las armas de cada uno brillaba y se vio que se preparaban para hacer su ataque especial, en eso la imagen de sus Zords apareció en cada uno.

-¡Omega Sables, Cuchillada Terráquea/Omega Dagas, Corte Doble Acuático/Omega Hacha, Filo Congelante/Omega Arco, Flecha Sónica/Omega Lanza, Golpe de Relámpago/Omega Shuriken, Golpe Cortante/Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-los Rangers usaron sus ataques especiales, Naga evadió el ataque a tiempo, pero Treigon fue destruido de inmediato por ese ataque combinado de los Rangers.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Naga, en eso los Rangers lo encararon- ¡Rangers!

-estas en desventaja Naga, ríndete de una buena vez-dijo Marcelo.

-ya quisieras Ranger rojo-dijo Naga, en eso su cuerpo fue rodeado por rayos y comenzó a crecer- ahora veamos quien es el que se rinde Rangers, Ghidorah Tanith si me escuchen podrían darme una mano jejeje.

 **Nave de Durahan**

-por supuesto Naga-dijo Tanith- disparando rayo de plasma.

En eso la nave disparo el rayo, volviendo a Angel Grove se vio que el rayo llego al lugar donde Treigon fue derrotado y así Treigon empezó a regenerarse y comenzó a crecer.

-ya volví Rangers-dijo Treigon y Naga se acercó.

-ahora veamos cómo les va contra nosotros de esta forma-dijo Naga con tono de burla.

-eso es lo que quieren pues lo que van a tener, listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, en eso sus manos derechas se cargaron de energía- ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y se vio que la energía de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado y los Zords aparecieron y cada uno a bordo sus respectivos Zords- muy bien es hora de formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se formó- ¡Omega Dino Megazord!

Alex observo bien al Megazord- vaya es la primera vez que veo un Megazord-dijo Alex con tono alegre.

-vamos amigos, ustedes pueden vencerlos-dijeron Chris y Yuri dándoles apoyo en todo momento.

-al ataque amigos-dijo Marcelo, en eso el Megazord fue a atacar a Naga y Treigon se vio que el Megazord tenía un poco de dificulta ya que al pelear contra dos enemigos era muy difícil ya que atacaba con su garra de Therizinosaurus y a la vez se defendía de los ataques de Naga y Treigon, pero luego Naga comenzó a propinarle con su lanza unos cuantos golpes al Megazord y en eso Treigon disparo rayos de energía que hicieron retroceder al Megazord- cielos estamos teniendo problemas.

-ya están acabados Rangers-dijo Naga que volvió a golpear al Megazord obligándolo a retroceder.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Treigon disparando rayos de energía, pero por suerte el Megazord bloqueo el ataque con su escudo.

-eso estuvo cerca, bien hecho Mira-dijo Steve.

-no me lo agradezcan amigos, pero ahora debemos pensar en cómo derrotar a estos tipos-dijo Mira.

-y yo sé que podemos hacer-dijo Marcelo.

-hablas enserio Marcelo-dijo Holly a lo cual Marcelo le respondió sí.

-necesitamos Espada Omega-dijo Marcelo y del cielo apareció la espada del Megazord que tomo en su mano derecha- será mejor que se preparen, porque no nos van a derrotar.

El Megazord prosiguió con el combate atacando a Naga y Treigon, se vio que el Megazord ya tenía ventaja en la pela ya que atacaba tanto con su espada como con la garras de su brazo izquierdo y a la vez se defendía con su escudo y con sus armas y de un golpe de su espada derribo tanto a Naga y Treigon.

-ustedes sí que son molestos-dijo Naga incorporándose al igual que Treigon.

-pues es una pena porque acabaremos con ustedes ahora, listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe final!-dijeron los Rangers y en eso tanto la Espada como la garra de Therizinosaurus brillaron de la energía de los Rangers, en eso los ojos del Megazord brillaron y dio un rugido- ¡Garra Terráquea!-el Megazord le propino un gran golpe con sus garras a Naga y Treigon, en eso el Megazord se preparó para el segundo ataque- ¡Espada Omega, Corte Jurásico!-el Megazord ataco con su espada, pero en el último momento Naga evadió el ataque dejando que Treigon fuera totalmente destruido.

-ahora tú sigues Naga-dijo Marcelo.

-no lo creo Rangers, pero les diré que no tendrán suerte para la próxima-dijo Naga y se retiró.

-Naga se escapó-dijo Holly.

-no te preocupes Holly, pero por ahora… ¡los Power Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-el Megazord bajo sus armas en señal de victoria.

 **Centro de mando.**

-lo hicieron bien Rangers, tuvieron dificultades pero lo superaron-dijo Gosei.

-si lo logramos, fue difícil, pero logramos vencerlos, aunque Naga se escapó-dijo Davis.

-no se preocupen, cuando lo veamos la próxima vez no se va a escapar-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Ángela vio a Alex- oye Marcelo quien es ese chico-señalando a Alex.

-ah él, se llama Alex viene del planeta Artanis-dijo Marcelo, dejando a todos sorprendidos menos a Chris y Yuri que ya lo sabían.

-como dices, entonces el viene de otro planeta-dijo Yolei.

-entonces porque tienes apariencia humana, no que deberías tener apariencia no sé que como decirlo-dijo Michael.

-por favor, deberían saber que la tierra no es el único planeta donde hay humanos, tienen que recordar a Andros, Tyzonn o Orión ellos son Rangers que son de otros planetas -dijo Marcelo y sus amigos comenzaron a pensarlo muy bien.

-Marcelo tiene razón-dijo Ángela en eso vio a Alex- bueno Alex dinos porque estás aquí en la tierra.

-bueno a eso, debería contarles que sucedió-dijo Alex y les comenzó a contar lo que sucedió con su planeta y quien fue la causante que destruyo su hogar, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero Marcelo era el único que apretó sus puños.

-Astronema sí que se pasó, entonces antes de destruir KO-35, destruyo el planeta Artanis, porque haría algo como eso Gosei-dijo Ángela.

-las personas del planeta Artanis eran reconocidos por ser guerreros valientes y de grandes habilidades que luchaban por la paz, además de que poseían una tecnología parecida a la de KO-35, estoy seguro que en el momento en el que Astronema se separó de Karone fue al Planeta Artanis y ahí comenzó a reunir sus fuerzas malignas y la tecnología que ella necesitaba para destruir KO-35.

En eso Holly vio que Marcelo estaba muy molesto y que apretaba sus puños- ¿qué te sucede Marcelo?

Llamando así la atención de todos y vieron que Marcelo estaba muy molesto, siendo Gosei el que preguntara- ¿Qué pasa Marcelo?

-estoy muy molesto, sabía que Astronema no iba a tener compasión con nadie cuando escuche que había destruido KO-35, pero ahora al escuchar que destruyo el planeta de Alex, dejándolo a él y su hermano, que podrían ser los únicos sobrevivientes, nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

Sus amigos se acercaron y trataron de que se calmara siendo Yolei la primera- Marcelo debes calmarte.

-así es recuerda, eres nuestro líder el Ranger rojo-dijo Mira.

-ya hablaremos de eso con Elsa cuando regrese amigo-dijo Steve preocupado al igual que todos sus amigos.

-ellos tienen razón Marcelo debes calmarte, el odia, la furia y la ira no son buenos para un Ranger-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei tiene razón Marcelo cálmate quieres, cuando Yubel y los demás regresen, todos trabajaremos juntos para detenerla-dijo Ángela tratando de calmar a Marcelo.

Marcelo solo dio un respiro y luego se calmó- tienen razón, cuando Yubel y los demás regresen, trabajaremos juntos para detener a Astronema y salvaremos a Karone.

Sus amigos solo sonrieron al ver que Marcelo ya estaba tranquilo- bueno ahora, debemos pensar en donde se quedara Alex, como no tiene un lugar a donde ir-dijo Steve.

-Alex se quedara con nosotros-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos- no se alarmen aún hay espacio además ya sé que comprar para que así no vuelva a dormir en el sofá, ya que me está dando dolores de espalda-al decir eso sus amigos solo rieron por el comentario.

 **Casa de Tommy.**

Se veía que ya era de noche y todos ya estaba alistándose para dormir, en eso Marcelo entro al cuarto y trajo unas frazadas para Alex- aquí tienes Alex siéntete cómodo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-gracias Marcelo-dijo Alex en eso en la mochila que tenía Alex se vio que tenía un emblema.

-¿Qué es ese emblema Alex?-dijo Marcelo.

-te refieres a esto-dijo Alex mostrando el emblema- no te preocupes, solo te diré que el símbolo que tiene este emblema es de mi planeta es el símbolo que usaban los guerreros en sus trajes de batalla.

Se veía que el símbolo del emblema tenía el símbolo del relámpago de los Rangers, pero está en cambio era rodeada por unas armas.

-ya veo, bueno será mejor que ya se duerman-dijo Marcelo y los chicos empezaron a dormirse, Marcelo apago la luz de la habitación y se fue.

-no puede creer que Astronema haría algo como eso, Karone debe sentirse muy culpable-dijo Marcelo, en eso recordó el símbolo que tenía el emblema de Alex, en eso a Marcelo le vino un dolor de cabeza- ¿pero qué rayos?

En eso Marcelo tuvo una visión y vio a un chico que tenía un gran parecido con él y que estaba luchando contra varios guerreros con su espada, luego vio que esa persona que se parecía a él, se acercó a alguien que estaba de espaldas- que sucede contigo, estas muy pensativo.

-él está reuniendo seres que tienen poderes malignos y está causando muchos problemas Jin, creo que llegara el momento en que tendré que detenerlo-dijo aquel ser.

-si haces eso, sabes muy bien que una gran batalla se va a desatar, después de todo lo que hice... no puedo creer que aun confíes en mi-dijo Jin.

-confió en ti, porque sé que no tomaras la decisión equivocada, además de que ayudaste a mi planeta y a muchas otras, espero que tu amigo Yugo piense bien las cosa y se nos una en esta batalla-

-no te preocupes sé que tomara la mejor decisión y no te preocupes, yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda ya que tú también eres mi amigo…-dijo Jin, Marcelo vio por aquella visión como aquel ser se daba la vuelta y revelo su rostro-… Zordon.

Pero repentinamente aquel recuerdo se vio interrumpido revelando a un ser que estaba rodeado de una ciudad cubierta en llamas, de cierta forma se podía ver que tenía una armadura y un casco.

La visión se terminó y se vio que Marcelo estaba de rodillas y estaba sudando- ¿Qué… que significa esto?

Fin del capítulo.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que el episodio les haya gustado, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me agrada responder:**

 **Dreisel:** pues atinaste amigo, apareció Alex en este Cap, y si tienes razón luego aparecerá Shinnok y luego de unos caps llegara el Arco de Stone Canyon donde habrán muchos cambios, sobre todo en la historia y nuevos caps, además de que a Shinnok le daré un trasfondo bastante interesante lo cual no me digne a hacer en la primera versión del Fic, volviéndolo un villano genérico, en fin nos leemos en otro momento y cuídate.

 **Bueno gente ahora comencemos con lo que sería mi opinión sobre otra serie de Power Rangers que es de la Era Disney, me refiero a PR Fuerza Mística:**

 **Los personajes de esta serie en si fueron interesantes y se podía ver que había química, pero… eso es destruido cuando te enteras que no todos se llevaban muy bien, sobre todo las Rangers Rosa y Celeste, a pesar de que en la serie son hermanas, en la vida real no se soportaban ni de coña y eso es mucho decir saben, pero en fin dejando eso de lado los Rangers en sí tuvieron un desarrollo algo aceptable, por pocos momentos ya que todo el desarrollo se fue al Ranger Rojo… Ejem Como pasa en muchos Fic's Ejem… la verdad fue como bastante regular ese desarrollo, por el tema de ser el hechicero elegido, la verdad muy Disney esa parte, ahora entiendo del porque ósea PR estaba con Disney en ese tiempo. Pero aun así habían personajes interesantes, como Udonna que si bien no tiene un transfondo interesante en la serie de TV, pero en otro producto de la franquicia hay un desarrollo brutal en Udonna, también Daggeron me parece interesante al igual Leanbow, así como Phineas entre otros que son interesantes, la verdad es que hay personajes interesantes así como en los villanos, sobre todo en los 10 Terrores.**

 **En cuanto a los Zords debo decir que si tienen un diseño interesante, a decir verdad todos los Megazords que se forman en la serie tienen diseños interesantes tanto así, que su línea de juguetes es muy buena, sobre todo en la versión Sentai, ya que ahí está un poco mejor trabajado, pero eso no desmerita el diseño del lado occidental, en fin los Zords en mi opinión cuentan con un diseño bastante bueno y que va de acuerdo con la temática de la serie.**

 **Una de las cosas que seguramente perjudicaron o hicieron que la serie no fuera un éxito en TV, seguramente fue debido al número de capítulos que se redujeron a solo 32, lo cual en sí es bastante malo, pero obviamente se pudo ver que todos los productores de Disney pensaron que PR no valia la pena, ya que se gastó una gran suma de dinero en los gastos de series anteriores lo cual a Disney no le importo y dejo que PR se muriera de a poco con esta temporada y la siguiente, pero gracias a la fuerza morfosica la franquicia regreso a Saban, pero aun así es lamentable pensar que Disney trato de matar la franquicia dándoles a los productores poco presupuesto, pero al menos uno debe agradecer que a pesar del poco presupuesto que se tuvo para series posteriores, los productores hicieron lo que pudieron con actores poco conocidos y sin poder usar muchas escenas originales.**

 **La historia de la serie en si es bastante predecible cuando ya está a mitad de la historia o en los primeros caps de la serie misma dando a entender de un Mago con la capacidad de detener la oscuridad, recurso bastante Disney si me lo preguntan, pero eh de admitir que fue interesante para una serie de Power Rangers.**

 **Y válgame por el poder de la Morfosis gente las escenas épicas de esta temporada sin duda son buenas, las peleas que tiene Koragg, las batallas de los demás Rangers, los combates que hay contra los 10 Terrores, sin duda son fascinantes.**

 **Además de la banda sonora que acompaña estos momentos al ser muy pocas no son para nada malas, de hecho son aceptables para el estándar que es PR a pesar del poco presupuesto que se le dio a la serie.**

 **Y para terminar, el cap final sin duda fueron bastante interesantes y entretenidos para lo que es Power Rangers, los combates en si fueron entretenidos, bastante debo decir, por lo cual fue un final bastante bueno sobre todo cuando se mostró la unión de humanos con criaturas mágicas, así que fue un final que le viene como anillo al dedo a esta temporada que es Power Rangers Fuerza Mística.**

 **Bueno gente aquí tienen mi opinión sobre esta temporada que es Power Rangers Fuerza Mística, para terminar espero que les haya gustado el cap y mi opinión sobre esta Temporada, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídense.**


	23. Ayuda Ranger

**Hola lectores como les va, espero que bien, bueno ahora comencemos con el siguiente episodio del Fic, bueno ahora comencemos.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **23: Ayuda Ranger.**

El centro Juvenil estaba igual que siempre, con clientes y de entre ellos estaban los Rangers que estaban tomando unas malteadas y unos Sándwiches.

-oigan chicos se puede saber porque vinieron a comer a aquí desde las nueve de la mañana-dijo Holly.

-lo que paso es que a Marcelo se le olvido comprar las cosas para el desayuno-dijo Chris, mientras Yuri y Alex asentían.

-oigan es suficiente, de acuerdo no es mi culpa que se me acabara el dinero, pero pensándolo bien ahora debería buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, tal vez así no nos faltaría dinero-dijo Marcelo con tranquilidad.

-pues será mejor que empieces a buscar amigo-dijo Steve.

-oye Adelle no hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte-dijo Marcelo.

-la verdad es que no es el momento Marcelo ya que hoy estoy ocupada-dijo Adelle, en eso saco su libreta- muy bien, veamos, bueno parece que todo está bien, el único problema es el que no hay nadie que pueda cantar para esta noche.

-pero Adelle, no que tenías a los Grojband y los Newmans-dijo Marcelo.

-lo sé, pero lo que sucede es que tuvieron que hacer otras cosas y me dijeron que no podrían venir hoy, trato de llamar a Kira o a Marceline, para que me ayuden pero no me contestan-dijo Adelle, en eso Marcelo y sus amigos se pusieron nerviosos.

En eso los Rangers se vieron entre ellos nerviosos al igual que Chris, Yuri y Alex ya que le habían contado lo sucedido del porque no se encontraban en estos momentos.

-"¿porque a nosotros?, acaso Yubel y los demás no se despidieron y no le dijeron a Adelle que no iban a estar aquí, cuando regresen ni piensen que les voy a perdonar, se van sin decirme nada y tengo que cubrirlos mientras no están, pero la única culpable de esto es… Astronema, maldita como te odio, porque tuviste que irte a otras dimensiones"-pensó Marcelo y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa lamentándose por la mala suerte que estaba teniendo, cuando preguntaban por los Rangers Dragón.

Sus amigos solo pudieron ver a Marcelo lamentándose- y ahora que le pico a este-pregunto Mira.

-ni idea-dijo Michael, ya que veían como Marcelo estaba muy deprimido.

-bueno creo que tendré que buscar a alguien quien me ayude con esto-dijo Adelle.

En eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull- oiga jefecita, que tal si nos da la oportunidad a nosotros, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá-dijo Bulk.

-no lo creo Bulk, ya olvidaron como la última vez que trataron de tocar, les salió muy mal-dijo Adelle seriamente.

-bueno… eso… eso fue porque no estábamos listos-dijo Bulk.

-si claro-dijo Adelle con sarcasmo y los Rangers se rieron- además, ustedes deberían estar trabajando en vez de prepararse para tocar y cantar.

-si jefa, vamos Skull-dijo Bulk y su amigo lo siguió.

En eso hablo Yolei- acaso ellos son muy malos en tocar y cantar Adelle.

-así es y no se imaginan la suerte que tienen de no haberlos escuchado tocar-dijo Adelle y con ese comentario los Rangers se rieron- pero bueno, ahora tengo que buscar a un cantante y a una banda.

-oye Adelle-dijo Chris llamando su atención- que te parecen ellos-señalando a Marcelo, Holly, Yolei, Steve y Michael.

-espera Chris, no pensaras que nosotros vayamos a tocar o si, porque si esa es tu idea entonces estas chiflado-dijo Marcelo, dedicándole una mirada que le hacía dar a entender a Chris que estaba loco al proponer dicha idea a su hermano

-¿porque lo dices? según recuerdo tu tocabas la guitarra-dijo Chris.

-eso fue cuando tenía mis 13 y 14 años, pero ahora ya no lo toco-dijo Marcelo- además quién de nosotros va a cantar.

-y porque no tú, eres buen cantante, sobre todo por las canciones que cantas cuando estás en la ducha-dijo Chris con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a Yuri y Alex ya que ella también escuchaban como Marcelo cantaba cuando se duchaba.

Entonces todos empezaron a reírse- oigan no es graciosos-dijo Marcelo y en eso le dio un coscorrón a su hermano.

-oye porque fue eso-dijo Chris tocándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-para qué aprendas a no hablar de las cosas personales de la gente-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-oye Marcelo si tienes buena voz para cantarle al público de la ducha, porque no lo haces en el escenario de aquí-dijo Michael y con ese comentario hizo reír a todos de nuevo.

-ni piensen que lo voy a hacer y además, no te metas en lo que no te importa-dijo Marcelo tratando de golpear a Michael, pero fue detenido por Mira y Steve.

En eso Yuri hablo- ya se, que tal si la cantante es Holly, por lo que me dijo Yolei, ella canta muy bien-dijo Yuri.

En eso Holly se sonrojo un poco al ver que sus amigos ya sabían que ella cantaba, en eso se acercó a su amiga- oye se puede saber porque le dijiste eso a Yuri-dijo Holly molesta.

-vamos Holly cálmate, además cantas muy bien-dijo Yolei.

-por favor Holly ayúdame en esto, podrías cantar aquí en el centro juvenil esta noche-dijo Adelle.

Holly iba decirle que no, pero luego vio que Adelle la miro con ojos suplicantes- está bien Adelle, lo voy a hacer.

-está bien, entonces los veré aquí a las siete y media de la noche-dijo Adelle.

-no te preocupes estaremos aquí-dijo Holly.

-muy bien gracias chicos, ahora debo prepararme ya que hay muchas cosas que hacer, chicas me ayudan-dijo Adelle.

-por supuesto Adelle-dijo Mira, en eso la ayudaron a ordenar el lugar y que todo estuviera listo para la gran noche, y que en la tarde no habría trabajo, saliendo temprano a eso de las 12:30.

-bueno eso es todo, nos vemos esta noche Adelle-Mira ya estaba preparada para retirarse del lugar, al igual que sus amigos.

-adiós chicos y no lleguen tarde por favor-dijo Adelle, los chicos asintieron y salieron del centro juvenil.

-ahora que hacemos amigos-dijo Steve, ya que como Adelle le pidió ayuda a Holly de ser la cantante, faltaban otros puntos importantes, ya que no podían dejar a Holly sola en esto.

-por ahora deberíamos saber qué clase de instrumentos toca cada uno, menos Holly ya que ella es la cantante-dijo Davis.

Holly solo se puso un poco nerviosa, cosa que notaron sus amigos- tienes razón Davis, bueno como mi hermano lo dijo, yo sé tocar la Guitarra, tendré que practicar un poco, para quitarme el óxido que llevo con el instrumento ¿pero y ustedes tres?-dijo Marcelo refiriéndose a Yolei, Michael y Steve.

-yo podría tocar la batería-dijo Steve.

-no soy muy buena con los instrumentos, pero se tocar el bajo-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-entonces yo tendría que tocar el teclado electrónico-dijo Michael- y si me permiten soy muy bueno.

-eso lo dices, porque es lo único que haces cuando no juegas video juegos-dijo Davis.

-¡oye!-dijo Michael molesto, sus amigos se rieron por el comentario.

-bueno el tema de los instrumentos y la cantante ya están, pero ahora solo falta el equipo electrónico, ya que Adelle solo tiene las bocinas y algunas cosas.

-no se preocupen yo me encargo de eso, tengo algunos equipos electrónicos de conciertos en donde vivo-dijo Davis, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-y se puede saber porque tienes eso Davis-dijo Steve.

-tengo esos equipos eléctricos, ya que se los presto a algunas bandas que tienen conciertos, además de que me pagan por hacerlo y cuando tienen problemas con algunos equipos eléctricos, me los traen y yo lo reparo-dijo Davis

-así que de esa forma ganas dinero-dijo Yolei.

-así es, ya que mis padres están de viaje y decidieron que me tenía que quedar en la casa de mis abuelos y para evitarles gastos innecesarios, tuve que hacer este tipo de trabajos-dijo Davis

-eso quiere decir que también ayudas a tus abuelos con algunos gastos-dijo Marcelo, Davis solo asintió- oye eso es bueno Davis.

-bueno no se preocupen yo traeré el equipo y todo, pero necesito ayuda-dijo Davis

-no te preocupes amigo, que yo te ayudare-dijo Michael.

-yo les ayudare también-dijo Mira y sus amigos asintieron.

-muy bien entonces está decidido, ya tenemos todo listo y preparado, ahora el problema es ver qué tema vamos a tocar-dijo Steve y sus amigos se pusieron a pensar.

-oigan ya se cual podemos tocar- dijo Yolei llamando la atención- oye Holly que tal una de las temas que tienes en tu cuaderno.

-sí creo que podría servir, pero tendría que mandarles las notas musicales y no sé si vayan a tener tiempo de aprendérselas-dijo Holly preocupada, ya que hoy mismo iba a ser el concierto.

-no te preocupes por eso, nos reuniremos con una hora de anticipación para practicar y listo-dijo Marcelo en eso vio a sus demás amigos- están de acuerdo-los demás solo asintieron.

-muy bien entonces todo está arreglado-dijo Holly, en eso sonó el comunicador de los Rangers y fueron a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-¿qué sucede Gosei?-dijo Marcelo.

- _Rangers deben venir al centro de mando_ -dijo Gosei.

-sucede algo Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

- _no sucede nada, solo quiero que vengan, tengo que hablarles de un asunto_ -dijo Gosei.

-está bien, vamos enseguida-dijo Marcelo en eso él y todos se tele transportaron al centro de mando junto con los chicos.

 **Centro de Mando**

Los Rangers ya habían llegado y vieron que estaban Ángela y unos 6 jóvenes.

-¿y ellos quiénes son?-pregunto Michael.

Marcelo en eso los reconoció de inmediato- oigan ustedes no son los Rangers Megaforce-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo así a sus amigos al escuchar que esos 6 chicos eran Rangers.

-hablas enserio Marcelo-dijo Mira, Marcelo solo asintió.

-vaya, jamás pensé en ver a mas Rangers-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

En eso Troy hablo- ellos son los nuevos Rangers Gosei-dijo Troy.

-así es Troy-dijo Gosei.

-no me parecen la gran cosa-dijo Troy, con ese comentario hizo enojar a los Rangers Dino Omega, pero Marcelo se mantenía tranquilo.

-puedes decirme el motivo del porqué, o es que tal vez estas ocultando todo lo que sientes por esa actitud de chico rudo-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo con esa respuesta a sus amigos, pero más a los Rangers Megaforce

Pero Marcelo siguió con su comentario- nosotros hemos hecho lo necesario para proteger la ciudad, mientras no están los Rangers Dragon están viajando por dimensiones para detener a Astronema, así que si eso no es la gran cosa, entonces el problema debe ser lo que te paso ¿verdad?

Los Rangers Megaforce solo estuvieron sorprendidos, ya que a diferencia de los Rangers Dragon, Marcelo se mantenía calmado y sereno, además de que al parecer dio en el clavo de lo que le estaba pasando a Troy.

-parece que… eres muy perceptivo, pero no deberías opinar de la gente, cuando no la conoces del todo-dijo Troy.

-tú crees, jamás lo había pensado-dijo Marcelo, en eso todos solo pusieron una cara de "qué clase de persona es", en eso Marcelo retomo la conversación- pero bueno… no vamos a iniciar una conversación sobre estos temas, pueden decirnos el motivo por el cual están aquí.

-yo les dije que vinieran-dijo Gosei.

-y se puede saber porque-pregunto Steve, si bien no le parecía nada malo que Gosei llamara a otros Rangers, pero que lo hiciera en estos momentos, sobre todo cuando el ahora mismo es su Mentor, es algo que le parece extraño.

-descuiden nosotros tampoco sabemos el motivo, Gosei aún no nos ha dicho el motivo por el cual nos llamó-dijo Troy tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-el motivo por el cual les pedí que vinieran… es para que ustedes les cuenten lo que sucedió cuando Astronema nos atacó hace unos meses-los Rangers Megaforce solo pusieron una cara algo molesta, menos Orion, en cambio Troy se veía molesto debido al gran fracaso que tuvieron.

-¿enserio? nos contarías que fue lo que sucedió en el momento que Astronema los ataco-dijo Yolei.

-bueno que esperamos, pueden comenzar a relatarnos todo lo que sucedió-dijo Marcelo tranquilo.

Troy y sus amigos menos Orion tuvieron que hablar lo que sucedió con fastidio y junto con Gosei y Ángela empezaron a contarles todo lo que sucedió, les dijeron como Ecliptor, Vypra y ese monstruo pirata los atacaron, al igual que comenzaron sus discusiones con los Rangers Dragon y también les contaron en qué consistía el plan original de Astronema.

-y eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo Gosei, Marcelo estaba tranquilo pero sus amigos estaban sorprendidos.

-bueno ahora sabemos lo sucedido y del porque se comportaban de manera fastidiosa-dijo Yolei.

-no fue nuestra culpa, nos tomaron por sorpresa-dijo Jake.

-si claro los tomaron por sorpresa, ustedes fueron derrotados porque se confiaron bastante-dijo Michael.

-¡eso no es cierto!-dijo Troy molesto.

-¿enserio?...-dijo Marcelo con tranquilidad- entonces dime qué fue lo que sucedió, creo que deberías pensarlo bien, deberías autocriticarte antes de negar lo que paso.

-¡tú no te metas, Gosei se puede saber porque les estas metiendo en este tema donde ninguno de ellos tiene algo que ver!-dijo Troy molesto.

-lo estoy haciendo para que de una buena vez dejen aquella experiencia de una buena vez, no es bueno que sigan recordando esos momentos durante toda su vida-dijo Gosei.

-relájate Troy, además es cierto lo que dice Gosei, no será nada bueno para ustedes seguir recordando constantemente lo que paso en ese momento, lo mejor que pueden hacer es dejar todo eso de lado y seguir adelante… deben relajarse, no es bueno estar molesto, sobre todo por lo que les sucedió.

\- ¡tú que puedes saber lo que nos sucedió, fuimos derrotados, nos humillaron, nuestro Megazord fue destruido y nos hicieron a un lado!-al decir eso se vio que sus amigos estaban de acuerdo con él, en parte, mientras que Marcelo estaba tranquilo en cambio sus amigos solo pensaron que era un tonto al no valorar que lo hayan salvado.

Pero Marcelo presentía que algo más estaba rondando por la cabeza de un Troy bastante frustrado

-deberías estar agradecido de que los Rangers dragón te hayan salvado sabes-dijo Steve.

-¡si claro, puede que nos hayan ayudado, pero aún sigo molesto, no sé ni para que vine!-al decir eso Troy que estaba por irse del centro de mando.

-oye Troy no te vayas aún no hemos terminado de hablar-dijo Gosei.

-¡pues yo ya termine!-dijo Troy molesto y se retiró.

-sí que tiene una pésima actitud-dijo Mira.

-no se preocupen chicos-dijo Noah- ha estado así desde que los Rangers Dragon nos salvaron.

-pues en mi opinión debería olvidar lo sucedido-dijo Holly.

-parece que no es fácil para el-dijo Emma.

En eso Marcelo se acercó a Orion- oye Orion tu sabes porque Troy actúa de esa forma-dijo Marcelo.

-pues la verdad no lo sé, pero tal vez pueda ser por esa batalla que tuvimos-dijo Orion.

-a que batalla te refieres-dijo Davis.

-tal vez… Orion se refiere a la batalla que tuvimos contra los secuaces de Astronema-dijo Gia.

-hablan de la batalla que tuvieron contra Ecliptor, Vypra y los demás-dijo Steve, los Rangers Megaforce solo asintieron.

-lo único que les puedo decir, es que Ecliptor estaba peleando contra Troy y vi como él le decía a Troy que no era un Ranger rojo capacitado-dijo Orion.

-así que eso sucedió-dijo Davis.

-luego de que volviéramos a la normalidad, Troy la paso muy mal, esa chica Yubel y Elsa le dijeron a Gosei del porque lo había elegido como Ranger-dijo Jake.

En eso los Rangers Dino Omega se pusieron a pensar- oye Gosei porque lo elegiste-dijo Yolei.

-escuche por ahí que Astronema te dijo que lo escogiste por ser una cara bonita, Gosei-dijo Ángela.

-eso es cierto Gosei-dijo Mira.

-creo habérselos reiterado anteriormente, la elección de los Rangers Megaforce se basó en los datos de la computadora que tenía la información de Zordon, para seleccionar a seres vivos que tuvieran potencial de ser Rangers-dijo Gosei.

-sí, recuerdo que lo mencionaste-dijo Holly.

Gosei agradeció las palabras de Gosei, ya que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue orientar a los Rangers Megaforce nada más en ningún momento los escogió por voluntad propia.

Pero Marcelo al notar que algo más pasaba no perdió el tiempo- ¡ya fue suficiente!-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de todos- Gosei hizo lo que pudo orientando a Troy y al resto, así que estoy seguro que algo más debe estar pasando.

-pero Marcelo, por lo que hemos visto de Troy, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar con él, sobre todo por el modo en que se salió-dijo Yolei.

-estoy de acuerdo, no es bueno iniciar una conversación, sobre todo cuando una persona esta con un temperamento de esa forma-dijo Gia.

-Gia tiene razón Marcelo, deberías dejar a Troy tranquilo…-Yolei no pudo continuar con su comentario, ya que Marcelo interrumpió.

-¡suficiente!-dijo Marcelo algo molesto- yo iré a preguntarle qué le pasa de una puñetera vez, además entre Rangers ninguno puede darle la espalda a otro.

-Marcelo tiene razón todos somos Rangers-dijo Noah tratando de calmar la situación.

-Noah tiene razón, los Power Rangers deben apoyarse aun fuera del campo de batalla-dijo Davis.

El ambiente ahora estaba tranquilo, en eso Marcelo tomo la palabra- bueno ya que nos dijeron todo, Davis, Ángela, Noah puedo hablar con ustedes un momento-los mencionados asintieron, estuvieron hablando por unos minutos.

-de que están hablando-dijo Emma.

-sería bueno preguntar, pero no sería bueno hacerlo-dijo Jake.

Mientras con Marcelo se vio que la conversación había terminado- crees que es necesario hacer eso-dijo Davis.

-en mi opinión creo que deberíamos tomar alguna precauciones, Ángela crees poder hacerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto, después de todo soy una genio-dijo Ángela.

-yo los ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Noah, Davis y Ángela solo asintieron con una sonrisa.

-bueno ya terminamos de hablar-dijo Marcelo acercándose a los demás.

-y de que tanto estaban hablando-dijo Steve.

-así es nosotros también queremos saber de qué hablaban-dijo Orion.

-ellos les explicaran mejor, ahora iré a buscar a Troy-dijo Marcelo y todos se preocuparon ya que por ahora no era bueno hablar con Troy- no se preocupen solo hablare un poco con él, bueno… nos vemos.

-espero que sepa lo que hace-dijo Emma.

-no se preocupen…-dijo Holly llamando la atención de todos- habrá algunas veces en que pensamos que Marcelo actúa de forma extraña, pero cuando se trata de hablar con personas que tienen problemas de confianza y todo eso, él es el indicado.

-hablas enserio-dijo Orion.

-lo que Holly les dice es la verdad-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de todos- si alguien puede ayudar a Troy ese es Marcelo.

 **Lago de Angel Grove**

Se veía a Troy molesto y estaba lanzando unas piedras al lago- no creo que lanzar rocas vaya a calmar el enojo que tienes-dijo Marcelo, Troy se asombró al ver a Marcelo ahí.

-que es lo que quieres, estoy seguro que viniste solo para decirme que fracase como Ranger-dijo Troy.

-en realidad no, solo vine a hablar contigo-dijo Marcelo tranquilo.

-solo viniste para hablar-dijo Troy confundido.

-así es, escuche por ahí que Yubel y Elsa le dijeron a Gosei que no entendieron la razón por la que te eligió para ser Ranger-dijo Marcelo, Troy solo se mostró algo desanimado ya que pensó que Marcelo le diría lo mismo- pero sabes algo, pienso en que ellas no entienden que esa elección fue por parte de Zordon en ciertos términos y como Gosei fue su mentor, dejan que toda esa responsabilidad recaiga en él, pero a Gosei no parece afectarle, ya que sabe muy bien que solo podía guiarles mientras hacían su trabajo como Rangers.

-sabes, cuando me convertí en Ranger trataba de hacer lo mejor que se pudiera, sobre todo cuando nos entregaron los poderes Legendarios, las Leyend Keys, sentí mucha presión, ya que no podía defraudar a los Rangers anteriores… pero en cambio esa chica Yubel era una Ranger muy segura de su rol, pero cuando Ecliptor empezó a provocarme, deje que mis emociones me dominaran, al caer en esa provocaciones hice que Gosei estuviera en peligro-dijo Troy molesto y desanimado.

-olvida esa situación de una vez-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de Troy- no tienes por qué hacerle caso a Ecliptor, digo solo es una cabeza hueca que cree que puede darle una lección a quien sea, digo quien se cree, el ser que ha enfrentado a todos los Rangers rojos, por favor si solamente se enfrentó a Andros… y él siempre le terminaba pateando el trasero-dijo Marcelo tranquilo.

-entonces solamente caí en su provocación-dijo Troy, Marcelo solo asintió- parece que ese tipo solo jugaba conmigo, pero aun así... tiene razón soy un Ranger muy débil, además de ser un pésimo líder… hubieron situaciones en donde mi toma de decisiones como Líder, no eran las mejores, pero aun así… trataba de hacer lo mejor para no defrauda a las generaciones anteriores así como mis amigos.

-cálmate Troy, solo te diré algo… no importa lo que digan los seres malignos como Ecliptor o lo que digan Yubel y Elsa, Zordon de cierto modo te escogió, debes sentirte orgulloso de ser un Ranger-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-pero… para salvar a Gosei tuvimos que sacrificar nuestros poderes legendarios, ahora solo tenemos nuestros Morphos, pero sin los poderes legendarios, no somos nada-dijo Troy desanimado.

-y que tiene de bueno tener poderes legendarios-dijo Marcelo que con su comentario llamo la atención de Troy.

-solo llamas a Zords antiguos y usas diferentes trajes Ranger, digo que quieres probar con eso, ´´mírenme soy un Ranger que puedo usar poderes legendarios y me veo genial con usar otros trajes``-al decir eso Troy solo pudo dar una risa al ver la actuación de Marcelo y ver que era un despreocupado, al ver eso Marcelo sonrió.

-bueno parece que ahora dejaste de estar molesto.

-je sí que eres un Ranger muy extraño… por cierto quería preguntarte, es algo que le dije a Gosei, pero me dijo que solo tu podrías responder esta pregunta… porque tomaste la decisión de ser un Power Rangers-dijo Troy

Esta historio continuara…

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Como es amigos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el cap con algunos cambios que creo fueron interesantes y bien realizados para un desarrollo de personajes, a diferencia de los guionistas de la temporada Megaforce, así como al tacaño de Saban, en fin ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

 **Draizen:** pues como viste, los Rangers Megaforce aparecieron y esta vez hice algunos cambios bastante buenos, para profundizar en como son los personajes en la serie, además de que debía poner desarrollo, algo que los productores no fueron capaces de hacer, y Bat-Dragon tampoco. Creo que es por ese motivo que me gusta desarrollar personajes, ya que leí mangas y obras, con una lectura interesante, donde si vez bastante bien o te das cuenta, vez que los personajes tiene un desarrollo bastante profundo, sobre todo cuando el lector no se da cuenta.

 **Aquí vamos con mi otra opinión sobre otra serie de Power Rangers, esta vez la temporada de Operación Sobrecarga, bueno comencemos:**

 **Comenzando con los personajes, hay que decir que tienen pocos momentos donde son interesantes, creo que Tyzzon es el personaje con un desarrollo aceptable, pero eh de decir que los personajes y los secundarios tienen sus momentos interesantes, en cuanto a los villanos, eh de decir que son pasables, pero sin duda Flurius me sorprendió, engañar a su hermano para hacerle cree que lo iba a ayudar solamente para apuñalarlo por la espalda a un familiar suyo, sin duda ese si es un momento que me sorprendió de Flurius como villano.**

 **Los Zords sin duda fueron interesantes con diseños bastante nuevos para esta franquicia así como su versión Sentai, pero eh de admitir que son Zords que me llega a agradar su diseño y que sin duda son bastante buenos y los Megazords igualmente en mi opinión tienen un diseño bueno.**

 **Hay que ser honestos, siendo esta temporada en manos de Disney, ya cuando esta empresa quería matar ya la franquicia, hay que admitir que seguramente le dieron un presupuesto muy bajo, pero aun así los encargados hicieron lo posible para hacer una temporada aceptable que si bien tiene fallos argumentales, pero que sin duda tiene sus buenos momentos.**

 **La historia que se da en esta serie me parece muy interesante y sin duda se aleja mucho de lo que son mucho de los villanos de esta Franquicia, ya que si lo piensan y ven detenidamente cada cap, se darán cuenta que los bandos villanos no estaban interesados en destruir a los Rangers como lo fue en temporadas anteriores y posteriores, sino que el objetivo era conseguir las gemas de la Corona Aurora, así como recolectar los artefactos que eran necesarios para encontrar las Gemas, pero que sin duda eran objetos muy poderosos, si lo vemos desde esa perspectiva, la serie en mi opinión se vuelve más interesante, ya que los villanos al tener como objetivo buscar la Gemas de la Corona y no la de destruir o conquistar la tierra, ya que como se dice en la misma serie, el Poder de la Corona era tan grande como para conquistar una galaxia y las batallas que se dan en la serie es solamente para obtener las Gemas de la Corona, sin duda este cambio es un muy interesante que es obvio que lo pudieron haber desarrollado un poco mejor.**

 **Los momentos que tiene esta serie… sin duda, a pesar de ser pocos, son momentos muy buenos e increíbles, como por ejemplo cuando Flurios ataca la Mansion Hardford, en el último punto profundizare sobre este momento, pero continuando, otro momento sin duda fue el cap especial del 15 aniversario de la franquicia que en mi opinión es el Segundo mejor especial de aniversario detrás de Forever Red, además de las batallas increíbles que se dan en los últimos caps o episodios interesantes.**

 **El OST de esta serie al igual que Fuerza Mística, a pesar de ser muy limitada sin duda es buena para esta serie, que sin duda va bien en cada momento del cap, creo que a muchos fans nos hubiera gustado que el uso de banda sonora que usaron en esta temporada, lo hubieran hecho de la misma manera en los guiones de los caps y el desarrollo.**

 **Ahora prosigamos con los caps finales, tras leer mi opinión recordaran que el momento de Flurius atacando la mansión Hardford, pues es hora de profundizarlo, si bien este momento se vio en otras series de PR, aquí me gusta más por el simple hecho que no era una base que se mantuviera oculta, ya que estaba a la vista de los villanos, ¿entonces porque no los destruyeron mientras dormían? Pues es más que obvio, la prioridad de los villanos era conseguir las Gemas, no era destruir a los Rangers, si bien podrían deshacerse de ellos matándolos mientras duermen, igualmente tendrían que luchar contra los otros villanos para obtener el poder de la Corona, no fue hasta que Flurius fue muy inteligente y espero a que los Rangers obtuvieran las Gemas de la Corona y atacar en el momento justo que sin duda fue un ataque sorpresa efectivo, tomando a Mack de rehén amenazándolo con destruirlo, aprovechándose de los lazos de amistad que tenía Mack con sus amigos, pero sobre todo usando el amor que tiene el Señor Hardford por su hijo, consiguiendo así las Gemas de la Corona, pero luego de estos viene un momento que también es de mis favoritos que es la conversación de Mack y su padre, donde Mack tienen un buen momento de desarrollo, dándose cuenta que a pesar de ser un Robot, el Señor Hardford le dijo que siempre será su padre y el su hijo, para luego seguir con la batalla final que sin duda en mi opinión está bien llevada con escenas originales que sin duda están bien trabajadas, y el final que se da luego de vencer a Flurius, sin duda es bastante aceptable y bueno en mi opinión.**

 **Para terminar debo decir que a pesar de ser una serie que muchos consideran mala por algunos factores, también hay factores que lo hacen una serie disfrutable. En fin nos leemos en otra ocasión amigos que disfrutan de esta lectura así como otras.**


	24. Problemas de otra dimensión

**Hola amigos, como les va espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 24 del Fic, espero que les guste, por cierto les informo que la siguiente semana voy a regresar a clases en mi Instituto, la verdad es que estoy seguro que será un año complicado en el tema de estudio, pero sé que lo poder manejar.**

 **Así como también terminar este Remake lo más pronto posible, en fin dejando de la mis comentarios y empecemos con la lectura de esta cap que seguramente ya se mueren por leer, así que comencemos con lo chido xD**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **24: Problemas de otra dimensión.**

En el lago de Angel Grove estaban Marcelo y Troy, se vio que Marcelo estaba algo sorprendido por esa pregunta que le hizo- disculpa podrías repetirme la pregunta-dijo Marcelo.

-dije que… porque decidiste ser un Power Ranger-Troy volvió a preguntarle. Marcelo lo pensó un poco para luego responder.

\- la verdad, es que fue porque no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, creo que soy el primer Ranger en dejarme elegir si ser un Ranger o no… pero al ver, y pensar que la gente podría salir lastimada, y viendo que en ese momento podía hacer algo… no dude en hacerlo, creo que decidí ser Ranger para proteger a la gente, se bien que puede haber más personas que harían lo mismo que yo si se lo propusieran… pero viendo que yo tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo en su momento, no dude en hacerlo, así que en resumidas cuentas, decidi ser Ranger porque me sentía capaz de proteger a la gente.

-sabes, te demoraste mucho en explicarme del porque decidiste ser Ranger-Marcelo solo suspiro avergonzado, ya que nota que aún sigue con ese habito, donde hablaba mucho para dar el mensaje.

-pero sabes, gracias por decirme el motivo, se ve que eres confiable-dijo Troy.

-de nada, la verdad es que tomar la decisión de ser un Ranger por mi propia voluntad, sin dúa me hizo sentir que podía lograrlo, y hasta ahora no he fallado.

-sí que tienes mucha confianza, la verdad es que no se si algun día pueda recuperar mi confianza, luego de lo que paso, sé que defraude a mis compañeros y Gosei, ya los Rangers anteriores a nosotros… no sé si podamos ser de ayuda sin nuestros poderes Legendarios.

-deberías saber que el poder no es lo que hace a los Power Rangers sean vistos como una luz de esperanza, somos nosotros los que hacemos el sacrifico para poder salvar a la gente y darles esa luz de esperanza.

-¿estás seguro, que no es solo el poder?-dijo Troy.

-por supuesto, además… no tienes por qué pensar que eres un Ranger débil Troy, todos los Rangers somos fuertes y eso es por la voluntad que mostramos cuando hacemos frente a las adversidades… y cuando el momento llegue, lo vas a poder entender, así como yo… que estoy seguro que entenderé en su momento.

-sabes… eres bueno animando a la gente, pero sí que hablas demasiado, para dar el mensaje.

-creo que es una costumbre que estoy seguro que nunca se me va a quitar-respondió Marcelo.

-gracias por decirme esas palabras, sin duda alguna… das esa impresión de que eres un líder perfecto.

-la perfección no existe Troy-dijo Marcelo, sorprendiendo a Troy- si la perfección existiera, entonces la historia de la humanidad no hubiera tenido cosas trágicas, como por ejemplo la 1ra y 2da guerra mundial y otros actos que son errores que la humanidad no quiere reconocer, eso también va para nosotros los Power Rangers, no somos seres perfectos, podemos cometer errores y equivocarnos como cualquier ser vivo, es por eso que hay que aprender de esos errores para así no volver a cometerlos, estoy seguro que llegara el momento en que yo cometeré un error y me equivoque… y si sucede voy a aprender de él y así me convertiré en un mejor Ranger, mientras mis amigos estén a mi lado y trabajemos juntos vamos a poder superar cualquier situación, creo si la humanidad lo pensara en apoyarse mutuamente dejando de lado aquellos odios, no habría más sufrimientos y guerras entre nosotros .

Troy se puso a pensar y se sorprendió al saber que unas palabras de las que dijo Marcelo, él lo había dicho de un modo diferente en su primer día de escuela, Troy solo soltó una risa- jamás pensé que conocería a alguien como tú y hablara de esa manera, creo que ya me siento mejor, gracias Marcelo-dijo Troy

-no fue nada, solo trataba de ayudarte a salir de esa depresión, después de lo que les sucedió-dijo Marcelo.

-si lo sé… sabes cuando yo y mis amigos nos liberamos de esos molestos aparatos, pude recordar como trate a los Rangers Dragon, en especial a Yubel, le dije algo que la hirió bastante y me gustaría disculparme sabes.

-te refieres a cuando le dijiste sobre su madre-dijo Marcelo y Troy asintió- no sé si Yubel vaya a perdonarte tan fácil… lo digo porque su madre fue la persona que más quiso, después de aquel desafortunado día, ella se molesta con cualquiera que hable mal de su madre, pero sé que no fue tu intensión Troy, estabas controlado por esos insectos que uso Astronema, si de verdad te sientes culpable por eso, tal vez Yubel te perdone… tal vez.

-gracias, me alegra saber que tengo el 5% de posibilidad de que me perdone… sé que no es de mi incumbencia Marcelo, pero que fue lo que sucedió con la madre de Yubel.

-no sé si deba decírtelo sabes… pero, tal vez asi comprendas porque Yubel aprecia tanto a su madre, fue el día en que su madre falleció, eso sucedió en su séptimo cumpleaños, Trini le iba a enseñar a Yubel otras técnicas de Kung fu y de repente apareció Airachnid y ese fue el momento en que la vida de Yubel cambio.

-¿quién es Airachnid?-pregunto Troy.

-por lo que me dijo mi tío Tommy, Airachnid era una cazadora que era buscada al igual que otros criminales por la galaxia, ella coleccionaba especímenes únicos que lograba capturar, cuando llego a la tierra ataco a Trini y Yubel, Trini enfrento a Airachnid y debido a eso ella resulto envenenada por un ataque de Airachnid, solameten por eso Trini falleció a los pocos días-dijo Marcelo, mientras Troy estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo.

-así que por eso, Yubel odia que se metan con su madre-dijo Troy y Marcelo asintió.

-así es… despues de lo sucedido Yubel estuvo triste, pero después de unos meses ella volvió a ser la misma de antes, dijo que alguien especial le había ayudado, pero aun así, cuando llega el día de su cumpleaños… ella no se siente con buenos ánimos.

-ya lo creo, no puedo saber qué es lo que se siente perder a alguien que quieres, sobre todo cuando es el día de tu cumpleaños-dijo Troy.

-es cierto, pero ahora creo que Yubel ya no va a odiar su cumpleaños-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, mientras Troy lo veía confundido- lo digo porque sus amigos la ayudaron y creo que ahora podrá estar tranquila de aquí a futuro.

-comprendo, luego de esto iré a visitar a mis padres, de tiempo que no los veo-dijo Troy con una sonrisa- y tu Marcelo, supongo que después de ayudar a los Rangers Dragón volverás con tus padres verdad.

-volveré a ver a mi Padre, pero mi Madre… ella desapareció cuando yo tenía diez años-dijo Marcelo con tristeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-dijo Troy.

-no he hablado de ese tema con nadie sabes, pero… solo te diré que ella desapareció cuando trato de protegerme, fue algo parecido a lo que le sucedió a la madre de Yubel, pero en esa ocasión yo tuve la oportunidad de ayudarla, de protegerla y no pude hacerlo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa triste.

-lamento haberte preguntado sobre ese tema Marcelo-dijo Troy.

-no importa Troy, pero… una parte de mi me dice que ella murió, pero hay otra que me dice que aún está viva.

-dijiste que tu madre desapareció no es así, entonces quien fue el que los ataco-dijo Troy.

-no logro recordarlo muy bien… lo único que recuerdo de ese día es que el cielo se oscureció rápidamente, donde pude notar unos ojos rojos, pero de ahí a más no recuerdo nada-dijo Marcelo.

-por cierto, que sucedió con Airachnid, sigue por ahí-dijo Troy tratando de cambiar el tema.

-no en realidad, Airachnid volvió cuando Yubel ya era la Ranger Roja Dragon y la derroto en honor a su madre… pero Ángela me dijo que Airachnid había vuelto con la ayuda de Astronema, pero Yubel la volvió a derrotar usando un nuevo poder-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

-ya veo, pero si ella derroto al causante de la muerte de su madre para honrarla, a ti no te gustaría hacer lo mismo-dijo Troy.

-la verdad no lo sé Troy-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo así a Troy- te lo digo, porque no recuerdo casi nada de ese día, no sé si el causante de que mi madre desapareciera… aparecerá algún día, pero mientras ese día no ocurra, seguiré protegiendo a las personas.

-ya veo-dijo Troy.

-no se conque objetivo nos atacó… pero no sé qué hare cuando escuche sus motivos, tal vez no entiendas lo que digo Troy, pero yo seguiré luchando y me mantendré mi fe en que mi volveré a ver a mi madre-dijo Marcelo, ya que algo en su interior le decía que su madre seguía viva por ahí.

-espero que tu madre siga viva-dijo Troy tratando de animar a sus amigos.

-gracias Troy.

-pero… que pasa con Astronema, que crees que este tramando, porque hasta ahora solo quiere destruir a los Rangers y ser la gobernante absoluta.

-estoy seguro que lo hace solo para demostrar que es la Reina absoluta del universo, pero también lo hace por venganza-dijo Marcelo, mientras recordaba todo lo que paso con Karone, estaba pensativo para luego continuar hablando.

-ella quiere vengarse de todos aquellos que tengan alguna relación con Zordon, ya que Eclipso fue destruido cuando Zordon se sacrificó para destruir a la alianza del mal, además de que es muy seguro que también quiere vengarse de Yubel… porque ella le pateo el trasero barias veces-dijo Marcelo esto último con una sonrisa.

-así que es por eso, para conquistar el universo y vengarse de los Power Rangers y de Yubel eh-dijo Troy.

-no veo cual sea su otra razón para hacer eso, solamente quiere sentirse la dueña de todo-dijo Marcelo.

Troy saco su Morpho y lo vio por un momento- oye Marcelo, crees que yo y mis amigos podremos ser de ayuda para ustedes.

-por supuesto, necesitaremos ayuda de todos lo Rangers cuando Astronema esté lista para su ataque final, eso incluye a los Rangers Megaforce-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa- así que no dudes del poder Ranger que tienes Troy… si lo haces, es muy seguro que no podrás ayudar a nadie, así que debes tener confianza

Troy solo sonrió- gracias Marcelo, creo que ahora me siento mejor.

 **Mientras en otra dimensión.**

-ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa malvada- muy bien ahora solo nos falta uno, Estraga ya están listos los monstruos.

-por supuesto que si mi reina-dijo Estraga y en eso chasqueo los dedos y de ahí aparecieron 4 monstruos, uno tenía apariencia de un león, otro de un buitre, uno era un Búfalo y el ultimo de un lagarto- espero que sean de su agrado mi reina ya que su material esta hecho de la baba de Ivan Ooze y de la tecnología que robamos de la base de Gosei.

-eso me agrada-dijo Astronema con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿qué planeas?-le pregunto Vypra a Astronema.

-mientras los Rangers Dragon sigan tratando de detenernos, enviaremos monstruos para atacar su querida ciudad y cuando vuelvan solo descubrirán que la ciudad ya está completamente destruida-dijo Astronema.

-pero que hay de los otros Rangers y de los aliados que tiene Elsa-dijo Ecliptor.

-por favor, los otros Rangers tal vez tendrían posibilidades de vencer a uno de mis monstruos, pero como son cuatro, no tendrán ninguna oportunidad, sobre todo si llegan a ser como esos Mega perdedores-dijo Astronema y luego se dirigió a las creaciones de estraga- escuchen esta es su misión deben volver a la dimensión de los Power Rangers y destruir la ciudad hasta que no quede nada y si llegan a enfrentarse contra Power Rangers antiguos o sus aliados tienen mi permiso de exterminarlos, mientras menos sean mejor.

-como ordene Reina Astronema-dijeron los monstruos.

En eso Astronema abrió un portal con su cetro y sus guerreros entraron al portal- no importa que tanto se esfuercen no lograran detener a mis guerreros, lo siento Yubel y Elsa, pero cuando lleguen a su hogar lo único que verán será una ciudad completamente destruida-dijo esto último con una sonrisa malvada.

En la dimensión de los Power Rangers, en el lago de Angel Grove se veía a Marcelo y Troy.

-bueno será mejor que volvamos al centro de mando-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes razón además yo y mis amigos debemos volver-dijo Troy, en eso vieron como del cielo apareció una especie de agujero negro solo que este era de color azul- ¿qué rayos es eso?

-no lo sé, pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno-dijo Marcelo seriamente.

 **Centro de mando.**

Se vio a los Rangers Dino Omega y Megaforce, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, se vio que Emma y Gia conversaban amigablemente con Holly, Yolei y Mira, lo mismo sucedía con Orion y Jake que conversaban de buena manera con Steve y Michael, mientras Ángela hablaba con Noah y Davis, en eso se escuchó la alarma del centro de mando y todos se acercaron a Gosei.

-¿qué sucede Gosei; acaso es otro de los guerreros de Durahan?-dijo Steve.

-no, no es Durahan-dijo Gosei- alguien está tratando de entrar a esta dimensión y siento que son seres que tienen energía maligna y llegaran al lago de Angel Grove.

-si eso es cierto entonces quiere decir que Astronema regreso-dijo Mira y todos solo se pusieron muy nerviosos al saber que podría ser una posibilidad.

-si resulta ser Astronema, no creerán que los Rangers Dragon fueron…-dijo Orion y no pudo terminar la frase, ya que todos estaban algo asustados de que los Rangers Dragon hayan sido derrotados, pero Gosei interrumpió.

-se equivocan Rangers, no es Astronema, pero puedo sentir como esos seres que quieren entrar tienen energía maligna parecida a la que tenía Ivan Ooze-dijo Gosei preocupado.

-si es cierto lo que dices Gosei, entonces esas criaturas deben ser otro de los trabajos enfermos de Estraga-dijo Ángela que estaba asqueada que alguien siga jugando a ser dios.

-no lo dudo Ángela-dijo Gosei.

-y que hacemos ahora-dijo Emma llamando la atención de todos- lo digo porque si son guerreros de Astronema, entonces no podremos vencerlos.

-pero aun así no podemos permitir que destruyan la ciudad, vamos amigos-dijo Steve y sus amigos los siguieron.

En eso Jake hablo- como pueden ir a enfrentarse contra guerreros de Astronema, lo digo porque no se enfrentaron a ella, nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo y les diré que no hay forma de que podamos ganar-dijo Jake muy convencido.

-tal vez sea cierto-dijo Mira- no hemos enfrentado a Astronema ni siquiera enfrentamos a sus guerreros… pero aun así debemos seguir luchar contra ellos, como Steve dijo, si no lo hacemos la ciudad podría ser destruida.

Los Rangers Megaforce los pensaron un poco hasta que Orion tomo la palabra- ellos tienen razón amigos, aunque no tengamos los poderes legendarios seguimos siendo Power Rangers y debemos proteger la tierra.

Jake y los otros lo pensaron por un momento hasta que- tienes razón Orion, seguimos siendo Rangers-dijo Jake, luego él y sus amigos vieron a Gosei- queremos ayudarlos Gosei, no podemos permitir que ellos luchen solos.

Gosei permaneció en silencio hasta que hablo- muy bien… entonces vayan y muestren que son capacidad como Power Rangers, se que su derrota contra Astronema fue por un exceso de confianza, pero ahora veo que han cambiado, pero tengan cuidado y no se extra limiten.

Los Rangers Megaforce solo sonrieron y encararon a los Rangers Dino Omega- iremos con ustedes y los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-dijo Orion.

-gracias chicos-dijo Steve- muy bien será mejor apresurarnos-en eso Steve uso su comunicador- Marcelo me escuchas, acabamos de recibir una mala noticia.

- _te escucho Steve y si esa mala noticia tiene que ver con una especie de agujero negro de color azul, les diré que Troy y yo ya estamos en el lugar_ -dijo Marcelo.

-estás seguro Marcelo-dijo Gosei.

- _completamente Gosei, parece como si algo estuviera tratando de entrar a nuestra dimensión, necesitamos que vengan a ayudarnos chicos_ -dijo Marcelo.

-descuida Marcelo Steve y los demás irán en camino-dijo Gosei.

- _está bien, los estaremos esperando_ -dijo Marcelo y se corto la comunicación.

-debemos darnos prisa chicos-dijo Jake y los demás asintieron.

-tengan cuidado Rangers y que el poder los proteja-dijo Gosei, los Rangers asintieron y se fueron.

 **Lago de Angel Grove.**

Se vio que Marcelo y Troy observaban como ese portal empezaba a hacerse un poco más grande.

-esto es malo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso los demás llegaron- Marcelo, Troy, llegamos los más rápido que pudimos-dijo Holly.

-pues lo hicieron, llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Marcelo.

-Gosei les dijo que podría ser eso-dijo Troy a sus amigos.

-así es, dijo que podrían ser guerreros que Astronema envió desde otra dimensión-dijo Gia.

-¿Astronema eh?-dijo Troy y luego vio a Marcelo- tu qué opinas de esta situación.

-te seré honesto Troy, si se trata de guerreros de Astronema, estamos en problemas, pero aun así debemos detenerlos, no debemos permitir que causen destrozos en la ciudad-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron.

En eso del portal empezaron a aparecer los guerreros enviados por Astronema- muy bien ya llegamos, ahora ágamos lo que se nos ordenó, destruyamos este lugar hasta que no quede nada-dijo el que tenía apariencia de león que respondía al nombre de Husseil.

-estamos listos y preparados para hacer pedazos este lugar-dijo el de apariencia de Búfalo que respondía al nombre de Hantio.

-oigan-dijo el de apariencia de lagarto de nombre Tlerian.

-¿qué sucede Tlerian?-dijo el de apariencia de Buitre de nombre Benitus.

-miren los que están ahí-dijo Tlerian que señalaba a los Rangers Megaforce y comenzaron a burlarse de ellos.

-miren nada mas, son esos Mega perdedores de los que nos habló la reina Astronema-dijo Husseil.

-¡cómo nos dijiste!-dijo Troy molesto.

-como oyeron, sino hubiera sido por ustedes la reina Astronema no hubiera podido obtener la energía de Gosei y también no hubiera obtenido la tecnología Ranger de su base de operaciones, así que deberíamos darles las gracias-dijo Tlerian.

-maldito se están burlando de nosotros-dijo Troy molesto, ya que estaba preparado para atacar.

-miren ese Ranger rojo perdedor ya está molesto-dijo Hantio.

-¡miserables!-dijo Troy muy molesto, cosa que preocupo a sus amigos y a los Rangers Dino Omega, en eso Marcelo interrumpió.

-cálmate Troy, no debes dejar que esos sujetos te alteren si eso sucede, te pasara lo mismo que con Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo, Troy solo asintió y luego se calmó.

-tienes razón gracias Marcelo-dijo Troy tranquilo

-oigan quienes son ustedes-dijo Benitus.

-si quieren saberlo tendrán que obligarnos, cuarteto de ignorantes-dijo Marcelo con tono desafiante.

-jajaja mírenlo, cree que puede intimidarnos, no sabes con quienes estas tratando-dijo Tlerian

-y ustedes tampoco, así que prepárense, porque todos nosotros les vamos a dar una paliza-dijo Marcelo

-si claro, espero poder ver eso-dijo Husseil con tono de burla.

-ten cuidado con lo que pides gato súper desarrollado, porque los vamos a vencer-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces que esperan, comencemos con la fiesta-dijo Husseil avanzaba hacia los Rangers Dino Omega y Megaforce.

Ambos grupos Rangers estaban preocupados, ya que sentían que esta lucha iba a ser muy complicada, sobre todo tratándose de guerreros enviados por Astronema.

Esta historia continuara….

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Bueno gente ya terminado con este cap que espero que les haya gustado, es hora de empezar con los Rewviews que dejaron en el cap anterior:**

 **Draizen:** pues espero haber resolvió la duda que tenías sobre la conversación que no se pudo leer en el cap anterior de Marcelo con Davis, Noah y Ángela. Y efectivamente amigo, llegaron los secuaces de Astronema a causar problemas, nos leemos en otro cap amigo y cuídate.

 **Ya terminado de responder con los reviews que dejaron, vamos a empezar con la opinión que tengo sobre la siguiente serie de Power Rangers, que sin duda es Power Rangers Furia Animal:**

 **Con los personajes, la verdad me pareció interesante ver como podías notar a un Ranger Azul que tenga una mentalidad muy correcta en el término de cumplir con tu deber al pie de la letra, seguramente por eso a algunos fans no les agrado Theo, en cuanto a Lily, la cual me pareció como a primera instancia el estereotipo de Rubia Oxigenada, pero al avanzar los caps te das cuenta que ella va cambiando, tomándose enserio su rol como Power Ranger, y Casey, la verdad es que es un personaje por el cual sentí empatía, por que verlo entrenar constantemente para alcanzar a sus otros compañeros, para así evitar defraudarlos, sin duda se ganó mi empatía además de que sabe hacer Pizzas y que siempre protege a los débiles y ayuda a cualquiera que lo necesite, mientras su mentor RJ sin duda es un mentor bastante especial, ya que ocultar su maestría en el Pai Zhua para dejar ver a una persona alegre y desobligada, sí que causo impacto y que me llego a agradar al instante y por ultimo Dominic que sin duda hizo que me agradara de a poco, pero que sin duda era alguien que podía ser un Ranger, en cuanto a los villanos Jarrod y Camile me parecieron interesantes, pero prefiero un poco la versión Sentai… y muchos ya deben saber el porqué, pero aun así me agradaron. En cuanto a Dai Shi como villano fue bastante interesante sin duda fue un villano aceptable en lo que puede ofrecer esta franquicia.**

 **Con Los Zords puedo decir que fueron bastante interesantes, las combinaciones el diseño, además del poder que mostraban, sin duda son Zords que me agradaron y que sin duda tienen un buen diseño en sus figuras.**

 **Si hay algo negativo que hizo ver mal la serie, fueron los primeros capítulos, pero los siguientes van mejorando sin duda alguna, pero obviamente pudo haberse trabajado un poco más, además de que esta serie sufrió lo mismo que Fuerza Mística y Operación Sobrecarga, el poco presupuesto y la cantidad de capítulos, pero aun así la serie pudo dar capítulos buenos a pesar de todo ese problema.**

 **La historia de la serie sin duda es algo Disney, pero aun así, tiene una historia que si bien va lenta a principios del cap, la verdad es que va mejorando poco a poco en cada capítulo.**

 **Los momentos que tiene esta serie, en mi opinión son buenos, la verdad bastante trabajados, sobre todo en los combates que se daba entre Casey y Jarod, la verdad es que a pesar del poco presupuesto y algunos guiones mal escritos, la serie pudo ofrecer momentos bastante buenos.**

 **Mientras que el Soundtrack es bastante bueno y la verdad, es que acompaña perfectamente las escenas cuando lo tienen que hacer, sin duda son increíbles, y el Opening gente, sin duda es uno muy bueno.**

 **En cuanto a los episodios finales, sin duda son bastante buenos, que cierran de buena manera esta temporada con una buena batalla, y lo que representa el Pai Zhua en los Power Rangers Furia Animal, además de ver como Jarrod se reivindicaba, sin dua fue genial y ver como Casey y sus amigos eran ascendidos a maestros Pai Zhua, ver como Casey instruía a los nuevos estudiantes, para luego dejarle el cargo a Jarrod mostrando que ya eran amigos, la verdad que un final bastante bueno para la serie.**

 **Para terminar esta serie es buena, además de que los actores le muestran un gran cariño y aprecio a esta serie, como sería el caso de la actriz que interpreta a Lily donde la Power Morphicon grita el lema de transformación de la serie para los fans, es que… eso es tenerle amor a la serie y ni qué decir del actor que interpreto a Casey, aparecer en Megaforce y ser él quien escribió el guion del capítulo, El espíritu del Tigre, gente sin duda eso es tenerle un gran aprecio a la serie porque el actor que escribió el guion y actuar, volviéndolo en uno de los mejores caps de la serie Megaforce, eso dice mucho del Actor que hizo a Casey, en fin gente debo decir que la serie es buena, que al igual que las otras tiene su lado bueno y malo, pero eso no quita que sea una mala serie, de hecho es una serie disfrutable, ya terminado mi opinión sobre PR Furia Animal, espero que les haya gustado mi opinión sobre esta serie.**

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasión que publique un cap gente y cuídense, ya que su espíritu animal les dará fuerzas para no rendirse.**


	25. El Poder Rojo

**Hola amigos lectores de los Fic, espero que se encuentran bien, yo me siento bien y ahora les presento el capítulo 25 del fic. Ya que verán como Marcelo y los demás luchan contra los guerreros de Astronema.**

 **Sin más que comentar, lectores, procedamos con la lectura.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **25: El poder rojo.**

Los guerreros de Astronema se iban acercando a los Rangers y ellos retrocedían un poco- que pasa, acaso están asustados-dijo Husseil.

-en tus sueños, listos amigos-dijo Troy y sus amigos asintieron- ¡Morfosis amigos, Vamos Megaforce!-Troy y sus amigos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-es hora de subir de nivel-dijo Troy y sus amigos asintieron- ¡Modo Súper Mega!-y los Rangers Megaforce pasaron al modo Súper Mega, a pesar de que ya no podían transformarse en Rangers legendarios- estamos listos.

-miren nada más, parece que los Mega perdedores no aprendieron su lección cuando enfrentaron a la Reina Astronema-Benitus con burla.

-es obvio que nos cuesta mucho aprender-dijo Troy, y sus amigos se preparaban para la batalla- pero esta vez será diferente.

-tienes razón porque esta vez no saldrán vivos de esta ya que los Rangers Dragón no estarán para ayudarlos-dijo Husseil.

-y quien dijo que ellos están solos-dijo Marcelo.

-ah sí, me había olvidado de ustedes, debería decirles que no son capaces de ayudar a estos perdedores-dijo Tlerian.

-eso creen-dijo Steve seriamente.

-por supuesto, solo mírense-dijo Husseil señalando a cada uno de ellos- deben saber que no son capaces de nada, así que será mejor que se vallan antes de que los destruyamos antes que a esos Rangers patéticos.

-pues te diré algo, gato sobre alimentado, no nos subestimes-dijo Marcelo y vio a sus amigos- están listos amigos-sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a combinar sus Morpher con sus comunicadores, preparándose para la transformación.

Los guerreros de Astronema vieron lo que tenían los chicos- ¿pero qué?... no me digan que ustedes…-dijo Hantio.

-así es tonto-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos se prepararon para la transformación- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-y aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers- ¡nosotros somos, los Power Rangers Dino Omega!

-no puedo creerlo son nuevos Rangers-dijo Benitus.

-si la reina Astronema se entera de que hay más Rangers, seguro que no se pondrá feliz-dijo Hantio.

-si ese es el caso, entonces lo único que debemos hacer es destruirlos-dijo Tlerian.

-ya lo creo… lo sentimos chicos, pero parece que no van a durar como Rangers-dijo Husseil y junto con sus amigos se fueron al ataque.

-eso está por verse… todos nosotros los vamos a derrotar, están listos-sus amigos asintieron al igual que los Rangers Megaforce- entonces al ataque.

Y los Rangers se fueron al ataque, se vio que Davis, Michael, Jake y Noah peleaban contra Hantio y se vio que tenían dificultades ya que Hantio tenía una gran fuerza y de un golpe derribo a Michael y Jake.

-¡Michael, Jake!-Noah se preocupó debido a que el impacto de los golpes fue muy fuerte.

-ese tipo es muy fuerte-dijo Davis que ayudaba a Michael y Jake a levantarse.

-tienes razón chico, soy muy fuerte-dijo Hantio y se acercó a los Rangers para darles una tacleada que los mando a volar.

Mientras con Holly, Yolei, Emma y Gia se enfrentaban a Benitus y se les dificultaba la pelea ya que Benitus los atacaba por el aire y en un movimiento cayó en picada para golpear con sus alas a Gia y Yolei derribándolas.

-chicas están bien-dijo Emma al ver a Gia y Yolei en el piso.

-¡Emma cuidado!-dijo Holly, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Benitus la tacleo y derribo a Holly.

-ahora es tu turno chiquilla-dijo Benitus y de una golpeo con sus garras a Holly lo que la derribo.

Con Steve, Mira y Orion, las cosas tampoco iban bien, ya que Tlerian era muy ágil y rápido- ese tipo es muy escurridizo, no se queda en un solo lugar-dijo Steve, pero luego Tlerian se apareció por su espalda y le dio un golpe con sus garras para así derribarlo.

-¡Steve estas bien!-dijo Mira, que ataco a Tlerian con todas sus habilidades, pero de un momento Tlerian desapareció.

En eso Orion vio como Tlerian se preparaba para atacar con rayos de energía- ¡cuidado!-dijo Orion llamando la atención de Mira, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el ataque había dado en el blanco mandando a volar a Mira y Orion.

-esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Tlerian con burla.

Y con Marcelo y Troy se vio que también tenían dificultades para darle un golpe a Husseil que bloqueaba sus ataques- esto es todo lo que tienen, son una vergüenza como Rangers rojos-dijo Husseil con burla.

-¡ya me estas hartando!-grito Troy molesto y fue a atacar a Husseil sin ayuda de Marcelo.

-¡Troy espera!-dijo Marcelo tratando de que Troy se detuviera, pero no funciono y se vio como Troy tenía muchas dificultades para asestarle un golpe a Husseil y fue derribado por unos golpes- ¡Troy!

-deberías poner atención cuando estas peleando contra nosotros-dijo Husseil que se acercó a Marcelo y se vio que Marcelo bloqueaba algunos golpes de Husseil, para luego alejarse y mantener una distancia precavida para luchar- eres muy bueno, pero no lo suficiente, eres igual que ese fracasado.

-que tú lo digas no significa que lo soy, sé que podremos derrotarlos-dijo Marcelo con tono de desafío.

-te crees un gran Ranger no es así, pero déjame decirte que no es así-en eso Husseil se acercó a Marcelo que hizo lo posible para defenderse pero fue derribado de unos golpes, en eso se vio que Tlerian, Benitus y Hantio se reagruparon- se los dije esto fue fácil, no son rivales para nosotros ustedes ya perdieron, estoy seguro que los Rangers Dragon se sentirán decepcionados al ver como no pudieron proteger la ciudad.

-quien dice que ya perdimos-dijo Marcelo siendo el único en levantarse- si piensan que ya nos vencieron, pues se equivocan, les enseñaremos una dura lección.

Los guerreros de Astronema se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Marcelo era el único Ranger en pie- a pesar de ser un debilucho, todavía te puedes poner de pie, no sé si eres muy valiente o muy tonto, pero tú serás el primero en ser destruido.

-¿enserio?... entonces porque no vienen ustedes 4 por mí-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de sus amigos, como a los Rangers Megaforce y los guerreros de Astronema- o es que me tienen miedo, ¿qué pasa? no me digan que los guerreros de Astronema son unos cobardes que le tienen miedo a un Ranger.

-este Ranger es un insolente, acabemos con el de una buena vez, para así destruir a los demás-dijo Tlerian.

-estoy de acuerdo, acabemos con el ahora-dijo Husseil y junto con sus compañeros comenzaron a rodear a Marcelo.

Al ver eso los demás Rangers trataron de levantarse para ayudar a Marcelo- tenemos que ponernos de pie-dijo Troy, tras ver que Marcelo estaba en una gran desventaja.

-será mejor que te prepares, porque este es tu fin- dijo Benitus.

Marcelo vio que estaba rodeado- "debo pensar en algo"-pensó Marcelo en eso recordó que tenía un alternativa que le habían enseñado.

Flash back.

Se podía ver a una mujer junto con un Marcelo que tenía 6 años y que entrenaban en una planicie que tenía uno cuantos arboles- oye Marcelo me estas escuchando-dijo una mujer de nombre Jun.

-te escucho mama, pero no crees que sería mejor que me entrenaras para defenderme, en vez de enseñarme a usar una espada-dijo Marcelo que tenía una espada en sus manos, aunque era de madera, pero su madre tenía una de verdad.

-tal vez no lo entiendas hijo, pero te diré que lo que te voy a enseñar son técnicas de bastante inusuales-dijo Jun.

-¿inusuales?-pregunto Marcelo- a que te refieres… acaso es algún tipo de técnica espacial o algo.

-¡esto no es ciencia ficción hijo… con inusual me refiero a que son únicos y que casi nadie las sabe!-dijo su Madre molesta y estaba por darle un coscorrón a Marcelo.

-fue una broma, lo siento jejeje-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-jejeje, no sé si enojarme por ese sentido del humor que tienes hijo-dijo Jun con una sonrisa- pero bueno te diré que estas técnicas que te voy a enseñar es usando la espada de varias formas, ya que fueron técnicas que me enseño mi maestro.

-¿tu maestro?-pregunto Marcelo.

-así es, mi maestro me entreno cuando yo tenía 10 años, me enseño muchas técnicas de artes marciales y llego un momento en que me enseño estas inusuales formas de combate de espadas, en resumen todas las técnicas que me enseño solo debían ser a sus familiares-dijo Jun.

Al escuchar eso Marcelo respondió- ¿pero si todas esas técnicas que te enseño eran familiares, porque te las enseño?-pregunto Marcelo confundido.

-es porque yo era huérfana Marcelo-dijo Jun sorprendiendo a su hijo- cuando estaba sola, mi maestro me ayudo y al igual que yo, él también estaba solo, no tenía a nadie con él, un día me dijo que su familia había fallecido en un accidente, es por eso que él me considero parte de su familia al momento que nos conocimos.

-y que paso con tus padres mamá-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, no recuerdo mucho de eso, lo cual me hace pensar que tal vez ellos no me querían… o que tal vez su prioridad fue salvarme-dijo Jun con tristeza, pero luego sonrió- pero bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado, lo único que te diré es que cuando mi maestro me enseño todas esas técnicas de lucha como la que te voy a enseñar, él me dijo que las técnicas que me enseño se la enseñara a mi hijo, y yo le respondí que sí, ya que era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberme cuidado desde que me encontró sola vagando sola.

-ya entiendo-dijo Marcelo comprendiendo cada palabra que dijo su madre.

-bueno que me dices, estás listo para entrenar-dijo Jun tratando de animar a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto-respondió Marcelo con una sonrisa y así comenzó el entrenamiento de Marcelo en esas técnicas de espadas, se vio como Marcelo aprendía todas las técnicas tanto ofensivas como defensivas, así como también unas que requerían movimientos rápidos y se vio que Marcelo iba mejorando en todas las formas de combate y cuando llego a sus 7 años, se vio que entrenaba con una espada real y que destruía muñecos de paja, mientras su madre lo supervisaba y en un punto se vio que Marcelo las técnicas de espada siendo supervisado esta vez por un hombre de mayor de edad y que parecía tener rasgos japoneses o asiáticos.

Fin del flash back.

-"es cierto eh entrenado muy duro, puede que haya dejado los entrenamientos cuando mi madre desapareció"-pensó Marcelo para luego prestar toda su atención al combate.

-será mejor que te prepares porque ya estas acabado-dijo Benitus.

-yo no lo creo tontos, ¡Omega Espada!-dijo Marcelo y se vio que ya tenía su espada y luego se puso en una posición de pelea bastante extraña, se vio que tenía su Espada en la mano Izquierda y su mano derecha hacia una especie de señal.

-¿qué cree que hace?-dijo Husseil confundido.

-que importa ataquémoslo ahora-dijo Benitus y se dispuso a atacar a Marcelo, atacándolo desde el aire, pero lo siguiente asombro a los Rangers y eso fue que Marcelo había evadido el ataque con un ágil movimiento.

Para así después atacar a Husseil con su espada logrando asestarle un golpe y después ataco a Tlerian y Hantio dándole dos golpes con su espada y por ultimo dio un gran salto atacando con su espada a Benitus, todos los Rangers quedaron impresionados y luego se vio que los 4 guerreros de Astronema fueron derribados.

-¡lo logre!-dijo Marcelo al ver que esos entrenamientos con la espada, le habían servido de mucho.

-como lo hizo-dijo Jake.

-fue increíble-dijo Emma sorprendida al igual que todos sus amigos.

-Marcelo es un Ranger increíble-dijo Troy.

-así se hace Marcelo-dijo Michael con tono alegra.

-no pensé que Marcelo tuviera esas técnicas de combate-dijo Mira con el mismo tono que su amigo.

-por eso Marcelo es nuestro líder, nunca se rinde-dijo Steve

Los 4 guerreros de Astronema se levantaron muy molestos- ¡cómo es posible que ese Ranger debilucho nos haya hecho eso!-dijo Tlerian.

-¡hay que darle una lección!-dijeron Hantio y Benitus al mismo tiempo.

-estoy de acuerdo, ¡al ataque!-dijo Husseil que junto con sus compañeros se preparaban para disparar un rayo de energía, lo cual los demás Rangers vieron.

-¡Marcelo cuidado!-dijo Holly preocupada, Marcelo volteo, pero fue tarde ya que el ataque de los cuatro fue un ataque combinado que golpeo a Marcelo mandándolo a volar, estaba inconsciente aunque todavía tenía su forma Ranger, sus amigos y los Rangers Megaforce se quedaron quietos al ver lo que sucedió.

-eso le enseñara a no meterse con la reina Astronema-dijo Husseil.

-bueno al fin nos deshicimos de uno ahora faltan 12-dijo Tlerian y al decir eso sus demás compañeros dieron una malvada risa que provoco que los Rangers se pusieran de pie.

-¡esto no se va a quedar así, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a nuestro amigo!-dijo Steve molesto y junto con los demás fueron a atacar a los guerreros de Astronema, usando sus armas.

-vaya ya vienen hacia nosotros, que gran error-dijo Husseil y junto a sus compañeros atacaron a los Rangers, se vio que aunque los Rangers hacían ataques aleatorios a cada uno de los guerreros, no podían causarles un daño.

En eso los 4 guerreros hicieron lo mismo a los Rangers, atacaron con un rayo de energía combinado, derribando así a los Rangers, pero aun así ellos volvieron a ponerse de pie y siguieron peleando.

 **Centro de mando.**

Todos podían ver como los Rangers estaban siendo derrotados, no lo podían creer- esto no puede estar pasando-Ángela estaba preocupada de que la situación haya ido empeorando de a poco.

-yo tampoco-dijo Gosei- parece que Astronema mando a guerreros muy fuertes, necesitamos ayuda.

-no podemos hacerlo Gosei, gracias al portal dimensional que se abrió, hizo que los controles de comunicación del centro de mando se inutilizaran-dijo Tensou.

Mientras Chris, Alex y Yuri, veían como los Rangers estaban siendo derrotados, pero más que todo vieron que Marcelo estaba inconsciente en el suelo lo que los sorprendió ya que vieron como Marcelo les dio pelea a esos monstruos hace unos minutos- despierta…-dijeron los tres, cosa que escucharon Gosei, Ángela y Tensou.

-¿Qué les sucede niños?-pregunto Ángela.

-despierta… Marcelo-volvieron a decir los tres sin perder las esperanzas.

-niños no pueden hacer nada, Marcelo esta inconsciente-dijo Ángela.

-¡no!-dijo Chris sorprendiendo a Gosei, Ángela y Tensou- ¡Marcelo aún está en su forma Ranger, aún puede seguir pelear!

-¡así es, Marcelo aún está en la pelea!-dijo Alex

-¡no perderemos la esperanza, sé que Marcelo podrá derrotarlos!-dijo Yuri del mismo modo que Chris y Alex.

-niños… -dijo Gosei sorprendido por la actitud del hermano de Marcelo, la sobrina de Yubel y la actitud de Alex.

-¡Marcelo debes despertar, no te rindas!-gritaron los tres sin perder las esperanzas de que Marcelo despertara.

 **Lago de Angel Grove**

Se vio que los Rangers estaban siendo derrotados no podían hacer algo para contra atacar, mientras Marcelo seguía inconsciente, pero en su mente se vio otra ilusión una parecida a la que tuvo la otra ocasión, se vio que el tal Jin que tenía un parecido con Marcelo derrotaba a varios guerreros Drakzes y después de vencer al último Drakzes, Jin se dio la vuelta parecía dirigirse a alguien- ¡no pienso rendirme, nadie aquí se dará por vencido!

Marcelo solo movió un poco su mano, para luego escuchar el grito de Chris, Alex y Yuri, y volvió a mover su mano, pasaron unos segundos y luego escucho el rugido de su Zord, en eso Marcelo despertó y se vio que el visor de su caso había un brillo de color rojo, se vio que eran los ojos de Marcelo y de a poco comenzó a levantarse cosa que notaron todos.

-Marcelo-dijo Holly sorprendida

-se está levantando-dijo Troy igual de sorprendido que los demás.

-vaya, miren nada más, el Ranger rojo todavía quiere pelear-dijo Hantio.

-encárgate Tlerian-dijo Husseil.

-por supuesto, lo lamento pero vas a tener que desaparecer de una vez-dijo Tlerian preparándose para atacar con un rayo de energía- ¿Pero qué…?-al decir eso llamo la atención de sus compañeros y de los Rangers.

Se vio que Marcelo levanto su mano izquierda- ¡Dino Omega Cartridge!-al decir eso, se vio que una especie de arma que tenía la cabeza del Zord de Marcelo apareció en su mano izquierda y luego se la coloco en su mano derecha, para después combinarla con la dino arma que tenía en el estuche de su cinturón- ¡Dino Arma, Carnotauro Buster!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva arma de Marcelo incluso en el centro de mando todos estaban sorprendidos, en eso Marcelo levanto su mano derecha dispuesto a disparar con su nueva arma y para sorpresa de todos, disparo una gran ráfaga de proyectiles de energía que derribaron a Tlerian dejándolo muy lastimado, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!-dijo Husseil aun sorprendido, en eso Marcelo se acercó a toda velocidad dispuesto a atacar a los guerreros que quedaban en pie- ¡rápido Benitus ataca!

-¡por supuesto!-dijo Benitus y lanzo un rayo de energía que Marcelo esquivo con una gran agilidad para después darle un golpe con su mano derecha a Hantio y lo mando a volar para que chocara con Benitus derribando a los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo es que ese Ranger tiene ese poder?!-dijo Husseil, pero no se percató que Marcelo estaba por atacarlo, reacciono para golpearlo con sus garras, pero Marcelo lo esquivo muy rápido agachándose y luego disparo con su Carnotauro Buster en el estómago derribando Husseil con el impacto del fuerte proyectil.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que hizo Marcelo y los Rangers empezaron a acercarse a Marcelo- Marcelo… estas bien-dijo Holly algo tímida ya que al ver como el visor del casco de Marcelo brillaban sus dos ojos y de pronto ese brillo fue desapareciendo.

-si… estoy bien-dijo Marcelo con tono alegre y todos se alegraron al escuchar que Marcelo estaba bien.

-oye Marcelo, como conseguiste esa arma-dijo Troy.

-la verdad no lo sé, pero pude sentir como mi Zord me llamaba y también escuche el grito de mi hermano, de Yuri y el de Alex, diciéndome que despertara y que no me rindiera, creo que por eso pude tener esta nueva arma-dijo Marcelo.

-¿es enserio?-dijo Troy, Marcelo solo asintió-… eres un Ranger increíble Marcelo.

-gracias Troy, pero nuestro trabajo no ha terminado-dijo Marcelo y todos vieron como los 4 guerreros se levantaban.

-pagaran por esto, en especial tu Ranger Rojo Dino Omega-dijo Husseil señalando a Marcelo.

-yo no estaría tan seguro gato sobrealimentado, están listos-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron.

-por supuesto, vamos al ataque amigos-dijo Troy y todos atacaron a los 4 guerreros y esta vez se vio que los Rangers ya tenían ventaja, ya que las chicas estaban dándole pelea a Benitus y aunque uso sus alas para volar con un gran ataque combinado lo derribaron usando el Omega Arco de Holly.

-fue un buen tiro Holly-dijo Emma.

-gracias Emma-dijo Holly.

Y luego se vio que Michael, Davis, Jake y Noah con grandes ataques coordinados bloqueaban cada ataque de Hantio y de un momento Davis y Michael usaron sus ramas para dañar a Hantio y luego Jake y Noah atacaron a Hantio con sus sables.

-ese es un trabajo de equipo-dijo Noah.

-ya lo creo-dijo Davis.

Con Steve, Mira y Orion se vio que los chicos le daban pelea a Tlerian ya que usando los sables de Steve bloqueaban los ataques, mientras Mira y Orion atacaban y cuando llego el momento los 3 atacaron al mismo tiempo derribando a Tlerian.

-así es como luchan los Power Rangers-dijo Orion.

-concuerdo-dijo Steve.

-no vamos a perder, mientras tengamos algo porque luchar-dijo Mira.

Con Marcelo y Tory se vio que los dos derrotaban a Husseil de manera rápida- Troy toma mi espada-dijo Marcelo.

-gracias Marcelo-dijo Troy y dio un gran salto- ¡Súper Mega Saber, Omega Espada, ataque doble!-dijo Troy, primero golpeo con la Omega Espada y luego golpeo con su Saber dándole así un golpe critico a Husseil.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Carnotauro Buster se cargaba de energía- ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-y se vio que el Buster disparo un gran proyectil de energía que lastimo gravemente a Husseil.

En eso todos los Rangers se reunieron- es hora de derrotarlos, están listos-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron, los Rangers Megaforce volvieron a su modo normal y combinaron sus armas.

-estamos listos-dijo Troy, y luego se vio que Marcelo y sus amigos también combinaron sus armas.

-están listos-dijo Marcelo sus amigos asintieron.

-esto no puede estar sucediendo… cómo es posible que nos estén venciendo, si solamente son unos inútiles-dijo Husseil, mientras sus compañeros se levantaban.

-déjame decirte esto… no existe un ser inútil en este mundo, el que crea eso, es porque no entiende absolutamente los sentimientos de alguien-dijo Marcelo.

-tiene razón, ya ni crean que sus absurdos insultos nos van a afectar, porque Marcelo lo demostró, a pesar de que lo atacaron sin piedad y creyeron vencerlo por completo, él se puso de pie demostrándoles la fuerza que tenemos todos los Power Rangers-finalizo Troy, entendiendo al fin lo que dijo Marcelo, nunca debes rendirte a pesar de lo que los demás puedan decir de ti, mientras sigas luchando, podrás salir adelante.

-¡Megaforce Blaster, fuego/Omega Dino Blaster, fuego!-dijeron los Rangers y el disparo de sus armas que se combinaron y destruyeron completamente a los guerreros de Astronema.

-lo logramos, esa fue una gran victoria para los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo mientras todos estaban con una gran alegría, después de derrotar a los guerreros de Astronema.

 **Centro de mando.**

-¡lo lograron!-dijo Chris con alegría.

-¡si lo hicieron, Marcelo es increíble!-dijo Yuri con alegría.

-¡ni yo lo puedo creer, derrotaron a guerreros de Astronema, ellos son increíbles!-dijo Alex con alegría.

-¡no puedo creerlo, lo hicieron Gosei, esos chicos son increíbles!—dijo Ángela que también estaba alegre.

-¡Marcelo y los demás lo hicieron, lograron derrotarlos!-dijo Tensou que no paraba su alegría.

-"lo hicieron bien… Troy, tú y tus amigos lo hicieron bien… y Marcelo, eres un Ranger increíble, eres muy distinto a muchos seres que eh conocido"-pensó Gosei- ¡bien hecho Rangers!

Pasaron unos minutos y se vio que Marcelo y los demás volvieron, solamente para ser felicitados, primeramente por Ángela- lo hicieron bien chicos, tienen que estar orgullosos.

-gracias Ángela-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-Rangers-dijo Gosei llamando la atención de todos- acérquense… sé que tuvieron muchos problemas en esta batalla, pero déjenme decirles que lo hicieron muy bien.

-gracias Gosei-dijo Troy.

-Troy tú y tus amigos lo hicieron bien, lucharon lo mejor que pudieron contra esos monstruos de Astronema-dijo Gosei y los Rangers Megaforce solo sonrieron- y Marcelo, tú y tus amigos lo hicieron bien, supieron cómo luchar en equipo junto con otros Rangers.

Los Rangers Dino Omega solo sonrieron- lo hicimos bien-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Davis hablo- oye Gosei quería preguntarte, que fue esa energía que uso Marcelo para invocar esa nueva arma.

-no estoy seguro Davis, pero creo que ese es otro de los poderes que Marcelo y ustedes tienen-dijo Gosei.

-¿hablas enserio Gosei?-dijo Steve sorprendido.

-así es, tal vez la próxima ustedes también lo hagan-los demás Rangers Dino Omega asintieron seriamente, ante lo dicho por Gosei.

-bueno chicos-dijo Troy acercándose a Marcelo- fue un gusto poder pelear a su lado.

-a nosotros también Troy-dijo Marcelo dándole la mano a Troy y ambos estrecharon las manos.

-solo un consejo Marcelo-dijo Troy, Marcelo solo se quedó confundido- no te relajes bastante o podría pasarte lo mismo que a nosotros.

Marcelo solo sonrió- gracias por el consejo Troy, descuida no cometeré ese error-Troy solo asintió.

-bueno nosotros ya debemos irnos-dijo Troy y sus amigos asintieron.

-oigan porque no se quedan, para el evento de esta noche, habrá un evento de música hoy en el centro juvenil, así que porque no vienen-dijo Marcelo

Los Rangers Megaforce lo pensaron y al final asintieron- por supuesto porque no-dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

En eso Holly le dio un golpe a Marcelo en su brazo- oye ¿porque hiciste eso?-dijo Marcelo adolorido por el golpe.

-que ya se te olvido, nosotros tenemos que tocar en ese evento-dijo Holly molesta.

-es cierto-dijo Marcelo, al escuchar eso los Rangers Megaforce les preguntaron.

-esperen, ustedes van a tocar-dijo Gia, siendo Steve respondiéndole que si, efectivamente ellos iban a tocar.

-pues con mayor razón iremos a verlos-dijo Emma.

Holly solo se sintió nerviosa- cálmate Holly lo harás bien-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso Holly vio a sus demás amigos que le dieron una sonrisa.

-bueno que esperamos-dijo Holly alegre y todos solo levantaron sus manos.

 **Centro Juvenil**

Se vio que ya era de noche, eran como las 7:30 y se vio a los Rangers- oigan chicos ya se aprendieron las notas musicales de sus respectivos instrumentos-dijo Marcelo sosteniendo su guitarra.

-yo ya me la aprendí-dijo Yolei con su bajo- y que me dicen ustedes dos-viendo a Steve y Michael.

-no hay problema por mí-dijo Steve que tenía sus baquetas.

-por favor hablas con un haz del teclado-dijo Michael con una gran sonrisa.

-chicos ya están listos-dijo Adelle y ellos asintieron, pero luego vio que Holly no estaba- ¿dónde está Holly?

-aquí estoy lamento la tardanza-dijo Holly que vestía un pantalón negro, una blusa rosa, con tonalidades rojas y blancas y su cabello estaba amarado en una colita.

-vaya Holly te vez bien-dijo Adelle con una sonrisa.

-gracias Adelle-dijo Holly sonriendo.

-bueno será mejor que se preparen-dijo Adelle, que se retiraba.

Holly se acercó a sus amigos- y bien como me veo-dijo Holly.

-te vez bien Holly-dijo Steve y Michael solo asintió.

-te ves increíble amiga-dijo Yolei, en eso Holly vio que Marcelo estaba algo sorprendido.

En eso Marcelo solo sonrió- te vez bien Holly, estoy seguro que cantaras muy bien en este concierto.

-gracias Marcelo-dijo Holly con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, al recibir ese gesto de su amigo, en eso vieron que Adelle les hacia una señal de que ya debían entrar al escenario- bueno ya están listos-sus amigos solo asintieron con una sonrisa- pues andando.

Se vio que Adelle estaba en el escenario- bueno escuchen-dijo Adelle por el micrófono, todos le prestaron atención, se vio que en una mesa estaban los Rangers Megaforce junto con Adelle, Chris, Alex y Yuri, mientras que cerca del escenario estaban Davis y Mira encendiendo el equipo eléctrico y preparando la batería y el teclado electrónico.- antes de comenzar debo decirles que no pudimos traer a los cantantes que habitualmente cantan aquí, pero hoy se hace presente una buena cantante y sé que la pasaran muy bien esta noche, bueno sin más que decir déjenme presentarles a Holly y a sus amigos Marcelo, Steve, Yolei y Michael, un aplauso para ellos.

Los mencionados entraron al escenario y recibieron unos aplausos, cada uno se acomodó en su lugar, Steve donde estaba la batería, Michael fue al teclado eléctrico, Marcelo estaba del lado derecho y Yolei en el izquierdo y Holly estaba en el centro ya que era la cantante- buenas noches-dijo Holly por el micrófono- bueno espero que disfruten de la canción y que la pasen muy bien, bueno aquí vamos 1, 2, 3…

 **(Aquí les dejo el Link del tema, eh de decir que esta canción me parece una muy bonita para que Holly lo cante, y que tiene un buen mensaje si lo analizas: watch?v=gWxoS02WXek)**

Marcelo comenzaba a tocar la guitarra y después de a poco los demás le siguieron, hasta que Holly comenzó a cantar…

 **Mis sueños atrapados siempre cambian de forma**

 **Y antes de poder realizarlos los pierdo todos**

 **Pero se…**

 **Cada vez que miro en el ayer, mi corazón me duele…**

 **Tengo que encontrar los fragmentos de mi memoria olvidada**

 **En el mañana que no puedo ver…**

 **Creo en mi sueño**

 **Es frágil, pero en un rincón del mundo**

 **Un día brillante me espera, conteniendo el dolor**

 **Que nunca desaparecerá… A Sing of Wish (traducción: Un canto de deseo)**

 **Durante las noches sin dormir, sigo buscando sola**

 **Hasta que un deseo alcanza una estrella que está a punto de desaparecer**

 **Realmente lo sabes**

 **Hazte fuerte, si te sientes solo**

 **Despierta y emprende el vuelo por el cielo**

 **Como si persiguieras una visión distante**

 **Un arcoíris se funde dentro de aquella colina cubierta de zinnia**

 **Y creo en un sueño brillante como el sol sonriente**

 **Que siempre estoy buscando… A Sing of Wish (Un canto de deseo)**

 **Creo en mi sueño**

 **Es frágil, pero en un rincón del mundo**

 **Un día brillante espera, conteniendo el dolor**

 **Que nunca desaparecerá… A Sing of Wish (Un Canto de deseo)**

Al terminar la canción todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Holly se vio que suspiraba de alegría al ver que los que estaban en el centro juvenil aplaudían, como también lo hacían los Rangers Megaforce, al igual que Ángela, Chris, Alex y Yuri.

 **Casa de Tommy.**

Chris, Yuri y Alex se despertaron luego de la noche de ayer, se vistieron y comenzaron a bajar a la cocina- oigan chicos, creen que Marcelo haya comprado esta vez comida para hacer el desayuno-dijo Alex.

-no lo sé, pero tal vez no, así que será mejor prepararnos para ir al centro juvenil-dijo Yuri.

-mi hermano es un irresponsable-dijo Chris, pero en eso vieron que Marcelo ya estaba en la cocina y había terminado de hacer el desayuno- ¿pero qué?

-hola, buenos días, espero que hayan dormido bien, porque ya está el desayuno-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-pero Marcelo de donde conseguiste dinero para comprar esto-dijo Yuri sorprendida.

-aunque no lo crean conseguí trabajo de medio tiempo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-y se puede saber de qué trabajas-pregunto Alex.

Marcelo no quería responder, pero al final tuvo que decirlo- solamente pudo conseguir un trabajo de repartidor de periódicos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, trabajas de repartidor de periódicos?!-dijo Chris.

-eso quiere decir que saliste de casa a trabajar hasta muy temprano-dijo Yuri sorprendida.

-bueno no podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada o si-dijo Marcelo y los chicos lo pensaron y al final le dieron la razón a Marcelo- bueno hablaremos de eso después, ahora porque no desayunamos.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a desayunar- "buscar trabajo es difícil"-pensó Marcelo y luego se puso algo tenso- "no sé porque… pero me da la sensación de que no me ira bien en los siguientes días… y estoy seguro que esta sensación es debido a… Elsa"-pensó Marcelo con miedo por esa gran posibilidad

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Se vio a Durahan tranquilo, para después sonreír- que sucede amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-ya sé de donde vinieron esos guerreros-dijo Durahan- …Astronema ya está regresando, parece que ya termino el viaje que estuvo haciendo.

-¿Astronema? está seguro amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

-completamente, ahora debemos prepararnos ya que estoy seguro que podremos aprovechar esta llegada de Astronema… bueno dime Ghidorah la nave ya está lista, porque necesito que mi plan salga bien-dijo Durahan.

-por supuesto amo Durahan, cuando usted ordene pondremos en marcha el plan-dijo Ghidorah.

-muy bien, debemos prepararnos porque recibiremos una enorme visita-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa malvada.

 **Centro de mando.**

Se vio que Gosei estaba algo tenso- cielos ya sabía que este día iba a llegar-dijo Gosei.

-yo tampoco lo dudaba Gosei-dijo Tensou, en eso apareció Ángela junto con Davis.

-hola Gosei como están-dijo Davis.

-podría decirse que no muy bien-dijo Tensou.

-¿y se puede saber por qué?-pregunto Davis.

-ella llegara en unos días-dijo Gosei.

Y Ángela pensó en la palabras de Gosei- estás diciendo que Elsa… ya viene-al escuchar eso Davis se sorprendió.

-así es, Elsa nos contactó y dijo que ya vendría-dijo Gosei.

-eso es estupendo-dijo Ángela, en eso Davis lo pensó y se le vino una idea terrible.

-un momento Gosei, si Elsa ya viene en camino, eso quiere decir que… Astronema también está volviendo-Davis se mostró muy preocupado por aquella posibilidad.

-así es Davis, Astronema ya viene en camino, Elsa me dijo que Yubel y los demás ya están por volver-dijo Gosei, Ángela y Davis estuvieron nerviosos ya que se enteraron de que Astronema estaba volviendo, lo cual significaba que las cosas iban a empeorar.

Termino el episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, lamento si no tuvo una batalla Megazord sé que les habría gustado que hiciera eso, pero no tuve el tiempo, bueno ahora vamos con los Reviews:**

 **By the way, for readers who are abroad, bone in the language as English or any other, because leave quietly their views, since gladly I am going to answer them, despite the fact that I will have to use the Google Translate good but I want to know their views.** **(Por cierto, para los lectores que son del extranjero, ósea en el idioma como el Inglés o cualquier otro, pues dejen tranquilamente sus opiniones, ya que gustosamente voy a responderlas, a pesar de que tendré que usar el Traductor Google, pero bueno quiero saber sus opiniones).**

 **Draizen:** pues como viste, trabajando en equipo y con la nueva arma de Marcelo, pudieron vencerlos y demostrarles que ningún Ranger es inútil, haciéndoles ver que cada equipo Ranger siempre puede aportar algo, ya que ningún ser es inútil en esta vida, solo debes tener determinación y convencerte de que puedes lograr tus objetivos, en fin nos leemos en otra ocasión amigo y cuídate.

 **Ya terminado de responder os Reviews, empecemos con mi opinión sobre Power Rangers Turbo del a Era SABAN:**

 **Con los personajes, pues bueno… que se puede decir, quien no conocía a Tommy, Adam, Katherine y Aisha, Justin la verdad era un personaje bastante difícil de poder empatizar con él, en cuanto para la segunda parte de la serie pues TJ, Ashley, Carlos y Cassie, pues hay que admitir que fueron personajes aceptables, hasta que llego la siguiente temporada donde termino por explorarlos de mejor manera, mientras Dimitria, hay que decir que fue difícil poder empatizar con ella, pero conforme avanzaban los caps se podía empatizar poco a poco, en cuanto a los villanos, pues Divatox fue bastante regular, sobre todo porque era un villano muy de programa infantil si me entienden, y para los estándares de una serie como Power Rangers, pues no eran tan villana que digamos, hasta el último cap, donde es la segunda en hallar el Centro de Mando y destruirlo, ya que Lord Zedd y Rita fueron los primeros, siendo Goldar y Rito los que causaron el ataque.**

 **Los Zords y Megazords fueron bastante interesantes, así como también las armas y vehículos que tenían, sobre todo en la segunda parte ya que los Zords ahí tienen un buen diseño, además de unas combinaciones interesantes en su momento, a pesar de no ser tan épicas, pero las peleas de los Megazords sin duda alguna son geniales.**

 **Hay que admitir que las cosas que perjudicaron a esta serie fue el Señor Saban, por un tacaño, ya que debido a eso mantuvo siempre a un elenco para seguir trayendo un fan service donde ya era agotador y aburrido, si bien el elenco cambio, la serie no tuvo alguna mejoría y que estuvo a punto de matar a la franquicia, no solo por el bajo raiting de la Serie, sino también del bajo nivel de ventas de los productos.**

 **Y la historia si bien es interesante, pero el desarrollo no lo es tanto, ya que a pesar del cambio del elenco que sin duda tiene algunos momentos buenos pero que no fueron lo suficientemente buenos para dar algo bueno a la serie y sobre todo llamar la atención del espectador para que tenga interés en comprar los productos.**

 **A pesar de todo lo malo que tuvo esta serie, sin duda hay que admitir que tuvo momentos bastante buenos e interesantes, sobre todo con momentos muy geniales como las batallas Megazord que sin duda fue lo mejor que se pudo ver de esta temporada.**

 **En cuanto a la banda sonora, fue algo interesante y la verdad es que trataba de acompañar a cada capítulo de la mejor manera posible y que si bien lograba su cometido, le faltaba ese algo que tuvieron sus predecesoras, pero aun así fue una banda sonora aceptable.**

 **Pero de lo bueno que tuvo esta serie fue un final bastante bueno e interesante para engancharte a la siguiente temporada que en ese momento iba a ser la última de la serie, pero ya dentro de unos caps hablaremos de eso, pero el final de esta temporada fueron buenos e interesantes, así como las batallas Megazords, la destrucción del Centro de Mando y sobre todo el momento en que los Rangers deciden seguir a Divatox al espacio para detenerla, siendo Justin el único del grupo que se queda en la tierra debido a un tema que fue un desarrollo interesante en el personaje, sin duda un 10/10 para este final.**

 **Y con esto terminamos mi opinión a esta serie que es PR Turbo que si bien es la oveja negra de la Era SABAN, igual tuvo sus cosas buenas a pesar de la mala venta de productos, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado mi opinión. En fin espero les haya gustado el cap y mi opinión sobre PR Turbo, en fin nos leemos en otro momento queridos lectores y cuídense.**

 **Gente aquí hay otra pequeña escena de un capítulo del Fic que estoy planeando.**

Se vio que alguien estaba afuera de lo que era un estadio.

-cielos… no me sorprende, sabía que esto sucedería-se vio que era un chico de pelo café y que llevaba unos lentes.

Pero algo llamo su atención, se vio que era un joven de pelo castaño algo rojizo.

-oye amigo-se vio que el chico estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Por qué tardaste? Todos están esperando a que llegues-le reprocho el chico de lentes al castaño.

-oye no te enfades conmigo, porque también es culpa tuya… además no querrás saber lo que hice para poder salir- al oír aquellas palabras del castaño, el chico de lentes se sorprendió, para luego imaginarse la locura que hizo su amigo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se oyó un grito que contenía un gran enojo.

Y mayor razón, porque se vio en una pizarra un dibujo de una chica que estaba esclavizando a unos estudiantes, con un mensaje bastante curioso… pero lo que si llamo la atención fue a una chica con un cabello que hacia recordar al fuego, acompañado de sus amigas que reían por la situación, 4 de manera incomoda, mientras las otras 2 se mataban de risa.

A la vez que también había una mujer con un tono de cabello multicolor sonriendo algo apenada al ver el dibujo que había en la pizarra.

-¡estoy harta de ese tono! ¡Cuando lo atrape, tendrá que limpiar cada baldosa con un cepillo de dientes!

-hay que admitir que es un buen dibujante, no crees-las palabras de la mujer, fueron algo sarcásticas, de hecho no eran tan buen dibujo pero sí que era muy caricaturesco.

-¡disculpe!-respondió ofendida la chica, ya que ese dibujo no le agradaba del todo.

Volviendo con los chicos que ya estaban cerca del estadio.

-no hablaras enserio, te das cuenta que estarás castigado por todo un mes.

-argh que importa, además tan aburrido de oírla hablar sobre cómo me comporto y mis susodichos defectos, como si fuéramos amigos, además de que estaba quejando sobre el modo en que estaba limpiando el aula, lo cual no me dejo alternativa a escaparme.

 **Aquí termina otra pequeña escena.**


	26. La aparición de Durahan

**Hola amigos, espero que el anterior episodio les haya gustado, ya que me esforcé mucho, pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio, espero que les guste. Por cierto este cap se sitúa en el día 8 del Mes de Julio del 2014.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **26: La aparición de Durahan.**

El Centro de mando estaba con un silencio, dejando escuchar solamente los sonidos de los paneles de control, siendo Gosei, Tensou, Ángela y Davis que estaban presentes, pero nerviosos… solamente por saber que Astronema estaba a punto de regresar.

-esto está yendo muy mal-Ángela estaba preocupada al igual que los otros presentes.

-ya lo creo, sabemos que Yubel y los demás ya van a regresar, pero que tal si Astronema llega primero-Davis estaba preocupado solamente por tener aquel pensamiento.

-no debemos especular esas cosas Davis-Gosei con sus palabras trataba de calmar la situación.

-es cierto no podemos especular-dijo Ángela- por cierto Gosei, cuanto tardara Elsa en llegar a la tierra.

-creo que tardara como un día terrestre, como es la guardiana del eso no le impedirá llegar a tiempo-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo-dijo Ángela que comprendía de que a pesar de que Elsa fuera la nueva Guardiana, no iba a aparecer en frente de ellos así como así.

-y que hay de Yubel y los demás-dijo Davis.

-no tengo idea, pero tal vez lleguen unos minutos más tarde, después de la llegada de Elsa-dijo Gosei.

-ya veo, entonces si Astronema llega, tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para detenerla-dijo Davis.

-quería preguntarte algo Gosei, a cuantas dimensiones fueron Yubel y los demás-dijo Ángela.

-ellos estuvieron solamente en 2 dimensiones-dijo Gosei sorprendiendo así a Ángela y Davis- si se preguntan cuantos días estuvieron les diré que no fueron muchos, ya que el paso del tiempo de cada dimensión va de maneras distintas.

Lo cual sorprendió a Davis y Ángela- pero Gosei que haremos ahora con Astronema-dijo Tensou.

-no lo sé, pero tenemos que estar preparados si Astronema llega antes que Elsa y los Rangers Dragon-dijo Gosei seriamente, ya que estaba consciente de que Astronema era un gran problema.

-entendido Gosei, bueno iré a ver a Marcelo y los demás-dijo Davis.

 **Centro juvenil.**

Era de tarde y se vio a los chicos que estaban comiendo unas hamburguesas con unos jugos- no sabía que habías conseguido trabajo Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-conseguí el trabajo antes de llegar para el concierto-dijo Marcelo y le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-ya veo, pero aun así, crees que eso será suficiente-dijo Steve

-aunque no lo creas tengo doble ruta cuando reparto los periódicos-dijo Marcelo.

-doble ruta, pero acaso eso no es muy agotador, además puedes entregar un periódico tarde no lo crees-dijo Steve.

Marcelo solo asintió, en eso Michael hablo- no estarás usando los poderes Rangers para eso oh si-con tono acusador

-claro que no, usar mis poderes para mi propio beneficio no sería correcto, además repartir periódicos es un buen ejercicio saben-dijo Marcelo.

Todos se vieron confundidos- como que repartir periódicos puede ser un buen ejercicio hermano-dijo Chris.

-lo digo, porque cuando repartes periódicos, llega un momento en el que tienes que correr por tu vida y eso lo hace un buen ejercicio-dijo Marcelo sonriendo.

-y cuál podría ser ese momento Marcelo-dijo Yuri confundida

-es muy fácil… escapar de la mordida de los perros-dijo Marcelo con tono de miedo pero a la vez con una mirada retadora ya que lo consideraba un desafío repartir los periódicos, sus amigos así como los niños solo agacharon la mirada

-como no lo vimos venir-dijeron los chicos por la actitud de Marcelo que a pesar de todo la pasaba bien y sonreía.

-bueno dejando ese tema, que hiciste con la paga que nos dio Adelle por haber tocado-dijo Steve.

-por cierto cuanto les pago Adelle-dijo Alex.

-Adelle nos pagó a cada uno 150 dólares-dijo Marcelo.

-así que usaste ese dinero para comprar los alimentos para el desayuno-dijo Yuri y Marcelo asintió.

-bueno chicos hay que retirarnos-dijo Marcelo.

-ya se van chicos-dijo Adelle que se acercó a los chicos.

-así es Adelle y dime cuanto te debemos-dijo Marcelo.

-no me deben nada, la casa invita sobre todo porque hicieron un buen espectáculo de música ayer-dijo Adelle.

-bueno si tú lo dices-dijo Marcelo.

En eso se acercó Holly- oye Adelle necesitamos algo de ayuda, hoy hay muchos clientes-dijo Holly.

-de acuerdo, enseguida voy-dijo Adelle.

-nos vemos amigos, los veremos más tarde-dijo Holly, sus amigos asintieron.

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos, Chris, Alex y Yuri.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

La nave de Durahan seguía en la órbita espacial cerca de la tierra, con su camuflaje aun activado.

-estamos asegurándonos de que la nave esté listo para cuando usted diga amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah.

-muy bien-dijo Durahan que miraba el planeta tierra y estaba concentrándose.

-¿qué sucede amo Durahan?-dijo Tanith.

-si son esos Rangers podemos enviar a uno de nuestros guerreros y yo podría tener otra oportunidad para vencerlos-dijo Naga.

-no es necesario Naga-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa, lo cual dejo confundido a sus generales- parece que Astronema envió a 5 guerreros.

-5 guerreros, pero si solo vimos a 4 de ellos-dijo Naga.

-es por eso… su último guerrero estuvo oculto, parece que puede volverse invisible y desaparecer su presencia interesante, creo que tendré que bajar a la tierra para darle una pista a los Rangers-dijo Durahan.

-iremos con usted amo Durahan-dijo Tanith.

-no quédense aquí, continúen con los preparativos, además esos Rangers no lograran ponerme un dedo encima… les demostrare lo que es el Poder Justo-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa de soberbia y luego desapareció.

 **Casa de Tommy**

Se veía a los Chris y los demás viendo la televisión, en eso Marcelo apareció- Chris estoy saliendo-dijo Marcelo.

-¿a dónde vas Marcelo?-dijo Yuri.

-voy a salir por un momento, ya que Davis me dijo que lo ayudara a llevar sus equipos electrónicos a su casa, volveré dentro de 1 hora, de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y los chicos asintieron y salió de la casa.

Marcelo paso por el parque de Angel Grove para tomar un atajo y se pudo ver que una silueta se movía y estaba siguiendo a Marcelo, pasaron unos minutos y Marcelo paso por una parte del parque en donde no había nadie y de pronto, se pudo ver como un meteoro se estrelló a unos 8 metros cerca de Marcelo, causando un gran impacto lo suficiente mente fuerte que hizo perder el equilibrio a Marcelo para que este cayera.

Marcelo se levantó para ver quién era después de que se despejara el polvo y pudo ver a un ser que tenía una armadura negra con detalles rojos y llevaba una espada en su mano izquierda y su rostro era de un color azulado, así como algunos detalles que parecían ser tatuajes de un color azul oscuro, se vio que aquella silueta seguía en el lugar.

-¿Quién es este sujeto, será mejor que me valla?-dijo la criatura que aún seguía invisible y se fue.

-¿quién eres tú?-dijo Marcelo que estaba sorprendido y Durahan solo pudo sonreír al ver la reacción de Marcelo.

 **Centro de mando.**

El centro de mando estaba tranquilo, hasta que la alarma sonó, pero esta vez muy fuerte como nunca antes se había escuchado.

-¿que estas sucediendo, porque la alarma está sonando de esa forma?-Ángela estaba sorprendida por la forma en que estaba sonando el alarma del Centro de Mando.

-parece que un ser con un poder muy grande llego a la tierra-dijo Tensou al ver la información en la computadora.

Ángela se asustó mucho al escuchar eso- se trata de Astronema.

-no es Astronema Ángela-dijo Gosei, cosa que sorprendió a Ángela- es un ser igual de fuerte, posiblemente sea Durahan, pero aun así hay algo que me inquieta de su energía.

-que es lo que te inquieta Gosei-dijo Ángela.

-no lo sé, aunque ese tal Durahan puede ser igual de peligroso que Astronema, su energía me inquieta mucho-dijo Gosei preocupado lo cual hizo que Ángela se preocupara- Tensou comunícate con los Rangers.

-enseguida Gosei, pero con la presencia maligna que llego se me está dificultando comunicarme con ellos-dijo Tensou.

-yo te ayudare Tensou-dijo Ángela que ayudaba a Tensou a comunicarse con los Rangers.

 **Parque de Angel Grove.**

Marcelo estaba sorprendido al ver a ese sujeto con una apariencia que nunca antes había visto de todos los oponentes con los que había luchado, pero aun así tenía una mala sensación de aquel sujeto.

-te lo volveré a repetir ¿quién eres?-dijo Marcelo con tono desafiante.

Durahan solo se rio- jajaja, quieres saber quién soy… pues te lo diré, yo soy Durahan hace mucho tiempo fui parte de una organización… pero no quiero darte información de algo que no vas a poder entender.

Marcelo se sorprendió pero más que nada porque le daba la sensación de que él era el enemigo que los ha estado atacando estos días, lo cual hizo que se pusiera serio al ver al enemigo principal que tenían- así que tú eres el tal Durahan que nos mandaba a esos enemigos no es así… entonces dime, porque estas atacando la tierra, acaso quieres conquistarla al igual que los demás locos que trataron de hacerlo.

-jejeje, conquistar ese planeta por favor, no estoy interesado en algo que hicieron los demás de manera evidente, además de ridículo-dijo Durahan y luego vio mejor el rostro de Marcelo y después sonrió- jajajajajaja

-¿qué es tan gracioso?-dijo Marcelo al ver como Durahan se reía.

-me rio, porque jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a alguien parecido a Jin, aunque tienes rasgos muy distintos al de él o solamente sea una coincidencia que te parezcas a él-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa siniestra.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Durahan, en eso recordó la primera visión que tuvo y recordó que aquel chico que se parecía a él y respondía al nombre de Jin, en eso Marcelo se tocó la cabeza ya que le llego otra visión, y se vio que Jin estaba luchando contra barrios monstruos y los iba derrotando con gran habilidad, de pronto se vio otra visión y se vio que Jin estaba al lado de un cuerpo sin vida y se vio que Jin tenía una mirada molesta y dirigió su mirada a un ser que sonreía con maldad ese extraño ser tenía apariencia humana de test morado, usaba un traje de color morado y negro, llevaba un medallón en su pecho, se vio que tenía cuernos entrelazados, unos dientes filosos y unas hendiduras en su cabeza que eran tentáculos que se asemejaban a su cabello.

Se vio que Jin se abalanzo contra él y lo derribo y debido por la ira trato de usar sus manos para estrangular a ese ser y estuvieron forcejeando, en eso se vio a alguien que estuvo en la primera visión de Marcelo y ese alguien era Zordon- ¡Jin!-dijo Zordon preocupado, después de forcejear ese ser derribo a Jin y se puso de pie, en eso Jin se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, para encarar a ese ser.

-eres un chico estúpido, acaso no sabes con quien estas tratando-dijo aquel ser con una sonrisa malvada.

-lo único que se… es que eres el asesino de uno de mis amigos-dijo Jin furioso.

-yo soy Ivan Ooze, líder de la alianza del mal-dijo aquel ser- un ser vivo tan insignificante como tú, no podrá vencerme.

-eso está por verse-dijo Jin que tenía una mirada decidida y preparado para luchar contra Ivan Ooze.

Y en ahí se acabó la visión de Marcelo y se vio que respiraba algo cansado, Durahan vio que Marcelo se comportaba de una manera extraña, en eso Marcelo reacciono y encaro a Durahan- dime Durahan, ¿Quién es ese tal Jin?

Durahan solo sonrió- jejeje no hay necesidad de que te diga eso, pero lo único que te diré es que Jin era un ser humano del planeta Shirai y fue un guerrero que entreno en el planeta Eltar para convertirse en uno de sus protectores-dijo Durahan.

-Eltar… te refieres al planeta de donde es Zordon-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es, pero lamento decirte que es lo único que vas a saber de mi… si quieres que te cuenta más detalles que conozco, pues la única forma de que eso pase es sacármelo a la fuerza Ranger-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo hare-dijo Marcelo sacando su Morpher y combinándolo con su comunicador- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!

Marcelo apareció con su traje Ranger- si para obtener información tengo que darte una paliza, pues lo voy a hacer-no perdió el tiempo y fue directo hacia Durahan con su Omega Espada dispuesto a atacar, pero Durahan lo bloqueo con su Espada, la batalla continuo Marcelo hacia todo lo posible y usaba todas sus habilidades, pero no lograba conectar un golpe y en un momento Durahan dejo de defenderse y contra ataco dándole una patada a Marcelo para después darle un golpe con su espada que lo derribo.

-eso es todo lo que tienes-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Durahan es muy fuerte"-pensó Marcelo y luego hablo ya que iba a preguntarle algo a Durahan- Durahan quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-que pregunta, si se trata de Jin, pues te lo volveré a repetir si quieres saber más me lo tendrás que sacar a la fuerza-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-sabes donde esta Astronema-dijo Marcelo.

-Astronema… no deberías preocuparte por eso sabes, solo te diré que ella está por llegar-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

Marcelo entonces recordó algo que dijo Durahan- dijiste que formabas parte de un organización, acaso era miembro de la alianza del mal, si es así… entonces debes saber porque Karone fue secuestrada no es así.

Durahan solo sonrió al escuchar lo que le dijo Marcelo- hay un error en lo que dices, pero en vez de darte detalles, solamente te dire que nunca forme parte de esa Alianza de desquiciados imbéciles, pero si se algo de Karone, quieres que te lo diga no es así… está bien te lo diré, la razón del porque Karone fue capturada es debido a una profecía.

-¿una profecía?-Marcelo estaba confundido, tras aquellas palabras de Durahan.

-así es, el ser que dijo eso fue Halakthy la mentora de Zordon y Ivan Ooze, antes de partir al plano espiritual, tuvo una visión profética y estas fueron sus palabras "un alma nacerá cuando las líneas de la ley, mismas que dividen al Universo, se cruzaran, dicho fenómeno ocurre cada 3000 años y aquel alama nacida en ese preciso momento tendría el potencial para convertirse en el más grande poder de todo el Universo que destruiría el mal o el bien, dependiendo de su elección"-al decir esto Marcelo se quedó sorprendido.

-eso quiere decir que Karone… -dijo Marcelo.

-así es… en ese preciso momento en el cruce de la líneas dimensionales Karone había nacido… cuando el nacimiento de Karone se supo tanto Zordon como Ivan se enteraron, tiempo después Ivan fue encerrado por Zordon, pero… aun así, Dark Espectro continuo con la investigación y fue cuando al fin se supo la verdad… Karone iba creciendo y sin saberlo estaba despertando un gran poder y fue en ese momento que Dark Espectro mando a Darkonda para capturar a Karone ya que uno de los aliados de Zordon los traiciono y le dio la información a Dark Espectro y así Astronema nació para servir al mal y destruir el lado del bien, y lo siguiente que paso fue… bueno tú debes saberlo no es así -dijo con una sonrisa.

-así es, se lo que sucedió después… pero sabes algo, lo que más me molesta es que la alianza del mal, rapto a una niña, solo para sus malvados planes, ¡no se los voy a perdonar!-dijo Marcelo molesto

-jejeje y crees que me interesa, piénsalo muchacho ya sea el lado del bien o del mal, ambos bandos abrían usado a Karone para sus propósitos egoístas-dijo Durahan.

-¡te equivocas!... no niego que Karone habría sido usada para fines egoístas ya sea de ambos bandos, pero la gran diferencia es que la Alianza del mal la iba a usar para hacer el mal y lastimar a seres inocentes, en cambio nosotros, el lado del bien… habríamos tratado de que ella no se sintiera como un objeto, la habríamos tratado mejor y que se sintiera bien consiga misma, además ella nos consideraría como sus amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-jejeje, no me hagas reír, no importa qué lado sea, mientras exista el bien y el mal, no habrá paz en el universo… lo único que trae paz es la Justicia, una Justicia que ustedes Rangers y alguien como Astronema no entiende-Durahan dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa muy soberbia, debido a que estaba seguro de sus palabras.

-no me importa la absurda Justicia que estás pensando, ¡Dino Omega Cartridge, Carnotauro Buster!-dijo Marcelo y lanzo una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía que Durahan bloqueo con su espada- ¡¿no puedo creerlo?!

-si piensas que con tus juguetes me vas a ganar, estas equivocado-dijo Durahan y comenzó a atacar a Marcelo que bloqueaba los ataques de Durahan difícilmente, en eso Marcelo encontró una apertura para atacar.

-bajaste la guardia-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Carnotauro Buster se cargaba de energía- ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-y se vio que el Buster disparo un gran proyectil de energía, pero Durahan la detuvo con su mano que lo hizo retrocedió 1 metro.

-vaya veo que eres fuerte Ranger, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme, ya que yo soy...-dijo Durahan que se acercó para atacar a Marcelo-…del planeta Eltar.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que escucho y por esa sorpresa, bajo la guardia o que causo que Durahan lo atacara con su espada derribándolo- déjame decirte algo, no ha habido ningún ser en el universo que haya logrado derrotar a un Eltariano, bueno la única vez que eso sucedió fue cuando Zordon se volvió el nuevo guardián del Universo… bueno me retiro, por cierto deberías saber que hay un guerrero más que Astronema envió.

Al escuchar eso Marcelo se sorprendió- que dijiste.

-ya me oíste, deberías apresurarte, estoy seguro que ese sujeto atacara a tus amigos cuando menos se lo esperen, te diré que ese guerrero tiene la capacidad de volverse invisible, buena suerte, porque estoy seguro que la van a necesitar-dijo Durahan y se retiró.

Marcelo se incorporó- "no entiendo porque me está ayudando, será que Durahan no quiere ayudar a Astronema"-dijo Marcelo pensando en esa posibilidad.

-no es momento de pensar en eso, si lo que dijo es cierto y hay otro guerrero de Astronema, entonces debo ir con mis amigos antes de que sean atacados-al decir eso Marcelo comenzó a usar su comunicador- Davis me escuchas… Davis, no funciona el comunicador tendré que ir en persona-y se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

 **Centro juvenil**

Se vio a todos los Rangers llevaban los equipos electrónicos a una camioneta- porque Marcelo no vino-dijo Holly molesta, debido a que su amigo les fallo en los equipos electrónicos.

-cálmate Holly, estoy seguro que tiene una explicación-dijo Davis.

-eso espero-dijo Holly molesta, pasaron unos minutos y se vio que los Rangers habían terminado.

-bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Davis.

Pero en eso Mira sintió que alguien los observaba, además de oír una especie de gruñido- amigos, alguien nos está observando-dijo Mira.

-¿cómo dices?-dijo Yolei sorprendida, al igual que sus demás amigos.

En eso se escuchó una sonrisa y apareció un guerrero que tenía aspecto de camaleón y respondía al nombre de Thuer- vaya, vaya no me esperaba que me encontraran a pesar de estar invisible.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Michael

-yo soy Thuer un guerrero de Astronema-dijo Thuer, lo cual sorprendió a los Rangers.

-Astronema, pero eso es imposible, si ella hubiera enviado un guerrero entonces Gosei nos habría avisado-dijo Yolei.

-lo que no saben Rangers, es que yo aproveche las fallas que tuvieron en el centro de mando cuando mis demás compañeros pasaron por ahí, al llegar me volví invisible para pasar desapercibido-dijo Thuer- tal vez vencieron a mis compañeros, pero no tendrán tanta suerte conmigo.

-eso ya lo veremos están listos-dijo Holly y sus amigos asintieron, para transformarse- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega poder!

-¡Therizinosaurus/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!-y los chicos aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers.

-prepárate porque acabaremos contigo-dijo Steve, sacando su Omega Arma al igual que sus amigos y fueron al ataque.

-yo no lo creo-dijo Thuer que ataco a los Rangers y se vio que los Rangers tenían dificultades para darle un golpe, ya que se volvió invisible y atacaba cuando era visible, además de usar una gran agilidad para acestarle golpes fuertes a los Rangers y de pronto Thuer disparo una rayo de energía de su boca para derribar a los Rangers- jejeje están acabados Rangers.

Thuer se iba acercando para vencer a los Rangers y en eso fue detenido por unos disparos, los Rangers vieron que se trataba de Marcelo que ataco con su nueva arma- están bien amigos-dijo Marcelo que se acercó a su equipo.

-estamos bien Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-se puede saber porque tardaste tanto-dijo Holly.

-tuve un gran inconveniente, pero se los diré luego, por ahora hay que vencer a este guerrero de Astronema-dijo Marcelo.

-como sabes que ese guerrero fue enviado por Astronema… Gosei te lo dijo-dijo Mira.

-no fue Gosei, fue alguien más… pero se los diré luego, por ahora hay que acabar con ese camaleón.

Sus amigos asintieron y se vio que Thuer se recuperaba del ataque de Marcelo- así que te les uniste Ranger rojo, pero bueno, eso no importa ya que yo los voy a derrotar-Thuer que se preparó para el ataque y siguiendo la misma estrategia peleo contra los Rangers, a pesar de que Marcelo se unió a la batalla, aun así no podían detener los ataques de Thuer y llego un punto en que todos fueron derribados por un ataque de Thuer- deberían rendirse.

Los Rangers no podían pararse con excepción de Marcelo que se levantó para continuar- aún no hemos sido derrotados, mientras aun podamos ponernos de pie seguiremos luchando, no nos rendiremos-Marcelo no perdió el tiempo y ataco a Thuer, se podía ver que esta vez Thuer tenía algunas dificultades en enfrentar a Marcelo.

Thuer al verse superado se volvió invisible para atacar a Marcelo y así derribarlo, Marcelo vio que sus amigos tenían la cabeza agachada- no se rindan amigos, aun podemos ganar, no puedo vencer a este tipo sin su ayuda-al decir esas palabras los Rangers comenzaron a levantarse.

-Marcelo tiene razón-dijo Michael y él pudo oír el rugido de su Zord.

-así es… no podemos rendirnos-dijo Yolei y le paso lo mismo que a Michael, escucho el rugido de su Zord.

-además él dijo que necesita nuestra ayuda-dijo Holly y escucho el rugido de su Zord.

-así es… no podemos dejarle solo-dijo Mira y pudo oír como su Zord rugía.

-ayudemos a nuestro amigo-dijo Davis y el también escucho el rugido de su Zord.

-trabajando juntos lo venceremos-dijo Steve y en eso pudo oír el rugido de su Zord- vamos amigos.

-¡Dino Omega Cartridges!-dijeron los Rangers y como sucedió con Marcelo a cada uno le apareció un arma que tenía la cabeza de su Zord y comenzaron a combinarlas con sus dino armas.

-¡Therizinosaurus, Pistola Doble Terrestre!-dijo Steve y se vio que su Arma eran unas 2 pistolas que tenía en cada mano.

-¡Stegosaurio, Rifle de Agua!-dijo Mira y su arma era un rifle de color celeste.

-¡Mastodonte, Bazuca de Hielo!-dijo Michael con una bazuca.

-¡Pterodáctilo, Ballesta Sónica!-dijo Holly con una ballesta

-¡Torosaurio, Escopeta de Trueno!-dijo Davis con un arma que disparaba ráfagas eléctricas.

-¡Cephalosaurio, Magnum Metálico!-dijo Yolei que tenía su arma en su mano izquierda.

Marcelo se sorprendió al ver las nuevas armas de sus amigos y luego se puso feliz- si… lo lograron amigos.

Thuer se veía sorprendido- no puede ser, que clase de poderes tienen ustedes.

Y Marcelo se reunió con sus amigos- solo te diré algo tonto, mientras sigamos trabajando en equipo no permitiremos que Astronema y otros seres malignos conquisten el universo… ¡al ataque amigos!

Y los Rangers atacaron a Thuer que evadía los ataques de los Rangers, pero en un descuido Steve lo ataco con su nueva arma- espero que esto te guste ¡Pistola Doble Terrestre, Impacto de Tierra!-dijo Steve y se vio que su arma disparaba proyectiles de tierra que provocaban mucho daño derribando así a Thuer.

-ahora es mi turno, ¡Rifle de Agua, Hidropulso!-dijo Mira, el proyectil fue una poderosa ráfaga de Agua.

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Thuer muy lastimado debido a ese ataque de agua.

-lástima porque esto aún no termina, ¡Bazuca de Hielo, Rayo Congelante!-dijo Michael, su arma disparo un rayo de hielo a muy altas temperaturas.

-prepárate porque te voy a dar una lección, ¡Ballesta Sónica, Saeta Ciclón!-dijo Holly y de su ballesta disparo barias flechas que fueron a gran velocidad y logro derribar a Thuer.

-ustedes están siendo un fastidio-dijo Thuer molesto y se incorporaba.

-y aun no has visto nada, ¡Escopeta de Trueno, Electro Plasma!-dijo Davis que disparo rayos de energía de su arma que lastimaron mucho a Thuer.

-prepárate camaleón porque llego mi turno, ¡Magnum Metálico, Destello Esfera!-dijo Yolei, disparo su arma y se vio que sus proyectiles eran de color amarillo que brillaban y los proyectiles mandaron a volar a Thuer.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que vio y se acercó a sus amigos para felicitarlos- increíble amigos, sus nuevas armas son increíbles.

-gracias a ti amigo, lo logramos-dijo Steve.

-nos recordaste que no debíamos rendirnos-dijo Holly.

-me alegra escuchar eso, ahora acabemos con ese sujeto-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron.

-Rangers aún no crean que me han vencido-dijo Thuer.

-pues yo creo que ya lo hicimos y te diré una cosa… mientras lo Power Rangers existan, Astronema no obtendrá la victoria y te lo vamos a probar en este momento, vamos amigos-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos atacaron a Thuer y se vio que con sus nuevas armas tenían bajo control la situación y con ayuda de sus amigos, Marcelo golpeo a Thuer logrando así derribarlo.

-ustedes no me van a derrotar yo soy un guerrero de Astronema, no puedo ser vencido por ustedes-dijo Thuer que se levantaba lentamente.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, porque ya estas vencido… al igual que tus otros compañeros, están listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos respondieron- ¡Sí!

En eso los Rangers se pusieron en posición, Davis, Holly y Mira estaban en el lado derecho, Michael, Yolei y Steve en el lado izquierdo y se vio que sus nuevas armas brillaban de su color respectivo, en eso Marcelo se colocó en el medio y su Buster comenzó a brillar de su color respectivo- ¡Dino Armas, Ataque final!-en eso los Rangers se prepararon para disparar sus armas.

-¡Rugido Jurásico!-los Rangers dispararon sus armas y se vio que los disparos de cada uno tomo la forma de la cabeza de sus Zords que le dieron de lleno a Thuer que cayó al suelo para acabar en una explosión.

-lo logramos-dijo Marcelo y junto a sus amigos dijo la siguiente frase- ¡los Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!

 **Centro de mando.**

Se les vio a todos, incluso estaban Chris, Yuri y Alex, en eso Marcelo y los demás le contaron a Gosei lo que sucedió- ya veo así que eso fue lo que paso, no imagine que un guerrero de Astronema se haya escabullido sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-ya lo creo, pero aun así lo vencieron, buen trabajo chicos-dijo Ángela.

Los Rangers Dino Omega solo sonrieron, en eso Gosei les hablo- escuchen Rangers, tengo una noticia que darles, Elsa está regresando de su viaje a Eltar-noticia que dejo sorprendido a los Rangers y a los demás.

-eso es cierto Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

-así es Marcelo, Elsa llegara el día de mañana al igual que los Rangers dragón-dijo Gosei, paso unos minutos pero después los Rangers reaccionaron.

-no lo puedo creer, al fin conoceremos a los Rangers Dragón, no puedo esperar a que se mañana-dijo Michael sonriendo, ya que iba a conocer a otra generación Ranger, primero fue Jasón, luego Katherine y los últimos fueron los Rangers Megaforce.

-ya lo creo, espero conocer a Tommy, ya que nunca lo había conocido-dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-creo que se sentirá algo nostálgico al verlos-dijo Mira sonriendo y Ángela se le acerco.

-te refieres a la vez cuando los ayudaste en esa lucha que tuvieron contra los Psycho Rangers-dijo Ángela y Mira asintió.

-espero que nos llevemos bien con ellos-dijo Davis con una sonrisa.

-no puedo esperar para conocer a Yubel, Marceline, Amber y a Kira-dijo Yolei.

-yo tampoco puedo esperar, además me gustaría conocer a Elsa-dijo Holly.

-ah se me olvidaba amigos-dijo Marcelo llamando la atención de sus amigos- cuando Elsa hable de cosas importantes o este muy seria, no la interrumpan porque si no se va a molestar mucho-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, pero a la vez tenía miedo.

Sus amigos asintieron, en eso Yuri se acercó a Marcelo- oye Marcelo, mi primea ya va a llegar-dijo Yuri.

-así es Yuri, te aseguro que veras a tu prima, además de que también conocerás a la primera Ranger Roja-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y a Yuri se le ilumino su rostro al volver a ver a su prima Yubel.

-y yo no puedo esperar para volver a ver a mi tío Tommy-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

-pues yo quiero conocerlos a todos-dijo Alex sonriendo.

En eso Gosei interrumpió- bueno será mejor que vayan a descansar ya que mañana Elsa y los Rangers dragón van a llegar y debemos recibirlos-dijo Gosei y los Rangers asintieron al igual que los demás presentes.

 **Centro juvenil**

Se vio que ya eran las 11:30 de la mañana- rápido chicas, debemos llegar rápido-dijo Holly que salió del centro juvenil muy apresuradas.

-oye Holly, no crees que Adelle se moleste por no haberle dicho a dónde íbamos-dijo Yolei.

-no te preocupes, le diremos que era algo urgente-dijo Mira fueron a un callejón y se tele transportaron.

En eso aparecieron Bulk y Skull- ¿dónde están las chicas?-dijo Skull.

-ni idea amigo, pero cuando vuelvan estarán en problemas-dijo Bulk muy convencido de sus palabras.

 **Centro de mando**

Se vio que las chicas ya habían llegado a dicho lugar- lamentamos la tardanza-dijo Holly.

-no se preocupen amigas, además entendemos lo que tuvieron que hacer para venir-Marcelo comprendia lo que tuvieron que haces sus amigas, en eso se vio un destello de luz que apareció en el centro de mando, se vio que era Elsa que se introdujo al tuvo dimensional.

Termino el episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Hasta aquí termina el cap. espero que les haya gustado el episodio amigos lectores, por cierto como ya muchos saben, este capítulo está en línea temporal es un día antes de que Elsa y los Rangers dragón regresen, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

 **By the way, for readers who are abroad, bone in the language as English or any other, because leave quietly their views, since gladly I am going to answer them, despite the fact that I will have to use the Google Translate good but I want to know their views.** **(Por cierto, para los lectores que son del extranjero, ósea en el idioma como el Inglés o cualquier otro, pues dejen tranquilamente sus opiniones, ya que gustosamente voy a responderlas, a pesar de que tendré que usar el Traductor Google, pero bueno quiero saber sus opiniones).**

 **Draizen:** pues si amigo, los Rangers vencieron a los guerreros que envió Astronema, pero ahora que saben que ella estar por regresar, las cosas se complicaran en unos caps. Además de que sí… a Marcelo les espera un bonita conversación con su Tía, en fin espero que el cap te haya gustado nos leemos en otro momento y cuídate.

 **Bueno gente, ahora vamos con otra opinión que tengo sobre otra serie de PR, y esta vez le toca a PR Alien Ranger, así que empecemos:**

 **Los personajes de esta serie, hay que decirlo como fue una serie o temporada muy corta, la verdad es que ver a los Alien Rangers fue interesante, debido a que al ser de otro planeta y tener más experiencia eran Rangers con mejor entendimiento del poder, y los villanos en si eran los mismos así que no hay mucho que decir a excepción de lo que sucede en el cap final.**

 **Los Zords de estos Rangers la verdad es que fueron interesantes, siendo controlados mentalmente, imitando los movimientos de los Rangers, cuando lo vi por primera vez, eh de decir que me sorprendió por completo y que a la vez me gusto, sin duda algo de innovación en los Zords de loa Aquitar Rangers.**

 **La Verdad es que las cosas que perjudicaron a esta serie, fueron muy pocas, de hecho casi nada, se ve que al menos gastaron algo de presupuesto para hacer el diseño de los Rangers de Aquitar.**

 **En cuanto a la historia de la serie, la verdad es que era muy simple, los MMPR se convirtieron en niños, para luego llamar a los Rangers de Aquitar, además de ver como Billy volvía a su edad normal, lo cual tendría consecuencias en la siguiente temporada, además de ver cómo los 5 Rangers que aún eran niños embarcándose en buscar los cristales Zeo, la verdad es que fue bastante interesante, a pesar de ser una serie Corta.**

 **Los momentos épicos de esta serie la verdad es que son pocos, pero de que son interesantes, lo son… sobre todo el cap final dándonos primeramente una batalla Megazord, para luego ver algo que nos sorprendió a todos.**

 **La Banda Sonora de esta temporada es igual a la temporada anterior, pero aun así era bueno, y la verdad es que lo comprendo, ya que al ser una serie corta, era muy poco probable que tuviera su propia banda sonora, así que en mi opinión, es normal y entendible el uso de la Banda Sonora.**

 **Y para terminar, el capítulo Final sin duda fue increíble a pesar de provenir de una serie corta, que sirvió como puente de una temporada a otra, la batalla Megazord hasta la destrucción del Centro de Mando, sin duda el momento en que termina el cap. En su momento fue lo más interesante de la serie.**

 **Bueno queridos lectores con esto termina mi opinión de otra temporada de la franquicia Power Rangers, en fin ahora vamos a terminar, la verdad es que le hice algunos cambios que espero les haya parecido interesante, en fin nos leemos en otra oportunidad lectores, cuídense eh igualmente a los lectores que son de otros países y lenguas, cuídense gente, que el poder siempre estará con ustedes.**


	27. El Ataque de la Reina

**Saludos lectores espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior, ahora prosigamos con el siguiente cap. este episodio está situado entre el cap 57 y 58 de Furia Legendaria, del autor Bat-Dragon, espero que de la lectura amigos. (Temporalmente este cap está entre el 9 y 10 de Julio del 2014 junto a los caps 57 y 58 de Furia Legendaria)**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **27: El ataque de la reina.**

El Centro de Mando estaba todo tranquilo, sobre todo porque todos ya se retiraron siendo Elsa que ya estaba en dicho lugar con Alpha, junto a Gosei y Tensou, pero en otro lugar de la base se vio a Marcelo y Yubel lavando a los Zords, habían terminado con Ceres, Windam y Helmos, comenzando así con Rayearth- oye Marcelo ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Yubel trato de romper el silencio que se dio en unos 30 minutos.

-por supuesto Yubel-dijo Marcelo.

-te sientes bien el ser un Ranger… lo digo porque… no sé si te agrado al inicio ser un Ranger-Yubel quería saber porque es un Ranger, ya que si bien Marcelo es una persona bastante agradable, no sabe si podrá ser capaz de cargar con este peso que es ser un Power Ranger.

-la verdad… no sé cómo me sentí al convertirme en Ranger… pero cuando vi que la gente podría ser lastimada, tome mi decisión de ser un Ranger… tenía que defender la ciudad, hasta que me entere que ustedes no estaban… cuando Gosei me dijo que buscara a los demás poderes Rangers, no me sentí con confianza, pero Gosei me dijo que yo era el único que podía hacerlo y que tenía confianza en mí, al igual que Jasón… y eso me animo para que buscara el resto de los poderes, pero en vez de encontrar los poderes… encontré a los demás que se unieron al equipo, pero más que todo que gracias a eso encontré a mis amigos-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

Yubel sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo Marcelo- bueno… y dime, como te sentiste te volviste un Ranger, sobre todo el Ranger Rojo… no es por ofender pero me hubiera gustado que fuera otra chica-dijo Yubel en tono de broma.

-sabes Yubel… extrañaba esas pequeñas bromas tuyas-dijo Marcelo que se rio por su comentario al igual que Yubel- pero sabes… al momento en que tome mi decisión y sobre todo sabiendo que iba a ser el líder del equipo, al principio tenía miedo de equivocarme, pero también trataba de llevarme bien con el resto del equipo… hubieron algunos momentos en los que peleamos-dijo Marcelo con nostalgia

-si… recuerdo esa sensación-dijo Yubel igual de nostálgica- pero estoy seguro que trataste de hacer bien las cosas, ¿no es así?

Marcelo asintió y Yubel sonrió- hubieron momentos en que mis amigos dudaron de sí mismos o tenían exceso de confianza o no confiaban en sus compañeros-dijo Marcelo, Yubel lo escucho atentamente- pero cuando empezamos a sentir confianza entre nosotros mismos y superamos nuestros miedos como otras batallas, sentí que ellos eran como una familia para mí.

-me alegra saber eso Marcelo-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa- pero recuerda Marcelo… nosotros los Rangers Dragón también somos su familia y no solo nosotros también los demás Rangers, ¿lo sabes verdad?-dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-descuida Yubel, eso lo sé muy bien, pero gracias por recordármelo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y Yubel también le sonreía.

En eso Rayearth dio un pequeño rugido llamando la atención de los 2- bueno parece que Rayearth ya está listo-dijo Yubel.

-debe ser genial tener un Zord como Rayearth-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-¿porque lo dices Marcelo?-pregunto Yubel.

-lo digo porque Rayearth, a pesar de ser un Zord… también es un ser vivo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso Rayearth solo dio un pequeño rugido y se acercó a Marcelo- ¿qué es lo que le sucede Yubel?

-Rayearth dice que puedes acariciarlo-dijo Yubel, Marcelo que algo confundió por lo que dijo, pero trato de acariciar a Rayearth y este solo dio un rugido amigable- le agradas a Rayearth.

Marcelo solo sonrió- parece que si-en eso vio a su Zord que estaba inmóvil- me gustaría que mi Zord fuera como Rayearth o los Zords galácticos o los Wild Zords… pero solamente puedo ver esos ojos de calcomanía que tiene.

-no digas eso… fue bastante extraño lo que dijiste-Marcelo solo asintió al tener que darle la razón a Yubel- descuida cuando tengas que hablar con un Ranger que tiene un Zord vivo, solo ven a hablar con nosotros2.

En eso entro Tensou cosa que notaron Marcelo y Yubel- ¿qué pasa ahora Tensou?-dijo Marcelo.

-lo que sucede es que Elsa quiere que Yubel vuelva a casa-dijo Tensou.

Yubel miro la hora en su celular y vio que eran las 7:25, en eso Yubel soltó un quejido molesta- se puede saber qué te pasa-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-a pesar de tener ya 18 años, Elsa aún sigue tratándome como una niña, cielos-dijo Yubel algo molesta.

-recuerda que eso lo hace porque se preocupa mucho por ti Yubel-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-lo sé pero ahora soy una Ranger, pienso que debería dejar de preocuparse demasiado, al menos un poco.

-sabes muy bien que eso no va a suceder-la respuesta de Marcelo solamente hizo sacarle una sonrisa a Yubel.

-lo sé… bueno yo volveré a casa, tú vas a seguir limpiando a los Zords.

-bueno, después de todo lo que sucedió y lo molesta que esta Elsa conmigo, pienso que esta es la única forma de hacer que Elsa se calme un poco-dijo Marcelo algo fastidiado por este tipo de castigos bastante extraños.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana, no te quedes hasta tarde Marcelo-tras aquellas palabras Yubel se retiró del lugar.

-descuida no lo hare-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y veía como Yubel se iba- bueno, a continuar con el trabajo.

Marcelo siguió trabajando solo hasta que termino con todos los Zords Dragón con ayuda de Yubel, ahora era el turno de los Zords Dino Omega, el primero al que tuvo que lavar fue a su Zord, estuvo silencio por unos minutos hasta que Marcelo termino y hablo- no sé porque… pero me gustaría que tú también estuvieras vivo así como Rayearth-dijo Marcelo que se encontraba en un segundo piso que le permitía lavar la cabeza de su Zord y se vio que el Carnotauro Dino Zord estaba quieto.

-ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo cuando sé que no estás vivo… pero aun así me gustaría que al menos gruñeras o dar un rugido o algo así.

Pero de repente el ojo del Carnotauro se movió repentinamente mirando a Marcelo y sorprendiéndolo, lo que causo que él se cayera de la impresión- ¡¿pero qué rayos?!

Marcelo parpadeo un poco y vio que su Zord estaba igual, como si nada hubiera pasado nada- debo estar tan cansado, que ahora estoy alucinando-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso los Zords Dino Omega comenzaron a mover sus cabezas para ver a Marcelo lo que causo que él se sorprendiera, en eso escucho una voz en su mente que le decía "¿Qué es un amigo, Que significa?" Marcelo movió su cabeza rápidamente para asegurarse que estaba todavía despierto, pero nuevamente los Zords Dino Omega estaban inmóviles.

-debo estar soñando despierto… no sé si lo que vi fue real-dijo Marcelo, pero luego recordó esas visiones que tuvo- o tal vez lo que vi ahora fue real.

-luego me preocupare por eso, ahora debo terminar el castigo que me dio Elsa-dijo Marcelo.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando de se vio a Elsa- muy bien, Alpha podrías buscar todos los documentos que trajimos de Eltar, tengo que revisarlos.

-por supuesto Elsa-dijo Alpha comenzando a buscar los documentos que trajeron.

-Gosei puedo preguntarte algo-dijo Elsa seriamente.

Gosei algo incómodo, sobre todo por lo imponente que quería sonar Elsa- si Elsa… ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

-cuando estuve en Eltar, estudie todo lo que podía del poder que se me confió, además de la historia del planeta Eltar y encontré algo que está inquietándome un poco-dijo Elsa seria.

-se puede saber que es-dijo Gosei un poco más tranquilo.

-estudie sobre la historia del planeta Eltar, vi la imagen de Zordon y a su lado estaban 5 seres y 2 de ellos eran humanos, lo que más me sorprendió fue que uno de ellos tenía un cierto parecido a Marcelo, puedes decirme quien es ese chico, ya que no encontré ningún dato de él.

-bueno Elsa, te lo diré… ese hico que se parece a Marcelo, se llama Jin era un humano del planeta Shirai.

-y se puede saber porque estaba con Zordon-pregunto Elsa.

-no se los detalles, pero cuando me convertí en aprendiz de Zordon junto con Dimitria, lo único que sabía era que Jin era uno de los protectores del planeta Eltar-dijo Gosei.

-¿ese chico era un protector del planeta Eltar?-dijo Elsa interesada en el relato.

-así es, todavía recuerdo cuando Zordon me lo dijo… Jin se convirtió en protector de Eltar a sus 13 años-dijo Gosei.

Elsa se sorprendió de que ese chico haya sido un protector de Eltar a esa edad, ya que en Eltar los protectores del planeta normalmente comenzaban a la edad de los 20 años- y se puede saber porque Zordon escogió a ese chico para ser protector.

-Zordon escogió a Jin protector, ya que él había perdido a algunos familiares a sus 5 años, bajo el ataque de los guerreros de Lord Zedd-dijo Gosei- cuando Zordon lo encontró lo entreno para convertirlo en protector de Eltar, Dimitria y yo llegamos a conocerlo cuando él tenía 16 años y los demás chicos que también eran protectores del planeta.

-ya veo… y quien era el otro chico-dijo Elsa seriamente.

-ah te refieres a Yugo… él era un humano del planeta Artanis… y era… el mejor amigo de Jin… hasta ese día que paso algo que nos tomó por sorpresa-Gosei con un tono muy triste, cosa que noto Elsa.

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos Gosei?-pregunto Elsa.

-no se los detalles, pero… me entere junto con Dimitria que… que Jin y Yugo combatieron entre sí de ahí nos sabemos que paso, pero lo último que supimos fue que ambos murieron.

Elsa se sorprendió por lo que dijo Gosei- pero… pero, porque pelearon entre sí-dijo Elsa confundida de que 2 protectores del planeta Eltar pelearan entre sí.

-no lo sé, el único que lo sabía era Zordon… junto con Dimitria fuimos a detenerlos pero… era demasiado tarde, nos encontramos con Zordon veía el escenario donde ambos habían luchado, esa fue la primera vez… que vi llorar a Zordon-dijo Gosei.

Elsa se sorprendió aún más, escuchar que Zordon había derramado lágrimas por 2 seres humanos- acaso… Jin y Yugo eran importantes para Zordon-dijo Elsa.

-así es, Zordon los quería como si fueran su familia… Yugo antes era un servidor del mal, pero Zordon le abrió los ojos ya que Yugo fue engañado por la alianza del mal, cuando Yugo se les unió, juntos derrotaron muchos ataques de la alianza del mal que en ese momento era dirigida por Ivan Ooze, Jin y Yugo lograron cosas que nadie habría hecho solo-dijo Gosei.

-y que fue lo que consiguieron-dijo Elsa.

-cuando Ivan ataco el planeta Eltar, ellos hicieron algo increíble… lograron derrotar a Ivan Ooze-dijo Gosei.

-¡¿Cómo dices, 2 simples humanos lograron derrotar a Ivan Ooze?!-dijo Elsa sorprendida.

-así es, no sé cómo lo vencieron, pero lo lograron y así detuvieron el ataque de Ooze, luego de esa hazaña… junto con Zordon se prepararon para vencer por completo a Ivan Ooze… Zordon se enfrentó solo contra Ivan Ooze y como ya lo sabes logro encerarlo hasta que…-dijo Gosei pero no termino su frase.

-hasta que por descuidos de las personas Ivan fue liberado nuevamente-dijo Elsa molesta, se calmó un poco- pero lo que quiero saber es en qué momento Jin y Yugo pelearon entre sí.

-luego de que Zordon encerrara a Ivan Ooze, de alguna forma él se enteró de que Jin y Yugo pelearon entre sí, como te dije antes… Dimitria y yo nos enteramos y fuimos a detenerlos, cuando llegamos no encontramos rastros de ninguno, solamente ver como Zordon derramaba lágrimas en silencio, era la primera vez que veía a Zordon llorar, nos dijo que lo ayudáramos a encontrar a Jin y Yugo… pero por los constantes ataques de la Alianza del mal liderada por Dark Spectre se nos fue muy complicado, pasaron unos años y nos preparamos para la batalla final contra la alianza del mal y fue ahí que nos enteramos que Jin y Yugo habían muerto, pero esa noticia no nos desanimó… logramos obtener la victoria, pero por un descuido de Zordon, Rita Repulsa lo ataco con un hechizo que causo que él fuera encerrado en el tubo dimensional.

-ya veo, pero Gosei… enserio no sabes cuál fue el motivo por el cual ellos 2 pelearon entre sí-dijo Elsa.

-como te lo dije Elsa… no sé cuál era el motivo, el único que lo sabía era Zordon… pero sabes, cuando veo a Marcelo me siento algo nostálgico, la primera vez que lo vi, no me di cuenta del gran parecido que el tenía con Jin, pero ahora lo sé-dijo Gosei.

-Gosei… ¿acaso Jin era tu amigo?-pregunto Elsa.

-no solo él, Yugo también era mi amigo, junto con Dimitria nos hicimos amigos de ellos-dijo Gosei.

-lamento que hayas perdido a un amigo Gosei-dijo Elsa con tono triste.

-gracias Elsa… pero pienso que no debo vivir en el pasado, no sé porque Marcelo se parece a Jin, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora… Marcelo me agrada es alguien distinto a Jin, lo considero un gran amigo.

-ya veo-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- "tal vez solo sea una casualidad de que Marcelo se parezca a Jin, pero y que tal si Marcelo es la reencarnación Jin... no, no debo pensar en eso ahora, atenderé ese asunto después, por ahora debo preocuparme por lo que planea Astronema"-Elsa pensó seriamente en esa posibilidad.

Era ya muy temprano, se vio que los Rangers Dragon y Dino Omega se dirigían al lugar donde Marcelo estaba atendiendo su castigo, al entrar vieron que Marcelo estaba cerca de su Zord y vieron que aún estaba dormido.

-parece que se durmió del cansancio-dijo Holly.

-pero aún le falta por terminar ya que solo termino con 4 de los Zords con ayuda de Yubel y le falta el resto-dijo Kenneth.

-pobre de él, no creo que haya podido acabar con ese tremendo castigo-dijo Davis.

En eso Yubel vio a los Zords y se sorprendió al ver que Marcelo termino aun estando solo- yo no estaría tan segura chicos-llamo la atención de sus amigos- yo ayude a Marcelo con 4 Zords, pero vean al resto-todos vieron a los demás Zords y se sorprendieron que todos estaban limpios.

-lo hizo, no puedo creerlo-dijo Finn sorprendido al igual que todos.

-seguramente trabajo hasta tarde y por eso sigue dormido-dijo Mira.

Amber se acercó a Marcelo para despertarlo- oye Marcelo despierta-dijo Amber, Marcelo comenzó a despertarse.

-que pasa… amigos-dijo Marcelo algo dormido y se refregaba sus ojos.

-Marcelo estuviste toda la noche limpiando los Zords-dijo Tommy al ver que su sobrino seguía algo dormido.

-así es tío, desde que Yubel se fue, me quede limpiando hasta las 3:30 de la madrugada-dijo Marcelo, dejando a todos sorprendidos de que Marcelo continuo trabajando en limpiar los Zords.

-ahora sabemos porque estas tan cansado, pero al ver que terminaste tu tremendo castigo será mejor que te vayas a descansar-dijo Tommy.

-enserio que horas es-dijo Marcelo algo despierto, pero aun bostezaba.

-son las 6:30 de la mañana-dijo Kira.

Marcelo al escuchar eso se sorprendió tanto que dio un grito que se oyó por todo el centro de mando, despertando así a Elsa- ¿qué rayos pasa? no ven que necesito descansar-dijo Elsa molesta.

Volviendo con los Rangers se vio que se taparon los oídos por el grito de Marcelo- oye que te pasa, nos lastimaste los oídos-dijo Marceline molesta.

-¿qué sucede Marcelo?-dijo Davis.

-lo que pasa es que tengo 30 minutos para entregar los periódicos –dijo Marcelo y todos solo pensaron "solo era eso", Marcelo se levantó y se apresuró para irse- lo siento pero debo irme, ya que si no entrego los periódicos no me pagaran.

Todo vieron como Marcelo se iba- parece que Marcelo tendrá un día muy largo-dijo Steve.

-primero tuvo que limpiar a los Zords y ahora debe repartir periódicos-dijo Yubel sonriendo pero a la vez estaba triste.

-sí que le toco la peor parte, pobre de Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-estoy muy seguro que hace todo eso para que Elsa no se moleste mas con el-dijo Tommy y todos sonrieron al escuchar ese comentario y entendían la razón, después del tremendo castigo que Elsa le dio a Marcelo.

 **Fortaleza Siniestra.**

Se veía a Vypra revisando los archivos de Ivan Ooze que le dio Astronema- tengo que encontrar lo que mi reina quiere.

En eso Astronema se vio sentada en su trono- Estraga ven aquí-dijo Astronema.

-que necesita mi reina Astronema-dijo Estraga acompañado de Levira.

-necesito a un monstruo para atacar a los Rangers, quiero ver si esos nuevos Rangers nos van a causar problemas-dijo Astronema.

-por supuesto mi reina, de hecho ya tengo a uno listo-dijo Estraga, en eso apareció una especie rinoceronte humanoide que tenía una gran armadura que lo protegía.

-Rinok listo para servirle a la reina-dijo Rinok.

-muy bien, ya sabes que hacer y no me defraudes-dijo Astronema con tono amenazante.

-no lo hare mi Reina-dijo Rinok y desapareció.

-Ecliptor-dijo Astronema y Ecliptor se acercó- ve a ayudarlo junto con Rito y Elgar y si tienes la oportunidad hazle lo mismo a ese Ranger rojo, como lo hiciste con el otro-Astronema solo mostro una sonrisa malvada.

-por supuesto, no te fallare-dijo Ecliptor y se retiró junto con Rito y Elgar.

 **Angel Grove.**

Se veía a Marcelo repartiendo los periódicos se veía muy cansado y entrego el ultimo periódico- lo logre, no sé cómo lo hice… pero lo logre-dijo Marcelo muy cansado, siguió su camino para llegar a la casa de su tío, en eso fue derribado por unos ataque- ¡ahora que!-En eso vio a Ecliptor con los demás y tenían a unos cuantos Mega Drakzes- no puede ser.

-lo lamentamos chico, pero hoy será tu final-dijo Elgar.

-si lo que él dijo será tu final-dijo Rito.

-yo no me confiaría si fuera ustedes-dijo Marcelo levantándose y preparándose para transformarse.

-espero que seas un Ranger más fuerte que los otros que eh enfrentado-dijo Ecliptor empuñando su espada.

-te aseguro que te daré una gran sorpresa Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo sonriendo, cosa que extraño a Ecliptor- aquí voy ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!-Marcelo apareció en su forma Ranger- espero que estén listos por qué no me vencerán tan fácilmente, Omega Espada-en eso Marcelo comenzó a atacar, se vio que Marcelo se defendía muy bien de los ataques de los Mega Drakzes.

En eso Ecliptor ataco a Marcelo, pero él se defendía muy bien, pero Ecliptor lo derribo con una patada- eso es todo lo que tienes, no eres mejor que ese Ranger rojo Megaforce-dijo Ecliptor.

-ya te lo dije Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo levantándose- no me subestimes, te mostrare de lo que soy capaz.

-eso ya lo has hecho-dijo Ecliptor.

-sí que eres muy soberbio, pero hare que cambies de opinión muy rápido-dijo Marcelo con gran confianza, cosa que impresiono un poco a Ecliptor.

 **Centro de mando.**

Se vio que Elsa estaba investigando, en eso los Rangers aparecieron- se puede saber que hacen tan temprano aquí-dijo Elsa.

-hola Elsa, lamentamos haber venido muy temprano, es que vinimos a ver como se encontraba Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-ya veo, por cierto ya acabo con su castigo-dijo Elsa.

-para tu sorpresa, lo hizo, termino con su castigo-dijo Tommy.

Elsa se sorprendió por eso- vaya, no pensé que lograría terminar, bueno y ¿dónde se encuentra el ahora?

-se fue tuvo que ir a repartir periódicos-dijo Yubel.

-Marcelo está trabajando-dijo Elsa extrañada por saber eso, en eso sonó la alarma del centro de mando- ¿que sucede Alfa?

-Elsa tenemos problemas, los guerreros de Astronema han vuelto a atacar-dijo Alfa.

-tan temprano, ahora nos ataca en la madrugada-dijo Marceline molesta.

-y aún hay más problemas-dijo Tensou al ver la situación.

-¿a qué te refieres Tensou?-dijo Davis.

-solo miren a quien están atacando los guerreros de Astronema-dijo Tensou, los Rangers y Elsa vieron por el globo visor y se sorprendieron de que Marcelo estaba siendo atacado, aunque se defendía muy bien, Marcelo era superado en número.

-oh cielos, Marcelo está en problemas-dijo Amber preocupada.

-tenemos que ir a ayudarlo ahora-dijo Kira.

-y que esperamos andando-dijo Mira y todos asintieron, preparándose para la transformación.

-Iniciar Morfosis-dijo Yubel

-¡Furia legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!

-¡Omega Poder, Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!

 **Angel Grove.**

Marcelo se defendía como podía pero de pronto unos Mega Drakzes lo derribaron- ya lo comprobé ahora, tú no eres un gran Ranger, eres solo otro fracasado que fue elegido por Gosei-dijo Ecliptor mirando a Marcelo y se preparó para atacarlo con su espada, pero Marcelo evadió el ataque a tiempo.

-yo no me confiaría si fuera tu monigote-dijo Marcelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?-pregunto Rito.

-le dijo monigote a Ecliptor-dijo Elgar.

-deberías cuidar mejor tus palabras muchacho-dijo Ecliptor algo molesto.

-que pasa estas molesto Ecliptor-dijo Marcelo con tono divertido- por cierto déjame decirte que si pensabas que me iban a vencer fácilmente se equivocan, ya que mis amigos ya vienen en camino.

Ecliptor y los demás se sorprendieron y vieron como los Rangers se acercaban en sus respectivas motos- no puede ser, ya llegaron los demás Rangers-dijo Ecliptor.

Los Rangers se acercaron a Marcelo para ver si estaba bien- Marcelo te encuentras bien-dijo Yubel.

-estoy bien y mejor aún, ya que ustedes llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Marcelo con gratitud.

-no crean que ya ganaron solo porque ya son 14-dijo Rito.

-les mostraremos lo equivocados que están-dijo Kenneth.

-vamos por ellos-dijo Tommy y los Rangers comenzaron a atacar a sus enemigos, con ataques sincronizados los Rangers superaban con facilidad a sus enemigos, pero en eso Rinok tomó por sorpresa a Kira y Mira y las derribo.

-Kira, Mira, se encuentran bien-dijo Steve.

-si estamos bien-dijo Mira, Rinok se preparó para continuar su ataque, pero fue detenido por Yubel que lo derribo con su espada- gracias por la ayuda Yubel.

-no fue nada amigos-dijo Yubel.

En eso se vio a Marcelo peleando contra Ecliptor- te lo volveré a decir, eres un Ranger Rojo muy patético, diría que eres peor que ese otro Ranger al cual vencí-dijo Ecliptor.

-lo único que sabes es hablar… y además sentirte orgulloso por vencer a alguien que tu reinita hizo para controlar sus mentes… ujuy vaya logro-dijo Marcelo esto último con un gran sarcasmo y ataco, se vio que Marcelo se defendía muy bien y en un ágil movimiento le dio una patada a Ecliptor- ¡¿qué te pareció eso?!

-veo que eres bueno, ahora puedo decir que no eres como ese Ranger rojo, pero aun así no eres rival para mí-dijo Ecliptor atacando a Marcelo con su espada, pero Marcelo detuvo muchos de sus ataques con su propia espada.

-¿qué pasa?… no me puedes golpear-dijo Marcelo burlonamente, ya que bloqueaba y evadía cada ataque.

-no está mal, pero ahora te demostrare de lo que soy capaz-dijo Ecliptor preparándose para atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

-pues yo te digo lo mismo, te mostrare la capacidad que tengo-dijo Marcelo y se colocó en la misma posición que uso para derribar a los 4 guerreros de Astronema en su anterior batalla.

-prepárate porque este es tu fin Ranger-dijo Ecliptor y ataco con su espada, pero sorpresivamente Marcelo reacciono y en un rápido movimiento bloqueo el ataque de Ecliptor que trato de atacar otra vez, pero Marcelo bloqueo el ataque nuevamente y en un rápido movimiento Marcelo evadió un ataque para después saltar y atacar con su espada a Ecliptor logrando así derribarlo, Ecliptor se incorporó rápidamente.

-no puedo creerlo, como lo hizo-Ecliptor aún no se podía creer como lo habían derribado.

-que te pareció eso Ecliptor, espero que hayas entendido que no debes subestimarme en ningún momento-dijo Marcelo.

-cuando volvamos a vernos las caras, te aseguro que no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo Ecliptor que se retiró con los demás.

-cuando quieras Ecliptor, ya que me gustaría volver a enfrentarme a ti otra vez-dijo Marcelo con tono alegre.

En eso Rinok trato de atacar a Marcelo por la espalda- estas acabado Ranger-dijo Rinok.

En eso Tommy apareció y ataco con su sable derribando a Rinok- no deberías atacar a alguien por la espalda sabes-dijo Tommy en guardia- Marcelo estas bien.

-gracias por la ayuda tío-dijo Marcelo.

-ni lo menciones-dijo Tommy, levantando su pulgar.

-esto aún no se ha acabado Rangers-dijo Rinok incorporándose.

-yo no estaría tan seguro cabeza de chorlito-dijo Marcelo que se preparó para atacar a Rinok- ¿quieres ayudarme tío?

-por supuesto-dijo Tommy y se preparó para atacar a Rinok- vamos por el Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo y junto con su tío atacaron a Rinok, se pudo ver que Rinok no podía hacer nada contra ese ataque combinado y de pronto fue derribado- acabemos con él.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Tommy y se preparo para su ataque especial- ¡Sable Espectral Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy lanzo su ataque logrando así causarle un gran daño.

-¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo dándole un gran golpe con su espada a Rinok, con esos dos ataques Rinok cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado- eso es trabajo en equipo.

-bien dicho Marcelo-dijo Tommy, mientras los 2 volteaban y posaban.

En eso los demás Rangers se les acercaron- lo lograron-dijo Finn contento.

-eso fue un buen trabajo en equipo-dijo Steve.

-lo hicieron bien-dijo Yubel mostrando su pulgar, Marcelo y Tommy asintieron.

Luego de la batalla todos se dirigieron al centro juvenil, iban acompañados de Yuri, Chris y Alex.

-bueno es hora de ir a comer algo-dijo Kenneth.

-si yo también tengo hambre-dijo Michael.

-por cierto, Holly, Yolei, Mira ya hablaron con Adelle-dijo Davis.

-si ya lo hicimos, Adelle nos perdonó, pero nos dijo que para la próxima le avisemos a donde vamos-dijo Yolei.

Los Rangers dragón se vieron algo confundidos por la conversación que tenían los Rangers Dino Omega- disculpen, pero podemos saber que tienen con Adelle-dijo Kira.

-cierto se me había olvidado decirles-dijo Marcelo con tono pensativo, los Rangers Dino Omega bajaron la cabeza por como actuaba su líder, al igual que Tommy, Yubel y Amber, mientras los demás no entendían porque hicieron eso.

-"sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, no ha cambiado"-pensaron Tommy, Yubel y Amber.

-bueno les diremos porque mencionamos a Adelle… resulta que Holly, Yolei y Mira trabajan en el centro juvenil-dijo Marcelo.

Los Rangers dragón dieron un grito de sorpresa a excepción de Tommy- ¿Cómo? trabajan en el centro juvenil-dijo Amber.

-¿desde cuándo trabajan con Adelle?-pregunto Yubel.

-tú también trabajas con Adelle, Mira-dijo Kira.

-así es, la verdad no tenía planeado trabajar ahí, pero a Marcelo se le ocurrió la idea para que así no sospecharan de mi-dijo Mira.

Todos miraron a Marcelo extrañados por su actitud- ¿Qué?... por favor, no me miren así, tal vez me tome las cosas con calma, pero siempre tengo soluciones para todos.

En eso Chris, Alex y Yuri hablaron- lo único que no puede solucionar… /son los ronquidos que hace… /cuando está durmiendo…-dijeron Chris, Alex y Yuri en ese orden con una sonrisa bromista.

Los Rangers solo sonrieron por el comentario que hicieron los niños, Marcelo se mostró algo molesto y empezó a perseguir a los niños que también escapaban.

-regresen par de chamacos, ya verán cuando los agarre-dijo Marcelo.

Los Rangers sonrieron al ver esa escena y de pronto se vio que Marcelo estaba sonriendo ya que la estaba pasando bien con los chicos y Chris, Yuri y Alex la pasaban bien cuando hacían molestar a Marcelo, ya que esa era la única forma de que Marcelo jugara con ellos.

Termino el episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el episodio amigos lectores, por cierto voy a aclarar que este episodio como lo leyeron es un día antes de que Elsa y los Rangers dragón lleguen, sé muy bien que Dragon Espectral les recomendó leer mi Fic y ahora yo diré algo, para los nuevos lectores que leyeron mi Fic y si no llegaron a leer algún fic de mi amigo Dragon Espectral, se los recomiendo ya que tiene historias interesantes, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

 **Leave your opinion regarding the FIC and the caps, we care that you are from another country or another language, I will gladly respond to your opinions, in addition to sending a greeting to follow or read the FIC.**

 **Draizen:** todo lo que dijiste es exacto mi amigo, te diré que en los siguientes caps harban algunos cambios, ya que quiero profundizar en algunos detalles, sobre todo en los Eltarianos, en fin espero que este cap te haya gustado y de los pequeños cambios que hice, en fin nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate amigo.

 **Lion Wilson:** espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje y sí… la verdad es que avance en hacer muchos capítulos, espero que al volver a leer la historia los capítulos te hayan gustado, sobre todo los 2 nuevos caps que publique, en fin nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate.

 **Bueno gente, ahora vamos con otra opinión que tengo de otra serie de Power Rangers, y es la última de la Era NEO SABAN, me refiero a Power Rangers Dino Charge:**

 **Ok primeramente los personajes de esta serie sin duda eran interesantes, sobre todo porque son personajes con los que puedes empatizar, Tyler es un Ranger que aprende de a poco según el momento de cómo debe ser un líder, Shelby sin duda es interesante y divertida, sobre todo cuando trata de impresionar a Tyler y de que se fije en ella, lo cual logra, cuando se da a entender que los 2 estan por formar una relación en los caps finales. Koda sin duda un personaje bastante interesante sobre todo por el hecho de que es un cavernícola es una personaje peculiar ya que los vez tratando de adaptarse a la época moderna, Riley sin dua también un personaje peculiar y muy comprensible cuando el momento lo amerita, Chase sin duda un personaje peculiar y bastante divertido sobre todo cuando le sucede algo en los primeros caps, Sir Ivan sin duda también un personaje peculiar, sobre todo al pertenecer a la época medieval y al igual que Koda tratando de adaptarse a la época moderna, Principer Phillip III sin duda otro personaje interesante, sobre todo por el modo en que quería obtener la Graphite Energem con actos benéficos, pero cuando salva a la hermanita de Chase sin esperar nada a cambio, es cuando recién la Energem lo considera digno, lo cual hace que Phillip entre en razón y entienda lo que significa ser un Ranger, Kendall sin duda por momentos intentaba ser como una Mentora, para luego volverse Ranger además de ser la que está a cargo de las armas Rangers y de los demás Zords, sin duda la hicieron un personaje interesante, antes de que se volviera Ranger, James el padre de Tyler, sin duda fue interesante poder ver como el padre del Ranger Rojo no volvió a la ciudad debido a que no quería ponerlos en peligro ya que tenía la Energem, para luego regresar y ayudar a su hijo, sin duda un personaje interesante y por ultimo esta Zenowing que sin duda fue grato ver a otro ser del universo convertirse en un Power Ranger, Guardián como Mentor, sin duda fue interesante dando consejos y ayudando a reflexionar a los Rangers, sin duda un mentor bastante interesante, en cuanto a los villanos, Sledge me pareció un villano muy bueno y aceptable, siendo despiadado, y además de ser el segundo villano que se llega a casar, después de Lord Zedd, además de tener momentos divertidos, Heckyl como segundo villano de esta serie, sin duda fue interesante, además de que todavía tuvo desarrollo para reivindicarse, por estos detalles eh de decir que los personajes fueron buenos e interesantes en esta temporada.**

 **Los Zords de esta temporada sin duda fueron muy buenos eh interesantes, debido a que la combinación que tenían era bastante versátil, dependiendo a la situación, así como otras combinaciones y otros Zords, además de que al tener esa cantidad de Zords podían formar como 5 Megazords los cuales fueron vitales en los caps finales, sin duda por esos detalles los Zords de esta temporada me gustaron mucho.**

 **La verdad creo que no hubo casi nada que perjudicara la serie, pero si hubo algo que en si llamo la atención de forma negativa fue en el uso de enemigos, repitiendo el mismo sistema de que eran seres del espacio sin dar un desarrollo claro, salvo Heckyl, pero aun así hay que admitir que la serie es de lo mejorcito que tiene la Era NEO SABAN.**

 **Ahora vamos con la historia de la serie que en si es bastante aceptable en lo que es Power Rangers, sobre todo porque es de lo mejor que tiene la Era NEO SABAN sin duda tuvo sus buenos momentos y un buen manejo en los caps finales y algunos cruciales.**

 **Los momentos que tiene esta serie sí que son muy buenos, hasta comparándolos con los de otras series de esta gran franquicia, sin duda un momento épico de esta temporada es ver cuando Sledge dice que estar en la tierra es un infierno, cuando el muy infeliz se la paso bárbaro a los lugares que fue, sin duda un momento divertido y épico en mi opinión, además como olvidar el momento en que formaron una gran cantidad de Megazords para los caps finales, sin duda un momento bastante bueno.**

 **La banda sonora de esta serie, eh de admitir que no decepciono, sin duda trabajaron en la banda sonora de esta temporada, sobre todo porque era una de temática de dinosaurios, así que eh de decir que esta serie tuvo una banda sonora, aceptable y buena para mi gusto.**

 **El cap final sin duda fue bueno, realmente uno muy interesante, sobre todo porque luego de derrotar a Sledge, para luego Sir Ivan y Koda se despidan de sus amigos y volver a su época original sin duda fue un buen momento, además de como los Rangers regresaban a casa y ver como Heckyl ser nombrado como el guardián de la Energem oscura sin duda fue interesante, además de que el resto de los Rangers cuando regresaron vieron que algo había cambiado, ya que Sledge no dejo caer los meteoros que tenía, estos nunca extinguieron a los dinosaurios dejándolos vivos en la época actual, dando un final bastante interesante y polémico que dejo abierto a muchas teorías por los fans que fueron respondidas en el 25 aniversario de la serie.**

 **Sin duda un momento bastante bueno eh interesante de la franquicia, dando a entender que esta serie es muy buena a pesar de provenir de una de la Eras más cuestionadas, pero aun así es una serie bastante buena y aceptable.**

 **En fine gente esa es mi opinión sobre la serie y aún quedan muchos más, en fin nos leemos en otra oportunidad queridos lectores, que disfrutan de la lectura de los caps que publico, y cuídense bien.**


	28. Un Adiós Preocupante

**Hola amigos lectores, aquí les traigo el episodio 28 del Fic, espero lo disfruten ya que con algunos cambios que le di, que en mi opinión son los más correctos debido a la segunda temporada, ahora antes de que empiecen con la lectura del fic este episodio se sitúan en el día 12 de Julio, además de entre los caps. 60 y 61 de PR Furia Legendaria.**

 **Por cierto un dato más que necesito aclarar, los caps del Fic de Bat-Dragon que son junto al cap anterior que publique todo pasa en un mismo día ósea el 10 de Julio pasan los siguientes caps del Fic de Bat-Dragon que son: Inesperado, de los dragones, mientras que el 11 de Julio está el cap. 60. El despertar del Dark Megazord, eso indica que el cap 61 de PR Furia Legendaria es en el día 13 de Julio, espero haberme hecho entender con todo esto, es como cuando uno trata de hacer la cronología debe cuidar ciertos detalles, sobre todo con un fic en conjunto "por así decirlo" ya que solamente hubo crossovers. En fin ya habiendo terminado comencemos con el cap.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **28: Un adiós preocupante.**

Se veía uno de los vecindarios de la ciudad de Angel Grove, donde se enfocó en la Casa de Tommy, donde dentro de ella se encontraban en el cuarto de huéspedes Marcelo, Chris y Alex que alistaban sus cosas, Marcelo guardo toda su ropa en una mochila al igual que Chris y Alex.

Yuri solo los observaba con algo de tristeza- así que ya se van, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ustedes chicos.

-lo sabemos Yuri, pero debes recordar que la razón por la que viniste a Angel Grove fue para visitar a tu prima, debes aprovechar todo lo que puedas para pasar tiempo con ella, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-además seria aburrido si Alex y yo fuéramos los únicos que molestaran a Marcelo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa y Alex asintió.

Marcelo solo se molestó, Yuri solo sonrió por ese comentario- creo que tienen razón, espero poder verlos.

En eso Yubel entro a la habitación- Marcelo ¿tú y los otros están listos?-pregunto Yubel

-así es solo nos falta saber a dónde se fue Durahan, por cierto Elsa ya sabe en donde esta-dijo Marcelo.

-aun no… parece que Durahan es listo, Ángela dijo que su nave podría tener un artefacto que impida que lo encontremos-dijo Yubel algo preocupada- si no sabemos en qué lugar aterrizo Durahan, tú y tus amigos no podrán detenerlo.

-eso lo sé-dijo Marcelo, en eso su comunicador sonó, preguntándose ¿quién será? Y del porque usaría el comunicador para comunicarse, pero dejo todo pensamiento de lado y contesto- ¿quién es?

- _Marcelo, soy yo Davis._

-Davis como estas, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Marcelo, ya que le parecía extraño que Davis lo contactara por el comunicador.

- _quería preguntarte si ya saben a dónde se ira Durahan, es que tengo algo importante que decirte amigo_.

-aún no sabemos nada, pero que sucede Davis te oyes muy intranquilo-dijo Marcelo.

- _debes venir al centro de mando… yo y los demás queremos decirte algo_ -dijo Davis con tono preocupado.

-está bien vamos para haya-dijo Marcelo y corto la comunicación y se vio que estaba preocupado.

-¿qué sucede Marcelo, que quería Davis?-dijo Yubel al ver que Marcelo estaba algo preocupado.

-me dijo que fuéramos al centro de mando-dijo Marcelo que después estuvo un poco pensativo al escuchar a Davis, pero luego reacciono- será mejor que todos vayamos al centro de mando.

Yubel y los niños asintieron y se transportaron.

 **Centro de mando.**

Marcelo, Yubel y los niños llegaron y vieron que estaban todos los Rangers Furia Legendaria y Dino Omega, al igual que Ángela y Soujiro, Marcelo se acercó a Davis y sus amigos que tenían una expresión triste cosa que noto Marcelo, a diferencia de Mira que ya tenía una sensación de lo que iba a pasar, hasta los Rangers Furia Legendaria querían saber que pasaba ¿porque? Del motivo de este momento, Elsa, Gosei, Alpha y Tensou también querían saber porque los demás Rangers Dino Omega querían reunirlos.

-¿Qué sucede Davis, cual es la emergencia?-dijo Marcelo y vio que sus amigos mostraban una expresión muy triste, salvo Mira que estaba totalmente tranquila.

-nos vamos Marcelo-dijo Davis con tono triste, los demás presentes no sabían a qué se refería Davis.

Marcelo no entendió el mensaje, solo lo entendió de manera positiva- era para eso, bueno si ya están listos entonces debemos buscar a Durahan para detenerlo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

En eso Steve se acercó a Marcelo y toco su hombro derecho con su mano- no lo entiendes Marcelo, yo y los demás… no podremos ayudarte con Durahan-dijo Steve de manera seria.

Marcelo se sorprendió un poco- ¿Qué es lo que dices Steve?

-como lo oyes… no podremos ayudarte Marcelo, lo digo porque… Mi madre llamo y dijo que me inscribió en la preparatoria de Stone Canyon, como no sabemos en donde aterrizo Durahan y no sabemos en dónde podría estar… creo que… no podría serte de ayuda amigo.

Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Steve, al igual que los demás que estaban en el centro de mando, ni siquiera Elsa pudo ocultar su asombro- ¿Cómo que no me vas a ayudar Steve?

Steve solo agacho la cabeza, esa acción molesto a Marcelo que tomo con fuerza la camisa de su amigo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, ya que Marcelo no solía molestarse con facilidad- ¡estás diciendo que prefieres irte a otra ciudad y continuar con tus estudios, que a ayudarme a detener a Durahan!

Steve vio a Marcelo con seriedad- así es-dijo Steve, al escuchar esa respuesta Marcelo se preparaba para darle un golpe, pero fue detenido por Mira.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Mira?! ¡Acaso tú también piensas dejarme solo!-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-por supuesto que no -dijo Mira, entendiendo rápidamente a lo que Steve se refería y lo comprendía.

-pero tienes que entendernos Marcelo-dijo Yolei triste.

-¿entender qué? Que me están dejando solo para continuar con sus vidas, yo lo veo eso como traición, ustedes me están traicionando-dijo Marcelo molesto y triste.

En eso Davis intervino- no es lo que piensas Marcelo-dijo Davis.

En eso Marcelo vio que Davis y los demás tenían unos boletos de avión- no puede ser… ustedes también me van a dejar solo-dijo Marcelo, ante esa respuesta sus amigos no podían verlo a los ojos, mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos, Marcelo se puso triste pero luego volvió a molestarse- ¡bien!, quien los necesita… cobardes, yo detendré a Durahan solo.

Yubel iba a intervenir y decirle a Marcelo que no debe ponerse de esa forma ni siquiera llamar a sus amigos cobardes, ya que ellos demostraron que eran grandes Rangers, pero fue detenida por el Dr. O que le dijo que no se involucrara.

En eso Michael tomo la palabra- no es como piensas Marcelo, no vez que nosotros estamos tristes porque no podremos ayudarte… escucha, quiero ayudarte a detener a Durahan, pero que pasa si mis padres se preguntan por mí y les digo que soy un Ranger, no creo que sea la solución.

-Michael tiene razón Marcelo, tú y tus amigos, cada uno de ellos vienen de otra ciudad, presentí que este día llegaría y que ellos debían volver a su hogar, pero no pensé que fuera en estas circunstancias-dijo Gosei.

-¡y ahora lo dices Gosei!-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-Marcelo cálmate-dijo Holly que llamo su atención- en parte también es nuestra culpa, no pensamos que por detener a Durahan nos tendríamos que separar, piensas que eres el único que está molesto porque nos vamos a separar, pues deberías pensarlo mejor… nosotros también nos sentimos así, no nos agrada la idea de que nuestro líder nos deje.

En eso Davis tomo la palabra- escucha Marcelo… a mí me gustara que siguiéramos siendo un equipo para así detener a Durahan, pero nuestras vidas ordinarias se interponen en eso… queremos seguir siendo un equipo, pero como lo haremos si debemos volver a nuestros hogares, sé que piensas que estamos abandonándote… pero no es así, nosotros también tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para seguir siendo un equipo, por favor trata de entendernos Marcelo

-eso estoy tratando de hacer-dijo Marcelo aun sorprendido por lo que dijeron Holly y Davis, los demás presentes entendían que por ser de distintas ciudades debían volver algún día y eso significaba que los Rangers Dino Omega se desintegrarían.

En eso Steve que aún tenía su camisa agarrada por la mano de Marcelo se armó de valor para hablar- lo lamento Marcelo pero nosotros nos vamos-dijo Steve seriamente, sorprendiendo a los demás, pero Marcelo fue el que se sorprendió tanto que se quedó inmóvil y Steve retiro la mano de Marcelo de su camisa- lo siento amigo.

-adiós Marcelo, yo y los demás debemos prepararnos para irnos a tomar nuestros aviones correspondientes-dijo Davis que comenzaba a irse al igual que los demás, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como un grupo Ranger que acaba de aparecer se esté disolviendo.

Mira estaba sorprendida y triste, jamás espero ver que su primera experiencia Ranger tuviera este tipo de despedida.

En eso los niños trataron de que Marcelo reaccionara- oye hermano reacciona-dijo Chris.

-no debes dejar que se vayan Marcelo-dijo Yuri muy triste.

-vamos Marcelo no permitas que tus amigos se vayan-dijo Alex.

En eso Marcelo hablo- está bien… pueden irse-dijo Marcelo muy desanimado, al escuchar eso de Marcelo, los niños y los demás se sorprendieron, incluso los Dino Omega, al igual que Elsa y Gosei, en especial Yubel, Amber y Tommy ya que nunca habían visto a Marcelo de esa forma- pero quiero que recuerden esto… somos los Power Rangers Dino Omega, un equipo, pero más que todo… seremos amigos pase lo que pase.

Al decir esto, todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Marcelo, en cambio los Dino Omega cambiaron esa expresión por una feliz, alegre y a la vez triste al saber que Marcelo los consideraba sus amigos- gracias por decir eso Marcelo-dijo Yolei.

-puedes contar con eso-dijo Davis.

-gracias por ser nuestro amigo Marcelo-dijo Holly.

-no te vamos a olvidar amigo-dijo Michael.

-adiós Marcelo-dijo Steve, en eso los Rangers Dino Omega se fueron tele transportándose, dejando solo a Marcelo, solo con Mira que era la única que se quedó del equipo, estaban atónitos los niños, los Rangers Furia Dragon, Elsa, Gosei, incluso Ángela y Soujiro.

Chris se dirigió a su hermano- hermano porque no dijiste nada…-en eso Chris vio que Marcelo apretaba su puño estaba muy molesto y triste de que sus amigos se hayan ido, en eso Marcelo se dirigió a la puerta del centro de mando.

-Marcelo… escucha…-dijo Yubel para tratar de animarlo, pero Marcelo puso su mano al frente para que dejara de hablar.

-por favor… quiero estar solo-dijo Marcelo con un tono muy triste, Marcelo siguió con su camino y todos vieron como él se iba, jamás pensaron que con el aterrizaje de Durahan a la tierra, los Rangers Dino Omega debían separase.

-esto no está bien-dijo Marceline muy preocupada al igual que el resto del equipo.

-ya lo creo-dijo Finn que aún no salía de su asombro.

-mientras nosotros estábamos en otras dimensiones deteniendo a Astronema, ellos defendieron Angel Groove y ahora que volvemos, deben separarse-dijo Kenneth triste.

-jamás creí que con que Durahan aterrizara en la tierra, Marcelo y sus amigos deberían separarse-dijo Kira.

-jamás había visto a Marcelo así-dijo Amber preocupada.

-se forma un nuevo equipo Ranger y cuando ya llega la hora de detener a su enemigo deben separarse, ni siquiera en mis sueños pensé que eso llegaría a suceder-dijo Tommy.

-al volver nos encontramos con una linda sorpresa, Marcelo y sus amigos se convierten en nuevos Rangers listos para ayudarnos, aparece Psycho Sombra y pensamos que lo peor venia, nos enteramos que Durahan aterriza en la tierra y ellos deben detenerlo… pero luego por circunstancias de las vidas normales que tenían… deben separarse-dijo Yubel.

-esto no puede haber sucedido-dijo Ángela sorprendida.

-en mi vida, jamás pensé que algo así llegaría a pasar-dijo Soujiro.

-jamás pensé que un día así llegaría-dijo Alfa con tono triste.

-yo tampoco-dijo Tensou

-mientras no sepamos donde esta Durahan, ellos deben separarse-dijo Gosei triste.

-quien hubiera imaginado que la llegada de un enemigo a la tierra, haría que un grupo Ranger se disolviera-dijo Elsa.

Todos no pudieron pensar en una solución para que los Rangers Dino Omega aun estuvieran juntos y detuvieran a Durahan como un equipo, en eso Yubel hablo- jamás había visto a Marcelo comportarse de esa forma… sobre todo cuando llamo a sus amigos cobardes y traidores, porque diría algo así.

-tú sabes algo al respecto Tommy-dijo Gosei.

-la verdad no, nunca vi a Marcelo comportarse así-dijo Tommy, en eso vio a su otro sobrino que aun veía la puerta por donde se fue su hermano- Chris, sabes porque tu hermano dijo esas palabras.

Chris respondió con la cabeza baja- tal vez les parezca difícil de creerme, ya que Marcelo le agrada llevarse bien con todos… pero mi padre me dijo que a mi hermano le resultaba difícil tener amigos sobre todo cuando era niño o eso era hasta ahora, ya que aquellos amigos que tenía lo traicionaban o le daban la espalda cuando el más los necesitaba, en otras ocasiones le decían a mi hermano, que no lo consideraban su amigo, a tal punto que recibió en su momento Bullying, tal vez por eso le es difícil separarse de sus amigos-al decir esto todos se sorprendieron.

-así que es por eso-dijo Elsa quien solo pudo preocuparse por su sobrino.

-pero cuando llegue a visitarlos y ver como mi hermano se llevaba bien con Holly y los demás, pude ver que Marcelo tenía amigos de verdad, pero con lo que sucedió hoy… parece que recordó esos malos momentos que tuvo-dijo Chris triste.

-ya veo, por eso reacciono de esa forma-dijo Soujiro.

-Marcelo reacciono de esa forma… porque no le agrada la idea de separarse de sus amigos-dijo Amber triste.

Todos mantuvieron silencia, hasta que Elsa tosió para llamar la atención de todos- no podemos hacer nada con respecto a ellos… lo único que podemos hacer ahora es localizar a Durahan-dijo Elsa.

-tienes razón Elsa, pero… Marcelo no puede luchar solo contra Durahan-dijo Yubel, en eso pensó en una idea-oigan… y que tal si escogemos a nuevos Rangers para que ayuden a Marcelo.

Todos pensaron en esa posibilidad a excepción de Elsa y Gosei- podría funcionar… pero Davis y los demás a excepción de Mira, deberían renunciar a sus poderes-dijo Kira.

-es cierto… pero por ahora no tenemos otra alternativa, Marcelo necesita ayuda-dijo Kenneth.

-pero si escogemos a nuevos Rangers… creen que Marcelo los vaya a aceptar como nuevos miembros del equipo-dijo Finn.

-eso no lo sabemos, pero Marcelo tendrá que acostumbrarse… con sus nuevos compañeros-dijo Marceline.

-no creo que eso sea posible chicos-dijo Gosei.

-porque lo dices Gosei-dijo Tommy, los demás también querían escuchar lo que Gosei les quería decir.

-Steve y los demás llegaron antes que ustedes y le pidieron a Elsa que ellos abandonaran sus poderes y así entregárselos a otros jóvenes que pudieran ocupar su lugar, pero… -dijo Gosei que no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿pero qué Gosei?-dijo Yubel.

-yo se los diré-dijo Elsa llamando la atención de todos- Gosei me lo conto, resulta que las monedas de poder Omega que ellos tienen… fueron los primeros poderes Rangers que Zordon creo-al decir eso los Rangers dragón se sorprendieron.

-espera un minuto Elsa-dijo Soujiro- yo pensé que la madre de Yubel y sus amigos, al ser los primeros Rangers de la historia, pensé que sus poderes fueron creados por Zordon.

-te equivocas Soujiro, es cierto que Jasón y los demás se convirtieron en los primeros Power Rangers de la historia, pero debo decirte que los poderes que tenían, ósea las monedas de poder, no fueron creadas por Zordon-dijo Elsa.

Gosei luego continuo- Zordon encontró las monedas de poder que fueron creadas por Ninjor, cuando me convertí en su aprendiz, Zordon me conto eso, como también que había tratado de crear monedas de poder en base de las originales y ahí resulto que Zordon creó las monedas de poder Omega que al principio eran inestables…-al decir eso todos se sorprendieron, menos Elsa- luego comenzó con mejorar, las monedas de poder Omega y el resultado fue que tenían un gran poder.

-en qué momento Zordon uso las monedas de poder Omega-dijo Tommy por curiosidad, los demás estaban igual.

Gosei vio a Elsa que la miraba de manera seria y a la vez triste, cosa que los Rangers y los demás no se dieron cuenta, Gosei entendió el mensaje de Elsa y continuo dando un suspiro antes de hacerlo- nadie había utilizado esos poderes, hasta que llegaron a la tierra y como ya lo saben, Marcelo las encontró y así nació un nuevo grupo de Rangers.

-lo más inquietante es que sus poderes están ligados a ellos de alguna forma-dijo Elsa que sorprendió a los presentes- resulta que Zordon, al crear las monedas de poder Omega hizo que aquellos seres que fueran escogidos para controlar su poder, estuviera ligada a su ADN-esto último sorprendió a todos.

-un momentito-dijo Kenneth- estás diciendo que las monedas de poder Omega están ligados a ellos, lo que significa que aunque ellos te dieran las monedas de poder y se las dieras a otros, no funcionaría…

-así es, aunque me dieran las monedas de poder, no funcionaría… ya que ellos son los únicos en poder controlar ese poder debido a que se unió a su ADN, lo que más me intriga es de qué forma podríamos liberarlos de esos poderes, y hasta el momento no se me ocurre nada-dijo Elsa, los Rangers se sorprendieron al saber que Marcelo y sus amigos eran los únicos en poder controlar esos poderes Rangers.

-eso significa que nuestra primera idea está descartada-dijo Kira algo preocupada, al igual que el resto.

-oigan tengo una idea-dijo Amber- Elsa porque no envías a otros Rangers para que ayuden a Marcelo, estoy segura que al menos 5 de ellos quisieran ayudar.

-suena una buena idea Amber, pero aunque lo hiciéramos Marcelo no podría formar un Megazord-dijo Elsa.

-entonces es otra idea desecha… que vamos a hacer-dijo Kenneth, mientras los demás estaban pensativos y preocupados.

 **Bosques de Angel Grove**

Se encontraba Marcelo caminando muy solitario tratando de volver a la ciudad a pie, ya que el centro de Mando estaba lejos de la ciudad, Marcelo estaba muy triste, mientras recordaba cuando conoció a cada uno de sus amigos y ver como se convertían en un equipo, pero más que todo en una familia, Marcelo camino hasta llegar a un campo y se vio que estaba por llegar a la ciudad, pero en eso fue derribado por uno ataque, Marcelo quiso ver quien lo había atacado y se mostraba sorprendido- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aquel individuo que había derribado a Marcelo se acercó y se vio que era Psycho Sombra- por favor, estoy segura que sabes a lo que vine, por fin me desharé de un Ranger-dijo Psycho sombra que sacaba su espada.

-hoy no estoy de humor para pelar con alguien y menos contigo-dijo Marcelo molesto.

-¿qué sucede? acaso me tienes miedo… bueno es comprensible después de ver como los derrote y de cómo dañe el Morpho de tu amiga y luego de que peleaste junto a la otra Ranger roja, es obvio que me tienes miedo, apuesto a que tus amigos están igual de asustados-dijo Psycho sombra.

Marcelo se molestó por lo que dijo Psycho Sombra- no te atrevas a decir eso de mis amigos, ellos no se asustan con nada.

-por favor, son igual de inútiles que esos Mega Rangers, son unos perdedores-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-te voy a decir algo, no voy a permitir que insultes a mis amigos así como los Rangers Megaforce, pero te diré algo… yo y mis amigos no somos ningunos cobardes y para hacerte entender te voy a dar una paliza-dijo Marcelo que saco su Morpho.

-bueno, veo que ya te pusiste serio, trata de que la batalla sea entretenida-dijo Psycho Sombra empuñando su espada.

-te voy a dar tu merecido, ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder, Carnotauro!-dijo Marcelo ya con su traje Ranger- no voy a permitir que llames cobardes a mis amigos, Omega Espada.

Marcelo con su espada se dirigió a atacar a Psycho Sombra, a pesar de su habilidad con la espada, no podía asestar un solo golpe, y en eso Psycho Sombra le dio una patada que lo mando lejos para después usar su gran velocidad y atacar a Marcelo consecutivas veces lastimándolo mucho y al final lo derribo.

-que sucede, no que decías que me ibas a dar mi merecido, entiéndelo tú y tus amigos son igual de inútiles que esos Mega perdedores-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-eso no es cierto-dijo Marcelo que se levantaba muy débil- tal vez tú y Astronema piensen que somos débiles, pero lo que no saben es que somos más fuertes de lo que pueden imaginar, no solo nosotros… todos los Power Rangers somos muy fuertes y para hacerte entender que nunca debes subestimarnos, te mostrare de lo que soy capaz-dijo Marcelo que levanto su mano izquierda- ¡Dino Omega Cartridge, Carnotauro Buster!

Psycho Sombra se asombró un poco al ver la nueva arma del Ranger Rojo, pero luego rio- jejeje piensas que podrás derrotarme con tu nuevo juguete, por favor no me hagas reír.

-te voy a mostrar lo equivocada que estas-dijo Marcelo preparándose para atacar con su arma- "solo espero que no ocurra lo mismo que con Durahan"-pensó muy nervioso.

-prepárate Psycho Sombra porque aquí voy-dijo Marcelo y con su arma disparo una ráfaga de disparos de energía que iban a Psycho Sombra, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Psycho Sombra bloqueaba cada ataque con su espada- no puedo creerlo, ella también es muy fuerte, más de lo que pensaba.

-debo decir que eres valiente, pero estoy decepcionada Ranger rojo, ahora veo que eres muy débil-dijo Psycho Sombra y en eso le propino golpes muy rápidos a Marcelo que lo derribaron.

-creo que este es mi fin-pensó Marcelo que estaba en el piso.

-como lo supuse eres un perdedor-dijo Psycho Sombra que se acercaba a Marcelo listo para rematarlo.

-no puedo creer que vaya a ser derrotado, lo siento amigos, pero parece que este es mi fin… yo… yo me rin…-pensó Marcelo pero luego se detuvo al recordar las palabras que le dijo hoy a sus amigos "siempre seremos amigos pase lo que pase" y comenzó a recordar como ellos aún conservaban esa amistad que tenían, en eso Marcelo vio una visión de sus amigos que le daban la mano para que se levantara y no se rindiera, Marcelo comenzó a levantarse.

Psycho Sombra observo esto algo asombrada al ver que el Ranger Rojo se reincorporaba luego de tras aquellos golpes- ¿Por qué te levantas, sabes muy bien que no eres rival para mí?

-tal vez sea cierto… que no soy rival para ti… pero si piensas que me voy a rendir ahora, estas equivocada… no me voy a rendir mientras mis amigos sigan a mi lado… no pienso darme por vencido-dijo Marcelo que ya se había levantado completamente y se vio que su arma comenzaba a cargar energía.

-de que rayos hablas, tal vez ya estés volviéndote loco, pero debería decirte que tus amigos no están aquí, estas solo-dijo Psycho Sombra empuñando su espada listo para atacarlo

-tal vez sea imposible para ti verlo, ya que no tienes amigos… pero yo, no todos los Power Rangers que existen saben que no están solos, ya que somos más que un equipo, somos una familia que se cuida mutuamente-dijo Marcelo con tono alegre.

-una familia… no lo entiendo-dijo Psycho Sombra confundida por esas palabras, pero luego reacciono- pero eso no me interesa, acabare contigo ahora.

-ni sueñes que esto ha acabado, te demostrare lo fuertes que somos los Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Marcelo, en eso se vio que el visor de su casco brillaban sus ojos, y de un momento se escuchó el rugido de su Zord.

 **Centro de mando.**

La alarma comenzó a sonar en el centro de mando- Alfa ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Elsa, para saber sobre la situación.

-hay problemas Elsa-dijo Alfa, pero en eso dentro del centro de mando el Zords de Marcelo rugió, cosa que escucharon todos, algo que les sorprendió.

-escucharon eso, no me digan que ese fue el Zord de Marcelo-dijo Finn sorprendido al igual que todos.

-todos lo oímos… eso significa que los Zords Dino Omega…-dijo Yubel sorprendida.

-podrían ser más que solo Zords-dijo Tommy, al decir eso todos se sorprendieron.

Elsa rompió el silencio- luego nos preocuparemos por eso… ahora debemos preocuparnos por otra cosa, ya sentí la energía del que está causando problemas-dijo Elsa.

-¿de quién se trata?-dijo Amber.

-es Psycho Sombra y lo que me preocupa es que Marcelo está peleando solo contra ella, deben ir a ayudarlo-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-está bien-dijo Yubel- pero que hay de Steve y los otros.

-es cierto, debemos contactarnos con ellos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-exclamo Mira.

En eso Gosei intervino- pienso que a ellos les gustaría al menos tener su última batalla Ranger junto a Marcelo antes de separarse-dijo Gosei.

-estoy de acuerdo, Alfa contáctalos-dijo Elsa.

-enseguida Elsa-dijo Alfa.

Mientras con los demás Rangers Dino Omega, se vio a cada uno que alistaba sus pertenencias y en eso cada uno escucho como su comunicador sonaba y cuando estaban a punto de contestar… escucharon el rugido de sus Zords respectivos los cuales les decían "Marcelo necesita su ayuda", al escuchar eso cada uno sin dudarlo se tele transportaron al centro de mando y llegaron justo a tiempo- ¿qué sucede Elsa?-dijo Steve.

-vaya… ustedes llegaron muy rápido, pensé que contestarían el llamado de Alfa-dijo Soujiro sorprendido por la llegada de los Rangers Dino Omega al igual que los otros.

-no tenemos tiempo para hablarles de lo sucedido, que pasa Gosei-dijo Holly.

-deben ir a ayudar a Marcelo, está siendo atacado por Psycho Sombra-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers Dino Omega asintieron, en eso Yubel se les acerco- están listos-dijo Yubel y ellos asintieron- entonces andando ¡Iniciar Morfosis!

-¡Furia legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!

-¡Omega Poder, Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!

Los Rangers se dirigieron al lugar en sus respectivas motos- debemos apresurarnos chicos-dijo Yubel y todos asintieron.

 **Campo**

Se vio que Psycho Sombra se quedó quieta- que rayos fue esa sonido de hace poco-pensó Psycho Sombra- bueno, eso no importa, te destruiré ahora mismo, di adiós Ranger rojo.

Marcelo evadió el ataque a tiempo y trato de atacar con su Omega Espada, pero Psycho Sombra la detuvo con su mano y dio una patada a los pies de Marcelo para desestabilizarlo y lo golpeo con su espada derribándolo… pero para sorpresa de Psycho Sombra vio que Marcelo a pesar de todo le apunto con su arma- bajaste la guardia, ahora toma esto, ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!- fue lo que dijo Marcelo y le disparo su Buster.

El disparo del Buster fue tan fuerte que hizo retroceder a Psycho Sombra diez metros y en el último minuto Psycho sombra estaba por caerse en un precipicio, pero para su sorpresa Marcelo llego a tiempo y le sujeto la mano- sujétate, te ayudare a subir-dijo Marcelo, Psycho Sombra pudo percibir que Marcelo no tenía malas intenciones.

 **Centro de mando.**

Todos vieron lo que hizo Marcelo, había salvado a Psycho Sombra, hasta los niños no pudieron entender porque Marcelo había salvado a su enemigo, el único que reacciono fue Soujiro- ¡que es lo que tiene en la cabeza ese tonto, primero es suave con el pelmazo de Troy y ahora salva a un enemigo!-dijo molesto

-hermano…-fue lo que dijo Chris al ver lo que hizo su hermano, estaba sorprendido como Yuri y Alex.

Volviendo con la Psycho Ranger y Marcelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No necesito de tu ayuda-dijo Psycho Sombra molesta.

-no te confundas, no te salve por lastima… es solo que no creo que debas seguir a alguien que te esta utilizando-dijo Marcelo, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Psycho Sombra.

-¿de qué hablas? No confundas las cosas… yo soy un ser maligno, y no estoy siendo utilizada por nadie, lo único que sé, es que mi destino es destruir a los Power Rangers y lo hare con todos mis poderes, aun si tengo que usar a los Dark Zords-exclamo Psycho Sombra.

-que no lo entiendes… no ha existido ningún ser maligno que haya sido capaz de controlar o usar a Zords, es cierto que otros Rangers tuvieron que pelear contra otros guerreros malignos que también usaban Zords, pero eso era porque también eran Rangers… así que no importa, si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que podamos ser aliados, no solo yo… estoy seguro que todos podrán ver que puedes dejar a Astronema y ayudarnos con tus poderes para detenerla-dijo Marcelo que ayudaba a subir a Psycho sombra, hasta que finalmente la subió.

-¿yo? ¿ayudarlos?…-dijo Psycho Sombra asombrada, pero luego se molestó- ¡no trates de jugar conmigo oíste!-y de repente Psycho Sombra golpeo a Marcelo con su espada, que lo derribo y no solo eso, Marcelo perdió su transformación y se sujetaba del suelo ya que estaba a punto de car por el precipicio- te arrepentirás por haberme ayudado.

Psycho Sombra estaba lista para atacar a Marcelo, pero en eso retrocedió por varios disparos que evadió y vio que eran los demás Rangers- no puede ser, justo cuando estaba por destruir al primer Ranger-dijo Psycho Sombra y vio a Marcelo- la próxima no tendré piedad contigo.

Los Rangers llegaron y vieron que Psycho sombra se iba- Psycho Sombra-dijo Yubel, pero ya se había ido- debemos mantenernos alerta, dudo que Psycho Sombra se quede quieta.

-oigan donde esta Marcelo-dijo Steve.

Kira se dio cuenta y señalo donde estaba Marcelo- ¡oh dios, hay que apresurarnos y ayudar a Marcelo está a punto de caerse por ese precipicio!

Los Rangers se bajaron de sus motos y se vio que los Rangers estaban a punto de ayudar a Marcelo- descuida Marcelo te ayudaremos-dijo Holly.

-Gracias por haber venido amigos-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-Marcelo sujeta mi mano-dijo Yubel, pero cuando Marcelo estaba a punto de sujetar la mano de Yubel, la roca de la cual se sujetaba no resistió y para sorpresa de todos, Marcelo cayó por el precipicio que al final del suelo estaba por un rio que se movía de manera violenta, la sorpresa fue tanta que los Rangers no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y solo reaccionaron cuando Marcelo cayo a l rio.

-¡Marcelo!-gritaron todos preocupados al ver como su compañero Ranger había caído de una altura bastante alta.

 **Centro de mando**

Todos igual estaban sorprendidos por lo que sucedió- no puede ser-dijo Elsa sorprendida.

-Marcelo, no puede creer que el… -dijo Gosei del mismo modo.

-Marcelo-fue lo que dijeron Chris, Yuri y Alex, sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedió.

-esto no pudo haber pasado-dijo Ángela.

-Marcelo cayó por el precipicio-Soujiro estaba igual de sorprendido.

Elsa reacciono- Ángela, Alfa, Tensou, hagan todo lo posible para buscar la ubicación de Marcelo.

Los mencionados asintieron y comenzaron a usar las computadoras del centro de mando para buscar a Marcelo.

En una cueva muy oscura se vio a Marcelo inconsciente, que comenzó a despertarse- ¿en dónde?… ¿en dónde estoy?

-veo que ya despertaste chico-dijo alguien que estaba sentado en una roca en pose de meditación.

Marcelo reacciono rápidamente- ¿Quién eres tú?

-si quieres saberlo te lo diré, pero antes, me gustaría saber de dónde conseguiste la moneda de poder Omega-dijo aquel ser.

-como sabes de la moneda de poder que tengo-dijo Marcelo.

-digamos que yo… fui testigo de la creación de esos poderes-dijo ese ser, que con esa respuesta sorprendió a Marcelo.

-eso quiere decir que tu… que tu… conocías a Zordon-dijo Marcelo aun sorprendido.

-así es, por así decirlo éramos amigos-dijo ese ser, Marcelo aún seguía sorprendido- pero lo que más me inquieta es que te pareces mucho a Jin jejeje

-otra vez Jin… -dijo Marcelo para después poner una cara seria- muy bien dime todo lo que sabes de Jin y de las monedas de poder Omega.

-está bien, pero antes me presentare… yo soy Shinnok un guerrero del planeta Eltarde hace más de 10.000años.

Este episodio continuara...

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Bueno gente, espero que el cap les haya gustado, espero que les esté gustando el Fic Remake del primer trabajo que hice, realmente espero que estén disfrutando la lectura.**

 **Ahora vamos con mi opinión a otra serie de Power Rangers que esta vez es la temporada de PR ZEO:**

 **Empecemos con los personajes, de hecho ya conocemos a la mayoría, salvo Katherine, Tanya, y ver un poco más de desarrollo en los Rangers masculinos, los villanos en sí fueron bastante interesantes para esa temporada, pero de ahí a más no puedo dar otra opinión al respecto, solamente que en esa familia sí que habían traidores, como sería el caso de Gascket o Louie Kaboom.**

 **Los Zords de los Rangers me parecieron bueno y la verdad bastante interesantes, sobre todo el diseño de los Súper Zeo Zords, que fueron diseños bastante interesantes, así como los demás Zords con diseños interesantes, el Pyramaidas sin dudas es un Zord también bastante bueno en diseño.**

 **Los detalles malos de esta serie, pues la verdad es que solamente el cambio de trajes de los Rangers que algo que seguro los fans se tuvieron que acostumbrar debido a que ya muchos estábamos encariñados con los primeros trajes, pero además de eso, creo que otro detalle fue el de tener que hacer capítulos algo apresurados y con falta de continuidad.**

 **La historia de esta serie fue bastante aceptable, para la continuación de PR Mighty Morphin y PR Alíen Rangers, así que la historia su fue bastante aceptable en mi opinión, pero hay que admitir que también tenía buenos caps, cuando se centraban en el desarrollo de los Rangers.**

 **En cuanto a momentos épicos la serie tiene bastantes, las batallas Megazords, uno de ellos es ver como el Super Zeo Megazord derrota al Rey Mondo, además de un momento bastante épico, pero a la vez simple es cuando Skull toca el piano, donde Bulk reconoce que se equivocó aceptando el gusto musical de su amigo, la verdad es que esta serie tiene buenos momentos que son como en batallas, pero a la vez simples.**

 **La Banda sonora de esta serie sin duda algunas fueron reutilizados de la serie anterior, pero también hubieron temas nuevos que iban bien a los momentos de la serie, sin duda una banda sonora aceptable.**

 **El episodio final de esta serie es sin duda muy bueno, ya que viendo como Jasón ya no podía soportar el poder Gold, y a la vez de como los Rangers derrotan a las tropas del Rey Mondo con ayuda de Trey, para luego terminar con Jasón aceptando que perdió los poderes, pero que sin duda está orgulloso por el aporte que hizo, además de ver como Tommy y Katherine ya aceptan tener una relación, sin duda un buen final.**

 **Para terminar sin duda la temporada ZEO fue muy bueno, sin duda una serie que recuerdo desde mi infancia sin duda una serie interesante y entretenida, ya habiendo dado mi opinión sobre otra temporada, ahora ya habiendo terminado con esto, nos leemos en otro momento amigos lectores y cuídense.**


	29. Adiós, Angel Grove

**Hola amigos lectores como están, espero que bien… ahora vamos con el capítulo 29 del Fic, espero que sea de su agrado, bueno ahora comencemos con la lectura de este capítulo.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **29: Adiós, Angel Grove.**

Se podía observar la cueva donde despertó Marcelo y podía se podía ver al Ranger con un rostro sorprendido- dijiste… que vienes del planeta Eltar.

-así es, soy un ser del planeta Eltar-dijo Shinnok, su apariencia era como la de un ser humano de 55 años, solo que este tenía la piel de color azul, con unos tatuajes que adornaban sus brazos, su rostro era cubierto por una Máscara dejando ver solamente su barbilla y su boca, sus ojos eran negros con un iris de color Azul, vestía una especie de túnica de color negro con detalles azules y su cabeza era cubierta por una capucha.

Marcelo se puso serio al ver a ese Eltariano- ¿qué haces en la tierra?-pregunto Marcelo, ya que le parecía extraño que otro Eltariano a parte de Durahan estén en el planeta tierra.

-nada en especial, solo observando este bello planeta que está plagado de seres vivos que son muy débiles, que ahora mismo se encuentran en una situación bastante complicada-dijo Shinnok.

Marcelo se sorprendió por esas palabras, pero decidió preguntar ya que le habían llamado la atención- ¿Cómo que seres débiles? Y ¿situación complicada?

-tal vez no lo sepas muchacho… pero pienso que aún no deberías saberlo-dijo Shinnok, Marcelo iba a responderle- pero antes de que hables, no dijiste que querías saber del porque se de las monedas de poder Omega.

Marcelo lo pensó un poco hasta que decidió escuchar- así es, quiero saberlo y también quiero que me digas quien es Jin, lo único que se dé él es que era de un planeta llamado Shirai.

-ya veo… bueno por donde empiezo, bueno lo resumiré todo lo que pueda… por lo que dijiste se ve que escuchaste de Zordon verdad-dijo Shinnok, Marcelo solo asintió- bueno debería decirte que Zordon y yo éramos amigos como también lo fue Ivan.

-como dices… Zordon e Ivan eran tus amigos-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es… nosotros los Eltarianos éramos una raza muy fuerte e inteligente, nuestra tecnología era muy superior a la de cualquier otra, ya que usábamos lo Cristales de Trisidiun… antes de que Halakthy decidiera escoger a sus 2 discípulos, nosotros éramos guerreros de Eltar, cuando llego el momento Halakthy la guardiana del universo eligió a Zordon y a Ivan como aprendices, mientras yo me convertí en Guardián o Caballero del planeta Eltar, pasaron muchos años y un día acompañe a Zordon a una misión de investigación para el libro galáctico, cuando volvió, me entere de que encontró las monedas de poder que fueron creadas por Ninjor… ya en Eltar, Zordon decidió crear poderes similares a los que había encontrado, ya que las monedas de poder que encontró contenían una especia de llave para acceder a un tipo de energía bastante interesante, Zordon trabajo mucho tiempo, creo que fueron como 10 años, además de trabajar en esos poderes, también estaba investigando sobre aquella energía que tenían esas monedas, la cual era algo familiar para todos los Eltarianos… hasta que llego el día en que Zordon encontró la respuesta de dicha energía que tenían las Monedas… esa energía actualmente tú la conoces como la Energía Morfosica-Marcelo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Shinnok.

-Halakthy llamó a Zordon así como a todos los Eltarianos y dijo que esa energía, era una muy poderosa que posiblemente podría traer la paz al universo, pero también una gran destrucción, pero nadie se percató que en ese momento Ivan había escuchado la conversación y trato de usar dicha energía con propósitos malvados… pero lamentablemente para Ivan, no encontró forma alguna de acercarse a esa energía-Marcelo seguía escuchando atentamente a la historia de Shinnok.

-cuando el planeta fue atacado y habían muchos eltarianos heridos… Zordon uso la energía, el poder de las monedas, para proteger Eltar y al hacerlo, logro protegernos a todos los Eltarianos, pero de alguna manera, aquella energía nos afectó a tal punto que empezamos a controlarla, de hecho era la misma energía que utilizábamos solo que en esta ocasión nos dio una gran recarga de poder… pasaron varios días y no solo yo, sino que todos los Eltarianos estaban obteniendo grandes habilidades, la cual todos tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo en que debíamos usar dicho poder contra todo aquel que tratara de atacarnos, cada batalla nos hacía más y más fuertes… y no tuvimos otra alternativa más que acabar con los seres que eran una amenaza, para que así Eltar estuviera a salvo, impusimos Justicia, el Poder nos Salvó, lo cual también hizo con los demás planetas que salvamos.

-¿Justicia por medio del poder? Y que paso con los demás planetas que según tu salvaron-pregunto Marcelo.

-pues estuvieron a salvo, La Justicia que incluso Zordon aplico, ya que estaba de acuerdo en que debíamos usar nuestra Fuerza para traer Justicia, a pesar de los sacrificios que eso conlleva-dijo Shinnok y Marcelo se quedó muy sorprendido por aquellas últimas palabras "para traer Justicia, requiere de sacrificios".

-exacto a pesar de salvar los planetas que fueron atacados seres que cometían actos crueles, nosotros los detuvimos, pero lamentablemente tuvieron que hacerse sacrificios, como la de niños, ancianos, familias con tal de que nosotros trajéramos Justicia para protegerlos de algo que ellos no podrían Lidiar … aquellas victorias no fue solo por nosotros, también lo logramos gracias a guerreros increíblemente poderosos que creamos con nuestros nuevos poderes… nos enteramos que existían objetos de gran poder y decidimos buscarlos para impedir que cayeran en malas manos… logramos salvar la mayoría, otros poderes fueron escondidos por distintas razas del universo como por ejemplo los sables de Quásar, los Cristales Zeo, así como otros objetos.

-paso un tiempo y pude notar que Zordon estaba algo pensativo, seguramente por nuestro modo de Justicia, pero sobre todo porque estaba comenzando a ganar más control de sus nuevos poderes… lo cual le sirvió para ir de viaje al planeta tierra en el tiempo en el que los dinosaurios existían, en su viaje dijo que encontró 2 fuentes de poder en dos planetas muy peculiares… dijo que si se unían esas 2 fuentes de poder podría traer cosas buenas como cosas malas al universo, cuando llego a la tierra experimento con esos poderes, ya que aún seguía con la creación de las monedas de poder, iguales a las de Ninjor y para hacerlo tuvo que usar esos 2 fragmentos… con sus poderes completamente controlados Zordon dividió esas 2 fuentes de poder en 16 fragmentos y los unió a 16 dinosaurios del planeta-dijo Shinnok, Marcelo quedo muy sorprendido que no podía salir de su asombro.

-Zordon se quedó en la tierra como unos 2000 años ya que quería saber qué cambios podían mostrar los dinosaurios… cuando se resigno quiso volver a Eltar, pero luego paso algo inesperado… la tierra fue presa de una lluvia de meteoritos, Zordon se protegió con el poder que tenía y logro salvarse, pero como sabrás los dinosaurios no tuvieron esa misma suerte-dijo Shinnok.

-cuando Zordon vio los resultados de la lluvia de meteoritos, pensó que su investigación para crear unas nuevas monedas de poder había fracasado… pero se equivocó, ya que los 16 fragmentos se combinaron con el cuerpo de los Dinosaurios y podría decirse que también con su espíritu… cuando eso sucedió Zordon recogió los fragmentos y volvió a Eltar para terminar la creación de las monedas de poder, lo cual con el tiempo se convirtió… en la moneda que tienes en estos momentos-tras aquellas palabras de Shinnok, Marcelo vio la moneda de poder que tenía y vio que dio un brillo de color rojo- con Zordon en Eltar las cosas no iban bien ya que Eltar estaba bajo constantes ataques, fue en eso que Zordon termino con su creación y creo las dos primeras monedas de poder, pero eran inestables-dijo Shinnok.

-¿cómo que las monedas de poder eran inestables?-Marcelo hizo la pregunta, ya que le parecía, bastante extraño esos detalles que le estaba relatando Shinnok.

-bueno, como Zordon las creo en base a las monedas creadas por Ninjor, se diría que no fueron perfectas, pero si fueron un gran aporte para la tecnología de Eltar, en eso Halakthy tomo la decisión de quien sería su sucesor y como bien sabes, escogió a Zordon y Ivan, bueno no lo tomo muy bien ya que se había hecho grandes investigaciones que escribió en el libro galáctico, pero Halakthy pensó que Zordon era el mejor para el puesto del protector del Universo y así sucedió, yo estuve presente cuando Halakthy escogió a Zordon y le hablo sobre la profecía… tú… ya debes saber a quién me refiero, ¿verdad?

Marcelo asintió de manera seria- lo sabía… pero eso no fue todo… Halakthy le dijo a Zordon que había un peligro, en una de las investigaciones que hizo… se refería al poder del cual Zordon pudo investigar, Halakthy dijo que si esos poderes llegaban en manos equivocadas, algo terrible podría ocurrir… como por ejemplo… la destrucción total del universo-tras esas palabras, Marcelo se quedó muy sorprendido.

-luego de que Halakthy se fue… de hecho, no se sabe nada de ella, pero lo que sí se sabe es que antes de partir escogía a un Eltariano para que sea el nuevo líder del planeta, que estaban entre Zordon y un Eltariano llamado Cain-aquel nombre, Shinnok lo dijo con un tono de asco, pero continuo con su relato.

-pero antes de que Holakthy nombrara al líder de los Eltarianos, esta no se pudo presentar, lo cual por mayoría de botos entre todos lo Eltarianos, hizo que Caín tomara el cargo, algo que Zordon agradeció ya que pensó que se le haría pesado lidiar con bastantes cosas… pasaron 2 años Caín había demostrado un gran dote de liderazgo usando el Poder para protegernos y traer la Justicia a los planetas que fueran atacados, fue en eso que Ivan había regresado pero no lo hizo solo, sino que en esos 2 años formo a un gran ejercito de seres malignos conocidos como la Alianza del Mal… Eltar se volvió un campo de batalla, pero salimos victoriosos momentáneamente, pero Zordon se llevó una sorpresa, ya que una de las monedas de poder que creó, desapareció… pero por la gran crisis que atravesaba el planeta no pudo ir a buscar la moneda de poder que se perdió, los líderes de Eltar junto a Caín sugirieron que para que nuestro planeta no fuera víctima de más ataques, debíamos hacer algo y fue que Zordon propuso la idea de buscar aliados en otros planetas, al principio los líderes de Eltar no estaban, pero Caín fue quien estuvo de acuerdo ante la idea de Zordon, ya que con aliados se volverían más fuertes y así hacer caer el puño de la Justicia a la Alianza del Mal… pero el resto de líderes no estaba muy convencido, pero le dieron a Zordon el beneficio de la duda y le dijeron que él fuera a buscar a aquellos aliados que fueran de confianza y Zordon acepto, con esa tarea en mente Zordon estuvo en un largo viaje… perro no importaba lo que hiciera, ningún planeta quería ser nuestro aliado, no fue hasta ese día en que conoció a alguien que sería su amigo y que le ayudaría en su travesía de encontrar a los aliados que quisieran luchar al lado de los Eltarianos y así fue que Jin del planeta Shirai apareció ante Zordon.

-entonces… Jin acompaño a Zordon a buscar aliados para enfrentarse a la Alianza del Mal-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-a decir verdad no fue tanto así, pero sí que ayudo mucho a Zordon a encontrar a los aliados indicados, para así proteger el universo de la Alianza del Mal, luego de eso Zordon volvió a Eltar junto con Jin, ahí fue donde lo conocí, fuimos a distintas misiones para detener los planes de la Alianza del Mal y lo hicimos, pero sobre todo por los aliados que Zordon consiguió que eran de los planetas Aquitar, Triforia, KO-35, Inquirís, Artanis y también del planeta de Jin, nos hicimos aliados de los habitantes de Shirai, estando en Eltar Zordon sugirió que Jin fuera un guerrero de Eltar, algunos estaban de acuerdo y otros no, pero Jin se los demostró con sus acciones y no solo él, los demás protectores de Eltar que eran de otros planetas, lo demostraron y dentro ellos, habían 2 que eran excepcionales y eran Jin del planeta Shirai y Yugo del planeta Artanis-dijo Shinnok.

-¿Yugo?... y él quien era-dijo Marcelo.

-antes fue enemigo ya que estaba con la alianza del mal, pero Zordon lo convenció y lo trajo a nuestro lado a pesar de las críticas de los líderes de Eltar, Zordon lo sugirió como protector de Eltar… pasaron 10 años, Zordon había tomado de aprendices a Dimitria y Gosei, Jin y Yugo tenían la edad de 15 años y fueron esenciales durante la invasión de nuestro antes amigo que ahora se nombraba el líder de la Alianza del Mal, Ivan Ooze… Jin y Yugo con ayuda de Zordon lograron detener la invasión de Ivan Ooze, pero como siempre en cualquier victoria hay sacrificios y esta no era la excepción, luego de eso se libraron muchas guerras en el planeta Eltar una guerra que jamás pensamos que ocurriría, pero como sucedió Zordon logro la victoria y con eso llevo al planeta Eltar a un nuevo modo de vida, en donde los Eltarianos debían vivir en unión a las otras razas del universo y lo siguiente… deberás quieres saberlo-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto… que paso después de eso-dijo Marcelo con tono serio, pero una mirada preocupada.

-bueno te lo diré… después de esas guerras, Ivan y la alianza del mal regresaron, no estaban dispuesto a rendirse y se prepararon para conquistar el universo, la guerra se llevó a cabo en Eltar y fue ahí donde Zordon logro derrotar a Ivan encerándolo con un hechizo, pero jamás supo que alguien a quien consideraba amigo, fue el causante de que Jin y Yugo pelearan entre sí-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa, que no paso desapercibido por Marcelo.

-¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Qué Jin y Yugo pelearon entre sí?... ¿pero porque lo hicieron?

-aquel causante ideo un plan de que ellos tuvieran diferencia de opiniones, pero lo que más influyo fue en la venganza, la envidia, la ira y la amistad… la pelea entre ellos usualmente eran amistosas, otras debido a que Yugo era parte de la alianza del mal… pero en esta ocasión los 2 pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, no se sabe cómo termino el combate, probablemente en empate, debido a que después de eso, no se volvió a saber nada de ellos-dijo Shinnok, al escuchar eso Marcelo quedo sorprendido.

-¿entonces ellos… murieron?-dijo Marcelo asombrado al escuchar eso.

-no lo sé, pero escuche un rumor de que Jin había muerto en su planeta, pero fue algo que nunca me intereso… salvo para Zordon, no pudo evitar que 2 seres que él quería, se lastimaran y peor aún que murieran sin que él pudiera ayudarlos, sobre todo cuando se esparció el rumor de la muerte de Jin… pero él hizo una promesa de que detendría a la alianza del mal… y así sucedió Zordon derroto a la alianza del mal que ahora era liderada por Dark Espectro, logro la victoria pero por un descuido, Rita Repulsa lo ataco con un hechizo muy poderoso, que causo que él fuera encerado en la cámara dimensional-dijo Shinnok

-ya veo… pero, que paso con el causante de la pelea entre Jin y Yugo… y además porque dicen que me parezco a Jin, quiero que me lo digas ahora, antes de que te lo saque a la fuerza-dijo Marcelo muy serio.

-jejeje, muchacho insolente… crees poder vencer a un guerrero Eltariano… cuando ni guerreros poderosos como Jin y Yugo pudieron lograrlo, tal vez ellos derrotaron a Ivan Ooze, pero eso fue porque era un pobre debilucho-dijo Shinnok con los ojos serados y cuando los abrió, Marcelo sintió un golpe en su estómago que lo derribo.

-ustedes, los seres humanos solo son una raza débil que necesita de los poderosos para estar protegidos, solo piénsalo ustedes son muy débiles que solamente terminan matándose entre sí, solo para poder vivir… son una especie muy primitiva, su tecnología es de las más débiles, sino fuera por la energía morfosica que les dio a los Power Rangers, hace mucho que ustedes ya hubieran sido dominados por la alianza del mal… y te diré algo, no tengo ninguna idea del porque te pareces a Jin, lo digo porque tú no eres del planeta Shirai-dijo Shinnok, en eso sus ojos brillaron un poco y vio a Marcelo, para luego sonreír y pensó- "interesante, no cabe dudas es humano, pero su sangre es parecida a los humanos del planeta Shirai… tal vez solo sea una coincidencia, pero tendré que hacerle una prueba primero y solo así disipare mis dudas".

En eso Shinnok detecto una energía muy extraña- "vaya, jama creí que hubiera alguien tan fuerte… también siento la presencia de Astronema y también la de Durahan, jejeje no pensé que Durahan viniera aquí, me pregunto porque, seguramente para obtener su Justicia… creo que tendré que hacerle una visita… no importa cuán fuerte sea Astronema, sigue siendo una chiquilla malcriada, y no me importa si obtienes la victoria o eres derrotada, de cualquier forma vas a morir… el Futuro ya está labrado en piedra para ti, porque puedo verlo, te mostrare lo que es la Fuerza, la Justicia que yo Shinnok daré al Universo gobernándolo, para liberarlo de seres como tú, soy un ser Divino que nació para gobernar y purificar todos los males"

Pero en eso Shinnok sintió otra energía- "siento otra presencia que es fuerte, debe ser Psycho Sombra sabía que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer, pero jamás pensé que sería tan pronto… veo que hay desenlaces que están comenzando a cambiar el futuro… Psycho Sombra, no tengo idea de cómo, pero debo decir que es solo una plaga que va a desaparecer, pero eso no importa… ella va a perder ya sea del modo fácil o el difícil"-pensó Shinnok, en eso llamo su atención Marcelo que se levantaba.

-veo que aun tienes fuerzas para levantarte chico-dijo Shinnok, Marcelo se levantó con dificultad ya que ese golpe le había dolido- por cierto debería decirte que alguien está apunto de atacar la ciudad que intentas proteger-eso tomo a Marcelo sorprendido, ya que pensó en cómo pudo ese Eltariano saber que alguien intentaba atacar la ciudad.

-como sabes que alguien va a atacar la ciudad-dijo Marcelo.

-no te preocupes por esos insignificantes detalles… creo que deberías irte, no te preocupes usare mi poder para que salgas de aquí, además no quiero que encuentren mi ubicación-dijo Shinnok y con el dedo de su mano apunto a Marcelo y se vio que Marcelo comenzaba a desaparecer- oh cierto… se me olvidaba cuál es tu nombre.

-mi nombre… yo soy Marcelo… Marcelo Oliver Kazama.

-ya veo… te llamas Marcelo… bueno espero poder verte de nuevo y no dejes que Astronema se salga con la suya, por cierto mantén este encuentro en secreto, porque si me entero de que abriste la boca-dijo Shinnok y libero un poco de su energía Eltariano y Marcelo se mostró asustado, sobre todo por lo intimidante y frio que era aquella energía- espero que con esa demostración te haya quedado claro.

Marcelo desapareció de la cueva y se vio que estaba en unos bosques de Angel Grove- la energía de ese sujeto… era maligna, pero a la vez no, lo cual es algo contradictorio... es muy fuerte, aunque derrotemos a Astronema y a Durahan… Shinnok puede ser un gran problema-dijo Marcelo preocupado- no es momento de pensar en eso, debo ir a Angel Grove si lo que me dijo es cierto debo proteger la ciudad-en eso Marcelo comenzó a correr a pesar de todavía estar lastimado.

En unas montañas de Angel Grove se veía a Durahan y a sus generales que estaban buscando algo- perfecto ya lo encontramos, sabía que en este lugar quedaban todavía algo de cristales Trizirium llévatelas contigo Theriun-dijo Durahan a uno de sus guerreros que se retiró a la nave con el cristal- ahora hay que buscar más cristales.

-no creo que necesiten hacerlo-dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Durahan y sus guerreros vieron de quien se trataba, era Ecliptor y los demás generales de Astronema.

-vaya, quisiera saber porque los guerreros de Astronema vinieron a presentarse, que yo sepa no he hecho nada para molestar a Astronema-dijo Durahan bastante tranquilo.

-ten más respeto, ella es la Reina Astronema, quien gobernara todo el Multiverso-dijo Vypra.

-oh enserio… bueno discúlpenme por mi falta de modales-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa además del sarcasmo en su tono de voz- y bueno puedo saber a qué vinieron, porque no creo que haya sido para saludar.

-ojala fuera eso-dijo Rito y los generales lo vieron molestos- bueno mejor me callo.

-la reina Astronema quiere conversar un momento contigo Durahan-dijo Estraga.

-solo a hablar… bueno porque no, además no tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo Durahan- está bien iremos.

-y quien dijo que tus lacayos vendrían-dijo Vypra.

-no te preocupes Vypra, si tanto les molesta puedo ir solo… pero no quiero caer en ninguna trampa, así que solo Ghidorah y Naga vendrán conmigo, Tanith tu puedes volver-dijo Durahan.

-está bien… no tengo problemas con eso, me retiro-dijo Tanith que se iba.

-bueno ya que ella se fue, podrían decirnos en donde vamos a ver a su reina-dijo Durahan.

-acompáñanos-dijo Ecliptor y los guía hasta cierto punto, en donde fueron transportados a la fortaleza de Astronema, al llegar Durahan y sus 2 generales fueron rodeados por Mega Drakzes- no se preocupen, sígannos.

-Mega Drakzes, creados en base a los originales por Ivan Ooze, pero más fuertes, impresionante verdad-dijo Estraga.

-oh si impresionante, deberías ir a una feria de ciencias amigo-dijo Naga con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-dijo Estraga molesto.

-como oíste profesor de ciencias, pero no creo que sea el momento para pelear en este lugar, tu reina se enfadara mucho-dijo Naga con una sonrisa arrogante.

-cuando tus amigos no estén para ayudarte… te hare pedazos-dijo Estraga molesto.

-ya lo veremos-dijo Naga que esta vez puso una cara seria.

-ya basta Estraga, hay que llevarlos con Astronema-dijo Ecliptor, Estraga asintió y siguieron con su camino, hasta que llegaron con Astronema- aquí esta Durahan.

-buen trabajo Ecliptor-dijo Astronema, en eso vio a Durahan- bueno… al fin te conozco, puedes decirme que haces en la tierra, porque en mi opinión no invite a nadie aquí.

-lo lamento, es que teníamos un trabajo que hacer y por casualidad terminamos aquí-dijo Durahan- no te preocupes no voy a molestarte en nada, solo quiero terminar el trabajo que empecé, eso es todo.

-más te vale, porque si me entero de que quieres quitarme mi trono… te ira muy mal-dijo Astronema fríamente.

-por favor, no trato de quitarte nada… y si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir, pues si me disculpas ahora me retiro-dijo Durahan que tenía planeado irse.

-espera Durahan-dijo Astronema y Durahan detuvo su andar- todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

-está bien-dijo Durahan y se quedó- "mientras siga ganando tiempo mejor para mi"-pensó Durahan con una sonrisa.

En otra parte de la fortaleza siniestra, el laboratorio de Estraga, se vio a Rito y Elgar que estaban de guardianes, pero estaban dormidos, mientras Levira estaba se fue a ver la conversación de Astronema y Durahan, pero lo hizo para observar a Ecliptor.

En eso se vio a alguien que entro al laboratorio de Estraga, se veía que estaba camuflada y de pronto dejo de ser invisible y se rebeló que era Tanith- la seguridad aquí sique es decepcionante, pero no debería culpar a Astronema, sencillamente esos 2 no sirven nada más que para causar problemas-dijo Tanith al ver que Rito y Elgar se quedaron dormidos, luego vio la computadora principal de Estraga- bingo, muy bien ahora a lo que vine, debo copiar todos los datos de tecnología Ranger que robaron de la base de Gosei-Tanith comenzó a copiar todos los datos de tecnología Ranger en un disco parecido al que uso Piggy en el año 2025.

Volviendo con Astronema y los otros, se vio que había algo de tención- quiero saber porque fue la razón de que vinieras a este planeta-dijo Astronema.

-nada en especial, como dije estábamos en una misión y como no salió como lo planeamos… por casualidad tuvimos que venir a la tierra, por cierto el causante de todo fue un Power Ranger veterano-dijo Durahan.

Astronema sonrió al escuchar eso- no me digas, un solo Ranger los detuvo… si fueron detenidos por un solo Ranger, entonces son más débiles de lo que pensaba-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-la verdad, es que ese Ranger si represento un reto, pero solamente retraso lo que es inevitable, completaremos nuestra misión, aunque tengamos que hacerlo a la fuerza-dijo Durahan.

-y puedo saber cuál es esa misión-dijo Astronema.

-aun si te lo dijera, tu no me dirías lo que planeas… así que no te diré nada-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-no tienes el derecho para hablarle así a la reina Astronema-dijo Vypra, amenazando a Durahan con su espada.

-yo le hablo a quien sea, como se me da la regalada gana-dijo Durahan, en eso Durahan recibió un mensaje mental, era de Tanith "misión exitosa, podemos irnos", Durahan sonrió al escuchar eso.

En eso Astronema encaro a Durahan- será mejor que cuides el tono en que me hablas, o terminaras como Mavro y sus dos hijos inútiles-dijo Astronema con tono amenazante.

-si crees que podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo que como lo hiciste con él, pues estas muy equivocada-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa para luego pensar lo siguiente- "sobre todo por pensar que acabaste con Mavro jejeje"

-eso lo veremos-en eso Astronema le lanzo u rayo de energía de su cetro a Durahan, pero para sorpresa de Astronema y de todos sus generales, Durahan logro detener el ataque con una sola mano.

Después de que detuviera su ataque Durahan- "cielos, Astronema se ha vuelto muy fuerte"-pensó Durahan, en eso comenzó a irse- bueno… no desperdiciare tu valioso tiempo Astronema-Durahan comenzó a retirarse de la fortaleza con sus generales no sin antes decir unas ultimas palabas.

-por cierto, ya me entere de lo que hiciste… me refiero a Psycho Sombra.

Astronema y solo sonrió al escuchar eso- ya veo… bueno, solo espero que no vayas a meterte en mi camino, porque si lo haces… desearas no haberme conocido.

-lo tendré en cuenta, además de que quiero darte un último consejo, deberías revisar que al sujeto que destruyes no es más que un farsante… adiós Astronema-dijo Durahan y se fue.

-que sugieres que hagamos con ellos-dijo Ecliptor a Astronema.

-los vigilaremos, pero antes de hacerlo vamos a encargarnos de otras cosas, Estraga envía un monstruo para atacar la ciudad-dijo Astronema.

-como ordene-dijo Estraga que envió a otra de sus creaciones.

Ya fuera de la fortaleza de Astronema, Durahan se dirigió a su nave- bueno dime Tanith, lograste conseguir algo-dijo Durahan y en eso Tanith apareció.

-así es… ese tipo llamado Estraga sí que guardo los planos de los siguientes planes de Astronema, pero por suerte logre copiar la información de la tecnología Ranger que le robaron a Gosei-dijo Tanith entregándole el disco a Durahan.

-excelente, es mejor que esta tecnología esté en manos de un Eltariano que alguien que solo desea destrucción-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa, en eso Ghidorah se le acerco.

-y que hacemos ahora, Astronema ya sabe de nuestra presencia-dijo Ghidorah.

-no hay por qué alarmarnos, mientras ella continua atacando a los Rangers, nosotros nos ocuparemos de volver a nuestros guerreros más fuertes, para así acabar con los Rangers Dino Omega… además pude sentir la energía de alguien conocido y creo que debería ir a buscarlo-dijo Durahan, sus generales asintieron y siguieron sus órdenes.

 **Centro de mando.**

Todos estaban nerviosos ya que no sabían nada de Marcelo, después de que se callera de ese acantilado- esto me está poniendo nervioso-dijo Finn y Marceline le cayó con un golpe en su brazo- ¡auch!

-podrías calmarte, todos estamos igual-dijo Marceline.

-tenemos que encontrar a Marcelo-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-pero y si esta lastimado, si cayo de esa altura es muy probable que este inconsciente en algún lado-dijo Kenneth.

-gracias por decir eso, sí que sabes levantar la moral-dijo Kira, lo cual hizo que Kenneth bajara la cabeza por su comentario.

-pero Kenneth tiene razón… como van con la búsqueda de Marcelo, Elsa-Tommy se dirigió a su esposa.

-está muy difícil, no podemos encontrar ninguna señal del Morpho de Marcelo-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-entonces mi hermano esta…-dijo Chris temeroso de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a su hermano.

-cálmate Chris… todo va a estar bien, encontraremos a Marcelo-dijo Tommy.

-eso espero, porque mi padre y Nicol no lo tomaran muy bien si algo malo le sucedió a mi hermano-dijo Chris.

-oye Chris ¿quién es Nicol?-dijo Alex.

-Nicol, ella es mi hermana menor-dijo Chris, sorprendiendo con eso a todos menos a Tommy.

-ah cierto me había olvidado de ella-dijo Tommy.

-jamás pensé que tú y Marcelo tuvieran una hermana, qué edad tiene-dijo Holly.

-ella tiene 8 años-dijo Chris.

-ya veo… hablaremos de eso después, por ahora debemos ocuparnos de buscar a Marcelo-dijo Yubel, en eso la alarma del centro de mando sonó- genial, lo que nos faltaba.

-es un monstruo de Astronema-pero en eso Elsa logro captar la señal de Marcelo- chicos ya encontré a Marcelo-dijo Elsa llamando la atención de todos- vean el globo visor.

Todos vieron el globo visor y se sorprendieron de que Marcelo seguía su caminando para llegar a Angel Grove y vieron que tenía algunas heridas en su mano, brazos y su cabeza y caminaba con dificultad- Marcelo esta lastimado-dijo Mira.

-debemos ir a ayudarlo ahora-dijo Amber.

En eso Gosei interrumpió- deben darse prisa, parece que Marcelo se dirige al lugar donde está el monstruo de Astronema-exclamo Gosei.

-entendido, andando chicos-dijo Yubel y todos fueron a ayudar a Marcelo.

-espero que Marcelo no esté muy lastimado-dijo Elsa preocupada al ver como Marcelo.

 **Lago de Angel Grove**

Se vio que había una especie de coyote humanoide de nombre Theriun y estaba ahuyentando a las personas.

-esto sí que es divertido -dijo Theriun que seguía ahuyentando a las personas.

-¡oye tú!-llamando la atención de Theriun, se vio que era Marcelo- no dejare que sigas ahuyentando a las personas.

-lo lamento pero yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie-dijo Theriun que lanzo un rayo de energía que derribo a Marcelo y se vio que Marcelo estaba a punto de caer por un precipicio que no era muy grande que el anterior pero podría lastimarlo, pero en eso apareció Yubel que le sujeto la mano- ¡Yubel!

-oye nos tenías preocupados-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

-gracias por venir-dijo Marcelo, para que luego Yubel lo ayudara a subir.

-oye Marcelo… no te preocupes te ayudaremos a subir-Steve ayudo a Yubel y subieron a Marcelo.

-Marcelo, te encuentras bien-dijo Tommy que fue a ver si su sobrino estaba bien.

-si estoy bien-dijo Marcelo

-nos alegra de que así sea-dijo Davis, Marcelo solo sonrió al ver a sus amigos ahí.

-amigos, no quisiera interrumpir el momento… pero tenemos compañía-dijo Michael que señalo a Theriun.

-¿quién eres tú?-exclamo Amber.

-no se para que preguntan, es obvio que sirvo a la reina Astronema y no me importa si son 14, voy a destruirlos-dijo Theriun.

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Marcelo.

-seguro que puedes pelear-dijo Yubel y Marcelo asintió- muy bien, ¡Iniciar Morfosis!

-¡Furia legendaria! ¡Poder de Rayearth/Ceres/Windam/Helmos/Absu/Kami/Céfiro!

-¡Omega Poder, Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!

-prepárate, porque vas a terminar como todos los demás-dijo Marceline.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, Mega Drakzes-dijo Theriun y aparecieron los Mega Drakzes que de inmediato atacaron a los Rangers.

-acabemos con ellos-dijo Marcelo y todos atacaron a los Mega Drakzes que no podían con el trabajo sincronizado de los Rangers, se veía que los Rangers tenían completa ventaja con ataques sincronizados y de un momento usaron sus armas respectivas para atacar y derrotando así a los Mega Drakzes.

En eso Marcelo y Yubel atacaron a Theriun y con un gran trabajo en equipo atacaron con sus espadas al mismo tiempo derribando así a Theriun- es hora de acabar con el-dijo Yubel.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo y se vio que los Rangers combinaron sus armas para formar sus respectivos Blaster.

-¡Máximo Drago Blaster Galáctico listo! ¡Furia de los Dragones Legendarios! / ¡Omega Dino Blaster, Fuego!-cada grupo Ranger ataco con sus Blaster y se vio que los disparos se combinaron e impactaron a Theriun derrotándolo completamente.

-¡lo logramos!-dijo Marcelo

 **Centro de mando.**

Se vio a los Rangers y a Elsa estaba algo molesta, mientras Ángela vendaba las heridas de Marcelo- Marcelo nos preocupaste demasiado, tienes idea de cómo nos sentimos-dijo Elsa.

-lo siento… no sabía que Psycho Sombra estaba por ahí-dijo Marcelo.

-bueno, por esta vez lo dejare pasar-dijo Elsa- pero que harás con tus amigos Marcelo… sin ellos no podrás detener a Durahan.

-en que ciudad viven cada uno de ustedes-dijo Kira.

Y cada uno dijo la ciudad en que vivían, Steve se mudaría a Stone Canyon, Holly era de la misma ciudad, Davis debía volver a California, Michael a Nueva York, Yolei a la ciudad de Orlando- ya veo, ¿pero y tu Mira?-dijo Kenneth.

-no tengo un lugar al cual ir ya que compartía el departamento con Holly y Yolei, quería quedarme aquí en Angel Grove, pero viendo que Marcelo necesita toda la ayuda, no puedo dejarlo solo iré junto con Marcelo-dijo Mira.

-oye Mira… gracias, realmente lo aprecio-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-vamos, después de todo, fue gracias a ti y a los demás que ahora soy una Ranger, y que además peleo por las razones correctas-dijo Mira, Marcelo asintió estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su amiga.

-bueno Gosei tú debes volver a tu Centro de Operaciones no es así-dijo Elsa.

-así es, me hubiera gustado que ustedes estuvieran juntos aun, pero parece que no será así-dijo Gosei con tono triste.

-no digas eso Gosei-dijo Marcelo llamando su atención- si no fuera por ti, yo habría rechazado ser el Ranger rojo, pero tú me animaste y me dijiste que confiabas en mi… además si no fuera por ti, no habría conocido a mis mejores amigos-dijo Marcelo viendo a su equipo.

-gracias por decir eso Marcelo, en verdad aprecio tus palabras-dijo Gosei.

-vamos Gosei… tu nos volviste más que un equipo, nos volviste una familia… y si no fuera por ti no seriamos parte de la familia de los Power Rangers-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

-tienes razón-dijo Gosei- bueno Tensou es hora de irnos… espero poder verlos de nuevo Rangers Dino Omega-dijo Gosei y los Rangers Dino Omega asintieron con una sonrisa, en eso Gosei desapareció en un destello de luz de color azul dejando así el centro de mando.

-nos veremos algún día Gosei, gracias por volvernos un equipo, amigo-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, en eso vio a todos los demás- bueno Chris, Alex y yo tenemos que volver a San francisco, por dios que aburrida ciudad-al decir eso todos solo rieron con ese comentario.

-bueno, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje sobrino-dijo Tommy

-gracias tío-dijo Marcelo, en eso se acercó a Yubel- si necesitamos su ayuda los llamaremos.

-nosotros haremos lo mismo-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa.

En eso Marcelo vio a su equipo- este no es un adiós, porque sé que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos sonrieron- espero verlos de nuevo amigos.

-y nosotros también Marcelo-dijo Steve.

-cuídate amigo-dijo Holly

-qué tal si nos damos un abrazo grupal-dijo Michael, los chicos sonrieron y los Rangers dino Omega se dieron un abrazo grupal, todos veían esa escena con una sonrisa.

En eso Marcelo llamo la atención de todos- oigan que hacen ahí, vengan a unirse al abrazo grupal-dijo Marcelo y todos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo grupal muy grande, ya que ahora se iban a separar.

 **Angel Grove.**

Marcelo, Chris y Alex se encontraban en una parada de gasolina para recargar el combustible de la moto de Marcelo, donde este vio su Celular y vio que eran las 6:45 am del día 13 de Julio del 2014.

-oye hermano, puedo saber porque no tomamos un vuelo, para ir a casa, además no sé porque nos levantamos a las 6 de la mañana-dijo Chris que estaba algo cansado por no poder dormir unas horas más.

-recuerda Chris, no teníamos dinero, además no podía pedirle a nuestro tío, después de que convirtiera la casa de la tía Elsa en un hotel, así que se me ocurrió volver así, además de que te quejas, faltan 3 semanas antes de que comiencen las clases, así que no armes alboroto-dijo Marcelo que recargaba combustible a su moto.

Pero en eso alguien se acercó con unas bolsas de comida, se trataba de Mira- miren chicos, compre algunos jugos y otras cosas más para el largo viaje que nos espera.

 **Ciudad de Harwood**

A las afueras de la ciudad en una playa se vio a Gosei y Tensou en el Centro de Operaciones completamente reconstruido.

-hace tiempo que no estaba aquí-dijo Tensou alegre.

-lo dices porque ya no está Elsa para asustarte-dijo Gosei con tono de gracia

-no me lo recuerdes Gosei-dijo Tensou.

En eso Gosei sintió una energía muy peculiar- ¿que fue esa energía?-dijo Gosei- Tensou revisa las coordenadas, presiento que se trata de Durahan.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou, pasaron unos minutos- Gosei ya lo encontré, Durahan aterrizo a las afueras de la ciudad vecina de Angel Grove, la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

-y ahí estarán Holly y Steve, debemos avisarles… deberemos trasladar el centro de operaciones a la ciudad de Stone Canyon, estás listo para el viaje Tensou-Tensou solo asintió- muy bien, ¡andando!

En eso el centro de operaciones brillo y se vio que una gran luz salió de aquella cueva y se dirigió a la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

Mientras en un autobús de viaje, se vio a Holly que viajaba, en otra parte estaba Steve que había tomado un avión, Yolei que esperaba su vuelo, mientras Davis esperaba en la estación de trenes para ir a una ciudad y de ahí tomar un vuelo, Michael se encontraba en la terminal de buses de Angel Grove.

Con Marcelo se vio que ya estaban listos para continuar con el viaje- bueno ya descansaron lo suficiente-dijo Marcelo, los 2 chicos solo bostezaron, cosa que saco una risa a Marcelo y a Mira.

-veo que no-cuando Marcelo subió a su moto, al igual que Mira que subió al suyo, pero en eso ambos escucharon el rugido de sus Zords dándoles el siguiente mensaje "dirígete a Stone Canyon", para luego sentir una presencia que efectivamente se trataba de Durahan, en un cruce de caminos que llevaba a dos lugares y una de ellas era para ir a Stone Canyon.

Marcelo lo pensó un poco, hasta que tomo su decisión, a lo cual al ver la expresión de Mira, vio que ella estaba de acuerdo, de pronto llamo a su padre por su celular- hola papá, escucha… sé que mi tío ya te puso al tanto de lo sucedido… pero te diré que no volveré a casa, iré a Stone Canyon y terminare mis estudios ahí, Chris vendrá conmigo y continuara sus estudios en Stone Canyon… espero que lo entiendas-dijo Marcelo preocupado por cómo iba a reaccionar su padre, Chris y Alex no lo podían creer, Marcelo iba a dirigirse a otra ciudad.

- _jamás espere que te volvieras un Ranger Marcelo, pero bueno, si esa es la decisión que has tomado entonces te apoyare_ -respondió el padre de Marcelo.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

- _por supuesto, estoy seguro que tu madre estaría feliz en lo que te has convertido hijo_.

-gracias papá-dijo Marcelo con una gran sonrisa- me podrías hacer un favor… podrías traer todos mis documentos y los de Chris y que no se te olvide los documentos de transferencia de escuela.

- _no te preocupes Marcelo, llamara a tu tío y le diré que me ayude en eso_ -pero antes de cortar la llamada, soltó unas ultimas palabras- _cuida a tu hermano quieres, y cuídate tú también hijo_

-por supuesto, no te preocupes… adiós papá y gracias-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa y colgó la llamada.

-que te dijo nuestro padre, hermano-dijo Chris.

-será mejor que se apresuren debemos llegar rápido a Stone Canyon y detener a Durahan-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa, Chris y Alex sonrieron al escuchar eso y más aún cuando Mira asintió con una sonrisa, no perdieron tiempo y se subieron a la moto.

-oye hermano crees que los demás vendrán a Stone Canyon, lo digo porque ahí estarán Holly y Steve-dijo Chris.

-eso no lo sé Chris, pero si llega a suceder entonces volveremos a ser un equipo más rápido de lo que pensaba-dijo Marcelo que encendió su moto al igual que Mira y siguieron con el viaje- ¡muy bien, andando!-al llegar al cruce de caminos, Marcelo no lo pensó dos veces y tomo el camino para ir a Stone Canyon junto con Mira.

Mientras con los demás, se vio a Davis que faltaba unos 30 minutos para que su tren llegara, en eso escucho el rugido de su Zord y le dijo lo mismo que a Marcelo- ¿Stone Canyon?-Davis lo pensó muy detenidamente y tomo su decisión- tengo que ayudar a mis amigos.

En eso llamo por su celular- hola papá… quería preguntarte cómo va la transferencia a mi nuevo colegio… entiendo las inscripciones para los alumnos nuevos termino… oye papá podrías mandarme mis documentos, ya sé dónde continuare con mis estudios… será en Stone Canyon, que dices… te parece buena idea… gracias, entonces me pondré en marcha, adiós y saluda a mi madre de mi parte-Davis encontró a una persona que necesitaba un boleto y se lo vendió para así conseguir tomar el siguiente tren a Stone Canyon y Davis abordo el tren- espero que los demás vayan a la ciudad, ya que aún seguimos siendo un equipo.

Con Michael se esperaba en la terminal de buses, le sucedió lo mismo, escucho el rugido de su Zord- así que Durahan está en Stone Canyon-dijo Michael, en eso llamo por su celular a su madre y le rogo si podía cambiarse de colegio, al final su madre le dijo que si- lo dices enserio gracias mamá… no te preocupes sacare buenas notas.

Luego de eso se dirigió a comprar un nuevo boleto- muy bien ya lo compre, ahora a ir a Stone Canyon-dijo Michael y subió al autobús para ir a Stone Canyon.

En el aeropuerto, Yolei seguía esperando el vuelo y como sucedió con los otros paso lo mismo, escucho a su Zord rugir, al principio Yolei dudo en ir a Stone Canyon, pero luego tomo su decisión- muy bien vamos, pero primero debo llamar a mis padres-dijo Yolei y para su sorpresa, resulto que sus padres ya la habían inscrito al colegio de Stone Canyon- pero porque no me avisaron, papá… ya veo, pero entonces significa que estaré viviendo con mis abuelos… ya veo, bueno entonces me dirijo a la ciudad de Stone Canyon, les llamare cuando llegue, los quiero adiós.

-no lo puedo creer… pudieron habérmelo dicho unos días atrás, pero en fin, debo dirigirme a Stone Canyon-dijo Yolei.

Para su suerte resulto que una persona adulta con traje necesitaba ir a la ciudad de Orlando y Yolei no lo pensó y le dio su boleto de avión, el cual vendió a pedido del adulto que no quería aprovecharse de la situación, para que luego fuera a conseguir un boleto para ir a Stone Canyon- muy bien hora de ir con el resto del equipo, solo espero que todos estén ahí

Yolei se dirigió rápidamente a la plataforma donde su vuelo ya iba a despegar a Stone Canyon, para detener a Durahan y ver si sus amigos, porque tenía la esperanza que todos volverían a reunirse.

Mientras con Holly, que seguía con su viaje, escucho el rugido de su Zord- "así que Durahan está en Stone Canyon, me gustaría que los demás estuvieran ahí, pero Steve y yo tendremos que detenerlo como podamos… si yo recibí ese mensaje de parte de mi Zord, entonces los demás también… solo espero que vengan, la verdad me gustaría volver a verlos"-pensó Holly con una gran sonrisa ya que tenía la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos y así volverían a ser un equipo.

Con Steve, se vio que ya estaba a punto de aterrizar en Stone Canyon, cuando le sucedió lo mismo que sus amigos, escucho el rugido de su Zord- "ya entiendo, Durahan está en Stone Canyon… solo espero que este mensaje que recibí de mi Zord, lo hayan recibido también los demás"-pensó Steve- me gustaría volver a verlos y así volver a ser un equipo amigos-susurro Steve con una sonrisa de felicidad por esa posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos.

 _-Y cada uno de los Rangers Dino Omega tomaba su respectivo medio de transporte, para dirigirse a la misma ciudad, Stone Canyon, al igual que Gosei que se dirigía a Stone Canyon y establecer su nuevo centro de operaciones-dijo una voz muy conocida en la franquicia de los Power Rangers._

En eso se vio a cada uno de los Rangers Dino Omega que tenían una sonrisa, de la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse, al igual que Gosei, en la última escena se vio a Marcelo que conducía su moto al igual que Mira que lo seguía de cerca. Marcelo tenía una gran sonrisa de alegría por la posibilidad de ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

 _-¡ahora una nueva batalla se librara en otra ciudad, serán batallas difíciles, pero mientras trabajen en equipo, los Power Rangers vencerán a las fuerzas del mal!-dijo aquella voz que era del creador de los grandes héroes del universo, Zordon de Eltar- ¡buena suerte, Power Rangers Dino Omega y que el poder los Proteja!_

Fin del capítulo.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Con esto termina el capítulo, junto con el arco de Angel Grove, espero que los cambios que le di a este capítulo, haya sido de su agrado, ahora los Rangers Dino Omega deben detener a Durahan en la ciudad de Stone Canyon, además de algunos detalles y nuevos capítulos, ahora vamos con los Reviews que dejaron:**

 **Draizen:** pues espero que los cambios que le di a este capítulo, haya sido de tu agrado, además de que arregle un tremendo error que tenía la primera versión. Pues al pensarlo detenidamente, me convencí de que cometí un error gravísimo, pero bueno ahora que lo arregle, estoy seguro que ahora el fic tiene algo más de sentido y coherencia, en fin nos leemos en otra oportunidad y cuídate.

 **Ahora vamos con otra serie de Power Rangers y esta vez es de la temporada Tormenta Ninja, siendo esta la primera serie de la era Disney, en fin, comencemos con mi opinión con respecto a esta temporada:**

 **Los personajes de esta temporada sin duda son interesantes, debido a que cada uno tiene un deporte en el cual quiere sobresalir para así tener patrocinadores, en el caso de Shane que era en el skateboarder, Tori con el Surf, Dustin que es en el Motocross, al igual que Blake y Hunter, mientras Cam es el erudito de la robótica, creando los Zords, hasta el punto de ser el responsable de repararlos cuando estos están dañados. Sin duda personajes bastante interesantes que agradaron al momento de que hicieron aparición, en cuanto a los villanos… bueno admitámoslo, aun cuando Lothor tiene perversos planes, es muy divertido e algunas escenas, al igual que el resto de sus acompañantes, en cuanto a otros villanos como Shimazu, Motodron fueron interesantes y sin olvidar a Vexacus que fue un villano bastante interesante.**

 **Los Zords de esta temporada fueron bastante interesantes en mi opinión gente, sin duda bastante aceptables a tal punto de que el Storm Megazord tenía su modo normal y el modo ligero, el Thunder Megazord igualmente fue bueno, el Samurai Star Megazord igualmente, y no nos olvidemos de las armas que poseían estos Megazords que sin duda fue bastante interesante, y ni que decir de las combinaciones de estos que fueron bastante geniales, demostraban el poderío que los Rangers obtenían cuando estos se combinaban, la verdad unos diseños bastantes buenos.**

 **Esta temporada, hay que admitirlo a pesar de ser la primera de la Era Disney, fue realmente interesante, a pesar de los pocos contratiempos que se dieron en esta temporada, pero aun así no quita el hecho de que esta serie es bastante buena y aceptable en lo que va de esta franquicia.**

 **En cuanto a la historia de la serie, es bastante interesante del como empieza con una pequeña introducción de lo que es la academia secreta Ninja del Viento donde enseñan los elementos de la Tierra, Agua y Viento, para luego ir con Lothor, hasta el momento en que se profundiza la historia con la llegada de Cam al pasado, revelando que el Mentor de los Rangers, el Sensei Kanoi tenía un hermano de nombre Kiya que fue persuadido por los poderes oscuros ninja para luego convertirse en Lothor, sin duda una historia interesante, para luego revelar que Shane, Tori y Dustin eran los estudiantes necesarios para ponerle un fin a Lothor, sin duda la historia es bastante buena, pero solo cuando llegan a caps realmente importantes donde lo profundizan de buena manera.**

 **Los épicos momentos de esta serie sin duda son bastante buenos, a pesar de ser la primera serie hecha por Disney, las batallas Megazords que hay en esta temporada, sobre todo son el General Zurgane, eso sin olvidar los Rangers libran como es Shane contra Vexacus, así como el de Hunter contra Motodron, eso sin olvidar la batalla que a pesar de verse con pocos efectos y que no hay en esa escena un Ranger, que fue la de Cam contra Kiya, sin duda fue un combate bien llevado, por estos momentos así como otros que son divertidos sin duda hacen a esta serie muy buena y entretenida.**

 **En cuanto a la banda sonora, esta serie a pesar de ser la primera de Disney, cuenta con una muy buena y aceptable que es bien llevado en las escenas de cada episodio, sobre todo cuando Ca y Kiya pelean, sin duda creo que esta temporada hizo quedar bien a lo que fueron los de la Era SABAN.**

 **El episodio final de esta temporada, sin duda uno bastante bueno y aceptable, sobre todo por ver como Lothor les quito el poder a los Rangers, pero a pesar de eso, simplemente con perseverancia y una fuerza de voluntad que muestran los Ninjas les dieron ese gran triunfo contra Lothor, sin duda un cap bastante bueno con un buen final revelando a Shane, Tori y Dustin como los nuevos maestros de la academia Ninja del Viento.**

 **Ya habiendo dado mi opinión con esta serie sin duda debo decir que es una temporada que vale la pena ver, tienen buenos momentos, tanto de acción, combates y escenas de humor, sin duda hacen que esta serie sea bastante buena y aceptable en mí opinión.**

 **Bueno gente, ya habiendo dado esta opinión, nos leemos en otra oportunidad y cuídense.**


	30. Llegada a Stone Canyon

**Bueno gente, ahora comencemos con el segundo arco del Fic que espero sea de su agrado, además de los nuevos caps, así como también caps re-escritos, en fin comencemos con la lectura.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **30: Llegada a Stone Canyon.**

A las afueras de una ciudad donde en uno de esos letreros de las autopistas se podía leer lo siguiente "Bienvenidos a Stone Canyon" pero en esos momentos por unas montañas, se vio una luz que entro a una especie de cueva y de apoco la luz desapareció y por dentro se pudo ver claramente el Centro de Operaciones de Gosei.

-ya llegamos, Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-fue un agradable viaje, pero que hacemos ahora, contacto a Marcelo y a los demás-dijo Tensou.

-no Tensou, debemos esperar por una señal de Durahan… además no podemos molestar a los Rangers después de haberse separado, pero si necesitamos su ayuda los llamaremos, hasta entonces debemos encontrar señales de Durahan-dijo Gosei.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou que de inmediato se puso a trabajar revisando la información en las computadoras de la base.

 **Aeropuerto de Stone Canyon.**

Se vio a Steve salir de la puerta principal y siguió hasta tomar un taxi que lo llevo a la casa que había alquilado junto a su madre, al llegar le pago el dinero del aventón al taxista y entro a casa- espero que mi madre se encuentre-Steve entro a la casa y pudo ver que no es encontraba su madre, solamente pudo ver una nota que decía lo siguiente.

 _Hola Steve._

 _Lamento no estar ahí, tuve que ir a Angel Grove por unas cosas, volveré en 2 días, por cierto ya te inscribí en la secundaria de Stone Canyon, hay comida en el refrigerador. Llámame cuando llegues sí._

Atte. Katherine

-cielos, me hubiera avisado… pero está bien, la llamare después de que tome un pequeño descanso, el viaje fue muy largo-dijo Steve que fue a su cuarto y se durmió debido a que el viaje fue algo pesado.

Pero en otro lado de la ciudad de Stone Canyon, se vio a Holly que había salido de la terminal de buses, no tardo en notar que su madre la estaba esperando.

-Holly estamos aquí-dijo la madre de Holly que respondía al nombre de Alice- ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-estuvo bien mamá, me agrada estar de vuelta, por cierto donde esta Serena, pensé que estaría contigo-dijo Holly, donde no pudo ver a la mencionada por ningún lado

-ya la conoces… siempre es muy inquieta-afirmo Alice, ya que su hija menor era muy inquieta.

En eso Holly recibió un golpe por la espalda que la derribo, Holly vio quien era el causante y vio que se trataba de Serena- como has estado hermana-exclamo Serena con una gran alegría, ella tenía unos 10 años.

-pues no muy bien, después de que me taclearas de esa forma-dijo Holly algo molesta y trataba de levantarse.

-no seas exagerada, solo fue un simple golpe-dijo Serena sonriendo.

-un simple golpe, si como no-dijo Holly molesta.

-dejen de pelear quieren… que tal si vamos a casa-dijo Alice.

Holly dejo de estar molesta y sonrió- si claro, además fue un largo viaje.

En eso su hermana noto algo en su muñeca izquierda- oye hermana que es ese reloj, porque según recuerdo, tú no lo tenías.

Holly se puso nerviosa- ¿este reloj? no se dé que me hablas-dijo Holly tratando de esconder su comunicador.

-hablo de la que está en tu muñeca izquierda… ¿dónde la conseguiste?-pregunto Serena, ya que nunca había visto un reloj como ese.

-bueno…-Holly se puso nerviosa por tratar de responder- digamos que fue un regalo.

-un regalo de tu novio-dijo Serena con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡como que novio!… claro que no, este reloj lo obtuve con algunos de mis amigos-dijo Holly molesta y sonrojada a la vez.

Su madre se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo Holly- hiciste amigos en Angel Grove, Holly-dijo Alice.

-¿he?… si hice buenos amigos en Angel Grove, incluso conocí a otros amigos, pero no pude compartir nada con ellos, ya que tenía que volver, pero me la pase bien, fue divertido-dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-ya veo… bueno, volvemos a casa-dijo Alice.

-muy bien, entonces andando-dijo Serena, en eso Holly junto con su madre y su hermana se dirigió a su hogar.

Mientras que en esos momentos por la carretera, se vio a Marcelo que conducía su moto, se detuvo al igual que otro de sus acompañantes y vieron el letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Stone Canyon"- bueno, es hora de comenzar… primero debemos encontrar un lugar en donde quedarnos.

-me parece bien hermano… ya que tengo algo de sueño-dijo Chris dando un pequeño bostezo.

-yo también…-dijo Alex que dio un bostezo.

-jejeje no se preocupen ya llegaremos-dijo Mira, para luego seguir su camino junto a Marcelo.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Se vio que la nave de Durahan estaba oculta en una montaña bien alta, dentro de la nave se vio a Durahan que estaba sentado y muy pensativo- ¿qué sucede amo Durahan?-pregunto Naga.

-no sucede nada, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que Gosei detecto nuestra presencia y vino a detenernos-afirmo Durahan.

-y que se supone que va a hacer, llamar a los Power Rangers, por favor-dijo Tanith con una sonrisa de burla.

-no hay que confiarnos, recuerden que Gosei tiene a los Rangers Dino Omega, debemos estar alerta-dijo Ghidorah.

-es cierto, entonces que hacemos amo Durahan-dijo Naga.

En eso apareció alguien en la nave de Durahan, se vio que era Shinnok- ha pasado tiempo Durahan-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Shinnok… jejeje se puede saber qué haces aquí, pensé que durante la batalla que luego de todas esas batallas que se libraron en Eltar, pensé que habías desaparecido, pero aquí estas-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-Solamente digamos que me tome un pequeño descanso… pero en fin, veo que tienes un problemita por aquí.

En eso los generales de Durahan se acercaron- amo Durahan ¿él es Shinnok?-dijo Ghidorah.

-si así es, les presente a uno de los guerreros de Eltar más poderosos-dijo Durahan.

-tienes razón Durahan, pero bueno dime una cosa-dijo Shinnok viendo a los generales de Durahan- ellos tienen ese poder.

-así es, son de los pocos guerreros que crearon los Eltarianos, cuando estábamos en guerra contra Ivan Ooze y la alianza del mal-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-ya veo y dime… ellos ya pueden…-dijo Shinnok que no continuo, cuando vio que Durahan asentía con un sí, en eso Shinnok sonrió- ya veo entonces son muy fuertes.

-así es, pero bueno dime… cual es el motivo de tu visita-dijo Durahan.

-no es nada en especial, solo quería saber si conoces a ese humano… Marcelo el Ranger Rojo Dino Omega.

-si lo conozco, hasta tuve la oportunidad de pelear un poco con el… aún no controla todo el poder de la moneda de poder Omega, pero es mejor así, después de todo, yo necesito obtener las monedad de poder Omega para mis planes-dijo Durahan.

-ya veo, por cierto… te diste cuenta de que ese chico tiene cierto parecido a Jin-dijo Shinnok y Durahan asintió- me lo imaginaba… le haremos una prueba para ver si es o no, un clon de Jin u otra cosa que tenga que ver con él.

-y que tal si no lo es… recuerda que durante la primera batalla entre Zordon y Ivan y sus respectivos aliados, no se supo nada de Jin, solamente de aquel rumor de que murió.

-eso no lo sabemos, por cierto Durahan los otros guerreros que tienes aquí en la nave, también son…-pero antes de terminar su oración, Durahan lo interrumpió.

-solamente envié a los delincuentes del universo que trataron de robar algo de mi nave y los encerré, pero los otros que están aquí… bueno ya te debes dar una idea-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-ya veo, por cierto sabes en donde están los demás guerreros Eltarianos luego de que la Alianza del mal fuera vencida por Zordon-dijo Shinnok seriamente.

Durahan también se puso serio- la verdad, no sé dónde pueden estar, para que quieres encontrarlos… sabes muy bien que todos somos muy diferentes y pensamos de un modo distinto en nuestro modo de Justicia, así que no entiendo tu afán por querer encontrarlos.

-solamente quiero saber dónde están, ya que estando en Eltar, no eh escuchado nada de ellos.

-ya veo, bueno… ¿tienes algún plan?-dijo Durahan.

-por supuesto-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-me lo suponía, pero… que haremos con Astronema, debes saber que se está volviendo muy fuerte-dijo Durahan.

-lo sé… Halakthy tenía razón, de un modo u otro, ella se iba a convertir en una amenaza… ya veré que se me ocurre para sacarla del juego para siempre-dijo Shinnok.

-¿enserio crees? ¿Qué podremos detenerla en su plan de destruir todo lo que oponga en su camino?

-descuida, cuando detengamos a Astronema, no será solo Eltar, sino todo el universo el cual llevaremos a una nueva era-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

-eso es algo que todos los Eltarianos teníamos planeado… y bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Durahan.

-por ahora debo encontrar un modo de vencer a Astronema, para que deje de esparcir su maldad y controlar todo lo que esté en su camino-dijo Shinnok con tono bastante serio.

-entiendo, pero crees que los paladines y caballeros Eltarianos vayan a querer ayudarnos, recuerda que Caín aún sigue siendo el líder absoluto de Eltar-dijo Durahan.

-ese cobarde no me interesa en lo absoluto, solamente espero que los Eltarianos más fuertes estén ahí para ayudarnos, siguiendo la Fuerza que es nuestra Justicia, ya que cuando Astronema sea derrotada, nosotros usaremos nuestra Fuerza para ponerle un fin de una buena vez a seres iguales que Astronema… pero para eso tenemos que librarnos de todo aquel que trate de interferir, eso indica que los Power Rangers deben tomar su decisión de seguirnos o morir por nuestras manos, con tal de traer Justicia-dijo Shinnok.

-concuerdo con todo lo que dices-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

-así es… bueno te dejare con tus cosas, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en Eltar, debo encontrar algún indicio de como detener a Astronema, si bien Zordon ya no está, no es algo que nos afecte, de hecho nosotros y nuestra generación de guerreros Eltariano eran lo suficientemente fuertes-dijo Shinnok para luego desaparecer.

-bueno ya que se retiró prosigamos con lo que hacíamos…-dijo Durahan- traigan a Buitrón, díganle que vaya a atacar la tierra, tal vez así hagamos que Gosei llame a los Rangers, no importa quienes sean, vamos a vencerlos, y luego de eso, destruiremos las monedas de poder Omega e iremos por las otras 7.

-si amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah que se dirigió junto con los demás fueron una especie de arsenal, donde se vieron varios contenedores que tenían a ciertas criaturas atrapados y en una de ellas se abrió rebelando a un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un ciclope además de tener rasgos de serpiente.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que soy libre, que es lo que quiere que haga el amo Durahan-dijo Baytron.

-debes ir a atacar la ciudad de Stone Canyon y atraer a los Rangers, estoy seguro que con tus poderes, lograras vencerlos de una buena vez y destruir su conexión con la Morphin Grid-dijo Ghidorah.

-destruir a los Rangers, delo por hecho general Ghidorah-dijo Baytron que desapareció.

 **Stone Canyon.**

Se vio a Marcelo y Mira llegaron a una especie de bar, algo así como el centro juvenil de Angel Grove- bueno, antes de buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos creo que deberíamos desayunar no creen-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto, tengo hambre-dijo Alex que su estómago rugía.

-ni que lo digas yo también tengo mucha hambre-dijo Chris y su estómago rugió.

-parece que los bocadillos que compre no fueron suficiente para ustedes-dijo Mira.

-ella tiene razón, ustedes sí que no tienen un estomago enorme jejeje-pero en eso su estómago también le rugió.

-si claro, ¿nosotros somos los que no tienen un estomago enorme?-dijo Chris sarcásticamente y Alex solo pudo reír, mientras Mira trataba de no reír.

-ya basta quieren, es normal que tenga hambre, después de 5 horas de viaje sin comer… dejemos ese tema de lado y vamos a desayunar antes de que me ruja de nuevo el estómago-dijo Marcelo algo apenado y los chicos solo sonrieron.

Entraron al lugar y vieron que se llamaba Bar Juvenil de Stone Canyon- jejeje vaya, que nombre más curioso-dijo Marcelo al ver el letrero- por lo que vi, también hay un letrero haya afuera.

-mira hermano-dijo Chris llamando la atención de su hermano- también tiene máquinas de Árcade, este lugar es el paraíso.

-y por lo que veo también hacen Pizzas… y por el aroma puedo decir que son deliciosas-dijo Alex.

-bueno cálmense quieren, venimos a desayunar así que vengan rápido-dijo Marcelo y los chicos asintieron.

En eso llego un señor y se veía que tenía el uniforme del lugar- hola, bienvenidos al Bar Juvenil de Stone Canyon en que puedo ayudarlos chicos.

-solo quería saber si tiene algo para desayunar-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto tenemos Sándwiches y unos batidos de frutas, por cierto me llamo Ernie-dijo Ernie.

-un gusto conocerte Ernie, podrías traernos 4 Sándwiches y 4 jugos, por favor-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto-dijo Ernie, pasaron unos minutos y Ernie les trajo sus órdenes- aquí tienen.

-gracias Ernie-dijo Marcelo y comenzó a desayunar, al igual que Mira, Chris y Alex, pasaron los minutos y terminaron de desayunar- estuvo delicioso, que dicen ustedes chicos.

-a mí me gusto-dijo Alex.

-ahora si me llene, fue un buen desayuno-dijo Chris.

-opino igualmente, estuvo bien preparado, casi como el de Adelle-dijo Mira con la experiencia que tenía.

-qué bueno que les haya gustado… ¿y de donde son?-dijo Ernie llamando la atención de los chicos- porque según veo ustedes no son de aquí, así que de donde vienen.

-bueno, nosotros vinimos de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

-vienen de Angel Grove… vaya Angel Grove-dijo Ernie con nostalgia, cosa que noto Marcelo.

-Ernie ¿tú eras de Angel Grove?-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-así es, antes dirigía el Centro juvenil, pero tuve que irme ya que acepte ser voluntario en áfrica-dijo Ernie.

-ya veo… un minuto tu eras el dueño del Centro juvenil-dijo Marcelo sorprendido.

-sí, puedo saber tu reacción… porque parece que has oído hablar de mí.

-claro que sí, mi tío dijo que tú eras un gran amigo de él y sus amigos, cuando era estudiante de la preparatoria de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo.

-¿tu tío?… cómo te llamas-dijo Ernie.

-oh, lo siento por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Marcelo Oliver Kazama-dijo Marcelo.

-Oliver, eres el sobrino de Tommy-dijo Ernie con una sonrisa, por la sorpresa que había recibido.

-así es, mi tío es Tommy Oliver-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya, jamás pensé encontrarme con un pariente de Tommy, pero me da gusto conocer a su sobrino.

-el gusto también es mío Ernie-dijo Marcelo y le dio la mano a Ernie, en eso vio a los chicos- por cierto quiero presentarte a Chris mi hermano menor y a Alex, es un amigo nuestro y ella es Mira, también es una amiga nuestra.

-vaya, así que él es tu hermano, increíble… y bueno que es de tu tío-dijo Ernie.

-bueno él ahora es director de la preparatoria de Angel Grove-dijo Marcelo con una sonrisa.

-no bromees, vaya no me lo hubiera imaginado, pensé que el sería un maestro de karate, ya que entrenaba mucho, pero ser director de una preparatoria, es algo que jamás pensé que sucedería, pero estoy feliz al saber eso-Y fue así como estuvieron conversando durante unos minutos.

Mientras en el aeropuerto de Aston Canyon se vio a Yolei bajar del avión y dirigirse a la salida- bueno, ya llegue, sí que fue un viaje algo rápido.

-bien, según recuerdo la casa de Holly es en esta calle-Yolei revisaba su celular para ver un mapa de Stone Canyon.

-espero que Holly esté en su casa, se sorprenderá mucho al verme, y luego iremos done Steve-dijo Yolei.

En la terminal de trenes se vio a Davis- cielos ese fue un buen viaje, tal vez sea poca la posibilidad pero si mis amigos están aquí, entonces debo ir a buscarlos-dijo Davis y se fue.

En la terminal de buses, se vio a Michael que ya bajaba del bus- cielos ese si fue un viaje muy largo, menos mal que lo agarre bien temprano, sino hubiera llegado muy tarde, bueno ahora a buscar a los demás-dijo Michael que recogió su mochila de viaje y se fue a buscar a sus amigos

En casa de Holly, se vio a ella con su familia- Holly el almuerzo estará listo en unos 30 minutos, puedes desempacar tus cosas hasta eso-dijo Alice.

-gracias mamá-dijo Holly que subía a su cuarto con sus maletas para empezar a desempacar.

-yo te ayudo hermana-dijo Serena.

-lo lamento Serena, pero tendrás que hacerme un favor, podrías ir a la tienda y comprar algunas cosa para la cena-dijo Alice.

-está bien-dijo Serena y se fue.

 **Bar Juvenil de Stone Canyon**

En eso en el local, estaban Marcelo y los demás, se vio que habían terminado su conversación- bueno fue un gusto conocerte Marcelo y si quieren venir a un buen lugar a desayunar son bienvenidos aquí.

-por supuesto, nos vemos después Ernie-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió a la salida, ya afuera se subieron a la moto- bueno chicos, es hora de buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos.

Marcelo y los demás seguían en su búsqueda pero sin mucha suerte- cielos, ahora sí que estamos en problemas.

-creo que debiste haberlo pensado mejor hermano-dijo Chris, Alex solo asintió.

-ya basta, está bien-dijo Marcelo algo molesto, pero en eso escucharon una pequeña explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Mira estaba preocupada por aquella explosión luego vieron que muchas personas se iban del lugar- tendremos que ver de qué se trata.

-creo que sería lo mejor… pero, como Steve y los demás no están con nosotros, creo que sería mejor si vamos a ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos, aunque se una pequeña ayuda-dijo Chris.

Marcelo lo pensó un poco hasta que tomo su decisión- está bien, pero deberán ocultarse si se ponen peligrosas las cosas, entendieron-dijo Marcelo y los chico asintieron- ¡entonces andando!

En ese lugar de la ciudad de Stone Canyon se veía a Baytron que atacaba la ciudad, estaba destruyendo los vehículos y otras cosas, mientras las personas huían- huyan humanos, verán que nosotros los guerreros de Durahan somos mucho más superiores que otros que hayan visto, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Baytron y en eso los Temjuz hicieron acto de aparición y comenzaron a atacar a las personas.

 **Centro de operaciones.**

-encontraste donde está la ubicación de Durahan Tensou-dijo Gosei.

-no Gosei, parece que Durahan volvió a usar uno de sus trucos y no puedo detectar dónde está su nave o su presencia-dijo Tensou.

-ya veo-dijo Gosei, pero en eso la alarma se escuchó- que sucede ahora, en donde está ocurriendo el ataque Tensou.

-enseguida Gosei-dijo Tensou- oh cielos, Gosei la ciudad está siendo atacada por guerreros de Durahan, ahora que hacemos.

-mientras no sepamos nada de Marcelo y los demás, solo podemos observar-dijo Gosei.

 **Stone Canyon**

En unas calles se observaba a Serena que había terminado de comprar las cosa y estaba volviendo a su casa- bueno ya termine, estoy feliz porque mi hermana haya regresado.

Serena estaba contenta, pero luego vio que algunas personas huían- que sucede ahora, acaso es el filme de una película-pero en eso vio a los Temjuz y se sorprendió tanto de ver a unas criaturas así que se comenzó a asustar y reacciono tarde, ya que aun que trato de escapar los Temjuz la atraparon- ¡no suéltenme!

-miren nada más, tenemos a una niña, que hare contigo… tal vez solo te desaparezca con mis poderes para que así la gente de esta ciudad ya se haga una idea de lo que va a suceder-dijo Baytron.

-por favor… no me lastimen-dijo serena que estaba muy asustada.

En eso se vio a Marcelo y Mira que veía la dicha escena y se escondieron- parece que es un guerrero de Durahan-dijo Marcelo.

-tienes que ayudar a esa niña amigos-dijo Alex.

Marcelo y Mira asintieron- ya no hay nadie por aquí verdad-dijo Marcelo, él y los chicos vieron por ambos lados y no había nadie.

-no hay nadie hermano-dijo Chris, pero en eso escucharon el grito de la niña que era Serena la hermana de Holly y vieron que Baytron estaba a punto de lastimarla- debes apresurarse amigos.

Marcelo y Mira asintieron y se prepararon para transformarse- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder… Therizinosaurio /Carnotauro!-ambos se habían transformado, ya con sus trajes Ranger y se dirigieron rápidamente a rescatar a Serena y en un rápido movimiento la lograron salvat antes de que Baytron la lastimara- oye, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Marcelo.

Serena levanto su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a un Power Ranger- ¿tú eres un… Power Ranger?-Serena sí que estaba bastantemente sorprendida, por lo que estaba viendo.

-así es, soy un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo, serena no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría y abrazo a Marcelo.

-gracias por salvarme, estaba muy asustada-dijo Serena.

-no te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Baytron apareció- oigan ustedes 2, ya estaba harto de esperar a que llegaran Rangers.

-por favor, no íbamos a permitir que Durahan se saliera con la suya-dijo Mira.

-eso lo veremos, ataquen Temjuz-dijo Baytron y en eso los Temjuz dispararon rayos de energía de sus manos, haciendo que tanto Marcelo como Mira evadieran los ataques de un salto y aterrizaron donde estaban Chris y Alex.

-cuídenla, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Marcelo, Chris y Alex solo asintieron y ambos Rangers fueron a encarar a los Rangers.

En eso Serena vio a Alex y Chris- ustedes son amigos de ese Power Ranger-dijo Serena.

Chris y Alex se pusieron algo nerviosos- podría decirse que si-dijo Chris, mientras Alex asentía.

-prepárate, porque vamos a detenerte-dijo Marcelo, junto con Mira para encarar a Baytron.

-si crees que soy fácil de derrotar estas equivocado, pero primero veamos cómo te va con ellos, Temjuz destrúyanlos.

En eso los Temjuz atacaron a los 2 Rangers, se vio que Marcelo los derrotaba con dificultad, Mira igualmente tenia ciertos problemas, ya que eran muchos y necesitaban ayuda- si esto sigue así, no terminara muy bien-dijo Alex, mientras Chris y Serena asentían.

En la casa de Holly se vio que Holly ya había terminado desempacar se dirigió a la cocina- mamá ya está listo el almuerzo-dijo Holly que bajaba por las escaleras y fue a la prender la televisión para ver qué programas había.

-falta todavía, por cierto puedes ir a buscar a Serena, se está tardando mucho con las compras-dijo Alice.

-está bien-dijo Holly, pero antes de salir escucho un noticiero que informaban las ultimas noticias.

- _esto es increíble, de repente aparecieron unos monstruos y comenzaron a atacar la ciudad, es todo un caos, nadie puede creer lo que está sucediendo_ -Holly no era la única que veía esa noticia, ya que Steve estaba viendo lo mismo en su casa, Davis la vio en una tienda de electrodomésticos, Michael la vio por en la terminal de buses en uno de sus televisores vio la misma noticia, Yolei no se quedó atrás, ya que lo vio en un centro comercial.

- _nos acaba de llegar un último informe, desde nuestro helicóptero, dicen que dos Power Rangers uno color rojo y otro de celeste, acaban de llegar para detener a los monstruos_ -Holly y los demás se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.

Ya que vieron la imagen de Marcelo y Mira enfrentando a los Temjuz-

-Marcelo, Mira-dijeron los chicos, nadie les prestó atención ya que estaban igual de sorprendidos que la demás gente que veía las imágenes.

- _como bien saben, nuestra ciudad vecina Angel Grove, desde el año de 1993, tuvo a sus héroes lo Power Rangers y no fue hasta que en el año 2014, donde volvieron estos héroes a defender la ciudad de Angel Grove, ahora nuestra ciudad está siendo atacada y solo hay un Ranger protegiéndola, la pregunta es, podrán estos 2 Rangers detener esta amenaza._

En eso cada uno de los Rangers pensó en una cosa- Ellos no están solos, ya que somos un equipo y una familia-en eso cada uno de ellos se dirigió a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-mamá, iré a buscar a Serena, no me tardo-dijo Holly.

Cuando cada uno de los Rangers estuvo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos comenzaron a transformarse- ¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!-dijeron cada uno en sus respectivos sitios- ¡Therizinosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio!

Al termina su transformación se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar, mientras con Marcelo se vio que por un descuido fue derivado por Baytron.

-están acabados Rangers-dijo Baytron- por fin nos desharemos de dos de ustedes

-esto es el fin-pensó Marcelo que hacia lo posible para reincorporarse, Mira igualmente pero estaban agotados de enfrentar a tantos Temjuz, Baytron estaba a punto de rematarlos, mientras Chris, Alex y Serena observaban todo con miedo ya que pensaban los Rangers iban a ser derrotados, pero en eso Baytron fue detenido por una flecha que fue a la velocidad del sonido, cosa que todos notaron.

-¿una flecha?, la única que conozco con un arma capaz de usar una flecha que va a la velocidad del sonido es-dijo Marcelo vio en una esquina de quien se trataba, era Holly- ¡no lo puedo creer!

-Holly vino a ayudarnos-dijo Mira alegre al ver que uno de sus amigos había venido a ayudarlos.

Holly se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a Marcelo y a Mira- se encuentran bien amigos.

-estamos bien, jamás pensé que me encontraría contigo primero, pero debo decir que me alegra verte-dijo Marcelo.

-a mí también me alegra verte, pero porque estás aquí, pensé que volverías con tu padre junto con Mira, ya que ella fue la única que quiso estar a tu lado para ayudarte-dijo Holly.

-digamos que tome una decisión y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso escucharon como Baytron se levantaba- te contare todo más tarde, por ahora tenemos que derrotar a ese sujeto.

-no lo puedo creer, otra Ranger llego-dijo Serena- esto es increíble.

Chris y Alex se vieron y sonrieron, ya que Holly había llegado justo a tiempo.

-no importa cuántos sean los voy a destruir, Temjuz ataquen-dijo Baytron, los Temjuz se dirigieron a atacar, pero fueron detenidos por un Ranger que usaba sables- ¿pero qué? Otro más.

-lamento haberme tardado amigos-dijo Steve que se acercó a sus amigos.

-descuida llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Marcelo.

-esto aún no ha acabado-dijo Baytron que se dirigía a atacar a los Rangers, pero fue detenido por otro Ranger que Marcelo y los otros reconocieron, era Yolei- ¿cómo mas Rangers?

-y aún hay más-dijo Alguien que ataco por sorpresa a Baytron con una lanza derribándolo, era Davis.

-oye estoy detrás de ti-dijo un Ranger que ataco con su hacha y derribo a Baytron, en eso tanto Davis, como Michael y las chicas se acercaron a sus amigos- chicos como han estado.

-Davis, Michael, Yolei, que alegría verlos aquí-dijo Marcelo.

-estoy de acuerdo, que bueno que hayan venido-dijo Mira.

-cómo es que están aquí chicos-dijo Steve con tono de alegría al igual que sus amigos.

Marcelo iba a responder pero luego vieron, como Baytron se levantaba- se los diremos después, ahora hay que derrotar a este sujeto.

-cómo es que llegaron aquí-dijo Baytron.

-no puedo creerlo, son los Power Rangers y lo mejor es que son 7-dijo Serena con alegría al igual que Chris y Alex, que no pudieron ocultar su alegría al ver a los Dino Omega Rangers juntos de nuevo.

-nosotros defenderemos esta ciudad de Durahan, no permitiremos que lastimen a la gente, ya que nosotros somos los…-dijo Marcelo y cada uno se puso en guardia con sus Omega armas.

-¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!-dijeron todos.

Este episodio continuara…

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

 **Draizen:** la verdad es que note que uno de los errores de la primera versión de mi fic, tenía algunos errores, los cuales trate de arreglar y uno de ellos es cuando Mira se va a con Yolei, lo cual fue algo que cuando lo volví a leer no me convenció, así que tuve que cambiarlo para este Remake, por cierto el cambio de la historia que cuenta Shinnok será fundamental en la segunda temporada, y no… no me inspire en Zamasu para esta nueva etapa de Shinnok, con el tiempo ya verás en que me base, si es que ya lo viste, pero en fin, me alegra que el cap te haya gustado con los cambios que tuvo, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate amigo.

 **Lion Wilson:** Pues me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. anterior amigo, y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado, sobre todo por lo pequeños cambios que le hice, nos leemos en otra ocasión amigo y cuídate.

 **Y como siempre vamos con otra opinión que tengo a otra serie de Power Rangers, esta vez con la temporada de PR A la Velocidad de la Luz:**

 **Bien, empecemos como siempre, con los personajes, la verdad es que los Power Rangers de esta temporada, algunos son interesantes, y algunos tienen algo de desarrollo, pero aun así no quita el hecho de que sean malos personajes, en cuanto al resto de personajes como podría ser el Capitán Mitchell que es bastante interesante, sobre todo cuando se centran en los caps que tienen que ver con su hijo Ryan, luego estaría la Dra Ángela Fairweather la responsable de la tecnología y las armas de los Rangers de esta temporada. Con los villanos, podría decirse que fueron bastante buenos, Diabólico se me hizo un villano bastante interesante y con un desarrollo igualmente de interesante, la Reina Bansheera igual mente fue un buen villano de esta temporada, sobre todo cuando no le importaba usar a sus súbditos como herramientas como fue con Diabólico o su propio hijo Olympus.**

 **Los Zords de esta temporada, en mi opinión fueron bastante interesantes, la verdad me gusto bastante la gran variedad de Zords y de Megazords, además de que en esta temporada se hizo una de las cabinas originales de la serie el cual fue del Max Solar Zord.**

 **Ahora vamos con las cosas que seguramente perjudicaron a la serie de manera leve, a mi parecer, y la verdad es que tuvo pocas cosas que esta serie hizo mal, ya que en esta temporada, tuvimos por primera vez a un Ranger original dentro de la franquicia que fue el Titanium Ranger, entonces a mi parecer la serie debió tener pequeños problemas, pero hay que admitir que lo compensaba por la gran cantidad de buenas cosas que tenía, nuevamente el Titanium Ranger.**

 **La historia de esta temporada la verdad fue bastante interesante, donde los demonios fueron encerrados hace 5000 años, para luego regresar, para así reunir a las personas capacitadas que podrían detenerlos, para luego mostrar al sexto Ranger que es el único Ranger original hecho por estados unidos y no en Japón, la verdad es que fue bastante interesante, sobre todo cuando trataron de detener a la reina Bansheera, sin duda una temporada con una historia entretenida.**

 **Los momentos que tiene esta temporada son buenos, uno de ellos creo que es uno que sorprendió a todos los fans, que sin duda fue la primera aparición del Titanium Ranger, el primer Ranger original de Estados Unidos, sin duda fue un momento increíble, así como otros que tiene esta temporada, como la destrucción de la base de los Rangers, así como las batallas que se dieron en esta temporada.**

 **Siendo honestos, la banda sonora de esta serie fue basten buena, llevando bien los momentos tanto buenos como malos, dando una ambientación buena en esta temporada.**

 **El cap final de esta temporada, sin duda fue bastante interesante, sin duda fue interesante, las batallas, ver como los Rangers se infiltraban a la base de Bansheera, para que luego esta terminara encerrada, por causa de Diabólico que al fin logro vengarse de ella, solamente para que al final te muestren que los Rangers a la velocidad de la Luz seguirán combatiendo, en mi opinión un final acorde a esta temporada.**

 **La verdad es que esta temporada fue bastante buena, viniendo de la Era SABAN, una temporada entretenida que tiene sus puntos buenos y malos, dependiendo de cómo lo mires, pero aun así es una serie que se puede disfrutar.**

 **Ya habiendo terminado con mi opinión a otra serie de Power Rangers, nos leemos en otro cap que vaya a publicar, así que cuídense amigos lectores.**


	31. Un equipo, Una familia

**Hola amigos, como les va, bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 31 y espero que lo disfruten, ya que me he esforzado bastante en hacer estos episodios.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **31: Un equipo, una familia.**

En una de las calles de Stone Canyon, se veía los Rangers preparándose para encarar a Baytron, siendo observados por Chris, Alex y Serena.

-será mejor que te prepares porque te vamos a vencerte al igual que los otros-

-yo no estaría tan seguro Rangers, verán que soy más fuerte que los enemigos que enfrentaron-dijo Baytron.

-solo estas presumiendo, ya nos enfrentamos a guerreros de Astronema y tú no eres muy fuerte que digamos-dijo Steve.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Baytron y se vio que estaba comenzando generar una gran cantidad de energía, lo cual le permitió cambiar de a poco su apariencia, se vio que sus dientes crecían y además sus rasgos de reptil evolucionaron, lo que dejo sorprendidos a los Rangers.

-veamos cómo les va ahora, no me derrotaran, ya que soy una criatura creada del Planeta Eltar-al decir eso Baytron se dirigió en contra de los Rangers y se vio que no podían contra él ya que su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado, y de unos golpes había derribado a los Rangers.

-como rayos se volvió tan fuerte-dijo Steve que trataba de levantarse al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-no lo sé, pero estamos en problemas-dijo Yolei.

-"tiene que haber una manera de detenerlo"-pensó Marcelo preocupado por ese incremento de poder en Baytron.

-les dije que yo era más fuerte, ahora prepárense para ser destruidos-dijo Baytron que disparo un rayo de su ojo y mando a volar a los Rangers.

Los chicos observaban esto sorprendidos, al inicio se veía que los Rangers tenían ventaja, pero cuando Baytron cambio su apariencia empezó a causarle muchos problemas a los Rangers.

-no puedo creer que estén perdiendo-dijo Chris muy sorprendido al igual que Serena y Alex.

-ya lo creo, esa cosa aumento su poder muy rápido.

-"esto no puede estar pasando"-eso fue lo que pensó Serena sorprendida al ver la escena.

-prepárense porque ya están acabados-dijo Baytron acercándose a los Rangers.

-debemos hacer algo-susurro Marcelo, luego recordó sus Dino Armas- ¡eso es!-dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos- chicos hay que usar las Dino Armas.

-es cierto, tal vez con eso podamos vencerlo-dijo Michael.

-entonces que esperamos-dijo Mira.

-¡Dino Omega Cartridges!-dijeron los Rangers y a cada uno le apareció un arma que tenía la cabeza de su Zord y comenzaron a combinarlas con sus dino armas.

-¡Therizinosaurus, Pistola Doble Terrestre!-dijo Steve y se vio que su Arma eran unas 2 pistolas que tenía en cada mano.

-¡Stegosaurio, Rifle de Agua!-dijo Mira y su arma era un rifle de color celeste.

-¡Mastodonte, Bazuca de Hielo!-dijo Michael con una bazuca.

-¡Pterodáctilo, Ballesta Sónica!-dijo Holly con una ballesta

-¡Torosaurio, Escopeta de Trueno!-dijo Davis con un arma que disparaba ráfagas eléctricas.

-¡Cephalosaurio, Magnum Metálico!-dijo Yolei que tenía su arma en su mano izquierda.

-¡Carnotauro Buster!-dijo Marcelo que tenía su arma en su brazo derecho- ¡vamos al ataque!

Los Rangers atacaron a Baytron y se vio que ahora estaban parejos, los Rangers continuaron con su ataque y cada uno atacaba con su propia arma, Baytron a pesar de atacar a los Rangers estos evadían los ataques y se cubrían unos a otros, hasta que en conjunto dispararon con sus respectivas armas derribando a Baytron- es hora de acabar con el-exclamo Marcelo.

En eso los Rangers se pusieron en posición, Davis, Holly y Mira estaban en el lado derecho, Michael, Yolei y Steve en el lado izquierdo y se vio que sus nuevas armas brillaban de su color respectivo, en eso Marcelo se colocó en el medio y su Buster comenzó a brillar de su color respectivo- ¡Dino Armas, Ataque final!

En eso los Rangers se prepararon para disparar sus armas- ¡Rugido Jurásico!-los Rangers dispararon sus armas y se vio que los disparos de cada uno tomo la forma de la cabeza de sus Zords que le dieron de lleno a Baytron que cayó al suelo y exploto.

-lo logramos-dijo Marcelo con alegría al igual que sus amigos.

 **Centro de operaciones.**

Gosei y Tensou vieron todo lo que había sucedido

-no lo puedo creer Gosei, Marcelo y los demás están aquí-dijo Tensou.

-concuerdo contigo Tensou, no puedo creer que estén aquí, tendremos que contactarlos rápidamente y decirles que también estamos aquí-dijo Gosei.

-por supuesto Gosei-dijo Tensou que usaba las computadoras para contactarse con los Rangers.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

-ganaron, impresionante, sin mencionar que vencieron a Baytron… pero eso no importa háganlo crecer-dijo Durahan.

-si amo Durahan, disparando rayo de plasma-dijo Ghidorah y la nave disparo un rayo del lugar donde se encontraba.

 **Stone Canyon**

En la ciudad se vio que el rayo toco a Baytron y este comenzó a regenerarse y a crecer.

-oh si ahora soy más grande, espero que sus Zords, están a mi nivel, porque no me vencerán-dijo Baytron.

-yo no estaría tan seguro, listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- ¡entonces andando!

-¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power ya!-dijeron los Rangers y de la mano derecha de cada uno, la energía salió disparada al cielo tomando la forma de la cabeza de los Zords, en señal de llamado.

-Omega Carnotauro Dinozord-dijo Marcelo y en ese momento de un volcán, apareció un Carnotauro de color rojo con algunos detalles blancos que venía a una buena velocidad.

-Omega Cephalosaurio Dinozord-dijo Yolei y en eso de una cueva, apareció un Cephalosaurio amarillo con detalles de color blanco y negro y venía a una velocidad igual que la del Carnotauro.

-Omega Torosaurio Dinozord-dijo Davis y en eso en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, apareció un Torosaurio azul y sus cuernos eran de color blanco.

-Omega Pterodáctilo Dinozord-dijo Holly, en eso por los aires, apareció un Pterodáctilo blanco con detalles rosas.

-Omega Mastodonte Dinozord-dijo Michael, en una cueva de hielo, apareció el mastodonte de color negro con detalles blancos y amarillos.

-Omega Stegosaurio Dinozord-dijo Miratrix, en las profundidades de un lago apareció el Stegosaurio de color celeste con detalles amarillos.

-Omega Therizinosaurus Dinozord-dijo Steve, en eso el Therizinosaurus apareció cerca de una cueva que había en unas montañas y venía a una gran velocidad.

-hay que detener a ese sujeto de una buena vez, listos amigos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron-¡entonces a la carga!

Y cada uno empezó a subir a su Zord- es hora de formar el Omega Dino Megazord-dijo Marcelo y los Zords comenzaron con la combinación.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord, Activado!

-derrotemos de una buena vez a este sujeto-dijo Davis.

-estoy de acuerdo, andando-dijo Marcelo.

El Megazord se acercó a Baytron para atacarlo pero luego vieron que el detuvo todos sus ataques- eso es todo lo que tienen-dijo Baytron que comenzaba a contra atacar y dañar al Megazord con cada golpe que llegaba a impactar, haciendo sacudir la cabina del Megazord.

-este sujeto nos está dando una paliza-dijo Mira.

-tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Michael.

-es hora de que digan adiós-dijo Baytron y de sus manos lanzo un rayo de energía que derribo al Megazord y causo que los Zords se separaran y los Rangers salieron volando de la cabina- jejeje eso fue fácil.

Los Rangers estaban tratando de levantarse, mientras los niños observaban todo con asombro al ver como el Megazord había sido derrotado- esto no pudo haber pasado-dijo Chris.

 **Centro de Operaciones.**

Gosei y Tensou estaban en las mismas condiciones, al ver como el Megazord de los Rangers fue derrotado.

-no puede ser, el Omega Dino Megazord fue derribado-dijo Tensou.

-esto no está bien-en eso Gosei detecto la energía que tenía Baytron y se sorprendió mucho- no puedo creerlo.

-que sucede Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-ahora lo recuerdo, él es Baytron es un Monstruo Eltariano-dijo Gosei sorprendido- los Rangers no tienen oportunidad, tal vez estoy exagerando, ya que no es tan fuerte como Psycho Sombra… pero aun así es muy poderosos, no sé cómo harán los Rangers para poder vencerlo.

-oh no, entonces Marcelo y los otros están en problemas-dijo Tensou.

-no se rindan Rangers, tienen que encontrar la manera de vencerlo-dijo Gosei.

 **Stone Canyon.**

-bueno, ahora no son una molestia, antes de acabar con ustedes destruiré por completo esta ciudad-dijo Baytron.

Se vio a los Rangers- cielos esa cosa es fuerte-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio a los Zords que estaban algo dañados- no puede ser, están algo dañados, así no podremos formar el Megazord.

-que podemos hacer-dijo Mira.

-podríamos llamar a Yubel y a los demás-dijo Michael.

-no podemos hacer eso, si los llamamos Angel Grove podría estar en peligro-dijo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón, eso significa que tendremos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo-Steve se mostraba preocupado por la situación.

-demonios, que podemos hacer-exclamo Marcelo que estaba cerca de su Zord que estaba inmóvil, en eso apareció su Morpher empezó a brillar- ¿pero qué rayos?

Con los demás Rangers sucedió lo mismo, lo cual les pareció muy extraño.

-¿Qué sucede con nuestros Morphers?-dijo Holly.

Los Morphers empezaron a brillar a tal punto que lanzaron un rayo de energía que toco a los Zords respectivos de cada uno, en eso Marcelo vio cómo su Zord movió su ojo.

\- es lo mismo que aquella vez-dijo Marcelo al recordar ese momento, en eso los Zords comenzaron a moverse logrando así levantarse- ¿pero qué?

Los Rangers estaban atónitos no podían creer lo que veían- como pueden moverse si nosotros no los estamos controlando-dijo Steve.

-eso significa… que los Zords Dino Omega, son también seres vivos, como los Zords dragón de Yubel y los otros-dijo Marcelo

Los Rangers se sorprendieron al ver como sus Zords se movían y rugían, llamando la atención de Baytron- como es posible.

En eso los Zords atacaron a Baytron, haciendo que retrocediera y dejara de atacar la ciudad- están viendo lo mismo que yo-dijo Davis sorprendido.

-por supuesto amigo-dijo Michael.

En eso el Carnotauro rugió y Marcelo vio que su Morpher brillaba, lo cual dentro de unos segundos, llamo la atención de Marcelo y se le ocurrió una idea, cosa que llamo la atención de sus amigos- ¡eso es, puede que funcione¡

-Marcelo que sucede-dijo Holly.

-ya sé cómo podremos continuar peleando-dijo Marcelo.

-y que es lo que haremos-dijo Mira.

-se me ocurrió que podríamos usar nuestros Morphers en la cabina del Megazord y así aumentar su poder-dijo Marcelo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-crees que pueda funcionar-dijo Yolei al escuchar la idea de Marcelo.

-eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos dudaron un poco, pero luego recordaron que las ideas de Marcelo los han ayudado en cada batalla que han tenido, en eso sus amigos asintieron- muy bien, entonces a la carga.

En eso los Rangers saltaron y se quedaron en las cabezas de sus respectivos Zords- prepárate porque vas a perder-dijo Marcelo y se vio que los Zords Dino Omega estaban brillando un poco mientras rugían.

 **Centro de operaciones.**

Gosei se asombró por sentir el poder de los Rangers, sin olvidar a los Zords Dino Omega- los Zords están aumentando su poder-dijo Gosei.

-hablas enserio Gosei, pero jamás escuche que los Zords aumentaran su poder de esa forma-dijo Tensou.

-yo tampoco escuche sobre eso, pero lo averiguaremos después, por ahora debemos esperar a que los Rangers obtengan la victoria sobre Baytron-dijo Gosei.

 **Stone Canyon.**

-muy bien es hora de acabar con él, volveremos a formar el Megazord-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Zords rugieron y formaron el Megazord, la cabina no había cambiado.

-parece que la cabina no cambio mucho que digamos-dijo Michael.

-un momento miren eso-dijo Marcelo y se vio que cada puesto de control de los Rangers ahora tenía una especie de abertura que encajaba con sus Morphers- así que esto es lo que hay que hacer, muy bien están listos amigos.

Sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a colocar sus respectivos Morphers en las ranuras y en eso los ojos del Megazord brillaron- puedo sentir como el poder del Megazord está aumentando-dijo Davis.

-si yo también-afirmo Steve que comenzaba sentir que el poder del Megazord había aumentado.

-esto es increíble-exclamo Holly con tono alegre.

-estamos listos, prepárate para sentir el poder de los dinosaurios-dijo Marcelo.

-yo no estaría tan seguro Rangers-dijo Baytron que disparo rayos de energía de sus manos, que el Megazord bloqueo con su escudo y a la vez avanzaba rápidamente a Baytron.

-esta vez tú vas a perder-dijeron los Rangers y en eso el Omega Dino Megazord dio un salto y ataco con sus garras de Therizinosaurio y le asesto un golpe a Baytron para después continuar con su ataque.

-ustedes no me van a vencer, soy Baytron un monstruo creado en Eltar, no seré derrotado-dijo Baytron que ataco al Megazord pero este bloqueo su ataque con las garras de Therizinosaurio, Baytron volvió a atacar pero esta vez el Megazord se defendió con su escudo, en eso el Megazord le asesto un golpe.

-tomen este regalito-pero Baytron respondió al ataque y disparo de su ojo rayos de energía que le dieron de lleno al Omega Dino Megazord.

-hay que evadir el ataque-dijo Marcelo.

-hagámoslo-dijo Michael.

-debemos saltar-dijo Mira, en eso el Megazord evadió el ataque y uso los edificios para saltar y así dar un gran salto para evadir los ataques de Baytron.

-fue un gran movimiento evasivo-dijo Yolei.

-¡prepárate porque estas acabado Baytron!-dijo Marcelo desde la cabina.

-¿pero cómo hicieron eso?-dijo Baytron sorprendido al ver la manera en que el Megazord evadió sus ataques.

-¿están listos amigos?-dijo Marcelo.

-por supuesto…/cuenta con ello…/acabemos con el…/y salvemos la ciudad…/mostrémosle de lo que somos capaces…/te seguimos Marcelo-dijeron Steve, Mira, Michael, Holly, Davis y Yolei en ese orden.

-¡Poder del Carnotauro Dinozord!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso las siete energías respectivas de los Rangers envolvieron al Megazord para dejarlo con una gran energía roja, el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Golpe final!

El Megazord fue envuelto por la energía roja que tenía fuego- ¡Tacleada de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y el Megazord se preparó para darle una tacleada y se vio que la energía, tomo la apariencia del Carnotauro Dinozord que rugió con ferocidad, al momento de taclear a Baytron.

-¡esto no puede estar sucediendo!-dijo Baytron que al momento de ser atacado, se quedó en el mismo lugar, pero recibió un gran daño, para luego dar un grito y caer al suelo, para después desaparecer en una explosión marcando así su final.

-¡Monstruo extinguido, los Dino Omega Rangers han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo, mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo y se vio que el Megazord brillo un poco, al igual que sus ojos que brillaban de manera intensa.

Los niños sonrieron al ver como el Omega Dino Megazord derroto a Baytron y saltaron emocionados- oh sí, eso fue increíble-dijo Chris.

-lo vencieron, lo lograron, ellos son increíbles-dijo Alex.

Mientras Serena observaba desde la distancia- eso fue increíble y además salvaron la ciudad-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

 **Centro de mando.**

-lo lograron Gosei, lograron vencer a Baytron-dijo Tensou.

-sí, lo consiguieron-dijo Gosei, en eso pensó- "no sé cómo creo estos poderes Rangers Zordon, pero debo decir que son increíbles, pero los que tienen que llevarse el crédito son Marcelo y los otros".

 **Stone Canyon**

Los Rangers aterrizaron en un lugar donde no hubiera nadie- lo logramos amigos-dijo Marcelo.

-si fue increíble-dijo Yolei.

-jamás pensé que tuviéramos este poder-dijo Michael.

-si tienen razón, ahora podrían decirme ustedes 4 porque están aquí-dijo Steve viendo a sus amigos.

-bueno veras…-dijo Marcelo, pero en eso sonó su comunicador, Marcelo lo vio algo extrañado, los demás también estaban igual, Marcelo decidió contestar- ¿quién es?

- _Rangers soy yo_ -dijo Gosei.

Al escuchar su voz, los Rangers se vieron y sonrieron contentos- Gosei eres tú, ¿dónde estás?-dijo Marcelo.

- _estoy aquí en Stone Canyon._

Los Rangers se pusieron más contentos- enserio, vaya nos alegra saber eso Gosei-dijo Marcelo.

- _Rangers que tiempo tienen para reunirse con nosotros los tele transportaremos al centro de operaciones cuando estén listos_ -dijo Gosei.

-muy bien iremos, te contactaremos en 2 horas e iremos a verte-dijo Marcelo.

- _muy bien estaremos atentos cuando nos contacten_ -dijo Gosei.

-entendido-dijo Marcelo y cortó la comunicación- bueno ahora sabemos que nuestro amigo Gosei y Tensou están aquí.

Los demás solo asintieron, en eso Holly se acordó de su hermana- ¡hay no! Me olvide de Serena-dijo Holly.

-Serena, ¿Quién es Serena?-dijo Marcelo.

-ah ya recuerdo, Serena es tu hermana menor no es así Holly-dijo Yolei.

-así es, se suponía que debería buscarla-dijo Holly, en eso Holly corrió a buscar a su hermana.

-hay que seguirla-dijo Mira y los demás asintieron siguieron a su amiga.

Con Chris y Alex se vio que conversaban- donde crees que se hayan metido-dijo Alex.

-ni idea-dijo Chris, en eso vio a Serena que estaba recogiendo todos los comestibles que había comprado para la cena- deberíamos ir a ayudarla.-Alex también vio a Serena, y asintió en ir a ayudarla.

-cielos, apenas pude encontrar las cosas que compre, pero están desparramadas por el piso-dijo Serena

-oye no quieres ayuda-dijo Alex.

-por supuesto-dijo Serena con una sonrisa, en eso Chris y Alex comenzaron a ayudar a Serena.

En eso se vio a Holly que pasaba por ahí y vio a su hermana- ¡Serena!-dijo Holly, llamando la atención de su hermana y la de los chicos.

-¡hermana eres tú!-dijo Serena.

Chris y Alex se vieron sorprendidos- Holly tiene hermana-susurraron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-por fin te encontré-dijo Holly preocupada.

-qué bueno que viniste… aunque algo tarde, lo hubieras visto habían muchos monstruos y estaban causando muchos destrozos, pero luego apareció el Ranger Rojo y me salvo junto a la Ranger Celeste-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Holly se sorprendió por lo que dijo su hermana- Marcelo salvo a Serena-pensó Holly.

En eso los demás aparecieron- Holly por fin te alcanzamos-dijo Marcelo, en eso vio a Serena y se dio cuenta de que es la misma niña que salvo- ¿ella es tu hermana?

-así es, amigos les presento a Serena mi hermana menor-dijo Holly.

-un gusto conocerte Serena-dijo Marcelo.

Los demás Rangers también la saludaron- a mí también me da gusto conocerlos-dijo Serena.

En eso Mira vio a lo lejos a Chris y Alex- Chris, Alex que hacen allí-dijo Mira.

Chris y Alex salieron de su asombro y vieron a los chicos- hola chicos, como están, me da gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Chris.

-a mí también me da gusto verlos de nuevo amigos-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

En eso Steve le susurro a Marcelo- los trajiste a los 2 aquí-dijo Steve.

-así es, no podía dejarlos, además en mi opinión, no importa si mi tía Elsa me regaña, yo los considero como parte del equipo y de los Power Rangers-le susurro Marcelo a Steve.

Steve negó con la cabeza- espero que tu tía te dé un buen castigo-susurro Steve.

-yo te aseguro que eso no sucederá-susurro Marcelo con una sonrisa, luego pusieron atención al lugar.

-muy bien Serena, hay que volver a casa, nos veremos dentro de 2 horas amigos-dijo Holly, sus amigos asintieron, en eso Holly se retiró con su hermana que se despedía de los amigos de su hermana.

-bueno ahora que hacemos hermano-dijo Chris llamando su atención- no tenemos un lugar donde dormir.

Marcelo lo pensó mucho pero luego a Steve se le ocurrió una idea- oigan chicos, si no tienen un lugar en donde quedarse por el día de hoy, pueden venir conmigo, no es muy grande el lugar, pero creo que habrá lugar para nosotros-dijo Steve.

-lo dices enserio amigo-dijo Marcelo y Steve asintió- gracias amigo, bueno entonces andando-Marcelo se dirigió a donde estaba su moto al igual que Mira y siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Steve, Yolei les dijo que iba a ir a la casa de sus abuelos y que los vería dentro de 2 horas, lo cual sus amigos asintieron, siendo Marcelo, Chris, Alex, Mira, Michael y Davis en ir a la casa de Steve y quedarse por el día de hoy.

 **Angel Grove, Centro juvenil.**

Se vio a los Rangers Dragón conversando mientras Adelle preparaba sus órdenes, en eso vieron que estaban informando una noticia de última hora

- _hola ciudadanos de Angel Grove, como ya deben saber, nuestra ciudad ha sido protegida por lo héroes conocidos como los Power Rangers, como saben nuestra ciudad ha tenido a muchos Rangers y estos últimos fueron los Rangers Furia legendaria, junto a los Rangers Dino Omega, así que les traigo algo sorprendente, la ciudad vecina Stone Canyon fue atacado hace poco por unos monstruos_ -la escuchar eso los Yubel y los demás se preocuparon ya que pensaron que los únicos que estaban ahí eran Steve y Holly.

- _pero para sorpresa de los ciudadanos de Stone Canyon, apareció el Ranger Rojo, junto a su compañera el Ranger Celeste_ -al escuchar eso se sorprendieron, incluso los demás clientes- _pero no fueron solo ellos el resto de su equipo estuvo presente para proteger la ciudad y derrotar a los monstruos que la atacaban, así que podemos decir que los ciudadanos Stone Canyon, nuestros vecinos tienen a estos héroes para proteger su ciudad_.

Al escuchar eso Yubel y los demás sonrieron al saber que Marcelo y su equipo habían vuelto y estaban protegiendo la ciudad de Stone Canyon, mientras en el centro de mando, Elsa, Alfa y Ángela escucharon también la noticia y no evitaron estar felices al saber que los Rangers Dino Omega habían vuelto a ser un equipo- ahora sí tengo que admitir que Gosei hizo una buena elección, de haberles permitido ser Rangers-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

 **Stone Canyon.**

Después de almorzar, los Rangers se reunieron en la casa de Steve, la última en llegar fue Holly- lamento la tardanza

-no te preocupes Holly… bueno amigos están listos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- Gosei estamos listos para ir al centro de operaciones.

- _entendido, los tele transportaremos de inmediato_ -dijo Gosei, en eso los Rangers fueron tele transportados al Centro de operaciones de Gosei.

 **Centro de operaciones.**

-bienvenidos Rangers-dijo Gosei.

Los Rangers solo sonrieron al ver a Gosei- Gosei, nos da gusto verte-dijo Mira.

-a mí también me da gusto verlos Rangers-dijo Gosei- pero quiero saber cómo es que están los demás aquí.

-bueno te lo diremos…-dijo Marcelo, en eso comenzaron a contarles lo que había sucedido con cada uno, primero fue Marcelo, luego siguieron, Davis, Michael, Mira y Yolei.

-ya veo por eso están aquí, pero aun así, me alegra de que estén aquí, hora volvemos a ser un equipo-dijo Steve.

Sus amigos asintieron de felicidad, en eso Marcelo puso su mano en el medio y todos sonrieron al ver lo que significaba y comenzaron a juntar sus manos con la de Marcelo- listos-dijo Marcelo y todos asintieron- ¡Power Rangers!

Mientras en Angel Grove, se veía que era de noche, en eso apareció una figura que caminaba tranquilamente- así que esta ciudad es Angel Grove… pero según el rastreador, no puedo detectar ninguna energía Morfosica, deberé continuar-dijo aquel chico que estaba cubierto por una capucha, en eso alguien le detuvo el paso.

-se puede saber qué haces aquí-dijo aquel ser que tenía una armadura negra y una máscara, era Psycho Sombra- no deberías estar aquí, pero bueno tendré que darte una lección-

El chico se quedó inmóvil, para luego retirarse del lugar ignorando a Psycho Sombra- oye a donde crees que vas, no me ignores… puedo sentir que tienes un Morpho de los Power Rangers, si es así entonces tendré que destruirte, ya que ese es mi destino.

-no estoy interesado en pelear con alguien como tú, además que tiene que sea un Ranger yo no pienso pelear con alguien que está siendo controlado por las fuerzas malignas y que además tenga algo de humanidad.

-¿cómo que humana? explícate-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, pero puedo percibir que tienes algo de humanidad en ti-dijo aquel chico- es por eso que no pienso pelear contigo, además tengo que buscar algunas cosas que necesito, para así vencer a la infeliz que destruyo mi planeta.

-ni creas que te dejare escapar-dijo Psycho Sombra.

-por favor, dime una cosa… ¿qué harás cuando hayas logrado tu objetivo?- porque según yo lo veo, aunque logres tu objetivo, te quedaras como un pobre ser vivo, que no tiene nada más que hacer en la vida, serás como un pobre cascaron vacio… creo que deberías pensarlo un poco no crees-dijo ese chico y se fue.

Psycho Sombra veía como ese chico se iba- tiene razón… que voy a hacer cuando logre -se preguntaba así misma Psycho Sombra.

Fin del episodio.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Eso es todo por capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora vamos con los Reviews que dejaron:**

 **Dreisil:** Pues con tu opinión de los guerreros Eltarianos, se podría decir que si son algo como los Caballeros Reales de Savers, pero la verdad me inspire en otros personajes o más bien en su ideología, por cierto gracias por el detalle que notaste, ya lo arregle, gracias por darte cuenta de esos detalles, ya que al hacer un Remake de los caps no me doy cuenta de algunos detalles que me olvido. En cuanto a tu pregunta pues; te diré que era algo que tenía planeado para la segunda temporada, en primera iba a ser algo simple, pero ahora estoy tratando de hacer un desarrollo un poco más profundo para cuando Serena descubra que su hermana es una Power Ranger, espero que este cap te haya gustado y si encuentras otro error como lo hiciste en el cap anterior solo házmelo saber, nos leemos en otro momento y cuídate.

 **Lion Wilson:** Hola compa, que bueno que te esté gustando el Remake, en cuanto a tu pregunta; pues sí, yo creo que si lo hare, tengo planeado darle unos grandes cambios, para que la historia no tenga ningún error, sobre todo que los cambios que le hare serán fundamentales para la segunda temporada, nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídate.

 **Bueno gente, como ayer fue Día del Amor y la Amistad y para los que tuvieron pareja en su San Valentín espero que la hayan pasado bien, pero usando protección xP, en fin esperaba subir este cap el día de ayer, pero lamentablemente no pude hacerlo, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, no creen, y por eso mismo hice un Top 10 de las parejas de la Serie de Power Rangers, así que empecemos:**

 **Puesto 10: ok gente, en este puesto se encuentran nada más ni nada menos que Nick y Madison , si bien no hubo mucha profundización en esta relación, hay que admitir que fue bastante interesante, sobre todo por como se muestra en 2 minutos de los caps finales.**

 **Puesto 9: en este puesto seguro que a alguien (ejem Bat-Dragon ejem) no les gustara sobre todo por la temporada que viene, pero es la pareja de Jake y Gia de la temporada Megaforce, ahora seguro me dirán que es bastante extraño, pero pensémoslo, Jake era una persona bastante extrovertido y en cambio Gia una chica bastante Responsable y de carácter centrado, y de hecho ver los intentos de Jake por querer llamar la atención de Gia, fue bastante como para decir, ya ríndete man que estas en la Frienzone, pero no… Jake nos demostró que si perseveras puedes salir de la Friendzone, a pesar de que esta pareja no tuvo un desarrollo bien planteado al igual que el de Nick y Madison, aun así es aceptable, sobre todo porque Jake hizo la gran hazaña de salir de la Friendzone, así que para aquellos que sigan en la Friendzone, siguen intentando puede que logren salir de la Zona del Amigo.**

 **Puesto 8: aquí se encuentra la pareja de Merick y la Princesa Shayla, ok sin duda esta pareja fue interesante en la temporada Fuerza Salvaje, tuvo sus momentos de poder mostrar algo, sí de hecho si uno lo piensa bien es de esas parejas de un tipo de amor imposible, como se mostró en los minutos finales, pero aun así es una pareja bastante buena en mi opinión sobre todo por la gran canción que se escucha en la misma temporada.**

 **Puesto 7: aun que les cueste creer, la Era Neo Saban si tuvo parejas que sin fueron bastante interesantes y la verdad la relación que se llevó entre Tyler y Shelby de la temporada Dino Charge, fue llevada lo mejor que se pudo, obviamente que no se desarrolló de buena manera, pero de que se intentó, pues si y la verdad es una pareja bastante interesante en mi opinión.**

 **Puesto 6: para este puesto esta la pareja de Andros y Ashley, la verdad es que es una pareja bastante interesante, sobre todo cuando se ve como Andros empieza a agarrarle afecto a Ashley y viceversa, de hecho en el cap final se nota la tristeza de ambos cuando deben separarse e ir a sus respectivos planetas, pero al ver como Andros vuelve y eso se demuestra en el Crossover que hay en Lost Galaxy da a entender que ambos personajes están entrando en una relación.**

 **Puesto 5: la pareja de este puesto es la de Tommy y Kimberly, ok hay que decir que esta pareja es pura infancia y nostalgia, y a pesar de lo interesante que fue ver esta relación que tuvo sus buenos momentos, hay que admitir que fue bastante buena, hasta que llego la ruptura que fue en ZEO, pero aun así la relación de ambos personajes fue bastante aceptable para la serie.**

 **Puesto 4: aquí tenemos otra pareja de la Era Neo Saban y es de la última temporada que es Ninja Steel, me refiero a la pareja de Calvin y Hayley, sin duda fue una pareja bastante interesante, por donde se lo mire, ya que es la primera pareja de la que se sabe que se convirtió en Power Rangers, porque en otras temporadas ya eran Rangers, para luego iniciar una atracción, así que este cambio fue bastante interesante, además de ver como aquella relación dio un fin, para luego volver, sin duda una de las relaciones de pareja que fue bien manejada en mi opinión.**

 **Puesto 3: ahora vamos con las 3 parejas que yo considero buenas en la franquicia, y la que está en el puesto 3 es la de Tommy y Katherine, si bien en ZEO la relación de Tommy con Kimberly termino, ver como Katherine trataba de hacer que Tommy se sienta mejor consigo mismo, incluso ayudándolo en una cita, para luego ver cómo había un tipo de atracción para que al final de la temporada mostraran un relación que ya estaba empezando que se terminó consumiendo en matrimonio, ya que en el cap del 25 aniversario, se sabe que Tommy y Katherine están casados, así que podría decirse que esta fue la primera pareja que llego a casarse en la franquicia.**

 **Puesto 2: ahora vamos con la Segunda mejor pareja en mi opinión y esa es la de Wes y Jen, la verdad es que ver como ambos personajes empezaban a mostrar atracción uno por el otro, para luego darse cuenta que es un amor imposible ya que pertenecen a distintas épocas, sin duda la despedida que tienen en el episodio final, sin duda es de las mejores que tiene la franquicia, por eso mismo gente, considero que esta es de las mejores parejas de Power Rangers.**

 **Puesto 1: y para terminar vamos con el que yo considero como la mejor pareja de la franquicia que es la de Zyggy y la Doctora K en Power Rangers RPM, sin duda una relación que te hace ver que el amor por alguien puede nacer, incluso de la persona que menos te la esperas, como es el caso de la Dra. K que empezó a tener sentimientos por Ziggy, lo cual considero como uno de los mejores en mi opinión sobre todo porque los actores que interpretaron a dichos personajes, en la vida real se casaron haya por el año del 2013, ya que ambos iniciaron su relación por el 2011, ósea 2 años después de que finalizo la serie de RPM, así que como mencione, el amor puede nacer de la persona que menos te esperas, como fue en el caso de la Dra. K con Ziggy, por eso mismo en mi opinión lo considero como la mejor pareja de toda la franquicia.**

 **Y bueno gente con esto terminamos el top de las 10 mejores parejas de la franquicia de Power Rangers, sin duda fue bastante interesante para mí hacer este Top, y espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que ayer fue el Día de la Amor y la Amistad, en fin queridos lectores, nos leemos en otra oportunidad, cuídense y espero que la hayan pasado genial el día de ayer que fue 14 de febrero Día del Amor y la Amistad.**


	32. El Chico Misterioso

**Hola amigos como les va, espero que hayan tenido un gran día, porque yo sí, ahora empecemos con la lectura de este capítulo que se sitúa en los días 14 y 15 de Julio, como también se sitúa en el cap 62 y 63 de PR Furia Legendaria.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **32: El chico misterioso.**

Se veía a Marcelo, Chris y Alex, sentados en la calle descansando, ya que se la pasaron toda la Tarde buscando un alojamiento y que además estaba por anochecer, ya que ayer habían dormido en la casa de Steve- no puede ser, no hay un lugar en donde quedarnos y los lugares que fuimos a ver son muy caros-dijo Marcelo.

-a este paso, nos quedaremos a vivir en la calle-dijo Alex.

-lo vuelvo a repetir, debiste a ver tomado tus precauciones cuando dijiste que nos quedaríamos-dijo Chris.

-lo sé y ahora no sabemos qué hacer-dijo Marcelo, en eso sonó su celular y vio que el numero era de su padre- hola papá.

- _hola hijo como te va, espero que bien_ -dijo David.

-la verdad…-y Marcelo empezó a contar toda la situación.

- _ya veo, pero no te preocupes acabo de llamar a alguien, que podría ayudarte_.

-¿enserio y quién es?-dijo Marcelo.

- _se trata de tu maestro o abuelo Daichi, a decir verdad el me llamo y me dijo que podías quedarte en la casa que él tiene ahí en Stone Canyon ¿no sé si lo recuerdas?, pero dijo que vendería a la casa para este fin de año, pero como se enteró de que estabas aquí dijo que puedes usarla hasta graduarte_.

-hablas enserio, vaya no pensé que mi abuelo hiciera eso, pero bueno solo dime la dirección e iré-dijo Marcelo, en eso su padre le dijo la dirección- muy bien, bueno te llamo cuando necesitemos un poco de ayuda papá.

- _está bien, nos vemos y cuida a tu hermano y a ese chico llamado Alex._

-por supuesto, no te preocupes, adiós papá-dijo Marcelo y colgó su celular, para luego dirigirse a su moto- bueno parece que ya tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos, así que apresurémonos.

-¿a dónde vamos?-dijo Chris.

-ya lo verán-dijo Marcelo y acelero, pasaron unos minutos y habían llegado a su destino- bueno que les parece.

Chris y Alex se vieron sorprendidos, ya que la casa a pesar de no ser muy grande, era de 3 pisos y contaba con un garaje, además de un patio que tenía un tamaño bastante grande y que además en aquel patio había un cuarto que era de un tamaño un poco más grande que la casa, a lo cual Chris tuvo que preguntar- oye hermano… ¿quién te dijo que viniéramos aquí?

-fue papá, me dijo que mi maestro era dueño de esta casa, así que dije porque no, claro que esta casa está en venta, pero podremos quedarnos cuando finalice el año escolar y me gradué-dijo Marcelo.

-vaya, se ve que tu maestro tiene buen corazón Marcelo, bueno yo me iré a pedir un cuarto-dijo Alex feliz y adelantándose.

-oye espérame Alex-dijo Chris.

-bueno mientras ellos eligen un cuarto yo iré a ver que hay en la cocina-dijo Marcelo, busco por todos lados pero no había comida, en eso en el refrigerador vio una nota- es la letra de mi maestro, me pregunto qué dirá.

 _"no hay comida en la cocina, quieres comida pues gánatelo mi aprendiz y nieto, espero que tengas un buen día y no mueras de hambre, porque según recuerdo eres un perezoso trabajando, por cierto… ¡retoma las artes marciales de una buena vez!"_

Marcelo solo pudo ver la nota con un tic en un ojo, para luego molestarse- gracias por la nota abuelo, enserio que la necesitaba, sí que me deslumbras con todo lo que sabes-dijo Marcelo sarcásticamente.

Marcelo estaba molesto, pero luego se calmó- bueno no sirve de nada molestarse, veamos-dijo Marcelo, saco su billetera y vio que tenía dinero suficiente para comprar alimentos para el día de hoy y mañana- bueno creo que con esto será suficiente.

En eso Marcelo subió al segundo piso y no encontró a los chicos, subió al tercero y vio que Chris y Alex estaban sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

-¿ahora que les pasa?-dijo Marcelo, los chicos solo señalaron un lugar, Marcelo vio y se sorprendió al ver que en una de las paredes de la habitación que era grande parecía tener el tamaño de un dojo y en la habitación había un cuadro que decía "Marcelo por qué no sabes nada del amor, o será que no te gustan las chicas, Atte. Tu maestro Daichi"

-¡ya me harte!-dijo Marcelo molesto, tomo el cuadro y comenzó a romperlo, mientras Chris y Alex veían todo con una cara de, _que clase de maestro tiene Marcelo,_ mientras Marcelo rompía el cuadro en trocitos- ¡maldición, mi maestro siempre ha tenido ese habito de molestarme, cuando lo vea va a sufrir bastante!-dijo Marcelo y finalizo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Chris y Alex se vieron preocupados y susurraron entre ellos- parece que Marcelo activo su "modo Elsa"-susurro Alex.

-ya lo creo, pensé que mi hermana y yo, éramos los únicos en hacer molestar a mi hermano, pero debo admitir que su maestro lo hace mejor, tanto que podría romper la escala del temperamento de mi hermano-susurro Chris.

En eso Marcelo se calmó y respiro- bueno… luego me encargare de mi maestro, Chris Alex ya encontraron cuartos para ustedes-dijo Marcelo.

-eh, no pudimos buscar cuartos ya que vimos ese cartel pegado-dijo Chris con una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que Alex.

-bueno olvidemos lo que sucedió, ahora hay que buscar habitaciones, deben haber algunos en el segundo piso-dijo Marcelo y los chicos asintieron, revisaron todo y vieron que habían 8 cuartos- bueno según veo hay 8 cuartos, 5 de ellos tienen una sola cama que es para 2 personas, mientras un cuarto cuenta con una cama de dos piso y los últimos 2 cuartos eran un baño y una ducha.

-veo que tu maestro invirtió mucho en eso-dijo Chris.

-si to también lo creo, pero bueno ahora el problema es ver en qué cuarto nos quedamos cada uno-dijo Marcelo, en eso su celular sonó y vio que se trataba de Davis y contesto- hola Davis.

- _hola Marcelo, queríamos preguntarte si conseguiste un lugar para quedarte_.

-si conseguí uno, a decir verdad mi padre me ayudo en eso-dijo Marcelo.

- _enserio, vaya me alegro… por cierto, no habrá espacio para mí, Michael y Mira_.

-no me digan que no pudieron conseguir uno-dijo Marcelo.

- _así es, lastimosamente, encontramos unos, pero estaban algo caros_.

-si te entiendo, bueno veras…-dijo Marcelo en eso vio los cuartos que quedaban- jejeje sabes pueden venir, hay espacio, de hecho hay mucho espacio.

- _enserio, gracias amigo, te debemos una_ -dijo Davis.

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Marcelo, pero luego se le ocurrió algo- pero se, en cómo podrían pagarme la ayuda que les di, pero bueno les diré el lugar donde nos reuniremos para así ir juntos.

Pasaron unos minutos y se vio a Marcelo, Davis y Mira yendo a la casa donde estarían alojados, cargando cada uno, bolsas de alimentos- gracias por ayudarme amigos-agradeció Marcelo.

-ni lo menciones, además es lo mejor que podemos hacer-dijo Mira.

-bueno debemos apresurarnos, debemos preparar la Cena-dijo Davis, pasaron unos minutos, cuando vieron que un auto fuera de control estaba por atropellar una niña de 6 años que se había caído, además de que algunos autos estaban acercándose- cielos debemos ayudarla.

-no hija-dijo una mujer muy preocupada por lo que podía pasar, pero Marcelo la detuvo.

-no vaya, si lo hace, usted y su hija podrían salir lastimadas-dijo Marcelo, pero luego vio que de apoco las cosas se iban a poner muy mal.

-"cielos esto sí que no será bueno"-pensó Marcelo, pero en eso vio a un chico que tenía una capucha de color café oscuro, además de tener una ropa poco inusual.

-eh, quien es ese-dijo Mira sorprendida.

En eso aquel chico se abalanzo sobre los autos y salto sobre cada uno para poder llegar a la niña y en el último momento aquel chico logro salvar a la niña, para luego dar un gran salto y llegar a la acera en donde estaba su madre y los Rangers.

Todos vieron eso sorprendidos, al ver a alguien con esas habilidades, la niña temblaba de miedo, pero una voz la calmo- descuida, ahora estás a salvo-dijo aquel chico y la niña abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba a salvo.

La niña corrió a los brazos de su madre- me alegra de que estés bien-la madre vio a aquel chico que había salvado a su hija- muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija.

-no hay porque darlas, solo hice lo que creí que era correcto-dijo ese chico, para luego comenzar a irse.

-oye espera-dijo Marcelo y el chico se detuvo- sabes lo hiciste bien salvando a la niña, cómo te llamas.

Marcelo y aquel chico se dieron una mirada, en eso el chico respondió- mi nombre… no tiene importancia.

-como dices-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, para después ver como aquel chico se iba del lugar saltando sobre los árboles y algunos autos.

-¿y ese quién era?-dijo Mira.

-no lo sé una aliado de Elsa y los Rangers Dragon quizás-dijo Davis.

-eso no lo sabemos, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es de que no será la última vez que lo veremos-dijo Marcelo.

 **Bar Juvenil de Stone Canyon.**

Eran las 12 de la mañana y se veía a los Rangers y a los niños, estaban conversando de la noticia que les dio Gosei, les informo que los Rangers Megaforce habían sido atacados por Psycho Sombra- Psycho Sombra es un problema-dijo Steve.

-si puede robar los Morphos de otros Rangers para controlar sus Zords, creo que deberemos estar alerta-dijo Yolei.

-sin duda alguna-dijo Michael.

Los chicos se veían preocupados, a excepción de Marcelo que pensaba en otra cosa, que notaron sus amigos- ¿qué pasa Marcelo?-dijo Yolei.

-no es nada, es solo… que ese chico que vimos ayer, no sé porque pero me resulta familiar-dijo Marcelo.

-¿se refiere al chico que salvo a la niña de ser atropellada?-pregunto Steve.

-así es, a nosotros también nos sorprendió el modo en como salvo a la niña-dijo Davis.

-todas sus habilidades, su velocidad y agilidad, son muy diferentes… parece que fuera de otro mundo-dijo Mira.

-oigan, solo por haber salvado a la niña de manera increíble ya lo están alabando, por favor, ustedes no dijeron que yo también soy increíble cuando hago cosas que parecen imposibles-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-sí pero a diferencia de ti, ese chico si sabe lo que hace, le salvo la vida a esa niña-dijo Holly.

-está bien, entonces es mejor que yo rescatando niñas, pero veremos cuanto lo es en una lucha contra mí, entonces sabrá quién es soy yo-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-oye que te sucede, Marcelo-dijo Alex.

-sí que te está molestando-dijo Holly.

-nada, nada me está molestando de acuerdo-en eso recordó las palabras que le dijo aquel chico "mi nombre… no tiene importancia"- bueno tal vez me está molestando un poco… ja piojoso vagabundo fanfarrón, ni siquiera quiso decirnos su nombre-dijo Marcelo molesto, mientras sus amigos lo miraban algo preocupados.

-oye Marcelo, si ese chico que vieron te recuerda a alguien, de seguro debes saber quién es-dijo Holly interesada en el tema.

-escucha Holly, si no logro recordar en donde lo vi, entonces no debe ser alguien conocido, además yo vi como lucia y parecía un pobre vagabundo increíble-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

Holly vio lo molesto que estaba Marcelo, sonriendo de forma traviesa para molestar a su amigo, aprovecho la situación- oh enserio, entonces porque te molestas, cuando lo mencionamos.

-claro que no me molesta-dijo Marcelo.

-sabes lo que pienso, pienso que tú lo crees más rápido y habilidoso que tu Marcelo, estas celoso-dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-claro que no-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-no tengas vergüenza Marcelo, es decir… si yo tuviera a alguien superior a mí en cada uno de los aspectos, yo también le tendría envidia-dijo Holly.

-no le tengo envidia, solo quisiera ser tan habilidoso como el-dijo Marcelo molesto, mientras se retiraba.

-Hermano, eso es lo mismo que la envidia-dijo Chris algo preocupado.

-muy bien, si ustedes piensan lo mismo, entonces sí, sí estoy celoso-dijo Marcelo molesto que se retiraba, sus amigos solo vieron cómo se retiraba, estaban algo preocupados por Marcelo.

En otro lugar en medio de una construcción se veía al mismo chico que salvo a la niña- un lugar como este que tiene muchos habitantes no es un lugar tranquilo, pero llega a serlo si estas solo-con una expresión seria y tranquila.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Como siempre en la base de los enemigos, se vio a Durahan- muy bien, Ghidorah.

Ghidorah se hizo presente- ¿que desea amo Durahan?

-envía a uno de nuestros guerreros para luchar-dijo Durahan.

-pues Phoxuno está más que preparado-dijo Ghidorah.

Durahan solo sonrió al escuchar eso- muy bien, manda a Phoxuno y que se deshaga de esos Rangers y me traiga su energía de la Morfosis, no permitiré que continúen haciéndose más fuertes-dijo Durahan con expresión seria.

-entendido amo Durahan-dijo Ghidorah y se fue a liberar a Phoxuno su apariencia era la de un ninja, con una máscara ninja, armadura de color blanco y unas armas en sus 2 manos que parecían garras- estás listo Phoxuno.

-me siento bien, es hora de hacer picadillo a mis enemigos-dijo Phoxuno que desapareció de inmediato.

-jajaja veo que está muy motivado-dijo Naga que apareció.

-espero que los Rangers sepan con quien se están metiendo jejeje-dijo Tanith, Ghidorah solo sonrió.

 **Stone Canyon**

Se veía a Marcelo caminando por las calles algo molesto, en eso sintió como si alguien hubiera pasado por encima suyo- ¿pero qué?... será posible-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió al lugar donde se dirigía esa presencia, vio que había un terreno que solo habían materiales de construcción y vio que el chico que salvo a la niña ayer estaba sentado en un árbol- vaya, te encontré.

El chico le prestó atención a Marcelo- se puede saber qué es lo que quieres.

-solo vine a preguntarte, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Marcelo.

-ya te lo dije… mi nombre no tiene importancia-dijo el chico.

-oye porque, por última vez cuál es tu nombre-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-lo siento, tengo que tener mucho cuidado en no divulgar mi nombre, sobre todo porque tengo una misión que cumplir.

 **Centro de operaciones.**

Se veía a Gosei algo preocupado- la situación se pone cada vez peor-dijo Gosei.

-lo sé, no pensé que Troy y los demás fueran atacados-dijo Tensou.

-no podemos hacer nada ahora, por el momento tenemos que estar alerta-dijo Gosei, en eso sonó la alarma del centro de mando y Gosei detecto la presencia del causante- es otra criatura de Eltar… Tensou comunícate con los Rangers y diles que vayan al centro de la ciudad.

-entendido Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-por su energía, puedo decir que es Phoxuno, los Rangers deberan tener cuidado cuando lo enfrenten-Gosei se mostraba preocupado, ya que él había estado en las batallas que se llevaron en Eltar y sabia de lo que eran capaces esos guerreros.

 **Stone Canyon.**

Volviendo con Marcelo, y el chico noto que Marcelo aún seguía vigilándolo- solo quiero saber cómo te llamas-dijo Marcelo algo molesto.

-mira por ahí abajo-dijo mirando al suelo.

-qué cosa… solo eso, solo son un montón de hormigas que comen su almuerzo-dijo Marcelo- "este chico es algo extraño"-eso pensó al ver como actuaba ese chico de la capucha.

-tienes que mirar más de cerca… los insectos son seres vivos al igual que nosotros, sabes ¿Por qué?... su mundo es una mini civilización al igual que el de los humanos, cada hormiga tiene un propósito en la vida que le permite continuar, en cambio a los humanos no muchos encuentran un propósito que les permite seguir a futuro.

-muy bien Confucio, la clase extraña de filosofía termino… no quieres que nadie sepa tu nombre, entonces vamos a luchar, si te gano tienes que decírmelo-dijo Marcelo con determinación.

-y si pierdes-dijo el chico algo serio, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Marcelo.

-como dices, no voy a perder, no hay nadie en este mundo que haya podido ganarme, bien tal vez uno o dos, pero siempre tengo mi revancha y los derroto, apuesto a que solo eres velocidad y palabrería y que no sabes pelear.

-si se pelear… pero prefiero no hacerlo, en estos momentos-dijo el chico con una mirada tranquila.

-lo dices enserio-dijo Marcelo.

-además que ganarías peleando contra mí, en lo personal yo no ganaría nada peleando contra ti-dijo ese chico.

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Marcelo pensativo.

El chico se fue dejando a Marcelo no sin antes decirle algo- mi nombre… es Kaito.

-¿Kaito? Oye espera-dijo Marcelo viendo como Kaito se iba.

-los humanos tomamos la decisión de escoger el sendero que creemos que es correcto, nunca lo olvides.

-entre más quiero entender a ese chico, menos lo entiendo-dijo Marcelo, viendo el camino por donde se fue Kaito, en eso sus amigos pasaron por el mismo lugar.

-oye Marcelo que haces ahí-dijo Steve.

-chicos a donde van con tanta prisa-dijo Marcelo.

-hay problemas en la ciudad, debemos apresurarnos-dijo Mira.

-entendido-dijo Marcelo y junto con sus amigos se dirigieron a la ciudad, al llegar vieron a Phoxuno que ahuyentaba a la gente y además usaba un ataque eléctrico que elevaba los autos hasta el punto de hacerlos estallar, dejando a los Rangers sorprendidos- vieron lo que hizo-dijo Yolei.

-se ve que es muy fuerte-dijo Davis.

-no es momento para impresionarnos debemos detenerlo, están listos-dijo Marcelo y se prepararon para transformarse-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Omega Poder!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodactilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!-en eso aparecieron con sus trajes Rangers, pero no muy lejos alguien los observaba, al igual que otro ser que tenía una armadura negra.

-vaya, vaya, al fin llegan Rangers-dijo Phoxuno.

-será mejor que te largues antes de que te demos una paliza-dijo Marcelo.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Phoxuno y comenzó a atacar los Rangers que se defendían con todo lo que podían.

-ahora veras-dijo Marcelo que ataco con su espada y logro derribar a Phoxuno- será mejor que te rindas.

-yo no lo creo, además si piensan que estoy solo, necesitare algo más de ayuda y un poco más de poder-dijo Phoxuno y en eso aparecieron los Temjuz- y ahora es momento de subir de nivel-y lo mismo que paso con Baytron, Phoxuno se vio envuelto en un aura y de repente su armadura comenzó a cambiar, al igual que las dos cuchillas que tenía en sus dos manos y su máscara cambio- ahora vamos por el siguiente round.

En eso lanzo un ataque de rayos que elevo a los Rangers por los aires y los lastimo, derribándolos.

-este tipo sí que es fuerte, debemos idear una manera para vencerlo-dijo Marcelo.

-¿y qué propones que hagamos?-pregunto Holly que trataba de reincorporarse.

-es hora de acabarlos, Temjuz atáquenlos-dijo Phoxuno y los Temjuz comenzaron a atacar a los Rangers.

-lo único que se me ocurre, es invocar nuestros Dino Cartridges, para vencerlos, están conmigo-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron- muy bien pues en marcha.

En eso los Rangers invocaron sus Dino Cartridges y lo combinaron con sus dino armas, formando a si sus Dino Omega Armas- muy bien, yo iré por Phoxuno, ustedes encárguense de los Temjuz, cuando terminen vengan a ayudarme.

-entendido-dijeron los Rangers y comenzaron a atacar a los Temjuz, mientras Marcelo encaraba a Phoxuno.

En un techo de una casa se vio a Kaito- bueno, veamos cómo le va a ese chico-que al momento de ver a los Rangers se puso serio.

Mientras en otro lugar oculto en las sombras estaba Psycho Sombra- muy pronto me apoderare de sus Zords, perdedores.

Kaito siguió viendo como los Rangers detenían a los Temjuz y los vencían poco a poco, en cambio Marcelo tenía problemas con Phoxuno ya que lo había atacado con su ataque eléctrico que lo elevo al aire y luego lo estrello en el suelo, ante la mirada de Kaito- supongo que tendré que echarles una mano.

Con Marcelo se vio que disparaba con su Buster, pero el problema era que la armadura de Phoxuno era muy resistente- cielos este tipo tiene una armadura muy fuerte-dijo Marcelo.

-y no solo eso, prepárate ahora-dijo Phoxuno que estaba a punto de atacar a Marcelo, pero Kaito llego derribándolo con una patada, Phoxuno se levantó para ver a su atacante- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿pero qué? ¡Kaito que haces aquí!-dijo Marcelo, en eso los Rangers le prestaron atención a lo que dijo Marcelo y vieron al chico que apareció, cosa que reconocieron Davis y Mira.

-es el chico que salvo a esa niña-dijo Mira.

-enserio es el-dijo Steve.

-se puede saber qué haces aquí, este no es lugar para ti, debes irte-dijo Marcelo.

-cálmate quieres, solo vine a darles una pequeña ayuda, porque se ve que la necesitan-en eso Kaito revelo que en su mano derecha tenía un Morpho bastante diferente al que tenían Marcelo y los demás.

-¿Cómo? Tiene un Morpher…-dijo Yolei, que estaba sorprendida al igual que el resto de los Rangers.

-esa hora… ¡Morfosis, Poder Alpha!-dijo Kaito donde en su mano izquierda se vio que se juntaba una energía de color rojo para luego dirigirla a su Morpho- ¡Ceratosaurio!-en eso Kaito apareció con un traje Ranger de color rojo con detalles blancos.

-como… entonces es un Power Ranger-dijo Marcelo sorprendido, al igual que todos los presentes.

-no puede ser, yo pensé que en esta ciudad habían 7 Rangers y ahora hay uno más-dijo Phoxuno sorprendido

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Todos vieron por su monitor al nuevo Ranger- bueno parece que ya no tendremos que buscar los demás poderes, ese chico tiene uno de los poderes-dijo Durahan con una sonrisa.

Mientras en una cueva se veía a Shinnok quien al sentir el poder Ranger de Kaito solo sonrió- jejeje bueno, parece que ahora estamos en problemas, pero poder usar a ese chico para el plan B-dijo Shinnok con una sonrisa.

 **Centro de operaciones.**

Gosei y Tensou vieron por su monitor al nuevo Ranger- como es posible esto Gosei-dijo Tensou.

-no lo sé Tensou-dijo Gosei- "pero si se algo, esta es la moneda de poder Alpha que tenía Yugo"-pensó Gosei con asombro

 **Centro de mando.**

Como siempre se veían las cosas tranquilas, ya que Psycho sombra aún no había atacado, pero en eso Elsa detecto una energía Ranger muy fuerte- ¿que fue eso?-dijo Elsa

-que sucede Elsa, hay algún problema-dijo Alfa.

-no es nada Alfa, estoy bien-dijo Elsa, pero luego se puso pensativa- no sé porque, pero… presiento que este Ranger es muy diferente a los demás, que podrá ser.

 **Stone Canyon.**

-bueno, ya que volví a usar estos poderes, lo cual no me agrada en lo absoluto, creo que será mejor que les dé una lección-dijo Kaito, en eso puso su mano en la hebilla de su cinturón- ¡Alpha Espada!-en eso una espada apareció y Kaito la tomo con su mano izquierda.

-quien será el primero-dijo Kaito, en eso algunos Temjuz fueron a atacarlo, pero Kaito los derroto sin mucha dificultad, derrotándolos uno por uno con una gran habilidad- eso es todo lo que tienen.

-ya verás maldito-dijo Phoxuno que trato de atacar a Kaito, pero se defendía bien y bloqueaba cada ataque de Phoxuno, en eso le dio una serie de patadas para derribarlo.

Los Rangers Dino Omega veían esto asombrados- no puedo creer que esté llevando ventaja en la pelea-dijo Mira.

-yo tampoco-dijo Holly igual de sorprendida.

Kaito derribo a Phoxuno nuevamente con un ataque de su espada, en eso vio a Marcelo- te vas a quedar sentado ahí sin hacer nada… ve y acaba con el-sorprendiendo a Marcelo.

-¿Cómo dices?... pero ese sujeto es muy fuerte para mí-dijo Marcelo.

-entonces ¿te rindes?-dijo Kaito.

-claro que no, te demostrare que lo puedo vencer-dijo Marcelo y se dirigió a atacar a Phoxuno se vio que esta vez Marcelo podía defenderse de sus ataques y en eso tuvo la oportunidad de atacar a Phoxuno con su buster de manera directa, logrando así derribarlo- muy bien es hora de tu fin-dijo Marcelo y se vio que su Carnotauro Buster se cargaba de energía- ¡Carnotauro Buster, Ráfaga de Fuego!-y se vio que el Buster disparo un gran proyectil de energía que le dio de lleno a Phoxuno marcando así su final.

Los Rangers se acercaron a su amigo- lo hiciste bien Marcelo-dijo Michael.

-eso fue increíble-dijo Yolei.

Pero Kaito llamo su atención- al parecer hay un visitante no deseado-al decir eso Kai llamo la atención de los Rangers y vieron como alguien con alta velocidad los atacaba, pero Kai evadió los ataques por muy poco- eso estuvo muy cerca.

-pero quien fue-dijo Marcelo en eso vio a Psycho Sombra- no puede ser, ahora estamos en problemas.

-yo diría que en muchos problemas, me apoderare de sus Morphos y de sus Zords-dijo Psycho Sombra acercándose con su espada y de pronto comenzó a atacar a los Rangers, que no podían hacer nada y de pronto Psycho Sombra los ataco con su alta velocidad logrando así derribarlos- es hora de acabar con ustedes.

-aun sigues con tu obsesión, ¿verdad?-dijo Kaito que había desactivado su poder- parece que la charla que tuvimos fue inútil.

-tu otra vez, sabes ya no me importa lo que digas baja de allí, para que pueda apoderarme también de tu Morpho-dijo Psycho Sombra amenazándolo con su espada.

-ni creas que te lo voy a dar y en lo que a mí respecta-Kaito señalo a alguien, y ese era Marcelo- el basta para darte una pequeña lección.

-¿hablas enserio?-dijo Psycho Sombra con algo de burla.

-¿que estas tramando, no nos vas a ayudar?-pregunto Marcelo, algo extrañado de que Kaito no los quiera ayudar.

-tengo mis razones para no pelear-dijo Kaito- y además estoy haciendo esto para que le des una pequeña lección de una buena vez y para empezar te sugiero que uses tu espada y el arma que tienes en tu brazo derecho, tal vez así puedas bloquear algunos ataques.

-estás hablando enserio-dijo Marcelo, Kaito solo asintió, en eso Marcelo dudo un poco, pero luego hizo aparecer su espada- veamos si me va bien-en eso Marcelo ataco a Psycho Sombra, pero aun así ella era más fuerte y lograba detener los ataques de Marcelo y en una lo derribo, en eso Marcelo vio a Kaito- ¡oye gracias por tu consejo, sí que me sirvió mucho sabes!

-se ve que no me entendiste, me refería a que usara tus 2 armas de manera conjunta, haciendo ataques aleatorios que ella no pueda descifrar y te sugiero que tengas cuidado con tu espalda y tu lado derecho, cuando peles contra ella-dijo Kaito.

En eso Marcelo lo entendió- eso es, Kaito tiene razón, si usara mis armas de manera aleatorio atacando con cada una en momentos que ella no pueda predecir, podría tener algo de ventaja-pensó Marcelo, para luego levantarse- muy bien ahora estoy listo, será mejor que te prepares para último round Psycho Sombra.

-por favor no me hagas reír, vas a perder de una buena vez y me apoderare de tu Morpho-dijo Psycho Sombra que ataco a Marcelo, pero en vez de que Psycho Sombra tuviera una Gran ventaja, esta vez Marcelo lograba bloquear sus ataques y evadirlos, en una Psycho sombra trato de atacar por la espalda, peor Marcelo lo bloqueo y en eso Psycho Sombra lanzo una patada, que Marcelo bloqueo con su mano.

-ella ha bajado su guardia, atácala ahora-dijo Kai, Marcelo entendió lo que dijo, ya que había una abertura para atacarla.

-eso es, toma esto-dijo Marcelo y le propino un golpe con su espada, para después atacar con su Buster de manera rápida y en el último momento Marcelo ataco con su Espada- ¡Omega Espada, Corte de Fuego!-dijo Marcelo y le propino un buen golpe a Psycho Sombra.

-eso no me dolió mucho que digamos, pero voy a volver-dijo Psycho Sombra para después ver a Kaito- y también me encargare de ti Ranger.

-eso lo veremos-dijo Kaito, en eso Psycho Sombra se retiró.

En eso los Rangers Dino Omega se re agruparon- lo hiciste bien Marcelo-dijo Davis.

-gracias amigos, pero no hubiera logrado mantener una pelea con Psycho Sombra sin una ayuda-dijo Marcelo para luego ver a Kaito y los demás también lo vieron.

-hiciste una buena pelea-dijo Kai que ya estaba preparándose para irse.

-gracias por la ayuda, pero pensé que no te agradaba pelear ni nada de eso-dijo Marcelo.

-y así es, pero no puedo darle la espalda a quienes necesitan ayuda, ya sea un niña que está a punto de ser lastimada o a unos Rangers que están perdiendo, sobre todo cuando no saben usar sus poderes correctamente-dijo Kai para luego retirarse.

-¡oye que fue lo que dijiste, ven aquí y retráctate!-dijo Marcelo molesto- vieron, ese sujeto nos llamó perdedores.

-ese chico es alguien fuerte-dijo Michael.

-tal vez algún día sepamos su nombre-dijo Mira.

-su nombre es Kaito-dijo Marcelo.

-¿Kaito?-dijo Holly.

-así es… y tengo la leve sospecha de que lo veremos más pronto de lo que creen-dijo Marcelo.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

-bueno, fue un buen espectáculo, no creen-dijo Durahan- pero ahora es el momento de ayudar a Phoxuno.

-por supuesto, disparando rayo de plasma-dijo Tanith y la nave disparo su rayo.

En eso Phoxuno apareció y creció rápidamente- que bueno que volví, ahora estoy listo para el siguiente round-dijo Phoxuno.

-bueno era de esperarse-dijo Steve.

-es hora de acabar con él, ¡necesitamos Omega Dinozords Power Ya!- en eso aparecieron los Zords y cada uno de los Rangers subió a su respectivo Zord- es hora de formar el Megazord-y los Zords comenzaron con la combinación al ser completada los Rangers usaron sus Dino Cartridges para darle más poder al Megazord.

-¡Omega Dino Megazord, activado!

-prepárense por que están acabados perdedores-dijo Phoxuno y comenzó a golpear al Megazord que se defendía con su escudo y bloqueaba algunos ataques con su arma de la mano derecha- veamos cómo les va con mi ataque.

-yo no lo creo, acción evasiva-dijo Marcelo, cuando Phoxuno ataco se vio que el Megazord salto sobre cada edificio para evadir el ataque- ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

En eso el Megazord ataco a Phoxuno con una patada derribándolo- muy bien es hora de darle lo que se merece, listo Steve-dijo Marcelo y su amigo asintió.

-¡Poder del Therizinosaurio Dinozord!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso el arma de la mano derecha del Megazord reunió energía que luego se volvió una gran energía de color blanco- ¡Omega Dino Megazord, Ataque Final!-dijeron los Rangers, en eso el Megazord dio un rugido y sus ojos brillaron, el Megazord se acercó rápidamente- ¡Garra terráquea!-dijo Steve, el Megazord le propino un gran golpe con su garra a Phoxuno que destruyo sus armas de sus manos también.

-no puede ser…-dijo Phoxuno y en eso cayó al suelo desapareciendo en una explosión marcando así su final.

-¡monstruo extinguido, los Rangers Dino Omega han triunfado!-dijo Marcelo.

 **Stone Canyon.**

Se veía que era un nuevo día y era de tarde se vio a Steve teniendo una conversación con alguien por celular- ¡no crees que ya estoy muy grande para…!-pero no sirvió ya que le colgaron- no puede ser me colgó, ya no soy una niño mamá-pasaron unas horas y Steve recibió una llamado de su comunicador- sí que sucede.

-Steve soy yo Ángela… debes venir al centro de mando ahora… tu madre fue atacada por Psycho Sombra-dijo Ángela, en eso Steve fue rápidamente al centro de operaciones he inicio su tele transportación al centro de mando de Elsa.

Era tarde y Gosei les había mandado hace una hora una noticia, los Rangers menos Steve que esperaban la noticia, Chris y Alex también estaban presentes - no puedo creer que hayan atacado a Wes, Erick y a la madre de Steve-dijo Michael.

-solo podemos esperar noticias-dijo Marcelo, en eso se tele transporto al centro de operaciones Steve.

-oye amigo está todo bien-dijo Davis.

-como se encuentra tu madre-dijo Yolei preocupada.

-si ella está bien, por suerte no le quitaron su Morpho pero resultó herida-dijo Steve para después apretar sus puños- hare pedazos a Psycho Sombra por haber lastimado a mi madre.

-cálmate Steve, ella es muy fuerte, si ella nos vuelve a atacar otra vez, tendremos que estar preparados, la anterior vez solo fue golpe de suerte, pero si llega ese momento tendremos que pelear lo mejor que podamos-dijo Marcelo y sus amigos asintieron, ya que estaban de acuerdo con su líder.

En eso Gosei les hablo- por cierto Rangers, quiero saber quién era ese otro Ranger rojo que los ayudo-dijo Gosei.

-no lo sabemos Gosei, lo único que podemos decirte de él es que se llama Kaito-dijo Marcelo.

En eso Alex se acercó a Marcelo- espera un momento Marcelo, dijiste que el nombre de ese chico es… Kaito.

-así es, acaso lo conoces Alex-dijo Marcelo.

Alex sonrió algo nervioso- jejeje, bueno la verdad… Kai es mi hermano y también es un Ranger.

Los Rangers y Chris tardaron un poco en procesar lo que había dicho Alex, pero fue cuando reaccionaron repentinamente- ¡como dices, Kaito es tu hermano y también es un Ranger!

Alex solo asentía mientras reía nervioso.

Pero en otro lugar de la ciudad sentado en un edificio, se veía a Kai, que miraba el atardecer muy pensativo, fue cuando algunos recuerdos le vinieron, vio cómo su planeta estaba siendo atacado, mientras muchas naves atacaban su planeta y le quitaban la vida a los habitantes y se vio a alguien que sonreía de manera maligna, era Astronema- ni pienses que te lo voy a perdonar, si tengo la oportunidad de matarte… lo voy a hacer-En eso recordó a los Rangers que conoció y de la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Marcelo.

En eso le vino un dolor de cabeza a Kai- ¿pero qué?-dijo Kai y en eso vio una visión en donde alguien que era muy parecido a él estaba parado enfrente de algunos chicos y unos seres muy diferentes.

-bienvenido al equipo Yugo-dijo alguien que era parecido a Marcelo y le estaba dando la mano.

Lo cual correspondió aquel humano llamado Yugo- gracias Jin-dijo Yugo con una sonrisa.

-no tienes por qué darlas, después de todo somos amigos-dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

En eso termino la visión de Kai- ¿pero que fue eso?... no debo preocuparme por eso, ahora debo concentrarme en buscar los objetos perdidos de mi planeta, estoy seguro que llegaron a este planeta, tengo que encontrarlos y así destrozare a la maldita que me quito mi planeta y a mi familia... para luego ponerle un fin a estos poderes para siempre.

En otro lugar, se vio una ciudad muy destruida, pero se pudo ver a alguien que tenía una capa de color rosa, y un traje del mismo color con detalles negros, además de poseer el cabello corto y que sostenía una flecha con una punta de color verde- estas es la única forma que tengo de salvar… la realidad de todas las dimensiones.

Fin del capitulo.

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

 **Draizen:** oye man, enserio te agradezco que veas estos errores que llego a tener al momento de hacer la re escritura de los caps para este Remake, ese error que mencionaste ya lo arregle, por cierto que bueno que hayas notado el cambio que hice de las armas por los Morphers, en cuanto a tu pregunta; pues si tengo planeado meter aunque sea a un Eltariano más, pero sobre todo será para incluir una historia, además de hacerle algun cambio a unos caps, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que el resto de los eltarianos si aparecerán en la Segunda Temporada.

 **Bueno eso es todo, ahora vamos con otra opinión que tengo de otra de las series de Power Rangers y esta es la temporada de Power Rangers RPM, así que comencemos:**

 **Ok empecemos por los personajes que en mi opinión fueron interesantes, sin duda se mostraron desarrollos interesantes por parte de cada uno de los Rangers, siendo algunos un poco mejores y otros no tanto, pero tuvieron desarrollos aceptables, ahora comencemos con los otros personajes, la Dra. K sin duda es uno de los mentores Rangers más interesantes, debido a la culpa que tiene por haber creado a Venjix y de que el mundo estuviera sumido en este caos, sin duda una de los mentores con una gran culpabilidad junto a Doggie Cruger, y los Villanos ni se diga, Venjix fue bastante interesante como villano, así como Tenaya, que es hermana del Ranger Negro Dillon, sin duda villanos bastante interesantes en mi opinión.**

 **Sin duda alguna y en mi opinión esta serie tiene Zords bastante interesantes, sobre todo cuando se hace un pequeño chiste en cierta escena de los primeros caps xD, en cuanto a los Megazords sin duda fueron increíbles, sobre todo el RPM Ultrazord que sin duda tiene un buen diseño.**

 **La serie en si tuvo sus problemas, pero aquellos problemas que eran de presupuesto, ya que si lo pensamos bien la serie tiene un manejo de guion aceptable y un desarrollo de la misma calidad, a pesar de ser la última serie de Disney donde dicha compañía quería matar la franquicia, pero al menos la serie continuo cuando Saban volvió a comprar los derechos de la franquicia, aunque no volvió con la calidad de series anteriores, pero sin duda esta serie de PR RPM le dio una buena forma de despedir a la era Disney.**

 **La historia de esta temporada sin duda es buena, con un desarrollo de personajes, algunos buenos, otros aceptables, pero la historia apocalíptica de un virus de computadora, tipo Terminator, sin duda fue interesante, incluso superando por poco a su versión Sentai, por lo cual en mi opinión es una serie bastante buena con una historia disfrutable.**

 **En cuanto a los momentos épicos de esta temporada, sin duda fueron muy buenos y aceptables para ser la última serie de la era Disney, a pesar del poco presupuesto, las escenas de combate sin duda fueron buenas, y ni que decir de la batalla final que hay en esta temporada.**

 **La banda sonora de esa temporada es buena y lleva bien las situaciones que hay en esta temporada, por cierto, creo que todos ya debieron haber visto una de las canciones que se iba a usar para el Opening de esta temporada, y si me lo preguntan, pues prefiero el Opening con esa canción bien rockera que la otra que es algo chafa.**

 **El episodio final sin duda es bastante bueno y agradable a la vez, con un inicio bastante bueno e interesante, además de un plan de parte de la Dra. K para detener a Venjix, sin duda fue algo interesante de ver, como es infiltran los Rangers a la fábrica para detener los planes de Venjix, además de ver como los Poderes Rangers regresan con ayuda de Tenaya y la batalla final sin duda fue bastante buena, sobre todo por como toda la torre de control cae sobre Venjix una escena bastante buena en mi opinión, además de ver como concluye la vida para los Rangers cuando estos dejan sus poderes, Scott Líder del escuadrón Águila junto a los nuevos reclutas, Gem y Gemma, Flynn trabajara con su padre en la nueva red de computación, Summer, Dillon y Tenaya que se van de Corinthia para empezar una nueva vida fuera de ella y Ziggy junto a la Dra. K abrirán una escuela para enseñar muchas cosas, entre ellas el Bio-Campo lo que le da poderes a los Rangers, sin duda la escena final bastante buena en mi opinión.**

 **Con esto terminamos con mi opinión a PR RPM, sé que algunos lo consideran como la mejor y que algunos piensan que es una serie sobrevalorada, pero para mí es una serie que a pesar del mal trato de Disney le estaba dando a la franquicia, fue una serie bastante buena y que logro recuperar una buena cantidad de fans, así que sin duda es una serie bastante buena y recomendable de ver. En fin gente, eso es todo nos leemos en otra oportunidad y cuídense.**


	33. Llegada Dimensional en Rosa, Parte 1

**Hola amigos lectores espero que la estén pasando bien, ahora les trago este episodio, espero que les guste, este episodio se encuentra entre los capítulos 64 y 65 de Furia Legendaria, osea que temporalmente el cap 64 se encuentra en el día 16 y el 65 en el 19 del mes de Julio, por lo tanto este cap al igual que las otras partes que la continuaran se sitúan en los días 17 y 18 del mes ya mencionado. En fin ya paro de darles detalles y vamos con la lectura, que les aseguro que les gustara sobre todo porque este es un nuevo episodio de este Remake y del cual será parte fundamental en la Segunda Temporada.**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **33: Llegada Dimensional en Rosa, parte 1**

Se vio la ciudad de Stone Canyon bastante tranquila para ser un 17 de Julio, de hecho se veía todo tranquilo, salvo en una casa, sobre todo porque esa casa era donde estaban hospedándose la mayoría de los Rangers, salvo Holly, Yolei y Steve, pero todos se encontraban en dicho lugar.

-bueno Steve, como se encuentra tu madre, está bien luego del ataque de Psycho Sombra-pregunto Marcelo, ya que sabía que era difícil no salir con algún daño de una lucha contra esa Psycho.

-ella está bien, de hecho llegara a Stone Canyon mañana por la mañana-dijo Steve tranquilo luego de que Elsa le dijera que su madre se iba a recuperar.

-esa es una buena noticia-dijo Yolei tratando de animar el ambiente.

-al menos tenemos una buena noticia, luego de que Elsa nos informara que Psycho Sombra obtuvo los Morphers del Quantum Ranger y del Titanuim Ranger de Velocidad Luz, no sabemos por quien más ira para arrebatarle su Morpho… si esto sigue así será difícil detener a Psycho Sombra-las palabras de Mira eran ciertas, ya que Psycho Sombra estaba obteniendo más poder con cada Morpher que estaba obteniendo.

-incluso estuvo a punto de tomar el de Yubel, pero dijeron que se detuvo, lo cual les pareció extraño… y si me lo preguntan, yo también creo que fue bastante extraño-dijo Michael, ya que le es muy raro que Psycho Sombra no tomara el Morpher de Yubel, ya que tenía el camino libre para hacerlo.

-tendremos que estar alerta, Psycho Sombra nos atacó ayer, pero puede que vuelva a hacerlo hoy-dijo Davis, que con aquellas palabras preocupo a los que estaban en la casa, incluso a Chris y Alex que escuchaban la conversación.

-Davis tiene razón, debemos estar preparados… para todo, si Psycho Sombra viene, tendremos que pelear con todo lo que tenemos, y si la batalla sube de nivel a tal punto de usar los Megazords, pues también tendremos que luchar con todo para vencerla, no importa si logra quitarnos los poderes, ya que no se la dejaremos muy fácil-las palabras de Marcelo hicieron que todos se calmaran un poco de su preocupación, salvo Mira ya que entendía este tipo de situaciones, pero tras aquellas palabras todos volvieron a tener una mirada determinada.

Ya que si o si debían detener a Psycho Sombra si tenían la oportunidad de luchar con ella, debían darlo todo para vencerla, a pesar de que existiera la posibilidad de que les quitaran sus poderes.

-bueno chicos debo ir a casa, seguramente mi madre debe estar preguntándose porque salí temprano de casa, además de que no regrese desde la mañana, además ya pronto será la hora del almuerzo-dijo Holly.

-cierto… tu casa es la que está más lejos de aquí-dijo Yolei.

-así es, bueno los veo más tarde amigos, si hay algún problema solo llámenme-en eso Holly salió de la casa.

-se ve que Holly debe tener una situación complicada con su madre-dijo Marcelo.

-de hecho no es tanto así Marcelo-respondió Yolei.

-entonces, ¿cuál podría ser la situación que está atravesando?-pregunto Mira.

-bueno… no sé si deba decirles, pero creo darles unos cuantos detalles, si bien ella y yo nos conocimos en Angel Grove, para luego hacernos amigos y buscar un trabajo juntas, debo decir que la situación es difícil para Holly sobre todo por lo que me conto.

-¿qué fue lo que te conto?-esta vez fue Michael quien hizo la pregunta, a lo cual Yolei respondió.

-digamos que la situación familiar que tiene, no es uno muy bueno… sus padres discutieron sobre un tema que ella no me quiso contar a la primera, pero tras eso se divorciaron cuando ella tenía 7 años.

Tras escuchar eso, todos se sorprendieron al oír que los padres de Holly se habían separado, Yolei continuo- Holly nunca quiso darme los detalles, pero cuando nos volvimos Power Rangers y nos íbamos a nuestros respectivos apartamentos, fue cuando ella me conto lo que sucedió… sus padres se habían separado, porque su padre admitió que le fue infiel a su esposa.

-¡¿Cómo?!-todos estaban sorprendidos ante dicha revelación.

-cuando Holly me lo conto, me sorprendí mucho al igual que ustedes, tras el divorcio, su madre tuvo que trabajar mucho para poder sacar a Holly y a Serena adelante, trabajaba tanto que apenas llegaba a la casa para comer, incluso me conto que hubieron días en que su madre no llegaba a dormir, ya que se quedaba trabajando hasta muy tarde, aquello hizo que Holly a los 14 años empezara a buscar cualquier empleo que le permitieran a su edad, para así poder aligerar un poco la carga de su madre.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos, al ver que su amiga, había pasado por mucho, ver a su madre trabajando a tal punto de no poder llegar a su casa, y sobre todo cuando ella misma trato de buscar trabajos para ayudar a su madre en lo económico, aunque fuera poco.

-pero saben algo… uno de los anhelos más grandes que tiene Holly, es volver a ver a su padre-al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron confundidos, del porque su amiga quisiera volver a ver a su padre, luego de que esta admitiera que era infiel y de paso dejar a la madre de Holly con una gran carga.

-ella quiere volver a verlo, porque desea preguntarle… del porque hizo tal cosa, y estoy segura que Holly no se rendirá hasta que vuelva a ver a su padre y preguntarle-la palabras de Yolei, dejaron a todos pensativos, debatiendo si era lo correcto de que dejaran que su amiga siguiera esperando el día de volver a ver a su padre.

A lo cual tuvieron que darle la razón, después de que Holly pasara por tanto, y si llegaba el día donde vería de nuevo a su padre, tenía todo el derecho de preguntarle.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se veía en la nave a Durahan, y se notaba que estaba tranquilo, algo le estaba llamando la atención- algo extraño está pasando… y dudo mucho que alguien como Astronema se dé cuenta, sobre todo porque en su cabeza solo esta ser la gran monarca y soberana de todo, siento que algo interesante va a ocurrir… pero a la vez, es algo que no me está gustando.

En eso apareció uno de sus generales, Ghidorah- ¿le ocurre algo amo Durahan?

-descuida Ghidorah, estoy bien… manda unos Temjuz a la ciudad y que causen un alboroto por toda la ciudad, hay algo que quiero verificar.

-como usted ordene-en eso Ghidorah se dirigió a donde estaban los Temjuz para que estos fueran a Stone Canyon y comenzar con el ataque.

 **Centro de Operaciones**

El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, Gosei con ayuda de Tensou monitoreaban lo que pasaba en la ciudad, para así evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa, sobre todo por los continuos ataques de Psycho Sombra.

Pero en eso Gosei sintió algo una extraña energía, lo cual también Tensou pudo detectar al ver los datos de una de las computadoras.

-Gosei, mira esta firma de energía bastante extraña y está por aparecer por la estación de trenes abandonado de la Ciudad.

-veamos por la pantalla, quiero ver que esta por suceder-tras aquellas palabras, Tensou obedeció y encendió la pantalla del Centro de Operaciones para poder ver la situación, no había nada, pero en eso notaron como un grupo de Temjuz se hacía presente.

-cielos son Temjuz, debemos avisarle a los Rangers Gosei.

-esto me parece extraño, pero luego veremos la otra situación, es hora de llamar a los Power Rangers.

 **Casa del Maestro Daichi**

Se pudo ver que todos en la casa estaban almorzando, junto a Steve y Yolei que se quedaron, Yolei tuvo que llamar a sus abuelos para poder quedarse a almorzar con sus amigos, luego de unos minutos se vio que todos ya habían terminado su almuerzo y Marcelo junto con Davis recogieron los platos para dejarlos en el lavabo de la cocina, pero antes de siquiera a empezar a lavar los platos, se oyó el sonido de sus comunicadores.

- _Rangers, hemos detectado una extraña energía inusual en la estación de trenes abandonado de la ciudad, puede que sea un error, pero también hay guerreros Temjuz en el lugar, no sé lo que está pasando, pero vayan a detener a esos Temjuz y si pueden vayan a verificar el lugar, quiero verificar si fue un error._

-entendido Gosei…

En eso se vio como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse, al igual que Holly que salió de su casa, diciéndole a su madre que iría con sus amigos, lo cual en si era cierto, pero con otros propósitos, se dirigio a un callejón para iniciar la transformación-

-¡Es hora de Morfosis! ¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!

Y los Rangers se dirigieron a la zona de los hechos.

 **Estación de trenes abandonado**

Al llegar, todos notaron como el lugar si le hacía justicia al nombre, una estación de trenes abandonada, probablemente desde 1990.

Pero luego notaron como un gran grupo de Temjuz se hacía presente en el lugar, los cuales al ver a los Rangers se dirigieron a ellos.

La pelea comenzó y se vio que los Rangers no tenían problemas en lidiar contra los Temjuz, ya que los vencían de a poco a pesar de que eran un número de 20 Temjuz.

-hey amigos, ¿alguna vez se han preguntado qué pasa con estas cosas cuando los destruimos?-pregunto Yolei, a la vez que le dio unas cuantas patadas a 2 Temjuz.

En eso Michael derribo a unos 3 de unos cuantos golpes, para luego darle a un cuarto un rodillazo en la parte abdominal, para luego responder a la pregunta de su amiga que en si tenía algo de sentido- creo que van al cielo o al infierno de los Monstruos.

-yo no creo que, haya un cielo y un infierno para los monstruos Michael-hablo Marcelo, que le propino unos fuertes golpes a los Temjuz con su omega Espada.

-oye mira tú debes saber qué es lo que pasa con los monstruos cuando estos explotan-Steve se dirigió a su amiga, y la verdad tenía sentido que le preguntara, ya que ella estuvo del bando malvado en una ocasión así que debería saber que les pasa.

-la verdad, nunca me lo eh preguntado, ya que nunca le preste el menor interés, así que probablemente sea algo de lo que Michael dijo, o tal vez solamente se convierten en polvo espacial-respondió Mira a la vez que le daba una gran patada a 3 Temjuz que terminaron chocando contra unos vagones de un tren.

Luego se vio a Holly y Davis propinarle patadas verdaderamente efectivas a los Temjuz que no podían hacer nada, ante el ataque coordinado de ambos Rangers.

-saben, estos Temjuz son bastante extraños, son como chicos malos libres de grasa o de cualquier caloría-dijo Holly, para luego propinarle una fuerte patada en el rostro a uno de los Temjuz derribándolo completamente.

En eso Davis le propino unas patadas a 3 Temjuz, para luego finalizar con una patada voladora, en eso se vio como un Temju trato de atacar a Davis, pero en eso se vio como una flecha de color rosa golpeo al Temju alejándolo de Davis.

-buen tiro Holly, gracias por cubrirme la espalda.

-um… esa no fui yo-dijo Holly bastante extrañada de lo que paso, ya que aún no había sacado su arma.

Pero en eso escucharon una voz, lo cual llamo la atención de los Rangers, para ver a una Ranger de color Rosa que se encontraba arriba de un vagon, donde la mayor parte del traje era de color negro con algunos detalles rosas, en los muslos, desde el brazo hasta la muñeca que también tenía detalles blancos, unas hombreras negras con detalles rosas, unos guantes negros y una capa rosa oscuro y con un casco con un diseño de Pterodáctilo, pero con detalles negros, además de poseer un Arco y en su hebilla de su cinturón, había un Morpher bastante interesante.

-no, esa fui yo… miren esto… llego a la ciudad por 2 minutos y arman una gran y violenta fiesta sorpresa, suficiente para que una chica se sonroje.

Los Rangers al ver a esa Rangers se quedaron sorprendidos por unos segundos

-Gosei ¿acaso envió refuerzos?-se preguntó Marcelo al ver a esa Ranger con un diseño bastante único, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver la hebilla del cinturón, además del caso y una parte del traje que era en el pecho.

-ella tiene capa… no sé porque Edna Moda de la película de los Increíbles, piensa que las capas son horribles, digo solo miren el estilo de esa Ranger, es genial… deberíamos tener capas nosotros también-dijo Michael convencido de que una capa aria mucho más genial sus trajes.

-um… no sé ustedes, pero no recuerdo haberla visto en el vídeo diario de Tommy-dijo Holly muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Ella seguramente es la energía extraña que Gosei y Tensou sintieron-dijo Davis, ya que estaba de acuerdo con Holly, el tampoco recuerda a un Ranger con ese tipo de traje y arma en el vídeo.

Los Temjuz al ver a la Ranger que acababa de aparecer se dirigieron a atacarla, lo cual hizo que la Ranger tomara 3 flechas y las pusiera en su arco, para luego saltar y pisar tierra firme.

-se ve que este tipo de cosas nunca cambian-la Ranger disparo las flechas con un blanco perfecto destruyendo a 3 Temjuz, para que luego de un ágil movimiento, saltara a un gran altura y se colocara en otro de los vagones.

Para luego dar un gran salto de ahí y luego propinar un fuerte golpe con su Arco donde los lados de este eran filosos como una espada, logrando así conectar un golpe a un Temju partiéndolo por la mitad, para que este luego explotara y dirigirse a los demás Temjuz.

-deberíamos ¿ayudar?-pregunto Yolei, al ver a esa Ranger en acción.

-yo no creo que ella necesite ayuda… sobre todo por cómo está peleando-dijo Marcelo, pero estaba sorprendido por ese modo de pelear, una gran fuerza, agilidad y sin mencionar la velocidad, podría decirse que es una Ranger bastante fuerte que podría darle pelea a su tío Tommy.

Todos veían como aquella Ranger Rosa continuaba peleando contra los 7 Temjuz que quedaban y se vio que estos no podían hacer nada, ante esos ataques muy fuertes, donde fue destruyendo a los Temjuz a punta de golpes patadas y con su Arco donde usaba la parte filosa para desaparecerlos de una vez, para luego finalizar con una fuerte patada a uno de los Temjuz que termino por estrellarlo en una pared atravesándola por completo.

Tras terminar con todos los Temjuz aquella Ranger se detuvo encima de uno de los vagones, en eso los Rangers Dino Omega se dirigieron a ella.

-lo único que puede decir es wow… es que wow… eres increíble y creo que mis amigos concordaran conmigo-dijo Michael ante esa demostración de fuerza de aquella Ranger.

-sabes a no muchas chicas les gusta el color rosa, pero debo decir que hiciste una buena elección de color-dijo Holly.

-oye… disculpa que pregunte, ¿pero quién te envió? ¿Acaso fue un conocido otro de los Power Rangers?-pregunto Marcelo ya que quería saber quién era esa Ranger y sobre todo quién fue el que la envió.

-no… nadie me envió-y para sorpresa de los Rangers, la Ranger Rosa empezó a atacarlos, primeramente dirigiéndose a Davis y Michael usando el lado filoso de su Arco.

-oh cielos, ella no es amiga-dijo Michael sorprendido por aquella acción.

Pero su ataque fue bloqueado por la Espada de Marcelo.

-eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte-dijo Marcelo.

-eres muy pequeño, Ranger Rojo-y de un movimiento la Ranger Rosa, propino una fuerte patada en la parte trasera del pie de Marcelo haciéndole perder el equilibrio, lo cual hizo que callera- eres muy lento… y por lo que veo ¿no tiene un buen trabajo de equipo?

De un rápido movimiento aquella Ranger puso una flecha en su Arco, para luego disparar contra Steve, pero el impacto no llego debido a Yolei que lo había empujado a un lado.

En eso Holly aprovecho la oportunidad y fue a atacar a esa Ranger por la Espalda, lo cual no paso desapercibido para la Ranger.

-¿acaso están turnándose para ver como los derribo uno por uno?

-obviamente que no-dijo Holly que trato de propinarle golpe, pero sin que se lo esperar recibió una fuerte patada en su estómago por parte de aquella Ranger- ¡AGH!

Aquella patada mando a Holly a volar por unos 10 metros, donde termino por estrellarse en una camioneta que estaba abandonada, aquel golpe la aturdió bastante, pero en unos minutos pudo oír unos pasos acercándose a ella.

-me sorprende, la desorganización y el poco trabajo de equipo que tienen… sin duda me recuerdan a cuando tenía 15 años, pero ahora yo soy una guerrera… y estos segura que ustedes y los otros Rangers jóvenes no durarían ni un segundo contra los Guerreros que yo eh enfrentado.

-¿porque estás haciendo esto?-Holly al fin pudo articular palabras, luego de que al fin pudiera respirar luego del golpe.

-escucha niña, por respeto a lo que significan los Power Rangers, será mejor que me digas donde me encuentro, ya que en estos momentos tengo una misión importante que cumplir… además de que quise ver que tan hábiles eran… y siendo honesta, es que a ti y a tus amigos les falta un montón para ser un equipo que pueda defender este universo de lo que está por llegar.

-como podría creer todo lo que estás diciendo, después del fuerte golpe que me diste.

Y se vio como aquella Ranger se quitó el casco y dejándolo en su mano izquierda- es probable que no me hubieras creído por ser una desconocida, pero tal vez un rostro que tal vez hayas visto, te haga entender que digo la verdad… espero que al verme, puedas decirme en donde estoy.

Holly estaba más que sorprendida al ver el rostro de aquella Ranger, sin duda no podía estar equivocada, era el rostro de una Ranger muy conocida para ella.

Y finalmente se vio el rostro de aquella Ranger revelando ser Kimberly, con el pelo corto, sus labios pintados de un rosa oscuro y se vio que tenía una edad de unos 30 años.

-dime por favor, quien te hizo ese horrible corte de cabello, porque no te queda nada bien.

-jajajaja pero que graciosita eres, me recuerdas un poco a como yo solía ser a mis 15 años.

-entonces, seguramente debes saber, que fue una distracción-dijo Holly donde la lanzo su arma básica en su forma Blade. Aquel ataque había impactado contra el hombro de Kimberly, lo cual no fue algo que le agrado, ya que había soltado su caso que al tocar el piso se convirtió en energía que desapareció.

-muy bien estoy harta, si no vas a decirme donde estoy por las buenas, tendré que hacerlo por las malas… ya que no puedo permitir que Lord Drakkon acabe con todo lo que existe-en eso Kimberly empuño su Arco como una espada para atacar a Holly.

-¿Quién es Lord Drakkon? Explícate-Kimberly volteo y vio a los demás Rangers que ya habían llegado al rescate de su amiga.

-así es… además porque se puso Lord, acaso se cree un gobernante-dijo Michael, ya que también quería saber del tema que Marcelo pregunto.

Pero al ver el rostro de aquella Ranger, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que era Kimberly.

-dinos por favor que eres la Kimberly que conocemos, y que solamente fuiste a un tratamiento de rejuvenecimiento-dijo Yolei ya que no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

En eso algo llamo la atención de Kimberly y vio que su Morpher brillaba, dándole una señal- lamento si no puedo responder a sus preguntas, pero debo irme ahora mismo, debo ver si llego en buenas condiciones.

Y de un rápido movimiento Kimberly se fue a una gran velocidad, y se vio que su casco aparecía en su rostro en forma de energía.

-debemos detenerla-exclamo Marcelo al ver a Kimberly irse.

-y como exactamente-Michael no se podía creer la velocidad que tenía Kimberly.

-¡cielos, sí que es muy rápida!-dijo Steve, para cuando termino su frase, Kimberly ya estaba por alejarse.

A lo cual espabilaron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para detenerla, Kimberly al ver eso puso una flecha en su arco.

-amigos, parece que tiene intención de dispararnos-dijo Michael, pero para sorpresa de los Rangers, la disparo contra un camión de combustible que al impactar contra el camión este término explotando.

-¡cúbranse!-grito Mira que se cubrió de aquella explosión al igual que sus amigos que hicieron caso al instante.

Los Rangers vieron un muro de fuego que les hizo perder el rastro de Kimberly.

-bueno… creo que nos pudo haber ido peor-dijo Marcelo.

-ok amigos, quien será el valiente en informarle no solo a Gosei sino también a Elsa, de que Kimberly se nos haya escapado-Michael pregunto, lo cual no fue del agrado de todos, ya que iba a ser difícil que alguien le dijera a Gosei y Elsa que habían sido atacados por Kimberly y que además se les termino escapando.

 **Centro de Operaciones**

-afortunadamente nadie salió muy herido Gosei… pero Kimberly escapo-fue Marcelo quien le informo a Gosei, todos habían acordado que primero le dirían a Gosei sobre la situación y para luego hablar con Elsa.

-es muy extraño que alguien como Kimberly nos atacara, sobre todo cuando sus poderes Rangers no deberían darle el poder de transformarse-dijo Michael.

-Michael tiene razón, dudo que alguien no esté tratando de haya la manera de confundirnos, posiblemente sea Astronema tratando de molestarnos un poco-Yolei tenía un punto a favor, ya que Astronema podría estar detrás de aquella Kimberly que vieron.

-es cierto, dudo mucho que esa Kimberly haya sido la real, seguro que es una copia barata-dijo Holly.

-pues déjenme decirles que probablemente Astronema no tenga nada que ver con esto… ya que Tensou y yo estuvimos revisando los datos y encontramos una serie de fluctuaciones en el tiempo, sin duda alguna, algo está sucediendo más allá del tiempo y espacio, mi conocimiento en estos momentos es muy poco para lo que estamos viviendo, incluso Elsa no entendería nada de lo que está pasando, peor lo que sí puedo afirmar es que esta Kimberly debe tener algo que ver con lo que está pasando, por lo cual daría a entender que no es la Kimberly de este tiempo que conocemos.

-espera… estas diciendo que ella viene de otro tiempo, entonces ella si era Kimberly-dijo Holly sorprendida.

-puede ser posible chicos, sobre todo por la gran teoría de que todos tenemos futuros distintos, dando así una gran cantidad de dimensiones-las palabras de Davis si bien eran de ciencia ficción, debían darle la razón.

-debemos ser cuidadosos Rangers, ya que al no poseer la suficiente información para discernir que está sucediendo, de donde vino esta Kimberly y que es lo que busca, así que hasta que lo sepamos, tendremos que estar alerta-ante las palabras de Gosei todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su mentor.

 **Nave de Durahan**

Se vio como todos habían visto a esa nueva Ranger, sobre todo al ver su apariencia sin el casco.

-así que era ella… ahora veo porque sentía esa extraña energía, la pregunta es ¿de dónde vino? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?-Durahan estaba muy intrigado por lo que acababa de pasar, lo cual le hizo preguntarse que si algo debe haber sucedido en otra línea de tiempo, para que esta Ranger decidiera venir.

-que sugiere que hagamos amo Durahan-dijo Naga que estaba viendo lo mismo que el resto en la pantalla de la nave.

-por el momento nada, debemos esperar a su siguiente movimiento, además de que no necesitaremos hacer nada, después de todo, con el espectáculo que armo, seguramente llamo la atención de alguien.

 **Angel Grove**

Se podía ver que la ciudad era inundad por la noche, pero luego se pudo ver que por los bosques de la ciudad caminaba una figura entre sombras, para que luego, la poca luz de la noche la iluminara revelando a Psycho Sombra.

-interesante, acabo de detectar una energía Ranger bastante fuerte-en eso vio el papel que le había dado Vypra, donde los siguiente eran los Rangers Ninja Storm y Samurái- creo de dejare a esos grupos para después, por el momento iré por una presa un poco más grande… y por lo que veo esta en esa ciudad Stone Canyon, donde están los Rangers Dino Omega, pues bien para mí… matare 2 pájaros de un tiro.

Se vio como Psycho Sombra se dirigía a Stone Canyon luego de la batalla que tuvo contra los Rangers Dragon y de aquella extraña visión que tuvo al ver a Yubel.

 **Stone Canyon**

Se veía como Holly llegaba a su casa y veía como su madre llegaba detrás de ella, seguramente luego de otro arduo y pesado trabajo.

-mamá creo haberte dicho que no debes esforzarte mucho, te puede pasar algo y no quiero que eso suceda-dijo Holly preocupada al ver lo agotada que estaba su madre.

-descuida Holly… estaré bien, con tal de que tú y tu hermana estén bien, ahora iré a la cocina a comer algo y me iré a dormir, todo ante la mirada preocupada de Holly que no tuvo más opción que subir a su cuarto y dormir luego de un día bastante sorpresivo.

Primero pelean contra unos Temjuz, luego ven como una Ranger rosa los ayuda y para su sorpresa esta los ataca y para terminar, la cereza del pastel, resulta que aquella Ranger es una Kimberly de otra línea de tiempo, dios cuanta información, sobre todo porque no le dijeron nada a Elsa.

Gosei dijo que no le diríamos nada, debido a que ya deben tener suficiente con Psycho Sombra, para dar una información de esta magnitud que si se llega a saber, era muy probable que Astronema tomara oportunidad de la situación.

Pero a pesar de eso, Holly aun pensaba en lo cansada que debía estar su madre, luego de que su padre admitiera que fue infiel estando con otra mujer, para luego dar una fuerte discusión que termino con el divorcio de ambos, dejando a Holly muy afectada, ella quería ver a su padre y preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado y porque le fue infiel a su madre, a su esposa.

Holly pensaba que si el momento en que tenga hijos, acaso será como sus padres, tomando en cuenta que Elsa y Tommy dicen que Yubel se parece mucho a su madre Trini, acaso ella se parecerá a sus padres en ese aspecto de ser infiel y de no preocuparse en nada por sus hijos, eso era un tema que inundaba la cabeza de Holly a tal punto que termino por dormirse aun con la ropa puesta.

 **Casa del maestro Daichi**

Se veía que en uno de los cuartos estaba Marcelo viendo las estrellas de aquella noche, se veía en su rostro la preocupación que sentía, sobre todo luego de enterarse que aquella Kimberly no era la madre de Amber sino era otra , pero de una línea de tiempo diferente.

-me pregunto qué es lo que está buscando… y además porque vino a esta línea de tiempo… ¿qué es lo que buscas Kimberly?

Mientras en la oscuridad de la noche que inundaba a Stone Canyon, se vio como en una fábrica ya abandonada, en una de sus ventanas del primer piso era iluminado por un brillo azul, del cual provenía de un aparato que alguien teñí en mano, y ese era Kimberly que aún tenía su traje Ranger.

-alguien puede oírme… por favor amigos, tal vez no puedan oírme, pero les informo que no estoy en el lugar indicado por el momento, no es el año que habíamos planeado, pero sin duda él debe estar aquí, mañana iré por el… con esta señal nunca podrán oírme… aunque complete la misión, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer después-dijo Kimberly, pero en eso oyó una voz que le llamo la atención.

-se me fue difícil encontrarte, pero al menos sé que aún no te fuiste-dijo una persona que estaba entre las sombras.

Kimberly de inmediato puso una flecha en su arco y apunto a la persona que estaba entre las sombras.

-será mejor que te hagas ver de una vez, si no quieres que esta flecha se clave directamente en tu ojo-dijo Kimberly con un tono amenazador.

-solo cálmate Kimberly, no soy un enemigo tuyo, y no sé porque pero creo que me conoces-aquella figura se revelo dentro las sombras revelando a una mujer de mayor edad.

Kimberly estaba más que sorprendida y sintió una gran alegría inundando su ser, pero logro mantenerse bajo control- de hecho si te conozco, tú me ayudaste mucho del lugar donde yo vengo.

-ya veo, pues espero que ahora pueda ser de ayuda para ti… y para el amigo que trajiste contigo-dijo la mujer que levanto su vista.

Para ver una sombra enorme que era poco iluminada por la luz de la noche, pero Kimberly saco una especie de linterna y se vio que era un Megazord que nunca antes se había visto, pero lo más llamativo de este, era que poseía en su pecho la parte del Tigerzord.

-descuida, sé que podrá ayudarme, sobre todo cuando todo el futuro y el de otras dimensiones depende de eso…-en eso Kimberly fue a darle un abrazo a aquella mujer- me encantara recibir tu ayuda de nuevo… Grace.

Esta Historia continuara...

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Ya habiendo terminado con el capítulo que espero les haya gustado gente, ahora comencemos con los reviews que me dejaron:**

 **Draisen:** man enserio no sé cómo agradecerte que me ayudes con estos detalles que hago pasar por alto en este Remake, enserio gracias, y si bien todo lo que mencionaste iba a seguir, pero como vez, acabo de publicar un nuevo episodio para este Remake que espero te haya gustado.

 **Bueno gente ahora continuemos con la siguiente serie, y esta vez le toca a Power Rangers SPD una de las temporadas más recordadas por los fans de hueso colorado y por los fans que se adentraron a esta franquicia, ya que seguramente fue de las primeras series que vieron, así que empecemos:**

 **Bueno para empezar, obviamente vamos con los personajes, los Rangers en esta serie fueron bastante interesantes y con una evolución de personalidad y de trabajo de equipo, pero sin duda alguna el que se lleva el desarrollo de mejor Ranger de los SPD es Sky, algunos dirán que, oye como puedes decir eso, solo era alguien interesado por ser el Ranger Rojo y que eso no aportaba nada a la historia, pues la verdad es que aportaba bastante a la historia, ósea los descuidos de Sky por seguir las ordenes de Jack arruinando las misiones y aprendiendo de esos errores para luego convertirse en un mejor Ranger y sobre todo en una mejor persona, dejando ver una amistad con Jack, para que luego todo culminara con Sky enfrentando a Mirloc por su padre, derrotándolo como el Ranger Rojo, para luego devolverle el Morpher a Jack diciéndole que hay héroes de varios colores, no sin olvidarme que Cruger le dice a Sky que es un miembro valioso e importante del equipo, luego tenemos a los villanos que fueron bastante interesantes y sobre todo por como Gruum llevaba su plan al pie de la letra, saqueando los recursos de la tierra, eso sin olvidar a personajes como Piggy que fue fundamental tanto para el bando de los buenos como de los malos y no nos olvidemos del Comandante Cruger que sin duda es uno de los mentores más interesantes junto a la Dra. K y el Coronel Mitchel.**

 **Los Zords en esta temporada sin duda eran geniales, el Megazord SWAT tiene un diseño increíble y no nos olvidemos de la base que se convierte en el Delta Comando Megazord, eso sin olvidar los ataques que los Megazords ejecutaban estaban bastante buenos, sin duda Zords con un diseño bastante bueno e interesante.**

 **Las cosa que perjudicaron a la serie seguramente fueron pocas, pero una de ellas fue el presupuesto, ya que en el guion original se tenía pensado que el Ranger Omega, ósea Sam pudiera transformarse y ver su apariencia sin el traje Ranger que no fue hasta el final del capítulo junto a la Ranger Nova, pero a pesar de esos detalles, hay que admitir que la serie era bastante buena y que entretenía un montón.**

 **La historia de la serie sin duda fue bastante buena e interesante, sobre todo por cómo se veía la rivalidad que tenían Cruger y Gruum, además de las demás historias que tenía Cruger, eso sin olvidar los giros inesperados, como ver al Escuadrón A, traicionando a la SPD, para luego ver como Piggy inclinaba de manera interesante el lado del bien contra el del mal, además del desarrollo que tienen los Rangers para ser un equipo, sobre todo que esta vez vemos a un grupo de Rangers en una academia para convertirse en Power Rangers, lo cual fue algo interesante de ver en la serie.**

 **Los momentos épicos que tiene esta temporada, gente… hay que admitir que esta serie tiene momentos bastante geniales y épicos, como el batallador del Red Ranger con un diseño bastante bueno, la pelea de Sky contra Mirloc, Crugger contra varios oponentes, para luego tener su enfrentamiento final contra Gruum, y las batallas Megazords ni que decir gente, bastante buenas e interesantes, eso sin olvidar el épico combate entre el Escuadrón A contra el Escuadrón B, sin duda momentos verdaderamente épicos.**

 **En cuanto a la banda sonora… gente que podemos decir, la banda sonora de esta serie es bastante buena, ambientando perfectamente cada momento que se daba en los capítulos y el Opening ni se diga gente, uno de los Openings más recordados por los fans de esta gran franquicia.**

 **Y el episodio final, siendo bastante bueno, primeramente comenzando con un enfrentamiento entre el Escuadrón A y el Escuadrón B, para luego ver como los Rangers fueran traicionados por Piggy y luego este los terminara ayudando, dándole paso libre a Crugger de detener a Gruum y recuperar a su esposa Isinia, para que luego viera como Gruum caia ante su aparente muerte y ver como los Rangers y toda SPD hacían frente a la invasión troobiana, la llegada de la Ranger Nova, la derrota de Omni a manos de los Rangers con ayuda de Crugger, para luego ver el encuentro final entre Crugger y Gruum, siendo Crugger el vencedor y encerando a Gruum para siempre, para luego saber que Jack había renunciado a SPD, haciendo que Sky tome la decisión de quien debería ser el Ranger Rojo, lo cual este dice que no importaría a quien escogerían, el lucharía al lado de todos, lo cual Crugger comprende que Sky maduro, dándole la oportunidad de ser el Ranger Rojo, para luego ver la despedida de Omega y Nova, mostrándose la apariencia de cada uno sin los trajes Ranger, y para terminar, ver como Jack es visitado por sus amigos, que traían ropa y algunas cosas, para que su amigo pueda dárselo a personas y seres de otro planeta que necesitan ayuda, revelando que Piggy está ayudando a Jack y a su amiga Ally, para luego terminar con un llamado a Sky dándole a entender que deben ir a detener dicho ataque, a lo cual Sky mira a Jack, donde este de cierta forma le da la aprobación de que ahora Sky es el que está a cargo del grupo, finalizando con el lema de transformación ¡SPD Emergencia! Sin duda un final bastante bueno e increíble para esta temporada.**

 **Ya finalizado mi opinión sobre esta serie, hay que decir que esta temporada es sin duda una de las mejores que ha tenido la era Disney y toda la franquicia de los Power Rangers, sin duda alguna una serie que fue increíble y si recién te quieres sumergir a esta franquicia de los Power Rangers, pues la temporada SPD es una que no te puedes perder en lo absoluto.**

 **Bueno gente con esto termino mi opinión ahora un pequeños aviso, tal vez este cap contenga una partes, las cuales como mencione al inicio, sería un hecho fundamental para la segunda temporada, además de que debo decirles que algunos caps que posiblemente sean eliminados o que tal vez 2 caps vayan en uno solo, para aligerar un poco el contenido y darles un poco más de lectura, espero que comprendan.**

 **En fin nos leemos en otra ocasión y cuídense.**


	34. Llegada Dimensional en Rosa, Parte 2

**Hola amigos lectores, lamento si no pude publicar el cap hace algunos días, es que como volví a clases en el Instituto, ahora puede que no tenga mucho tiempo en publicar los caps, pero les aseguro que haré todo lo posible para hacerlo y que no se queden aburridos esperando las publicaciones como en otros años, donde me tarde 2 años en avanzar con la Segunda Temporada del fic, pero esta vez espero encontrar el tiempo para hacer los fic's además de publicar otro fanfic que ya lo estoy preparando para subirlo, solamente debo publicar unos 20 caps de este Remake, para recién publicarlo.**

 **En fin ahora comencemos con la Lectura, vamos… ¡Henshin!**

 **Link del tema:** watch?v=78bufLnyJQ8

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **Power Rangers, Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve una jungla espesa y se oye el rugido de un Dinosaurio que se revela en su sombra que es un Carnotauro, para luego verse como una especie de 7 meteoros con colores distintos se dirigen a la tierra, para luego que alguien se acerca a un cráter y de aquel cráter salga un brillo de color rojo]**

 **A great evil comes to attack** **(Una gran maldad viene a atacar)**

 **[Se ve a Marcelo saliendo de la casa de su tío Tommy, con una mirada seria, mientras aparecía un fondo que mostraba su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **We must defend humanity** **(Hay que defender a la humanidad)**

 **[Se ve a Davis que estaba viendo su computadora, para luego verse un fondo donde se veia su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **We have a great ability (Tenemos una grandiosa habilidad)**

 **[Se ve a una Holly que estaba caminando por el parque tranquilamente con una bonita sonrisa, para luego verse un fondo con su traje Ranger y a su Zord]**

 **To fight against evil** **(Para luchar contra la maldad)**

 **[Luego se vio a Michael saliendo de una tienda de video juegos, donde a la vez apareció un fondo con su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **Our destiny is to save the world** **(Nuestro destino es salvar el mundo)**

 **[Se vio a Yolei ayudando en el Centro Juvenil llevando una bandeja de órdenes de unos clientes, a la vez que se veía un fondo de su traje Ranger y su Zord]**

 **With all our, Power** **(Con todo nuestro, Poder)**

 **[Luego se vio a Gosei y Tensou, para después ver como los Rangers se preparaban para transformarse]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se ve a Adela en el mostrador del Centro Juvenil, a la vez que Bulk y Skull estaban en un auto donde sacaron unos paquetes donde dieron una gran sonrisa]**

 **Never give up** **(Nunca nos rendiremos)**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers peleaban contra los Temjuz]**

 **Go Go Power Rangers**

 **[Se veía la nave donde se mostraba a Durahan y a sus generales]**

 **Protect the planet earth** **(Protegeremos el planeta tierra)**

 **[Se veía a los Rangers que seguían peleando contra los Temjuz usando sus armas]**

 **Rangers forever** **(Rangers por siempre)**

 **[En eso aparecieron sus Zords Dinosaurios]**

 **Go Go, all together (Go Go, todos juntos)**

 **[Se ve a los Rangers luchando, a la vez que se veía como peleaban contra Temjuz sin usar sus trajes Rangers]**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **Power Rangers Dino Omega**

 **¡Power Rangers Dino Omega!**

 **[Para después ver al Dino Megazord dar un rugido, para después verse como los Rangers enfrentaban a sus enemigos e iban derrotándolos, hasta que se vio como se reunieron para empezar a luchar como Equipo, para después hacer sus poses Rangers respectivas, para finalizar con el Logo de Power Rangers Dino Omega que fue adornado con un Carnotauro]**

 **34: Llegada Dimensional en Rosa, parte 2**

La ciudad de Stone Canyon estaba de lo más normal, siendo que ya estaba comenzando a amanecer y en la misma fábrica abandonada, se vio a Kimberly junto a Grace, que revisaban las condiciones de aquel Megazord.

-dime Kimberly… cual es la situación que estas enfrentando, para haber venido a esta línea de tiempo-pregunto Grace a Kimberly.

-pues no es una muy agradable que digamos… Lord Drakkon ha ido a cavando con cada equipo Ranger de distintas dimensiones, del lugar donde yo vengo, estamos resistiendo todo lo que podemos, pero aun así es difícil, sobre todo porque Drakkon planea invadir cada dimensión Ranger que encuentre, o se con exactitud cuál es su objetivo, pero no debe ser algo bueno.

-comprendo… y dime Kimberly… puedo saber que paso conmigo-pregunto Grace.

-nos ayudaste todo lo que estaba en tu poder y eso es algo que te estaremos agradecidos todos los Power Rangers que aun luchamos en mi dimensión… tu falleciste luego de un gran ataque a escala por parte del ejercito de Drakkon.

Grace pudo notar la tristeza en las palabras de Kimberly- ya veo… me alegra saber que todo lo que hice no fue completamente una pérdida de tiempo y que les eh ido ayudando a defender su mundo.

Estuvieron en silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero Grace volvió a iniciar la conversación- muy bien, estoy seguro que esto será suficiente para que puedas hacer algo e ir donde tus compañeros para detener a Drakkon.

-sabes, la verdad es que estoy bastante sorprendida de que tangas algo de Cristal Trizidium en tu poder, pensé que eso no debería existir hasta de unos 500 años.

-pues la verdad hice que los científicos crearan solamente uno para casos de emergencia, y por la situación en la que estas, tú lo necesitas en estos momentos.

-en verdad aprecio la ayuda Grace, a pesar de ser muy pequeño a comparación de uno normal será lo suficiente como para llevarme de regreso a casa.

-eso espero, además de que en estos momentos esta es una de las únicas piezas de Cristal Triziduim que hay en la tierra, ya que los otros 2 están en BIO-LAB bajo un seguro para evitar que alguien se apodere de él.

-ya veo, así que Wes y su padre, están haciendo las cosas como deben ser… eso es bueno, ya tenemos suficiente con Drakkon y con los problemas que están teniendo en este lugar-dijo Kimberly que tras terminar de revisar al Megazord, se alejó junto con Grace para ver al Megazord que contaba con energía suficiente para Luchar.

Y gracias al cristal Trizidium que le dio Grace, podrá abrir un portal dimensional con ayuda del cristal para volver a casa.

-bueno, ya debo irme Kimberly… supongo que luego de ir a completar tu misión te iras, lo cual me hace preguntar ¿crees que ellos crean lo que dirás o incluso crees que dejen que le dispares a Tommy con esa flecha?

Kimberly pasó a ver la flecha con la punta verde que estaba en una mesa vieja, lo cual tomo con su mano derecha- la verdad dudo mucho que me dejen hacerlo, y además no tengo idea de la probabilidad de que esto nos pueda ayudar en algo, se suponía que yo debía ir al año de 1993, pero termine en esta época… ¿no sé si el Tommy de esta época nos vaya a ser de ayuda? Considerando que el Tommy de mi época está gravemente herido luego de un enfrentamiento contra Drakkon, además de que la flecha no tendría el mismo efecto si lo disparara contra el Tommy de esta época.

-ya veo… entonces que es lo que harás con es flecha, ¿acaso dejaras la misión y volverás?-pregunto Grace.

-creo que sería buena idea volver, pero no sin antes decirles a los Rangers de esta dimensión que estén preparados para lo que vendrá-respondió Kimberly y tenía razón, puede que la misión de viajar a 1993 haya fracasado, pero si al menos puedo advertirles sobre el peligro y de que se preparen, el viaje habrá valido la pena.

Grace solo sonrió ante lo dicho por Kimberly- muy bien, entonces me despido y cuídate… y descuida hare todo lo posible para ayudar a los Rangers de esta dimensión.

-gracias Grace… entonces esto es la despedida, fue bueno volver a verte-tras aquellas palabras Kimberly y Grace se dieron un gran abrazo, para que luego la mujer se fuera dejando sola a la Ranger Rosa en aquella fabrica.

 **Stone Canyon**

Se vio como a las afueras de la ciudad alguien se acercaba entre las sombras y se vio que era Psycho Sombra.

-muy bien, parece que la energía que detecte aún no se ha mostrado, seguramente lo hizo para no ser descubierta, pero eso no le servirá de nada, pero antes de buscarla, me hare cargo de una vez por todas de los Rangers Dino Omega-en eso Psycho Sombra se dirigió a la ciudad de una buena vez y llamar la atención de los Rangers, con la única forma conocida, causar alboroto como el resto de enemigos que han tenido los Power Rangers.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad más en específico en una casa se vio que los Rangers estaban reunidos en el patio de la casa del maestro de Marcelo, eran las 9:30 de la mañana y que además era un 18 de Julio.

-bueno amigos… ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Davis.

-pues solo tenemos dos opciones, uno resolver toda esta situación solos… o decirle a Elsa, para que luego Astronema se aproveche de la situación-dijo Mira.

-creo que tendremos que resolverlo nosotros mismos y para eso tenemos que hallar a esa esa Kimberly de una buena vez-los demás asintieron ante las palabras de Marcelo, ya que necesitaban respuestas y saber qué es lo que buscaba esa Kimberly.

En eso recibieron un llamado por parte de sus comunicadores, lo cual no tardaron en contestar.

- _Rangers deben ir rápido al lago de la ciudad, Psycho Sombra está aquí-_ tras las palabras de Gosei todos se preocuparon al enterarse que Psycho Sombra regreso, lo cual ya tienen una idea del porque… agrandar su colección de Morphers.

-bien, iremos por ella Gosei-respondió Marcelo con determinación pero a la vez nerviosismo.

- _solo tengan cuidado Rangers, y denlo todo en la pelea_ -los Rangers asintieron ante lo dicho por Gosei para luego finalizar la comunicación.

Para que luego todos se fueran al patio trasera de la casa ante la mirada de Chris y Alex, siendo el primero que hablo- tengan cuidado.

Los Rangers asintieron para luego cada uno sacar sus Morphers y así Transformarse- ¡Morfosis!

-¡Therizinosaurio/Stegosaurio/Mastodonte/Pterodáctilo/Torosaurio/Cephalosaurio/Carnotauro!

Ya transformados se dirigieron rápido para encarar a Psycho Sombra.

En el Lago de Stone Canyon Psycho Sombra avanzaba lista para obtener más Morphers para su colección y no tuvo que seguir caminando ya que vio como los Rangers Dino Omega hacían acto de presencia.

-vaya, vaya… sí que tienen agallas en venir ustedes a buscarme, en lugar de correr, se ve que no son como los otros patéticos Rangers de Gosei.

-mejor sierra la boca… si solo viniste a insultar y creerte la gran cosa, entonces solo haces perder el tiempo con esas oraciones baratas y clichés que seguramente te copiaste de Astronema-Marcelo señalaba a Psycho Sombra que no le restó importancia a aquellas palabras.

-y además… vamos a detenerte de una buena vez…

Psycho Sombra solo se rio ante el comentario de Marcelo- jejeje es enserio… dime que bromeas, ni siquiera los Rangers Dragon fueron capaces de detenerme, que les hace creer que ustedes podrán hacerlo.

-no creemos que vamos a vencerte… pensamos hacerlo, aun sí eso significa lastimar nuestros cuerpos con tal de vencerte, así que prepárate, porque vamos a vencerte y a quitarte todos los Morphers que te robaste-las palabras de Marcelo eran serias, a pesar de tener algo de preocupación.

-jejeje si claro, debería recordarte que Ryan robo el Morpher en su momento y yo le robe a un ladrón, así que podría decirse que la suerte esta de mi lado.

-pues que lastima, pero tu suerte no te va a durar… porque nosotros, vamos a ser tu Kriptonita-dijo Michael.

-je bueno… se les nota muy seguros, pero dejemos de hablar y comenzar con esta fiesta, donde como regalo tendré sus Morphers, y desearan que todo esto haya sido un sueño.

-no lo creo… además, nosotros haremos que esta batalla sea una pesadilla para ti-respondió Marcelo.

Tras eso los Rangers Dino Omega sacaron sus armas, para empezar a encarar a Psycho Sombra, que saco su espada y se dirigió a ellos rápidamente, lo cual Marcelo anticipo, ya que Psycho Sombra para tener ventaja siempre usaba su velocidad y tener ventaja en la pelea, pero no funciono ya que para sorpresa de Psycho Sombra que no se esperó los disparos del Carnotauro Buster que hicieron que se detuviera, lo cual aprovecharon Mira y Steve para atacar a Psycho Sombra golpeándola con sus armas y luego apartarse.

Ya que Holly continúo el ataque disparando sus flechas, las cuales Psycho Sombra bloqueo con su espada, para luego dar un salto evadiendo el Shuriken que Yolei había lanzado, pero luego Marcelo, Michael y Davis empezaron a luchar contra ella, lo cual era difícil ya que por la fuerza que tenía Psycho Sombra sin duda era complicado mantener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Situación que ella aprovecho y comenzó a tomar ventaja de la pelea, para que de una patada derribara a Michael, Davis se acercó para tratar de encajarle unos cuantos golpes, los cuales no impactaron ya que Psycho Sombra los bloqueaba con su espada.

El Ranger Azul hacia lo posible para tratar de conectar un golpe a Psycho Sombra, pero esta evadió el ataque agachándose en un ágil movimiento donde separo las piernas y le propino un fuerte golpe con su espada mandando a volar a Davis.

Psycho Sombra dio un se empezó a acercar a gran velocidad a los 2 Rangers que estaban en el suelo, pero Marcelo se interpuso en su camino haciendo que esta empezara a luchar contra él. Se vio que Psycho Sombra tenía ventaja debido a la fuerza que tenía, derribando de una patada a Marcelo, para luego acercarse a él y acabarlo para tomar su Morpher, pero Marcelo disparo su Carnotauro Buster logrando así detener su avance, dándole a Holly la oportunidad de golpearla con sus flechas las cuales la hicieron retroceder un poco.

Pero el ataque continuo, siendo esta vez Mira y Steve que la atacaron con sus armas lo cual ella bloqueo, para luego ver como Yolei se acercaba dispuesta a lanzar su ataque especial con su arma que estaba cargada de energía, para luego verse su Zord detrás de ella y lanzar su ataque.

-¡Omega Shuriken, Golpe Cortante!-Yolei lanzo su Shuriken, lo cual Mira y Steve se hicieron a un lado, para que así Psycho sombra recibiera el impacto, pero logro protegerse usando su espada, el impacto del ataque solo hizo retroceder a Psycho Sombra a solo 2 metros, sin recibir daño alguno.

-¡no puede ser cierto!-exclamo Steve al ver que el ataque no había hecho nada, ni siquiera un pequeño Rasguño.

-rayos, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Astronema para que esta Psycho tenga esa fuerza?-Holly estaba sorprendida sin poder creer que el ataque de su amiga no haya causado el menor daño.

Psycho Sombra empezó a acercarse a los Rangers- vaya… se ve que ahora si pueden dar pelea, a diferencia de los otros, y sin necesidad de un Batallador, esto sí que se está volviendo emocionante.

-"demonios, todo el plan que armamos para enfrentarnos a Ella o a la Kimberly que vino de otra línea de tiempo… sabía que era poderosa, pero esto es demasiado, solo podemos seguir con la estrategia que nos ha permitido luchar contra ella de igual a igual… pero la pregunta es ¿Cuánto soportaremos en tratar de frenarla?"-pensó Marcelo preocupado de la situación en la que estaban.

En eso Psycho Sombra se acercó a gran velocidad y como era el plan, Marcelo y Holly atacaban a distancia a la vez que Mira y Steve se acercaban para detenerla e impedir que use su velocidad al 100%.

 **Stone Canyon**

En la fábrica abandonada se vio como Kimberly trataba de irse, pero en eso sintió una energía bastante extraña.

-esta energía… pertenece a un Psycho Ranger, pero este es un poco diferente a los que conocí… en fin no es de mi incumbencia-Kimberly trato de retirarse, pero en eso pensó en los Rangers que había conocido y solo con sentir aquella energía de ese Psycho, presentía que ellos no tendrían alguna oportunidad.

-bueno… creo que sería bueno que estirara las piernas un rato-dijo Kimberly poniéndose su casco.

 **Lago de Stone Canyon**

Los Rangers hacían lo posible para frenar los ataques de Psycho Sombra.

-demonios, se nos está dificultando mucho vencer a esta tipa-el resto de Rangers tuvo que estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Mira, y es que la pelea se les empezó a dificultar.

Psycho se preparó para continuar su ataque, pero en eso Mira sostuvo su espada entre sus dagas con mucha fuerza- ¡ahora, Holly, Marcelo!

Tras el grito de Mira, los mencionados dispararon con sus armas, impactando de lleno a Psycho Sombra, para que luego el resto de los otros Rangers se acercaran para atacarla con sus armas, lo cual enfureció a Psycho Sombra ya que esos ataques si le habían causado un dolor, pero antes de que reaccionara, Mira actuó rápido de un ágil movimiento esta la golpeo con sus dagas, para que luego le diera un fuerte patada que la termino derribando.

El resto de Rangers se acercó a Mira, siendo Michael el primero en hablar- oye amiga, ese fue un plan arriesgado, pero sin duda funciono.

-bien Mira, se te ocurrió una buena idea para derribarla, aunque fuera peligrosa-menciono Marcelo, tras ver como Psycho sombra se reincorporaba.

-no cantemos victoria, porque ahora seguro que debe estar muy enojada-dijo Mira.

Psycho Sombra se reincorporo para luego ver como estos se ponían en guardia- muy bien, ya me harte voy a acabarlos de una buena vez.

Y sin que se lo esperaran Psycho Sombra concentro una gran energía en su espada que luego lanzo contra los Rangers que tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar el ataque, cosa que aprovecho Psycho Sombra, para usar toda su velocidad.

Los Rangers tardaron en reaccionar, para que luego Psycho Sombra terminara por conectarles golpes rápidos que término por derribarlos.

-muy bien, ya es su fin… voy a acabarlos de una buena vez por todas y a quedarme con sus Morphos-pero antes de que Psycho Sombra diera un último ataque, fue golpeada por una flecha que la termino derribando.

Solamente para que todos oyeran una voz, que provenía de una de las ramas de un árbol y vieron que era Kimberly- vaya miren nada más una Psycho Ranger, de tiempo que no me topaba con uno.

Psycho Sombra pudo sentir que la energía Ranger que sintió ayer, provenía de aquella Ranger- no puedo estar equivocada, esa energía Ranger te pertenecía… ahora sí que estoy feliz, no solo voy a aplastarte, sino que también voy a quedarme con tu Morpho y con su Zord.

-pues yo dudo que mi amigo, quiera que tú lo controles, así que tendré que darte una paliza para evitar que tomes mi Morpher.

-je lo dudo mucho, todos los Rangers que me eh topado los eh ido derrotando, obteniendo así sus Morphos y a sus Zords, así que dudo mucho que tú puedas hacer algo para detenerme… y por cierto, nunca antes había visto a una Ranger como tú-Psycho Sombra tenía razón, ya que los datos que le fueron entregados por Vypra, en ninguno aparecía esta Ranger que tenía enfrente suyo.

-pues déjame decirte que yo si pienso darte pelea… y por cierto, yo soy la Ranger Slayer-en eso Kimberly dio un gran salto para golpear a Psycho Sombra con la parte filosa de su Arco, cosa que llego a bloquear con su espada, sintiéndose así un gran impacto por el choque de ambas armas.

Algo que dejo sorprendido a los Rangers, que contemplaban aquel choque entre la Ranger Slayer y Psycho Sombra, que se separaron para luego volver a acercarse y empezar a combatir.

La Ranger Slayer, usaba los árboles para evitar cada ataque de Psycho Sombra y en una de estas se impulsó para propinarle una fuerte patada en el abdomen, lo cual la hizo retroceder.

Psycho Sombra Contraataco pero la Ranger Slayer bloqueaba cada golpe que esta tratara de conectar, pero en uno la hizo perder el equilibrio haciendo que esta se apoyara en un árbol.

Psycho Sombra se acercó de un salto, para dar un golpe con su espada, peor la Ranger Slayer reacciono y uso el árbol como apoyo para impulsarse y bloquear los intentos de ataque de Psycho Sombra con una patada nuevamente en el Abdomen, y en un rápido movimiento uso su arco como espada para golpear a Psycho Sombra derribándola nuevamente.

-sorprendente, Kimberly le está dando pelea a Psycho Sombra de una manera increíble-Marcelo estaba más que sorprendido por el modo de pelear de Kimberly, con solo esos movimientos de combate, le hizo entender que ella seguramente es más fuerte que cualquier Ranger de esta línea temporal o dimensión, ya que duda mucho que su Tío Tommy o la Kimberly de esta época puedan luchar del mismo modo, incluso Yubel y los demás podrían aprender algo de ella.

-cielos, sé que esta Kimberly es muy fuerte, y eso es bueno, ya que podemos ver que esta de nuestro lado-dijo Davis que estaba asombrado por el gran despliegue de agilidad, velocidad y fuerza que demostró Kimberly.

-no es por ofender a Yubel… pero esto si es poder femenino-Yolei estaba igual de asombrada.

-creen que deberíamos ayudarla.

-no creo que la necesite, además solo seriamos un estorbo para ella, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es observar y esperar a que Kimberly logre vencer a Psycho Sombra-Mira respondió al comentario de Michael, ya que estaba consciente de que Kimberly no necesitaba ayuda, ya que viendo esa forma de luchar era claro que no necesitaría ayuda alguna.

Psycho Sombra se puso de pie para encarar de nuevo a la Ranger Slayer- eres muy fuerte, aun sin necesidad de un batallado, eres capaz de darme una buena pelea, pero no creas que estas obteniendo la ventaja, porque esto solo es el principio.

Y de un rápido movimiento Psycho Sombra se dirigió contra la Ranger Slayer que se preparó para bloquear los ataques, pero no se esperó ese incremento de velocidad, lo cual hizo que solamente se pusiera en defensa levantando sus brazos cerca del pecho para protegerse, lo cual la ayudo un poco, ya que los embates que estaba bloqueando eran muy fuertes.

No fue hasta que Psycho Sombra penetro la defensa de Kimberly y le propino un fuerte golpe con su Espada, el impacto hizo que terminara estrellándose en un árbol.

Psycho Sombra se acercó rápidamente para volver a atacar con su espada, pero en unos instantes fue bloqueado por el Arco de Kimberly, donde ambas forcejeaban con sus fuerzas para así tener control sobre la pelea, se veía como de sus armas por el forcejeo salían chispas que mostraban el choque fuerte que estaban teniendo, además del gran poder que estaban imprimiendo en sus armas.

El fuerte choque que había termino en una pequeña explosión de aire que termino por separar a ambas contendientes a una distancia de 10 metros.

Ambas se recuperaron del impacto, para verse detenidamente, pasaron unos breves minutos, para que luego cada una se dirigiera a la otra dispuesto a atacar con sus armas, y solamente se vio como ambas quedaron en la dirección donde estaba la otra anteriormente.

Ese momento provoco una tensión enorme en los Rangers Dino Omega que no podían con este suspenso de saber quién había logrado conectar un golpe eficaz.

Pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver como Kimberly termino con un daño que se mostró en su pecho, haciendo que esta se arrodillara, Psycho Sombra volteo dando una ligera risa de burla, ya que ahora mismo tenía el ego hasta el cielo al ver que incluso esta Ranger desconocida no fue Rival para ella, y se dispuso a avanzar a la Ranger Slayer.

Pero al momento de dar el primer paso ella también sintio un gran daño en su pecho que termino por confirmarse con esos daños que suelen tener los Rangers al momento de recibir un impacto fuerte, lo cual termino también por ponerla de rodillas.

-jejeje dime, enserio creíste que ya tenías la pelea ganada-dijo Kimberly con burla en su tono de voz, lo cual a la Psycho Ranger pareció no gustarle.

En eso Psycho Sombra reunió energía en su Espada, dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a acabar la batalla de una buena vez.

Aquella acción no paso por desapercibido por Kimberly que igualmente tomo su Arco como una espada y se vio que esta estaba siendo cargada por una gran energía Ranger.

Los Rangers Dino Omega al ver eso se sorprendieron, al sentir el tremendo poder que cada una iba a usar para derrotar a la otra de una buena vez- cielos… si ambas chocan sus armas con esa cantidad de energía es probable que ninguna vaya a salir viva de eso-dijo Davis.

Marcelo quería detener esto, pero antes de que siquiera articulara palabra alguna, ambas contendientes se dirigieron una a la otra dispuestas a terminar con el combate de una buena vez.

Se vio un tremendo choque que dio cada una con sus armas, lo cual genero una gran energía que se acumuló en aquel choque de las armas de cada una, para que luego este se sobrecargara y diera punto final a una gran explosión.

Tal fue el impacto de aquella explosión que los Rangers Dino Omega salieron despedidos a unos 10 metros, lejos de donde se vio aquel choque, no sin antes verse como se había levantado una gran nube de polvo.

Los Rangers Dino Omega recobraron el conocimiento, debido a que el impacto los había aturdido, pero reaccionaron y vieron la tremenda nube de polvo que había dejado aquel choque.

-creen que una esté viva luego de aquel ataque-pregunto Michael, lo cual en si no quería hacer, pero al ver semejan choque, ameritaba esa pregunta, ya que probablemente una haya tenido la suerte de su lado.

-deberíamos ir amigos, además si Kimberly aún está viva, debemos ayudarla en este momento, sobre todo porque es muy seguro que ese ataque la haya dejado muy lastimada.

-entonces andando amigos-tras lo dicho por Marcelo, los Rangers se adentraron a esa nube de polvo.

Mientras que dentro de la nube de polvo se vio como ambas contendientes eran separadas a una distancia de 3 metros, se vio como pedazos de vidrio de color negro caían al suelo, se vio como Kimberly levanto la mirada y efectivamente se vio como de su visor salieron aquellos trozos dejando ver su rostro.

En cuanto a Psycho Sombra, esta levanto la mirada y cerca de sus pies se vio como también caían pedazos de vidrio de color negro los cuales terminaron en el suelo.

El polvo empezó a irse y Kimberly levanto la mirada, y para su sorpresa vio un rostro bastante peculiar, pero luego se puso seria.

-así que ahora te están usando… pero, no es algo que me incumba, estoy segura que te van a salvar-aquellas palabras confundieron a Psycho Sombra pero dejo aquel comentario de lado, ya que estaba igual de agotada que la Ranger Slayer.

-ni creas que esto ha acabado… cuando recupere mis fuerzas, iré a buscarte-en eso Psycho Sombra se alejó del lugar los más rápido que pudo para poder recobrar fuerzas.

Tras verse como todo el polvo se había despejado Kimberly volteo al ver que se trataba de los Rangers Dino Omega.

-¡Kimberly! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-tras las palabras de Marcelo, Kimberly solo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Kimberly!-gritaron todos al verla inconsciente luego de tremenda batalla que libro contra Psycho Sombra, que al momento de acordarse de ella Mira, busco por los alrededores y no encontró rastro alguno de la enemiga.

-debemos llevarla al Centro de Operaciones ahora, no podemos dejarla aquí en ese estado.

-concuerdo con Holly, debemos llevarla, además cuando recobre la conciencia, le preguntaremos porque vino aquí-dijo Marcelo que empezó a cargar a Kimberly, junto con Steve, cada uno usando sus hombros par que Kimberly se apoyara usando sus brazos.

-muy bien andando, amigos-dijo Mira y de un instante todos fueron transportados al Centro de Operaciones.

 **Centro de Operaciones**

Los presentes observaban a Kimberly que estaba en una camilla del Centro de Operaciones, veían como un escáner estaba revisando las heridas que probablemente tenga debido al combate que sostuvo contra Psycho Sombra.

-creen que vaya a despertar, luego de sostener una tremenda pelea-todos observaban a Kimberly, luego de oír las palabras de Marcelo y si, tenía razón, debido a la tremenda pelea en la que fueron espectadores.

-pues no sé tú amigo, pero creo que esa pelea la dejo completamente agotada.

-concuerdo con Steve, la pobre sí que recibió una buena golpiza, eso sin mencionar que le propino la misma golpiza a Psycho Sombra-Michael se dio unos masajes en el hombro, ya que los ataques de Psycho Sombra sí que provocaban unos dolores musculares.

-yo creo que estará bien… pero lo que no estará bien es su arma-Holly sostenía el Arco de Kimberly que estaba seriamente dañado.

-yo creo que debería buscar otro Arco, porque obviamente ese ya no le servirá para nada-dijo Yolei.

Pero en esos instantes todos vieron como Kimberly fruncía el ceño, para luego abrir los ojos y ver que en su alrededor estaba en una base, lo cual la alarmo y de un ágil movimiento se levantó de la camilla para luego ponerse en guardia.

-Kimberly cálmate, no vamos a hacerte daño-Marcelo trato de calmar la situación, lo cual Kimberly al escuchar sus palabras, medito la situación por unos minutos y ver a su alrededor que estaba en una base que tenía tecnología Ranger, lo cual le hizo recordar esos años en que formo equipo con sus amigos, Trini, Billy, Zack y Jasón.

-¿en dónde estoy?

-estas en nuestra base… quedaste inconsciente luego del choque de poderes que sostuviste contra Psycho Sombra-respondió Marcelo ante la pregunta de Kimberly.

-ya veo.

-por cierto…-Kimberly paso a ver a quien le llamo y era Holly, vio que ella tenía su Arco en sus manos- lamento que tu arma quedara en este estado, lo sentimos… y gracias por ayudarnos contra Psycho Sombra.

Kimberly vio a Holly y noto que ella por alguna razón, le hacía recordar a como era ella antes, cuando tenía 15 años, pero dejo aquellos pensamientos a un lado y tomo su Arma que Holly estaba sosteniendo.

-gracias… y no fue nada, creo que… me entro esa obligación de tener que ayudarlos.

Los Rangers Dino Omega no sabían cómo responder, pero se miraron y con sus expresiones decidieron no hacerlo, ni tampoco del preguntar el porqué, sobre todo cuando ella los había ayudado.

-Kimberly…-la mencionada levanto la cabeza y vio una máscara Tiki en la pared- espero que ahora mismo te encuentres bien, por cierto mi nombre es Gosei.

Kimberly lo pensó y parece recordar a alguien con el mismo nombre de donde viene, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocerlo, debido a la situación que ahora mismo

-quería preguntarte, porque motivo viniste aquí, sé muy bien que no sería correcto que me dijeras de dónde vienes y que paso, ya que eso puede afectar el flujo del espacio y tiempo… así que solamente me limitare a esta pregunta que hice ¿Por qué motivo viniste aquí?

-la verdad es que tenía una misión que cumplir, pero ahora que no hay una oportunidad de que pueda completarla, lo único que me queda es regresar a la línea de tiempo de dónde vengo.

-ya veo… bueno no espero que me cuentes sobre tu misión, solamente puedo desearte un buen viaje de regreso a tu línea de tiempo.

-gracias Gosei… por cierto antes de irme, me gustaría quedarme aquí, quisiera reparar mi arco, ya que no me gustaría regresar con mi arma completamente destruida y que no me permita realizar ataques, por lo cual me gustaría reparar mi arma, ¿podrías dejar que me quede hasta que pueda repararla?-pregunto Kimberly con sus últimas palabras, ya que si iba a volver a su línea de tiempo, debía regresar preparada, ya que uno nunca sabe.

-por supuesto Kimberly, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso-respondió Gosei

-un segundo, ¿cómo que reparar tu arco?… podrías decirnos a que se refiere Kimberly, Gosei.

-en resumen simple… ella va a reparar su arma, pero de una forma diferente a lo que ustedes conocen-respondió Gosei, si bien fue una respuesta algo vacía que dio, esperaba que con eso no hiciera que los Rangers preguntaran, sobre todo porque aún no es el momento para que ellos sepan sobre los poderes Rangers.

-un segundo…-todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir Davis, ya que el resto de sus amigos presienten que él tiene algo en mente, al igual que lo hacia su amigo Billy- según recuerdo, Ángela menciono que las armas de los Power Rangers si es que sufren daños, pueden repararse, sobre todo si son armas que usamos cuando tenemos activados nuestro poderes, así que sí… creo que eso es posible reparar su arma, si quieres Kimberly, yo puedo tratar de repa…

Pero Davis no alcanzo a completar la frase ya que Kimberly había puesto su mano en frente de él, indicándole que no iba a ser necesario que lo ayudara en esto.

-aprecio que quiera ayudarme, pero no… ya cause algunos pequeños inconvenientes, como para que tengan que ayudarme, yo puedo reparar mi Arco, así que no deben preocuparse, pero como dije… aprecio que quieras ayudarme.

En eso Kimberly fue directo a Tensou- podrías llevarme al laboratorio de la base… disculpa, no se tu nombre pequeño robot.

-soy Tensou y no te preocupes, ven sígueme yo te guiare-Kimberly siguió a Tensou donde sería el laboratorio del Centro de Operaciones.

Para cuando ella se retiró del lugar, Marcelo se acercó a Gosei- crees que deberíamos decirle a Elsa sobre lo que está pasando.

-conociendo a Elsa, no creo que sea buena idea, sobre todo por lo estricta que se muestra, dudo mucho que dejaría a esta Kimberly tranquila, y sin duda trataría de sacarle toda la información, algo que no es bueno en estos momentos, sobre todo porque ella viene de otra línea del tiempo diferente al nuestro.

-Gosei tiene razón Marcelo, además concuerdo con lo que dijo… dudo mucho que Elsa la hubiera dejado tranquila, así que estoy de acuerdo, será mejor dejar todo lo que paso, entre nosotros… lo mantendremos en secreto, y cuando llegue el momento se lo diremos a Elsa-el resto de Rangers asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo Mira, era mejor mantener toda esta situación como un secreto, antes de decírselo a Elsa.

Pero uno de los Rangers, Holly vio fijamente el lugar donde Tensou y Kimberly se fueron.

 **Nave de Durahan.**

Se veía la nave donde observaban el combate de los Rangers contra Psycho Sombra, y vieron como los Rangers hacían lo posible para pararle, algo que era muy complicado de hacer.

-debemos aprovechar la situación de esto… y para eso liberaremos a 2 de los últimos 4 prisioneros que aún siguen encerrados, si logran o no la misión no importa en nada, al menos tendremos menos molestias a bordo de la nave.

-como ordene amo Durahan-Ghidorah se dirigió a los últimos prisioneros encerrados para liberar a los otros 4.

Tras hacerlo se abrieron las celdas para mostrar a los guerreros que fueron liberados, uno tenía la apariencia de una piraña humanoide que tenía unas dagas que eran escamas muy filosas, el siguiente era una especie de monstruo que parecía una especie de rinoceronte humanoide, pero solamente lo era en el cuerno que tenía en la cabeza, ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara y el cuerpo era humanoide con una armadura protegiéndolo y tenía un gran maso como arma.

-muy bien ahora que quieren de nosotros-dijo Rinohammer que era el rinoceronte.

-así es… además porque quieren los poderes de esos Rangers, me parece muy tonto que quieran usarnos cuando ustedes mismo podrían ir por ellos-dijo Pirañatron.

-solamente obedecemos órdenes del amo Durahan y además ustedes no tienen opción, bien podemos destruirlos en este instante o usan la cabeza y tienen una oportunidad de vencer a los Rangers y ganarse su libertad-ante las palabras de Ghidorah, a la vez que Naga y Tanith se ponían a su lado, los 2 guerreros se lo pensaron para luego verse y darle la razón a Ghidorah.

Ambos asintieron para luego partir, pero en eso alguien apareció impactando contra ambos, algo que llamo la atención de Ghidorah y sus compañeros y vieron que se trataba de Durahan.

-muy bien escúchenme, ahora mismo acabo de darles un aumento de poder, espero que con esto al menos puedan tener una chance me oyeron-luego de que Durahan dejara de darle energías a ambos guerreros estos sintieron un gran aumento de poder.

-completen la misión y con ese aumento de poder que les di, podrán hacer el destrozo que quieran cuando sean libres-ambos guerreros asintieron, para luego dirigirse a la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

-"solo espero que este extraño flujo de energía que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, no traiga a alguien de otra línea de tiempo"-pensó Durahan ya que hace unos minutos sintió la misma energía que cuando llego Kimberly.

Las palabras de Durahan estaban dando en el clavo, ya que a las afueras de la ciudad, se vio como un portal de color verde se hacía presente y de ahí salieron unos 5 robots, peor lo llamativo era que tenían apariencia de Power Rangers, que al momento de llegar empezaron a avanzar hacia la ciudad de Stone Canyon.

Esta Historia continuara…

Ending 1 Power Rangers Dino Omega V2.

Link del vídeo: watch?v=rGLWA9WOuJk

 **[Primeramente se vio la presencia de los 7 Rangers Dino Omega, sonriendo amigablemente, con un fondo estrellado que era algo caricaturesco]**

 **Un momento detente quisiera saber. Quien está ahí, espera por favor. Diferente parece defino el ayer. Mira curioso a su alrededor. Un novato parece, pero observa bien. En su semblante tiene decisión. Sé muy bien que anhelas hacer el bien.**

 **[Se veía como los Rangers aparecían al igual que como la secuencia de este Ending, para luego ver como aparecían sus Morphers, luego se les vio con sus trajes Rangers, para último mostrar a sus Omega Dinozords]**

 **Pero en el mundo no te seguirán (no, no)**

 **[En eso se vio como las imágenes de los Dinozords se juntaron para luego verse al Omega Dino Megazord]**

 **Todos quieren con tranquilidad (si más). Aire puro solo respirar no busques más.**

 **[Para luego ver la imagen de los Rangers sosteniendo sus Morphos como en la secuencia del Ending, a la vez que los acompañaban Gosei y Tensou]**

 **No hay nada más que hacer y escucha nada más que hacer. Piensa bien que el mañana pueda haber una oportunidad.**

 **[Aquí se mostraron igual que la secuencia del Ending, y se vio a Marcelo que a su lado estaba su traje Ranger su Morpher y su Zord, al igual que con Holly, Michael y Mira que estaban siendo acompañados de Gosei, donde el fondo era la del Centro de Mando]**

 **Una gran oportunidad y tal vez está a mi vendrá. Si el deseo tu lanzas con fervor grandioso será…**

 **[En esta ocasión se mostraban a Davis, Yolei y Steve que estaban acompañados por Tensou y el fondo en esta ocasión era la cabina del Megazord]**

 **Abrirás la puerta… del mundo… del mundo…**

 **[y esta parte es la misma que del Ending, con los Rangers, junto con Gosei y Tensou donde el fondo se vio que era el Dino Megazord, para mostrar finalmente la imagen de los Rangers en su forma civil, luego sus Morphers, para luego seguir con sus Trajes Ranger y finalizar con sus Zords]**

 **Bueno ahora vamos con los Reviews que me dejaron:**

 **Draizen:** pues la verdad a mí me pareció interesante y llamativo ver a un Tommy que se volvió malo por propia voluntad, sobre todo por cómo se fue desarrollando la historia luego de que se mencionara a Drakkon, y pues si como viste las cosas terminaron y la historia continuara como lo habitual, pero lo que sí puedo decir… es que no solo los Rangers Dino Omega deben prepararse, sino también todos los demás Equipos Rangers, ya que Drakkon no tendrá piedad en derrotar a quien sea para lograr sus objetivos, y como viste… no solo Marcelo tendrá que prepararse, como dije todos tendrán que hacerlo, no solo para frenar a Drakkon sino también a los Eltarianos y a alguien más.

 **Lion Wilson:** pues ya tienes el cap 34 y espero que esto haya satisfecho algo de lo que querías ver o al menos saber, ya que estos 3 caps y el desarrollo que le puse serán importantes para la Segunda temporada, nos leemos en otra ocasión amigo y cuídate, porque yo ya volví a clases y eso ahora me está consumiendo el tiempo pero espero publicar los caps sin ningún incombeniente.

 **Bueno eso es todo, ahora continuemos con mi siguiente opinión de otra de las series de Power Rangers y esta es nada más ni nada menos que PR La Galaxia Perdida, ahora empecemos:**

 **Los personajes de esta temporada, la verdad son interesantes, tienen un desarrollo aceptable, dependiendo a la situación que cada uno de los Rangers tiene, luego tenemos a Magna Defender que sin duda es un personaje interesante ya que era movido por el odio y la venganza contra Scorpius que había matado a su hijo Zika, a tal punto fue su venganza que uso el cuerpo de Mike para hacerlo, pero cuando llego el momento de hacer lo correcto sin duda fue un buen cap, para luego ver como todos sus poderes eran pasados a Mike que sin duda es un momento bastante bueno, los villanos sin duda también fueron interesantes si bien Scorpius fue un villano aceptable, hay que admitir que cuando Trakeena tomo el mando luego de la destrucción de su padre, la serie se volvió más interesante, además del bando enemigo también habían personajes con un desarrollo interesante.**

 **En cuanto a los Zords, la verdad es que las bestias Galácticas tienen un diseño interesante, así como el de los GalactaZords, al igual que las otras bestias galácticas como el Rinoceronte y el Fénix, pero sin duda en mi opinión el que tiene un diseño bastante bueno es el Torozord, sobre todo por el diseño que tiene cuando está en el modo Megazord, así que sí… estos Zords tienen un diseño muy bueno en mi opinión.**

 **Las cosas negativas de la serie pues, la verdad no hay muchos que podamos decir, lo único serie el retiro de Skull que fue dejado en la tierra, pero de ahí sin duda no hubieron errores, pero de que si hubo cosas que perjudicaron a la serie levemente, una de ellas fue que la actriz de Kendrix tenía que retirarse debido a una enfermedad que tenía, lo cual hizo que la actriz de Cassie pidiera un gran pago de dinero debido a que ella iba a ocupar su lugar, pero los productores se negaron, pero para fortuna de los fans, trajeron a la actriz que hizo a Karone, que le dieron un desarrollo bueno para que esta pudiera enmendar todo el daño que hizo, así que sin duda hubieron cosas malas en esta serie, pero esas cosas negativas trajeron cosas positivas a esta temporada.**

 **La historia de la serie sin duda fue interesante del como una colonia espacial Terra Aventura iba a ser la primera colonia con humanos de la tierra donde iban a ir en busca de planetas habitables, para que luego se toparan con Scorpius y su hija Trakeena, de ahí en adelante la historia fue avanzando dando desarrollos a los personajes y a la historia en sí.**

 **En cuanto a los momentos épicos de la serie, sin duda cuenta con momentos bastante buenos uno por ejemplo sería la primera transformación de Mike como el Magna Defender un momento bastante bueno, otro seria donde los Rangers obtienen las luces de Orion, luego estarían las batallas Megazords donde estos nos brindan buenas escenas de Combate, eso sin olvidar la primera aparición del Batallador de Leo, así como su pelea final contra Trakeena, luego estaría uno de los primeros crossovers de la serie, con los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy y los Rangers del Espacio, enfrentándose a los Psycho Ranger, para luego vencerlos, el sacrificio de Kendrix, luego la aparición de Karone como la Ranger Rosa galáctica, además del sacrificio que hace Mike para salvar Terra aventura, sin duda momentos muy buenos que nos tiene esta temporada.**

 **En cuanto a la Banda Sonora de esta temporada una bastante buena e increíble, que sin duda acompaño de buena manera los momentos que tenía cada capítulo, como el sacrificio de Kendrix, el momento en que Mike se convierte en Magna Defender entre muchos otros, sin duda una banda sonora buena para esta temporada.**

 **Y para terminar vamos con los caps finales que sin duda fueron buenos eh interesantes, sin duda los momentos de tensión, las escenas de combate y el drama que tenía, sin duda hizo que tuviera un buen final esta temporada, sobre todo brindándonos una buena batalla entre los Power Rangers contra Trakeena y ver cómo fue vencida por el Batallador de Leo, sin duda un momento épico, como también cuando renuncian a sus poderes, lo cual deja al planeta de Mirinoi como antes de que fuera petrificado, para luego ver el regreso de Kendrix, sin duda un buen final para esta temporada.**

 **Ya habiendo terminado con mi opinión sobre otra serie de Power Rangers, espero que les haya gustado, además de este cap que concluyo, pero que sin duda abrió algo interesante que van a leer en la Segunda Temporada, bueno nos leemos en otra oportunidad lectores y cuídense y que el Poder los Proteja.**


End file.
